


Escape (revamped)

by Dreamer372



Series: Church [3]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Ashivon actually speaks common, Ashivon and sanga are awkward beans, Ashivon is a smart boi, Ashivon understands a little bit of demonic that he can remember, Based on toasty hat's animatic, F/M, Gen, I nicknamed him angel the first time let's keep it going, Mature themes later, Multi, New stuff, Other, They posted some new stuff and I wanted to update, Tselah is small, he and Sanga have known each other for years, imma stop now, it's not that bad, revamped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 88
Words: 254,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: Because of new content by ToastyHat, I'm revamping the work. A lot of people don't want me to delete the old stuff, so this is my solution. It's the same story that continues after Ashivon and Sanga escape with Tselah. There will be some different stuff, but it's still all the same characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485149) by Toastyhat. 



> Hey, special thanks to JusticeDragon, Bill Cipher, sayratheuntamed, IsaRedEye, Arrakis_Star, and Wren for responding quickly and helping me decide on this!

Sanga panted as Ashivon dragged her out of the grand hall. Her eyes skimmed the dark, looking for any sign of escape and a single idea popped into her head. She pulled on her friend's wrist, "Ashivon, make the next right! There's a side gate!" He nods and carries the kit around the corner as Sanga recommended. The ax is still held tightly in her hand, just in case. The surrounding silence is deafening, but the ruckus they left is becoming silence slowly. Sanga grins merrily. Divinity wouldn't want this getting out. It would ruin them.

"This left!"

"Go straight!" 

"Through that archway and stop!" 

Ashivon panted, clutching the child close as Sanga pushed forward. She tugged on the gate and the latch fell away. She turned and pulled it open, "Let's get out of here." 

He smiled, "You first." She froze and he nudged her gently, "Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." She nodded and pulled them through the gate. They were free.

* * *

Sanga knew these streets like the back of her hand. After years of running patrol as training to become a warrior-monk, she knew all the backstreets, all the unused alleys, and all the deserted houses. She pulled them through, counting patrols, knowing the sequence and probably would until her dying breath. Her gasping breaths and the quiet whimpers from the demons were the only sounds amongst the city's bustling shrieks, crying babes, and drunken songs. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen... now!" She and Ashivon darted across streets behind the backs of scouring Divine and eventually made their way to the city's edge. 

She stopped and froze. Ashivon turned and tugged at her, "Sanga, come on! Please!" His voice snapped her out of it. Sanga turned her head to meet his gaze and for the first time in a long time, she saw a familiar cocktail of emotions; fear and hope danced a slow waltz conducted by circumstance and she was a bystander to it. Taking her chance, she stepped between the two dancers and took hope's hand. Grabbing Ashivon's once more, they left fear behind. They could only hope the circumstance would continue to smile at them with the Goddess.

They didn't know how long they ran, but the moon was high in the sky by the time they had to stop for air. Sanga collapsed against a tree, gasping for air. Ashivon wasn't much better, lying down and trying not to disturb the kit. During the nightly run, he had fallen asleep and the sudden change of pace pulled the kit out of his slumber.

He blinked awake and looked around in wonder before his gaze settled on Ashivon and Sanga. He suddenly shrunk, crying out a few words. Ashivon hissed quickly in shock and Sanga wondered if he knew what he was saying. She swallowed and pushed herself off her tree. She left the axe behind- they wouldn't be any concern, right? She stumbled over and knelt next to Ashivon, "Do you know what he's saying?"

Ashivon nodded slowly, "He's calling for his parents. He's scared." He sighed and leaned side onto Sanga, "I think we all are."

"They'll be coming for us soon. We need to calm him down," She responded. He nudged her with his elbow gently. She hummed gently and put her hands up, "Hello there. You're safe, ok? Can you calm down?" The kit chirped in alarm and continued to shake, but he remembered the action in the hall. If those people had been the ones to take him from his parents and  _these_  people fought  _those_  people,  _these_  people must be good, right? He quieted slowly and approached her. 

She continued to whisper sweet nothings as he crept closer. Ashivon also closed his eyes and began to drift off, leaning more and more on Sanga. When he was close enough, the kit sniffed the air near her. Sanga waited and he crooned gently. Within a second, Ashivon began purring loudly and practically knocked Sanga over as he finally leaned too far. She squawked as he caught himself, but only barely. They chuckled a bit in shock, but the kit's giggles snapped them out of any reverie they might have had.

Ashivon pushed himself back into a crouch and pointed to himself, "Ashivon." 

"Sanga," The... former nun said, remembering a time when she did this with Ashivon oh so long ago. 

The kit paused for a moment and pointed a shaky claw at himself, "T-Tselah."

Sanga smiled with a closed mouth, "Tselah." He chirped and his tail swung behind him. She opened her arms with a slight pause, wondering if there would be any chance he'd trust her. If his flying leap into her arms was anything to go by, he trusted her just fine. Sanga laughed, but winced as the jolt made her wound reopen. Ashivon's nose twitched and he growled. Tselah back off instantly and Sanga rolled her eyes.

"Ashivon, he didn't know any better," She defended, reaching out to pet Tselah's head. He leaned into it, purring happily.

The older demon pouted, "That's still no excuse."

She smiled and reached out her hand, "Ashivon, I know you would never let anyone hurt me if you could help it. Thank you, but it's ok to relax. We need to be getting some rest anyway before continuing. Divinity will send out soldiers in the morning. If they send out a surprise patrol in the middle of the night, it will raise tensions with the common people and-"

He took her hand, "Sanga. I trust you. If we're safe for the night, we're safe. Let's just get some rest for now." She nodded and heaved Tselah into her arms. They shook with effort, but Tselah didn't squirm, helping her. They returned to the tree with the axe and Ashivon joined her shortly. He leaned on her and curled as much as he could into her. Sanga sighed and leaned into him and his warmth.

Ashivon's breath tickled her ear, "Do you know how long I've thought of seeing you without the bars? How much I worried as you went through your training? I thought they killed you."

She chuckled airly, looking up at him, "It takes more than them to kill me, Ashivon. More than them to kill you too."

He nodded, nuzzling her hair, "Of course. We need to keep moving."

"They're not going to stop. But for now..." Ashivon wrapped an arm around her, her and the kit. 

He nodded, "For now, let's rest." Tselah yawned, almost providing a period to the sentence. For once, despite the circumstances, the adults slept better than they had in years, kept warm by the thought of the person next to them.

* * *

Sanga awoke to rustling and a cold side. The kit was slowing waking up because of the sound. Sanga remembered what had happened the previous night and scrambled for her ax. Tselah cried out as he tumbled out of her lap. The rustling gave way to Ashivon on his guard. His mouth was bloody and he looked around, "Sanga?"

She panted and looked at him before slumping, "Goddess, Ash, you scared me! I thought you were Divinity!" He hummed and disappeared back into the bushes. She pushed herself up, pulling Tselah back to her, and looked around, "Ashivon, what's going on?"

He popped his head out and in his arms were two rabbits and two apples, "I got breakfast." He passed one of the rabbits to Tselah. The kit caught it, but wrinkled his nose. Ashivon paused, "I can't actually... remember if we cooked things... back... home." He swallowed and Sanga got up. Not hesitating, she cupped his bloody cheek.

"Ashivon, we'll figure something out, but for now, we have to eat and get back on the move. If it's after the first bell of the morning, we don't have much time," She stressed. He nodded, leaning into her hand and closed his eyes.

"I know, Sanga. The apples are yours. Eat them quickly and we'll be on our way," He stated. Sanga nodded and took one. The demon frowned, "You need to eat."

"You're bigger than me, Ash. You need more," She stated,rolling the apple around. He opened his mouth again and she stared him down. 

After a moment, he nodded weakly and dug into his apple. Sanga noticed Tselah trying to bit into the rabbit and rushed over. She took it from him and skinned it as quickly as she could. She had acted out enough to earn a spot in the kitchen on occasion and she could skin animals decently. When she was done, the kit snatched it out of her hands and began to rip into it. Sanga sighed and took a bit out of her apple. 

Breakfast passed quickly and they did their best to scatter the scraps. The took a moment to survey their injuries. Tselah was unharmed, something that Sanga and Ashivon were relieved about. Sanga was only mildly injured. The slash through her skin hadn't gone deep, but the chance for infection was still there. But they were most worried about Ashivon. The gashes were deep and cross-crossed his back. Lines cut designs into his upper fur and blood caked most of his injury.

Sanga winced, "I'm not even going to touch that. I-I... I'm sorry, Ashivon."

He looked over his shoulder, "Why? You did nothing wrong." She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't- It won't work!" She clenched her fists and Ashivon rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Sanga, I'll be fine, but we need to go. If we come across water, we can wash off, but otherwise..."

She nodded, "We need to move." She back away and went to grab her ax. Reaching out for Tselah, she nodded to Ashivon. They were back on their way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashivon took his turn carrying Tselah as he and Sanga bounded forward. Their routines, no matter how grotesque, kept them fit enough to continue running for several miles before Ashivon's ears pricked. He slowed, something Sanga noticed immediately. She came to a stop with him, waiting. He was looking around, searching for the source of the sound. Sanga held her breath, understanding his ears flicking around for what it was. He nodded in appreciation and finally settled on a location. "You can breathe now," He jested.

Sanga took a deep breath, glaring lightly, "Thanks. What'd you hear? Is it...?"

He shook his head, placing Tselah down, "It's water. We can get cleaned off." They headed off in that direction and soon, the sound of the creek became apparent to Sanga. Tselah noticed and ran ahead. Sanga and Ashivon shared a quick look and ran off after him. The stream came into view and the giggling brook glittered in the mid-morning sun. Cat's tails and reeds lined the shore. Tselah squealed and ran off into the water. 

He must have sunk in more than he thought because he scrambled out and came back. Sanga laughed as he latched on to her, whining quietly. She ruffled his hand, "Don't go running off like that, angel, we don't know if something's out there."

"It's fine, he would have scared anything too big off," Ashivon reassured. Sanga relaxed a bit and nodded. They began to head down to the nearest open part of the bank. Ashivon knelt, "I don't think I'll be able to reach back there safely."

Sanga smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Ashivon, I'm here for you, ok?" He smiled back up at her, watching as she reached to unhook her waistband. The ax fell out of it and landed on the sand nearby. Looking away quickly as her overshirt fell open, Ashivon felt his face heat up a little. He looked down in an attempt to hide it. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze and he stiffened. Sanga rubbed his arm a bit, "Hey, calm down, it's only me. I'm going to start wiping away the blood, but we're going to have to be careful nothing gets into them, ok?"

"I'll try," He accepted and a water-heavy cloth touched his back. As opposed to his other baths, this was gentle and Sanga was more than considerate of his injuries as she dabbed away at the blood. She had to go back and forth to the water several times, but eventually, his back was cleaned off. He sighed, "How bad?"

She sighed and squeezed the water out, "It's... not good, but if we keep an eye on it, it'll scab, heal, and scar."

"Then it'll be a reminder of the day we broke free," He stated, standing.

Sanga chuckled, looking down to her own wound, "Those poetry books did you well, huh?" He hummed and stood, striding over. His head peered over the edge and he swallowed. Sanga noticed his silence and stopped, "When was the last time you saw your own face?"

Shrugging, the demon put his hand in the water, disrupting the image, "It must have been before Divinity. You know how they are." She nodded and finished wiping her cut clean. "How bad is your's?"

"Just enough to cut into the tattoo. The channel is broken and I'm not going to be able to get it repaired," Sanga mused, falling back onto the sand. "The ink is unique to each batch and apparently if it's done over, it'll react badly with the old batch or something. I can't remember the specifics, I wasn't paying attention."

Ashivon chuckled, but he suddenly stopped. Sanga tensed, rising. He was frozen, affected by something, when he rose to his feet and barked at Tselah, the kit was cowering in front of them in a second. He whimpered and lifted his arms to Ashivon. Sanga swallowed and pinned her waistband back in place, putting the ax back. "Ash, what-"

"Dogs. They're sending dogs," He stated. 

She nodded tersely, "We have to go. Follow the stream. We can maybe get to a lake and lose them." Ashivon nodded grimly and adjusted Tselah in his arms.

"Lead the way."

Sanga nodded and took off, Ashivon following behind her. She could faintly hear the sounds of dogs barking in the distance, but even then, it was too close. The Divinity were hunting them like prey. "Curse the Divine," Sanga growled. She knew that the dogs were some of the best in the parish, but even then, they weren't always the best. The problem was when it was fit people being tracked. The general populous was weak and couldn't outlast a pack of tracking dogs and the Divine.

A glint entered her eyes as she pushed on faster. They evidently didn't know who they were messing with.

Ashivon wholeheartedly agreed. They had spent the last decade at least turning him into a killer. The irony of it all when he would be able to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be reusing some of the text from the original when appropriate, but it'll be rare.


	3. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are found, but by who?

Ashivon panted as Tselah clutched onto his shoulder fur tightly. Sanga was trailing behind, but she told him to go ahead. It didn't stop him from worrying, but he knew she would let him know if she was in trouble. So, he ran. Tselah was whimpering as the sound of angry dogs echoed in his ears. He was held in place, but he had to trust these people. If that one room with all those tailless creatures was anything to go by, these two knew what they were doing. He had to trust them. After all, they were going to kill the demon and he didn't seem like he did anything bad, so what was the big deal? Sanga was taking up the tail, trusting Ashivon to make a path. She hoped that if worse came to worse, she could hold Divinity off if they caught up.

Luckily, the lake was much closer than either of them thought. Their feet landed on the shores and they looked around. "Sanga, what do we do?!" 

She panted as she looked around, "We have to get into the lake-"

He stiffened, "I can't swim, and I don't think you could support me even if Tselah was helping." Sanga grit her teeth and looked around. 

"Goddess help us," She begged, looking around. Her eyes settled on a large log a short distance away. Her shoulders slumped in relief, "There!" She rushed forward and began pushing it into the water, but it dragged. Her head snapped up, "Ashivon, help me!" He shuddered and put down Tselah, bounding forward. He pushed his shoulder against it and it rolled into the water. They got on opposite sides and held it still.

The demon whirled around, "Tselah!" He waved the kid over and Tselah came over shakily. He was placed on top of it and Ashivon and Sanga began to push it out. They kicked it out and clutched onto it with dear life. Ashivon's feet touched the last of the closest sand and he began to panic, "S-Sanga-" Memories of old 'baths' flashed through his mind; hands holding him under the water, air rising to the surface, coughing out mouthfuls of water... 

She reached her hand over, "Grab on!" He did and they continued to kick out. His tail lashed violently in the water behind him. As they got an eighth of a mile out, the dogs finally appeared. From what Sanga could see, they were the tracking dogs, but they weren't the water dogs. They all hated the water. Even vigorous training couldn't get rid of the hatred. 

The hounds ran back and forth along the shore and finally, the Divine showed up. Four riders on gleaming white horses, but their red and cream outfits marked them as Divinity. One pushed forward into the water. Ashivon sucked in a breath, "No, no, nonono-"

"Ashivon, Ash, listen to me," Sanga pressed, squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back and she continued, "They can't reach us out here, but we need to move on. We can't stay here forever. The horse will have to turn back. See? It's already going." Indeed, the horse couldn't bear to stay in the water anymore and trotted out of the lake. Shouts were heard and they rode away. Sanga swallowed, knowing they were going to be waiting for them. 

"We have to keep going," Ashivon breathed. Sanga nodded and squeezed his hand before they continued. They managed to make it to the other side of the lake, but they didn't have much time. They barely managed to heave Tselah off the log when the sounds of dogs barking was right on top of them. Sanga stiffened as Ashivon snarled loudly. She clutched Tselah, ready to defend him if anything went wrong.

The dogs finally appeared, branching out and surrounding them. They were all vicious, but they bided their time. The first one, a large wolfdog, took a step forward and Ashivon's growling grew louder. They had a stare-down, but the hound never backed down. He leapt and Ashivon was at his throat in a second. He swiped, causing four long marks to be gouged into his muzzle and chest. The dog whimpered and backed off, partially limping away. The other dogs noticed and disappeared into the bushes, but it was far from over.

Three horses cantered into view and all the riders dismounted. The two men and woman's forearms glowed in preparation, but the two escapees knew their best chance was striking before their weapons were summoned. Sanga took the woman as Ashivon charged the man on the left. They'd have to trust each other's abilities.

Sanga tried a roundhouse kick, aimed at the woman's head, but her leg was pushed away. Had it not been for her years of training, she would have fallen. She continued herr momentum and tried a leg sweep. During this, her arm slipped behind her to grab her ax. As thought, the woman leapt over it, but she didn't factor in the ax as it swung around. It embedded itself in her hip. With a cry, the woman fell. Her leg was bleeding profusely, too much for her to be saved. Sanga turned to Ashivon.

He had taken a similar cue and was trying to take down the Divine man. He had taken a back-handed hit, but the demon got right back up. He lowered himself and pounced quickly. The man tried to block him, but even as Ashivon's teeth sunk into his arm, his arms still reached out and clawed out his throat-

A thick wire wrapped around Sanga's neck and she let out a gurgled sound. The last member of Divinity yanked her back and she fell to the ground, fighting for air. Her hands clawed at it, but even if the whip wasn't cutting off her air supply, the wind had still been knocked out of her. Ashivon gasped as he looked over and his eyes hazed over at the sight. His teeth bared, " ** _Let. Her.  Go."_**

The man tensed, but he took a step back, "Stand down, Executioner. I am to take you back to the Sanc-" He was cut off as Sanga barely managed to gather enough of her bearings to send the top of her foot slamming into the back of his nearest knee. He tried to check himself, but it was too late. All Ashivon needed was one split second and he was more than glad to take that chance. The man flailed and Ashivon leapt.

The whip was no longer around Sanga's throat and she gasped for air. Ashivon was by her side in a second, pushing hair out of her face, "Breathe, Sanga, breathe." Her chest heaved and spit flew, but she was getting air.

"W-Where... T-Tselah," She sputtered, her eyes looking around rapidly. A small glove peeked out from behind a tree and the rest of the child followed. The adults relaxed and he scampered over to them. Sanga's breathing got easier and she pulled him close with her right hand, "Hey, little angel. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Ashivon looked up, "Sanga, we have a problem."

She swallowed and her free hand reached for her ax, "What?"

"Unless you taught me to count wrong, there are only three people here. There were four earlier," He stated. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened and she rose quickly. With a violent shove, Sanga pushed him to his back. Ashivon stared at her with a mix of hurt and shock, but it was quickly explained by a flying flash of steel. 

It soared through where his head had been a second ago.

Her eyes bore into his, begging him to forgive her silently as she offered a hand. He didn't hesitate as he took it. A very familiar voice laughed as its owner rode into their view, "Sanga, now I know who to thank for teaching the Executioner Common."

Sanga bowed her head, knowing exactly who it was, "Carnius."

His predatory smirk was on his head, "I always knew there was something off between you two. Now I know that you were in a relationship with this animal." Ashivon's hackles rose and he moved between them.

"She saw what none of you ever tried to see," He stated.

Carnius's smirk fell away to a disgusted sneer, "So, it defends the deserter. How sweet. But either way, you know how this must go, Executioner. No tricks." He lifted his arm to press at a diamond tattoo, reflecting its sister hidden under Ashivon's arm wraps. 

They all knew that if Ashivon was placed into that mindset, he wouldn't be able to fight it. He'd kill Sanga and Tselah. He couldn't have that. So, he let himself fall prey to a rising panic. It enveloped him, welcomed him, but it blinded him. Time had no meaning as he darted forward and-

"Ashivon!" 

He jolted out of the trance-like state at Sanga's shout. He was crouching over a mass, but the bloody mess had been clawed just enough to be unrecognizable. He turned around to find Sanga. She was standing with the kit practically in her side as she covered his eyes. She relaxed a little to see his clear gaze looking at her. "Ashivon, is that you?" Her tone was a little terse, but she wasn't scared.

Swallowing, he nodded, "Yeah, yeah, it's me. I-I'm sorry." His shoulders slumped. Sanga did the same and motioned him to come over.

"We should get you cleaned up. I'm going to check for any food or weapons," She stated. Ashivon nodded and pushed himself up. He walked past her and straight into the water. He didn't stop until he had to really push himself on the tips of his toes to keep his head above water. Some of it got into his mouth regardless and he could taste some of the blood that stained his skin and fur. 

A small body nudged into him and Ashivon's head whipped around. Tselah grinned at him as he paddled around. His tail trailed out behind him and he headed back for shore. The adult stared at him in a mix of shock and amusement, but his gaze caught on Sanga. She stood on the shore, watching him. Her gaze wasn't... scared, but she seemed to be thinking. Probably about what she had seen. He dunked his head underwater to try and hide. 

Ashivon scrubbed at his face and resurfaced. As he did, he heard some loud splashing and looked back to shore. Sanga was in waist-deep water and looking peeved, "I thought you were drowning!"

He smiled, "So Divinity can't kill me, but a little bit of water can?"

"What- S-Shut up!" Sanga sputtered. She turned and began to stomp out of the water. "C'mon, I got a few supplies off them, we need to go. Chances are they were supposed to check in at a checkpoint at some point. If they don't they'll know where we are." Ashivon groaned and began to work his way back to shore. When his paws hit dry sand, he shook himself out. Tselah, a few feet away, whined as some water hit him and did the same.

Sanga looked at them and chuckled a little, "Your fur is sticking up all over the place."

A twig cracked in the distance and Ashivon bared his teeth. Sanga froze, wondering if her comment hadn't gone as well received as she hoped, or if he heard something. Given that he charged forward and past her, it was something else. "Show yourself!" He demanded into the woods.

There was silence before a figure walked out of the shadows, "Head west. Fenry will receive you well." The figure was of medium build, but all of their features were disguised by a green cloak and a black mask. A white circle adorned the center of the forehead. Sanga frowned, wondering what exactly it meant. Before anymore questions could be asked, they disappeared. 

Ashivon growled and took off after them. He tried to pick up a scent, a sight of the cloak, a sound, anything, but there was... nothing. There were always lingering scents... He snarled a little louder and continued to search, further and further, but... nothing. Eventually, common sense told him to return to the others and he found Sanga rifling through a small bag. Tselah was on her lap, fiddling with a small coin.

They looked up upon his arrival and Tselah got up to bound over. Ashivon picked him up and continued to Sanga. She stood, resealing the bag, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "They disappeared. There was no scent, no sound, nothing. It was like they weren't there. You... you saw that too, right?"

"Of course. They said head west, to Fenry," She responded, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She looked up and pointed at the sun. Ashivon followed her finger, but she seemed to working something out. Eventually, she pointed to seemingly nothing, but he knew that was west.

His confusion about the other part didn't lift, "Who's Fenry?"

Sanga got a small smile on her face, "It's a kingdom to the west. Divinity's been in a rivalry with them for years. Well, we're in rivalry with all the surrounding kingdoms, but mostly Fenry. I don't know much past that, and I think someone said that the demon kingdoms were to their north." He nodded and let his tail wrap around Sanga's wrist. It set him a little off-balance, but it was nice to know she was right there, not... hurt. His eyes still caught the bruise coiling around her neck.

"Alright. Did you find something interesting?" Sanga stared at the tuff of fur around her wrist before looking up. 

A glint entered her eye, "I think so." The smile on her face had him thinking it wasn't just something in the bag she found interesting. Was it... him? His heart pounded at the thought.

Ashivon let his eyes flicker to the trees around them. They couldn't afford to put their guard down. Not when he couldn't tell when they were there. They had purposely let him hear them. The fact he couldn't tell where they were scared him. How could he defend against an invisible enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I did change quite a bit here, but not too much. I might skip the old version's equivalent of the next chapter, but a little bit of a break might be good. I have a busy next few days, but a lot of the cleaning for the house is done, so I should have more time to write soon!


	4. Sleep and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga realizes that her throat's going to hurt for a while and she never should have let Ashivon read that book of poetry a few years ago. Even with it, he can still be rather dense.

As it turns out, having a whip wrap around your neck caused a few issues. Sanga leaned against a tree, coughing hoarsely as spit flew from her mouth. Ashivon was by her side, carefully rubbing her back. Tselah hid behind him, crooning in worry. Just as her face was turning red and the veins were beginning to bulge from the side of her neck and forehead, she finally was able to calm herself. She tipped her body towards Ashivon so she wouldn't fall. He cradled her gently and lowered her to the ground. The clearing they had fought in not even two minutes was still in view, but he had bigger concerns.

Sanga slowly pushed herself up, but she still leaned on Ashivon heavily, "C-Curse them." He flinched a little and went to pick her up. She frowned, "Ash- I'm fine-" Her sentence was punctuated by another minor coughing fit.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure about that?" She bared her teeth between coughs and he hummed, "Just point us in the direction of Fenry and sleep. You'll hurt yourself more if you strain yourself." He stared her down and she knew he was right. Her head lolled against his chest.

"Fine. But let me know if you need  _meeeee_ _!!!_ " Her voice grew into an airy squeal as he heaved her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder and his arms were as gentle as possible under her knees and back. 

Ashivon laughed at the sound, "Alright, but try to sleep for now." She grumbled quietly, but let her head rest against his chest again. His heartbeat was strong in her ear and it lulled her to sleep. Ashivon smiled and Tselah chirped. " **Shh. Sanga sleep,** " Ashivon stated in broken demonic.

" **Why----- you speak -----?"** He asked with a head tilt. 

He blinked, " **Sorry?** "

Tselah hummed and seemed to realize the problem, " **You demon. Why you no speak -----? Why speak------?** " The two confused words must have been 'demon' and 'Common'. 

He sighed, "It's a long story." Tselah chirped again and Ashivon knew this was going to going to take a while. He didn't remember much Demon, but the little he knew would have to take him further. " **You speak Demon. I no speak Demon. You... tell me?** " 

Tselah's face broke into a grin, " **Yes!** " The kit began the infuriating attempt to teach Ashivon. Sanga had drifted off at some point and her quiet snores were comforting to him. At one point, her breath hitched and she grew tense. Tselah whined as Sanga's own whimpers became heard. He said some unknown word, but Ashivon couldn't care less at the moment. 

He stopped to put her down and tried to shake her awake gently, "Sanga, Sanga, wake up, it's only a nightmare, please wake up..." He continued to mutter as she shook. His tail was curled around himself nervously as he tried to brush her hair out of her face. Her whimpers grew worse and he withdrew his hand. "Sanga, please, it's me, Ashivon, you need to wake up!" He nuzzled her face and purred uncertainly. He didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

Regardless, it seemed to work and she stilled. Her whimpers were still present, but less obvious. Ashivon kept up the purring as he picked her back up and continue. Eventually, he has to stop, but Sanga's out of the nightmare. She had been for several minutes. Tselah walked besides Ashivon, holding onto his tail as he yawned. 

" **Where ---- --** ~~~~," He paused. " **Where ---- you, Sanga --- I?** " Ashivon swallowed.

" ~~~~Hell."

* * *

When Sanga came to, she was still in Ashivon's arms. The sun was lowering, but it was still high. She must have fell asleep shortly before noon and was probably sleeping for about three hours. She hummed and took a deep breathe, noting that while her throat was still sore, it felt a tiny bit better. She lifted her head, looking around. "Where are we?" She slurred.

"About a dozen miles away from the lake. There were a few towns, but we went around. We... I heard them talking about... us," Ashivon said weakly. Sanga hummed, still in her sleepy daze. He continued, "There was Divinity, going around and warning the villagers about-" He stopped himself.

Sanga had woken up more the moment he said 'Divinity'. "What did they say about us?"

He cleared his throat and lowered his head, "The two unholy sons of the God and, the um..." He bit the inside of his cheek, much to Sanga's annoyance and amusement. "The disowned daughter of the Goddess, seduced." Sanga threw her head back in laughter and leaned on him. His tail fell, showing his disappointment.

Sanga snickered, "Seduced? Not quite." She winked at him and her head rolled around. She was falling back into a sleepy state and recognized it as such. "C-Can I be let down?" He did quietly and Sanga steadied herself. Tselah latched onto her and she ran her hand over his head, "Hello, Tselah." He chirped back happily and leaned into her side. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Ashivon watched them and spaced out a moment.

"Hey, you do know I wasn't laughing at you, right?" Sanga asked. He jumped and looked at her. Her eyes bore into his and he swallowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, flexing his toes nervously. He didn't really want to talk about it, but what if...?

She took a deep breath, "You can't freeze ice." She knew that beating around the bush would only confuse him, but she was scared of getting rejected. What if he only thought of her as a friend, or he laughed, or-

"That makes absolutely no sense," He quipped. Sanga hummed, but said nothing more. Neither pressed the issue, but they didn't comment as her hand would brush his or his tail eventually wrapped around her ankle.

* * *

They finally settled down for the night along the bank of another creek. Tselah was splashing around, Sanga had tended to Ashivon's wounds and was tending to her own. Ashivon watched her out of the corner of his eye, but he mostly tried to watch the stars. Sanga sighed as she finished cleaning her old tattoo. "I didn't mean to worry you earlier with the push. I... I wasn't thinking."

Ashivon looked over in shock, "Sanga, that would have hit me had it not been for you-"

She nodded and leaned against her tree more, "I know, but... The look you gave me... I want you to know that I wouldn't hurt you. Ever."

He nodded and reached his hand over, "I know, Sanga. I wouldn't hurt you either. With that-" Ashivon cut himself off. Sanga nodded, knowing he was talking about Carnius. "-Out of the way, I can't be sent into another fit." The small state he had entered before slightly worried him, but he pushed it off. It wasn't worth a thought, not now.

"I've heard stories of some veterans coming back from campaigns and they'll lash out sometimes. I've seen an episode before and I was reminded-"

"Don't. Please," He begged, squeezing her hand.

She put her free hand over his, "You will never  _intentionally_ hurt me," she modified. Ashivon mulled it over before nodded. She smiled and pat his hand, "I guess I should revise mine then. I will never hurt you unless it's not my will. In case Divinity or anyone else ever tries to use me against you and I act out, know that I don't mean it. I would never raise a hand without your best interests in mind-"

"Sanga," Ashivon cut off. She paused and looked over in a surprised state. He smiled, "You're ranting again. I thought I was the bookworm, with big thoughts of conspiracies and plots."

She laughed, "Probably. But if you're the smart one and the strong one, and Tselah's the cute one, what does that make me?" There was a teasing look in her eye. 

He grinned and the fire in his eyes danced, "You're the caring one and the pretty one." She flushed and Ashivon's grin eased into a passive smile before he leaned back again. "How much closer do you think we are to Fenry?"

Sanga shook herself out of her shock, "I-I don't know. I don't really have a map, but there is one thing we can do..." Ashivon's ears pinned back as he realized what she meant.

"Is there no other way?" He asked bitterly.

She sighed, "I don't think so. Granted that we don't know if we're still on Divine soil, I'd have to be the only one to go in."

He pursed his lips, "I really don't like this. Tselah will be worried."  _He wouldn't be the only one_. 

"I know, Ash, but we have no other choice. We could be going in a giant circle for all we know!" He nodded, playing with his tail.

"That doesn't make it any better. We'll do this tomorrow, right?" 

Sanga hummed, "First place we deem... approachable. The sooner the better." They lapsed into silence again, only broken by animal cries and Tselah's squeals of laughter. The adults watched him happily, knowing that he possessed the childhood innocence that neither could have laid claim to. He eventually came over and they all curled together for the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all, you can't freeze what's already frozen. It'll get brought up again. I don't know if this qualifies as fluff or something, but I wanted to do something to play with later. In a few chapters, we'll meet the good group... and Jamison.


	5. Back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah, so first of all, YO WHAT THE FUCK? I am so confused and so proud by the three folks in the comments. I love you all and I spent at least 20 minutes gushing over your wonderful comments.

Sanga couldn't breathe. She didn't know what was going on or where she was or even what time it was. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't breathe-

"Sanga!"

She awoke with a start to arms around her and she drew in breath. Soft fur tickled her chin as she panted. She clasped onto the person. Her mind was trying to piece together who this was, what was going on, but all she knew was that this person was to be trusted. Her mind slowly caught up and she pulled away, "Ashivon?"

"I'm here. You were having another nightmare," He said, sitting back. Tselah was behind them and he was crooning in worry. Sanga smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, little angel. I'm ok, alright?" She held out an arm and he tucked himself under it. She looked back to Ashivon, knowing that Tselah was alright. "We should be going. The sooner, the better."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Alright. Let's go." Sanga noticed his look and nodded. Tselah stuck to her side as they continued. Ashivon looked around, "There was a village about an hour back, but I'd rather not go back if possible."

Sanga nodded, "I can understand. Let's keep going." His expression lifted a little and they pushed on. They stopped for a few berries and an apple tree for breakfast, but the air was tense and silent. They continued for nearly three hours before they came to another fruit tree. Sanga blinked at the ripe pear tree and walked over. Ashivon blinked at the sudden derailment, but didn't say anything.

She tried to scale the tree, but she couldn't get higher than a few inches. She frowned, but a quiet laugh behind her made her turn, "Hey, it's not funny!" 

Ashivon tried to turn his laughter into coughs, "Sorry. Let me." He walked over and looked up. His eyes settled on a ripe pear and his tail flicked in concentration. With a single leap, he was in the tree and pulling it loose. "Here it is!" He dropped it and Sanga caught it quickly. He dropped a few more before jumping down himself. Ashivon brushed himself off before looking to her, "Is that enough?"

She looked at the yield and smiled, "For all of us, yes." Her eyes looked at him and he realized just how many he got. He blushed and Sanga laughed. She gave three of the seven to him, two to Tselah, and kept two herself. "Thank you, Ashivon." He nodded bashfully and they continued. His ears perked and they paused. "Yeah?"

"I think I hear some kids," He said. Sanga paused and lowered her arms. Ashivon caught her eye and he sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We either keep going without any idea of what we're doing or we can get a basic idea," She said. "Lead the way, Ash." He nodded solemnly and they ate on the way. 

They arrived along the forest edge to see a small village pieced together. They had a few fields on the far side and a dirt road running through the middle of their small town, but otherwise, it was a small town. It probably had a population of a few hundred at most. The village was bustling, even if a great deal of people were dealing with the fields. Anyone who wasn't, who were older people, small children, and women too pregnant to go to the fields, looked after one another.

Sanga sighed, "They don't seem too dangerous..."

"You can never be too careful-" He stopped when he saw her remove her waistband and, by extension, her ax. "Sanga, you can't-"

She hooked her waistband around her neck and readjusted it so it covered her tattoo, "Ashivon, they're going to be suspicious as it is. They probably know everyone here by name and I'm a stranger. If I carried something even mildly threatening on me, they'd get antsy." She huffed and ran her hand through her hair, "I haven't been in actual... area outside the main city... since training." Ashivon knew that even if he didn't want this, they still needed to and Sanga was worried enough.

"It'll be fine, Sanga. Just scream and I'll be coming to get you out as soon as I can, alright?" She looked up and nodded.

"I know I've been saying this a lot, but thanks, Ashivon," She turned on her heel and headed in.

The dirt road running down the middle of the town worked more of a divider through the area. There was a small market place in the distance, calling out their wares to the villagers, the local pub also seemed to be the inn with a clear 'Vancany' sign, but the road was clear other than children. When they saw Sanga, they darted out of her way into their mother's or grandmother's skirts. Whispers echoed in her ears, but she couldn't make out what they said. 

Eventually, she made her way to the center of town. A large building had an official air about it and she swallowed. She advanced, but a voice called out, "Ho there, young lady!" Sanga stiffened before turning. A portly, older man grinned at her, a younger, albeit pregnant woman at his side with a young boy. It was likely his daughter and grandson, based on their curly brown hair. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"I am well, Sir! May I ask, what town is this?" Sanga called, walking a little closer. She was still a small distance away, ready to bolt. The pregnant woman looked just fine with her remaining  _where she was_.

The man grinned, "You're in Cowfoot! I'm the mayor of this tiny village, so no need to flatter us. We know what we are!" His grin fell and a small glint entered his eye, "Tell me, are you that disowned nun that finally managed to escape from those Divine bastards?"

Sanga paled and tensed, "I'll be gone before you can call them-"

The woman scoffed before her father spoke up again, "Call them? We're glad they lost their grip on one of their own! They've tried to take some of our own for a few years, but we provide enough taxes and crops to keep them at bay. One moment." He looked down to his grandson. When the boy failed to meet his gaze, as he had been staring at Sanga, the mayor snapped his fingers, "Keelan, wake up." He jumped and looked up. The mayor smiled, "Go inside and fetch a bag, put some food and a blanket in there."

He nodded and ran off into a smaller building next to the office. The mayor turned back to Sanga and his grin returned, "I know you have no reason to trust us, but I promise, we'd like to do nothing more than to spite those cultists and this is the best chance we've gotten in a long time. You're almost to Fenry, assuming that's where you're going. I think I remember hearing that the Perseus platoon is over there somewhere, about a day and a half's walk over. Just avoid everyone else- Keelan, there you are." He stopped chatting as his grandson came back over. He was carrying a large backback with unknown items, but it was light enough to be carried with ease. 

The woman kneeled, "Keelan, run it over and be right back, ok?" He nodded and began to approach. Sanga kneeled herself, waiting. Keelan stopped just in front of her and she smiled at the small boy. 

"Thank you. Blessings be with you," She said. He grinned and ran back over to his mother. She stood and pet his hair, muttering small nothings.

The mayor nodded, "I hate to say this, but it will not be safe for you much longer. While many of us do not like Divinity, there are still a handful who go over to the city every month, if you get my meaning." Sanga clenched her fists and nodded. She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir. I don't think I- well, we, could ever pay you ba-"

He laughed loudly, "You can pay us back by spitting in their faces if you can. You might want to hurry. Perseus Platoon may be rotating soon and you don't want to get stuck with Bellephron or Hercules platoon. They're not the most pro-demon, but they'll do if you miss Perseus."

"Pa," The woman scolded.

He sighed and his demeanor fell, "Right, sorry. This old geezer has an old habit o' rabbling, so you best be off. Wish our best to the other two, will you? And skip the next two villages, they're Divinity-friendly" Sanga nodded and just about turned to the side that hid Ashivon and Tselah.

After a moment of consideration, she turned the other way and headed back into the wilderness. She backtracked to the area in front of the village and waited until she was confident no one was looking. She ran across the dirt road one more time. Sanga made sure she was covered by forestry before she went to where she had left Ashivon.

Only, he... wasn't there. She swallowed and looked around for any sign of him. "Ashivon?" She called quietly. "Ash?" 

No response. 

She would have panicked more, but she trusted him not to leave her. She sighed and went to sit at the base of a tree. Using a stick, she began doodling signs into the dirt. It brought her back to when she had first met Ashivon and had taught him Common.

After a few minutes, the bushes around her rustled and she reached for her ax, but she paled. She had left it with Ashivon. She swallowed and fell into a familiar fighting stance. It was her last chance-

"Sanga?" The sound called. Ashivon came out of the brush and she slumped.

"Ashivon! You scared me! I thought you were Divinity!" She said. He chuckled quietly and Tselah peeked out from behind him.

He walked over and held out her ax, "We were keeping an eye on everything and when you went the other way, we climbed to find you. Tselah got stuck, so it took a little while." Sanga sighed and removed the backpack to look in it. There was a thick, hand-made blanket over nearly a pound of dried meat, a hunk of cheese, and two loafs of bread. Sanga took a deep breath before closing it. She finally fixed her waistband and tucked the ax into the back as before.

She stood and clung it over her shoulder, "We were given some food, a blanket, and directions. We need to find Perseus platoon or something and skip the next two villages."

He blinked, "That went surprisingly well."

She laughed, "Tell me about it. I was about ready to run most of the time, but we need to go. Some people here side with Divinity and they'll try to tell the nearest outpost they can."

Ashivon stood tall, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sanga grinned and held out her hands for Ashivon and Tselah to take.


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sorry I'm being lazy, but I'm skipping forward a day, so it's about noon right now, or slightly before.

*One day later*

Tselah jumped ahead, chasing a butterfly. He giggled as he pounced, but it escaped him. Ashivon and Sanga watched him peacefully. Neither spoke, but both understood the other's silence. Sanga was raised as a follower, not a child. While enjoyment was not forbidden at the Sanctuary, it was not a common thing, so laughter was not too often heard. At least, not on her ears. One of the only laughs she ever heard was by the traveling companion by her side. Similarly, whereas Ashivon could remember parts of his childhood, it had been buried under years of captivity and he had little no time to actually be a kid after his summoning. Some of his best times were spent with Sanga, even if he knew that she was likely getting in all kinds of trouble because of it. 

They each had their issues, that was no doubt. Sanga would have occasional coughing fits and if anything went near her neck without any kind of warning, she'd crumbled a bit and go to cover her throat. Her nightmares had left her breathless more than once. Ashivon would do his best to ease her back to sleep, but he would be woken by her cries. They would pull him out of his own night terrors. There were  _faces_ of  _everyone_ he had  _ever killed._ There were  _children, mothers, fathers, anyone he had ever faced._ He knew that it would always haunt him. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Sanga knew, but she never said anything. She didn't have to. If he ever woke her first, she would try to ease him into a less fitful sleep by rubbing his back or petting the tuff of fur on the end of his tail. It would take a while, but his shaking would stop and his breathing would deepen. 

There was one dream-no, memory, that haunted him. It was the night of the escape, of  _their_ escape. He was back in those ropes that had burned him for years, but this time, they were tighter, cut deeper. Sanga was on the outskirts of the room. Her head was down and he had never seen her look so defeated, even when she had been covered in bruises and scratches. But... she looked so resigned. He hated it. The high priest was at the very head of the room, on a large balcony and read off their charges, not that they were listening. 

But... then Tselah walked by. Memories of everything flashed before his eyes and he got angry. He cried and roared and the binds sliced through his skin. He heard his victims' cries, felt the cool stone of his cell underfoot, smelt the decaying prisoners, tasted the rotting food he was served, saw the fear on everyone's face, and then  _this?_ They were going to subject a  _child_ to this? No. Never. Not again.

He knew deep down that Divinity was probably working to summon a new executioner, but Sanga assured him, but more herself, that they couldn't risk it. It would make them look bad and they would do anything to spin it so Divinity looked victorious, but summoning a new child would make them look like they gave up. It set him at ease, but regardless... 

Tselah seemed to be fine, but he didn't know the horrors yet. He didn't know what he could have done, what he'd have been forced to do. Ashivon was glad that he didn't know. He and Sanga discussed it and they agreed that they wanted to keep him as innocent as possible for as long as they could-

A branch snapped to their right and he tensed. Sanga caught onto it immediately and clicked her tongue. Tselah heard it and finally noticed their cautious demeanor. He forgot the butterfly and went to hide between them. Ashivon sniffed the air and listened more closely and he realized that they had messed up. Sanga narrowed her eyes. "How many?" She whispered. He shook his head, but waved his finger in a circle. She pursed her lips and turned her back to his, leaving Tselah in the center.

They were surrounded.

A quiet growl echoed around the trees and Tselah curled into himself, whimpering. Sanga shushed him. Whoever this was, they would not be taking her child. More rustles around them made her attention cut to the area in front of her. She took a step back in a pitiful attempt to shield Tselah more. She drew her ax and-

A silver and black mass came shooting out of the trees and tackled Ashivon to the side. A large, well-muscled demon had him pinned. Ashivon's training instantly had him trying to pick out key points about his opponent. They were older, but it didn't seem to stop him. He also had horns that were the size of Ashivon's forearm, but he wasn't going to let those anywhere _near_ him. Otherwise, he was a standard demon, but he didn't have the years of fighting experience that Ashivon did. 

He squirmed and using his knee to implant itself in the other demon's stomach, he pushed them off. His opponent coughed, but crouched again. His bright yellow eyes settled on Sanga and Ashivon roared at him. "Don't you  _dare_ ," He hissed.

Sanga forced herself to ignore Ashivon's roar as she brandished her ax, "Who are you?"

Two people in teal blue approached, twin shields on their right forearms. The woman on the right looked slightly pained, "Stand down! We can talk if you-"

"You're just as armed as I am!" Sanga growled. She saw the demon out of the corner of her eye and her face fell, "W-What have you all done?"

The human man frowned, "What do you mean-"

"Kaller," The demon cut off. He focused on the kit and Sanga sidestepped to keep him out of view.

"Don't even  _think_ about it," Sanga snarled. Tselah whimpered in fear and pushed himself into her side. Her free hand rested on top of his head.

Ashivon growled from behind her, "Sanga, run-"

"You won't get far," The demon stated, standing. The two escapees paled over his height. "Stand down-"

"THREE GRACES, ZARIATH!" A regal voice called. Ashivon turned his head to look at the newest arrival. The oldest demon crouched, ready to pounce once more, but Sanga moved and the ax glinted in the light. He backed down, knowing Sanga would gut him before he even got close to Ashivon.

A dun-colored horse burst into view and their attention was grabbed by the man atop the saddle. He looked like every prince Sanga had ever seen in a storybook, his hair golden and slicked back, a proud face, and sky-blue eyes, but something about him made her tense all over again. He focused on the three opponents, and frowned, "Zariath, Hargens, Kaller, what in the world are you three doing? Did you announce yourselves before attacking these three?"

The demon rose and brushed his loose halter-top off indignantly, "We assess the situation and deemed them a threat if approached without warning, Sir-"

"So you attack them?!" He squawked. He tutted and looked to Sanga and Ashivon, "You have my greatest apologies. Their manners were less than optimal and will be getting a talking to when we get back to base, but we are Patrol number 27, Perseus sector, and part of the Fenry kingdom. We're here to escort you to the Queen. She's taken interest in your story and is willing to help." He dismounted and walked over, but he was forced to stop by Ashivon. He stepped between the prince-like man and his group.

"Don't come any closer," He snarled. Sanga swallowed and put a hand on his arm. Ashivon tensed, but he waited for her to say something.

She peeked around to their 'assailants', "Ash, we should hear what they have to say. That one man did say-"

"What if he was lying? What if it's a trap?" Ashivon stated over his shoulder.

The other demon lowered his head and chirped a few times. Tselah yipped as he peeked out from behind Sanga. They exchanged a few playful sounds and Tselah darted out to try and pounce on him. "Tselah!" Sanga hissed, but the kit didn't listen as he play-fought the older demon. She clenched her fist on the ax, but the woman stepped forward.

She raised her hands, "Sanga, please-"

"Don't say my name as if you know me. I don't know you-"

The 'prince' coughed, "You're right, introductions are in order. I am Sir Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the seventh, head of the platoon and seventeenth in line for the throne." He bowed and Ashivon blinked. Jamison looked to the others in his platoon, "Hargens, Kaller, Zariath?"

The caramel-skinned woman grinned and bowed with a flourish, "Rayshal Hargens, I'm the second-in-command of this particular unit and also alternate brown-nose-"

"Hargens!" Jamison screeched. She snickered and stepped back.

The man next to her stepped forward and bowed with noticeably less pazazz, "Drooden Kaller, third-in-command of this unit and primary brown-nose-" Jamison hissed and a small smile graced Kaller's face, "But most call me Drooden in less formal-situations." The demon finally pulled Tselah off of him and once again brushed off his halterneck top. Tselah went back to Sanga and she promptly wrapped him up in her arms. He chirruped in confusion, but she didn't let him go.

The demon bowed and his tail, the tuff patchy in places, but thick in others, curled around him and settled in the dirt, "I am Zariath, head of this unit. I do apologize about my unit's tact, but I stand by their actions." 

Jamison was about to start hissing at him again, but Ashivon bowed his head, "I... I think we can understand."

Sanga nodded in agreement, "We don't have the best track record with people showing up suddenly, and I don't think it helped that you had a demon with you."

Zariath's eyes cut into her, "But you travel with two yourself." She nodded, but Ashivon put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's never met any others besides me, Tselah and the old-" He cut himself off from saying the title. He hated it.

Sanga grit her teeth, "Divinity summons their victims and I don't know if Fenry has the same-"

"Never," Jamison swore. A dark look flickered over his face, but it was quickly replaced by a sillier look, "Fenry and the demon kingdoms are in alliance with each other. We hope to stop the Taking. Also... I would recommend you stay away from one of our own. She-"

Zariath frowned, "Volgen will control herself or will be put in her place."

Sanga and Ashivon shared a nervous look, one Hargens did not miss, "Volgen's brother was Taken before Ashivon. She... feels some remorse over it, but she has a very special hatred reserved for Divinity. Stay away from her if you can."

Sanga nodded, "I'll do my best, thanks."

Jamison clapped his hands together, "Now that  _that's_ over with, we should be going. When we got word of your escape, we sent word to the Capital and their-" He waved a hand between Ashivon and Tselah, "-parents. They should be waiting for us at the Capital and-"

"Sir, they've had a long day and I don't think placing all of this information on them at one is ideal," Drooden spoke up. His stormy eyes flickered between them all. 

Ashivon was borderline shaking. His... Parents? He... He remembered them, but... not. His breath quickened and he swallowed, trying very desperately to  _get ari, but-_

"Ashivon, look at me," Sanga said. Her hand was steady on his arm and she waited, "Ashivon, I need you to breath and look at me. Please." His eyes fell and he did. She smiled, "Hey, I know that meeting them again will be worrying, but they probably miss you just as much as you miss them. I remember you telling me about them and it will be fine."

He swallowed, "But-"

She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, "Ashivon. They'll know you didn't have any choice, they'll understand, but we'll never know unless we go. And if they do condemn you, then... You've made it this long, haven't you?" Ashivon laughed bitterly and leaned into her hand.

 "We'll run again-"

"Before we go making any bigger plans, can we get back to the outpost? We're not quite safe yet," Jamison stated. 

Sanga looked over and bowed her head, "Fine. But we're all staying together."

Hargens smiled, "We wouldn't ask for you to be. We don't separate families if we can help it." Sanga and Ashivon shared a look but went with it. This was going to be either the best or worst decision of their lives.


	7. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon and Sanga talk about some stuff and it's the religion talk again. If clarification's needed, lemme know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drinking game (non-alcoholic, preferably, but can be altered if necessary): take a sip everytime Sanga and Ashivon share a look.

Sanga and Ashivon strode in the middle of the group, with Tselah held between them. If he tried to race ahead, they gave him a look, and the kit resigned himself to staying in the center of them. Jamison had ridden ahead to let the base know of their arrival and Zariath led the group back. Drooden took up the tail while Hargens was to their left and she had yet to stop talking. She grinned, "So, how long have you two been on the road?"

The escapees shared a look and Ashivon nodded. Sanga's lips quirked and she looked back to the soldier, "It's days three or four, but it feels a little longer than that."

"Well... How long have you two known each other?" Hargens asked. Her dark eyes were glittering with curiosity and the early afternoon light.

Ashivon answered this one, "We knew each other shortly after..."

Hargens hummed, "After you were Taken. That's what the demon kingdoms call it and the demons 'summoned?'" She cocked her head in confusion, but Sanga nodded at the terminology. Hargens hummed, "You were Taken. The families left behind kind of get together and stay close. It's a support group, mostly. I know we said don't talk to Volgen if you can help it, but Ashivon, you might want to talk to her. She knows your parents and they correspond anything they know. It's... been hard on everyone. They just reached out to Tselah's parents a little while ago and I think they'll be happy to know everything. And what happened in there?"

At this, Sanga and Ashivon shared a look and fell silent. They didn't catch the glance between the unit. The woman sighed, "It wasn't anything good, was it? Those wounds happened about the same time, huh?"

"We were going to be executed," Ashivon said weakly. Sanga grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. His tail wrapped around her ankle in response, but no words were shared. Hargens knew better than to push more.

"Well, you speak really good Common! They don't usually teach that unless necessary, so where'd you learn?" She asked.

Ashivon hummed, "It was a mix of observation and Sanga. She also taught me to write-"

"Not very well. A cat writes better than you," She teased. He grumbled and flicked her forhead gently. She rolled her eyes and pushed him a little, "Then again, you are a giant cat."

Zariath growled in front of them and Hargens laughed, "Sir, she's not wrong." His tail lashed in opposition, but he also proved her statement. Sanga and Hargens shared a knowing look. "Well, what about you, Sanga? How long have you been with Divinity?"

She swallowed, "Well... I was a murder baby-"

"I'm sorry?" Drooden interjected from the back.

Sanga nodded, "That's the story. Ashivon?" He shook his head.

"Can... we do that later? Somewhere where we can sit and not seem like we're under questioning?" He gave a sharp look to Hargens, who grinned.

"Sorry about that! And what were you going to say?" She pressed.

Sanga narrowed her eyes, "Ashivon said later. He doesn't break his promises, ma'am." Ashivon tensed at the formal term, knowing that was her way of telling Hargens to bug off. The soldier nodded and skipped ahead.

"Well, I asked some questions, so it's only fair for you to ask some!" She grinned.

After another shared look, Ashivon looked up, "I noticed some differences in the uniforms is there a reason?"

Zariath looked over his shoulder, "Demons move better with less clothing, but as we have female soldiers and humans have a need for modesty, we compromised. They also show off our shavings."

Hargens nodded, "They were halter-tops basically, but we share a loose pant design. It helps in different weather, but for them, it still allows movement and tail usage. A tail-less demon stumbles worse than a drunk!" She chuckled at the imagery, but Zariath's tail rose to hit her on the back of her head. She winced and fixed her tone, "Also, the shavings are used to denote a bunch of different things: kingdom, family, accomplishments, mate, everything! It's an identifier of sorts, no two shavings are the same but..." She walked behind Ashivon and winced at his back. "We'll see if Doc can heal that, but even he has limitations. He can look at you too, Sanga. I-Is that your...?" She waved over her collarbone area.

Sanga covered her tattoo, "Yeah. It's never going to work again. When they cut it, the channel was completely broken and it can never be remade."

"That's stupid," She winced. "If you want to get one for the three graces-" Sanga shook her head and leaned on Ashivon again.

"Divinity made it so a cut connection is forever and if anything mixes with it, it'll react poorly. We were told stories of the tattooes burning off and inviting infection into the wound. But... Three graces?"

She nodded and pulled down her shirt to reveal her own tattoo. It looked remarkably similar to Sanga's; the circle with two tick marks on the out top, but instead of one line continuing to the inside, both of the marks continued, as well as a solid line down the center. "Yeah, it's the Goddess, the God, and the Exiled!"

Ashivon cocked his head, "I heard the Saint was a priestess for the Goddess and the God is... death? But what about the Exiled?"

"The Goddess is representative of Life and ability. She promotes life, but also your ability to better yourself. She's mostly about defense and offense, so her primary weapons are the whip, or offense, and the staff for defense. The God is death, but also inevitability. Death is the great equalizer, but his followers aren't all morbid and stuff, they view life as just going with the flow. You're going to end up the same place anyway, right? His weapons are more offense, so you'll usually see flaming swords and a few other weapons. The Exiled are really cool. If you feel, well, exiled by society or something, you can usually take refuge with them. They understand you can't always change your circumstances like with the Goddess but don't like the finality of the God, they usually go to the Exiled. They're more of the 'people's' god than anything. They have really good support groups, it's fantastic!" She finished her rant with a larger grin and Drooden rolled his eyes.

"You're raved again, Hargens. But she's right. I support the God, life is about going with the flow, but that doesn't mean you have to drown. It's about living the best life you can before you kick the bucket. The Goddess is more of a hope you'll get to live again and it's for more ambitious people because they hope to borrow some of her power to advance in life, but people who are a little more mellow or in the lower classes tend to side with the Exiled. They're more defensive and extremely protective of their own usually. Their 'weapons' are the shield and light. In the military, they're usually for front lines and distraction-ops. Their flash-attacks are something to be feared," He joked. 

Hargens whirled around and held her hand up. Her tattoo glowed as a small ball of light entered her hand, "Try me, donut."

"Whatever, wor-"

"Kaller," Zariath called. His eyes cut into Drooden and the soldier shrunk down. "Hargens, you are in no position to talk, you are just as guilty." The woman slumped and the demons sighed, "You two will join kitchen duty tonight as punishment. Drooden, show them to their rooms and Hargens, make sure that Doc and Volgen know about their arrival. I want them aware of the situation. Sanga, Ashivon, dinner will be sent up, but we can discuss more plans in the morning. You three have had a long past few days and I think a proper night's sleep is in order." 

They arrived shortly after, with Jamison waiting without his horse at the gates. The tall, imposing structure was under reconstruction, evidently being covered in stone reinforcements, but beyond it, a watchtower for each of the four corners stood guard. With a have from the nearest two, the gates began to open. Several large buildings were spread out around camp and, based on the smell, the latrines were the one building closest to the wall. The kitchen and dining area was in a building diagonally across. To the left of the bathrooms were the dorms, and the right, an official-looking building, likely a conference hall. A stable had several horses and a few cells next to it, but other than that, and a small garden beside the kitchen, there wasn't much else. 

Drooden pulled them off to the side and into the dorms, "Hargens is going to try and find Volgen first, but if you hear screaming, ignore it and keep the door closed. Granted, I think she would try to bust the door down, but don't answer it to anyone you don't know. Perseus platoon is proud, but you three are a bit of a marvel." Sanga and Ashivon shared a frown, understanding something very clearly: they were prisoners with a 'recommendation' to stay in their room. Either that, or their minds were far too twisted. They dealt with it and followed anyway. 

They were led to a second-level room and Drooden opened it with a wince, "Sorry, forgot that this room had only one bed, but it's all we have outside an actual cell."

"This is fine," They said at the same time. They laughed and Drooden shook his head with a smile.

"I'll bring dinner up later. I'll knock, but for now, get some sleep or talk, but just know that we talk about plans tomorrow and likely leave the next day. If you two want to talk about anything in private, it's now," He advised before leaving. Sanga promptly placed their backpack on the ground and walked over to the bed.

Ashivon and Tselah followed sheepishly. The kit climbed onto the bed and crooned happily at the softness of it. Sanga laughed, "Ash, I don't know how long it's been since you've sat in an actual bed, so go ahead. I can sleep on-"

"On the bed too. We can all fit, Sanga," Ashivon stated. She rolled her eyes.

"Shoulda known. But take a seat first. There is some stuff we need to talk about," She said seriously. Ashivon nodded and did so. Testing the waters, he pushed down with his hand and he jumped back as it dipped under the weight. His eyes peered up and noted that Sanga hadn't protested, so that must be normal. He climbed onto the bed quickly, chuffing as the bed shifted. Sanga laughed and climbed on after him. Tselah crawled into her lap and tried to fall asleep.

She pet his hair, "So, your parents?" Her eyes peered up at him, even if her face stayed looked down at the kit.

Ashivon leaned back and ran a hand through his hair and between his horns, "Sanga... I'm a murderer. I-If they ever find out how many people... I'm worried they're not going to..." He sighed.

Sanga reached her free hand over and grabbed his, "Ashivon, your parents would be glad to have you home. It's been nine years since they saw you and given what little they know about Divinity, they must have thought you were dead."

"I know, but... I can't help but be nervous? I know that Tselah was always going to go back to his parents, but what if mine try to separate us? You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't bear to lose you," He ranted. Sanga smiled as a small blush coated her cheeks.

"Ashivon, I know that I'm former Divinity, but I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon. We've been through too much and I doubt a little parental possessiveness will get between that..." Sanga said.

Ashivon nodded and a thought occured to him, "Where are you going to stay?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know, Ash. You have your parents and Tselah has his, and I could maybe ask for a position within Fenry, but given my past, I don't think that would work out very well. We can talk about that with Jamison and Zariath tomorrow." He hummed.

"And... what if we have to start a war, Sanga? We're the only ones to have ever escaped with  _that_ kind of knowledge and I don't think that Fenry is going to pass it up. I know that the other nuns and priests weren't always the best to you, but..." 

Sanga bit her lip, "But some were still family. I'm not going to play down everything you or anyone else ever did, but Divinity took in orphans, organized a nation that took several days to cross, and a few were like family to me, but... You're right. There probably will be a war. And if I can make sure enough people don't get killed, I might feel better, but they've still done so much wrong, and I-I..." She shook her head and Ashivon covered her hand with his free one.

"Sanga, it'll be ok. We just have to take one day at a time and trust each other. Worse comes to worse, you know every book I ever got my hands on, every story. Don't be afraid to reference them in case, ok?" He asked.

She laughed, "You and your codes!"

He raised a non-existent eyebrow, "It saved you a few times from beatings, didn't it?" She hummed and he reached over to pull her over him. "We'll be fine. I know we will." 

Sanga nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and rearranged Tselah in her arms, "I trust you, Ashivon." With that, they drifted to sleep, accidentally missing dinner in the process.

 


	8. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got a comment from a reader on the old FF that this chapter really hit them, so there's kinda an episode of Ashivon and it's maybe triggering? IDK? Also, gore? Bodily harm? Something? Just be careful, please.

Knocking at the door had Sanga's head jerking up. Two pairs of arms were still wrapped around her, but she wasn't complaining. The person knocked again and she groaned, "Yes?" 

Luckily, the person didn't open the door, "Sir Jamison is asking for your presence at breakfast." Sanga sighed and put her head back on Ashivon's chest. He purred and she laughed at the feeling.

Ashivon lifted his head, "We'll be out soon, Hargens. We just woke up."

"O-Oh, I-I am so sorry! I-I'll be-be out here," Hargens said. Sanga snickered quietly and pushed against Ashivon, but he grumbled.

"No, stay," The demon whined. He buried his head into her shoulder and she fought off giggles at the feeling. His fur tickled, it wasn't her fault.

She huffed instead and pushed more, "Ashivon, we have to get up, breakfast is important." She managed to slip out of his grasp, but the kit was still gripping her waist. Sanga sighed and moved to pick him up. He whined deep in his throat, but didn't protest otherwise. Sanga smiled and headed for the door, "Ashivon, c'mon. You need to get up."

"Five more minutes," He whined, but he got up anyway. His bedhead was horrid, not that her's was any better. Neither cared at the moment. It was too early.

Ashivon opened to door and Sanga ducked under his arm. Hargens jumped as they emerged, "Good morning, you three! Sir Jamison is planning a speech at breakfast and you are the star guests!" Her enthusiasm this early in their day was refreshing, but also a little irritating.

"Hargens..." Sanga grit out.

The other woman perked up and grinned, "Yeah?"

"Too early. Please, take it down a few notches," She asked, rearranging the kit in her arms. He whined again and his eyes finally peeked open. He huffed and snuggled into Sanga's shoulder. Ashivon smiled and pet his hair gently, smiling larger as the kit purred. Hargens led them outside to the courtyard. It was mid-morning, probably around nine.

Hargens smiled, "He really does like you two, doesn't he?" Her hand reached for his hair, but Sanga pulled him closer. Ashivon's ears pressed flat against the base of his head and he pulled his hand away from The Fenrian caught the hint and put her hand down, "Sorry."

"No, it's just... So much happened and we don't know if he knows what was going to happen to him," Sanga admitted. Ashivon nodded in agreement and wrapped his tail around her ankle. She had become used to this a while ago, so she merely smiled. 

Before they could say anything else, they arrived at a large building with clamoring heard inside and the smell of food drifted out. Hargens grinned and threw open the doors. The sound didn't die until her guests entered behind her. Sanga looked over the crowd nervously and she felt Ashivon's tail dislodge. It instead slipped behind him as he also tried to shrink against the prying eyes. Just as Jamison had said, there was a large variety between demons and humans, but the former were gaping at Ashivon. He ducked a little more.

Sanga slipped her hand through his, squeezing it, "It'll be fine, Ashivon." He hummed and his grip was gentle, but strong. Jamison sat at the front of the room with two old men and three aging demons. They looked around and they saw Zariath and Drooden sitting to their right. Hargens left their side to join her unit, but the two humans and demon nodded in support. They had noticed Sanga's pale face and Ashivon's lashing tail and understood their panicked state. Zariath's eyes narrowed as he noticed how tense Ashivon was getting. Between the three, Ashivon was by far the most dangerous and was evidently slipping into old memories. 

Zariath realized he had to step in, "Sir, I told you that this was not a wise idea and I recommend giving them some air-"

"Nonsense, they'll be fine!" Jamison called from the front. He stood and lifted his arms. No one noticed the calculating look in his eye as he did this. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present..." He began. Ashivon's gaze of him gave way to that of the ring. 

' _...Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ashivon...'_

"...Ashivon and Sanga..."

' _...The deadly...'_

"...Who has survived the deadly..."

A hand holding his slipped away and he knew that his target was trying to escape. He snarled loudly and slashed out at his target. They cried out and fell, but he pounced at them.

He couldn't let himself get hurt. Sanga would be torn up if she had to heal his wounds. Not wounds left by his victims, but wounds left by the Divine. He knew they only attacked if he didn't, and he didn't want Sanga to hurt, so he knew he had one thing to do.

Take out the target.

Their arms went up to protect their throat, but he latched onto their arm. They sobbed and several pairs of arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. He bellowed, his feet scrapping at the cold-

_-warm-_

-stone-

_-wooden-_

-flooring underneath him. He panted heavily, remembering one of the times the had multiple people pitted against him. He couldn't let them get at his throat. He tried to shake them off desperately. He heard his victim's screams-

_-something was **wrong** about it-_

-but a voice cut through his ears. "Hey, big guy, we need you to calm down. You're in a safe place, you're not in the ring. You're safe, Ashivon. Wake up  _now_."

His hair was brushed out of his eyes and suddenly, he remembered where he was. They were in a Fenrian military outpost at breakfast. Numerous pairs of arms had him pinned to the floor until told otherwise. With Tselah and... He eyes widened and his head lifted. 

Sanga was sobbing as she clutched her arms close to herself. Thick globs of tears masked her eyes, but he doubted he wanted to see them. He was sure they'd hold  _pain and betrayal and_ -

Hargens blocked his vision, "Hey, Ashivon, are you with us-"

"Sanga!" He called, trying to get up. The arms slammed him back to the floor and he roared, "Sanga, please, I-I-I'm sorry- Sanga!" He called for her, hoping, praying to any deity imaginable that she would be ok, that he didn't nick an arterty, that she wouldn't die-

"Get her to Doc! Wordsmith, calm him down-" 

Ahsivon's head rose again and he saw Sanga getting picked up by someone and he let out a heartbroken roar, "Sanga, no, d-don't go- SANGA!" He continued to try and get the arms off of him, but they continued to hold. 

Zariath kneeled next to him, "Sanga's safe, Ashivon. You need to trust us. She's getting treated. Hargens?"

She nodded and went on his other side, "Hey, Ashivon, listen to me, ok? Sanga's fine. She's safe. Tselah's safe, you're safe. You're all ok and you need to  _calm down_." 

Somehow, he managed to take a deep breath and he let his head fall back on the wood. He drew in air and he thought about what he did. He a-attacked Sanga. W-Was s-she ok? S-She couldn't d-die, could she? N-No, she said it herself, it would take more than Divinity to kill her- Well, he was stronger than Divinity, right?

"Ashivon, listen to me, everything will be ok," Hargens promised. She carded her fingers through his hair and she issued a single command, "Let him go. He won't attack again." Those holding him down looked to Zariath for confirmation and he nodded.

"Let him go."

* * *

Sanga sobbed into someone's chest as they ran her to 'Doc'. They entered a small building, but she couldn't see anything. She was trying desperately to cover the slash and puncture marks. _O-Oh Goddess, was it supposed to gush that much?! Was her skin supposed to hang off in strips?!_

Her tears didn't stop as she was placed onto a table and a familiar voice called, " _Doc! I need you out here ASAP!"_

A door opened across the room, but she couldn't see the person, "What is i', Drood- Hold her down!" The arms from earlier pushed down on her shoulders and fight-or-flight finally kicked in. Her feet implanted in his chest and she pushed him back. 

Sanga forced herself off the table as she faced down the two people. She lifted her least hurt arm and wiped at her eyes. Drooden was walking closer, but a different person stood off to the side. It was an old, pale man with hollow green eyes and a receding pepper hairline, but he hummed, "Drooden, hold back. Let her mind catch up."

His head snapped over, "Doc, are you insane?! She'll bleed out-"

"And she'll reopen the wounds while they're healing and she won't want that to happen. Hold back," The doctor stated. His hands were tucked into his black jacket's pockets and he waited. His eyes settled onto Sanga, "I know that tattoo, young lady. You worship Her, you know what would happen if your injuries healed wrong."

Sanga's eyes flashed over to him, but she felt her arms shake. The sharp pain was starting to rip through them and she grimaced. Doc snorted, "You feel it, don't you? Calm down and let us help."

Sanga narrowed her eyes before she lowered her arms, "F-Fine. I-Is Ashivon o-ok?"

Drooden's lip quirked, "Hargens and Zariath are with him. He couldn't be in better hands, Sanga. Tselah's with someone too and is being looked after." She swallowed numbly and nodded. Doc raised his hands and showed them. They were steady, but the familiar arm rings put her both on edge, but comforted her. 

"Just get up on the table. We're gonna pin the strips back in place and we'll do our best, ok?" Doc asked, patting the table. Sanga hummed and boosted herself on the table. She held out her arms, wincing as she got a better look. There were claw marks that left some strip hanging off and puncture marks that made her arms look like a chew toy instead of a limb.  Doc hummed and went to pull out a few bandages, "Just hold on, I have to wrap these. Drooden, get ove' here an' hold the ends down." 

Drooden winced, but did as he was told. Sanga bit her lip as she felt her skin getting rearranged and tried not to scream. Doc worked quickly and used sparce amounts to wrap her arms. When the first was done, he lifted his hands. They glowed with a familiar yellow light and Sanga closed her eyes as she felt the Goddess's light spread through her limb. If she thought, it was almost like her tattoo hadn't been damaged-

Touches on her left arm broke her out of her trance and it started all over again. She winced as she realized how much blood she had lost. Doc caught her eye and seemed to understand her thoughts, "There always seems to be more blood than there actually is. Jus' res' up for a while an' you'll be fine." He looked her over and his eyes settled on her mark.

"I'll do what I can, but if She doesn't want me to-" His hands flashed and he huffed. "Alright, sorry, but I'm not going to touch that-"

"What? Why?" Sanga asked.

Doc shook his head and looked to Drooden, "Take her somewhere, but I don't want her here making noise." Drooden nodded and set his gaze on Sanga.

"So, want to go back to Ashivon?" 

She took a deep breath and spared a glance at Doc before getting up, "Where. Is. He?" Drooden smiled and began to head out. She sped up to catch up to him. "Also, I heard what you called Hargens. Why didn't you tell us she was a wordsmith?" 

He frowned at the venomous tone and whirled to face her, " _Don't define her by her ability_ , Sanga. Hargens holds her ability close-"

"It's dishonest-"

Drooden pushed his face into hers and his eyes cut so far into her, she was sure he could see everything she had ever seen. "

"I understand Divinity warped your perceptions, but wordsmiths are revered here. Do not judge her for trying to care and connect." He huffed and noticed Sanga had shrunk back. "Look, I'm-"

"W-Where's Ashivon and the kit?" Sanga demanded nervously. Drooden bowed his head and nodded.

He held his hand out, "Follow me." Sanga still didn't take it, but pushed past him. Drooden sighed in frustration and raced after her.

* * *

Ashivon had pressed himself into a dark corner of the bedroom. Zariath had escorted him back to his room and left him there. Neither commented on the blood splatter that led a few buildings down. He was left to his thoughts and what could have happened. W-Where was Sanga? Was she alright? Was there anyway she could trust him again?

He almost didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway, but he managed to catch it just in time. He had just enough time to dive under the bed before the doorknob rattled. The second the door opened, he heard Sanga's raised voice, " _No!_ I don't want you in here! I'll be fine-"

"I know, Sanga-" Drooden said from the hallway, out of sight, but Sanga snarled at him. It reminded him of something he would have done when he was younger. Sanga slammed the door in Drooden's face and sighed angrily.

Ashivon saw her feet turn and she sighed, "I am so sick of people trying to decide for us, Ash." She didn't move for a minute before she headed to the bed. He shuffled away from the edge anxiously and her feet disappeared as she laid down on the bed. 

He strained his ears for any sounds, but he caught a quiet giggle, "You know, I don't really remember a lot of the stuff they taught in class, but I remember a lot of what you told me about your childhood. You used to tell me that when you played hide and seek with your family-"

Ashivon's heart fell.

"-You'd hide under the bed," Sanga finished. Her face suddenly appeared upside-down from on top of the bed. Ashivon yelped and scoot back, but he was too big. The bed thumped and Sanga clasped on for dear life as the bed went up and down. "Ashivon!" 

He pushed himself back, "S-Sanga, please, I don't-" He managed to get himself out from under the bed and pinned himself to the wall.

Sanga sat up on the bed and swung her legs over, "Ashivon. Look at me." Ashivon shook his head and she pushed herself off. "I'm going to keep walking closer until you look at me." True to her word, she continued to advance, but he was glued to the wall.

"S-Sanga, please-" He begged. Sanga stopped just within arm's reach and she kneeled.

A smile graced her face, "Ashivon, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to hurt me-"

His eyes snapped up, "But I did-" He paused at the expression on her face. It was... peaceful. Trusting. Happy. It wasn't the expression of someone he had hurt.

"Ashivon, that wasn't you, that was Divinity and their influence. It takes more than Divinity to take me down, and it should take more than Divinity to take you down. You can't let this get to you, Ash. You're more, so, so,  _so_ much more than this. They tried to make you weak, but you stood against. You're not going to hurt me because you're stronger than this." He hand slowly reached out as she spoke and she cupped his face. 

One tear danced down his face, then another, followed by a third, as he leaned into it. He listened to Sanga talk. He knew she wasn't lying. She couldn't put this kind of emotion in her voice if she lied. Underneath the words, she was saying the same two sentence over and over again, ' _I will never blame you. I trust you. I will never blame you. I trust you. I will neverblameyou.Itrustyou.IwillneverblameyouItrustyouIwillneverblameyouItrustyou._..'

He sobbed and Sanga moved to wrap him into her arms like the moment that seemed like years ago, even if it was days. Ashivon clutched her tightly, being careful of her neck and imaginary wounds, but her shirt, still soaked with her blood, told him it was anything but imaginary. His heartbreaking cries echoed around the room as she ran her hands over his head, his neck, his back, then back again, but she tried to cement the fact she was  _there_ as deeply as she could. She sighed understandingly as she leaned her head down and kissed the crown of his head.

"You're stronger than this, Ashivon. No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side. The Goddess won't be able to rip us apart, do you hear me? I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe and you will never scare me off. No matter what happened, I had stayed by your side and I will continue to be there, Ashivon. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," She stated, letting him cry. Tears and snot stained her shirt, but she didn't care. As long as Ashivon would stop blaming himself for what Divinity had brainwashed him to do, she'd be happy. 

Eventually, Ashivon's tears slowed, but he didn't fall asleep. He pulled away and his eyes peered at her, "D-Do you really...?"

Sanga grinned that- that  _stupid_ grin she always wore, "I don't blame you, Ashivon. I blame Divinity. But you need to sleep. I won't be going anywhere. I promise." He chuckled weakly, but his head rested against the wall.

"Alright then... You better be here when I wake up..." He muttered and he slowly let himself fall asleep. 

Sanga's grin shifted into something else as she shifted in his grip, but didn't leave. She kissed the crown of his head again as he drifted off. She resettled in his grip and allowed herself to drift off again. After all, she had blood to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this differed a lot from the original. This was one, or one of the BIG, scenes I wanted to redo and this was the result. Thoughts?


	9. Forgiveness

Loud thumps at the door woke the two at the same time. They jumped, but quickly relaxed once they realized they were safe. Sanga rested her head on Ashivon's shoulder, "Who is it?" He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She laid her arm over his and relaxed deeper.

"Sanga? Ashivon? Zariath wants to see you," Hargens called. "He wants to introduce you to the camp, but without, you know, his royal idiocy." It was Hargens and Sanga frowned. She shared a tired look with Ashivon before she climbed out of his grip. He whined, but didn't protest past that. She opened the door. Hargens was nervous, flicking her dark fingers together. "So, Drooden told me you know, and I'm sorry, I didn't know the Divine thought of wordsmiths as dishonest..."

Sanga sighed tiredly, "Look, we were just taught that they were sly, lying people who wanted to trick you into doing bad things..." Hargens shrunk down with every word, biting her lip. It was obvious that she had heard these words before. Sanga hummed, "But... I don't think you meant any harm by it. I know that now, so they won't have much effect over me. Why  _did_  you keep it a secret?"

Hargens smiled nervously, "Well, there was that whole thing earlier. In case something like that happened, we needed a way to calm Ashivon down." He rose and walked over.

"How did you do that?" He asked curiously. Hargens paused and Sanga stepped in.

She smiled, "Small trick, Ashivon. Don't worry about it." He bobbed his head and yawned. Sanga laughed, "Ash, we've slept for the greater part of a day!"

Ashivon chuffed, "I'm still waking up." Sanga hummed and looked back to Hargens.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I think a little bit of space would be good for us though."

Ashivon nodded again, "I don't know how, but he sounded a little too much like..."

Sanga froze, and faced him, "Wait, it wasn't just me?"

Hargens cocked her head, "Sounded like what?"

"He sounded just like the announcer for execution days," Ashivon said. Hargens blinked and it obviously took a moment for it to register. Her face twisted and she snarled.

"I am going to  ** _kill_** that bastard," She growled. "He _knew._ "

Sanga raised her hands, "Hargens, Divinity never had many real outsiders, especially as someone as important as Jamison without throwing a large party-"

Ashivon frowned, "There were a few every couple of months. This was when you were gone." Sanga's eyes widened as she processed what that meant. If Jamison knew, then he had purposefully triggered an episode. Hargens shook in anger. The soldier marched off and the other two shared one more look before chasing after her. Hargens seemed uncharacteristically mad, but she seemed really angry. Her arm rings were lighting up practically and the color ranged from all ends of the rainbow. Sanga seemed especially nervous, but her own anger was threatening to bubble over that.

* * *

Hargens charged into the mess hall, slamming the doors open. Ashivon and Sanga stopped in the doorway to see what was going on. Zariath now sat at the head of the table, but Drooden was sitting off to the side with Doc and Tselah. The woman continued forward, ignoring everyone's eyes on her until she was a few yards in front of Zariath's platform. She snarled and stated a few words in Demonic, but it was enough to send the entirety of the Demon occupants into fits of rage. They roared and growled and the sheer threat of it all made the hairs stand on the back of Sanga's neck.

A hand draped itself over her shoulder and she leaned into it, knowing it as  _protector_. Ashivon purred at the motion, but he was just as nervous. Zariath decided he had enough and slammed his fist onto the table. It cracked, but the resounding sound cut through the cries of rage, " ** _ENOUGH_**! ****" He waited until the room was silent to continue, "We are not here to discuss the wrong-doings of our foolish commander but to discuss our visitors, Sanga and Ashivon. They have taken a kit into their care and freed him from a life of slavery. We must assemble a group to both escort them to the Queen and then, my brothers and sisters, to our homeland to be reunited with their families. For Sanga, she will discuss with the Queen, but for the time being, you will either continue as normal or join the guard. Is there any opposition?"

There were whispers, but a single demon stood up. They were on the small side, clearly built for stealth than strength, but the anger in her eyes threatened to take down Sanga with the intensity as it was. Ashivon's breathing nearly stopped as he didn't see just the demon in front of him, but the old executioner. The horns, the fur, everything just screamed 'family' about the two. He barely caught her words in his daze. "I vote we leave her to face her people-"

"Volgen-"

She roared at Zariath, " _NO!_  They took my brother away from me fifty years ago, so they can all go  _die-"_ Sanga shook at the tone as Volgen turned her attention back to the former nun. "You know our people's way, Zariath,  _life for a life_ -"

Zariath leaped over his table and Hargens, and towered over Volgen, "You will stand down and if you kill either of them, you remove  _any_  hope of justice for your brother."

Volgen's ears pinned back, but she kneeled down, " _Fine._ But I want the bastard's name who killed him." 

Sanga froze. She  _knew_ this. He was practically a celebrity. Everyone who ever downed a demon was. She picked her brain for the name of the convict who managed to kill him and her eyes snapped up, "Rickard. His name was Rickard Garithan."

"What?" Volgen hissed, clearly surprised. "You... You know his name?"

Sanga pushed deeper into Ashivon's side, even as her mind  _screamed_ , "Y-Yeah. I-In the Sanctuary, t-they're thought as celebrities, but they're just monsters." Ashivon tensed, but she put her hand over his in a weak attempt to keep them both calm.

Volgen stared her down, thinking. After a tense moment, the demoness backed down, "I don't know you, monster, but you have earned yourself another day to breathe." 

Sanga took a deep breath and bowed her head, "Thank you." Volgen scoffed and took her seat. Ashivon bared his teeth at her, but the demoness flicked her gaze to the table before her anger could cause a fight. 

Zariath puffed himself up to his full size and looked around, "Any  _other_  protests?" There was silence and he nodded, "Well then, I'll be talking to some of you individually to ask for your participation, but carry on. No one is to talk to Jamison. I will handle him." Nods echoed through the room and he faced Sanga and Ashivon, "The kit is at our table from yesterday. If you would like to bring him and Drooden up here, you will eat up here with us." Sanga nodded, but she never left Ashivon's reach as she went to get him. 

Tselah was chirping happily as he looked over Sanga. He ran his hands over her arms and purred. He eventually climbed into her arms, making her laugh.

"Hey there, little angel. It's been an interesting day so far," She greeted. He purred and buried his face in her neck.

"Good day?" He asked. Her pause must have worried him because the kit removed his face and crooned in worry. She nudged his head with her's.

"Good day. Food?" Tselah brightened and slipped out of her arms in favor of Ashivon. The older gleamed as they talked in Demon, but Ashivon seemed to struggle with some of the words. It was irrelevant as Tselah slipped away and grabbed their hands to drag them to the front. He took a seat next to Zariath but kept Ashivon on his left. Sanga was next and Hargens at the end. The food was well cooked and Sanga and Ashivon dug in with fervor.

The wordsmith was chatting again and Sanga cocked her head, "I didn't know you spoke... Demon."

Hargens grinned through a mouthful of meat, "The more languages a wordsmith knows, the better, right? It comes in handy. You do know that the kit has called you two 'Auntie' and 'Uncle' on several occasions, right?" Sanga grinned and looked over to the kit, rolling the wooden ball on the table. Ashivon peered at them out of the corner of his eye, but Sanga rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and continued to eat.

"No, I didn't. I've only known him for a short time, but if anything happened to him, I'd kill everyone in the room, then myself," She declared. Ashivon looked at her in terror, but Hargens choked on her food in her laughter. After a quick moment getting it free (it had gone flying into the crowd, lost forever), Hargens brought Sanga in for a one-sided hug. The nun chuckled, "You know, I don't think it's just the wordsmith part that makes you so likable."

The soldier's grin grew, "Yep! That's just me!" Her smile faltered, "But, hey, I've noticed something else..." Sanga leaned in a bit, so Ashivon wouldn't hear. "Ashivon doesn't know all that much Demonspeak. Is there a reason for that or...?"

Sanga took a deep breath, "He was... summoned... at a young age. There weren't any other demons at the Sanctuary, so there was no one else to talk to. But... he's been a fast learner so far and I think he's been picking up some things from Tselah.." She shrugged and looked over to her boys. Ashivon was still digging in, but his eyes were on her again. 

Hargens hummed, "He does love you, you know. Even after that thing he did this morning."

"Ashivon didn't do anything, but it was Divinity. They brainwashed him as much as they brainwashed my brothers, sisters, and I. We had been raised into thinking that demons were these, these...  _monsters_ , that they were murderers, and showed us as much on execution days. But... there was just something about... Ashivon, I guess, when I first met him. He seemed so different from the stories they told and something deep inside me didn't want him alone, so I stayed with him when I could. There were almost always bars between us, but he showed me the truth, and I... I don't know what I showed him, that humans aren't bad? But what happened earlier, something just clicked in my mind that Divinity had more impact on our lives than we first thought. We're still trying to find out how bad it is. Goddess, I don't even know why I'm, I can't stop," Sanga ranted. Why hadn't Ashivon stopped her? She finally resolved to cover her mouth with her hands, making Hargens chuckle.

"You love him too, but you're... scared," Hargens whispered. Her hands pulled away Sanga's to cover them. With a deep breath and a moment of silence, the look in her eye suddenly became... much older... than Sanga was prepared for. "I know it seems scary, but you need to trust yourself just as much as you trust him. You know him better than anyone here, and he knows you better than anyone here, Sanga. You two are such a power couple, but you're scared of each other. You have so much trust in each other, but you're so scared of losing each other, it could end up destroying you two. Work to communicate more. This is something you strive for. Learn to trust him and to get your instincts to trust him too, "She paused for dramatic effect as the old look disappeared. "Demons aren't as scary as they seem, they're just overgrown house cats, like you said earlier," She laughed and Sanga joined in. 

Sanga nodded, "I... I'll try and you might be right. I... I tried to tell him, but I got scared and told him in some backwards manner and I'm waiting for him to notice and..."

Hargens snorted and grinned, "Telling him like that won't do him any good unless he asks for help. If he feels comfortable enough revealing that, it should probably taken for a good sign, unless you can tell him yourself." A familiar tail wrapped around Sanga's ankle and she squeaked. Ashivon chuckled in the corner of her eye and she narrowed her gaze playfully. He grinned and she laughed happily. 

She knew it was a longshot, but... could she live happily ever after? Someday?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up reusing a lot of material, but I did change some of it to match. If anythign doesn't fit, lemme know. Volgen and Ashivon are going to have some dialogue at some point, but I'm waiting to see how I'm going to handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a lot of this was taken from the old works, but some of it was tweeked. The next chapter will be similar again, but I might combine two of the old chapters into one here for simplicity's sake. I'll see if I can get another chapter out today.

Lunch went by quickly and everyone was dismissed. Zariath stared everyone down and everything.... paused. Expectant eyes, demon and human alike, watched him closely. His head tipped back as he gave a reiteration of his earlier command, "No one is to confront Jamison. I will speak to him. Everyone is to treat him as if they do not know. If anyone breaks my orders, they  _will_  deal with me. Am I understood?" A collective salute overcame the room and Zariath nodded. He gestured for his tablemates to follow him.

They trickled out a side door and Hargens took her place beside her commander. Her eyes were sharp, something that set Sanga and Ashivon on edge. She followed a half-step behind him, "Who do you want me to gather?"

Zariath paused and lowered his head so he could whisper. Hargens seemed to agree with all of them- up until the last. She hissed and took a step back, "Sir, are you...?"

He rose to his normal height again, "Do you trust me, Hargens?" She sighed and nodded.

"Apologies sir. I'll let them know and gather them in the meeting room. When will you be joining us?"

"I'll be guiding the others there and discuss some plans. Just knock before you enter?" Hargens nodded with a smile and darted off. Zariath hummed in amusement and headed back. Ashivon's eyebrows rose in confusion and Sanga had to agree. They seemed so... relaxed with each other. The four continued and the large meeting hall stood in their way. Zariath opened the large door for them. Sanga and Ashivon nodded their thanks as they entered.

Their eyes caught the single long table down the length of the room and the several maps that lined the walls. Ashivon had a very early memory of seeing one of his homelands and he drifted towards its sister map. Sanga watched him and trailed behind. 

His claws hovered over a map and slowly rested on a single position. He remembered a large, warm hand pointing to the exact same spot, a warm smile and a deep chuckle as his father said-

"Home."

"So, you are from the Northern demon kingdom. You don't have the necessary fur, probably a result of living in the south for so long," Zariath noted, coming up behind them. Sanga tensed and stepped away, but the kit crooned, pressing into her side. Ashivon gave her a gentle smile. She relaxed again. "We sent word to the Queen and the demon kingdoms moments after your arrival and we will be met by Her Highness, the demon rulers, and your parents." 

Ashivon sighed and reached for Sanga's hand. She smiled and threaded their fingers together, nodding. He smiled at the encouragement, "Will I have to go with them? M-My..."

Zariath hummed, "It depends, but believe me, they will want to see you. But that's not truly what you're concerned about, is it?" The knowing tone in his voice made Ashivon tensed before relaxing again.

"I..." His eyes flicked to Sanga and Zariath nodded. 

"She will discuss her options with the Queen, but we'll have many issues to deal with before anything is set in stone. But I wish for both of you to understand, until all the details are out, and even then, your positions make choices very difficult," He stated.

Sanga frowned, "What do you mean?"

His yellow eyes settled on her, "A great deal of the population don't understand what has happened to the Taken, and not many here, even, understand what happened to them. Only Jamison and I know."

Ashivon's eyes narrowed, "So you knew as well. And you let me-"

Zariath took a step forward and he towered over the angry demon, "He had his reasons, reasons I will not divulge unless ordered, but that is not the takeaway." He took another step until Ashivon had to shrink down.

"No one else understands what you did, Ashivon. They see you as a child, taken far from home, and is finally returning, a feat no other has accomplished. They do not understand that you have taken more lives than the people here combined. They do not see Sanga as anything but a face to pin their hatred of Divinity on. She will be a target until people know. When we go to court, you will have to recount  _everything_. They will have to hear the horrors from their missing brother and the woman who may be a spy and set loose to take down the Fenrian state."

"Do you understand?"

The speech made Sanga swallow. She closed her eyes, "How many times?"

Zariath turned his gaze to her and backed away, "As many as necessary."

"Will the little one hear it?" She asked, putting a hand on Tselah's head. He looked between everyone in confusion but remained quiet. He understood the tense circumstances and didn't want to get yelled at.

He shook his head, "He will not understand unless it is said in Demon and the language of the court is in Common."

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look. The demon nodded, "Good. Even if... we get harassed, the entire reason we escaped was we didn't want to have another child-"

"-Kit. We call demon children kits-" Zariath cut in.

The other man hummed, "-Kit... suffer what I had. He wouldn't have someone to sit through it all with him." Sanga nodded.

"Are we going to get separated? Other than this morning, we haven't apart for more than half-an-hour at most," She asked. She knew it might make her seem weak, but she knew Ashivon needed her just as much as she needed him.

Zariath shook his head, "I will ask Jamison to speak to the Queen-"

Ashivon pinned his ears back, "Can we trust him? There was that thing this morning-"

"Despite what you may think, Jamison is not a bad person. Do not underestimate the fool." The adults tensed and it resonated. It was the lesson in a book Sanga had lent Ashivon, long ago. The most unwitting character ended up being the one running the show and no one saw it coming. She squeezed his hand and Ashivon gripped it back.

"Thank you, Zariath. I-Is there anything else?" Sanga asked.

He shook his head, but paused, "You will need a new change of clothes. I will speak to Hargens about the issue. Otherwise, I do not want you two separated unless it is stated by me, Jamison, Hargens, Kaller, or Doc. Otherwise, do not leave the other's side. Can you do that-"

"ZARIATH!" A familiar voice roared at the doors slammed open. A silvery blur slammed into Zariath, but he remained standing... Waiting, almost.  Volgen gripped the neck of his halter-top and her feet were planted on his hips. "Tell me,  _Commander_ , why you wish for me to leave my post to escort a murderer, a sorry-excuse-for-a-demon, and a kit to the Capital?" Sanga tensed at the term, as did Ashivon, but it was for different reasons. 

To be called a murderer was the highest insult at the Sanctuary. It made you less than human, but an animal to be slaughtered. But... She had murdered. Even if it was in self defense, she was still a killer now. 

As for Ashivon, he had never  _not_ been referred to as the murderer when the word was brought up in the sentence. But not only was that the case,  _Sanga_ was the one being called the murderer. It... wasn't right. He removed his hand from Sanga's and wrapped his arm around her protectively instead. But Sanga was having none of it as her anger flared at Volgen's words.

"Volgen, it's not his fault he couldn't get out-" Sang protested. She stepped out from under Ashivon's arm. Zariath tensed as Volgen's head snapped over. The two men were panicking as they realized just how badly this could turn out. Volgen climbed off Zariath and began to advance.

"You're right, it's your fault-" Volgen snarled, showing off her especially sharp fangs. Her commanding officer grabbed her arm, but she whirled around in a hiss. In a moment of self-preservation, he backed off. Ashivon was pulling on Sanga's arm, but she didn't rip it back.

"I did everything I could, Volgen. You don't understand-"

Volgen laughed bitterly, "Don't understand? You kidnap kits from their parents' arms and _I_ don't understand-"

Sanga bared her teeth, "You don't know the story-"

"Then tell us or so help me-," The taller woman growled, holding up her claws again. Sanga lifted her head, showing her throat. Ashivon tensed and his grip suddenly became bruising.

"Then do it. It won't fix anything, but you'd be killing one of the only ones who understand Divinity in a way no one else does," She grit back. Her eyes were high, but defiant and terror played deep in her brown gaze. It was the same look she had every time she defied Divinity.

"Sanga-" Ashivon said lowly.

She never broke her gaze with Volgen, "Ashivon, please, trust me." He tensed, but did back off. The demoness in front of her didn't miss the exchange.

Her red eyes glinted dangerously, "You really know which notes to play, don't you? What's stopping me from slashing your throat right now?"

Sanga let a small smirk cover her face, "Because, you don't want to see anymore kits ripped from their parents' arms. If there's the smallest chance I can stop the summonings, you'll let me live." Volgen thought over her words and shifted her weight a little closer. Her mouth stopped next to her ear and Sanga swore she could feel her breath in her ear.

"I still don't like you. One toe out of line, and Ashivon will have to find someone else, do you understand me?" Volgen snarled quietly.

The former nun grit her teeth, "I would never hurt them, but if you do, I will return it tenfold."

"The kit will not understand pain," She stated.

"Agreed," Sanga said and they pulled away from each other. With one last glance, they went back to their respective companion. Ashivon gave Sanga a worried glance.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't do that ever again."

She smiled up at him and placed her hand over his, "I'll do my best, but no promises." They looked over the room and jumped as they realized there were four others there. Hargens nodded at them tensely and Drooden followed her motion. Doc grunted and walked closer.

"So, you're the one who tore up Sanga?" He asked plainly.

Hargens jumped, "Doc, you don't just someone if they're the one who-"

Ashivon swallowed and bowed his head, "I..."

Doc nodded, "I'm sorry. It let me see some o' her other wounds, so she should be good to go." Ashivon cast his gaze back on Sanga.

"Thank you. Her neck looks better. She forgot to cover it," He teased. Sanga snorted and bumped him. Ashivon chuckled, "What? It's true."

Hargens raised an eyebrow, "Says the one who still needs to get their back looked at." Doc frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He grumbled, walking behind Ashivon. The demon's tail lashed anxiously as the doctor scoffed. He lifted his hands and they glowed, "They're healing ok, but having a helping hand never hurts." With a bright glow, the burn marks were gone, but the missing chucks of Ashivon's fur hadn't reappeared. The doctor grumbled, "Well, that's all I can take care of. She's not letting me handle the rest."

Hargens cleared her throat, "Well, now that we have that out of the way..."

Zariath nodded and straightened his shirt, "Thank you, Hargens. You'll be coming along as well." She nodded and the commander began again, "I wish to let you all know that you will be coming to the capital. We are going to be leaving tomorrow morning at sunrise. I am going to have the cooks pack food, but any personal belongings, you must carry yourself. Anyone not up in the morning will be rudely awoken and will serve first watch tomorrow night. Is that understood?"

Doc raised his hand, "You do understand I have patients, right?" He walked back to stand beside Drooden and Jamison.

The demon raised an eyebrow, "You do understand you have assistants you have trained yourself, right?" 

"Touche," The doctor grunted, pulling a stick out of his uniform pocket to chew on. Volgen wrinkled her nose at the sounds, but Drooden rolled his eyes behind doc's back, making her snort. Doc threw his elbow behind him and the soldier sputtered as it implanted in his stomach. Hargens and the kit giggled. Sanga sighed as the tension in the air left and leaned on Ashivon.

"Hey, I... I'm sorry about that. Thank you for trusting me," She whispered.

He chuffed, "Please don't test it again. You're going to give me a heart attack someday."

She raised an eyebrow, "Me give you one? It's going to be the other way around if you keep showing up out of nowhere." He chuckled quietly. His tail raised to wrap around her wrist. Sanga smiled as she played with the tuff. Volgen scoffed, but was ignored.

Zariath cleared his throat, "Any other concerns?" His eyes bore into Jamison's and any protest the pompous little man would have made died in his throat. No one said anything and the commander nodded. "Alright. Meet back here are dawn. Dismissed." The others filtered out, leaving only Ashivon, Sanga, and the kit in the meeting room. 

Ashivon sighed once more, "Why did you do that? You scared the tail off of me."

She sighed and leaned into him, "I got angry. None of this is our fault, and we're getting blamed, and she goes and calls you good-for-nothing, and I... I don't like being a damsel in distress."

"I never said you were. I don't like you getting hurt, but you are one of the strongest people I know," Ashivon said. He moved and pulled her in for a hug.

She grumbled, but wrapped her arms around him regardless, "How many times have you had to fight for me-"

He growled deep in his chest, cutting her off, "Sanga, I fight for you in the only way I know how. I have no idea how to fight with words or quiet actions, but you do. You can fight in ways I can't, where I can't. I trust you when you talk, because you've never given me a reason not to. That talk with Hargens this morning? I have no idea what you were talking about, and I know you were talking about me, but you decided not to tell me. I trust your judgment, Sanga. You taught me how to really fight, and I don't doubt your ability, but I want to keep you safe. Even if... it is from me."

"Ashivon, that-"

He shook his head and buried his face in her hair, "I know you keep saying that it wasn't me, but I'm still..." Still scared of himself, of hurting her again.

Sanga sighed and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, "Alright. But I do trust you. If you feel like you're having an episode, let me know, please. I don't want you torn up over this." She felt him nod and they relaxed.

A small pair of hands latched onto their pants and they looked down in surprise. Tselah grinned up at them and chirped, "'Ello!" They laughed and picked him up, including him in their hug. Maybe, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Hargens frowned as she walked beside Zariath, "Sir... Why  _are_  you bringing Volgen?"

He sighed as he worked on his patrol, "A dog doesn't unlearn tricks simply because it understands the tricks are wrong."

She froze and stared him down, "Sir, are you saying...?"

"I'm taking precautions. You are a wordsmith, but you cannot read minds. We don't know if this is some ploy by the Divine to bring down Fenry. If the Queen's troops go marching in with wrong information, they could get slaughtered," He explained, stopping. He turned around, "You trust me, Rayshal. You know I am doing this for the safety of our kingdoms and besides..." A smirk covered his face, "If Jamison steps out of line, I know no one better to tear out his throat than her. She'll get her justice. If not with him, then when we storm the Sanctuary."

Hargens nodded, "Of course, Sir. They... They do understand that their summoning to the capital means they'll be discussing war, right?"

Zariath sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know, Hargens. But we'll know when we get there. I'll let Volgen know she has the option to teach Ashivon Demon along the trip as Sanga teaches the kit Common."

She snorted and returned to his side, "That'll go well." Zariath chuckled and continued on. Their patrol continued uneventfully. 


	11. Friends, Enemies, and Truces

Dinner went on similar to lunch, but the group heading to the Capital separated themselves in a far-off corner. Hargens, Doc, Volgen, and Drooden were off in the main crowd, saying their good-byes to their friends. Sanga and Ashivon saw similar scenes. Hargens drew the rough end of noogies and bear hugs and Drooden received many slaps to the back, from demon and human companions alike. Volgen was tackled and got plenty of hair ruffles from friends and she looked especially happy. It was the first time either of the new arrivals had seen her as such. Doc chatted with a few other doctors in dark coats before coming back to the main table. Meanwhile, Zariath remained at the table and other soldiers came to give quick reports and promises to keep everyone in line. He nodded and they parted ways.

He returned the gesture and turned back to the three. The kit was between Ashivon and Sanga, playing with his food, Sanga was using her utensils, and Ashivon was digging in with his hands. The commander sighed and grabbed his fork, chewing through the hot stew slowly, knowing it would be at least a week until they had good food like this. A month, if something went wrong.

Footsteps approaching the table made them all look up and Ashivon snarled openly at Jamison. The noble raised his hands, "Peace, please. I would like to apologize-"

"Sir, we discussed this. Do not mention it again or I will notify your cousin-"

Jamison frowned, "Cousin-in-law. She does not need to be notified." Sanga and Ashivon shared a look at the angry correction. Did he not like his cousin-in-law or something?

Zariath raised his head, "Then say nothing and eat." Jamison winced and did as he was told, sitting across from Ashivon and Sanga. He picked up his utensils, digging in slowly. He heard the slurping in front of him and looked up, wrinkling his nose. Ashivon saw the disapproval and put his bowl down. Sanga noticed it and put her utensils in favor of grabbing her bowl and bringing up to her face like Ashivon had done a moment ago.

Jamison sneered, but Sanga snarled, beef and chopped carrots showing in her teeth, "Deal with it." She looked to Ashivon and smiled encouragingly, "Aren't you going to eat?" She took another slurp and he chuckled. He did the same and the kit peeked over in confusion before picking up his own bowl. Zariath shook his head with a small smile as he saw the three slurping at their food like kits... well... one was... but... 

Ashivon gave the commander a cheerful look from the corner of his eye and Zariath knew he was enjoying showing up the noble. Zariath's tail twitched in pleasure before he abandoned his utensils as well. 

The others joined them slowly and everyone saw the showdown between the group and Jamison. Hargens grinned before picking up her own bowl with emphasis, Drooden following shortly. Volgen stared at them before she met eyes with Sanga. The human flicked a quick glare at Jamison, who was the only one using his spoon at this point. Volgen nodded in acknowledgment and picked up the bowl and tore into her bread. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone, but they kept silent as smiles graced their faces at the obvious truce.

"Ok, seriously? Were you all raised in a barn?! I get these three behaving like-"

"Pick your next words carefully, Sir," Drooden warned, looking around. Hargens nodded, raising an eyebrow cautiously. Volgen merely peeked out of the corner of her eye, still sipping on her stew.

Jamison frowned, "I get that I'm not liked, I get it, I do! But you can't exile me like this! I am the head of this platoon-"

Volgen slammed her bowl down, "On paper,  _Sir_. I follow Zariath and  _only_  Zariath." She stood and faced her leader, "Sir, I am heading to barracks. Objections?"

"None. You are dismissed. Remember your orders," Zariath stated, waving his hand. Volgen saluted and left. 

Ashivon finally let himself ponder the salute. It was a slight bow with the arms at their sides. He also noticed if the performer was a demon, their tail remained low unless they were addressing someone lower-in-station, in which case, their tail was higher. He chewed absent-mindedly on a piece of meat and savored it.

The rest of the night went quickly and passed into obscurity.

* * *

That night, the only one to get any good sleep that night was Tselah. His unconscious purrs were peaceful, but the adults felt sick to their stomach. Maybe it was some kind of travel anxiety, but a tight ball of nausea kept them from sleeping well. They each kept their breathing deep, but after nearly an hour of trying to fall asleep, Sanga looked up to see Ashivon's eyes open as well. They smiled at each other but stayed quiet for the most part. 

"Hey..." Sanga whispered, "do you remember that old tune? The one you taught me?" 

He cocked his head, "Maybe...? Do you?" She nodded and she began to hum a quiet tune. It was peaceful and Ashivon smiled as he remembered the song. His... mother had taught it to him. He forgot the context exactly, but when Sanga discovered him humming it once as a consolation, he taught it to her. While over the years, he had forgotten it, she must not have. 

Slowly, he joined in too. Slowly, their voices cut out as they drifted off.

* * *

Birdsong woke Sanga up, but she knew it was still early morning because the sun wasn't up yet. She sat up slowly, taking a deep breath. She looked back to Ashivon and sighed. He had curled around her and Tselah in his sleep and his tail was wrapped around her ankle again. Reaching out, she shook Ashivon gently, "Ash, c'mon, we gotta get up." He grumbled quietly but rose. 

Sanga picked up Tselah and got off the bed so Ashivon could get the blanket folded and packed. He grabbed the bag that Keelan gave them a few days ago, stuffing it in. Throwing it over his shoulder, he looked to Sanga, "Ready?"

She sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know, but it's a little late to change my mind, huh?" He hummed in agreement. Tselah didn't awake as they carried him out. The barest touches of dawn barely provided very little light, so Ashivon guided her to the meeting hall. Opening the door, chandelier light poured out. It highlighted Sanga's new clothes and she touched the newer, lighter fabric numbly. It was a longsleeved shirt, but it was pinned up in her old manner and baggy pants, just like the others. The only difference was that there was no military insignia on the shoulders. No badge with a blue shield, red flaming sword, or a yellow handprint. Nothing. 

Zariath, Volgen, Doc, and Drooden were there, but Hargens and Jamison had yet to arrive. Drooden held a large mug of a steaming liquid. His eyes caught Sanga and he offered it, but she shook her head. Morning drinks would just put her back to sleep. She noticed that Volgen and Zariath didn't have any and raised an eyebrow. Drooden didn't miss the look, "Demons can't have coffee. Makes them sick." Ashivon hummed at the notion and filed it away from later reference.

Sanga nodded. Before she had a chance to say anything, the door slammed open. The kit and Ashivon hissed, but Hargens sent an apologetic look, "Sorry, just got up. I saw Doc's light on, so he'll be over in a few."

"Any word on that furball?" Volgen snarled, her tail lashing behind her. Hargens shrugged, but the man in question crept in the door and closed it behind him. On top of his sharp, wrinkleless officer's outfit, 

He smoothed his hair back, "Early to bed, early to rise, that's what I always say!"  His teal blue outfit looked sharp without a single wrinkle. He had evidentally been up for several hours, keeping it clean. The women in the group rolled their eyes and Sanga took a seat. The kit took this chance to crawl into her lap and try to catch a little more sleep.

She tapped his back, "Hey, don't go falling back to sleep. We have to move here in a few." Regardless, he cooed sleepily and went back to napping anyway. He was able to get about seven minutes of rest before the door opened one last time.

Doc held it open, "C'mon, folks. Queen ain't waitin' for no one." He already had a large medical bag tied to his back. Zariath stood and began to pass out another large pack to everyone.

"The cooks have prepared enough for everyone to last a week. You are each responsible for your own pack, so if you lose it, we will not share with you. We're heading out now. Bathroom breaks can be made on the way. Anything else?" He asked.

Drooden held up a hand. The commander nodded to him, granting permission. "What about weapons?" Volgen held up her claws, Hargens' shield rose, Jamison rattled the sword on his back, and Zariath raised an eyebrow. The soldiers looked to the escapees. 

"We still have ours," Sanga stated. She showed the ax, while Ashivon bared his teeth. The kit raised his claws and tried to snarl, but Hargens laughed. She crooned in Demon and the kit backed off. Sanga looked at the wordsmith curiously.

"He knows that he should stay out of the fight if it comes down to it," She explained. Volgen and Sanga shared a sharp look. Ashivon nodded and wrapped an arm around the kit's shoulders.

He smiled, "We'll do our best to make sure it doesn't come down to that."

Sanga smiled and pet the kid's almost non-existent hair, "Anything it takes..."

Zairath shouldered his pack, careful of his fur and headed to the door. Doc nodded to him as the demon turned around, "Alright team, head out!"

* * *

Sanga and Ashivon had traded the kit and the bags, so the taller carried Tselah and Sanga carried the four bags. They looked around, noting everyone's positions. Jamison and Zariath kept up the front while Drooden and Hargens guarded the back. Doc walked beside them and Volgen was... Sanga frowned as she looked around.

"Looking for me?" A chilled whisper echoed in her ear. Sanga yelped and whirled around sharply. Ashivon's head had snapped over at the sound, but he quickly relaxed when he noticed it was just Sanga and Volgen. Well, on second thought, he better stay on his guard after all...

Volgen laughed, "You humans scare so easily!"

"We do not!" Hargens protested. 

The demoness turned to raise an eyebrow at the woman, "Zariath, what's the score?"

"Seventy-four to one," Zariath stated after a moment of consideration. Hargens pouted and Drooden laughed, patting her shoulder.

Ashivon frowned, "What happened that one time?"

Volgen groaned, "We were stationed at Bone lake and she grabbed my ankle under the water."

Doc snorted, "I remember tha' day. You nearly drowne' 'er." Hargens laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, that was nice while it lasted," She said. 

Volgen rolled her eyes before turning back to Zariath, "There was some unusual animal activity about nine furlongs away, but I didn't want to get too far from the group. It could be Divinity, but it could also be a merchant caravan."

He looked over his shoulder, "How far is Half-Heart?"

"About a quarter day away. Orders?" She stated, unusually formal. Her tail was still, showing her anxiety.

"Keep an eye on it, but if it gets within four, get to us immediately. We will try not to engage if possible." Volgen nodded and with a few long strides and a leap, she was back in the woods about out of sight. Zariath turned back around. Sanga blinked in amazement at the woods, but Ashivon looked troubled. His tail beat against the back of her leg every other step and it was hitting harder and harder. 

Sanga took a faster pace to look at him properly, "Ashivon?" 

He jumped, but didn't lash out. He sighed, "Sorry... I... I can't smell her, that's all. It's like that person in the mask a few days ago." She hummed, remembering them as well.

Doc looked over, "Wha' are y'all yappin' about?"

"It was the day after we escaped that Divinity sent a team after us. They sent the Carnius, Ashivon's old..." She hestitated and he cut in.

"He was handler. I think that's what they called it," Ashivon stated. His posture was tense.

Sanga nodded, "And three other members and a pack of tracking dogs. Ashivon scared away the dogs, but we had to deal with the others. The first three were dealt with, but Carnius... words were said and even though he always said he had the Goddess's 'true blessing-'" She mocked, but Hargens bounced forward to be at her side.

"Like Doc?"

Zariath turned around, but didn't stop walking, "Hargens." She grimaced and returned to the tail of the unit. He narrowed his eyes and she chuckled weakly. Once he was satisfied, he turned back around.

Sanga ignored them and her gaze was on Doc, "You're a True Priest?"

"I though' you figured i' out after I healed you yesterday. But yeah. Never knew 'til I healed someone and suddenly, my hands li' up brighter tha' ever before. She does listen, Sanga." As if to prove a point, his hands lit up, but his chest remained dim- his tattoo wasn't glowing. A soft smile covered his face, but the glow went away and the look went with it. "I don't know how she feels about your situation, but I doubt whoever this 'Carnius' guy was really was a True Priest. He was probably just a lying idiot."

Ashivon snorted and Sanga smiled, "You're right."

"He was an ass," Ashivon whispered. She guffawed and laughed.

"Ash!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you have two stories to tell. Who was the person in the mask?" Drooden called. He tried to walk closer, but Hargens elbowed him, reminding him to back up. He rolled his eyes, but hung back.

Sanga nodded, "He was going on about how I was corrupted and everything, but..." She paused and looked at Ashivon. "It's your turn from here. You can pass."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "No. I-It's time they knew, Sanga. They need to know my title."

Hargens' eyes cut into him, "What was your title?" Ashivon swallowed thickly.

"Executioner-"

"Zariath! We've got a problem!" Volgen cried as she nearly stumbled out of a tree. Her hand was over her mouth and nose. Zariath's eyes widened and he went to get her. He helped her up and pulled her back onto the road.

He sniffed her and clasped a hand over his face as well, "Vervain?"

Volgen nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-It's Divinity. They're on Fenrian land and they're looking for those three." Her eyes flickered to the escapees. 

Zariath's face crinkled like he had to make a decision he desperately didn't want to do. Finally, he looked to Hargens and lowered his hand, "Rayshal."

She nodded, "They'll take care of you until we can join up. Be careful."

He nodded and looked to Ashivon and Volgen, "Then we need to hurry. Ashivon, I apologize, but any humans would drag us down." Ashivon's head snapped over to Sanga and they realized what that meant.

"We're going to have to split you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter and a half. I'm not going to post anything else, I have to be up at four tomorrow


	12. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga and Ashivon split up. As Ashivon finds an instinctual moment of joy, Sanga runs into an old friend, who truly is a friend.

Ashivon and Sanga stared at each other and Volgen put a hand on his shoulder, "Brother, we have to go!"

He snarled, "No, I-"

"Ashivon, you've had to deal with vervain before," Sanga growled at him. His head whipped back around and he stared at Sanga in shock. "Ashivon, that match almost killed you. You need to take Tselah and go. Trust me, please." She stared at him in worry and he shakily nodded. He took Tselah and followed Volgen and Zariath. She watched him leave, but she had to close her eyes to stop herself from watching him leave. "If Divinity is coming, they'll recognize me." Doc cursed under his breath and Drooden looked to the professional, unamused.

Jamison rolled his eyes, "Hargens?"

She nodded and lowered her pack to the ground. She pulled out a green cloak and a pasty-looking mask. "Put these on."

Sanga raised her eyebrows at the familiar shade of green, "Is that?"

"Hargens ran infiltration on Divinty-rebel groups once. She was still a kid and didn't learn anything about Divinity, but we made contacts inside the group called Truth. She-" 

Hargens looked at Jamison, "That doesn't matter right now! Put it on!" She glared at Sanga, helping her into the mask. She grabbed the cheeks of it, staring into her brown eyes, "Look, you are a mute burn victim,  _do you understand_?" Sanga felt a chill go up her spine as she realized that had she not known Hargens was a wordsmith, she'd be checking her skin for burns. Regardless, she nodded. Hargens hummed and swept the cloak over her shoulders and helped her tie it, "Remember, let us do the talking. Keep the hood up until half-heart, just in case." Sanga nodded again, and they pushed on.

It had not been five minutes when they heard hoofbeats coming up behind them. They slowed and Sanga felt her heart stop at a familiar voice, "Ho, there! Have you heard, have you heard? Of our lost sister who was taken from our herd?" She stumbled over her feet, but Doc caught her. He righted her gently.

"You know 'is person?" He whispered. 

She nodded, "Practically a sister. We've known each other since birth." Her voice was also low, but she didn't dare turn around. Pennyroyal had known her since they were toddlers. If anyone could recognize Sanga in this outfit, it was her. They were doomed-

"'Fraid not, fraid not, good lot! Travel we may, but hearing's all nay!" Hargens replied. Her grin was large and she held out a hand, "Friend or foe, yes or no?"

Pennyroyal beamed, "Friend, oh friend! No fiends here, only looking for my sister, the lost dear!"

Hargens wasn't about to let up the game, even as Drooden was watching the exchange with interest, "Lost? At what cost?"

"Her life is the cost. Her betrayal covered my family's hearts with frost!" Pennyroyal sang, but her face was morphing into a practiced glare. Her eyes fell on the cloaked figure and she frowned in suspicion.

The soldier narrowed her eyes, "Betrayal? What dismayal!"

"Indeed. In turn for a good deed, give her my heed," Sanga's old friend replied. Her head shifted over to Sanga. "What ails your friend? A smile in need of a mend?"

Hargens shook her head, "Not a smile, but a fire high as a mile. Burned at her face, destroyed everything in a pace."

"Goddess's light, what a fright! Well, if you say, we'll be on our way," Pennyroyal responded, looking down. 

"If say you agree, we'll set you free. Free as a kite, am I right?" Hargens replied. Pennyroyal nodded and gave a look to the others before galloping off. Hargens grinned as they rode off, "Well, it's been a while since I had a nice rhyming exercise. Say, is your friend always like that?"

Sanga sighed, "Yeah. She likes to read a lot. She's on her way to becoming the master of the library. She's read almost every book there."

Doc hummed, "That's nice and all, but is there any way she recognized you?"

"I don't think so-"

"Oh, she absolutely did. She just wanted Sanga to be careful," Hargens cut in. "'In turn for a good deed, give her my heed'? She appreciates us helping you, but she wants you to be careful. I'm pretty sure she's on our side."

Drooden hummed, "Odd, but she seems nice. But odd."

Sanga swallowed, "Sounds like her..." She looked down and fiddled with her sleeves. Her friend was always talented and because she read, she was always picking up new talents. She knew which plants were which in the garden, she could sew with stitches no one had seen in decades, she knew recipes for everything...

A wrist knocked into her shoulder and she turned around, "Hey, don' go gettin' all sappy. We have places to be. Will 'ey stay on our tail?" Doc asked, turning to Hargens. 

She shook her head with a tense smile, "I told them to go right, so they'll head away from town." Drooden nodded and Doc sighed.

"You wordsmiths and your riddles and rhymes, driving us all up the wall," He grumbled, taking up the lead.

Sanga stiffened, "Wait, Pennyroyal isn't a wordsmith, she couldn't be! Divinity checks for that when you first join."

Doc rolled his eyes, "Well, it's nice that Divinity's stigma promotes stupidity-"

"Hey!" Sanga protested. She wasn't stupid!

Drooden nodded, "No, he's right. Wordsmiths only learn they're wordsmiths when they learn to properly talk. If she was as much of a bookworm as you said, it's possible she read what they were and learned to control it or hide it."

"And if they check when you join, a baby can't really speak yet, so she could have gotten through," Hargens finished with a smile. "It's nice to know that a fellow wordsmith was safe in that setting, even with the odds against them." Sanga hummed and looked to the town.

"A-Alright, but can we get back? I'm worried about Ashivon and Tselah," She said. She tugged on the cloak, but Hargens' warning to keep it on swam through her head.

The other woman nodded, "Alright, we're off!"

* * *

Ashivon dashed through the woods behind Volgen and Zariath. He held Tselah tightly as he ran and even though he was weighed down, he kept going. There was a surge of something pumping through his veins as he ran beside them, and it felt... right. 

Volgen saw the look in his eye and grinned. She called something to Zariath over the roar of wind in their ears, but he couldn't catch it. Zariath huffed, but pressed on. Within 15 minutes, he was breathing hard and they had to take a break. Tselah climbed out of his grip to stretch and Volgen elbowed him.

"Never been on a group run before?" She asked. Ashivon shook his head and Zariath frowned.

"Volgen, you know he has not had much interaction with our brothers," He scolded.

She scoffed, "Right, but no one will tell us why. But we'll change that." She reached to ruffle his hair, but Ashivon instinctively snapped at the foreign hand. Volgen snatched it back and hissed. Her ears were pinned back and her tuff-less tail fluffed out at the attack. Ashivon's fur stood on end as he crouched.

"Ashivon," Zariath soothed, stepping between them. Their eyes met and something about his tone made Ashivon relax. He stood taller and shook his fur flat.

"S-Sorry, I'm not quite used to..." She trailed.

Zariath nodded in understanding, "It's fine. Volgen?"

She was still slightly crouched, "Right... Don't touch his head. Got it. Got a story for it?"

Ashivon blinked and shook his head, "I'd rather Sanga be there. I don't know much compared to her."

Volgen bared her teeth, "Of course she knows everything. Murderer..."

"I'm not a murderer!" Ashivon protested impulsively.

Volgen froze, "I- I didn't mean you! I was talking about Sanga-"

Ashivon bared his teeth again, "She's not one either. Don't talk about us like you know us-"

"We don't know anything about you-"

"You two are acting like kits!" Zariath snapped. He pushed them away and snarled. "Knock it off. Tselah is being more mature and you're scaring him!" Instantly, the two calmed down and looked for the kit. Ashivon found him first, hiding behind a tree, and knelt.

"Tselah?" He asked. The kit ducked more behind the tree, chirruping in fear. Ashivon purred and called again. With a little more bravery, he bolted from behind the tree and into Ashivon's arms. The older demon let himself get pushed onto his back and wrapped the kit into his arms. "Let's get going."

Zariath nodded, "Alright. It's about another forty-five minutes, but we'll get there about three hours before the others join us."

He hummed, "Where are we going?"

Volgen picked herself up, and grinned at her superior officer, "We're going to his second home. It's Hargens' place." Her teasing tone was not lost on anyone.

"Hargens' home is your second home as well, Volgen," Zarith rolled his eyes and took off. Volgen laughed before following. Ashivon sighed and took off after them once more.

The next two stops were designated as silent, for obvious reasons. Ashivon gave Volgen a small nod, one she returned and his heart felt two feathers lighter at the mutual apology, but his thoughts were still clouded. Was Sanga ok? Had they been captured? Were they discovered? Had Jamison betrayed the- He shook his head at the thought, remembering Zariath's words. They needed to trust Jamison, even if he did get them hurt. It didn't make much sense, but they had to deal. Then again, it wasn't much of a 'they' without Sanga. Was she ok? Had she gotten captured?

They eventually reached a small town and Zariath nodded at Volgen. She hummed and disappeared into the street without another word. Zariath strolled out and motioned for Ashivon to follow him. They walked through a dense town, complete with brick buildings, cobblestone roads, and two-story homes, but the people were still dressed professionally as they went about their lives. A few other demons passed in the streets, all of whom stopped to stare before continuing on. Ashivon never caught the pitying glances as they turned and saw his back. Zariath noticed them and shook his head, asking them silently to forget. The onlookers ducked their heads in shame and continued.

Eventually, a small home on the outskirts of the business center caught their attention. It was a brick home, but for some reason, the sides bulged out, but it only added to the charm. A tree in the front with a rope swing in the front suggested kids, but Ashivon was still unprepared for a small whirlwind of energy running out of the house. It squealed loudly and jumped into Zariath's arms, "ZEZE!" Ashivon blinked in confused amusement.

"Zeze?"

 


	13. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally finds out what the title of Executioner means

Hargens grinned as they saw a surprisingly modern-looking town, despite its smaller-medium size, and broke into a jog. "Hargens, return to post!" Jamison demanded half-heartedly. She groaned, but did as told. He nodded and she rolled her eyes behind his back. "Don't make me tell Camille." She stiffened, pulling her act together. Doc shook his head.

"Hargens, these streets are too weird. Lead the way?" Jamison asked, changing his mind. She whooped and all but danced forward. Drooden snorted and Jamison turned to him, "Take up the tail. Keep an eye out for any stragglers." Drooden bowed and Sanga swallowed.

"So, what is here?" She asked.

Hargens spun on her heel and threw her arms up with a grin, "Home!" She laughed and continued forward.

Doc shook his head, "Rayshal, calm down..." He sighed, "Kids these days..."

Hargens stuck her tongue out, "Don't use my first name, Harrison." They laughed and continued. 

Doc's jaw clenched shut and Drooden laughed quietly. Hargens pouted at her friend, but turned to lead them to... wherever.

The town was busy, much busier than the town. Street vendors yelled at the top of their lungs about their wares, children ran through the streets, and a spare demon or two towered over the rest of the population. They tried to keep their heads down, but their horns were rather obvious. No one was giving them any trouble and suddenly Sanga began to realize just how... weird Divinity was. 

Hargens kept an eye out for something, but a little girl came running over, "Rae! Rae!" The soldier's face lit up and she knelt to pick up the girl.

"Jae!" She picked her up and swung her around. Sanga frowned in confusion until she slowly pieced it together. Matching skin, same black hair, same dimples? 

"I didn't think we'd be going to your family's house. Just... yours," Sanga said. The little girl's eyes latched onto her and grinned.

"Wow, you're pretty!" 'Jae' chirped. Sanga smiled.

Drooden grinned, walking over, ruffling her hair, "Hey, kiddo, miss me?" She stuck her tongue out and Doc snorted. "Shut up, Doc." Hargens rolled her eyes and began to prance home, her little sister still in her arms. Doc merely sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

Hargens led them to the other side of town, to a simple brick house that likely held a large family. Stopping a few doors down, the wordsmith put her sister down, "Jasmine, go tell Zeze that we're here and going in the back, ok?" Jayla nodded and raced off. Sanga raised an eyebrow. Was Zeze... Zariath? It... was possible...? Hargens turned back to them and sighed, "Alright, we're going to book it, so get ready? I don't need my neighbors realizing I'm back with everyone, so quicker than a caffine-strung-rabbit, got it?" Drooden chuckled and Sanga grinned.

"Call it, wordsmith," The nun stated. Hargens returned it before booking it to the house. Drooden and Sanga followed her, but Doc sighed.

"Kids these days," He chuckled, following them slowly. Jamison hummed in agreement as he followed. Sanga was pulled into the house by a laughing Hargens and Drooden.

She pulled off the mask and hood and barely had time to register a large mass charging her. It pinned her to the wall in a tight embrace and large gusts of breath tickled her neck as Ashivon buried his nose into her shoulder. He sniffed her, making sure she was ok, untouched. She laughed, "Ashivon, I'm fine!"

He hummed, but didn't let her go, "You were gone for four hours. That's a lot of time for something to happen." Sanga sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Fine. Did you stay out of trouble?" She asked. Quiet yips came from her left and small hands latched onto her cloak. Tselah wormed his way into the hug, whining. "Did you  _two_ stay out of trouble?"

"We got in a fight," Volgen said from across the room. Sanga tensed and the demoness waved her hand, "It was a showdown, no one got hurt. Besides, Zariath won that one anyway. Goddess, you two have problems."

Ashivon snorted and lifted an eyebrow, "You don't know the half of it."

Drooden came over, "So, are you two going to share your story-"

"Who be it that comes through my door, but the lost and found coming in from the moor," A voice called from a doorway. Sanga looked around, noting the largely blue decor of the house, but the front door, the foyer and hallway, and two offshoot doors. 

A short woman who shared the same skin tone as Hargens and Jae stood in the doorway. Her hands were resting on her hips, and she did not look amused. Ashivon smiled tensely and Volgen laughed.

"That's one way to say it, Camille. The one buried under the new kid is Sanga. She's the one coming from Divinity," She explained. Sanga swallowed.

"Sorry for bursting in like this, Ma'am, but-"

Camille shook her head, "Call me not by that name, I'm not yet playing some old folk's game." Sanga nodded and cocked her head. Maybe... 

"Indeed I am, mixing words as I can," The elder quipped, looking at Sanga. The nun stiffened and Ashivon wrapped his arms around her tighter. "This one has been fretting, my words he's not been getting," She tutted, before scuttling away. She almost ran into Zariath, but he lifted his arm for her to pass under.

"You all made it safely," He stated. His eyes landed on Ashivon, who still had Sanga pinned to the wall. He raised his hands, "We're safe. You'll not be separated here."

Ashivon narrowed his eyes, but relaxed more, "Fine." He loosed his hold enough so he could lean on the wall next to Sanga. She could finally see more of the living room.

It was a quaint room, with a full blue couch set, a black coffee table, and paintings all over the walls. If she squinted, she swore she could see kids' drawing on the wall. The light blue walls complimented the rest of the room and Sanga suddenly felt much more comfortable. Drooden stopped next to them and smiled, "Welcome to House Hargens, the most comforting place you'll ever find. Everyone in this house are wordsmiths." Sanga nodded and leaned more onto Ashivon. His tail wrapped all the way down her leg, almost keeping her anchored to him.

Doc finally decided to walk in the back and his shoulders slumped as he took in the atmosphere, "It's still as supernatural in here as the last time we came here." Jamison followed him in but remained silent.

Hargens laughed, "Shut up, Doc. We're only staying here for a few hours until we know they're gone, then heading out again. Right?" She faced Zariath. He nodded and walked more into the room.

"Volgen, if you can let us know when they are more than sixteen furlongs away, we will proceed," He commanded.

The demoness's tail lashed, "Sir, the vervain-"

Zariath nodded, "I understand, but you're more than allowed to follow at any distance and use anything you can." Volgen's ears pinned back again, but Camille came back. She held a rolled-up paper and smacked Zariath on the shoulder- the highest place she could reach.

"What is wrong with you?! Sending a demon after vervain with a target or two!" She was cut off by Ashivon's snarl. Sanga tensed, still wrapped up next to him, but he didn't seem to be entering an episode. He reached down and gripped Sanga's hand. He knew it was a weak attempt to ground himself, but it was working. 

Hargens lifted her hands, "Mom, we have some guests with..." She trailed not wanting to make Sanga and Ashivon sound dangerous. Her eyes still flickered between them and her mother.

Camille frowned, "I know her and I know the executioner." 

Sanga's breathing stopped.

** No one knew **

"What?"

** that the demon **

She swore her world began to slow.

** was called **

She could hear Ashivon's breath hitch.

** executioner unless **

She could feel her heart stop.

** they were **

She could see the faint tattoo, barely peeking out of Camille's shirt.

** Divinity. **

Camile was a Divine.

"How do you know that name?" Sanga demanded. Ashivon was just as tense, picking up the fact too. Their knuckled changed colors as they gripped each other's hands tightly. It was only that, and the kit in front of them, that prevented them from flying into a rage.

Camille sighed and Hargens grumbled, "Mom, drop the rhymes. It's not going to help."

The woman nodded, "Fine. But only because you asked." 

"You didn't answer our question," Ashivon grit. His tail removed itself and bristled heavily. 

"Only people on the inside know that name," Sanga snarled. 

Everyone froze, looking between the two. It had been obvious that Sanga had rubbed off on Ashivon throughout the years; his accent matched hers, their speech pattersn were similar, as was their body language. But they were beginning to see how Ashivon had rubbed off on her. She had subconsciously matched his stance, a crouched position, as opposed to the natural human instinct to stand tall, to make themselves look bigger. The expressions on their faces were exactly the same and it did not look practiced. 

They built themselves off each other, casting aside what they had learned from anything else.

"It was a job assignment. I was to infiltrate, learn what I could, and report back. I am completely on the side of Fenry and the barbaric practices that had were horrific. I'm sorry I did not do much," Camille stated. Ashivon relaxed the slightest amount and Sanga followed his lead.

Drooden frowned, "Can someone please explain what would happen in there?"

The eldest woman sighed, "It is not my story to tell, but if you need me, just yell." Hargens groaned and Camille chuckled. Volgen's tail lashed and she marched over. She towered over the woman and growled.

" _What happened to my brother?_ " She demanded.

Ashivon came over and put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll tell you, but... Can we all take a seat?" He set his gaze on Camille. The short woman gestured to the couches and left the room. She returned a moment later with a clear jar. It had stacks of cookies inside. Hargens grinned and reached for them. She began to pass them out. Sanga and Ashivon waved them off, beginning to feel sick.

When everyone was seated, Ashivon sighed and lowered his head, "Sanga, can you start?" She nodded and being on his right, grabbed his hand again.

She looked out the window, "Divinity was founded a few hundred years ago, when if first split from the kingdom of Fenry. We call that the first schism, as the kingdom supported the God, and we did not. It caused a temporary time of peace, but it was during this time that wordsmiths and a few other types of channels were prosecuted. To deal with it, and the fact that we did not support the God, or death, we had to deal with the influx of prisoners slated for death. As murder was not outright forbidden, we performed executions."

Volgen bared her teeth, "What does that have to do with the Taken?"

"She's getting there," Ashivon muttered. Even though his head was down and the words were low, everyone heard them. He listened passively, having heard this story before. He had wanted to know the tale, so Sanga had repeated it as many times as he asked.

"Eventually, the exiled appeared and at first, Divinity welcomed it. They were offering protection to those who felt they needed it. But after a few months, they became more popular than the Goddess, so they had to do something. They called Exiled traitors to the Goddess's ways and that was the second schism. It prohibited the worship of other deities altogether," Sanga said. She looked around and Jamison nodded.

He cocked his head, "That took place a few months after the first schism, correct?" She nodded, swallowing.

"Then, when worshipping other deities became outlawed, people refused to worship any god. There was apparently anarchy in the streets. People were getting robbed, beaten, and murdered." She closed her eyes and Ashivon wrapped an arm around her. He stroked her back gently, offering support. Taking in a shaky breath, she continued, "Then, murder became one of our chief offenses and because Divinity couldn't kill anyone themselves, they had to find someone to do it."

Hargens' eyes widened, "The Taken."

Ashivon nodded and Sanga pressed on, "They had discovered a new script to summon something from anywhere, but it required a sacrifice of equal value. The priests in charge of the summoning would offer praise to the mother who would provide a dying child, and in turn, Divinity had a sacrifice. A child for a child."

Volgen snarled, "You are a murderer-"

"She's not the murderer, Volgen," Ashivon said weakly. He looked up and the demoness paused at the dead, pained look in his eyes. "I am."

"Ashivon, you had no choice," Sanga responded. She clenched her fists, "I wish I could have done something sooner-"

He shook his head, "Then we could have gotten caught and killed anyway."

Drooden shook his head, "You keep saying that, but how are you a murderer, Ashivon?"

The two escapees shared a look and the demon sighed, "I can get it from here, Sanga." She nodded. Ashivon took a deep breath, "To punish all the murderers, traitors, and wordsmiths, Divinity needed someone to kill them. Otherwise, they might spread the poison..."

' _Lest they spread their poison to the rest of the innocent masses! As we cannot blacken our souls by murdering, we have a creature to do so for us, a creature who has no soul to corrupt!'_

He pulled himself out of the memory and Sanga clasped her hand over his executioner tattoo. He pulled her hand loose and began to remove the binding hiding it from view. He watched it slowly become exposed and passed the wrapping to Sanga. She gripped it tightly, slowly rolling it up. Ashivon displayed it, "This was the sign of the Executioner. It could be used by my handler to make me comply."

They took a moment to look around at the responses. Hargens' hair was blocking her face, likely crying quietly. Drooden was pale, but he was still. Doc remained passive, but it almost looked like he was thinking and in a world of his own. Zariath and Jamison were looking down, equally angry, but that's not who caught their attention. 

Volgen was shaking and looked like she was going to be sick. "W-Wait, y-you were pitted against regular humans? A-All e-exe- Taken were?"

"Your brother was the executioner before me," Ashivon said quietly. He walked away from Sanga's side to go stand in front of Volgen. She watched him, curling up. "we don't want to do it, but we have to. If he was doing it consciously, he could have given quicker deaths. If he refused, he would have been punished and forced to kill. He hated it, every second. Your brother did everything he could to stay a good person."

Volgen sobbed, "H-How did he...?"

Ashivon sighed, "From what I remember, he died in a match. He was getting too old to fight and he lost a match. Only one person can leave a match alive."

Drooden looked up, "How many matches have you won?"

"I never counted, but I think the numbers were common knowledge. Sanga?" Ashivon asked, turning around.

She swallowed, "832. 832 wins. Usually, 10 matches, once a month, for seven years." Volgen climbed off the chair and ran to an unnamed room. Drooden got up to follow her, looking rather green. 

Ashivon walked back over, holding his arm out for Sanga to wrap, but Jamison stood, "Let me see it. The mark." They shared a look, but Ashivon held his arm out. Jamison didn't touch it, even though he clearly wanted to. He scanned it and grumbled, "Hypocrites."

"What do you mean?" Zariath asked, coming over. He looked over the executioner mark as well and growled, "Fiends That's a symbol of the God. It's why its red and it affects you so much. It induces a state of berserking. It was held sacred by Demons who used it in wars. It originated in the eastern kingdom. I can't believe Divinity managed to find out about it and warp its purpose so..." He shook his head and looked to the room that Volgen and Drooden had run into. "Doc, can you...?" The doctor nodded wordlessly and trailed out. 

Zariath went to stand next to Hargens. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Sins that are not yours weigh you down."

"'The sins of my brothers weigh me down.' Isn't that what you always say?" Hargens quipped quietly. Ashivon and Sanga shared a look before they went back to wrapping Ashivon's arm. They understood that they were having a private moment, but they were dealing with their own problems. Especially when the others came back, but that wasn't quite their concern just yet. For now, they had to calm down before too many old memories surfaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been relaxing, I promise, but I'm not going to stop. I have a good run going, but I will try to slow down


	14. Reindeer Games and Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga and Ashivon get to have a little fun showing off and playing around and the story of True Priests comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered a bit of the fighting a little bit. And I know the two kick-offs/throws are a little out of context, but this if fanfiction, I'm allowed liberties and I wanted to fun moment. Again, stole some stuff from the old work and pushing on. Thanks again for everyone's support! It really does mean a lot!!!

Doc walked back into the living room and took in the sight. Sanga and Ashivon were leaning on a wall, clearly mentally exhausted, and they held the kit between them. They doted on him quietly as they ignored the world around him. Zariath was comforting Hargens, but she was crawling into a hole Doc thought she had forgotten a long time ago. Zariath would have to be careful, but then again, he had known her the longest. Jamison had taken out a small notebook out of his officer's coat and was recording something. He had tried to find out what was in the noble's notebook a long time ago, but the pages had been blank. When Jamison found out, he had just smirked. Bastard.

Drooden followed behind him and wiped his mouth, "Now I see why they didn't want to share."

"Those bastards... They killed him..." Volgen muttered as she walked past them. She didn't look at the escapees, but headed for Hargens. She plopped down next the still woman and pulled her into her arms. She rocked the soldier back and forth, muttering quietly in her ear. 

Camille sighed and walked to the center of the room, "Stay as you may, you don't have all day. But your hearts are heavy, but your tears I may levee." She looked at Volgen, "Your brother missed his little follower and would woe to know you are a wallower. Forgiveness you asked for, and forgiveness he swore." Volgen didn't paused in her actions, but her eyes did trail to Camille. She buried her face in Hargens hair to hide her tears. Zaritah took a seat next to them and wrapped them in his own hug.

The elder turned to Ashivon and Sanga next. They paused and waited nervously. "It's been a great many years since I saw you, little one. I knew you would be fearing little to none," She mused.

Sanga's eyes widened, "You knew me as a baby?" Ashivon stiffened at the thought. A thought popped into her head and she bit into her lip. Camille laughed and strolled over to cup the younger's face. Despite his previous actions, Ashivon did nothing to snap at an intruder. Sanga needed this.

"Little sun, your mother loved you more than anyone. Your father was someone she feared, so much so, she couldn't face it as your birth neared."

The former nun hummed sadly, "My mother killed my father before she had me?" Camille nodded sadly, but she brought her closer to place a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Met her as well and I have one more message to tell. Your mother loved you deeply and nothing more mattered to her, no matter how briefly." Camille promised. She stepped away and Sanga pressed her face into Ashivon's arm. 

He felt tears on his fur, but just wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be ok, Sanga. I'm here." She nodded. Tselah purred uncertainly, but it only caused her to laugh, "Thank you, little angel. I needed that." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and Tselah purred louder.

"Sanga."

The nun looked up at her call. Volgen was looking up, her own eyes full of tears, "I-I'm... I'm sorry for-"

Sanga shook her head, "She was slated to die anyway. I don't blame you, or your brother. A-After I met Ashivon, I tried to talk to him, you know."

Volgen stiffened and she lowered her head, "Was he ok?"

"I... don't think so. He was safe, but when I tried to talk to him, he looked sad. He said a word, but I don't think I could say it again," Sanga admitted. Volgen's eyes trailed down and Hargens wrapped her arms around the demoness.

Ashivon sighed, "I heard it. He was constantly running through a few words." He paused, trying to remember the words, " **I'm so** **rry, Follower, Mother, Father**. It's all he would say." Volgen tightened her grip on Hargens and nodded. Drooden opened his mouth, but Doc grabbed his arm.

"Don't. They need this," The older man warned. Drooden's shoulder slumped and he nodded quietly. Tselah squirmed and his guardians let him crawl out of their grip. He ran off, but they knew he wouldn't cause any trouble.

They stayed solemn for a while. For everyone, it was different. For Sanga and Volgen, it could have been days. Volgen's brother had been the one to kill Sanga's mother, but it had been Sanga's organization to summon him in the first place. For Hargens and Ashison, time didn't exist. For one, her mother had participated in the activities of Divinity, even if it was on orders. For the other, he thought of how the revelation had gone over and he had to recount it for Goddess knows how many times. For everyone else, it was about thirty minutes.

Eventually, Jamison stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket handkerchief. The noble walked over to Volgen, "Clean yourself up, you are a member of the Perseus patrol!" He tossed his handkerchief at her, and walked over to Sanga. "Same to you, what would Divinity say to the child they raised, crying like a baby!" He pulled another tissue out of another pocket and threw it at her as well, "You're all going to ruin your clothes and I'm not letting my cousin-in-law see you all looking like Bellerophon Patrol!"

He left the room as quickly as he arrived and Volgen sneered at him, "What a jerk. He has no right." She wiped her eyes regardless and snarled, "We are not Bellerophon patrol, how dare he even compare us to those rats. I'm going to stuff his rag down his throat and gut him until I see it again-"

Doc flicked her forehead, "There are children present." It didn't matter as Jasmine was chasing Tselah's tail as he ran past the group. He could clearly outrun her, but he was humoring her. With a look from Camille, they slowed and went to their respective caretakers.

Ashivon was watching them closely, but he still kept an eye on Sanga. When she pulled herself away from Camille, the elder trotted off into the room, muttering about rude human tornadoes who leave only anger. He chuckled quietly and his head lowered until his chin rested on Sanga's shoulder. She tensed, but quickly relaxed, "Hey, Ashivon." Her hand reached up and scratched him behind the ears, prompting a purr.

Drooden slowly stood, "I hate to bring this up, but we should probably be moving, regardless of the Divine at this point. If someone heard all the racket and told them, all the waiting would have been for nothing."

"He's right. Everyone, gather your things. I want to get out of Half-Heart in five minutes and at the river by sundown. If we can cross it first thing tomorrow, we'll be on schedule," Zariath stated. The others jumped to attention and Jasmine went to get Jamison out of the room. They emerged later and she was fuming. Hargens raised an eyebrow, but Jasmine just stomped on Jamison's foot.

"Young lady!" He yelled after her, "I was merely-"

Hargens huffed, "She's weird, but don't say anything to her. She'll take it the wrong way." 

"Evidently," He snarked, but joined the group. Just like earlier, the group departed quickly, but this time, the air around Volgen was lighter. Sanga knew Volgen didn't trust her, but maybe she'd share what her brother was forgiving her for one day. But just not today.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on since they left. The sun bore down on them and the wind offered no help. Zariath refused to let them stop to eat, so they munched on their rations as they moved. Tselah, noticing that Sanga and Ashivon were more trusting of the group, was racing head, bounding on small creatures on the dirt. Drooden was keeping an eye on him, even has he spared glances to Hargens.

For once, the young woman was completely silent, walking in what seemed to be shame. Volgen refused to leave her side and held her hand tightly. Sanga was relieved that Volgen didn't hold any anger towards the usual ball of sunshine. Zariath and Doc had assured them that Hargens would be back to normal soon, but not to treat her any differently. Sanga sighed and looked to Ashivon.

He was tense and she understood why. Before, the others didn't know. They didn't know what he had done, what he was. No one had talked about it, but it still hung in the air. Another thing that weighed in their minds was the fact that Tselah, an absolute angel, would have been in his position upon their execution. 

Taking a step forward, she brushed against him to let him know she was there before lacing their fingers together. He squeezed her hand in thanks, peering down at her. "It'll be fine, Ash. We're not going through this alone," Sanga swore.

"I know," He said. They fell into silence again, but it wasn't anymore comfortable as before. The others were still a wet blanket. The two weren't the only ones to pick on it.

Doc sighed, "Hey, anyone got any stories? If you sorry suds are gonna mope, we might as well do it to a good story." His eyes were focused on Hargens, but she didn't look up. The mood on the group didn't seem to lift and the kit finally turned.

Ashivon connected their eyes and he nodded towards Hargens. The kit chirped and he bounded over to the sad woman. Hargens stopped as he did. His head cocked and he seemed to think something over. He raised his hands and play-growled. Hargens tensed before taking a step back and began jogging away. She moved so they were heading to the front of the group, then ahead. Gentle laughs came out of Hargens as she played chase with the kit. 

The group relaxed and looked at each other. Sanga squeezed Ashivon's hand, "Nice work."

"That wasn't me. That was all him," He replied proudly. They smiled as they watched the kit chase Hargens around. She still dragged her feet a bit, but she seemed to be feeling a little better.

"Now that  _that_  particular cloud is gone, does anyone want to tell a story? I wasn't kidding," Doc complained. His teeth gnawed on a stick from out of nowhere. His eyes settled on Sanga and Ashivon, "Oi, you two. How is it that Ashivon can fight with practiced moves? Ya know, if it ain't too personal."

Ashivon visibly perked up and his tail swayed side to side, "Want to show them what we can do?" Sanga smiled at his happy expression, knowing it was one of the few things he actually enjoyed.

"Let's go to the front. Do you need to warm up?" She asked.

Drooden pulled a face as he walked beside Doc, "They do know that isn't what you asked, right?"

The doctor chuckled, "Sometimes, the story isn't in what was asked, but a different thought." Drooden gave him a confused look, but the good doctor waved him off.

Sanga and Ashivon went to the front. Hargens caught up to Tselah and pulled him back curious. The nun and her counterpart stared each other down before Sanga pulled her foot back. Ashivon followed a split second later. They headed down an invisible line with rotating kicks, centered towards each other, but never quite touching. Another kick sent them into a cartwheel and a quick sequence of punches left them grinning. 

"How many years have those two trained together?" Hargens breathed. Zariath shook his head, still watching the spectacle. The two still seemed to flow like water, two parallel streams flowing at the same rate, from the same source, and to some unknown end, whether it be the same or different outlets. 

"Wanna try it?" She asked quickly. They were in the middle of a foot-sweep.

He raised an eyebrow, standing sharply for the next round of hits, "Can you hold your ground enough?" Her smirk was enough and she crossed her arms over in an 'x' and planted one foot behind her, ready to take a great deal of weight. Ashivon grinned, noticing a high branch above her head. 

He planted his foot in the middle of the x and pushed himself into a backflip. His other foot stretched out and it clipped the branch. Completing the flip, he landed in a crouch and slid into another low kick. He rose and laced his fingers together, waiting.

Sanga took a deep breath and ran to him. Her foot planted on the little platform and Ashivon  _threw her into the sky_. She panicked, they had never practiced this, but she had seen Ashivon pull this move on unsuspecting opponents, so she trusted him. Throwing her arms out  and locking her legs out, she closed her eyes. She prayed to the Goddess that her heart wouldn't leap out of her throat when he caught her.

She never questioned if he wouldn't catch her.

She was not wrong.

Strong arms caught her as she fell and she laughed. Opening her eyes, she looked into familiar scarlet orbs. The two burst into laughs and Ashivon let out a whoop. Clapping behind them made them turn. After a brief pause, realizing they had forgotten the group was there, they burst into more laughter.

Hargens smiled, "That was great, you two! How long did it take for you to practice the last two?"

Sanga paused, looking at Ashivon, "Well..." 

He chuckled, turning his gaze back to Sanga as well, "...We didn't."

Drooden let out a low whistle, "Wow."

"And you two figured to do something you've never practiced before?" Zariath lectured.

Sanga shook her head, "We've done our own training. I know how to plant myself, Ashivon can do a flip, and I knew he would catch me." Ashivon let out a large purr and it practically vibrated through his chest. They seemed to both notice that he hadn't put her down yet. 

Hastily setting her down, Ashivon's tail lashed in embarrassment, "I've done a few things..." Sanga hummed and pat his arm.

"I know, Ash. It's ok. Did you have fun?" She asked. He nodded and they returned to the group.

Drooden shook his head at the two, "You two are so weird."

Sanga grinned, "I never said I wasn't." She nudged Ashivon, "This guy though? He's the weirder one." The demon growled playfully and nudged her back.

"You're the weird one," He shot back. Sanga stuck her tongue out, but Ashivon growled again and crouched. 

She glared, "You wouldn't." He raised an eyebrow and grinned, as if to say 'try me'. She narrowed her eyes and he pounced. They went crashing and they began to wrestle. The group kept going, knowing the two would catch up soon.

Volgen looked to Zariath, "Ten Farthings that he lets her win."

"I'm not that childish," He stated, focusing forward. His tail lashed side-to-side, showing he really did want to participate. 

"I'll take those odds," Drooden stated. He knew that Ashivon was too playful and would likely accidentally win. Volgen was going down.

Sanga heard them, but she didn't care. She was having fun and so was Ashivon. She hooked her foot around his... ankle? Knee? and spun them so she had him pinned. He purred loudly, but his grin suggested he wasn't going to stay pinned. He used his larger size to roll them over. His purrs quieted slightly, content. He watched in confusion as Sanga's face grew a blush quickly. He blinked in confusion until he realized just how close they were.

Volgen rolled her eyes as she walked over, "Alright, lovebirds, that's enough. Get up." She planted her foot on Ashivon's side and pushed him off. He grumbled but got up. Sanga pulled herself to her feet and bumped into his side. Ashivon narrowed his eyes again, but Doc sighed.

"Volgen is right, you two need to knock it off, a'ight? Now, that was really something. Got a story behind it?" He asked.

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look, but he shook his head. Sanga nodded and looked to him, "It's private. Is there a story behind 'True Priests?'"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Now you've done it." The former nun raised an eyebrow, but Doc just pointed to the front: past Volgen, past Hargens and the kit, past Drooden, past Zariath, and at a very starry-eyed Jamison. " _He_  knows every myth and legend of almost any kingdom, demon, human or otherwise, and knows them better than any of us.'

"Well excuse me for being well read!" The noble protested, pounding a fist to his chest. "Now, the story of True Priests does not have a set starting point, they are as old as the markings themselves. No one quite knows how the tattoos got started, but they just showed up in people's skin years and years and years ago. I've spoken to some of the kingdoms' scholars and they believe that the images we have created from the three graces were devised by the graces themselves, guided by the True Priests. We also believe that some people are more in touch with their individual grace. You see, even though people have the marking of all three graces, they do have a favorite between them."

Sanga and Ashivon nodded, "Yeah, Hargens said something about that."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, most people have preferences, and it goes the same with them. There is no consensus as to who they choose, or why. These kinds of things rarely run in bloodlines, I have yet to see any point in any True Priests' bloodline that it overlaps with another's, other than on a few occasions. They're all from different locations with no environmental similarities, and it has driven me and the scholars mad!" He twisted his hands together, looking rather... distressed.

"Is there a reason?" Sanga asked.

He paused, "Well... A few have tried to find out why, and they began to list off words, hoping for some kind of response." He swallowed and took a shaky breath.

Sanga gulped, wondering if he was pulling her leg or if this was some kind of ghost story, "And?"

Jamison looked up, "'Do not question those who hold your life.' It was some kind of threat, apparently."

Doc frowned, "Now that's a load of bull and you know it. Yeah, we're little pests sometimes, but it's a warning not to go digging into something too deeply, not when you don't want to know the answers." His forearms glowed brightly after this statement, the rings shining brighter than Sanga's own had shone. "See? The Goddess backs me up."

"You don't even have a tattoo, Jamison," Volgen snarked, baring her teeth. Jamison bowed his head and Zariath put himself between the blonde and the demoness.

"Volgen, uncalled for," He scolded. Her ears pinned back, but she fell to the back of the group. The commander sighed in exasperation before putting his hand on Jamison's shoulder.

Sanga looked at Hargens, "He doesn't have one?"

Drooden shook his head, "Royalty aren't allowed to have them. It's a sign of separation from the will of the graces. You'll act in the will of the people, not the graces, and all that."

"Yeah, Fenry's history with graced royalty isn't too pretty," Hargens grimaced. Sanga decided to ask for another time. 

With the heavy cloud from earlier lifted, even if just a little, the rest of the day passed smoothly. They paused for a bathroom break, a water canteen refill at a creek along the way, and pressed on to dinner. 

 


	15. Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon has another episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have too much action and for the old dialogue that was massive in the old chapter will prbably be added in in the next one. Also, have you all seen the new TH answer dump? It. Was. Beautiful!

Volgen bolted through the trees, running from her follower. She kept her eyes on her surroundings, silently mapping them out, looking for a good place to hide. She had broken away from the group, but she had noticed she had a stalker. However, when she had realized who it was, she slowed. Her eye caught a decent place to rest, far enough from the road that only a demon could see firelight through the distance, but not far enough the group would get lost come morning.

She ducked into a tree, and waited. The demoness saw her follower stop under her tree, but she knew she had not been seen. The person looked around with a frown on his face and he stuck his face in the air. Sniffing gently, his head snapped up to meet Volgen's eyes and he grinned. Volgen smirked back and fell from the tree. She pinned the person and began to tickle them, " **Sanga and Ashivon will be worried about you, kit**."

Tselah laughed and tried to escape, " **They know I went!** " He eventually managed to get away, but Volgen had honestly let him loose. He crouched and bared his teeth threateningly. Volgen lowered herself to the ground and tucked her tail in, showing submission. Tselah purred, knowing she was faking, but relaxed. Volgen laughed and she relaxed. A dark part of her mind wondered what would have happened to this little ray of sunshine if the two escapees hadn't rescued him, but she was quick to banish the thought. " **Is this where we're stopping tonight?** "

Volgen nodded, " **Yeah. C'mon, we need to get back to the others. Race you back?** " Tselah laughed and took off. She squawked and took off after him, " **Cheater!** " She was happy he remembered the way they went and before they knew it, they were back with the group. Ashivon purred happily as he saw Tselah back and picked him up. Sanga smiled from her place next to them.

Zariath stood tall next to Jamison, "Did you find an adequate location?" She nodded and jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah. About a furlong that way, maybe a little less. We can be out there before night finally hits," She stated. Zariath nodded and motioned for her to lead the group. Tselah squirmed and chirped in protest. Ashivon laughed and let him loose. The kit ran after Volgen. The demoness dodged him, but sighed as he ran past her. Sanga sighed in the same manner and picked up her pace. Ashivon followed a moment later and before the rest of the group knew it, they were gone from sight.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Drooden asked. Doc sighed through his nose and Jamison groaned.

"No, I don't believe we should. If they've gotten this far, I highly doubt a trip through the woods is going to kill them," The noble quipped.

Hargens chuckled quietly at the sarcasm and elbowed him gently, "Hey, you are worried for them!" He flushed and tried to sputter out an answer, but she laughed and ran to follow Sanga and Ashivon. The others rolled their eyes. They continued on as usual and met up with the group, laughing and chatting happily, but... Sanga was shaking against a tree and Ashivon was kneeling in front of her with his hands raised. Hargens was sitting on the ground, looking shellshocked and Tselah was crying in distress. Volgen took approximately one second of hearing his cries before she swept him into her arms. She cradled him and purred loudly in an attempt to soothe him. 

Zariath looked over at Ashivon, "What happened?"

The younger demon didn't even look away from Sanga, "Hargens jumped on Sanga from behind, but Sanga has... She was choked a few days ago." He purred gently and eased closer. "Sanga, hey, it's me, can you look at me? You're safe, you're fine," He whispered. He slowly reached out his hand to grab hers. Slowly, her shaking stopped and she took a deep breath. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just breath, ok? I'm here, you're safe." Sanga took a deep breath and clutched his hand.

After a moment, she nodded, "I-I'm fine. I need to go on a walk." Ashivon nodded and stood, pulling her up.

Drooden shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, it's about to get dark-"

"I would like to see you try," Sanga snarled. She held her ax in her hand and the soldier took a step back. The nun snorted and stormed off into the woods. 

Volgen approached Ashivon, "Can you take the kit?" He cocked his head, but did as she asked. Tselah whimpered but melted into his arms. Ashivon cooed gently and began to rock the kit back and forth. He saw Volgen disappear into a tree's branches from the corner of his eye and he sighed. 

"She isn't going to like it if she sees Volgen," The demon said.

Drooden shook his head, "If Volgen doesn't want to be seen, she's not. It's for more Sanga's protection."

Zariath picked up Hargens, "Drooden, Doc, can you show Ashivon how to set up base? Hargens-"

"On it," Doc muttered, waving his hand. He dropped his food and medicine bags and pulled out a smaller bag out of a side pocket, "Kaller, get the fire bundle goin'. Ashivon, come help us clear a dry spot." Ashivon opened his mouth to protest, but Doc waved his hand, "You don't have to put Tselah down, just use your feet and tail, if you're desperate." Ashivon bowed his head and began to help. Sadly, it had turned almost a little too dark and Drooden called out for help. Ashivon went to lead him back, but a loud cry made him tense.

"ZARIATH!"

* * *

Sanga covered her throat as she stumbled through the dark. Her other hand grasped at trees and she managed not to fall. Once she couldn't hear the others anymore, she sighed and for a moment, closed her eyes. In doing so, she missed a large bush and fell into. She gasped and began to climb out of it. It took a minute, but eventually, she sat down behind it, emotionally drained.

She sighed and just sat there, branches digging into her back, and the night echoing around her, including angry voices. Sanga swallowed and tried to find where they were coming from. When she noted they were on the other side of the bush, she stayed down. 

"Where were they?!" A man's voice snarled.

"I swear you, I know not too!" A very familiar voice begged.

The first voice scoffed, "Enough with your riddles,  _wordsmith_." Four figures entered her sight and Sanga gasped. Pennyroyal was being dragged behind two men and one woman. She was beaten bloody and she had two shapes burned into her chest over her Divinity tattoo. A long rectangle and a circle overlapped each other and each held its own meaning.  _Wordsmith. Traitor._  Pennyroyal had been found out.

"Please, I beg you, stop beating me black and blue!" She sobbed, clawing at the chain and collar around her neck. The man holding it scoffed and yanked on it again. "Carl, please!"

"Shut up, traitor!" He shouted. He raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Sanga knew she had to do something. They couldn't find the others and she wouldn't dare let them find the kit- "I can only imagine how much terror is going to be on Sanga's face as she's forced to face down that tainted demon. He's going to have to murder her or they're going to murder the kid instead."

Her breath caught in her throat. Her vision turned red. She wouldn't allow that. She couldn't. Her hand gripped her ax and-

A tuffless tail brushed against hers and it took all she had to not cry out. Volgen stared at her from two feet away and raised a finger to her lips. She raised her other hand to show a thin blade. She passed it to the nun. Her head got closer so her lips brushed Sanga's ear. Even with her strained hearing, she almost didn't hear the demoness. "Distract them and trust me." She backed away, waiting for acknowledgment. Sanga stared in horror and nodded shakily. Volgen nodded back and slunk into the darkness.

Sanga backed up to make it seem like she was just walking through. She moved so that even if they got past her, they wouldn't head in the direction she had come from. She wasn't going to risk them finding Ashivon and Tselah. Not in a million years. She began muttering to herself and walking through, "Stupid Fenrians, stupid queen, stupid stupidstupid-"

"Sanga, run!" Pennyroyal screamed, hearing her friend's words. Sanga gasped and drew her ax. "No-"

"Shut up, traitor!" The woman shouted, summoning her staff and striking Pennyroyal across the back. A loud crack echoed around the small glenn. The nun cried out and fell. She would likely not be getting up again. 

Sanga screamed and charged the woman, " _MURDERER!"_ The woman screamed back and they met halfway. Staff met ax. Furious sorrow met angry offense. Sanga pushed back with such a fury that she had only known one other night in her life. Sanga brandished Volgen's blade in her other hand and she realized one error the Goddess held within ability. They couldn't wield two of her gifts at once. Sanga's face turned from a twisted frown to a cruel smirk. She would get her payback. She slashed and swiped, attacking relentlessly. 

She made a mistake.

It wasn't the fact she trusted Volgen.

It was the fact that she forgot about the other two.

Volgen did her best, she really did.

She took down the first without a problem.

The second had noticed and lashed out a whip.

She had been struck down and he had pulled out a knife, coated in vervain.

She had to watch as he walked towards her and-

"ZARIATH!"

The man looked around, but they heard nothing. He laughed and faced the demoness down, "Guess what? They're not coming." He stalked towards her, but a bush rustled to their left. Sanga's head snapped over and she barely managed to see a flash of red eyes. She tensed, knowing that it wasn't Zariath that arrived.

Ashivon roared and practically flew at the two remaining Divine. The man summoned his staff to try and strike down the demon, but Ashivon grabbed it. Smoke rose from his hand as he pulled the wielded towards him. The priest whimpered and tried to run, but the demon wasn’t having it. He pounced towards them and landed on their right ankle. With an audible crack, it snapped under Ashivon’s weight. He sunk his claws into the man’s back and just began to slash. Skin, muscle, bone, nothing was safe. It only took a few seconds for the man to stop screaming, but it would take several days before the blood would wash out of the surrounding grass. 

He stood slowly and turned to the nun and Sanga. Her opponent was frozen, tears streaming down her face. She wept silently because she knew, she  _knew_  there was no getting away from a berserking demon. She knew because that’s how Divinity trained him. The woman summoned her staff. She was not ready to attack, but merely defend and hope that someone would snap him out of it.

No such luck.

Ashivon lowered into his haunches and pounced. Once again, a staff was swiped in his direction, but it landed home this time. He was pushed back by the force of it and landed on his side.

”Ashivon-“ Sanga cried. She took a step towards him, but the nun caught the motion. She sung her staff in her direction and Sanga was too shellshocked to dodge. It caught her in the face, right in the cheekbone. Sanga cried out and fell back.

Another roar shook Sanga as Ashivon  _leaped over the other nun._ He crouched over her and shielded her protectively as the final Divine fell back in shock. He left Sanga to pin her instead and bellowed in her face. His fangs dig into her neck and he pulled back sharply. It was not a fast death. Blood gushed out of her neck as she gasped for air she couldn’t get. 

Ashivon spit out the skin and looked back around. Volgen was shaking, trying to make herself look as non-threatening as possible. He stalked towards her anyway. Volgen’s eyes flickered between Sanga and Ashivon, looking at the human pleadingly. 

"Ashivon," Sanga stated. She was tense and only hoped he listened to her. He paused and his hazy gaze fell on her. Sanga stood tall, knowing he had, in some capacity, control of himself. "Ashivon, you're safe. I'm safe, we're fine," She soothed gently, easing into a kneeling position. His tail was completely still behind him.

"Sanga, he's going to-" Volgen whimpered.

Sanga never took her eyes off Ashivon, "Volgen, I trusted you. Trust me." She lifted her hands, but her palms were towards herself, "Ashivon, I know you know it's me. Deep down, you know. You wouldn't hurt me, but you're not in a good place, Ashivon. Come back to us, where it's safe." She began to quietly hum the old tune that Ashivon had taught her, even if she didn't remember the words. Ashivon still didn't move, but his tail began to swish make and forth. Sanga smiled, "There you go. Ash?" She immediately went back to humming.

He closed his eyes and listened, "Yeah, I'm here, Sanga. I'm here." She nodded and looked to Volgen. The demoness was terrified, but she finally allowed herself to relax. Tears poured down her face and she sobbed. 

The other two shared pained looks. Ashivon plopped down and gestured for Sanga to go talk to Volgen. She nodded and rose, wandering over. "Hey, are you ok?"

Volgen managed to choke out a laugh, "Am  _I_ ok? No! I-I just... How are you two ok with this?"

" _This_ is what we are trying to get away from," Sanga stated. She looked to Ashivon for agreement. Even with his back turned, he was nodding. Volgen swallowed and shook her head.

"I... I... don't know what to say," She whimpered.

Sanga sighed, "You don't have to say anything. Let's just back to the others. Ash?" 

"I can find my way back. I... don't think I should-"

"I'll drop her off and be back for you. I'm not leaving you alone, not for long," She pushed.

He shook his head, "Sanga, please?" 

She offered a hand to Volgen, "Alright, but..." He hummed and moved himself onto his back. Volgen took Sanga's hand and threw her arm over the nun's shoulder.

"I still hate you," She grumbled.

"I know, Volgen. I know," Sanga muttered. The walk back was long, with Volgen pointing the way. It was a never-ending walk, but when they did stumble into the campsite, they were met with varying amounts of chaos. Zariath was pacing and growling, but Hargens was working to calm him down. Drooden was tending the fire and Doc was sitting next to it on a bedroll, Tselah in his lap. Jamison sat on the very outskirts, writing in his notebook.

The moment they walked in, Zariath was in their faces, "Report."

Volgen looked down and leaned more on Sanga, "It was a patrol and we were caught unprepared. They got a hand up on us and... I called. But Ashivon showed up. He seemed to be in some kind of trance and Zariath..." Her voice broke and she shook her head, "It was a blood bath. He tore through them and..."

He narrowed his eyes, "Where is he?"

"Collecting himself. He'll be back soon," Sanga provided. Her eyes cut into Zariath's, "Sir, she's not used to it and she needs to sit down." 

The commanding officer took another look over his subordinate and nodded, "Of course." He motioned to take Volgen. The two women shared a look and the demoness nodded. With her permission, Sanga passed her over and went to the outskirts of the camp. Tselah looked up and the moment she sat, he was leaning against her. He crooned in concern, but Sanga brushed his fur back and kissed his forehead.

"Ashivon just needs a little bit of time, little angel. He'll be back soon," She swore. Tselah crooned quietly. He pointed to their pack and Sanga nodded. The kit perked up and bounded to get the blanket out of it. He returned and Sanga began to tuck it around him to the point he looked more like a cocoon, causing the other humans to laugh. Tselah wiggled, but he only snuggled more into her side. He quickly fell asleep.

Slowly, the others opened their bed rolls and drifted off. Doc was the first, followed by Jamison and Drooden. Before he drifted off, Jamison warned the others not to stay up too late. Hargens and Volgen were sent off to bed next and they curled on either side of Drooden and Doc, making sure the two would be safe between them. Zariath was the last remaining awake besides Sanga, but even he went to his bedroll after putting another log on the fire.

He looked up, "If he's not back soon, I'd like you to..." Something caught his ear because his head snapped over. A moment later, bushes rustled and Ashivon emerged. His eyes were downcast and he didn't look alright in any term of the word, but he seemed safe at least. He approached Sanga and settled next to her. She pulled him into her arms and pet his hair and back fur. Zariath nodded, "We can talk tomorrow, but get some sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Neither said anything, so he accepted their silence. Wandering over the others, he set up around their heads. Ashivon would later tell Sanga he swore he heard near-silent purrs coming from the oldest demon, but he could have been imaging things. He was still dealing with his own demons, after all. He leaned more into Sanga's arms and he let himself cry. Why now, he didn't know. Was it because someone had been horrified by what he did, or was it the fact he hadn't changed from the very place they were trying to get away from. Regardless, tears poured out of his eyes and soaked into Sanga's blue shirt.

She shushed him and continued to soothe him, but let him cry. She refused to judge him, especially after such a brutal display, but he was beating himself up enough over it. It worried her a little that he could enter the berserker state without the counterpart tattoo, but that seemed to be because of stress and his past trauma than anything. Either way, Ashivon needed her now and she would never leave if he let her. So, she let him cry and pet his back and buried her nose in his hair. She could only hope that he wouldn't leave her when he met more people.

Refusing to sleep, Sanga did her best to stay awake. Ashivon moved, but he was still curled close to her. His nose was buried in her stomach and his legs were tangled in hers, granting he'll have a sore back the next day, but he wanted her close, so she'll run with it. Still running her hand down his back, she let herself finally drift off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, heads up, in the dump by TH, I realized something: AFAB demons don't have horns! I wanted a little inclusion in the story anyway (I had a note about that with the exiled in the old story, but it got removed along the way), but yeah. It's not going to be a big deal (it'll be brought up later by assholes, but I'll put a warning in there for people who might get triggered or emotional over it, so... yeah. Next is the weather, and for those who know, night shall shade over all!!!

Sanga, surprisingly, was one of the first ones awake. Well, it would be less surprising to say she had been forced awake by Tselah jumping on her. She hissed in a breath as she snapped up, but only hit her head on the tree behind her. She growled and held the back of her head. All the movement caused Ashivon to awake as well and he stretched carefully. While she noted he was more gently stretched his back, he didn't care about anything else, even going so far as to stretch out his toes. She chuckled and his head moved back in surprise. When he saw it was Sanga, he relaxed again.

"Good morning, Sanga," He muttered, putting his head back on her leg. 

She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Good morning, Ash."

"Was it the kit?" He asked quietly. She made a sound of affirmation and he chuckled quietly. His eyes were focused on the others and he noted that Doc was the only ones awake. He breathed deeply and Sanga hummed in curiosity. "Doc... Tried to calm me down last night, before... And it didn't work. I think he's a little upset-"

"Don' talk 'bout me like 'm not here, Ashivon," Doc stated. He looked up and peered into the demon's eyes, "You can bet your Farthings I'm upset. I was trying to make sure it wouldn't have to come down to you havin' an episode, but-"

"Doc."

He winced, "Sorry, Jamison." The noble in question rose and ran a hand through his hair.

He sighed, "You get upset easily in the mornings. We can talk more on the road." He turned to Ashivon, "We will be discussing last night's events, but only when everyone's up, ready, and in a better mood than last night."

Ashivon nodded and sighed, "I understand. I'm sor-"

"What did I say?" Jamison cut in. Hsi frown was defined, but his tone was not too harsh, "Ashivon, when everyone's in a better mood. Until then, try not to think about it. Have breakfast, play with Tselah, talk with Sanga, whatever. Just don't talk about it." He got up, grabbed his clothing bag, and went to change in the nearest woods.

Sanga shook her head, "What an ass." Volgen coughed in her sleep, but the action gave her away. Sanga chuckled, "We know you're awake, Volgen."

The demoness groaned, "Damnit, Sanga, did you have to give me away?" She pushed herself up and looked at the man next to her. Drooden was drooling on his bedroll and she rolled her eyes, "Idiot." She pushed him, "Hey, doofus, get up. You're drooling again."

He sputtered away, "Wha... no 'm no'..." He wiped his mouth anyway and rolled over onto Hargens. The woman groaned loudly and pushed him off.

"Asshole, it's too early," Hargens grumbled. She grabbed her pack from beside her and moved to try to smother Drooden. He kicked out and tried to push her off, but Hargens giggled. Eventually, he stopped kicking and she pulled her bag off. Volgen watched in amusement and after a moment, she nudged him gently, "Ok, idiot, it's time to get up." He remained still and Tselah slowly approached. He chirped in concern and when it became evident Drooden wasn't moving, his cries grew louder. He tried to shake the soldier awake.

Drooden sprung back to life and rolled over the kit. Tselah squealed as he got pinned under his friend. Hargens laughed and fell back, but she accidentally landed on Zariath, who had somehow had not woken up. The others instantly fell silent, other than Tselah, as Hargens scrambled off the commanding officer. 

Zariath heaved a deep breath before he rose, "'Alright, which one of you  _kits_ landed on me?"

The innocent looked at each other before pushing Hargens forward. She scrambled, "No, please, no!" Her panic seemed to be of a different stem, not of actual danger. It made Ashivon a little nervous, but there was a glint in Doc's eye that told him that Hargens wasn't in any actual danger.

"Hargens, what did I tell you the last time you woke me up?" Zariath grumbled, standing to his full height. Sanga swallowed, suddenly worried. It became very clear to her how tall he actually was. Where he had stood half-a-head over Ashivon earlier, he was now a full foot above Ashivon, horns and all. Hargens was clearly just as nervous as she tried to pull herself back behind Drooden and Volgen. They were giggling and pushing her back. Zariath marched over and threw her over his shoulder. Quickly, he began spinning and Hargens screamed.

" _ZARIATH! I AM GOING TO THROW UP IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!_ " She squealed. The others laughed and eventually, he stopped. He put Hargens back on her feet, but she immediately fell. 

Zariath walked past her, but ruffled her hair on the way to the other two, "Try to keep your morning fun down. We don't want the kit to get any ideas."

Sanga smiled, "It's a little late for that. He jumped on me to wake me up." The group gave her an amused look, but the bushes rustled. Jamison finally emerged, and he took in the sight before him. Zariath looked similar to a disheveled parent, Hargens looked sick on the ground, Volgen and Drooden were still getting over their laughing fit, and Doc looked peaceful. 

"What did I miss?"

* * *

The group got back on the road quickly and Jamison turned to face the group, "We do need to discuss what happened last night." Ashivon instantly ducked his head and Sanga slipped her hand through his. "What lead up to everything?"

Hargens sighed, "I think I started it-"

"No, Hargens, it wasn't-" Sanga began, but Doc held up a hand.

"Let her talk. We talk thin's out here," He stated. Sanga pursed her lips, but nodded. Drooden nodded to his companion and Hargens took a deep breath.

"I forgot that memories stay even when the bruises are gone and I wasn't thinking when I jumped on Sanga," She explained. Her chocolatey gaze went Sanga and she nodded. 

Sanga took that as her chance to talk, "I don't blame you-"

Drooden shook his head, "We hold all that until later. For now, the story." She frowned again, but continued.

"I wasn't prepared for something so close to my throat after what happened. I think I panicked because next thing I know, I can't breathe and Ashivon is trying to calm me down," She stated. She looked to Ashivon.

"When Hargens knew something was wrong, she got off and you got away. I began to calm you down when the others got there," He continued.

Zariath looked around as they walked on, "Anyone have anything else to add?" When no one said anything, he nodded and turned to Sanga. "Why did you lash out?"

She ran her free hand through her hair, "I just needed air, but..." She shook her head, "I don't know. I think it was just a lot at once."

Jamison nodded, "And then Volgen followed you. What happened?" His gaze was more on Volgen.

She clenched her hands, "She managed her way through the darkness, but eventually fell into a bush." Sanga expected someone to laugh, but everyone was completely serious. "It was after she pulled herself that we heard the unit. A three-Divine unit was dragging a wordsmith behind her and I am sure that she knew Sanga on a positive basis. We evaluated the situation and we got their attention in such a manner that we could taken them out."

"But you didn't," Zariath stated.

Volgen bowed her head, "No. I managed to take out one while Sanga distracted one, but the last one used the light whip to knock me down. He pulled out a knife with traces of vervain and I called for you." She looked to Ashivon expectantly.

He swallowed, "I heard and... I panicked. It was you and from what I've seen, there should have been no reason for you to panic like that, so I thought you and Sanga were in danger. I had been sent to find Drooden, and I did, leaving Tselah with him, but my vision was start to..." He swallowed and forced himself to continue. "It was so many memories at once and next thing I knew, I was there, and Divinity was dead, and..." He shook his head.

Zariath took a deep breath, "Volgen?"

"He arrived and first eliminated my attacker. He broke his ankle and shredded through him. There was nothing left in his chest cavity. Then, he turned to Sanga's target. She attempted to defend herself, but after knocking Ashivon down, she struck Sanga. He showed some kind of understanding as he didn't attack Sanga, but the other woman instead. He ripped out her neck and turned his attention on us. Sanga managed to calm him down with the old 'guiding light' lullaby. Afterwards, Sanga and I returned to camp as Ashivon wanted some time alone," Volgen recounted.

Jamison turned his head to the male demon, "What did you do? You were gone for more than an hour."

Ashivon closed his eyes, and lifted his free hand. Sanga squinted, but she saw flecks of dirt under his claws. She put her hand over her mouth, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You did the right thing, Ash. Thank you." The others shared looks of confusion, but she caught their glances, "He buried them. There's dirt under his nails."

The group nodded and remained silent for a while. It was eventually broken by Zariath. "Regardless of what happened, we need to understand a few things. We are to be mindful of other's triggers or requests. If you wish to share, go ahead." He waved his hand and Sanga raised hers.

"Don't go near my neck and please, don't call me murderer," She asked.

Ashivon raised his, "Don't sneak up on me, don't call me murderer, and don't try to harm Sanga or myself."

Hargens sighed, "Don't blame me for other's sins." She seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she kept her mouth shut.

Volgen crossed her arms, "Humans in the capital do this, but don't call me he." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Sanga, daring her to say something. Sanga merely shook her head. She had a friend in a similar situation at the Sanctuary, but given their location, Divinity didn't care so long as he served. Sanga did wonder if demons born female had horns. She would probably find out soon.

Drooden was next, "Don't point sharp things in my directions or attack me from behind. I... won't react well."

"Don't ignore my warnin's. Enough people have an' they've go''en hurt," Doc grumbled. He looked less than pleased.

"Don't even think about hurting my family or my kingdom. Don't _even joke about it_ ," Jamison growled. Sanga and Ashivon tensed and shared a look. They were completely unprepared for the pure venom in his voice. It sent chills down their spine.

Zariath nodded, "Do not attempt to take or place blame or punishment that is not yours to handle. I will assess who handles it as such. If there are any concerns, do not attempt to go around me. Talk to me and I will help. Even if it will hurt me in the end, let me know." There was an understanding in his words and Hargens bowed her eyes at the dialogue. Sanga narrowed her eyes. There was a story there, but whether she got it or not, it was none of her business, yet.

Jamison clapped his hands, "Great. Let's keep moving. It's not even close to lunch, so does anyone want to share stories?"

Sanga thought, "So, what's everyone's story? You know a little about our story, but what about everyone else?" An uncomfortable silence fell on the group and she winced. "Never mind-"

"Nah, it's fine, Sanga, it's just... Not all of us had very happy childhoods," Hargens replied. Drooden, Volgen, and Doc dropped their gazes to the ground and Sanga nodded.

"It's fine, I can understand. I didn't mean to bring up any uncomfortable memories."

Hargens waved her off and fell back to her side, "Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll tell you about me, yeah?" The rising sun cast a warm glow over her caramel skin and it made her look as if she were alight with her memories.

* * *

"I was born in Half-Heart, but I was largely raised in the Capital. Mom and Dad were wordsmiths and would be called in for ambassador work. The other kingdom's embassies always had other wordsmiths, but it was best to have some people who could spin their own wants their own way, yeah? Well, Mom was given an option. She could go on this 'super secret mission' and be able to retire when she was done, or continue her work and retire later in life. I was about seven when this happened, so I barely remember it, but it's a big part of everything so... yeah." Her face fell at the last part and Sanga threaded their fingers together in support. Rayshal looked up and smiled thankfully.

"Well, Mom couldn't send out letter or anything, and she was gone for almost seven years. She missed so much and Dad was left to raise me and..." She threw her free hand in the air, "I just feel kinda cheated, you know? Dad would always take me to his work and I would always hear this stuff about Mom and when she came back... Everyone said whe was different. I never knew who my mom was before... Divinity. She's just so...different now and her tattoo can never be changed to the three graces's tattoo because the ink is so different and it-" Hargens hiccuped and everyone realized at the exact same moment that she was crying. Sanga pulled away from Ashivon to giver her a hug and Hargens buried her face in her shoulder. 

Sanga ran a hand up and down her back, "We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to." 

She shook her head, "Give me a minute." Sanga nodded and let her shoulder grow damp. After a short spell, Hargens was up again, wiping her eyes. Sanga returned to Ashivon's side. "When she came back, she gave her report and came back. She tried to readjust, but she kept seeing me as the little girl and it took me taking up a job at the Capital for her to accept that I was an adult."

Zariath chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, "You were almost twenty, if I remember correctly."

She rolled her eyes and looked to Sanga, "Guess who was placed into his command." She laughed and looked ahead.

Sanga paused, "Wait, how old are you? You look like you're in your mid-twenties."

"I'm almost thirty. My birthday's coming up soon and-" She gasped and jumped up and down, "I can see Dad again!" She squealed and Volgen covered her ears. The human noticed and winced, "Sorry, Volgen." She perked back up, "Anyway, I got put under Zariath's unit for a while, but when the Old King died and his daughter took over, a bunch of units were broken up because new treaties had to be rewritten. Somehow, I got put under his command and we moved to the Perseus Platoon. It's been about four years since then, and we all met within the year after that!"

Sanga paused, "You've been on active duty for four years?"

Hargens shook her head, "Heavens no! Platoons get moved around every six months or so we don't get too comfortable and people with family all over can visit them when they're in the area. We were about to start the next transition!"

"Wordie would drag some of us over to her home on occasion, but the neighbors always thought she was bringing home bedmates," Volgen snickered. "That's why she never wanted her neighbors to see us!" Hargens began shouting again and whacking her pitifully.

Drooden nodded, "Her little sister was born a few years ago and manages to catch Rayshal a few times every year if she's lucky. I'll go next, let Volgen and Doc gather their thoughts."

* * *

"I was born on the border of the southern-most demon kingdom and Western Fenry, a small town called Rahnmarch. It's a mix of Demonic and Common and it means 'March March'. But because of the location, I grew up surrounded by a mix of humans and demons. I can speak enough of demon, but I'm not fluent. But Ma and Pa were farmers, and as you can imagine, I had siblings for miles. I was the third youngest and my oldest brother had gone off to serve and my older two sisters went to study at college," Drooden listed on his fingers.

"What about your two younger siblings and older sibling?" Sanga asked.

He chuckled, "You know, living in the country, you worship the God for a few reasons. The demons that pass through likely worship them, personal reasons, or like anyone else, you've lost a decent amount of family. We lost my little brother and sister to illness. And that war I mentioned earlier? It was listed as a small squirmish in history books, but to us, it looked like a wasteland. War claimed my older brother." He took a deep breath and held a hand to the tattoo between his collarbones and uttered a quick prayer under his breath. Sanga watched it passively, trying to ignore the bitter itch in her mind over the action.

Volgen looked over sharply, "Wait, that was your village?!" Her eyes were wide and her posture was low, ready to bolt. Ashivon's eyes widened as well as he pieced together what she was saying. "The one with the giant rock in the center of town?" Drooden took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"It was. Can we... not talk about it? I may support the God of Death, but I don't want to-" He shook his head and Volgen bowed her own. 

"Right. I-I-I'm..."

"Don't worry about it. You had orders... Moving on, Ma and Pa were hit pretty hard after that. They tried to coddle me, but it didn't go well. After Gracia and Bernie moved out, they realized that the farm was a lost cause and moved closer to town. Ma had always liked baking and showed Pa and they became bakers. Eventually, the Bellerophon patrol passed through and I realized I wanted to join the service. I'd sneak out of the house to go beg them to accept me, but they were... horrid... to say the least. Zariath?" Drooden asked knowingly. Ashivon looked over in confusion and finally noticed the commander's tail was lashing back and forth as they walked.

Zariath snarled, "Those scab-ridden furballs bring disgrace upon the alliance. They don't follow protocols, they bring chaos to the towns they're  _supposed_  to protect and don't even get me started on the team divisions." He cursed under his breath and the others under him laughed.

Drooden nodded, "So, they continued to reject me, telling me they didn't accept fresh-faced children into their ranks."

"And the truth?" Hargens asked.

He scoffed, "I didn't try and fit into the human division. But I'm glad they did not accept me. They moved on after five months and Perseus Patrol arrived. I was nervous, but I saw Hargens and Zariath. They were leading a group into town for supplies and their nature with the rest of their company was different. I approached them-"

"You  _tripped_ -" Hargens cut in. 

Drooden huffed, "I  _approached_  them and asked them to let me join. Zariath was gruff as ever and told me to follow, so I did. Along the way, one of the demons tripped and hurt her ankle-"

"Please, I was helping Zariath!" Volgen protested. "I didn't actually hurt my ankle."

"You sure about that? I think all your complainin' says different," Doc joined in. His eyes were playful. The memory must have been pleasant because the smile on his face was one of the least sarcastic either Sanga or Ashivon had seen yet. Volgen had nothing to say.

Drooden narrowed his eyes at the others, "Anyway, I came over and tried to help, but Volgen refused my help. I knew it was a test, but I didn't know how to react. I either ignore a comrade, or I help out and make it seem like I'm better than them. Either way, I could have been in trouble. Then I remembered I had a knife in my boot-"

"Which I told you was a mistake later and you lost two toes three weeks after," Doc chimed in again. Hargens and Volgen howled in laughed and even Zariath laughed. Jamison was oddly quiet. 

Drooden pouted lightly, "Hey, can I finish?" No one interrupted him and he took a deep breath. "So, I make a quick cane and offered it. 'Look, you can beat me over the head with it if I crossed a line, but I doubt you want to let that get worse,' I said." He looked at Volgen expectantly.

She grinned, her fangs glinting in the light, "I beat him over the head with it anyway, but I used it."

Zariath nodded, "His choice surprised me, but he let her keep her pride but looked out for his own, as well as being prepared. We started his training the next day."

"How old were you?" Sanga asked again, this time focused on Drooden.

"That was about three years ago, at 16. I'm 19 now," He said. Sanga squinted at him and she could kind of see it, but he looked in his early-mid-twenties. She sighed and shook her head. Drooden chuckled and nodded, "I get that a lot. Hey, Volgen, do you want to go next?"

She sighed and looked up to the sky, "Do I have to?" She sighed before anyone could answer her.

* * *

"I was born in the southern demon kingdom, right in the Capital by the border. I was a runt, as my mother had a few health issues, but it was never a problem. My parents were pretty average, two rambunctious kids who were let out until it was dark out. When I... began to understand myself more, they helped me when I began to change my name and everything. It was... nice, but my brother was the best. He was the first to know about my different gender and he taught me everything I know. How to hunt, how to fight, everything demons need to know by the time they leave the house. We were happy, ignorant. We didn't understand much of written language outside names, so I didn't know what the giant slab in the center of the city was, other than a long boring list of long boring names. But... Mother and Father were getting more and more nervous, keeping an eye on Big Brother more and more. They hated it when he left the house."

She clenched her fists, "I should have listened to the elder. I should have recognized the signs from the stories, I should have-" Zariath stopped and walked over to her.

"Volgen, you didn't know and you couldn't have done anything anyway," He stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

The demoness bared her teeth, "I should have known, Zariath! Maybe my last words wouldn't have been..." She shook her head. "I hated it. All of the kids in town were getting locked in their homes by their parents and no one would come out to play. I hated it. I... I just wanted someone to play with me. I... I didn't know that- He knew. He knew why he couldn't go outside, but I pushed him. Told him that... I hated him and I hoped he got captured like in those ridiculous stories that the Elder told. He froze and suddenly, a circle opened up underneath him. It... It looked just like that stupid sign." Volgen shook her head again and looked over at Sanga, "That stupid sign from that stupid cult lead by stupid people with stupid followers and..." Her voice cracked and Tselah whined. 

He looked up at Sanga, asking quietly for permission and she nodded. He walked over and leaned into her side. Volgen purred, wrapping her tail around his waist, "Hey, little angel. I'm fine. But that sign haunted me and I was just so angry. Mother and Father coddled me the rest of my life and I finally understood what those names in the center of town were. They were the demons who had been taken."

She looked up to Zariath and nodded, "I'm fine. Let's keep going." He nodded back and took up the front with Jamison. "But Big Brother always said I was small, that I could run, so I pushed myself. I'm one of the fastest demons in all of the Southern Demon kingdom," Volgen said proudly. "But I joined the military against Mother and Father's wishes. I had enough of their babying. I had to go. It turned out that I joined a rebel group instead and... well..." She looked over her shoulder to Drooden, "Yeah. The actual military caught wind of our action and we were detained. They gave us an ultimatum: Death, one demon for every human life, or join in the personnel trade program. I wanted to live, so I applied. That was three years ago. Now, I'm going to do whatever it takes to take out Divinity. Zariath, Doc, Sir Jerk, I don't care who goes next."

Sanga cocked her head, "Wait, I thought the last Taken was summoned nearly sixty years ago."

"So? Women in our society age differently, deal with it," Volgen stated, rolling her eyes.

Doc sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just going to get this-"

Hargens' stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly, "Can we save this after lunch? I'm starved." Volgen snorted, but Zariath allowed them to stop for the day.

* * *

After a quick lunch and everyone was back on the road, Doc stretched, "Well, back to my turn, eh? Well, I was raised in the North, in Cow-Tail about forty-, fifty- somethin' years ago and I studied medicine pretty heavily. I met this lady when I was his age." He pointed at Drooden. The 'old' man sighed, "She supported my studies and she was always there. I decided to try and settle down, start a life, stay out of the public eye, all of that. It all changed when..." He shook his head.

Hargens spoke up, "It was the earthquake, wasn't it?" The old look in her eyes was back and Sanga left Ashivon's side to loop their arms together. He whined and caught up. As he needed his tail for the fast pace, he held Sanga's free hand. Sanga stiffened and Hargens gave her a smirk. The look was gone, but the two women knew the effects were far from gone.

Doc continued without regard, "Yeah, it was. I was a few towns south with a patient when the land began to shake. The last house owners said that it would get blown down with a deep breath, but I never expected it to fall on Faith and our newborn. They were killed quickly, or at least, I hope so." He head hung and he sighed, "Faith's family came from the military and I wanted to owe her something, so... I joined. The first ten years, I served within the government and I eventually worked my way up to be one of the Old King's docs. He was getting more and more ill in his final years and there were disagreements about treatment. In the end, it was my vote that tipped the scale."

He ran his hand through his hair, "You see, he was getting fluid- liquid- in his lungs and we had to choose between surgery, which was risky but more effective, or herbal remedies, which I know wouldn't have worked, but it was safer. I chose the surgery." He swallowed, "He... He died on the operating table. His blood was all over my hands. Because he died, everyone involved on my side of the vote had 'killed' the king, we had to be punished. We were sent on field duty. That was four years ago, when I was sent to Perseus Platoon. I got her shortly before wordsmith joined us." He walked over to Hargens and ruffled her hair. She laughed and swatted at his hands, but there was no ill-intent behind either.

Doc looked up, "So, Jamison or Zariath?"

The two up front shared a look and Zariath bowed his head, "I will go next."

* * *

"I was born in the Eastern demon kingdom, deep in a forested village about thirty-five years ago. I was raised in a large collective litter by the village. Because of the nutrients, we were able to grow larger than most demons and our village was known to produce excellent warriors. As such, many of us went off to the military once we were old enough to send our pay back to the village. I was able to rise through the ranks quickly, but there was a problem. I was accused of stealing money from a town we were supposed to be protecting and I was sent into the military exchange because of it," Zariath stated.

Hargens nodded, "Oh yeah, that. Did you ever find out who  _did_  steal the money?" She skipped ahead, pulling away from Sanga to walk next to Zariath. 

He shook his head, "No, but I was placed in the Capital. My first year there, a woman showed up and delivered the first report on what I would come to know as Divinity. She said it was a cult, but it was dangerous. She left, but someone who looked like her came to the Capital for a job six years later and we would see each other on occasion before being assigned to the same unit later that year. We've known each other for about a decade in total." Hargens grinned again.

"Has it really been that long? It feels like a week!" She giggled and danced back to Sanga and Ashivon. The kit, who had been resting in Ashivon's arms for a great part of the afternoon, crooned in excitement and wriggled. He was released and the two played chase. Sanga smiled, ' _Well, that was a rather short story_.' 

She looked to Jamison, who hadn't spoken a word the entire day, "Hey, Jamison, what about you?"

He stiffened before turning around, "I don't have too much to be told. How about you tell us about yourself? You told us about Divinity, but not _you._ "

Sanga raised an eyebrow at the deflection, but nodded. It was only fair.

* * *

"According to some of the care mothers, I was born about 20 years ago, but we don't keep very good records, sadly. I was raised in the Sanctuary, in a large orphanage within the gates," Sanga said, thinking back. She looked at Hargens, "Your mother told me that my Mother killed my father, and was forced to face the executioner of the time." Volgen and Ashivon stiffened at the word. 

The demoness shrunk, "Sanga, I-"

"I've told you, Volgen, it's not your fault. It's the way the Divine are. Anyway, I was raised with a bunch of other children within the gates and were told all kinds of stories. There were some about demons, others about other kingdoms, and some about the flaws of man, but most was about Divinity itself. We were supposed to be mindless servants and I'm only realizing that now. I think Pennyroyal found out at some point. It's why..." Volgen nodded sadly and Drooden looked between them.

"The rhyming girl?"

Sanga nodded, "It was a little quirk she picked up after a few years. She was practically living in the library, but-" She shook her head, "Sorry, we rarely left the gates and we explored whatever we could. We were all divided up into different sectors. There were the true magic users, who focused on the more complex stuff, such as summoning and..." She tapped the inside of her right forearm. Ashivon frowned and put a hand over the spot on his own arm. He didn't need a reminder.

"Then there were the warriors, who learned martial arts, and healers who learned healing. I was... pulled out of the Sanctuary for reasons and placed under this, but I learned a bit of the warriors' material. They liked my ambition and..." She shivered, but continued. "Then there were the regular members who were supposed to go through town and keep the peace. It usually didn't go well for them, but life went on."

"I wasn't the best child, and for punishment, I had to take food to Ashivon," She snorted. "It wasn't all that much of a punishment and-"

"Sanga, did you purposefully act out, get beaten, just to bring me food and books?" Ashivon growled.

She tensed, "It was not on purpose, and I could see you through the grate. You know how I am." Ashivon relaxed, but his tail still lashed behind him in bitterness. Sanga turned to the others, "I began to see him for what he was and-"

"Ok, we don't need a whole description of your relationship," Volgen complained. 

Sanga rolled her eyes, "Fine. Some stuff happened, we were going to be killed, we got out, we were hunted and we met you all, happy?"

The demoness sneered, "Very." The group continued on until dinner and no one noticed that they had skipped Jamison's turn until the fire was made.

Hargens looked up, mouth full of dried veggies, "Hey, Jamison, we never heard about you."

He paused, "There's nothing  _to_  hear. I don't have an interesting life."

"But-" Sanga began.

"Sanga," Zariath cut off. His eyes bore into hers and Ashivon tensed at the sign of aggression. She put a hand on his arm and he calmed. 

Jamison sighed in relief, unnoticed to everyone but Ashivon. The demon frowned. What was wrong with the short man? He shrugged and dug into his food. He had better things to think about than Jamison. The rest of the night went on peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashivon awoke first the next day. The sky was a dark red, but it was lightening slowly by the rising sun. He sighed in annoyance, knowing what it meant. Sanga hummed in her sleep, cuddling deeper into his side. He purred, pulling her and Tselah closer to him. A quiet sigh made Ashivon look over to Doc. He crooned curiously but was careful not to wake the others. "Doc?"

He sighed again, leaning against a nearby tree and rubbed his knees, "Storm's comin'. Air pressure is startin' to mess with my knees."

"Air pressure?" Ashivon asked.

Doc nodded with a pressed hum, "Yep. Sky's full of pressure and it changes when 'ere's a strom comin'. For some ungracely reason, it messes with ol' folks knees, bu' don' tell the young 'uns I said 'm old." He groaned out the last part, but he earned himself a chuckle.

"Little late for that, Gulerod." Jamison approached quietly, "We're almost half-way there and there's an outpost in a few miles if your old knees can last that long." 

Doc nodded, "They can. I'm not _that_ old yet." His posture relaxed a bit, something that confused Ashivon. He thought that people didn't like Jamison that much. His bewilderment must have shown on his face as Jamison rose an eyebrow at him. 

"What? Am I not allowed to show concern over my comrades?" He asked. Ashivon frowned in confusion again and Jamison hummed, going to sit next to Doc. They started talking, but it was in a different language. Ashivon thought over the past few days and how their lives were going. Sanga seemed to be trusting the others more, but how much that was just shallow trust, he didn't know. He would probably ask at his next chance. Tselah was beginning to trust the others a little bit, but he still slept close to Sanga at night, no matter how much Volgen tried to beckon him over. It was going to hurt giving him back to his parents, but...

It also opened the thought of seeing his own parents after everything. Would they recognize him? Would he recognize  _them_? Would they accept him after everything he had done? Did he have siblings like Volgen's family? How stunted was his knowledge of his own people because of Divinity?

His tail flicked at the thought and he looked at Sanga. She was in the same boat. He had seen her struggling the past few days as she began to see how Divinity had warped her view. There were clear biases and she was still apparently trying to fight habits that were instilled at the Sanctuary. But she was trying and he would too. Sanga was strong and she'd look out for him and he would do whatever he could to keep his guiding light safe.

The others woke up shortly after Ashivon did, and the peace of cuddling came to an end. Sanga awoke and shook Tselah awake. They got up for breakfast and were on their way again. 

* * *

Doc grumbled for several minutes after they began and Drooden and Volgen shared a look, as did Hargens and Zariath. Sanga seemed tense, looking at the cloudy sky nervously. Ashivon wondered just how bad this storm was going to be. He got a pretty good idea when the sky lit up with a loud crack and it immediately began to downpour. He stiffened immediately at the onslaught. Rainy nights were not fun in his cage because the water occasionally seep in and it would pool in the back. He'd have to pin himself to the front, but he'd just be kicked back by a guard or nudged awake by Sanga. They were memories with mixed reactions.

The others were panicking and Zariath directed everyone into the woods. Some short trees gave them cover as the storm raged above them. Sanga debated with herself and lowered their pack to the ground. "Ashivon," She called over the sound of the rain. He looked over and saw her display the quilt. He debated and nodded at the thought. Sanga nodded back and pulled it out, "Spread it out!" 

Zariath, Drooden, Jamison, and Ashivon all seized a corner and held it up so it was at a slope- water would skim right off. The others pulled themselves as close together as they could under the temporary cover. Sanga kept an eye on Ashivon, worried the water might trigger something. She knew he had a few bad memories of stormy nights and it might not bring up very good memories. He seemed to be doing just fine, despite the circumstances.

The group was silent, except for Tselah crying out in fear with every lightning strike. He crawled into Sanga’s lap and she tried to calm him down by humming gently and rubbing his back. That usually worked for her.

Volgen was silent again, looking down. She looked up, “Sanga, Ashivon…?”

The former nun’s head snapped up, thrown out of her own trance, “Yeah, Volgen?” Her hand never left the kit’s back. He curled further into her at the lack of humming.

“Did… Was my brother happy… at the Sanctuary?” She asked, picking at her tuff-less tail.

Sanga slumped, trying to think back to the previous executioner. She had been a child, almost ten, when he lost a battle in the ring and was killed for it. He had been a tall, imposing figure, but remembering what she could, she could see the resemblance between him and Volgen. They had similar nose stripes, thin noses and tails, but that was where the similarities ended.

“The executioners are usually decently taken care of; they have food, water, their injuries are healed, but… I remember he used to pace a lot. He wasn’t mean to the younger kids, but anyone taller than his hip, he was hesitant around,” Sanga recounted.

Volgen mused, “He always did like children. He didn’t pace, he usually liked to relax when he could.”

Sanga frowned, “There was once he had to face a child. I wouldn’t have remembered if it wasn’t for…”

“He cried, didn’t he?” Sanga’s silence was enough of an answer and Volgen nodded, tears appearing in her eyes. “I know Camille said he forgave me, but… Did he really?” She huddled into herself and Doc put a hand on her shoulder.

“If your brother’s anythin’ like what you’ve told us, and Sanga’s sayin’ about his personality, he knew you didn’t mean it. People pace to deal with stress. He must have thought about you everyday, ok? You didn’t send him to the Sanctuary,” Doc whispered. He looked up at the corner-bearers, “You might want to take a seat. This storm could last a few hours.” They shared a look before nodding. They still kept the blanket over them, but went to huddle with the rest of the group. The air underneath quickly became hot and it was only the cool wind of the storm that kept them from overheating.

Ashivon pressed himself closer to Sanga and rested his chin on her shoulder, "He did try to calm me down my first few nights. I think he had forgotten how to speak demon a long time ago, but he kind of sang when I cried." He didn't miss the teary smile that crossed her face, but he pretended he didn't see it. He only nodded when she mouthed 'thank you'. 

A particularly loud crack of thunder echoed in his ears and he tensed. Sanga moved her free hand to run through his hair, “You’re ok, Ashivon. The storm’s not going to get you." He nodded and leaned into her hand more, wrapping his tail around her waist. 

"What will happen in the capital?" Ashivon asked quietly, much too quietly. Sanga rested her head on his other, letting her eyes fall half-lidded.

"I don't know, Ashivon," She admitted.

"We'll be starting a war."

Sanga's head snapped up so quickly, and with the blanket weighed down by the water, she gave herself whiplash, "What?!" Ashivon tensed at her sharp shriek and she quickly pulled her tone under control. She had to be careful. She didn't want to blow out anyone's ears.

Doc shrugged, "What did you expect, Sanga? You two are the only people to ever defy Divinity and make it to our borders. You know as well as I do that executioners-" Ashivon growled quietly, but it was enough to be heard.

"Ashivon?" Sanga asked.

He hummed, "I-I'm fine."

She nodded, "Alright." She looked to where she thought Doc was, "Just... use the demons' term-"

"We call ourselves Intseh. Means 'Our people' loosely," Zariath provided. Ashivon nodded, filing it away for later.

The younger demon looked to Sanga, "Remember what we talked about, that one night?"

She sighed through her nose, "Yeah... I'm a little..."

"Why?" Hargens asked from across the grouping.

"Fenry will attack Divinity," Sanga muttered

Volgen bared her teeth, "And what's so wrong about that?"

"Because, even if they did- still do wrong, I still have family there. There are good people, they're just misguided and-"

The demoness tensed, ready to pounce. Only Zariath and Hargens could see it, but her claws were pointed, ready to rip and tear, "And what, they'll just switch away from Divinity? Just like that?"

Sanga pulled her lip back, squeezing Ashivon's hand, "I know some people-"

"They're evil, Sanga! We might not have known what was going on inside your precious Sanctuary, but we've all heard reports that their citizens are suppressed, that the government brainwashes everyone, and they treat them worse than dirt! If they even think someone wants to betray them, they send them to the pits to be killed! They turned my brother into a murderer!" Volgen hissed. Her hackles were raised and she looked ready to stand.

Sanga opened her mouth, but Ashivon growled, "Sanga. You're getting worked up. Calm down."

She took a deep breath, patting his hand, before continuing, "Volgen, there are some people who, now that I understand, hate Divinity. They are probably waiting for a sign or a reason to fight back, but they can't  _do_  anything, not without getting killed-"

"But they'd be doing something!" Volgen said. "They could-"

"Nothing is going to bring your brother back, Volgen!" Sanga growled. Suddenly, the air in the tent grew thicker than cotton.

Volgen grew still, her tail held out behind her, still except for the flicking end, "I know, but that doesn't change that they have torn apart families and will continue to do so. After everything, you think I hate Divinity  _just_ because of my brother? No, it's more than that. They twisted a demon ideal, they twisted around something that my people hold higher than their own wellbeing. We believe in life-for-a-life, eye-for-an-eye, favor-for-a-favor, and you all have turned that excuse to take murderers to be murdered! It's not right!"

Sanga swallowed, "I'm sorry, Volgen, but it's the way they- we were raised-"

"Do you still think that way?" Jamison asked sharply. Hargens took a sharp intake of breath, but Doc put a hand on her shoulder to keep her quiet. Jamison's sky blue eyes were now icy, cutting into her. His hand had disappeared into his commanding officer's jacket, grasping at some unknown item. "Do you still think like Divinity?"

"I..." She thought over her words, "I don't know how to think anymore, but I don't think like them anymore. I don't-"

He frowned, "Then learn to think. Fight anything that doesn't make any sense to you, because if I even have an inkling of an idea that you will hurt our kingdom-" He gestured to the other Fenrians and demon military officers, "-Graces,  _my_ kingdom, my cousin-in-law, I will not be afraid to have you ended. You would do anything to protect your family, and you only have a demon on your side. I would do the same, but I have more friends willing to fight for me than you could ever think. I might seem like a class-A asshole, but I get people's trust. Can I trust that you'll never hurt the Queen and do whatever it takes to make sure Divinity never puts another living being in those pits ever again? Even if-" He gave Volgen a hard side-glance, "That means your kingdom's ideas and traditions continue until they're ready to adapt. Can I trust you?" His arm tensed.

Sanga understood that if she said the wrong thing now, she and Ashivon would be dead within seconds. She shared a look with Ashivon. He nodded gently, tucking his muzzle more into the joint between her neck and shoulder. Tselah looked at her and chirped happily. Sanga sighed and her eyes drifted closed. She knew what her answer would be.

"Alright, teach me- us how to think."

And they did.

Hargens recounted fairy tales.

Drooden sang hymns of the graces and the graceless.

Volgen boasted childhood demon epics.

Jamison explained the basics of the Queen's court.

Zariath told of what happened in Demon culture and cities.

Doc told of what happened in human culture and cities.

And Sanga and Ashivon learned.

They didn't notice it had stopped raining until they heard birds singing and saw light peek under the soaked blanket. 


	18. Thorns on the flower and reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're finally onto new material!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Romeo and Juliet, btw. There is mention of some potentially upsetting stuff. If you are potentially triggered by ANYTHING, you NEED to proceed after the field scene with some caution. I may be overreacting as it is merely mentions, but you can't be too careful. There will be more discussion at the bottom.

The story sharing had been interesting to Sanga. She hadn’t known how courts worked, only that the word of the high priests was law. She had noticed that free thought was also valued, but common sense was still a good idea. Ashivon hung off every word of Zariath and Volgen’s contributions and Tselah joined in when he knew what to say. 

Sanga admitted to Jamison that it could take a while for her to grow out of... Divinity-ness, but she wouldn’t attack anyone unless they did first. He nodded and pat her shoulder, “I understand. You have anyone in the group to talk to if you need it. But the threat still stands. Never forget that.” With one last side glance, he went  to talk to Zariath. Sanga squares her shoulders and went to Ashivon’s side.

He was working with Hargens and Drooden to get the quilt dry, or at least folded. Hargens looked up and smiled, “I heard that even if we don’t get this dry, there’s an outpost about three miles away.”

”It would have been a bad idea to travel in that storm,” Drooden stated. He looked to Hargens, “Hey, should I...?” He motioned to the spot between his collarbones- no, his tattoo. He nodded and his arm rings glowed a familiar dark red. Sanga looked at her shirt to confirm. They were the same color of blood red. 

His hand formed a long red sword, flaming with a blazing unnatural fire. Drooden’s face lit in pure joy for a split second before it eased into his usual neutral expression. He held up the sword to the blanket carefully, watching the earthy-toned quilt steam. Ashivon whined at the weapon, obviously on edge. Sanga joined his side. He leaned on her, smiling, but he was worried. He’d never seen a flaming sword before. 

Luckily, it was over quickly and Hargens gave the warm blanket to Sanga she took it back and folded it for her bag. "We head out in half an hour. Eat up while you still can and make sure we left nothing behind." The others nodded and Sanga called Tselah over. She passed him his food back and pulled out a portion of dried fruit, nuts and a piece of jerky. He tore into the meat with vigor, but wrinkled his nose at the greens. 

Sanga rose an eyebrow and frowned, "Tselah, you have to eat those too." He pouted and quickly shoved them in his mouth. He gagged and went to cuddle with Ashivon. The older demon laughed and pulled him under his arm. The adults shared a look and laughed, digging into their own rations. 

* * *

Volgen looked around, "Zariath, there are two options. We can stay on the road, but it's, well..." She gestured to the ground in emphasis. It was horribly waterlogged and it would probably take an hour to walk what would have been fifteen minutes, even if it had been just the demons.

Zariath hummed as he inspected the road, "And the other option?"

"I remember scouting this place a few years ago. There's a large field, but while it'll still be a small swamp, it won't be anything like this. I can go and scout ahead," She offered as her tail lashed behind her. He nodded with a frown on his face.

"And snakes?"

She grinned, "What do you take me for? An amateur?" Zariath smiled and ruffled her hair. Volgen laughed, "Alright, alright! If you want to tell the others, I'm going to start making a path. Follow my scent markers." He nodded and within a few leaps and bounds, she was gone. Zariath shook his head and returned to the others.

Tselah was being carried by Ashivon, who stood close to Sanga as always. Jamison was talking to Doc, and the other two were making funny faces at Tselah. When they saw the commander approaching, they sobered up. Zariath nodded, "At ease. Volgen found an alternate path instead of through the mud. She's working on the beginnings of a trail, but it may take longer than we thought."

"Will we have to continue through the night?" Drooden asked. His posture hadn't changed, so he wasn't scared.

Zariath nodded, "If it comes down to it. We'll keep you all in line so there won't be any problems." 

"Wouldn't expect anythin' else," Doc said. "How long will i' take Volgen?" Zariath shook his head, but Doc bobbed his, "Alrigh'... So, Ashivon, Sanga, did you hear a favorite story?"

Sanga cocked her head, "I think... Actually, I don't know. But Drooden has an amazing voice." Ashivon grinned as Drooden sputtered. She looked over her shoulder, "Ash?"

He chuckled, "I think Hargens' fairy tales were nice. I liked the one with those two rival families. It reminded me of one I read a long time ago."

Sanga snapped her fingers, "Oh, you mean that one with the poisoned wine?"

"Yeah, that one," Ashivon smiled. The others shared looks of confusion, but they understood it was likely a culturally warped work. They shrugged it off and waited around for another several minutes. Rustling in the trees caught their attention and Volgen appeared upside down.

She grinned, "I have the majority of the path made, but just be careful of plants. Not all of them are friendly." The group nodded and followed her out. After trampling through the brush for a few minutes, they made it to a large field. An overflowing creek ran through it, but a field of crushed plants cut a decent distance away. Volgen began to walk through it, "Just don't touch anything on the edges and you'll be fine." She led the group, followed by Drooden, Jamison, Doc, Ashivon and Tselah, Sanga, Hargens, and Zariath. 

Flowers were everywhere, a few bushes spotted the landscape, but the only trees were on the outskirts. They were passing through, but slowly, everyone's attention diverted elsewhere. Hargens was drawn into a conversation with Zariath, whereas the four in the front were having an argument over which patrol was stationed at the outpost. Ashivon tuned in, but didn't contrbute. Sanga, on the other hand, enjoyed the landscape and she noted a familiar looking bush coming up on on the group's left. She pushed towards it with a grin. The prank was horrible, but it would be worth it. Ashivon noted where she was going and smiled to himself.

Plucking a large handful without too much attention, Sanga quickly returned to the group and popped a few into her mouth. She listened to see if anyone noticed and sure enough, Hargens had trailed. She muttered to herself, "Wait... Zariath, is that bush...?" Sanga and Ashivon shared a look as Hargens gasped. "Sanga, please tell me you haven't eaten any of those!"

She turned and cocked her head, popping a few more, "Yes? Why?" She chewed and ate a few more. Hargens charged forward to try and grab them, but Sanga closed her hand.

"It's not going to hurt me-"

Hargens' face was slowly paling, "Sanga, those are belladonna berries! They're lethal!" Ashivon snickered quietly behind Sanga and Zariath looked at him with narrowed eyes. Ashivon nodded and grinned. The commander shook his head in... either amusement or exasperation, but Hargens hadn't caught on. Her shrieks had caught the others' attnetion and they walked around Ashivon.

Drooden looked over, "Wait, what's Sanga eating?"

"NIGHTSHADE, DROODEN! YOU KNOW, THE SHIT IN BASIC THAT GARITH ALWAYS WARNED US ABOUT?!" Hargens screamed. He paled and Doc and Jamison immediately marched over.

The professional looked over Sanga, "How many did you eat?" Sanga pulled her hand away from Hargens and popped two more into her mouth.

She smiled, "Over the lethal dosage for most people." He frowned and Jamison facepalmed.

The noble walked over, "Sanga, have you built up an immunity to belladonna berries?"

"Yep!" She finally allowed herself to laugh and went to pop the rest into her mouth. Doc grasped her wrist gently.

"Sanga... for my poor weak heart... don't. Please," He begged.

She sighed, "Fine. Ashivon, go ahead." With her prompting, he finally allowed himself to laugh.

Volgen scoffed, "You were in on this?"

He nodded, "Y-Yes, they were everywhere at the Sanctuary. S-Sanga knows more, but I knew."

Hargens still gapped, "Y-You were-" Sanga's eyes twinkled as she ate the rest and the wordsmith shook her head, "I can't believe you. You actually have a sense of humor."

"Hey!" Sanga protested.

Jamison stood between them, "It's over. Sanga, please, if there's any other useful skills you have, please let us know, but not anyone else. It could be useful. Hargens, if she says she'll be fine, she'll be fine." The group relaxed and went on their way, but Sanga and Ashivon moved to the front.

Sanga nodded, "I was officially trained as a healer, but they allowed me to take part as a warrior. Belladonna is the only plant I can withstand, but I can identify a few poisons by smell."

"Useful. The court can be a brutal place, especially for possible inheritors for the throne," Jamison muttered. She hummed in understanding.

Ashivon looked behind him to Doc, “Why did Jamison call you Gulerod?”

Drooden looked over, but a look of understanding crossed his face, “We never told you Doc’s actual name, huh?” Ashivon shook his head and Drooden smiled. “His name’s Harrison Gulerod, but don’t call him by his first name. He hates it.”

”Damn straigh’,” Doc muttered. Sanga chuckled at his gruff nature. 

“It’s a great name, Doc,” She said. “What does your last name mean?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know-“

”It’s a word from the northern coast. In the people’s native language, it means ‘Carrot’,” Jamison offered. Doc grumbled as Hargens giggled. They continued through the field, trailing Volgen slowly. The field stretched for a while, but it eventually turned into farmland, if the lights in the distance was anything to go by. Volgen steered them away to a different source of light.

It took almost two hours, as opposed to the one hour they could have gone if it hadn't downpoured. The sun had long since gone down and Tselah fell asleep in Ashivon's arms. Hargens was yawning and Doc was trying not to stumble. After a near trip, Volgen offered to carry him on her back. He thought over his options and settled for being right behind her. Other than the few near-falls in the dark, the rest of the hike went smoothly.

As they approached stone gates, Volgen slowed. They looked around at the patrol grounds and she bared her teeth. Jamison groaned and Hargens straightened in alarm. Her gaze fell to Zariath, who nodded bitterly. Drooden looked at his friend, "Word, is it...?"

"Yeah, Kaller, it is," She sighed.

"What? Who is it?" Sanga asked.

Doc ran his hand down his face, "It's Bellerophon. Of course it's them."

Ashivon frowned, "Haven't you all said-"

"You cannot repeat some of the things they have said. Actually, it may be better if you don't even let them know you understand let along speak Common-" Jamison stated, but Sanga frowned.

"That's not right-"

He shook his head, "It may not be right, but these bastards will tear you apart."

Sanga sneered, "We've lived through worse-"

"Physically, yes. Bellephron will say things that will tear you down, rip you to shreds and spit you out a different person. Sanga, these are some of the people who may try to hurt you, so you need to stay close to Ashivon and one of us at all times," Jamison pressed. His tone was becoming more desperate and pleading. He was  _not_ kidding.

She opened her mouth again, but Ashivon put a hand on her shoulder, "What can we expect?"

Jamison swallowed and recomposed himself, "There could be... explicit things said, things my mother would have beat me to death for thinking alone. They will potentially try to poison Sanga-"

"Why?" Sanga demanded calmly. 

"Because... Several have lived close to the border and have lost family to Divinity. They want revenge. I hate to announce you three as what you are, but we are on a diplomatic journey so as many people need to know as possible. But diplomacy doesn't always work, but we need to try. The poison they'll likely use is Belladonna, so you shouldn't have to worry, but don't be afraid to take my glass," He stated.

"Same here," Hargens volunteered. She nudged Drooden, who nodded in agreement. Doc raised his hand as a part of the pact. Zariath raised his head and while Volgen frowned, she rolled her eyes. 

"Look, just don't drink all of mine, alright. But I want to train with you sometime. I need a new training dummy," She grit out.

Sanga snorted and nodded, "Just leave me in one piece. But thank you." Ashivon's hand on her shoulder squeezed before leaving. "Anything else?"

Zariath nodded, "There will likely be things said about the two of you being intimate, but if Ashivon reacts, they will only be worse. If he pretends he can't understand, it will make things easier. They will..." His eyes drifted closed in agony over this next words, "They will think him stupid. The humans in this platoon are a few ideologies short of supremacists and the demons are a powder keg. Neither group will trust us, but we only need to stay for a night and be gone in the morning, after breakfast. Understood?"

Ashivon swallowed and his eyes drifted closed. Sanga put a hand on his arm, "Ash... I am more than fine staying out here-"

"You will be found, tried and likely imprisoned on account of trespassing if you try that. This is our only chance, but we are trying to tell you the way to get through this easiest way we can," Jamison stated. He sighed, "Look, I have asked if I can trust you, but this time, I must ask, can you two trust me?"

Sanga stared at the man, but looked to Ashivon. His all-but-glowing eyes were gazing down at her. He mouthed, 'Fight for me. For us.' She knew that no matter what she chose, Ashivon would behind her. She took a deep breath and faced Jamison once more.

"On one condition," She stated. He straightened and tried to look as large as he could.

"Name it."

"Why did you force Ashivon into his memories at breakfast that one day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wish to ask: given what I described, would you all be alright with it? I can not do it at all, give some detail, or give a more mature chapter. It would probably have to have several warnings on it, but it's all up to you guys. I don't want to write anything too disturbing for you so speak up NOW.


	19. Meeting Bellerophon Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Bellerophon! Ashivon gets the Talk (Yes, THAT one, not that we see it), Sanga gets traumatized, and we learn about that one morning at Perseus Platoon! Please read notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be some questionable material and some definite explicit... something? It's only a passage or two of the bad stuff and I'll put double line breakers just in case of stuff so you can scroll past the more questionable stuff. It's mostly explicit language of implied sex and there is a misgendering later, so there's that... If you don't want to risk this chapter, I'll leave a general thing at the bottom. I think I got everything. Again I might be overreacting, but I want to be safe? If I get two commenters telling me to tone it down, I'll go back and fix it.

Sanga stood in the center of the group with Ashivon at her side and Tselah sandwiched between them. The group had arranged themselves protectively around the three with largely humans in the front and demons in the back. Jamison led them to the wooden gates. As they approached, Sanga noticed the set-up outside seemed similar to that of Perseus platoon's, but then she remembered they had to do upkeep because of rotation. The soldiers in the nearest guard tower noticed them approaching. 

One lifted his hand and a blue ball of light appeared in his hand, "Wait right there. Who is it?"

Jamison rolled his eyes, "Sir Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the seventh, head of the Perseus platoon. We are requesting lodgings for the night. We are escorting guests with the Queen's approval." The ball of light disappeared and one of them scrambled off the tower.

The man who had spoken before bowed, "Excuse us, Sir Jamison, it's been a while. May we ask who's with you?"

"We can discuss it once inside, Cheerings. I expect the best hospitality from Bellerophon platoon," He called. Volgens huffed quietly and Zariath hit her on the back of the leg with his tail.

"Remember, best behavior," He muttered. She hummed and stood tall. She would not let these people get to her.

Cheerings interrupted them, "Of course, Sir Jamison. We're in the middle of dinner as we speak, so we can clear a table." The others growled, but Jamison had to accept. It would seem rude not to.

"Of course, we worked up an appetite after the storm. If we may, could we receive a communal room?" He called back.  The gate finally opened, but they still heard Cheerings agree. What struck Sanga as odd was whereas Perseus still had people out guarding during meals, they merged the number of demons and humans. Here, it was mostly demons. Those guarding offered nods to Zariath and Volgen, but refused to look at the rest of the group. Her group didn't even try. She managed to see Ashivon's tail lashing back and forth in agitation. She wanted so badly to reach and grab his hand, but Jamison had warned them not to share any sign they knew each other more than friends.

* * *

_Jamison swallowed, "Alright, but I want to be absolutely clear. You two are to pretend you don't know each other more than acquaintances. You got sick of Divinity and left, alright?"_

_Sanga frowned, "That wasn't the condition, Jamison."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"We'll do it, just... answer her," Ashivon agreed._

* * *

A short human man welcomed them in, "'lo, friends, demons." His gaze fell on the four demons and his smile quickly fell. Ashivon blinked in 'confusion', but continued on with the others. The inside was indeed similar, with latrines, meeting hall, barracks, and mess hall in the same places.

The man from earlier, a sun-tanned man with well-groomed hair that rivaled Jamison's in brilliance, approached them, "Welcome to Bellerophon Platoon. I thought we weren't due in for a switch for another month or so."

"We are on official business, Cheerings," Zariath stated from the back. Cheerings stared at him for a moment but turned to Jamison.

"What are you here for?" He asked. He waved them onto the mess hall.

Jamison kept a passive face, "We are on official business, Cheerings. I recommend keeping your platoon's... habits away from mine. Zariath's word is as good as mine." He passed side-glance to the man.

He hummed, "I may be the commander of this platoon, but I have no control over how my people act unofficially." He looked at Sanga, "Hello there, it's nice to see a new face. How are these clods handling a diamond like you?"

"Well, especially since dirt protects diamonds from the elements," Sanga replied. Hargens had to chomp of her lip to keep from giggling and Jamison's chest puffed in a well-hidden attempt to hold in his laugh. Ashivon's tail lashed again, albeit gentler this time.

Cheerings frowned, "Well, may I have your name?" He continued to the doors and pushed them open, "Hey, Belles! We got some visitors from Perseus!" There were several grumbles and Ashivon ducked lightly. It was a different kind of silence that Perseus had welcomed them with. "And they've got visitors with them! Henry, Morgan, clear a table up front!" 

A man and woman leaped to their feet and worked to clean off the Head Officers' table. Those sitting there grabbed their food and moved, but shot glares to the group. Jamison led them up and offered Sanga, Tselah, Ashivon, and Volgen to his left and then Hargens, Doc, Drooden, and Zariath on his right. While he remained standing, Jamison waited for the others to be seated. When Drooden finally sat, the room fell completely silent.

"We are here on an escort mission. Surely you have heard the rumors spread by the Divine nuns and priests of our neighbors to the east," The noble announced. There were some calls of confirmation and he nodded, "Well, most rumors have an inkling of truth. May I introduce Sanga and Ashivon, survivors of Divinity's tyranny..."

* * *

_Jamison nodded, "Alright. This cannot get out, but I do care, but in different ways, and I refuse to take people's word. I may be eighteenth in line, but I am no stranger to attempts on my life, so I must live by any means I can."_

_"And what does that have to do with-"_

_"I wanted to see to what degree Ashivon was affected, to see the kind of reaction he'd have to something that he had been conditioned with for the past seven years. If I had asked, would you have told me, a complete stranger that Ashivon could be triggered by something you might not even know?" He asked sharply. "Because I'm telling you right now, that is how you will be introduced to my cousin's court and if Ashivon has an episode in the middle of the throne room, he will be killed on the spot."_

_Ashivon tensed and Sanga slumped. She thought over it and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They didn't know how much Ashivon had been affected, not truly, until that moment. Even if they had, they would have tried to keep it under wraps. He..._

_Volgen bared her teeth, "You used them in an experiment."_

_"I did it to keep us all safe. I knew Gulerod was coming back from a trip that morning, which is why I had them introduced a mealtime later than they would have normally. They would have an entire day to recover while I got word to Gaby about their arrival. Every aspect was controlled and I made sure that no one would be hurt-"_

_Ashivon snarled, "But I had to hurt Sanga-"_

_Jamison stared him down, "If I recall, she didn't blame you, and it showed you just how much she is willing to go through for you. While that does not justify my actions, I did it to protect us. As a man with my influence, I can stop anything I deem a threat to our safety, even possible triggers. I admit, my use of back-handed ways has earned me enemies, but it allows for concern and discussion in public."_

_"You mean when you said calling Doc old was concern?" Ashivon asked._

_Doc chuckled, "Someone's catchin' on. But yeah, Jamison is mostly a fool who is ok with comin' off as an ass-"_

_Hargens laughed, "You sick bastard, I was ready to rip your throat out!" Jamison chuckled._

_"I suppose that would be in order, but we have things to do. Once Divinity has been dealt with, you can go ahead," He stated. Sanga sighed and she rested her head on Ashivon's shoulder._

_"Ashivon? I..."_

_He hummed, "I hate to admit it, and I hate that I hurt you, but... He isn't wrong."_

_She nodded weakly, "I know, Ash. I know."_

* * *

Instantly, roars burst out as several men and women burst to their feet.

_MURDERER_

**_KIDNAPPER_ **

_CULTIST_

**MONSTER**

**_ANIMAL_ **

Sanga covered her head as food was thrown her way. Ashivon snarled in alarm as some of it struck him, but he had to focus on protecting Tselah. Several people tried to charge the raised platform from the side-stairs, but Volgen and Zariath rose from their seats at the end of the table to intercept them. Hands glowed in light that promised pain to the demons, but-

_ " **ENOUGH**!" _

_" **WE ENTERED YOUR BASE UNDER THE PRETENSE OF**_ ** _HOSPITALITY_!" **Jamison boomed. His voice carried around the hall in an uncharacteristically angry tone. Sanga and Ashivon shook in their seats and Tselah was openly sobbing. Jamison's eyes were ice cold as he looked around the room. " ** _You will all return to your seats and might I remind you we are on official business. The Queen will hear about this, but it is up to you how much your funding will be cut and how long you will potentially stay in prison._** " The room returned to silence and the offenders returned to their seats. One man Volgen had grabbed wrenched his wrists away and spit in her direction. She bared her teeth, but merely wiped the spittle off.

Sanga took a deep breath and peeked out into the crowd. Every. Single. Eye. Was staring at her in hatred. She swallowed and tried to make herself look as small as possible. It was not something Jamison missed, but he could not address it. "If we could be served, I wish for you all to understand that Sanga is a defector. She broke out Ashivon and the next Taken and made her way west, to us. We are escorting her-"

"Still doesn't make her right! She helped!" A woman from the back called. Jamison's eyes snapped onto her and he lifted his hand. Hargens and Drooden stood and summoned two light whips. Ashivon tensed, but Sanga quietly hummed his calming tune under her breath. 

Cheerings approached, "I am sorry, Sir Jamison, Zoe will be punished later. We'll bring out our best juice. It's a local... delicacy." There were still sneers, but Jamison allowed them to pass.

He finally sat and he looked to Sanga and Ashivon, "Well, the worst part is almost here."

"Worst part?" She swallowed.

Jamison nodded, "My advice? Don't listen to anything they're saying. Remember, let us know if the juice reminds you of anything." She nodded and tried her best not to listen out in the crowd, but it grew too much, too quickly. There were men in the crowd giving her predatory looks and she tried to shrink down, but no matter what, their glowers were too much. The women in the room glared her down. But no matter who it was, the whispers were still the same. 

* * *

* * *

How much Ashivon must have fucked her to get out. How she deserved to be a demon's bitch. How pretty as must have looked, bent over for the demon. Some even whispered that Tselah was actually theirs, but it only garnered laughs over how early he must have started screwing her. How maybe the other priests would fuck her then leave the rest for Ashivon. It was the only reason she left, huh, or had it been the reason she had stayed for so long? Well, she was in their home now and it was only a matter of time. More laughs broke out over how Ashivon stared forward in oblivion. What an idiot, but maybe his bitch was into stupid. More jokes were passed around that she could easily go for several in the crowd, maybe she could be shared, just like Divinity.

Those were from people in the front, who she could hear. She could only imagine what the people in the back were saying.

* * *

* * *

She dug her nails into her palm as tears grew in back of her eyes. She was stronger than this, but... it was... different than  _everything_ that had happened at the Sanctuary. No beating was ever this bad. The church was infinitely more refined than this group, laughing over the grotesque imagery. One of the things that hit her harder was the recognition that Ashivon had better hearing than her and he was hearing everything she was and more. She didn’t dare look at him, lest he see the tears gathering in her eyes. Despite being seated next to her, she felt he was miles away. 

Jamison tapped his fingers on the table, "Sanga, they don't understand, ok? Ashivon, I know you can hear me too. I don't know if you understand what they're saying, and it's nothing good, but it's only for a little while longer. If you can make it through this meal, I try to have us gone before breakfast."

Sanga nodded minutely, "Alright. I... Goddess..." She wiped her eyes and lifted her head. Divinity, no matter how evil, didn't raise weaklings. She would get through this.

Soon, the juice was brought out. Everyone, short of the kit, who was given a small glass of water, was given a goblet full of purple liquid. Sanga instantly picked it up and sipped it. It was sweet, and much, much too familiar to her to be mistaken. She took a few sips and put it down, "You were right, Jamison. But I can handle it."

He nodded sharply and looked to the soldier, "Gentleman, you remember that I am a stickler for my platoon's work habits and we don't believe in any pleasure before the work is done. We'll all have water." Hargens groaned in fake dismay. The man narrowed his eyes, but went to fetch it. The noble turned his attention back to Sanga, "So, do you want to show them who they're messing with?" The glint in his eye was almost playful.

She grinned, "Pass them down." She had all the six other cups passed down and she drank them over the next few minutes. It helped there hadn't been much to begin with, but she still pushed herself a little. Several members of the crowd looked shocked, but their glares turned more potent when they realized the nightshade berries hadn't taken effect. The whispers were no longer that, but she was getting slightly better at tuning them out. She heard more comments about her and Ashivon, but... she also heard threats about her. Quick glances to Jamison alerted her to the fact that he was quickly taking note of who said which threats.

"Don't worry, most of them won't try anything, but you're still not to leave the group for any reason. If you have to use the bathroom, take Hargens and Volgen. Neither are particularly well-liked, but for anyone Hargens can't talk down or Volgen pin, the commotion will be enough to let us come running," He whispered. Sanga nodded.

"It's not just me I'm worried about," She admitted. Ashivon tapped his nail on the table to let her know he had heard. They were going to have some stuff to talk about when they were alone.

Jamison nodded in understanding as dinner slowly wrapped up. Their food had been left alone, even though Sanga had a few belladonna berries on her plate for emphasis, but she ate them without a care. Her tolerance for them was beyond anything she could eat in one sitting anyway. 

Eventually, Cheerings showed back up to escort them to the barracks. He led them to a large room in the back and he opened it, "Group suite, perfect for the passing patrol." He gave Jamison a look before shutting the door. It was a medium sized room with several cots lining the room, likely with a few to spare there were no windows, only a thick, heavy door.

Within seconds, Ashivon was wrapping Sanga in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and she finally allowed herself to cry. She tried to sputter our words, but it was absolute nonsense. He shushed her gently, picking her up as her knees finally buckled. He walked them to a far wall and he slid down the wall. He looked up with a stone hard look, "What did they mean? What they were saying?"

"Something no one should ever have to hear," Volgen muttered. 

Ashivon shook his head, "I... Didn’t understand."

Hargens walked over, "Hey, Sanga?" The woman in question looked up, tense. She wiped her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

The soldier shared a look with Volgen, "You drank a lot and we don’t want you going out any later than this for the bathroom." Sanga tensed and Hargens lifted her hands, "Volgen and I will come with, you won’t be alone. I know a few hidden walkways too, so we’ll be fine, ok? One shout and we can have the guys coming to provide backup, yeah?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. I don’t want to go later tonight, so..."

Zariath nodded, "Alright. We’re also going to talk to Ashivon about..."

"Is that a good idea, Sir?" Drooden asked. "We’re still in the lion’s den, even if he could easily kill a few men."

Ashivon swallowed, "Was what they were saying that bad?"

"It was the way they were saying it, Ash. I-It..." Sanga swallowed. Hargens shushed her and pulled her up.

She smiled, "Hey, don’t worry about that, let them take care of it."

Sanga closed her eyes, "What if you’re not there to-"

"Sanga, they will tie me down if they get too worried about it. Even if I lose my head, I still remember Divinity’s weapons, alright?" Ashivon muttered. She stared at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. She reached out and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Alright. I will always trust you, Ash."

Hargens looped their arms together and Volgen followed them out. Jamison collapsed onto a bed and ran his hands down his face. "Alright, this was not what I was expecting to do today, but..."

* * *

* * *

(Less questionable)

Sanga sandwiched herself firmly between Hargens and Volgen as the two walked her to the latrines. She didn’t know where everyone else was, but it didn’t matter to her so long as they left the trio alone. They entered and noted happily that no one was in there and quickly did their business. No one said anything. Nothing needed to be said.

On the way back, Volgen tensed, "Hargens. Four. Two and two."

The soldier nodded, "Sanga, if one gets past us, I want you to scream as loud as you can."

"But what if more come-"

"Then so will the others and I think Ashivon will be more than happy to help us out," Volgen hissed. She turned around and saw three men and one woman. Two were on Hargens’ side and the other two on Volgen’s. "Hello, gentlemen, ma’am."

"Drop the shit, Volgen. We’re here for the defector. Leave," The tallest man said.

She bared her teeth, "Back off, Bellerophon."

The woman cooed, "Aw, he wants to screw the bitch too." Sanga swallowed at the low-blow to Volgen's identity.

Volgen bristled and Sanga felt a familiar rage build up. Hargens took a step forward, "You intolerant shit-"

"Shut up, you’re a demon-fucker too. We’ve seen the way you look at your precious commanding officer-"

"Go jump-"

"Hargens!" Volgen hissed. "You know the law. The soldier grit her teeth.

The four Bellerophon soldiers laughed and the shortest hooted, "Wait, you’re a wordsmith, aren’t you? You can’t influence us to do something dangerous, can you?" Something moved across a rooftop, but Volgen and Hargens were the only ones to notice the yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"And you understand that you all are being watched, right?" Hargens grinned. 

The final man raised a thick eyebrow, "We know you’re a wordsmith, that isn’t going to work."

"I’m not trying to influence you, I’m giving you one last warning. Do you really think Perseus would leave their own to be attacked? We are giving you one last chance." Hargens words resonated with at least some of them and the woman sneered.

She looked to her companions, "I told you idiots it wouldn’t work. I’m gone." She started to leave, but the thick-eyebrowed man grabbed her arm.

"This won’t end well for you-"

"This won’t end well anyway. I don’t to end up in the capital’s prisons or ripped to shreds for messing with the idiot's bitch," She growled. She wrenched her arm away and marched off. The remaining three men shared a look. The tallest clenched his fists.

"Boys?" He seemed to be debating, looking at the horns on Volgen’s head, Hargen’s tattoo and Sanga’s... her mind finally caught up to her now-usual weapon. She reached behind her and pulled out her ax.

Sanga took a step forward, "I want Divinity down more than almost anyone. They killed my mother, turned me into a monster and tortured my best friend. I get you want someone to pin your anger on, but it isn’t me."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Do I look like I care?" Movement out of the corner of their eyes made them freeze. It was the other two men. They were leaving. When the last man noticed this, he grit his teeth and left. Sanga’s shoulders slumped, "Goddess."

Hargens hummed and looked at something in the distance. She nodded at nothing and turned, "C’mon, the others will be worried."

Sanga ended up in the middle again, but they had no reason to worry. They saw no one else on the way back.  

* * *

* * *

Hargens entered the room first, holding it open for Sanga and Volgen. The demoness took up the end. Just as they were closing the door, a clawed hand caught it. Zariath pushed it back open and slipped inside. Closing it quietly behind him, he nodded to the other three arrivals. Sanga turned to Hargens, "You really weren’t kidding when you said we were being watched."

She grinned, "Zariath has our back always. And I’ll always have his." Sanga smiled weakly and turned back to the others. Doc was babysitting Tselah while Jamison and Drooden were sitting across from Ashivon. She stared at him, worried. His shoulders were hunched and his head was in his hands. He looked up and he had a look of disgust on his face. 

"Sanga, I..." He seemed to blush, pale, and turn green all at once. He shook his head, "I am so sorry, I..."

"It’s not your fault, Ashivon. A-Are you ok-"

He shook his head, "Am  _I_ ok- _Sanga_ , they were talking about us like-" He shivered and she pushed her way over. She pushed her way onto the bed directly across from him and grabbed his hands tightly.

"Ashivon, trust me, I am fine." She turned to face Drooden and Jamison, "You did tell him the difference between...?"

Drooden nodded, "It’s only ok if both people are ok with it. Otherwise, it’s not."

"So you said, but... It makes me sick that they spoke about us like that," Ashivon grimaced. She nodded.

"I understand, Ash. Comments like that make me uncomfortable-" Sanga began, but he ripped his hands away. He tucked them under his armpits and curled in on himself. She sighed. She hated when he got like this. 

"Then why do you still-" He demanded weakly.

"But you do not make me uncomfortable. What did I say before I left?" She demanded.

He hummed quietly, "That you trust me."

"And I do. Don’t let those bastards’ comments get to you. You have never treated me worse than the absolute best you can, so they’re all liars," She growled. 

"I know, but I still want them to stop it," Ashivon admitted.

Jamison cut in, "We leave in the morning. We’re there any problems?" He asked. His tail lashed aggressively behind him as he waited for Volgen or Hargens to respond.

Volgen shook her head with a prominent frown, "Almost. At least some of them have common sense. What are the chances of leaving of us leaving before breakfast?"

"Better. We stay here for the rest of the night and we’ll leave first light," Zariath stated.

"I hate Bellerophon Platoon," Doc growled. Tselah chirped in agreement.

Drooden sighed, "It's going to be an early morning. Can we get to bed?" The group nodded and began to move the cots around. Zariath and Volgen moved theirs to block the door, hoping their weight would be more than enough against intruders. Drooden went to Zariath's side and Hargens to Volgen's. Doc and Jamison kept theirs to the side and Ashivon and Sanga moved two together so Tselah could curl between them. They faced him, but their eyes met.

Ashivon quickly looked away, but Sanga moved to cup his cheek. Moving slowly so he knew she was coming, she moved his head back up to face her. His eyes slowly met her's again and she smiled, "Ashivon, no matter what happens, I will always trust you. You're not stupid either. You've got a heart of gold, even if it is stained in blood. No matter what happens, I'll be here. So long as I breathe, I will be here for you."

He nodded and reached for her head. Her soft hair trickled out of his fingers, "You're not some bitch, Sanga. You're a gentle light in a world of darkness. I will always trust you to do what's best, even if it lands us right back here with Bellerophon. So long as I fight, I will fight for you." Their eyes never left each other and Tselah whined. He grumbled angrily, evidently sleepy after the two's speeches preventing him from sleeping. The adults laughed before wrapping him in their arms.

"Amen," Volgen muttered quietly. Zariath's hand reached out and smacked her gently on the side of her head, prompting a chuckle out of her and Hargens. 

"I am ordering you all to sleep. You're messing with my beauty sleep!" Jamison protested. Sanga and Ashivon shared another look.

Sure, Jamison was a bastard, but he did care in his own ways. Until he knew he could trust Sanga and Ashivon fully, they decided they should give him a chance. After all, he might show it differently, but he looked out for those he cared about. So long as he would look out for them, they could probably do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellerophon Platoon are pro-human, have incel-like mentalities, and are every kind of '-phobe' in the dictionary in today's day and age. There will be a brief part of them in part two, but the group will be trying to move on. There is an intentional mistake in something Jamison's said, but will someone find it?


	20. Dancing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather see something cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of happy stuff before we hit hot water. The next chapter will be... interesting if I can play it right. Credit for the song goes to The Oh Hellos (Soldier, Poet, King)

Shaking awoke Ashivon and he instantly rolled over and pinned the person. Or, tried. The person was bigger than he was, so there wasn't much he could do. "Ashivon, it's me, Zariath. It's time to go."

"Zariath, I told you, I was going to wake him up when I finished packing. You can't just shaking him awake," Sanga said from the foot of the cots. Ashivon looked at her and sighed. 

"Sorry, Zariath," He muttered.

The older demon pat him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, but we're leaving. Sun's coming up and we need to go if we want to be out before the humans wake up."

Ashivon blinked, still waking up, "Wait, humans? What about the de- Intseh?"

The commander smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "They usually have their lives together, but that doesn't mean they won't take down Sanga or any other human if pushed a little. It doesn't take much." The executioner hummed in understanding and stood. He looked for Tselah and noticed him with Sanga. She nodded and picked him up.

"Alright, let's go. Cheva will escort us out," Jamison stated. They moved the cots back to their original place and Volgen opened the door. A medium-sized demon stood guard and his horns reached up, tall like Volgen's.

She grinned, "Thanks, Cheva. Nice seeing you again."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm still mad at you." Volgen laughed and pushed him a little. A faint smile played at the demon's mouth before he sobered, "C'mon. Cheerings is asleep, but after last night, I don't think anyone's particularly interested in the short one leaving." His red eyes settled on Sanga. "I heard about you and quite frankly, I don't care, but you're riling up the humans. They're bad enough normally. Get out," He stated.

Ashivon tensed at the harsh words words, even if the tone was flat. Sanga nodded, "Trust me, I don't want to be here more than I have to. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can." Cheva scoffed and turned sharply. Sanga shared a look of confusion with Hargens and Ashivon, but they shrugged. They didn't know either. The led the group out carefully and into the early morning. 

The sun was barely touching the horizon, but already, demons were out and taking care of the base. Many looked up with frowns, but returned to work. The rare human was out, but they were too busy yawning to notice the group of eight slipping out. Cheva nodded to two companions who opened the gates. They were... different. One was clearly a demon, but the lack of horns suggested they were female, but Sanga couldn't tell. The other was... There was something about them. He had absolutely tiny horns and the height of a demon, but his features were more... human. His red sclera outlined bright blue eyes and the customary face-fur was more of an extension of his hairline. He caught her gaze and he grinned at her. Fangs peeked out, but his gums were red, not the usual demonic blue. She blinked and smiled back, realizing what he was. That answered one question of hers.

Ashivon raised an eyebrow at her, but she leaned her head on his arm, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get walking." He hummed and they walked out the gates.

Quiet clicking came from the back and they turned to see Volgen locking horns with their guard. "Loser, just leave," Cheva protested.

"Not until you tell me you love me," Volgen responded. Her friend grumbled, but pushed her back. It didn't go well as he was dragged by the horns.

"Vols, your friends are going to think we're together. What am I going to tell my wife?" He asked.

She laughed, "You don't have a wife, Che. But you're still my best friend, tell me you love me." 

"Fine, I love you, get out," He growled. Volgen snorted and broke her horns away so she could go join the others.

Drooden smiled, "Was that one of your old crew?" His smile was slightly forced and he seemed... tired, but not in a physical sense.

Volgen realized what he meant, "No, he was a childhood friend. He didn't want to be a part of it, but he followed me into the program to make sure I was safe. We still ended up in different platoons, but he hasn't changed in twenty years."

"That's good," Drooden hummed. Volgen walked over and threw an arm over his shoulder. She opened her mouth, but he waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, Volgen. You're sorry and that's enough." She closed her mouth but didn't move away.

Sanga looked at Zariath, "I thought you said the intseh were a powder keg."

He nodded, "Humans keep them on separate schedules, so my brothers eat first and get up earlier, but when they're together... They get blamed for the human's incompetence and..." He sighed. "Jamison, what were the reports?"

"Overall, they have the most number of outgoing transfers, incident reports, injury reports, and failed safety procedures. It's been going on for years. Apart, they're perfectly functional, but together, they're a different story. The humans refuse to listen to the intseh and try to constantly stir trouble. The intseh then have to work around them and that amount of stress of extra work and walking on wires gives them hair-trigger tempers. Fights aren't unusual, but they do keep some semblance of working together through sheer spite." 

The group would push on with small amounts of chitchat for the next few hours, but eventually stopped for breakfast and proper rest. Zariath insisted he'd stay up to stand guard and that he did. Everyone got in a two-hour nap before continuing. They talked for most of the day about nonsense. Hargens started an odd game she called 'would you rather' and the escapees found it a nice reprieve from the previous day.

It was Drooden's turn to ask and he looked to Sanga, "Would you rather... hang upside down for an hour or spend a day without Ashivon?" It was a loaded question, but she knew the answer quickly.

"Hang upside down," She stated. Ashivon smiled and purred quietly. It was her turn and she looked to Volgen, "Volgen, would you rather put bows on your horns or wear a dress?"

She and Zariath shared a look, "I'd rather wear a dress. You do understand that intseh usually wear skirts, kilts, whatever you humans call them, right? Pants were a human introduction into our culture."

She blinked and Ashivon cocked his head, "Really? I've worn pants for as long as I can remember.

Jamison looked over his shoulder, "Like we've said, Fenry and a few other demon kingdoms have been in alliance for hundreds of years and where there's peace, there's trade and cultural exchange. We've gotten some fashion from them too. Intseh have amazing fabric designs and incredible music." Ashivon hummed and Volgen knew she had to change the subject.

"Ashivon, would you rather dance in front of everyone or sing?" She asked.

He hummed, "Well... I can't do either, so..."

Hargens gasped, "You can't dance? Doc, we _have_ to fix this. Jamison, do you know any dances besides your stuffy ball dances?" Doc chuckled as Jamison whirled on his heel.

"Hargens, they are not stuffy ball dances, they are elegant dances of the court-"

"Same thing," Volgen cut in.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "-and there will likely be a few dances held in honor of your return. Besides, the day of remembrance is coming up."

Zariath nodded, "Indeed."

Drooden looked to Sanga and Ashivon, "The day of remembrance is a holiday that recognizes the day Fenry and the demon kingdoms signed a treaty in the first place. In a small passage, Fenry agreed to do whatever it took to find and stop the Taking. Well, we're getting there."

"And as such, you two will be expected to dance at some of the balls. Sanga, do you know any dances?" Jamison pressed. She shook her head and Jamison groaned. "We're teaching you all today. Zariath, can you teach Ashivon the waltz and a customary dance? Hargens, same for Sanga?" The two shared a look and seemed to have a silent conversation before Zariath sighed.

"Fine, Hargens. We can teach them that one," He relented. She cheered and jumped for joy. Sanga and Ashivon swallowed nervously, wondering what they were getting into. They broke off into two groups and they practiced as they walked. The teachers showed them the proper way to hold themselves through the waltz. Drooden volunteered as Hargens' dance partner so Zariath could commentate. "For the lead, they place their hand on the follower's back. Where, it's usually up to the pair. The other hand will hold the follower's. Drooden, Hargens?"

The two rotated to show Sanga and Ashivon where his hand rested. It was on her shoulder blade, but he grinned and slipped it a little lower. It rested on the curve of her waist and she rose an eyebrow, "Donut, if you want to keep that hand, bring it back up." Sanga chuckled as Drooden's smile grew more. Hargens rolled her eyes and looked back to them, "Sanga, there are a few men who let you lead, but most of the time, they follow standard court rules and lead. Ashivon, Sanga, we'll show you both, but it'll be up to you how much dancing you do." They nodded.

"The follower also puts their other hand on the the lead's shoulder. Hargens?" They rotated so they could see her hand on Drooden's shoulder. Zariath nodded and raised a hand. "Alright, Drooden, do you want to provide a beat so we can show them how beats work?" He nodded and the dancers backed away from each other. They bowed and Drooden made a show of passing Hargens to Zariath. She laughed, but let her hand be passed over. She and Zariath got in position and it was almost comical with the height difference. 

Drooden clapped his hands, "Five, six, five six seven  _eight_!" He grinned, "There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword..." He continued and with every clap, his footsteps matched and the dancers were _off_. Zariath led, pushing Hargens back. Their feet were in time with Drooden's claps and slowly, he dropped out the clapping. They could still hear the individual beats and they lead each other into a series of twirls and spins. Hargens laughed as she was let out in a spin-out. Zariath caught her as she came back in. Drooden reintroduced the claps slowly. The two took this as their sign to slow it down and went back to box steps.

When Drooden stopped altogether, they took a step away and bowed to each other. "See? That's how it's done," Hargens grinned. She looked at Jamison, "Was that good enough for your Highness?" He stiffened slightly, but nodded.

"Barely. If someone tries to pull any advanced moves on you two, step on their feet until they get the message to stop," He stated. Ashivon nodded and looked at Sanga.

"I'm going to try not to do anything too hard," He said.

Sanga shrugged, "You wouldn't try anything else." The smile on her face relaxed slightly as she faced the two original dancers, "So, where do we start?"

Hargens pranced forward and grabbed her hands, dragging her forward, "C'mon, we're learning box step! Zariath, get Ashivon!" The demons shared a look as the women began to go through the steps. Drooden continued to clap and for the next hour or two, they worked on footwork. Sanga focused, even as her attention would occasionally drift to Ashivon and Zariath. They talked it through and the older kept offering advice. Her own teacher noticed and stepped between, "Hey, don't worry about them. You'll see their progress soon, ok?" She'd nod and continue, but her attention would drift again. Luckily, Hargens was patient.

When both felt their students had is down, they were brought together. Hargens took Ashivon's hands and Zariath took Sanga's. The Fenrian smiled, "You both have someone who knows what they're doing." Ashivon nodded stiffly, even if his eyes kept drifting to Sanga, who was dwarfed by Zariath. Something about it stewed something in his chest and a silent growl vibrated in his chest. Hargens lifted an eyebrow at the subconscious action, but she said nothing about it. Instead, she looked at Drooden, "Hey, donut, ready?"

He nodded and began to clap once more, "Five, six, five six seven  _eight!_ There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword..." Hargens lead Sanga while Zariath began to backlead Ashivon. By doing so, it placed them in the usual positions for ballroom dancing. Something wasn't going well with either and Zariath frowned.

"Hargens, switch positions," He called. She nodded and suddenly, Sanga found herself leading and Ashivon following. There seemed to be a moment of clarity as the two teachers realized what was going on. They nodded to each other and began a switch. Suddenly, Sanga was dancing with Ashivon and Hargens was dancing with Zariath again. Sanga continued to lead and Ashivon knew her well enough to take the commands silently. 

In the back, Jamison was talking with Doc. Tselah stood between them, holding Doc's hand tightly. He watched the four dancing in the front questioningly. The oldest man hummed, "I really shouldn' be surprised."

"You shouldn't. He listens to her. Give it a moment," Jamison noted. They saw the other pair purposefully getting closer. Ashivon seemed to notice and he motioned with his eyes to Sanga about the incoming pair. She nodded without knowing exactly was coming and guided them away. She led them away and thus began the game of cat and mouse. Hargens and Zariath were trying to knock into them, but the other pair continued to provide information to each other about possible obstructions. 

The issue came when they missed a pothole. Sanga's foot slipped and she cried out, clamoring for a grasp on Ashivon. His hand on her back curled around her more to keep her from falling, but he tried not to jerk her up. As a result, they ended up in a dip. Hargens got distracted and she tripped. Zariath kept a tight grip on her hands and didn't let them end up in the same position. Hargens got her footing and snickered quietly at the frozen pair. Their eyes searched each other's. Blushes drifted up onto their cheeks and-

They snapped out of it as Jamison clapped with mild sarcasm and amusement. Ashivon pulled them up and he turned away from them, trying to hide the blush. Sanga tried poorly to hide the smile battling to get on her face, but Drooden winked at her. The simple action made her face grow hotter. 

"That was great, you two!" Hargens cheered. She came over and threw her arms up, letting Sanga know she was going in for a hug before doing so, "Up until Jamison ruined it." She shot him an annoyed look, but she pulled back to look at them, "I'd like to see you two practice more, but push yourselves into the other role. Sanga, you seem to lead and you listen to Ashivon and that's great!" Sanga nodded and she smiled.

"Thanks, Rayshal. It means a lot," Sanga admitted. She wasn't lying. She couldn't remember the last time someone told her she did a great job. Whether Hargens fully understood or not, she faltered and pulled Sanga in for a tighter hug.

"Anytime, San." Sanga glowed and hugged her back with matching pressure. 

A rustle from the trees made them separate. Volgen reappeared from a tree, "Hey, I wanted to let you all know that we're only a day or two away from the capital."

"Good. The rest should be easy sailing," Jamison. Hargens groaned and Volgen rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that. I'm going back to scouting. I'll let the ferry master know," She stated.

Ashivon tensed, "Ferry?"

Sanga pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's too soon for more water."

"What do you mean?" Drooden asked. The two escapees shared a look. Sanga's hand drifted up to her neck and Ashivon's gaze fell. 

"We, uh, ran into Divinity a day after our escape at a lake. We swam out to try and get away, but they were there when we reached shore. I killed a few people, including my handler. Sanga almost died," Ashivon admitted. She nodded weakly. Doc sighed and marched forward, dragging Tselah slowly behind him.

He stood between them, "Look, I'm not saying it's impossible, but I can count on one hand the number of people who have drowned at Driver's Ferry since the ferry master took over. He's been there for almost... thirty years or so?"

Zariath scoffed, "Gulerod-"

"Hey, don' 'Gulerod' me. I trus' 'im, a'ight?" He shot back. "Look you two, nothing bad'll happen to you. That much is True." Sanga and Ashivon shared a look and nodded.

"Alright, when will we get there?" Ashivon asked.

Jamison hummed and looked to the setting sun, "If we stop here, we can get there at approximately... two hours after breakfast, or we can keep going and let Zariath lead us through the dark."

The humans looked at each other. Sanga stepped closer to Ashivon and held her arms out for Tselah. He chirped and came over, happy to be back. Ashivon smiled and picked him up. Hargens and Drooden shrugged at each other. Jamison nodded, "Alright, Perseus. Let's keep going. Zariath?" The commander nodded and began to lead them to the ferry.


	21. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Or something shocking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, near-death scene! Don't worry, they come back! We also meet a very... interesting character. But Sanga lands herself in hot water when Divinity catches up!  
> I know the ending of the chapter comes out of nowhere, but it will be discussed in the next chapter, I promise!

The group pushed on and after half an hour, Volgen reappeared. She panted as she rejoined the group, "So... night traveling again?" Her red eyes met the yellow ones that shone in the dark. When Zariath didn't respond, she rolled her eyes, "Alright. Doc? Ferry Master wanted you to know he's getting the rooms ready and a small midnight snack ready."

He groaned and ran a hand down his face, "Goddess." His hands flickered dimly and he looked up, "Not funny." The flickering continued and Hargens chuckled. He turned to her, "Do you want me to let Drooden heal you next time?" She promptly quieted.

"Sorry, I just forget the Goddess has a sense of humor as well," She grinned. Doc huffed.

"Wha'ever," The man mumbled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick to chew on. Tselah whined in Ashivon's arms, trying to fall asleep. Ashivon purred, trying to get him back to sleep. Sanga smiled and pet his hair gently, trying to help. Tselah joined in purring and soon went back to sleep. 

Drooden whispered, "So, I've been meaning to ask, Sanga, what's your last name?" She froze in her steps and Ashivon's scarlet eyes settled on her. He purred louder, trying to reassure her. Drooden swallowed, "Sanga, you do have a last name, right?"

"Like I said, I'm a murder baby. I couldn't take my parents' last names and given that I never took up the church's option of Saintsson or Saintsdaughter, I don't have one," She said, shrugging.

Hargens frowned, "What do you mean by murder baby?"

"It's the name the kids use, but that's essentially what it is. If a pregnant woman is set to be... well..." She looked at Ashivon. He said nothing, but bowed his head. Sanga continued, "We- I mean, Divinity believed the baby was innocent and shouldn't be killed, so instead... They have the mother carry the baby to term, then have her sent to the ring. The baby is sent to the on-site orphanage to be raised by the nuns and priests. We're raised together and we go on to serve the Sanctuary." She smirked, "I was a problem kid, but I was lucky." She nudged Ashivon and he chuckled, remembering the day he had met her.

Jamison frowned, "It's a cycle of indoctrination, isn't it?"

"What?" Sanga asked. He jolted, realizing who he was talking to. "Sorry, I'm used to speaking to scholars, not..."

She scoffed and Ashivon chuckled, "It's fine. Sanga wasn't big on reading."

"Ashivon!" Sanga scolded. He grinned, but she rolled her eyes, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"A while. It'll go faster with chit-chat. Go' any stories about Divinity?" Doc asked.

Sanga smiled, "There was one, well two. Ash, do you remember all the statues of the Saint?"

"Who?" Drooden asked.

The nun turned to him, "Well, in the first schism, it was originally instigated peacefully. A woman got together a bunch of people who believed in the Goddess and led them to where the Sanctuary would be set up. As they traveled, they preached the Goddess's word and got quite a following. To remember her legacy of spreading the goodness of the Goddess and punishing those who sent others to her brother too early." The group listened closely and Jamison was scribbling in his notebook again.

Ashivon nodded, "Those statues of her were everywhere."

"Yep. The two stories I have revolve around it," Sanga stated. She looked up at the stars. In the city, or even the Sanctuary's darker nights, she never saw as many stars as this. "When I was growing up, those statues were a reminder of her persistence of belief in the Goddess. Even if I gave up Divinity's way of seeing her, I still believe in her. She worked for what she hoped was a better life for everyone who believed in the Goddess. It's a personal belief. But those statues were also a figure. They gave all of the orphan kids something to look up to, almost like a mother. It's weird," She mused. A small smile crossed her face, "It's weird that an inanimate object was viewed as a mother, but even mothers can scold. Over the years, we were told stories by older Divine that naughty kids were punished by her."

"Any kids found after dark would be dragged to the depths of the Sanctuary, under the floors, under the foyer, under even where the demons were held, under where no one would ever find them. It kept us in line, well, most of us," She shared a look with Ashivon and he laughed again.

"You almost got caught," He stated.

She laughed, "Well, thank goodness I had a friend who could see in the dark and provide a distraction, right?" She sighed, "Well, anyway, it was a story that always drifted the halls. That people who did not follow the Sanctuary's rules would have to deal with the statues. That... brings me to the second story. No one knows about this, but Pennyroyal told me about this."

Hargens stiffened, "The wordsmith nun, right?"

"It's been less than a week, Hargens," Sanga sighed, "but yes. She found an old parchment one day. It must have been at least... two hundred years old? It was done a few decades or centuries or something after the founding of the Sanctuary, but still, old. It had mentions of a particularly nasty raid against the Sanctuary. The populous had risen up and gotten past the gates. The handler tried unleashing the Taken of the time, but she was taken out quickly. She was still young and was no match. The Divine were in a position to be taken down, but... Someone started glowing. It wasn't just their tattoos, it was their entire body. A shaking took over the Sanctuary and next thing anyone knew, every single statue of the Saint came marching out."

Sanga closed her eyes and leaned on Ashivon, using him to guide her, "The uprising was quickly put down and the statues returned to where they had first been. The man who had begun to glow in the first place was set to be the next High Priest. When I heard it at first, I thought Pennyroyal was crazy, but... I remembered something I learned in class. All stories have some basis in fact. So... I found a statue in my downtime and took a closer look. It was inside a shut-off room, so it wasn't bleached or anything-"

"God, Sanga, what was it?" Hargens cried.

Sanga sighed, "There was a barely visible brown stain that faded into the cracks. The detailing on the statues are really accurate, but it somehow got into cracks that shouldn't have gotten there without them moving. I told Pennyroyal and she freaked out. She told me to forget I ever heard it." She paused and laughed, "Then again, she was really good at reverse psychology. She might have done that to make sure I remember."

Jamison hummed, "Likely. She hardly seemed like an idiot. Doc, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He hummed, "Probably."

Hargens gasped, "Are you saying...?"

"Yep. That man was probably a True priest. The statues likely ha' someone in charge of 'em, but i' could be i' takes a True Priest to activate 'em in the first place," Doc stated. The air was quiet until Hargens clapped her hands.

"Well, now that we've got that horror story out of the way, how much longer?" She asked. 

Volgen frowned, "Not much longer. Maybe half an hour?"

"Hey, are we ever going to tell them the story of see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil?" Drooden asked.

Zariath shook his head, "Not tonight. We'll talk tomorrow. For now, silence." For the rest of the walk, the group was silent. A small blue light caught their attention. It glowed in the center of the road, bobbing innocently. Sanga approached it curiously and touched it. It disappeared with a fizzle and two more appeared in the distance. She looked back.

Doc sighed in exasperation, "That idiot."

"What?" Ashivon asked. He looked forward and swore he could see the outline of a tall building a furlong away. 

The healer waved his hand forward, "Go ahead and follow them. We'll catch up. If he asks, tell him that I'm coming, but I want to stay away from him as long as possible." Sanga rose an eyebrow in concern, but they did as he said. All but Zariath, Doc, and Jamison went ahead.

Zariath smiled, "You know, he's not going to be amused."

"He never has been. Ma always got on him 'bout 'at," Doc snarked.

* * *

Hargens ran by, laughing and hitting the lights as she could, "What are these?"

"'Ose, missy, are my lil friends," A familiar accent said. She squeaked, just as the others were catching up. She raised her hands and light orbs appeared in her palms. An aging man stood before them with clear green eyes and smile on his face. Black hair topped his head, even if a few silvery strands peeked through and merged with his pale skin.

She frowned, "Doc?"

He laughed, "Is 'at what my bro'er's callin' himself these days? Crazy fool." He grinned and turned around, "C'mon, I have the beds made. There will be no sharing or moving them, got it?" He lifted his hands and suddenly, light erupted. Small orbs lined a tall building and shone it in all its glory. "May I presen' the ferryhouse. I am Garrison Gulerod, the youngest triplet of the Son-Sons."

Hargens giggled in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Harrison's the oldest, Morrison's the middle, and Garrison, me, am the youngest! The Son-Sons!" He led them in, "Y'all's rooms are on the nex' floor. Take anyone you wan', but I don't want any guys and girls sharin' rooms, a'ight?"

Sanga and Ashivon stiffened. She raised her hand, "Sir-"

"Don' call me that, 'at's my bro'er. You're the ones Divinity's been goin' nuts over, aren' you?" He asked, looking at them. The two stiffened and he hummed, "What should I do, let them stay together?" Drooden opened his mouth, but their host looked up, "Not you." He looked around the house and frowned, "Well?"

Almost as an answer, the lights brightened before returning to normal. Garrison nodded in acceptance and looked back, "A'ight, you three can stay toge'er, but no funny business. If I come upstairs, I wan' to see you sleepin', not havin' a tea party." Hargens laughed in confusion again as the two being addressed stared in bewilderment. He grinned, "Look, I migh' no' know what you've been through, but you're safe here, a'ight?"

"Are you causin' trouble again, Gary?" Doc called from outside.

"Harry! Get in here!" The host called. 

Ashivon's eyes trailed after him, "Is he...?"

Drooden hummed, "A True priest? Probably. I haven't met one for the Exiled yet." Hargens sighed and began to usher them upstairs. Doors lined the hallways, but lights lit the walls, writing out 'open' next to certain doors. Hargens chose the first available one. Inside were two beds on opposite walls. She claimed the furthest bed, probably intending to give the other to Volgen. Drooden peeked in another and it was a similar set-up, but with four other beds. Sanga peeked in a few and found one with a large bed.

"Ash," She called. He nodded and followed her in. "I think he knew this was going to happen."

"It wouldn't surprise me. Then again, I don't think much else surprises me anymore," He mused. He placed Tselah on the bed, smiling as the kit purred quietly. "I'm still amazed by how well he's been doing."

She nodded and drew their blanket out of the bag, "I know. But then again, you all seem pretty adaptable."

Ashivon smiled and sat on the bed, helping Sanga spread out the quilt, "I think it's because you're here to help." She smiled and curled under.

"I think it's just you two. We need to sleep, Ash. We gave... Gary... our word," She said. He hummed in agreement and they curled tightly around the kit. The lights fell away.

Downstairs, their host smiled. Doc rolled his eyes, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Maybe, but everyone's happy and safe, right?" His brother responded. Doc hummed in bitter agreement and he leaned on a counter.

"How's Morrison doin'?" He asked.

Garrison sighed, "Out bein' all political, you know how he gets, 'specially with his God." Doc did the same and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd say it's goin' get him murdered, but I don' think that'll happen anytime soon," He grumbled. Gary chuckled.

"Funny. You're life and healing, he's death but preaching equality, and here I am, being just a ferryman," He mused.

Doc came and clapped him on the shoulder, "'Ey, your offerin' protection and bein' the gentle protector, transitionin' people where they need to be, right?" Gary nodded and leaned on his brother.

"Thanks. If you see Mori, let that weirdo know to stop by sometime, a'ight? It's been a while since we've all been toge'er," He said.

"You know why that isn't a good idea," The older growled.

Gary huffed, "Maybe, but given what's coming, we might."

"Fine. I'll talk to the Queen. I'm wondering how long it will take the others to notice that, well..."

The ferryman chuckled, "What, she's not actually married and neither is Jamison? Yeah, that'll go over well. Get to bed, brother. Somethin' tells me tomorrow won't go well." Doc frowned at the warning and sighed.

"Whatever you say. Get some sleep too. Can't protect anyone if you can't keep yourself runnin', Garrison."

"Whatever, Harrison," The younger brother quipped. With that, they parted ways for the night.

* * *

The next morning went by normally. The group went to breakfast one-by-one, except the escapees, who went down as one. They all had their belongings with them, ready to leave immediately. Breakfast was compiled of eggs, sausage, and bread. Gary was singing a song with Drooden as accompaniment and Hargens whistling along. Zariath and Doc were eating slowly and Jamison was reading his notebook. Sanga and Ashivon managed to get a quick look inside, but the pages were blank. Weird.

After everyone had eaten, Gary clapped his hands, "Well, it's time you all pop off, isn't it? Let's head out!" He led them outside and a sizable raft stood before them, attached to a dock they hadn't seen last night. The raft bobbed gently on the water. He smiled and climbed on, "Alright, one at a time. Step on, no jumpin'!" He helped them down, but Volgen froze. 

"Zariath?"

His head shot up and he listened. Trees, birds, and... hoofbeats. His eyes snapped open, "It's Divinity, we need to go,  _now!_ " Doc stepped on and began to help everyone on. They all tried to remain calm, but even then, they kept their eyes to the pathway. Gary grabbed the rope attaching them and kicked off. Just as he managed to, four gleaming white horses appeared. They were gaining speed, but the raft wasn't going very fast. 

Volgen snarled, "Is there a way to get this to go any faster?"

"No, but I'll be damned if they get their hands on anyone," Gary growled, looking to the dismounting riders. Lights flickered around him, but he was busy trying to steer them away. The Divine hadn't fully stopped before the riders jumped off and ran down the dock. They were out of arm's reach, but Sanga knew something. Ashivon gave her a scared look. He knew too. 

"Get them to the back, now!" She cried, pushing Ashivon and Tselah to the back of the raft. She peeked over her shoulder, knowing what she'd see.

Light whips were forming and some were already heading towards her. 

Most missed, but one reached a target.

Heat wrapped around her ankle.

Ashivon's eyes widened.

"Sanga-!"

"Ashivon-!"

She screamed as she was dragged backwards.

It was over in a second. The whip wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back as she was halfway through screaming Ashivon's name. She fell forward, but with the movement of the whip, her head cracked against the raft. Her world went dark.

There was silence beside the cries of the innocent, the cheers of the delusioned, and the snarls of the cheated.

Light erupted everywhere as Gary screamed, "YOU COME INTO MY HOME, ONTO MY LAND, AND HURT THE UNPROTECTED." Blue light burst into the Divine's eyes and the shock of it made them accidentally drop the whips. Without anything holding her up, Sanga began to drift under the water.

"Sanga!" Ashivon called. He stared at the water, knowing he couldn't swim, but thankfully, someone could. Drooden jumped into the water and pushed himself under the waves. Hargens held her breath, watching the murky waters.

"C'mon, Donut, don't die, don't let her die..." She pleaded. 

"Missy, help me out," Gary snarled. He passed her a spare oar and they began to row to shore. Divinity was still there, but the intseh were beyond pissed. Ashivon barely registered passing Tselah to Doc before charging forward. The situation was similar to their previous situations, but there was a specific haze that clouded his mind. A specific word clouded his mind. A specific person.

Sanga

_Sanga_

Sanga

**Sanga**

Sanga

He roared and let himself go

.

.

.

"Hey, big guy? I need you to come back to us, ok? Come back  _now_."

The words shoved him back into his body, and just as before, the bodies in front of him were mush. Hargens stood off to the side, looking green, "Hey, Ashivon, is that you?"

"W-Where- I need- Sanga-"

" _ZARIATH, I GOT HER!_ "

Ashivon's head snapped over to see Drooden reappearing from the water. In his arms, Sanga rested there with blood gushing down her face. Zariath dove into the water and went to help. Together, they brought her to shore. They put her down and Doc was by her side in an instant, "Make room!" Regardless, Ashivon went to kneel on her other side. 

**"S-Sanga? P-Please wake up-"**

_"She's not breathing-"_

**"T-This isn't funny, Sanga, wake up?"**

_"I can't find a pulse-"_

**"H-Hey, what about getting A-Angel back to his family?"**

_"Stand back!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sanga?"**

* * *

She swam. Warmth surrounded her and she knew she wanted to just rest, but she paused. "What do I have to do?" A hand cupped her cheek and she paused, "Who is that? Who... am I?"

~~**_"Sanga?"_ ** ~~

She gasped, "Hello?" She turned around turned, looking for something, but a light began to erupt from the center of her chest. It grow slowly, ever so slowly, but it was slowly getting brighter.

Brighter

**Brighter**

**BRIGHTER**

_**BRIGHTER!** _

_** BRIGHTER! ** _

She screamed out as it got too bright, but she didn't fight it. It felt... right. She felt... alive.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, "Who turned on the sun?" She winced, covering her eyes with her arm, but her head throbbed, "I'm sorry for sleeping in, I swear I didn't mean to sleep in." She expected a few chuckles, but silence.

Water dripped onto her arm and she moved it to see Ashivon crying. Sanga frowned in confusion, "Ashivon? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, absolutely nothing," He sobbed, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't ever do that again."

"What, sleep in?" She asked, muffled by his fur. Whatever had happened, it must have been bad- Something in her throat made her cough and she fought his grip. He tried to hold her, but her wet coughs told him to back off. Sanga turned over sharply and began to heave. Water came out of her mouth... and more... and more. Tears poured out of her eyes as she began to realize what happened. 

When she finished coughing up water, she fell onto Ashivon, "H-How long?"

A different hand from Ashivon's landed on her shoulder, making her flinch, "'Bout four minutes. You died."

She laughed, "Damn, here I thought..." She sighed, coughing weakly. "...That'd... it... take more... than... Divinity... to... 'm tired..."

Ashivon nodded, and pet her wet hair, "Try to stay awake, you can sleep when Doc says it's ok." She nodded sleepily and Ashivon looked to Doc. The old man panted and lifted his hands.

"I'll do my best, but she needs to have gotten as much water out as she could," He muttered. His hands glowed again, but this time, his entire body began to shine. Sanga glowed gently as well, and it showed. She looked less like a drowned kitten and Ashivon smiled. When the shine went down, he tucked a hair behind her ear. Doc coughed, "S-She'll be f-fine, j-just rest. Z-Zar?"

"I've got you, Gulerod. Rest," Zairath muttered. With the confirmation, Doc let himself pitch to the side, but Zariath caught him before he hit the ground.

Gary sighed, "That fool, always pushin' himself too far."

Ashivon held Sanga close to him, "He still saved her life." Gary nodded and looked to the blood staining his yard.

"Well, looks like the grass will be getting plenty of fertilizer. Don't worry about any of it, I can take care of it," He said. Ashivon nodded weakly.

Hargens and Volgen walked over, Tselah firmly in the second's grasp. The human smiled, "Hey, Ash, let's get moving. We'll take your packs and Tselah, ok? Just carry Sanga." He nodded again and looked back to the river.

"I hate the water."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes on Jamison and Doc!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small interlude. I plan on skipping to the day of arrival. This is mostly a day of rest.

Ashivon was silent as they made it back onto the ferry. He clutched Sanga tightly, staying far away from the edges. Tselah tried to press against his side and he whined quietly. His caretaker wrapped his tail around the kit, not wanting to let go of Sanga. Hargens kneeled next to the kit and smiled, " **Sanga will be fine. She's strong, Tselah**." He nodded weakly and kept himself pressed against Ashivon's side. The former executioner smiled at him, but his gaze went back to Sanga.

When the raft reached the other side, they had to disconnect, but they were back together quickly. Jamison nodded to Garrison, "Thank you for all your help. If you ever need help, send a note to the Capital. We'll do everything we can."

The True Priest nodded, "A'ight, but for now, just take care of 'at fool for me. He's going to have a splitting headache when he wakes up."

"Noted," Jamison smiled. The two saluted to each other before going their separate ways. He walked over to Ashivon instead, "We have another day and a half of walking, but if you need to stop, let us know."

Ashivon swallowed a few times, "Alright. Everything's happening at once, huh?"

"We're not in that much of a rush, Ashivon. We can make it to the Capital and once everyone's ready and well, we can begin introductions. Your parents may come to try and find you, but we'll do our best to let them know the situation," The noble stated. The intseh slumped in relief and nodded his thanks. Jamison turned to the rest of the group, "Alright, we're burning daylight. We can dry off as we go, but the sooner we get to the capital, the better."

Drooden looked back over the river, "Divinity's not getting over that thing, are they?"

Volgen shook her head, "They must have slipped past Bellerophon, and approached with all the commotion, but I don't think Garrison's going to let them anywhere close to that ferry." She smirked, "I hate to see the poor bastard who walks past there with all the blood."

"What about the main bridge?" Hargens asked.

Jamison shook his head, "They don't know our pathways well enough. I believe they were merely following our scent somehow."

The group fell into silence for an hour before Sanga shifted. Ashivon tensed, "Sanga?" She didn't wake, but sighed in her sleep. Ashivon purred quietly and nuzzled her head gently.

Hargens slowed to walk next to him and Tselah, "You really do care about her, don't you?"

He didn't even blink, "More than anything."

"Can you tell us a story, Ashivon? You two are always making jokes and..." She shrugged.

Ashivon smiled, "We joked about Sanga sneaking out in the middle of the night once or twice. It was forbidden for anyone other than guards to be out past dark, but my window had a blocked-off courtyard in it. I don't know how she found it, but once she started visiting, she didn't stop. There was one night she had a nightmare and didn't want to wake anyone else. So, she snuck out." He chuckled and pressed the bridge of his nose against her forehead, "Scared me for a little bit, but she sat there crying. I thought she was dying or something. She explained that she had a nightmare and was scared."

"I told her she could stay and she just... talked. I can't remember what she said exactly, but she was just sputtering. Of course, with all the noise, the guards got suspicious. I heard and warned her. She managed to pin herself against a corner nearby just before two showed up. They were about to look at Sanga's corner, but I started growling. It scared them enough to get them to leave," He laughed quietly, his breath brushing Sanga's hair back. She wrinkled her nose in her sleep, making him chuckle through his nose this time. 

"She came back out and she just had the biggest grin on her face. She calmed down and returned to her room soon, but it was still funny while it lasted. She would visit a few times at night, but not often," He mused. Sanga moved again and her face wrinkled. She shook and Ashivon purred, trying to calm her. It seemed to work and she relaxed again.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "You two are so gross." Ashivon peeked at her and rolled his eyes. Hargens giggled quietly at the look. "Anyway, we haven't talked about this much, but do you want to talk about your parents?"

He paused, but nodded, "Please? And what about the other families?"

She took a deep breath, "There's usually at least three families at any given point who had their kits Taken, but there were ten at one recorded point. It was a terrifying time. News about the Taken spreads quickly and when it happens, the previous families head to the newest family to offer comfort, answer whatever question they can, and trade theories. For decades, they believed it was the God taking their children for some unknown purpose, but when the eastern demon kingdom joined an alliance with Fenry, it plugged in a few pieces. We now understood the tattoos, and the humans, but most importantly, some of their information. They told us about other human kingdoms, but Divinity. They managed to get a few people into the 'ring' as you call it and told us what where our brothers were going. They informed us it was impossible to get them out." She snarled and clenched her fists.

"It doesn't mean we never tried. We sent scouts, warriors, everything. Each one never returned. I remember meeting your family and they were so jealous of my parents. Kits are only born every few years and they had another kit to comfort them. They partially adopted me and they are good people. They looked for you everywhere and tried to get whatever information they could. They learned Common, the northern language, and maybe one more? But they're the reason I know Common. They won't care about what you've done, hell they might be a bit proud you've survived  _and_ got away  _and_ freed the next Taken as well," She stated. Ashivon swallowed.

She looked over, "You're still an only child, but you have cousins and village members waiting for you." She sighed, "I know it's not much, but they're waiting for you. You're going to have to put your foot down about Sanga, but they'll know about her soon enough and welcome her in, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Ashivon asked.

Volgen smiled, "I mean, they let me try to keep a earth-warbler as a pet." 

Zariath paused, "Please tell me you're joking." 

She shook her head with a grin, "Nope. Damn critter tore up its pen, but I still say I trained it to plow the fields for crops."

"What's an earth-warbler?" Ashivon asked.

"It's a small, furry creature with six legs, an ugly face and a bad song, but they tunnel underground. When they sing in their homes, it makes them cave in and they just start rolling around in the loose dirt. Help out with the ecosystem or something, but ugly as all belief. It's even uglier than Jamison," Volgen sneered.

The noble huffed, "Then they must be the most beautiful creature, not that you'd know beautiful if it hit you in the face, ma'am." Drooden sighed in exasperation.

"Anyway, what's the game plan when we get there? Word's bound to have gotten around the Capital by now, and if they see anyone with Jamison, they're going to swarm us," He grumbled.

"He's right. Hargens, do you still have the disguise?" Zariath asked. Doc grumbled in his arms, but neither cared about the other. Hargens nodded and lifted up her bag. "Good. Jamison, I hate to say this, but-"

Jamison shook his head, "Absolutely not. The Queen would tease me for days! I can enter first and you all can follow five minutes later. I'll wait for you at the palace gates." Zariath nodded.

Volgen hummed, "If that's all, I'm going to go scout. I am not letting these assholes get a step up on us."

"Language, Volgen. Get it under wraps before we get to the Capital," Zariath warned. She rolled her eyes, but went off.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime before Sanga took a deep breathe in. Doc had already woken, but he was leaning on Zariath. His footsteps were shaky and weak, but they let him keep as much of his pride as they could. Tselah was still walking beside Ashivon, watching Sanga sleep. Hargens was talking with Drooden as Zariath did the same with Jamison.

"Ash?" Sanga whispered. He froze and grinned.

"Sanga? Are you ok?"

She nodded sleepily and stretched, "Where are we?"

"Still on the road. If Jamison's right, we'll be at the Capital in about a day," Ashivon stated.

"Good. This trip has been exhausting," Sanga mumbled. She looked around with half-lidded eyes and sighed. "Can you let me down? I think I can walk."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Doc called from the front. "I'm not healing you again for doin' somethin' dumb."

She snorted in amusement and looked at Ashivon, "Please?"

He looked into her eyes and sighed, "Fine. But if you fall, I'm carrying you the rest of the way." She smiled and pat his closest hand.

"Alright, Ash. I promise," She swore. Ashivon gently lowered her down and she winced. He opened his mouth, but she leaned on him, "It's just a leg cramp, I'm fine. I just need to walk it off." He hummed, but still kept a close eye on her. She stretched carefully, trying to get her blood flowing again. After a moment, she sighed, "Ashivon, I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean-"

"There was nothing you could have done. We both know how those light whips work," Ashivon responded.

She nodded, "Yeah, but... I guess it does take Divinity to kill me. But they can't keep me down, huh?"

He growled, "Don't joke about it. Please. You nearly killed me."

Sanga paused and Hargens turned around mid-step, "Well, not himself, but I think he would have killed the rest of us. He looked about ready to fight Doc."

"I... Sorry," Ashivon winced.

"Don' worry 'bout it, I've had a woman just 'bout rip my hand off halfway through labor once. Now  _that_ was ugly," He mused. The escapees smiled at the brush off. He was just trying to cheer them up.

Jamison came over, "Regardless of that, you need to be more careful, Sanga. You have precious information, and we can't take down Divinity without it." His eyes cut into her and she felt a small chill go down her spine. Even after the trust conversations, she understood that even though he saw her as a person, she was just as much a resource to him. It was disheartening, but she accepted he still wanted her safe.

"Alright, I'll do my best, but it won't be for you," She replied. Jamison's eyes flicked to Ashivon, and he nodded.

"Acceptable. When we get to the Capital, I'll go in first and the rest of the group will follow five minutes later. Keep your tattoo hidden. It is one of the most identifying things about you and it is not to be taken lightly," He warned. Sanga nodded stiffly and he left. 

"What an ass," She whispered. Ashivon snorted next to her. While the rest of the day was exceedingly peaceful, well, in comparison to the last few days.


	23. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Seers and Minders, finally get to the Capital, and we finally get to see

" _I'm going to see Dad~!_ " Hargens sang as she danced ahead. Sanga and Ashivon watched her in amusement, but not that they blamed her. From what they remembered, her father had raised her on his own. It was nice to see someone happy to see family. They had only seen her happy to see her mother and sister, but they were less of an integral part of her childhood.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "Yes, Ray, we know."

She whirled around, "Shut up, Volgen, you're seeing your aunt and uncle again!" A small smile curled onto the intseh's face as she thought about it. "Ah! I see that smile!" Hargens laughed and continued to frolic as she walked. "How much longer?"

Jamison sighed as he looked to a road decoration. It was a tall pillar with the Three Graces' mark carved into it, as well as an arrow pointing forward. Three tickmarks underneath it were present, but it could have been for decoration. "We have three miles, so... an hour? We made good time this morning. No more drowning, no more... anything. Good."

Hargens screamed and Tselah jolted with his own shout. He looked at her and growled playfully. Hargens growled back, but Zariath hummed, "You two, knock it off. We're heading in, unharmed."

"Sorry, Zariath," She muttered. Tselah grumbled and spring forward to try and pounce on her anyway, but Sanga caught him. She heaved him up.

"Oh no you don't," She said. She nuzzled his head, "No attacking Hargens." Tselah pouted, but curled under her chin, purring. Sanga smiled, "You're... You're almost home, little angel." She pushed a kiss to his forehead and sighed."

"You know that you'll probably see him again, right?" Drooden asked. The caretakers looked up in shock. He scratched the back of his head, "From what I can tell, they're raised by family and if friends are a part of that, they stay pretty close. If Tselah says you're family, there's no changing that."

Zariath nodded, pleased, "You've remembered. But yes, Tselah has called you Auntie and Uncle, so you will likely remain a part of his life. Otherwise, his parents could lose his trust from preventing him from seeing the rest of his family."

Sanga took a deep breath and pressed another kiss on his forehead, "Thank the Goddess." Ashivon smiled and pet Tselah's head gently. He purred in confusion at all of the attention, but he was happy nonetheless. 

"How about, to pass the time, we play I spy?" Hargens asked.

He rolled his eyes, "How about someone tells the story behind Wordsmiths, Seers , and Minders?"

"Sure," Drooden cut in. He smiled weakly and Jamison nodded at him. Sanga blinked in confusion and Drooden turned to her, "We were going to tell the story behind hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil. It's this weird... thing. The best case to start out with is Wordsmiths. They are the 'speak no evil' part of the saying. Given whoever they talk to doesn't know, they can be influenced, right?"

"Yeah, unless they know," Sanga said.

Ashivon paused, "Wait, you've called Hargens a wordsmith before, right?"

The group paused and Volgen cursed under her breath. Jamison slowed to fall in line with Ashivon, "Yes. We didn't let you know in case you needed to be calmed down." Sanga kept her gaze on the ground, not wanting to see his face.

Ashivon took a deep breath and thought over it, "Alright. I can understand that." He peeked at Sanga, "I trust you. Given than Hargens has gotten me out of hazes twice now, I can understand why. Thank you, Hargens." The soldier looked up and nodded.

Drooden cleared his throat, "Why is it all of my stories get sidetracked?" The group chuckled under their breath before he continued, "Well, they're pretty common compared to Seers. They can see things normally unseen, like, the best one I know can see a flea on a dog across a room." Sanga whistled in admiration. "If they're good, they can apparently see things that aren't there, but hiding in plain sight. It's... hard to describe. And... Minders are considered both the most useful and most dangerous. They're rare, but sometimes for a good reason. They can hear other people's thoughts. The weaker they are, the more mentally sound they are."

"Why?" Ashivon asked.

He raised his hands, "Well, imagine being in a room full of people and all of them are shouting around you and you can't turn it down. The only way to get it to stop is for the other person to know the Minder is, well, a Minder." He hummed, "Most are hermits, because they don't want to constantly tell people they're a Minder, but we do have a few in the Capital for government reasons. Minders and Seers might not be able to influence others, but they still 'hear' and 'see' evil-"

"We're here!" Hargens called. The group's heads shot forward, only to see a large wall several furlongs away.

Zariath frowned, "Hargens, please, not until we're actually there."

She groaned, "Fine. Is Doc still out?"

He nodded, "He pushed himself today. If his brother's here, we'll have to keep him at arm's distance."

"Is it because he's a True Priest for the God and...?" Sanga asked. Tselah squirmed in her arms and she put him down. He purred and stuck close, but he was anxious about the city in the distance.

* * *

Jamison swallowed as they neared the gates. It was open for travelers and it was busy. "Remember, five minutes. Hargens, Zariath, do you remember how to get to the castle gates?" They nodded wordlessly and he nodded back. With a final salute, he headed in. He managed to pull aside a soldier guard and spoke to him for a minute. Their eyes cast over at the group and he nodded quickly. Jamison smiled and went through.

Sanga reached for Ashivon's hand, "Are you ready?"

"No," He breathed. He took a deep breath, "Something tells me this is going to be the longest time of my life. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, but no matter what Ashivon-"

"You trust me, I know," He cut in.

Sanga chuckled, "That, but that's not what I was going to say."

Ashivon frowned and looked down at her, "What were you going to say?"

"That no matter what happens, I'll be here. Physically or not, I will stand beside you," She said. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Same here, Sanga. Just... please stop almost dying," He joked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll let you know when I start doing it willingly." With each passing minute, Sanga was getting more and more nervous. They were practically about to walk into a war room. They were here for two reasons, reasons she wasn't exactly thrilled about: Getting Tselah and Ashivon back to their parents, and taking down Divinity so they could never  _have_ to reunite another family under these circumstances again.

Ashivon wasn't any better. He was terrified. He was going to have to see his parents for the first time in... years... That and they were going to war, and given Sanga's record, she'd end up seriously hurt. He was worried, but knew she could handle herself in an honest fight. But that was less of his immediate concern. H-How would his parents react? Would they even recognize him? Would he recognize  _them_? The thoughts swirled until he heard someone call his name and the hand holding his pull him forward.

He shook himself out of it and looked at Sanga. He could tell she was scared. He could always tell that, how her eyebrows always furrowed  _just_ a little and her shoulders tensed as if ready for a fight, but she was standing tall. "Hey, we're heading in. I'll be here every step of the way, ok?" He smiled.

They took a step forward, together.

* * *

The guard ushered them through quietly, nodding to Zariath and grinned at Hargens. "Rayray, it's been a while!"

She turned and laughed, "Julius!" She offered a high-five and instead, the man picked her up and spun her around. "Julius, put me down!" She squealed. Zariath came forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Sanga looked around, worried about Doc, but he was being in a piggy-back by Drooden.

"Sir," He stated. Julius paused and put Hargens down. "Thank you."

"Apologies. Rayray, tell your father I said hello, ok?" Julius asked. Hargens nodded and waved. They passed through without any problems and suddenly, the world became  _loud_. Ashivon winced as shouts of vendors and children met his ears, carts wheels groaned and cracked as they hit cobblestones, and general towns-talk buried itself in his ears. But one thing the past five years had taught him was how to block out noise. He felt his tail swish behind him in agitation, but he managed to calm himself. He took a moment to appreciate the brick and wood homes that lined the lively streets as a large population when about their lives.

Volgen pinned her ears against her head, "I always forget how loud it is."

Zariath nodded, "The faster we get to the castle gates, the faster we can be away from the noise." He and Hargens began to process of leading them through the crowd. Tselah was jumping in excitement, but Sanga held tightly to him and Ashivon. She was _not_ about to lose her boys in the crowd. All too soon, they stood before a tall, ornate blue gate. Ashivon knew that although the metal looked weak, thin, it was anything but. 

Jamison stood by the front with two people, a human and a demon. The uniformed women were rolling their eyes at him, but when they saw the group arrive, they stiffened. The bronze spears they held ground into the stone, their brand-line ends scraping gently. Jamison nodded at Zariath, "I would have thought you got lost."

"Not quite. The city's... busier than usual," He said. The noble nodded and looked at the women.

"Ameron, Verch?" He asked. They knelt before standing again. They put the ornamented ends of the spears in and turned simultaneously. They pushed in and the gate swung open silently. Jamison gestured them in. Before them, a large, white stone castle stood regally. It had been bleached by the sun, but children's chalk drawings marked the sides. It was at least three stories tall and it put the Sanctuary to shame, but it put Ashivon and Sanga on edge.

Their hesitance wasn't unnoticed. Jamison stood before them, "This will not be easy. The moment you walk through those doors, everything becomes real. You will be given three days to relax and catch up, but after that, we talk about war. But for now, worry about the next five minutes. Automatically everyone in there is plotting to kill you, other than the Queen, Hargens' father, and your parents. Talk to no one unless one of us is with you." He bowed deeply, but rose. "Let's head in."

They took a step forward, together.

* * *

Jamison led them into a foyer, where a man was waiting off to the side. He was pacing, but the moment the heavy, ornate, chestnut door opened, he looked up. "Rocky?"

Hargens followed up the rear of the group and she finally caught sight of the man, "Dad!" She charged him and he grinned. He braced himself and when Hargens landed in his arms, he lifted her up and spun her around, "Dad, you're going to hurt your back!" She laughed. He chuckled.

"Rayshal, I heard about your misadventures... Again," He mused. He put her down and threw an arm over her shoulder. He looked at the group and grinned, "Zeze."

Zariath sighed, "Sir, we are in official company."

The man waved his hand, "Fine, fine. Stop calling me Sir, it's Hargens or Sai. Zariath, thank you for bringing my daughter back in one piece." 

"It was a task, Sir," Zariath stated. The man hummed and grinned again. Sanga and Ashivon could suddenly tell where Hargens got her nature. It was carefree with some degree of caution, even if it was buried under a matching pair of grins. "Is everyone in the throne room?"

"Yep! The guests were brought down as soon as they got word Jamison was in the city," Sai stated. He ruffled his daughter's hair one more time before guiding them to a tall pair of doors.

Volgen nudged them forward, "C'mon, it won't be that bad. Zariath, what about Doc?"

The commander looked to Drooden, "Take him to the infirmary. Stay with him until either his brother shows up or..." He have Drooden a pointed look. The man nodded and began to walk off. "Alright. Sanga, Ashivon, I want you with Tselah, behind me and Volgen. There will be a bit of an... outroar, but we'll only let four Intseh past. From there... We'll figure it out, ok?" The two nodded and they gripped each other's hands. 

They took a step forward, together.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present-"

Jamison stormed over to the court announcer and waved his hand, "No, let me." The announcer paled and bowed out. Jamison cleared his throat, "Presenting Survivors of Divinity, Sanga, Ashivon, and Tselah-"

The moment the last two names were mentioned, two pairs of sobs rung out. Two demons charged forward and Volgen took a step aside. Tselah caught sight of them and he screamed. He ran to them and jumped into their arms, chirping insistently. They sobbed, tears pouring down their face as they held up close and made sure that  _yes, their son was in front of them and he was safe_.

Ashivon and Sanga swallowed as they watched the display. "Well, there's one," Sanga whispered. She looked up to Ashivon, "Your turn." He was frozen except for the movement needed to look around.  _No, no, no, human, human, human, demon? No, too young-_

Two more demons came forward. A male with very familiar horns was supporting a woman who was shaking. Their skin was a matching tone, but their eyes stuck out the most. The male's eyes were a deep red, but Ashivon saw his own eyes in hers, even under all the tears. "A-Ashivon?" He blinked in shock.

He took a step forward, alone. 

"Mom? Dad?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this, but I have a lot of shit going on at work tomorrow, I don't know if I'll have the capacity to kick out a chapter.


	24. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more of the family and another secret of Jamison's is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who's on a road trip and has a few chapters to drop?

Ashivon padded forward slowly until he was in front of them. He stood eye to eye with his father and held his breath, "Hi, i-it's been a while, huh?"

The man began laughing as tears gathered in his eyes, "Y-Yes, yes it has, son." Ashivon's tail lashed behind him even more at the last word. Without much prompting, the two lunged towards each other and brought each other in for a hug. They brought Ashivon's mother into it quickly and the three fell to their knees. "Graces, you're muscular and your Common is amazing."

"Thanks, I, uh, had help," Ashivon admitted.

His mother nuzzled his face, "Where are they?" Her purrs, as well as his fathers, threatened to overpower him, but he managed to look over his shoulder.

"Sanga?" He looked around, but he didn't see her. He blinked and looked around more, "Sanga?" A hand landed on his shoulder, but the familiar touch made him relax again, "I thought you left."

Sanga chuckled, "Nope." She heard the quiet growls emerging from the two demons holding Ashivon and she backed up, "S-Sorry for intruding."

Ashivon pushed his head back into his family, "M-Mom, D-Dad, this is Sanga. She's the reason I managed to stay alive this long." They looked up and the former nun stiffened under their gaze. She tried to fix her shirt and waved shyly.

"H-Hello. Ashivon's been looking forward to seeing you again for years-"

"You were with him. In the place," His father said.

It wasn't a question.

He rose out of the grip and stared her down, "What did you do?"

Sanga knew he wasn't talking about her specifically, but Divinity. She knew she had to answer carefully, but she chose the most direct answer she could, "Divinity did horrible things and I am in no position to say sorry for dragging him into this mess, but..." She lowered her head and knelt before him. Ashivon's eyes widened as he saw her. It reminded him of the position he'd take while talking to some of the guards. It was the position of a scared and submitting kit.

The gesture was not lost on his parents as they started her down, "Where did you learn that?"

"I knew your son when he was young. We were friends-"

"Friends? You let him stay in that _place_ ," Ashivon's mother snarled. Her tail was swinging from side to side so quickly that it would likely leave a bruise if not careful. She began to rise, but Ashivon rose with her. He took a step back and stood between his parents and Sanga.

His tail reached behind him and wrapped around Sanga's wrist, "She couldn't. She made life tolerable and made sure I was safer. She taught me to read and write and fight better, even if she could have gotten killed for it." He stared his parents down, pleading, "Please, I don't want this."

His parents flinched and his father sighed, "Son, step aside."

"Not until I know you won't hurt Sanga," Ashivon stated. His father took a step forward and stood nose to nose with him. They searched each other's eyes and Ashivon must have seen something because his tail dislodged and he took a step to the right. Sanga didn't move. She trusted Ashivon not to let her get hurt, but... these were his parents. The thing he had been pushing for all these years-

A furry head connected with hers gently and she gasped quietly, “I am so-“ He pushed lightly, silencing her. Her eyes drifted shut.

”Thank you. I don’t know what life he lived... wherever he was, but he seems happy,” He muttered.

”He hasn’t changed, you know. He tried to hide from me a few days ago,” Sanga said.

The man let out a wet chuckle, “He tried to hide under the bed, didn’t he?”

Sanga nodded, “He did.”

”Thank you,” The man muttered. He pulled away and reached to ruffle her hair. Ashivon growled behind him, but his father ignored him. Sanga smiled sadly as the hand carded through her hair, “Where are your parents? They should be proud.”

Sanga paused, “Dead. My father died before I was born and my mother followed shortly after my birth.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth. Suddenly, something came running and bowled her over. She took a moment to realize what it was, but Tselah was laughing and crying and burying his face in her stomach. She smiled and rubbed his back gently, “Hey, little angel, what’s wrong?”

He whined and locked his arms around her. He was sputtering in Demonic and she looked up. Volgen and Zariath were nearby and she looked for support, “I...”

”He said he doesn’t want to leave you two, but he doesn’t want to leave his parents again,” Zariath provided weakly. Sanga sighed and kissed his forehead.

”Tselah, I’m not going away forever, but you’ve been gone for a while. You need to go back to your parents, ok?” She looked up to see the mentioned Intseh looking nervous. She smiled and stood, pulling him into her arms. She walked back over to them and smiled. “I’m sorry, but he’s gotten attached. I have too.” Volgen came over and helped translate. After a moment, the mother sighed and kneeled to Tselah’s eye level. She said something and Tselah looked back and forth between her and Sanga before chittering happily. The women laughed and looked at each other. With a smile, they pulled in for a hug with Tselah sandwiched between them.

”Well, reunions are good an all, but how about a proper introduction?” A woman’s voice called from the front. Sanga tensed and took a step back, but Tselah’s mother put a hand on her shoulder with a calming look.

Ashivon sought the voice and found the female equivalent of Jamison sitting at the head of the room. Her hair had a relatively small tiara on its golden locks, but that was where her attire of ‘princess’ ended. She wore a teal tail coat with maroon slacks and a buttercup shirt was buttoned underneath. She had a frown very similar to her cousin-in-law’s. Her sharp blue scanned the crowd and she settled on Jamison, “Brother, what took you so long?”

Sanga and Ashivon froze. Wait... _what_? Ashivon's mind raced. Jamison had said he was the seventeenth in line when they first met, but... He had said he was eighteenth in line when explaining his reasons about that morning in Perseus Platoon. He used the Queen's actual name instead of her title on occasion, far more than the average person would dare... It wasn't enough hints, but it wasn't in the dark either.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Little sister, I would have really preferred it if that information not gotten out.”

She rolled her eyes, “Regardless if I said it or a fly said it, they would have found out. I would like to properly meet these informants and know their stories.”

Jamison frowned, “Gabrielle, they are exhausted and would like a chance to rest-“

”They can, _after_ their stories are shared,” She pressed. Her eyes narrowed after a moment, “How bad is it, Jay?” He sighed and his posture fell. His shoulders, almost always squared fell and his head drooped. He looked... _tired_. The Queen reeled slightly and leaned back, "That bad?" He nodded weakly and the woman frowned. She stood, "I want everyone able of Zariath's unit as well as anyone they deem appropriate to join to discuss this."

"Ma'am, if we may join?" Ashivon's mother asked.

Queen Gabrielle though on it for a moment, "Only if Sanga and Ashivon allow it." The parents of the Taken turned to the two and they tensed.

Ashivon lowered his head, "I'd... rather they found out now instead of later." His tone was low, just enough for her to hear.

"You were worried about what they'd think. Do you want to let them know this early? I get your point, but I want you to think over this," She warned. He hesitated, but nodded.

"I don't want to keep this a secret, not something like this. I barely remember them. I don't want them to think their son grew up a liar," He replied. Sanga nodded and waved her hand out.

"Then let them know. I'll stand behind you," She replied. Ashivon smiled at her before he looked to the Queen.

He took a deep breath, "I want them to know. If Tselah's parents want to be there, could someone translate? I..." He looked down and his tail hung in shame, "I don't know much of my own language anymore."

His mother gripped his hand, "Anything, Ashivon."

He nodded, "But... I don't think Tselah should be there, for the translation-"

"He is old enough-" A demon from the court called in protest.

Zariath's tail lashed, but he looked to Volgen. She stood tall, "There is no age old enough to learn the horrors of Divinity."  It silenced the court for a moment before a human stood form across the room.

"And why should we believe you?"

"I am Volgen Liefde, an instigator of the Rahnmarch massacre," She called. "And the sister of the Taken before Ashivon and believe me when I say that the horrors that I have heard about make my own sins look like an everyday mistake." She looked around the room bravely, but the escapees knew she was terrified. She hated talking about the massacre and she hated that chapter of her life.

Ashivon's mother turned to Tselah's parents and translated quickly. His parents shrunk, but nodded, carefully holding Tselah beside them. Sanga took a step back and found herself next to Zariath and Volgen again. Jamison looked up from the front of the group, "My Queen, I would do as they ask. It is not a tale for the lighthearted and the kit seems to be the purest of any child."

The Queen sighed through her nose, "Of course. Jay, bring them and anyone else of your group able to my chambers. I need to consult the court."

He bowed, "Of course, little sister. I have notes you may be interested in. Some of the stories will make your ears ring." He held up his notebook, but his sister waved her hand.

"You are dismissed. We will discuss all the matters later and any offenders will be punished, understood?" Gabrielle shot back.

He grinned, "Crystal." He turned back and began to herd the others out of the court. Once in the hallway, Jamison sighed. "Hargens, Sai, please go find Doc and Drooden. They will be needed-"

"Don' worry 'bout us, we'll be fine," A gruff voice stated. It caught the group's attention and they saw Doc in a wheelchair. It was being pushed by Drooden and another man stood nearby. His eyes were as much of a hollow green as Doc's and it didn't take much to understand that this was was the last of the Gulerod brothers. His hair had been shaved completely off, but his skin was healthy, even though it was pale as paper.

Morrison raised his hand in greeting, "Ho. Who was the idiot who went and died?" Sanga swallowed and she could see some of the group try to hide her, she wasn't going to try and hide when he'd find her eventually. She skirt around them and stood in the front. She stared him down, tense.

"That was me. It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter, but what's done is done," She stated. The man narrowed his eyes and swept over her figure. Sanga tried to stand as still as possible, but this man gave off the worst vibes.

He hummed after a moment, "He likes you. Don' abuse 'at privilege." He looked to his brother, "An' you. Don' be goin' and takin' what isn' yours." Doc grumbled and swung his arm weakly, but Morrison dodged it with startling ease.

"Whatever, you ol' grump, get outta here. You're scarin' the girl," Doc huffed. Morrison huffed and disappeared around a corner. "Still weird an' still creepy. Damned idiot." He looked up and caught sight of the two pairs of Intseh parents standing close to their children and smiled, "Grea'. Introductions happene' an' no one go' hurt. Again."

Zariath frowned, "Gulerod, nice to know you're making a recovery after your stunt. We're going to explain what happened. Tselah's going to need the be looked after." Doc groaned but relented. Jamison led them to a grand door and pushed them open. Inside was a blue-colored room, with varying shades of sky, midnight, sapphire, and any other shade they could think of. At the center of the room were several chairs and couches and a single rusted chair. Jamison stayed as far away from it as possible, so everyone else did the same. On the edges of the room, an ornamental sideboard stood against each wall. Sanga sat down on a loveseat and instantly, Ashivon was sitting by her side.

His parents went to sit next to him. His mother reached and gripped his hand, "Ashivon... What happened to your back?" He looked over his shoulder, noting only the scars that cut lines into his fur.

"Oh, that. It, uh, happened during the escape. We couldn't get it treated, so it healed like this," He said. His mother lifted his hand and kissed his misshapened knuckles.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," She whimpered. Ashivon frowned and gave a confused look to Zariath and Volgen.

Zariath bowed his head, "Our shavings are of some of our proudest moments. They document everything about us. The worst in our society have their backs shaven completely. They have no identity." Sanga took a deep breath, but Ashivon grabbed her closest hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry-"

"No, I should have thought it through. I could have gotten you out without-"

He shook his head, "Sanga, it's fine. What happened, happened, but we're trying to get this fixed." She bowed her head and sighed. "Don't worry. Remember, no matter what happens."

She smiled, "No matter what happens." She leaned on him. Hearing a quiet growl coming from the demoness from across Ashivon, she sat up again. Ashivon pulled her back and purred louder. Volgen rolled her eyes at the two.

Ashivon's father paused, "Are you two..." He looked between them and instantly, they separated. Volgen and Hargens laughed in amusement and Drooden rolled his eyes.

"Court's still out on that one," Zariath mused. Sanga and Ashivon glared at him, but it was drowned out by the growling of Ashivon's mother. She was trying to take deep breaths, but not doing very well.

Her husband put a hand on her shoulder and her anger seemed to melt away, "Please, Heravon..."

"I'm sorry, I... I just got my son back and..." She whimpered. Her hand reached back and laid over his.

Jamison smiled, "You know, they've been coming all this way to get here, and it wasn't just to take down Divinity." Heravon relaxed and she leaned back in her chair. Ashivon purred quietly and she began to cry again.

A knock on the door made everyone jump, but Jamison opened it. His sister walked in and she looked at everyone. "You're all a bunch of sorry louts, crying like kits and kids." The Queen went to a far wall and opened the sideboard. She pulled out a few handkerchiefs and walked around the room, "If I have to get tears cleaned out of my couches again, I'm going to be irate. You're a shame to our kingdoms."

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look, understanding what the Queen was doing. Jamison had done the same thing at the Hargens' household. Insulting them to make them too angry to deny the tissue worked fine for them. Apparently, the parents were used to it as they chuckled weakly and took the fabric.

"Alright, now, can someone tell me what happened, from the top. Sanga, how did you get to Divinity?" The Queen asked as she walked to the rusty chair and put the tissues down next to it. She took a seat there and rested her chin on her hand.

Sanga took a deep breath, "I need to ask, do you know the executable offenses?"

Gabrielle frowned, "What does this have to do with the story?" Ashivon answered this time, without hesitation.

"Everything."

"In Divinity's eyes, there are a few key offenses: Wordsmith, traitors, thieves, rapists, and a few others, but most of all, Murder," Sanga said. "You know the history of the First Schism and Second, yes?"

The Queen nodded, "We had to deal with the refugees from the Second Schism. We, of course, took them in."

Sanga sighed in relief, "Thank you. But we had a third Schism, and murder became the most paramount offense against the Goddess. Because of this, Divinity couldn't murder the offenders themselves." In the corner, she heard Zariath quietly translating to Tselah's parents. She gave them, and Ashivon's parents, a tired look. She could only imagine what was going through their heads. Their son had come so close to becoming a murderer. Still, she had to continue. "The high priests had long since found out a summoning spell, but it had a price. A child for a child. The child that was summoned would be raised, trained, and once a month, set to kill the offenders."

Volgen bowed her head, "My brother was the last executioner and..." She nodded to Sanga.

"My mother killed my father while she was pregnant with me. According to Hargens' mother, he was abusive. And because murdering an unborn child went against everything Divinity stood for, they had her carry me to term. When I was born, she was sent to the ring and killed," Sanga said.

Gabrielle frowned, "Volgen's brother killed your mother."

She nodded, "He had no choice. Even if he let her live, he would have made to or had to lose himself."

"And what does this 'losing' entail?" The ruler asked. Sanga swallowed and Ashivon gripped her hand.

She forced herself to continue, "The executioner would have to have been killed. At that point, the next executioner would be brought forth and set forth."

Gabrielle sat forward, "But... something changed. You said 'traitor' was an executable offense, but you are here. Not only did Ashivon escape, but you brought the next Taken with you."

"I think it's an intimidation tactic, to show the next Taken the old one's body. My head was on the chopping block-" Ashivon's mother let out a drowned snarl, but she wiped her eyes. "-When I saw Tselah. I got... angry."

"That's not what I asked. Why were you being set to be killed?" The Queen asked.

Ashivon squeezed Sanga's hand, "I think it was because I showed emotion."

Sanga nodded, "Demo-Intseh are meant to be emotionless killing machines. That's the way they're shown to the city at least. But we got off track. Ashivon, do you want to tell her…?" He shook his head as he remembered the child's tear-stained face, that broken bottle grasped tightly in his hand. Sanga nodded and continued, "He was set against a child. They had killed a parent in self-defense. He didn't want to fight and he spoke out. T-That was another thing Executioners weren't supposed to do. Speak, that is. He didn't want to, but he had to."

Without prompting, he removed his hands from Sanga and Heravon to unwrap his wrist bindings. Sanga put a hand over his, "Ash, are you sure?" He nodded weakly and she left him to his peace. "Each Executioner is bound by script to a particular handler with a matching mark. We spoke to Zariath and Jamison and they said it was from one of the kingdoms and-"

Ashivon's father caught one look at the diamond on his wrist before he snarled loudly. Heravon rose and purred quietly, "Ashach!"

"No, they, they, twist one of our family's tattoos and it's used against our own blood?" He paced angrily and Ashivon shrunk.

Sanga stood, "Please, sit, were not done and you can rage all you'd like after. It is hard enough as it is." Ashivon reached for her hand. She calmed and took a seat. She stared at Ashach until he huffed and sat down. Sanga swallowed, "But they would activate it and Ashivon just... phases out. But after he... His handler and someone else came and..." She clenched her free hand and Ashivon leaned on her.

"Go ahead. They need to hear," He pleaded. She nodded and carded her hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Ash," She whispered. He purred quietly and she put her hand over his executioner mark, "They beat him into an inch of his life. I had been trained as a healer officially, so I did my job, but we hugged. Ashivon was pulled back and... my mark was cut. I can't get it redone, it's the reason I couldn't heal Ashivon when we got out. They went to tie him down and we were set to be killed. Tselah walk by, Ashivon got angry and began to fight back. It caused enough of distraction for me to get free and we fought our way out. I-Is that enough for now?”

Gabrielle sat back in the rusty chair, "How many?"

"Sanga said the number was in the eight hundreds, but I think it was more than that," Ashivon muttered. Sanga cursed quietly.

"It was more than seven years, wasn't it?"

He hummed, "At least, I think."

She growled quietly, "Well... I said it was about ten matches every month, so... take that as you want."

Ashivon looked up to his parents, "Mom? Dad? A-Are you ok?"

The two didn't even share a look before they pulled him in for a hug. Heravon buried her face in his hair, "Baby boy, no matter what happened, you will always be our son."

"You pushed through and returned a kit to his parents," Ashach praised. Ashivon slowly reached and embraced them. Sanga watched sadly, but she was happy for Ashivon. He got to his life goal. He got back to his parents. He had a home to go to. But... where was she?

Sanga sighed and turned to Gabrielle, who was deep in thought, "Ma'am, but in saying this, I don't wish to rush this, or it to come out wrong, but we can't send Intseh to fight Divinity."

The Queen turned to her, "Because of this blood sport, yes?"

She nodded, "The entirety of Divinity's reach has been to at least one execution. They see Intseh as what the Sanctuary, their base, wants them to see. They see Intseh as monsters. If you want the people to ever follow you, you can't do it with them. It would be validating everything they had ever seen."

"Not everything," Gabrielle muttered. She looked to her brother, "What if we lay peaceful siege, not through fighting, but observation?"

"Not likely. We've tried similar things with the chimes, but the results have never worked," He responded. "Also, I would like to have a discussion with that. Sanga ran her hand through the chimes, but the damn things nearly hurt her. We need to cut the edges away."

The Queen grumbled, "Those idiots. What was done?"

Jamison pursed his lips, "Mother would have put our heads on chopping blocks for thinking the stuff they were saying and attempting to pull. There are little tricks she has learned, Gaby. Not even the most beautiful of women can stop her." His sister hummed.

"Well, in any case, I'll talk to the court about the chimes, but I'll need a full report. Also, I meant to ask, where do you want your pet fish placed?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Let's keep them all in one tank. You have no idea how attached some of them are," He replied.

Hargens lifted her hands, "Alright, enough with the poor code! Let's do what Jamison said and just sleep in one giant room!" She looked at him and pointed, "You call me a fish again, I'll make sure you regret it." Her tone was threatening, but anyone who had ever known Hargens... ever... knew she would likely just annoy him out of that habit.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But how about we all rest until dinner and then have a more... private meal. The day after tomorrow will be more hectic."

"The Day of Remembrance, yes..." The Queen muttered. "Tomorrow, there will be a ball and I want you all to enjoy it as much as you can, because the Day of Remembrance is when we will tell the courts. After that, we finish the celebrations and begin to talk about war. Is that understood?" Her eyes cut into everyone present.

Sanga and Ashivon took a deep breath and nodded. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? More is coming!


	25. Glub Glub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hard truths are said and Hargens gets called a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there is going to be basically a jumbled mess of a recap coming up here.

They filtered out and smiled as they saw Tselah sitting in Doc’s lap. The was laughing and squirming as Doc tickled him. The moment the door opened, they stopped. Tselah perked up and scrambled out of Doc’s lap. He went and found his parents, but to his absolute confusion, they pulled him close and absolutely sobbed. He chirped in confusion, but it only made them cry harder. Sanga and Ashivon stayed on the couch, watching sadly. The parents had the luxury to cry. After all, look at what almost happened to the sweet kit.

Heravon and Ashach swallowed as they went to stand next to them. With understanding looks, they pulled them into a large hug, all with a very confused kit in the center of it.

Sanga sighed, “You should go join them. They need to know you’re there for anything Tselah might need.”

“Then you’re needed too,” Ashivon responded. They leaned back into the cushioning and rested their heads on each other. “You _were_ his pillow for several days,” He mused.

“But you kept him warmer,” Sanga argued. They chuckled quietly and fell quiet and just _thought_. Everything was fine. Ashivon’s parents didn’t hate him, they didn’t quite hate Sanga either. They might not like her, but they didn’t hate her. Ashivon mused over how they’d have to get used to each other. He refused to think about the alternative. But Tselah was back with his parents and they were surprisingly ok with Sanga. Dinner would be fine and they could worry about tomorrow afterwards.

Slowly, they herded out of the room. Jamison and his sister continued to talk amongst themselves and they eventually pushed and shoved each other. Hargens laughed between them and Zariath rolled his eyes. Volgen stayed with the parents, speaking lowly and apparently answering questions. Sanga and Ashivon were the last ones out of the room and even as Drooden closed the door behind them, they still fell out of place.

He smiled encouragingly, “You get used to it, but it might take a while. I heard Jamison talking about getting you two more appropriate clothes. The tailors will come get you, but we’ll see what we have on hand.”

The two shared a look and Sanga fidgeted with her hands, “Drooden, you do realize that the clothes you met us in had been the same outfit we had been wearing for years, right? W-We’re not used to this.”

“It won’t be too much. They want to get you casual wear, formal wear for meetings, and a formal outfit for balls, I swear. But if it really is too much, talk to Jamison,” He responded.

Ashivon nodded, but Sanga frowned, “Alright. But… Why is Gabrielle the Queen? I thought the older sibling inherited the throne.”

He hummed, “That’s the way it used to be, but somewhere along the line, the King and Queen decided that the oldest child wasn’t always the best child to rule. So, they would agree on the most fit child and they would be the next ruler. Jamison-“

“Denied it. I detested the thought of staying indoors and listen to politicians try to sway me when I was better with stirring trouble outside the gates. Gaby was better at sitting still and agreed to take it on so long as I kept an eye on things outside the gates,” Jamison cut in. His sister stood next to him, looking rather peeved.

She glowered, “Jamison, what has Mother told you about interrupting conversations?”

“Only when they’re about you, dear sister,” He said, bopping her on the nose. She snarled and Volgen snorted.

“Careful, your highness, you may be mistaken for an intseh,” She remarked.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, “Miss Volgen, nice to see you again. Your sarcasm is always welcome here.

The demoness crossed her arms, “You know, only for you, your _highness_.” The women parted ways, but it wasn’t in bitterness. It seemed more friendly than anything.

The Queen passed Ashivon and Sanga, “As Kaller was informing you, you two will be fitted and provided the nearest size of clothing until some can be made appropriate. I wish to hear more about your misadventures, no matter the detail. You withhold anything, I will not trust you two. Understood?”

They tensed and Ashivon bowed his head, “We will do our best, but…” He looked at Sanga to help him sort through his thoughts.

“We don’t have the best track record with authority figures,” Sanga stated bluntly.

Gabrielle smirked, “Good. Keep it up. But do not hide information or even think about lying. I have had people try and fail. I doubt you are better.” She walked away and Jamison rolled his eyes.

“I apologize, my sister can be a bit much,” He admitted.

Sanga narrowed her eyes, “Why did you hide the fact you were a prince?”

He raised his hands, “I did not want you to be worried about how to behave around me or what to say, but also to feel secure about your safety and have the ability to speak freely.” He waited for some reaction, even as he looked slightly nervous.

“You’re crazy,” Sanga grumbled, storming forward to stand next to Zariath. Ashivon raised an eyebrow and trailed behind her. He opened his mouth, but Sanga shook her head, “I’m fine, I’m just sick of people hiding stuff from us."

“No matter what,” Ashivon stated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, “No matter what.”

Sanga and Ashivon were eventually broken off and led down a corridor by Hargens and Drooden. They were led by another servant, who seemed rather jittery. He kept muttering to himself quietly, but none of them made any sense of it. Eventually, they reached a section of the hallway with two doors completely opposite of the other. He motioned Hargens and Sanga to one and Ashivon and Drooden to the other. Sanga and Ashivon gave each other a glance before they parted ways. They knew they had to work on being apart and it would be rather awkward for them to be together.

Inside was a chair for the guest, two attendants of the same gender as the guests and a three-fold mirror. The first attendant approached each group and ushered the person needed forward. Ashivon did curiously while Sanga was more tense. The attendants walked around, writing small notes down. The second came forward, “For accurate measurements, we need you to remove your clothing, assuming you’re in undergarments.”

_Ashivon shook his head and his attendants sighed. “Go fetch some for him. Those idiots…” The second ran off and pushed him towards a curtain, “Change in there and come out when you’re ready.” Ashivon swallowed nervously and did as he was told. He was given new trousers at Divinity when it was deemed necessary, but it was always an unpleasant experience, largely because it was Divinity. When he returned, he stood before the attendants and dropped his old pants that had served him well at Divinity._

Sanga sighed and began to remove her shirt, “Thanks again, Hargens.”

The soldier smiled, “Not a problem. You can keep everything.” They tried to keep their expressions neutral as Sanga stepped out of the baggy pants she had borrowed from Hargens after the horrifying morning that seemed so long ago.

_The attendants tried not to gap, but Ashivon paid them no mind. While his upper half usually took the brunt of most attacks, since Sanga had begun teaching him, his legs had taken some damage. Scars littered his fur, cutting small lines through the fine hairs. Drooden’s eyes swept over the damage and he felt a little sick._

Sanga tried to ignore the attendants’ looks as they took note of her chest tattoo and scar, as well as the healed claw and teeth marks on her arms and other ones from her childhood and training. Hargens swallowed as she tried to suppress her heart’s rage.

_ Then the measuring began. _

* * *

 

When Sanga and Ashivon exited, they were quiet and in different clothes. Ashivon had been given a baggy pair of dark blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt that had a large neckline. Similarly, Sanga was in a pair of less-flowy pants and a long-sleeved shirt, but it was a dark mustard. They quietly went to each other’s sides and said nothing as they waited for Hargens and Drooden to lead them to their next location.

The soldiers shared a look and Hargens frowned, “I’m going to kill them.”

“You should have seen Ashivon,” Drooden muttered.

“I can understand him having scars, but Sanga had her own. It looked like sloppy work done by newly tattooed healers,” She growled. “I don’t think Ashivon knows, or if he does, how bad it is.” Drooden winced and they went silent. The walk to the dining hall was silent except for their footsteps.

As the neared the appropriate door, chatter could be heard from the inside. Ashivon paused as he heard someone screaming inside. He could barely make it out, but he took a step forward, “Don’t open them yet.” Hargens gave him a look, but did as he asked, waiting.

“ _…turned him into a murderer! She needs to be thrown-_ “

“ _She had to-_ “

“ _-She had a **choice** -_“ There was a loud crash inside and Hargens opened her mouth to demand the door opened, but Drooden held up his hand.

He gave her a look, “Wait.”

She nodded uneasily as Ashivon listened. “ _…need to see them work together. He enjoys his time with her. Do you honestly think he’d stay with her this long if he didn’t trust her completely? She had her family taken by Divinity, just like him, but she can’t find hers again, unlike your son. Her life could have been easier if he hadn’t been there, but she’s stuck with all of his problems and the same with him. Now, if you can calm down, food will be served when they arrive_.”

Ashivon took a step back and he kneeled for a moment. Sanga put a hand on his shoulder, “Ash, are you ok?”

“Do you… blame me in anyway? For anything that’s happened?” He asked. Hargens looked to Drooden in alarm and mouthed, ‘Did you hear what was said?’ He shook his head. She pursed her lips before an idea struck her and she moved. Drooden’s eyes widened in realization.

Sanga’s face darkened, “Who made you think that? Ashivon, you know I will never blame you for what happened that day-“

He shook his head, “No, everything. Getting you sent away, getting you hurt, getting your channel cut, everything-“ Sanga kneeled in front of him and pushed their foreheads together like that day that changed everything.

“Ashivon, you are the best part of my life. I was an outsider in Divinity as it was, but you gave me a friend and you’re giving me a purpose. Don’t let anyone ever think otherwise, but if you ever want me to leave, tell me and I will. But, until that day, no matter what…” She swore, cupping his jawline gently. Tears poured down their faces as the words were spoken.

Ashivon lurched forward, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He trembled, enveloping her against his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, “It’s ok, you’re ok, you’re safe, thank you, Ashivon. You’re ok, you’re safe…” She soothed.

“I don’t want you to go, please don’t leave me,” He begged, shaking.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ashivon. Death won’t even stop me,” She swore. He chuckled weakly and she grinned, “That’s that laugh we all love.” Sanga continued to rub his back for a few moments until he took a deep breath.

He stood shakily, bringing Sanga up with him, “W-We should be heading in.” Sanga nodded and clutched his hand. They looked up to the door, only to see it already opened by Hargens a few moments before. They blinked, but ducked in. Inside, they got stares from the Intseh who likely heard. Heravon was looking down in shame while her husband and Jamison were glaring at her. Ashivon went to sit next to her. He bent to lean in her ear, “She’s not to blame, Mom.” He took his seat and wrapped his tail around Sanga’s ankle under the table.

They looked around and noticed Tselah and his own parents weren’t present. “They’re havin’ their own lil dinner together,” Doc informed. The nodded quietly and continued with their meal.

Dinner slowly became more relaxed. Hargens and her father sat nearby and she updated everyone on how her mother and little sister were doing. They cooed over how Jasmine was growing so fast. Drooden sung a quick piece he had thought up on the road about the way home, and despite the heavy topic, it was surprisingly funny. Volgen proceeded to list off every dumb thing any of them did… besides herself of course. Doc gave a report about his youngest brother and Zariath gave a more official report.

As food was passed out, Sanga tried to stay away from the more rich-looking foods. She knew her stomach wouldn’t react well. Ashivon took note and did the same. She slipped him some, even if it would leave her hungry later that night. He took it reluctantly. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything.

Finally, the Queen looked over, “So, what did Bellerophon do?” Sanga sputtered at the abrupt question and Ashivon tried to shrink in his seat.

“Ma’am?” Sanga asked, managing to clear her throat.

Gabrielle frowned, “What. Did. Bellerophon. Do?”

Jamison frowned, “Sister-“

“No, I want to hear it from them. If they can tell me something that’s making them uncomfortable, then future reports should be no issue,” She stated. While it was sound logic, the location was not.

Sanga swallowed, “Ma’am, I will, just not here, please.”

“Everything you say will be stated again and again. I advise you get used to saying whatever it is,” Gabrielle pushed. “The people in this room, and outside of it, will hear about it at some point.”

The nun looked down and Ashivon reached for her hand, “Go ahead. I… I’m still sorry I couldn’t-“

“I told you, it’s not your fault, Ashivon,” Sanga pushed. She gripped his hand. “We arrived at Bellerophon and we had been warned about their behavior and it was true. Ashivon had been told to play stupid and I was told not to go anywhere alone. We were brought in for a late dinner, we were introduced and they began to throw food. A few rushed our table, but Volgen and Zariath kept them back while Jamison reprimanded them.” She paused, getting a moment to gather her mental strength.

“We were served poisoned drinks, but… I had grown up acclimated, so I drank it. During all of this, there was… chatter. Some were whispers, others not, and others threats, but they… implied an explicit sexual relationship between Ashivon and I, even though there was no foundation for it.” Ashivon gripped her hand tightly as she admitted it.

“I-I think Jamison got some of them down, but we made it through the rest of dinner. We were escorted to our room and Hargens and Volgen took me to the latrines while the others stayed with Ashivon. There were no issues on the way there…” She said and closed her eyes.

Gabrielle leaned forward with a frown, “And on the way back?”

“Volgen heard four people come up behind us. We confronted them and they stated they wanted me alone and…” Ashivon froze and she clasped her other hand around his. “Volgen and Hargens talked them down, including a little help from Zariath, but we arrived back at the room safe. The rest of the visit went without incident as far as I’m aware, other than a wake-up mishap,” She finished.

The Queen leaned back, “You were threatened verbally and almost assaulted.” Sanga nodded, shaking lightly. The noble looked up, “Ashivon, do you need to remove yourself from the room?”

Sanga looked up at him and she saw murder in his eyes. He frowned, “I’m going to-“

“ _Do nothing, Ashivon_. Let us handle it. We can deliver a fate worse than you ever could, even if the worst of my reports about you are true,” Gabrielle stated. She turned back to Sanga, “Thank you for sharing. Do you have idea who threatened you?”

She shook her head, “No. I only know it was humans, not Intseh. The Intseh we met in the morning were civil and were more courteous than their comrades.”

She nodded, “Good. I’ll make a note of that. Cheva is the commander of that branch, correct?” She turned to Zariath and Jamison.

Zariath nodded, “Indeed, he and Cheerings are. The latter of whom seemed to… forget what I said very quickly.” His tone was flat and suggestive. The Queen picked up on this with a nod.

“I will be sure to have a conversation with them all in the coming days. But that is enough for now,” She stated. Something caught her eye in Sanga and Ashivon’s direction and she frowned. She looked at a servant in the corner of the room. They quickly approached and kneeled so she could whisper in their ear.

They peered over and whispered something back. The Queen nodded and waved them off. They scurried out the door, not to be seen until after dinner.

Jamison looked at her, “Sister, you are such a charmer at parties.”

She rolled her eyes, “Apologies, dear brother. Perhaps you could tell me how to brighten this back up?”

“Ashivon, Sanga, would you like to show my sister your training regiment? And the two new moves you added?” He looked at his sister, but also glowered at Heravon. The demoness stiffened, but Ashach hummed in amusement.

Sanga swallowed and leaned back. She looked at Ashivon and searched his eyes. He looked just as tired as she felt and after what she had admitted, she was emotionally exhausted. She looked at Jamison and sighed, “Not right now, Jamison. After everything today, I think it would be wise to just head to bed.”

“Wise indeed. Brother, lead the fish-“

Hargens stood and slammed her hands on the table, causing everyone, especially Sanga and Ashivon, to jump. She looked the Queen with an amazingly straight face as she said, “Glub glub.” She sat back down and pouted.

The room was silent.

No one knew what to make of it.

It was chaos.

“Um…” Drooden began but he didn’t know what to say.

Sanga couldn’t help it as she felt a small giggle build in her throat, but it very quickly escalated into full-blown laughter. And where one person starts laughing that hard, everyone followed in some degree. Jamison and Gabrielle hid their smiles behind their hands, Volgen snickered at the look on Hargens’ face, Drooden joined in Sanga’s laughter and Ashivon was trying his hardest not to dissolve into laughter but quickly failing.

Sanga gasped for air, but it wasn’t coming. Something triggered and suddenly, it wasn’t funny anymore. She clawed at her throat, trying to get air, but her mind wasn’t letting her. The light whip was around her throat and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	26. Pushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn't have it ALL ready, but I had most of it. Sanga has a panic attack, but it's the one that's carried over. Ashivon does have some issues with things in here. Also, guess who's computer decided to 'windows configure' and make me freak out until I remembered I had all of this saved in Word?

Something pushed her chair back and all she saw was scarlet eyes. Ashivon was carding his fingers through her hair and whispering something, but she couldn’t make it out, but she knew his voice. She tried to listen, tried hard. He took one of her hands and put it over his chest, still muttering something, but she knew what it was. ‘Match my breaths, Sanga. C’mon, you can do it.’ She still gasped, but slowly, she felt herself actually able to breathe. She matched their breaths and calmed down.

She finally heard his voice, “Sanga, are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah, just…” She shook her head and leaned forward in her seat, her head bowed.

“I know, Sanga. I know,” He said. “Couldn’t breathe?”

She nodded, “Yeah, flashback.” She muttered, rubbing her neck with her free hand.

Gabrielle hummed, “You never mentioned panic attacks.” Her eyes were once more cutting into the pair.

Ashivon nodded without looking up, “We both get… episodes. I get, well… _they_ don’t really live to tell about it. Sanga was…” He nudged her gently with his horns.

“I got choked by a Divine. I couldn’t get air for a few moments and the bruise didn’t get healed until it got checked by Doc at Perseus’s outpost,” She said.

“You went to Doc for a bruise?” Ashach asked.

Ashivon stiffened and Sanga leaned her forehead on the base of his, “Not quite-“

Gabrielle grumbled, “What have I said about these half-truths?”

Sanga looked up with a glare, “How am I to know to trust you? That detail does not have to be heard by anyone other than who was there.”

“You are not to tell me what I will and will not know. I understand if you wish to tell me something privately, but say that instead, and if I hear one more intentional half-truth, I will not hesitate to separate you two when it comes time to-“

“You will not,” Jamison cut in. He stood and frowned at his sister. She opened her mouth, but saw the look on his face.

She bowed her head, “Of course, brother.”

He huffed, “Apologize, Gabrielle Clotilde Alabaster the Second.”

“You’re not my mother, Jamison,” She spit back.

“No, but she put me in charge of you if you stepped out of line,” He stated. “Apologize. If you have a problem with those two, or any of my people, let me know and let me handle it, but don’t you dare think you can punish _my_ people.” His stared her down and she clenched her fists.

She bared her teeth, “Brother, are you trying to undermine my authority?”

“I am trying to tell my _sister_ to stay away from my friends. If my _Queen_ informs me of problems within my unit, they will be dealt with accordingly,” He stated.

Gabrielle knocked her hands against her armrest a few times, but relaxed, “Understood, Brother. But I do wish for the information to come in clear, whole, and true.”

Jamison bowed, “Understood. They have expressed this a few times, but are most trusting when you share information as well. Trust is a two-way street, my queen. If they wish to share under specific situations, then they must be respected within reason.”

“Within _reason_ ,” Gabrielle agreed.

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look. They didn’t like someone speaking and making deals for them, but at least they did it in front of them. Jamison did understand their situation somewhat and did his best to respect it. They begrudgingly respected him for it.

The Queen once more turned back to them, “Will you tell me the cause if it is just us?”

Sanga looked to Ashivon, “This is your truth, not mine.” He nodded and leaned on her more.

“I’m sorry for starting that, but… Jamison did an experiment that sent me into an episode and I attacked Sanga, thinking she was an opponent,” He admitted. “Doc?”

He nodded from down the table, “There were multiple puncture marks, lacerations, and in some places, the skin was hanging off in strips.”

She looked up, “How close was it to being fatal?”

He sighed, “It was about two or three centimeters away from cutting an artery. She would have bled out within a minute, approximately.” Ashivon froze and he clutched Sanga’s arms. She shushed him gently, nuzzling the top of his head. She didn’t comment as his tail wrapped around her ankle tightly.

“And have there been other episodes?”

Zariath looked up, “Two that we were there for, but we have heard about another, so three. They all resulted in at least one death.” Ashivon whined and Sanga moved so she could hold him closer. The movement caught the others’ attention. “Your Highness, may we continue this discussion at a later point?”

The woman paused and looked at the two, “Do you wish to continue? You will have as long to sleep in tomorrow regardless, but if I get my answers now, I will not ask them again. I will answer the questions of the court should you two wish not to appear at a given point.”

Sanga rubbed Ashivon back, “Let us get our bearings first before you ask that again, please.” Gabrielle nodded and everyone resided in the silence that was Ashivon’s shaky breaths. Slowly, he pulled himself back together, but Sanga kept herself close.

“I ask again, do you wish to continue?” She asked.

Ashivon wiped his eyes, “I’ll answer what I can and I will let you know if I can’t at the moment.”

“Same here,” Sanga agreed. She looked down, “Depending on the question, I will tell you and anyone you trust, but the information is… sensitive.”

The Queen raised her head minutely, “Sensitive? Does Ashivon or anyone else know?”

Sanga closed her eyes, “Certain members within Divinity know, but there is some of it that I do not wish Ashivon to know.” The man next to her swallowed and reached for her hand.

“And he’s ok with this?” Gabrielle asked. Her eyes darted between them, evidently trying o measure their bond.

“I trust Sanga. If she doesn’t want me to know, I won’t push her,” Ashivon responded. He knew there would be stuff about Divinity he would never know, but there was probably stuff he _didn’t_ want to know.

The Queen nodded, “Understood. First off, what do you eat at Divinity?”

Ashivon snorted, “I would be given a piece of raw meat, a hard biscuit, and a few pellets, probably of dried fruit and vegetables. It was horrible.”

“I wasn’t much better. I wasn’t the best child at Divinity, so I was sometimes withheld from meals, but otherwise, it was an oatmeal gruel, an egg, an apple with some carrots or something, and a glass of milk,” Sanga chipped in.

Gabrielle nodded, “Alright. And these… matches… you brought up earlier. You do understand that Hargens’ mother only got as far as cleaning up the bodies of the fallen, correct? Any outsiders were not allowed any position higher than janitor, and information was scarce. I wish you to understand how little our information is.”

Sanga nodded, “That makes sense. Outsiders weren’t raised with Divinity’s mindset, so they were kept to lower occupational jobs. I’m surprised she made it that far.”

“Yes, but I need to know everything. The history after the second schism, what they did with the bodies, maps of anything you can, any channels you can remember, how they handle their hierarchy, everything.”

“Then ask what you can and I’ll answer. There are a few things I’d like to state in private,” Sanga stated.

“Alright then, begin,” Gabrielle motioned.

And begin she did.

* * *

When all was said and done, it was well into the night and Hargens and her father were fighting off yawns. Gabrielle asked them to stay, and while they did, Rayshal fell asleep at the table. Her father went to pick her up, but Zariath shook his head and did so instead. Sai smiled knowingly and left the room with the two following. Drooden wheeled Doc out and was followed by Volgen. Ashivon and his parents remained sitting as Sanga and the Queen stared at each other.

After a few moments, Ashivon rose, "I'll be in the hallway. Please don't take too long." Sanga smiled and him and squeezed his hand. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Thanks for being there," She whispered. He smiled back and left. His parents trailed after, also too emotionally exhausted to say much else. When the door closed, she looked at Gabrielle. "That question you mentioned earlier, about training?"

The Queen nodded, "You hesitated when I asked about what your training was like."

Sanga sighed and buried her head in her hands, "Ashivon doesn't know, but my training in Divinity is designed to break your very soul so it can be warped. To do that, they are not afraid to let their members get hurt in the process and the healing work can be sloppy at best. I have gotten several severe injuries before that are healed, just not very well, and it's a warning that no matter what injuries you put the nuns and priests through, they've already suffered worse."

"Anything else?" The noble asked.

"Nothing comes to mind, but if there are anymore questions..."

"I know who to find. Thank you," The Queen asked before they left the room. Ashivon was waiting with his parents and Sanga went to stand near them. "Follow me, I'll show you where the others are." They were led down a quiet hallway and the servant that Gabrielle had sent out suddenly appeared. He carried two boxes. The Queen nodded and took them from him with a nod. He smiled and darted off. Everyone was too tired to take notice.

Eventually, they made it to a room and the Queen kicked it a few times. Ashivon and Sanga went to open it, but someone on the inside did. Zariath and Jamison peeked out and nodded. Hargens looked up, "Three Graces, Sanga! I am so sorry-"

She smiled tiredly, "Don't worry about it, Hargens. It gave a talking point." She heard a few quiet barks. The nun looked around and noticed Tselah as he wobble over to them. He rubbed his eyes and she smiled, "Hello, little angel." She went and ruffled his hair, making him purr quietly. He buried his face in her stomach before trying to drag her off to a small bundle, where two pairs of eyes stared in the dim lighting. She chuckled, "Alright, give us one moment."

"Sanga, I noticed you and Ashivon didn't eat much, so I had the kitchens make a new plate of each of you," The Queen stated. Handing over the boxes, she waited. Sanga opened them and was pleasantly surprised to see a few hard biscuits, fresh carrots and broccoli, and some strips of jerky. Ashivon came and looked over her shoulder and smiled.

He looked at the Queen, "Thank you."

She nodded, "We can't have our guests starving in our home. What kind of hosts would we be?" She looked to her brother, "Are you staying with them?"

"I am. I'll be keeping an eye on things in here," Jamison responded. He was sitting on a far bed, looking over his notebook. Sanga got a better look around and noticed it was a large guest room with several beds strewn across the room. In the far corner, where Tselah's parents were, there was a large mattress on the floor that encompassed most of the corner with plenty of pillows and blankets. 

"Alright. While I did say everyone could sleep in, I do ask that everyone be present for lunch," Gabrielle said. She looked back to Sanga and Ashivon, "Your new clothes should be here in the morning. Was there a particular color you'd like?"

Ashivon looked down and he tugged on his shirt, "This is fine."

Sanga hummed, "I like scarlet-orange." The Queen peered at Ashivon and hummed knowingly. Sanga blushed and chuckled, "Please. Oh, and don't wake either of us up. We... aren't pleasant wakers if startled."

"I don't think you two are pleasant is startled regardless," She responded, crossing her arms. 

"We really aren't," Sanga admitted, smiling. Ashivon nudged her gently, but she looked at him, "Time to eat, then rest?" He nodded and tselah began to drag them to the bedded corner. The escapees sat on the edge and Sanga shared some of her food with Tselah. He tore through the jerky easily and sat between them, purring as he leaned on them. Ashivon's parents came to the corner as well, sitting next to Tselah's parents and they talked quietly. The younger mother crawled into Heravon's grip and the men joined in the huddle. Their sons kept a close eye over them as they ate, but Sanga eventually put her food down and curled in on herself. Holding her knees close, she thought over everything.

The second Jamison that seemed to have Volgen's attitude and a deep need for information. Heravon's mistrust of her. Her own future as well as her presence in Tselah and Ashivon's lives. And her own heart was screaming at her to tell Ashivon, but it felt like the wrong time. Everything was happening and he didn't need this on his mind. That and he had been so traumatized and Goddess, did he even understand relationships? He probably knew from what books she could get from him and Perseus partol helped a great deal, but... Then there was the fact that Ashivon would learn more about society and it would only be a matter of time before, being the genius he was, he would stop trusting her to call the shots and she would just be dead weight. She sighed and let her eyes close. Everything continued to pile in her mind and it wasn't until a hand tugged on her shirt that she realized that Ashivon had been calling her. 

Tselah was trying to pull her towards the group, crooning quietly. Ashivon looked worried, "Sanga, are you ok?"

"Kinda just thinking about everything," She muttered. He hummed in understanding and offered a hand for her to grab. She took it, pulling herself up. Tselah began to drag them over, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. Ashivon heard Volgen joke with Doc that the kit had them wrapped around his finger. Tselah brought them forward and thought over it. He pushed Sanga forward and she took a seat. Tselah pointed Ashivon to her left and he went to curl up on Sanga. She chuckled and Ashivon tucked his arm under her head. The parents laid down to their respective boys and slowly, everyone drifted off to sleep. 

For once, everything was completely peaceful.


	27. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga and Heravon have a talk- Wait, Sanga and Ashivon have a shouting match?

Just as promised, Sanga and Ashivon were allowed to sleep in as long as they wanted, not that it was very long. Her mind apparently woke her up a split second before Tselah jumped on her. She hissed in pain as she curled around the kit, who was giggling. To her right, she heard quiet chuckles, but she ignored it as she narrowed her eyes playfully at the kit. Slowly, his giggles stopped as he looked at her face. He seemed to realize he was in hot water and tried to scramble out of her lap, but Sanga lunged after him. She tackled him and pulled the squirming kit into her lap and began to tickle his toes.

Tselah squealed loudly and tried to break out of her grasp, but Sanga wasn’t going to stand for it. She held tight and didn’t stop until he stopped squirming and was only giggling. She finally let him go with a warning look. He laughed and pounced on her again, but wrapped her in a hug. Sanga laughed, but let herself fall back.

“Having fun?” Ashivon asked, sitting up. Tselah looked up sharply and grinned. He sprung off Sanga and went to leapt on Ashivon instead. The older demon rolled out of the way and his tail swayed behind him. Tselah crooned and tried to lunge, but Ashivon jumped at him through the middle of the kit’s arch. They rolled around, but eventually, Ashivon let Tselah come out on top. The kit purred loudly, but not as loudly as Ashivon. Sanga laughed.

“Having fun?” She mused. Ashivon rolled his eyes and sat up, picking up Tselah. He looked to see the kit’s parents smiling and returned the kit to them. Tselah whined, but his mother nuzzled his head and he silenced. “Is anyone else up?”

Volgen groaned as she sat up, “If they weren’t before, they are now.”

“We needed to get up anyway. Breakfast has almost ended,” Zariath stated as he swung his legs out of bed. His fur was disheveled and Sanga had to hide her smile. It was usually taken care of, so the look was rather amusing.

Ashivon stretched and Sanga rolled her shoulders, “Alright.” The demon gave Sanga a look and she chuckled, “We’re going to have to ask Jamison if there’s a place we can train. We don’t want to get rusty.”

“I can show you after breakfast. I do believe my sister wanted to see it in practice,” Jamison said as he entered the room. The group turned to him and he shrugged, “I was asked to bring the clothes. Sanga, your casual wear is on top, military formal is underneath that, but the tailors asked that you not open the package underneath until later tonight for the ball.” He fully stepped into the room, showing the two chests he was carrying. “I also believe that they managed to clean and repair your old outfit, in case you still wanted it. It’s on the very top. Ashivon, same with you, do not open the package on the bottom, but your casual wear is on top and military formal is underneath. Your old pants are also on the very top.”

He brought the trunks forward and Sanga took the top one. It was surprisingly light, given what the contents were supposed to be. Placing it down, she opened it and two pairs of shoes sat on the side: a pair of small heels and thick boots. But what caught her attention was her old outfit. It was indeed hers. It still had her name messily scrawled on the inside of the collar as she had been instructed to do several years ago. She laid her hand on it and moved it to the side. On top was a soft reddish-orange shirt that easily covered all of her tattoos, but its stretchy nature would allow for complete movement. There were gray pants that went with it that were durable and protective, but gave her enough range to sweep someone off their feet if she needed.

The next outfit was incredibly similar to the one she had borrowed from Hargens. The pants were still teal blue, baggy, and reached half-way down her calf. The shirt was still a button down, but fit more and had an accompanying jacket with a shield on the shoulder, but instead of the military insignia, there was the mark of Divinity. She frowned, but kept it close. There was a carefully wrapped parcel at the bottom, but she didn’t even touch it.

Sanga looked to see Ashivon holding up a shirt. She chuckled at the look on his face, but turned to Jamison, “What should we wear today?”

“Currently? Casual wear. We will be having breakfast with court, but everyone agrees that the morning is no place for formalities. Lunch will be spent in preparation of the ball, and dinner will be, well…” Jamison hummed.

“Thanks, Jamison. I-Is there a place we can change?” Ashivon asked, picking up a small bundle of clothes.

He nodded, “There’s a curtain in the far corner of the room. Just keep it open if it’s not in use.” He pointed the curtain in question that cut off a small corner of the room. Sanga gestured for Ashivon to go first, and he did so.

Sanga looked around and did a head count. Drooden was still somehow asleep, Volgen was talking to Zariath and Hargens. The woman was yawning and rubbing her eyes, but Doc slowly snuck up behind her. He stuck his fingers into her sides and Hargens yelped, “Harrison!” The others laughed. Sanga looked to the pile and noticed Tselah’s family was there, but not Ashivon’s.

“They’re at breakfast. Ashach took a while to convince Heravon that Ashivon would still be here when they got back,” Jamison explained. Sanga nodded and waited her turn.

Ashivon eventually emerged, and he wore a bluish-grey pair of pants that were a little tighter than the uniform pants, but still allowed for complete movement. His shirt was simple and a lighter blue, but its v-neck let him breath a little easier. Sanga smiled at him and he gestured her to the changing room. She quickly changed and returned. She didn’t notice Ashivon’s tail swaying more than usual, but she tucked her clothes into her trunk again.

“Perseus!” Jamison said. The group got up and Volgen kicked Drooden’s bed. He sat up quickly, but sighed and flopped back down.

“Vols, do I have to?”

She huffed, “Do you want to miss breakfast?” He groaned again and pushed his black hair down, but didn’t change. “All ready to go, Jamison.”

He nodded and waved them out.

 

* * *

Breakfast was peaceful. Kitchen seemed to remember Sanga and Ashivon’s situation and they were given simpler foods than their neighbors. Heravon perked up when she saw Ashivon and waved him over. Ashach moved down a seat and when Ashivon moved to sit between them, his mother shook her head. “We want to talk to Sanga. Would that be ok?” He paused and Sanga smiled.

“I’m only going to be a seat down, Ash. Don’t worry,” She smiled. Ashach motioned for her to sit and she did.

Heravon, while she kept her tail wrapped around Ashivon’s ankle, focused on Sanga, “So, you brought my son away from that place. I… want to apologize for my behavior earlier.”

Sanga shook her head, “You’ve done nothing wrong as far as I know.”

“Please,” She huffed. She tapped her claws on the table angrily, “I screamed at you and threatened you, even though, well…” Her eyes shot over to Ashivon. He missed the glance, but Sanga didn’t. She blushed and Heravon pulled her teeth back. “So you feel the same,” She said. It wasn’t a question.

Sanga bowed her head, “I… I don’t know if he feels the same, but… yes.” Heravon hummed and leaned to whisper in her ear.

“I just got him back, but I won’t take him away if you don’t. You hurt him…”

“And you hurt me. Volgen has told me about the ‘eye for an eye’ concept,” Sanga whispered back.

The mother nodded, “Good. But so long as you don’t hurt him or take him away and keep him happy, let’s not make it any harder on him.” Sanga stared as Heravon pulled away. The demoness smiled and began to tuck in. Behind her, she heard Ashach chuckle quietly.

“And that, Sanga, is my mate,” He muttered quietly.

Sanga sighed and reached for a biscuit, “I…” She sighed and placed it on her plate, “I don’t blame her. Everything is just going on at once and this stranger who was part of the evil organization that kidnapped her only child arrived and they’re close and…”

He nodded, “You can empathize, that’s good, but she’ll take advantage of that. She’ll do whatever it takes to keep Ashivon safe, happy, and close.”

“I never wanted to take him away. That was just even more reason to come back to Fenry. And he doesn’t remember you two much, but what he does remember, he knows well. He forgot the words, but he remembers the lullaby,” She mused. She smiled, “In fact, it’s one of the few things that calm him down before things get so bad that… well…”

Ashach nodded and smiled, “I never would have thought. He always hated that song when growing up, but I guess it stuck with him, huh, kiddo?” Sanga blinked in surprise at the nickname.

“Ashach!” Heravon scolded, whirling around. Her husband chuckled, but ruffled Sanga’s hair. The demoness frowned, but sighed, “Fine.” She looked into Sanga’s eyes and narrowed her scarlet eyes at the woman, “It’s my turn to be won over, huh? I won’t make it easy.”

Sanga felt the statement wasn’t really… malicious as it sounded, so she smiled, “Then I’ll try extra hard.” Ashach burst into laughter and Ashivon jumped two seats down.

“What’s going on?” He asked, leaning past his mother to look at Sanga.

She laughed, “I’m in a war with your mother.”

He paled, “Please no.”

“I’m joking, Ashivon. I will resign to being your favorite sparring friend,” Sanga grinned.

“Speaking of which,” Gabrielle jumped in. The four jumped, finally noticing her standing behind them. Her eyes glittered in amusement, “I heard you two are ready to show us your training exercise?”

The two in question shared a look before nodding. The Queen smiled and clapped her hands together, “Well, let’s get it together, shall we?”

* * *

"You ready, Ash?" Sanga asked, stretching. He hummed next to her, doing the same.

"No pressure," He mused. He stood and looked at all the room they had, "Do you want to do the same trick?"

She grinned, "Sure, feel free, but make sure to catch me."

He smiled gently and came to stand next to her, "Always. Ready?" Sanga took a few steps back and faced him.

"Always."

As before, Sanga led them off. She pulled her foot back and just as before, Ashivon was a split second behind her. They started with the punches, staying in time with every one before swinging an extended foot above their head in an attacking spin. They sent a rotating kick towards each other, but it never got close. They traveled down their invisible lines, always attacking, but never at each other. Their kicks, spins, and punches got faster and faster until they were relying on pure faith in each other. 

"Ready?" Ashivon asked.

Sanga pushed herself away and took the same stance as before, arms in front of her in an 'x' and her feet planted strongly under her, "Always." Ashivon charged her and pushed himself up. He flew through the sky and landed gracefully on the ground. He knit his fingers together and waited for Sanga to rush him. He saw her coming and grinned. She returned it and planted her foot into his grasp and once more, became one with the sky. She flew higher than before and she laughed, enjoying the air before she headed back down. Locking her legs together and arms out, she waited.

As he had promised, Ashivon caught her and swung her a few times to deal with extra momentum, but he was laughing as much as she was. He kneeled and rested her on his legs and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure you're not a little bird?"

"Only for you," She responded through her own giggles. They collapsed and just breathed. A few different footsteps approached them and their spectators appreared in their vision. Gabrielle looked amused, "How many times have you two done those moves at the end?"

"That was the second time," Ashivon panted. Sanga nodded.

Heravon shook her head, "You're going to get yourselves killed."

Sanga chuckled, "Been there, done that."

"Too soon," Ashivon said, looking at her.

She sighed, "Sorry, Ash."

"Run that by me again?" Gabrielle commanded.

Sanga pushed herself on her elbows, "Oh, uh, yeah. At the Ferry, I kinda... hit my head and drowned? It's why Doc is recovering from strain."

"You don't seem very clumsy," The Queen muttered.

Ashivon shook his head and sat up, "No, she was pulled back by Divinity. The movement pulled her back and her head hit the ferry. She was knocked unconscious and drowned. She was dead for a few minutes. She gave me a heart attack." He nudged her bitterly, but she sighed.

"I'm sorry, ok? I was trying to make sure you and Tselah were out of their reach-"

"And forgot about yourself. Sanga, you can't do that-"

**Ashivon's voice rose a little...**

"I wanted to keep you safe-"

**And Sanga's grew louder too...**

"Worry about yourself first-"

**Until they were both yelling...**

"No!" 

**Until it began to boil over**

"Why?!" He shouted. Sanga shrunk back and opened her mouth, but realized what she was about to say. She closed her mouth and shook her head.

She got up, "You can't freeze ice, Ashivon."

"What does that mean?" He growled.

He started to follow her, but Heravon grabbed his arm, "Let her be-"

" _Don't_!" Ashivon snarled. Sanga paused and looked back, gauging the situation. Heravon pulled her arm back as if she had been burned and Ashach took a step closer. Ashivon pulled his ears back and took a step back, "I... I'm sorry." He looked around in panic and his tail stiffened between his legs. He shook and Gabrielle was pulling the two back with whispered words, "N-No, I-I'm sorry."

"Ashivon?" Sanga said, coming back. His head snapped over and he saw Sanga lift her hands, palms facing her. "Hey, Ash, everything's fine, ok? I'm sorry about that, I... I wasn't thinking." She moved slowly until she was kneeling. "I'm not going anywhere, Ashivon. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "N-No, I-I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have said that stuff, I would have done the same."

She smiled weakly, "You have every right to. But..." She sighed, "I..." 

Ashivon came closer, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to, ok? Those things shouldn't have been said."

"They needed to. We need to look out for each other, but we can't forget about ourselves, yeah?" They shared a smile and got up. "We always end up like this, don't we?"

He chuckled, "I guess we do, huh?" They looked to see the others staring at them. Ashivon's eyes fell and Sanga put a hand on his arm.

"Go see them. I'll be in the room. I don't think I got enough sleep last night," She smiled.

The intseh nodded with a smile and nuzzled her hair, "Alright. I'll be there eventually, I feel the same." Sanga chuckled and began to head back and Ashivon sighed before heading back to the three. "I... I'm sorry, I-"

Heravon waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, you get your temper from your father."

Ashach scoffed, "Please, I am a kind and benevolent soul. You get that from your mother. She's a witch." The two continued to bicker and Gabrielle shook her head at them before looking to Ashivon.

"I understand if you do have occasional temper tantrums, but do not let it get that bad again, or at least not in my presence. My brother seems rather fond of you, so I doubt he'd appreciate it if one of my bodyguards would have to take action," She stated. Ashivon bowed his head again, but she sighed, "Look, your parents are going to be like this until they get gross, so I'd go while your eyes are still innocent." His eyebrows rose and he blinked. Regardless, he took the invitation and left. It took a little while, but he found himself back at the room. Sanga had forgone the actual beds again and curled in the furthest corner of the floor-mattress. She seemed to be sleeping, so he went next to her and pulled her close.

Her breathing stuttered and he waited until it was constant again to move her once more. Once she was close, he let himself drift off as well.

* * *

Hargens was eventually sent by Jamison to go find them, but Gabrielle found her. "Let those two idiots sleep. They had a fight-"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Hargens screeched. The Queen winced and covered her ears at the offending sound. She gave the wordsmith a glare and the older woman winced, "Sorry, my Queen. It's just that, well, they don't really argue."

"Then this is good. Fights are part of any good relationship," Gabrielle responded. "But for now, let them sleep until three. The ball's at five and I want them to have the best night of their lives until it's all ruined."

Hargens grinned, "You schemer! You're just like Jamison-"

"Please don't say that. I at least have the finesse to ask first," She growled. She paused, "And... one more thing."

The soldier paused, "Yes?"

Gabrielle looked at her carefully, "Does the phrase 'you can't freeze ice' mean anything to you?"

Hargens thought, "Well, just means you can't do something when it's already done. Why?"

"Sanga said it and Ashivon had a nearly violent reaction to it," She responded.

"She wouldn't purposefully trigger him, so it must have been an inside joke between them. I can ask at the ball later," She said and went to find Jamison. She only hoped the Queen wouldn't do anything impulsive. Regardless of what she'd said, she was like her brother. Their father had trusted far too many people with bad information and it did not end well. Their mother taught them to trust no one but themselves and the truth. It had taken its various forms over the years, with Gabrielle demanding information and Jamison tracking it down himself, but sometimes the tactics they'd use were less than ethical.

 


	28. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here

Sanga woke up warm, but she hadn't expected anything else. She remembered Ashivon pulling her close and she was still in his arms when she rose. He was sleeping peacefully and she smiled, cupping his cheek, "You big oaf."

"You're still a bird," He grumbled, pulling her back down. She laughed, leaning on him. A thought occurred to her and she paled.

"Ash, what time is it?" He looked to a window and he rose quickly, pulling Sanga to her feet. "Well?"

He winced, "It's probably around three-"

The door opened and Hargens opened it and sighed, "Oh thank the three Graces, you're both awake. I was told to get you two to your rooms to get ready."

Sanga tensed, "The ball, right?"

She grinned, "Yep! Grab the presents and your shoes, Sanga. Ashivon, you didn't get any because well..." He nodded, amused. Somehow her grin got bigger, "We're going to get you each a bath and looking all nice and it'll be the best night ever!" Hargens sung, spinning around.

Sanga smiled, "Excited?"

"You have no idea," Hargens grinned, but it slowly fell. She looked down and sighed. Almost as if shedding a cape, her joy fell around her. "I mean, this is our last ball before we reveal...  _everything_ and go to war. The day of remembrance will be spent understanding everything the Taken have gone through and discussing options for war." She gripped her elbow, "And, well, I wanted to tell someone something pretty big, and I... There's no better time, right?"

"You're going to-" Sanga began, but Hargens lifted her arms.

"No, d-don't say it! You'll curse it!" She cried. Her arms dropped and she laughed, "I-I'm just scared t-that i-it won't work out, you know?"

Sanga nodded, "Trust me, I know." Ashivon gave her a look, but his tail fell. Sanga didn't notice, but Hargens did through her hair. 

She lifted her head, "Well... We should be going, yeah?" Sanga nodded and looked at Ashivon.

"Ready?" He hummed weakly. They grabbed their parcels and trailed after.

Ashivon looked around the outdoors as they left the main castle, "The water's not going to be cold, is it?"

Hargens frowned, "No? What kind of baths did you two have?"

Sanga sighed, "The water at the Sanctuary was rarely warm, even for the higher-ups, but..."

"I had buckets of water thrown at me," Ashivon mused bitterly. Hargens grumbled loudly, but her words were largely unintelligent. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look of worry. "It's not that big of a deal, Rayshal," He said.

She shook her head, "No, it's not just that, but... don't worry about me. I just have butterflies in my stomach. Graces, I'm so nervous! I prayed three days ago and everything!"

Sanga frowned, "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's this superstition in some areas, that if you pray three days before doing something big, you'll have three day's grace or something," Hargens said. Sanga nodded and they finished the walk in silence. She directed them down a small hill to where two large buildings were. Drooden raised his hand in greeting outside the left one while Hargens pulled Sanga to the one on the right. They each entered a medium sized room, where they were provided a skirt, and in the case of the women, a tube top. They scrubbed down quickly and entered the water. It was a time to relax and Ashivon listened to everyone joking.

* * *

 

_Zariath, Doc, Drooden, Ashach, and, surprisingly, Jamison were there and they were talking. Ashach waved Ashivon over. He crept over slowly, nervous. Jamison hummed, "Still anxious about water?"_

_"Just a little," Ashivon admitted. He felt along the edges and noted a ledge on the side. He took a seat and let himself relax._

_Ashach frowned, "Is this about Sanga?" Ashivon curled in on himself a little and his father nodded, "She's fine. It might seem deep, but the women will take care of her." He nodded again, silent._

_"Is 'ere somethin' botherin' you, or are you jus' enjoyin' the water?" Doc asked bluntly._

_He sighed, "Hargens was acting weird and Sanga understood for some reason and I think she likes someone else."_

_Drooden raised an eyebrow, "Who? Hargens or Sanga?"_

_"Both!" Ashivon said. Drooden and Doc waited for a moment before laughing._

_Jamison rolled his eyes, "You both are acting like children-"_

_Drooden pointed at the prince, "Um, I'm nineteen. I have an excuse."_

_The man blinked, "Good point, but regardless, Ashivon, talk to her about it-"_

_"I have, but-"_

_Ashach shook his head, "This is no time to be getting your head wrapped up like this, son. Relax while you can. The next few hours are going to be rough."_

* * *

 

Sanga looked around the area nervously and changed behind a curtain quickly. She came out and placed her clothes in a small personal basket. Hargens brought her back into the baths. Well, it was more like a pool one entered after scrubbing down, but the point was the same. Heravon was talking with Volgen in a corner and nodded to the next two arrivals.

"Hargens, Sanga... Actually, what is your last name?" Heravon asked.

She shrugged, "Don't have one, don't need one."

"Nonsense, it's never too late-"

"I don't need one," Sanga clarified. 

Heravon nodded in understanding and turned her gaze to Hargens, "What's wrong, kit? Cat got your tongue?"

Hargens plopped down, "Might as well..." She muttered, sinking into the water.

Volgen all but jumped forward, "You're going to do it?" Her tail swished under the water intently.

"Y-Yes, but you know how he gets-" She squealed, burying her face in her hands.

Volgen laughed, "Not as well as you! Ray, you've known him for years and there is no better night than tonight to let him know! The only thing that could make this better was if Sanga said she was going to propose to Ashivon tonight or something!" Heravon wheezed and Sanga guffawed.

"I can't even tell him I love him, Volgen!" She protested. She covered her mouth as she looked at Heravon nervously.

Ashivon's mother smiled, "Sanga, you've shown me that no matter what, you keep him safe, happy, and you won't take him away. Besides, I've always wanted a daughter." The grin on her face blossomed more as Sanga blushed even more.

Volgen practically howled, "Auntie, remember, this one has a habit of drowning!" Sanga huffed and splashed the intseh.

"Shut up and stop laughing at our pain! Do you have anyone in mind?" The nun asked.

"Nope! Never really felt anything like that, but I might adopt when all this mess is over. I'll probably name them after my brother or something," Volgen mused.

Heravon smiled, "Your parents would like that. How's your mother?"

"Still kicking. She's heard about the three's escape and she apparently changed her dying wish to knowing that those bastards go down," She responded. Heravon grinned.

Hargens whined, "Alright, since we got most of that out of the way, can we just relax? I'm about to have a stroke over here if we talk anymore."

* * *

After climbing out of the water and drying off, the two groups went into a back room and began to get ready. Hargens and Jamison urged their counterparts to open their parcels finally and each gaped.

In Ashivon's hands was a royal blue halter top with small yellow beads stitched into tiny flowers. It wasn't itchy, but its bumps were still distinct as he ran his hand down the front carefully. The bottoms were a slightly darker shade, but they were modeled after his Divinity pants. The leg bands were still beaded, but they stretched just enough to fit comfortably. The top glittered like a night sky and he loved it.

In Sanga's hands was a silky reddish-orange dress that had tiny yellow bead climbing up the center. They eventually blossomed near her collar bone, where the top ended. It was held up largely by the tight waistline, but it flared out gently, ending at her ankle. Overall, it made her light up like a candle and she loved it.

They were careful in putting them on. Ashach groomed his son's fur while Hargens helped Sanga with her makeup. "This is an atrocity. Did Divinity not know how to take care of you?" They asked. Their respective counterparts shrugged and the day wore on. 

With a loud horn, the two buildings jumped, but the women laughed, clamoring for the windows. "What's going on?" Sanga asked.

Hargens grinned, holding her yellow dress up carefully, "It's first bell! The men's building leaves first. It's so that the women can keep getting ready and the men can talk about us while they head up. After they leave, second bell will ring, calling for the women next. It's tradition in Fenry everywhere. Weddings, promenades, any kind of big hoo-ha, you name it." The women were chittering and laughing, pointing out people. Sanga tried to catch a glimpse, but she was too short. Heravon seemed to catch sight of him and cooed proudly. 

She looked down at Sanga, "He looks so handsome!" Sanga smiled at the proud mother.

* * *

Ashivon tapped his feet nervously and Drooden smiled, "Ashivon, please, calm down. They'll be here soon. I promise." 

"I know, but-" He whined, but a loud bell cut him off. The men tried not to crowd around the windows, but it was hard not to. Ashivon barely managed to catch a glimpse outside, but the mix of colors made it hard to pick anyone out. 

"They're coming in!" Someone called and some men broke away to hold the doors opened. The women poured in and Ashivon looked desperately for Sanga. Between the music, bright colors, and everything else, his panic was rising. A woman in red- no. Someone in green- that's a man. Another person in-

A hand grasped his and he tensed, looking for its owner. His eyes widened as he forgot to breathe. Sanga stood there, looking as beautiful as freedom as she stood there nervously, "Hey, Ash, are you ok?"

"I am now," He breathed before he realized what he'd said. He heard Drooden laugh behind him, but he couldn't care as Sanga laughed. "A-Are you going to go dancing?"

She smiled and looked out over the crowd, "Maybe later. It's still a little hectic in here, so when it calms down. Would you want to dance?"

He shook his head, remembering what she had said earlier, "No, but please, don't wait behind on my account, alright?" She hummed and nodded, but she didn't leave his side.

"You look amazing," Sanga stated, looking up at him. 

Ashivon grinned, "You look great too, Sanga." They began a little bit of chit-chat, but things were awkward, so conversation slowly fizzled out. After about ten minutes, a lout cheer enveloped the hall. Ashivon tensed, but he saw Zariath and Hargens talking on the dance floor. She had tears streaming down her face, but she was laughing and smiling, and oddly, so was he.

"What's going on?" Sanga called.

Ashivon shrugging, "I don't know, but Zariath and Hargens seem to be enjoying themselves." He responded.

Sanga laughed, "She did it!"

"What?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Confessing to anyone is pretty hard. There's always the fear of the person rejecting you, so sometimes people use dumb riddles and stuff, but Hargens came out and said it and I think he accepted if you're right." Ashivon peeked up again and saw the two dancing and grinning. Hargens looked like she had won the lottery and Zariath looked the happiest Ashivon had seen him yet. While it wasn't completely obvious, the Intseh refused to take his eyes off of Hargens and led her through several risky dance moves that only went on to show their trust in each other.

A squeeze on his hand made him look back to Sanga. A younger gentleman was asking for her hand and she looked at him curiously. "I'll be fine, Sanga. Don't wait up for me." She nodded, almost sadly, but he could have been making that up. Something in his chest stirred angrily, but he suppressed it as much as he could. The dance switched off again and Sanga went to dance with someone else. He seemed to be pulling more advanced dance moves and given the pained look on his face, he was feeling the full wrath of Sanga's feet. 

"What are you doing out here?" Ashivon jumped and looked to see Gabrielle standing next to him. She was in a similar outfit to the one he had first seen her in, but the frown was exchanged for a look of confusion. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I  _mean_ , why aren't you out there dancing with her?" She jerked her head towards Sanga, noting the look of pain on her dance partner's face. "Is she a bad dancer?"

Ashivon shook his head, "No, she's great, but... I think she likes someone else." The Queen was silent and he looked at her, only to see her trying to hide a laugh, "What?"

"Ashivon, from what I have seen of you two, you are the sweetest couple I have seen. I thought you two  _were_ together," She elaborated.

He sighed, "I wish. She laughed once, at the thought. We were still on the run and I told her about Divinity looking for us. They called us the unholy sons of the God and the daughter of the goddess, seduced." He chuckled back on the thought, but he continued, "She had just come out of a nap and when I told her, she laughed. She later said she wasn't laughing at me, and when I thought..." He shook his head. "She said that she wasn't seduced and that you can't freeze ice. I-"

Gabrielle's laughter knocked him out of his thoughts. He frowned, "That wasn't an invitation to laugh at me-"

"You  _idiot!_ Ice is already frozen! You can't seduce someone that's already in love! She's telling you she loves you, you  _idiot!_ " She wiped her eyes and looked to see Ashivon staring at her. The cogs in his mind were turning slowly, but mostly trying to process two thoughts; 1: he is an  _idiot_ for not seeing it sooner; 2: Sanga loves him  _back_. Gabrielle snapped her fingers, "Oi, go get her!"

"But what about-" Ashivon began, still trying to function again.

She shook her head, "If they have  _any_ common sense, they'll move." Without another word, the Queen stalked off and Ashivon's head whipped back to Sanga. He somehow found himself heading over and he tapped on her dance partner's shoulder.

"If I may?" He asked. The man winced and nodded, limping off. Sanga chuckled, but he turned to her, "Had enough tormenting them?"

Sanga rolled her eyes, "Please, he was trying to pull some weird conversation. Thanks for the rescue."

Ashivon chuckle, "Anything for you, ice queen."

Her eyebrows shot up and she faltered for a moment. Ashivon kept her upright with a patient smile. She sighed, "So, did you figure it out?"

"I had a little help," He admitted, looking at Gabrielle. She nodded to him from her corner next to Jamison. 

"Cheater," Sanga muttered. 

He grinned, "Maybe, but that doesn't deny the fact you like me."

She gave him a smart smile back, "Nope." His face fell and he faltered himself, but Sanga kept him going with a spin, "I love you, Ash. It just took me a long time to figure it out." He grinned and spun her quickly. She seemed to have seen it coming and did the move without issue, "So, what are your feelings?"

Ashivon smiled, "No matter what, Sanga, I will always love you." 

With that, he pulled her into a kiss. She didn't protest, tilting her head to kiss him deeper. 

A cheer rang out, celebrating the two new lovers.


	29. Remembrance, Bellerophon, and The Telling of Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
> Translation: Thank you all for the amazing comments!  
> Second: I apologize about the quality of the next few chapters, but I'm trying. It will mostly be preparation for how this will all go down.

Breakfast was the first true announcement over the day's activities as Gabrielle made a speech, "I would like to give a congratulations as always to the people who found a new life partner. However, as I have stated many... _many_  times before, the subsequent bumps and groans in the night were entirely unnecessary.” Laughs broke out, something Sanga and Ashivon joined in. After their confessions, they stayed on the dance floor most of the night until Jamison came and ‘recommended’ they get some sleep. They returned to their room and curled up, sleeping deeply. Zariath and Hargens were already there, fast asleep, but in different beds.

“Jokes aside, I understand that today is the Day of Remembrance, where we mourn those who were lost, celebrate their memory, and try to understand where they went and where they were Taken. This year, we will not speculate, we will not guess, and we will not theorize. We have those who know and they will share their stories until the understanding of their circumstances is clear,” Gabrielle announced. There were cheers of agreement and she lifted a hand, “However, word has been sent to our patrols and they will be arriving later today. For now, we will mourn the previous and those who have lost their lives in the pursuit of the truth. When each Platoon arrives, we will begin introductions and when all have arrived, we will begin the truth.”

More cheers rang out and Ashivon was tense. Sanga gripped his hand, “Nothing bad’s going to happen. We only have to worry about the other Platoons, ok?” She looked at Hargens to her right, “Actually, what are the Platoons?”

The woman smiled, “There are several, but each are named after various heroes. There’s Hercules, Perseus, Bellerophon, Achilles, Orion, Orpheus, and Jason. Jason’s sometimes not considered a platoon, considering they travel to neighboring kingdoms and represent us, so they are considered the best of the best.”

Ashivon rose an eyebrow, “And Perseus isn’t?”

“We have a slightly tainted reputation considering we have murderers, apparent thieves, untrained soldiers, and a kingkiller,” Hargens said. The two paused. Oh. Yeah. That was a thing. The wordsmith grinned, “Don’t worry about it too much, we keep each other in line.” They nodded and went back to eating. Ashivon’s tail was still wrapped around Sanga’s ankle protectively and was purring quietly.

When breakfast concluded, everyone was led to the foyer, but instead of the bare walls from yesterday, several long tapestries hung, each about seven feet tall and two feet wide. With a closer look, each was littered with names, ages, families, and kingdoms. Ashivon and Sanga strode to the very end, and sure enough, the last tapestry’s last two entries were clear.

* * *

 

**Ashivon, 11, Northern Kingdom, Son of Heravon and Ashach. Taken four days before Crav Harvest, XXXX**

**Tselah, 9, Western kingdom, Son of Charlah and Tsekal. Taken eighteen days after Karpen sighting, XXXWE**

* * *

 

Ashivon swallowed thickly as he stared at it and the hundreds of names before his, “How long as this been going on for?”

“Hundreds of years,” Zariath said as he walked next to them. “The years system is in our language, but it’s not hard to get an idea of how back it was.”

“How long were the spaces between Takings?” Sanga asked, looking over the names.

The commander frowned, “You don’t know?”

She shook her head, “That information was public, but the number wasn’t widespread.”

“About every thirty years. When Tselah was Taken, it caused panic within the kingdoms because everyone had thought that the time between was shrinking again and more kits would be stolen from their beds,” He said quietly. They nodded and Volgen came over quietly. She looked at the name above Ashivon’s and made a small circle on her chest before she began a quiet prayer. It didn’t take much to realize she was praying for her brother.

A person came over and bowed, “Are you Ashivon?” He jumped and looked at the older Intseh speaking. The man was looking at him closely with gentle orange eyes.

“Y-Yeah, why?” Ashivon asked. Sanga approached and laced their fingers together. He squeezed her hand nervously.

The man smiled sadly, “Thank you. I don’t know how you managed to escape… wherever, but you bring hope that it can end.”

Ashivon stared, “Th-Thank you, but…” The demon raised his hand and bowed again.

“Don’t worry about it, Sir. But thank you,” He said before walking away. Slowly, more and more people approached and wanted to thank Ashivon. He was bewildered to say the least, but Volgen finally came to the rescue and pulled him and Sanga away.

“Don’t worry about them, they don’t understand you want to be left alone,” She grumbled.

He nodded, “Thanks, but… Why is it such a big deal?”

Volgen whirled around, “You don’t get it, do you? The Taking has been happening for _hundreds of years_. _No one_ has ever found out why until we were in alliance with Fenry and even then, we didn’t fully understand where the Taken went, what they did, if they were even _alive_. You are the first Intseh to ever come back home, Ashivon. If you take a look at our birth rates, about ten years before the usual time of the taking, parents are afraid to have children. Do you have any idea how big of a deal that is?” She snapped. “They get terrified their children will be never seen again. Ashivon, you bring hope, yes, but people are terrified of what your story will be. They think that if they can see you all put together, then your story can’t be all that bad, that their family’s lives were better.”

She growled and backed off, “I think Bellerophon is showing up. If I were you, I’d go find Gabrielle or Jamison.” Volgen stalked off and Sanga tensed.

“Ashivon, we should be going. Are you ok?” She asked.

He hummed, “Yeah. I don’t want to give them any chance to harass us. I’m not playing stupid again.”

She grinned, “Let’s go get some backup.”

* * *

Cheva and Cheerings bowed before Gabrielle, “Your Highness, I wish to report that Bellerophon Platoon has noted no major incidents. We had received reports of the Divine refugees and housed them for the night without recorded incident.”

The Queen hummed at the human’s words, “ _Indeed_. Cheva, do you report the same?”

He bowed his head, “There was one known, unreported incident in which the human woman was threatened and attacked with foodstuffs, but no injury reported.”

Gabrielle nodded, “Thank you for the honesty. Cheva, you do well monitoring your section, keep up the amazing work. However, your work is often dwarfed by Cheerings and his men, is it not?”

“Um…” Cheva said, frowning in confusion. He thought over his words carefully, but nodded, “Indeed, Ma’am.”

“Again, thank you for the honesty. It is for that reason, and his team and individual behavior, that Cheerings here will be receiving a promotion…” Cheva’s tail fell an inch, displaying his dismay, even as Cheerings puffed his chest out.

“…To civilian.”

“I’m sorry?” Cheerings asked. He took a step forward, but Gabrielle stood.

She glared at him, “My brother had told you they were to be kept safe and had it not been for two companions, the woman in question would have been assaulted. On numerous occasions, your behavior has placed your platoon at risk and I should have done this long ago. You are dishonorably discharged.” She waited for some response.

His face twisted, “ _You_ -“ His eyes flickered to the guards around the room and bowed his head, “Thank you, your highness.”

Gabrielle nodded and she motioned for two guards to escort him out. Cheva watched at his peer was guided out of the room before he turned back to the Queen, “Ma’am, not that I am ungrateful, but Bellerophon will not take this news well. It is the entire culture of Bellerophon that is toxic and given our time with our human companions, I do not think this will end well.”

“I am aware, Cheva. I came to an… agreement of sorts with the other rulers of the kingdoms and they have granted permission that your sector of Bellerophon has three options: They can break off into their own platoon which would be stationed within our borders, be transferred to a healthier culture in a different platoon, or return to their individual kingdoms with an honorable discharge. I ask that you return with a list of each group before the end of the day,” She asked.

Cheva stared and nodded, “T-Thank you, your highness. My brothers will be thankful to hear this. What of the other sector?”

She smiled, “That will be determined after my brother finds out who threatened the group. I hope you don’t take your companions’ attitude to heart. Not all humans are that bad.”

“We understand, a-and thank you so much!” He stated. He saluted and quickly left. She looked to someone in the court and nodded.

“That’s taken care of. Do you wish to join my brother and find the people who personally threatened you?” Gabrielle asked Sanga.

The nun nodded and looked at Ashivon, “Yes, but…”

He frowned, “I’ll watch my behavior if they watch theirs.” Sanga sighed, but nodded. He offered his hand and they walked out. Jamison was leaning on the wall as they left, watching Cheerings storm nearby.

“Interesting how men will react once their title is stripped of them. Chances are, he’ll try to get some of his men to follow him and those who stay will be under scrutiny until we understand fully who they’re loyal to,” He muttered. He pushed himself off the wall and turned, “Let’s go brew a storm.”

* * *

They walked to a different building that was as long as it was wide. It seemed able to hold thousands of people, but upon entry, it was actually several large rooms with names on them. Jamison walked past various ones. “Hercules, Achilles, Perseus, ah, Bellerophon,” He muttered to himself. He opened the door and was met with chaos. The room was sharply divided and Cheva was attempting to calm the room, but was failing miserably. His voice was drowned out between shouts, thrown pillows, and even a bed went flying.

He managed to see Jamison come in the door, followed by Sanga and Ashivon. He sputtered, "I'm so sorry, your highness, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Jamison muttered as he continued to the center of the room. Along the way, the amount of thrown items stopped as the room fell silent. Jamison turned slowly, "You do us all shame. Intseh, the sturdy pillars holding up Bellerophon Platoon, reduced to squabbling _kits_. Humans, the magical protectors, turned to tyrants. What happened?"

Fingers were pointed, insults thrown, and accusations stated.

Sanga growled, but Jamison looked to Cheva for assistance. He nodded and walked forward. Jamison didn't even cover his ears as the Intseh took a deep breath and roared, " ** _SILENCE! BELLEROPHON, ATTENTION!_** " 

The group fell quiet begrudgingly and Jamison nodded, "Thank you." Cheva saluted, but remained by his side. The noble looked back around, "You all should be ashamed, but most particularly of your behavior. Cheva, handle your sector and inform them of the change. I'll speak to the others." They broke off and Jamison pulled out his notebook. Flipping to a dog-eared page, he frowned and began pulling out people. Sanga stiffened as she realized that they were all people who had been threatening her at the outpost. 

Her would-be attackers were not amongst them, not all of them.

Jamison double-checked his notebook and nodded in satisfaction, "That should be everyone. Sanga?" He ushered her forward and she did slowly, Ashivon walking in her shadow. Jamison's face was guarded as he lowered his voice, "Did I get them, or are they still in the crowd?"

She looked around and found the ringleader and the one with the thick eyebrows, "Those two were a part of it. I think the taller one was the ringleader."

"Thank you," He whispered. 

"Hey, it's the demon and his bitch-" "I wonder who she had to-"

Jamison whirled on his heel, "I do hope you all aren't that  _stupid_. Either way, you're dumber than Ashivon is."

One of the dozen removed humans stepped forward, "Hey-"

Ashivon took a step forward, "Do  _not_ underestimate my ability to defend myself. I am more than happy to." The group went silent and he bared his teeth, "You all are lucky-"

"That doesn't change the fact of what  _she's_ done," Another person grumbled. Ashivon marched forward, but a smaller body surged past him and headed to the offender. He froze, noting it was Sanga and she was  _angry_. She pushed to the man and threw a fist across his face. He fell to the ground and Sanga panted angrily.

"Don't even pretend to understand us. We've been through hell and back and have the scars to show for it," She growled. She whirled around and went back to where Ashivon stood. He opened his mouth, but she growled, "Don't."

"I was going to say nice shot," He muttered. Sanga snorted and hummed.

Jamison stared at the downed man, "We will continue this conversation in the throne room. You may plead your case with my sister." The group grumbled and pulled their comrade to his feet. They glared at Sanga as they passed, one or two even spitting at her feet, but she returned their glare with greater intensity. Jamison tailed them all out and he frowned at Sanga, "That was unnecessary, but I believe my sister would commend you on defending your honor."

"I can handle it myself, but not to the degree they first dished it out," She responded. Ashivon winced as he began to realize why she seemed to be a little moody. He had been coddling her and made a mental note to stop. Jamison nodded and trailed out.

Ashivon's ears managed to catch a whisper, "Demon's bitch is right. She's  _scary_." He grinned in pride and followed them out.

* * *

While he never heard on the group's fate, they were intercepted by Hargens. She sighed in relief and began to drag them back to the communal room, "Oh, thank the Graces! Most of the platoons are here and Gabrielle wanted me to let you know to get ready."

"Already? I thought it would take longer since it took us a week to get here," Sanga asked.

Hargens shrugged, "The siblings are weird. Gabrielle probably sent summons as soon as she got word from her brother." She began to pace, even as they walked, "I'm worrying, I know I shouldn't, but I am. What if everything goes wrong? What if everyone ends up dead? What if-"

"Hargens," Sanga cut in. She grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down. Everything will be fine. You were leading us to the room for what?"

She snapped her fingers, "Right! You're getting into your military formal! Zariath and I can help if you need!" She began to skip forward and the other two shared a knowing look. Hargens seemed simple and she enjoyed little more than the company of those she cared about. They didn't know what would happen if those people were threatened, but something told them that it wouldn't be pretty.

After all, it's the happiest that are the scariest when angry.

* * *

Sanga tugged at the collar nervously, "Are you sure it looks right?" She bit her lip, worrying. 

Hargens nodded, sensing her anxious mood, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, and they'd have to get past Ashivon first." Sanga nodded and she ran a hand through her hair. Hargens smiled, "Hey, be happy your hair is short. You don't have to worry about it being done up fancy."

"Yeah, but..." She sighed. "Nevermind. Let's get this over with. How will this happen?"

Hargens paused, "I... have never seen a proceeding this large before, but you will testify first. Describe everything in as much detail as you can. Your life story, your understanding of the city and their opinions, how Ashivon was treated, how the executions happened, everything. But do not make any recommendations about the war. That will come later, ok?" She looked into Sanga's eyes deeply. When the nun nodded, Hargens fixed her own stuffy outfit. With the Fenrian shield, it had a blue shield overlay on her right shoulder. "Good. When you're done, it will be Ashivon's turn. He will describe his own experience and then a few other people will come forward. My mother and Jamison will be two of them," She said.

Sanga tensed before relaxing, "Oh, right. Jamison has been to the Sanctuary before." Hargens smiled weakly before opening the curtain and showing Zariath and Ashivon standing in their matching halter tops and baggy pants. The women went to their respective Intseh and walked out. Jamison met them part way and walked them into the court. He passed them ear protectors.

Upon seeing the other's looks, he sighed, "In the past, there have been cases of witness tampering via wordsmith. It makes things... messy, so this is the easiest way to do it." Sanga nodded and held her ear mufflers tightly. Ashivon did the same and Jamison nodded, leading them into the courtroom. Inside, the windows were open and there were people standing by them with cones in hand to recount the story to the crowds outside. A noticeable addition to the room was a large chair at the front of the room, between two groups by the windows.

Jamison pushed her forward and Sanga very hesitantly went to sit down. She looked back at the crowded room to the noble and Ashivon. They nodded.

She took a deep breath in and began the story of everything.

* * *

 

Ashivon swallowed as he stepped up to the chair next. At Jamison’s recommendation, he took a seat until it was his turn, and with good reason. Sanga tried to recount everything she could, the history of Divinity after the first Schism, how the use of Intseh came to be, how their lives ran. Everything Ashivon knew of and more, Sanga recounted. At one point, she started crying quietly, but her voice never wavered. She eventually came to a close and Jamison waved her down.

She removed her ear muffs and passed them back. She collapsed next to Ashivon and leaned on him. He nuzzled her hair, kissing the crown of her head gently.

“It’s your turn, Ashivon,” Jamison said. Ashivon nodded and put his own pair on. They settled underneath his horns awkwardly, but he dealt. He walked up and began his own story. He recounted his last memories with his parents, his first years inside the Sanctuary, meeting Sanga, and the next several years with her, and what he did know. He admitted he didn’t know much outside of what was said around him and the ring, but he knew what the executioners understood better than anyone. After a while, he realized that he couldn’t stop, but only when he knew his story was coming to a close that he was able to stop. He had kept most of what he said within safe parameters, lest he fall into an episode, but he only hoped that Tselah never found out. When he finished, he stood on wobbly knees and returned to Jamison. The prince nodded and headed up himself, ear muffs clamped tightly over his ears.

It was over.


	30. Plans and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war plans and something dangerous comes from it.

A few other people told their stories, but when it was over, Gabrielle stood between the announcers. They had changed out as their voices had worn out over the past four hours, but their job was always covered. “I want to thank all of the Platoons for arriving under such short notice, but I hope you all know and understand the severity of the situation. Since we signed our first treaties with the Intseh decades ago, it became clear our histories would become intertwined and we would become brothers, lovers, and friends. This has never been more true with the story of the Taken, children stolen from their homes and forced to become murderers under the hands of Divinity.”

She looked over the courtroom, to different Platoons leaders and the different witnesses, “It is this bond that connects us through trade, through blood, and through hardship, so I ask you: _Will you help us stop this practice and remove the Divine threat_?” Cheers rung out in both the courtroom and from the windows and she rose her head.

“Then I ask for your patience as we discuss plans and prepare to march. There will be no raiding, raping, or razing. We are a proud people, Fenrian and Intseh alike, and we will not stoop to Divinity’s level as we march upon them. Before you are all dismissed, I would like to announce a disbandment and a formation of a new Platoon.”

Murmurs echoed and Cheva’s head shot up. Gabrielle nodded to him, “Bellerophon Platoon has had a long history of intolerance and they drew their last breath. Their Fenrian counterparts have been either imprisoned or reassigned. Their Intseh counterparts were given an option: be reassigned themselves, go home with an honorable discharge for their time served, or, and with the approval of every single member, form their own Intseh-only Platoon with the purpose to never let them suffer through the same treatment they already have. With the Crown’s approval, I mark this Platoon as the Meleager Platoon, after the near-immortal warrior who did not choose sides between relatives, or did not take credit from the deemed ‘weaker’ companion who enabled him to kill a deadly foe. He stood valiantly for what he believed in, suffering for doing so. May Meleager Platoon stand for many years to come.” Cheers broke out and Sanga and Ashivon smiled.

Jamison tapped on their shoulders, “Come on, we’re heading to the war room. There, you’ll make any input and help us with a map.”

They stalked off after him and he led them to a small, darker hallway. “Through here. It’s an unsuspecting hallway, but the best things are hidden in dangerous places.” They nodded and followed after. The room was incredibly similar to the war room at Perseus Platoon’s outpost, with maps lining the walls and several more in small cubbies, a large table running the span of the room and a table off to the side with a large tray under a piece of glass. The several small markers off to the side with figurines suggested it was a movement planning table.

Jamison ushered them to the head of the table, and sat them two chairs down from the largest in the room, “The other platoon commanders will be arriving shortly. Do not be afraid to speak your mind here. We are running off of your input and our own expertise.”

“Thanks, Jamison,” Sanga muttered and he nodded. The two collapsed into their chairs and she looked at Ashivon, “Are you ok?”

He nodded, “I’m fine, but what about you? You gave up… everything.”

She nodded and leaned back, “Yeah, I did. If I couldn’t be deemed a traitor before, I am now-“

“There isn’t an executioner, Sanga. I’m not going to let you get killed,” He swore. Sanga smiled at him and gripped his hand.

The door across the room opened and they all looked up. Thirteen people walked in behind Gabrielle, one of them being Zariath. He nodded silently and sat besides Jamison on the other side of Gabrielle’s chair. The others took seats surrounding the table, about half being Intseh and they looked at the Queen. She stood tall, “Seven platoons, thirteen representatives, and two guests. I hope you understand the circumstances while we discuss our options. Jamison, what are our total numbers?”

“175 Intseh and 180 humans between all of them. If you need more, we can ask some of the larger cities for backup, but they will have to be foot soldiers,” Jamison reported.

Gabrielle hummed, “We will make plans, but I don’t believe that is the biggest issue at the moment. Ashivon, Sanga?”

They shared a look and Sanga sighed, “We have about two weeks at best.”

A human at the far end stood, “Why was this not mentioned before?” His plaque of ‘Orion’ went crooked at the motion.

Ashivon frowned, “Because we were told to stay quiet about it.”

Jamison slammed his hand on the table, “White. Sit. Down.” The man did so, realizing what he had done. He fixed his placard nervously. “As for the time window, we did not want to cause stress. Sanga?”

“We left the night of the last execution and if Divinity absolutely has to, they will summon another demon the day of the next one. If they don’t the population will not be pleased and attempt to revolt,” Sanga provided. Ashivon glared at the table, knowing the truth. He had, but he didn’t want it confirmed. He hoped it was just a stupid thought.

“What’s preventing them from Taking another kit?” Zariath asked.

Sanga looked at him, “Pride. Chances are, everyone knows that there isn’t an Intseh in their possession, but they’re too proud to admit they messed up. They’ll try to spin it as a trial provided by the Goddess, but if push comes to shove, they will perform the ceremony.”

A woman further down the table, with a ‘Hercules’ plaque, clenched her fist, “What’s stopping us from poisoning the water? Stop the source-“

“Absolutely not,” Gabrielle snarled. “We are not going to resort to killing the entire city, but there’s another reason.” She looked to Sanga, who nodded.

She sighed, “Even if you tried, the Sanctuary has a backup reserve and the moment they know the water’s poisoned, they’ll get suspicious.”

“Would they know if we used-“ An intseh across the table tried. His placard read ‘Orpheus’.

She clenched her free hand, “Yes, certain factions have been trained to notice any form of poisoning and they will get panicked. I’ve told the Queen, but everything you throw at them, they have dealt with and have trained for.”

“Then what do you recommend?” A demoness at the end of the table asked. Her plaque read Orion, and her companion from earlier was still fiddling with his.

Sanga shook her head, “I don’t know, I’m not a strategist, I just know what we’ve trained for!”

Ashivon swallowed and looked up, “Sanga, when I first met you, you were in a garden that was blocked off and it was the one we left through. Divinity has run down places, right?”

The room was quiet for a moment and she leaned back, “Y-Yeah? What about it?”

“He’s asking if it would be possible for us to infiltrate the city and sneak in through a side gate,” Jamison stated.

Sanga swallowed, thinking it over. It seemed good in practice, but they would notice a group inside the gates, unbidden. She waved her hand, “It seems like a good idea, but the Divine patrol regularly. I remember the patrol patterns, but…” She clenched her hand again, and Ashivon squeezed her other hand gently. She nodded.

He took up the warning, “Intseh can’t get anywhere near the city. The moment they do, it would send the city into lockdown.”

A human further down the table leaned forward, “You’re asking us to not only cut our forces in **_half_** , but deprive them of their justice?” His plaque read ‘Jason’, and Ashivon remembered that he represented some of the best.

“I don’t like it,” Sanga growled. “But the chances of us getting in with the gates on lockdown are next to none. The population won’t be any help either. They’re too scared and too brainwashed-“

“We have people on the inside-“ Jamison began, but Sanga bared her teeth.

“It won’t matter, they weren’t raised in the Sanctuary, they don’t trust anyone with a position lower than healer. Gravers and janitors aren’t allowed anywhere near the gates and even if we infiltrated, no one here looks like Divinity!” She snapped.

Ashivon put his other hand over hers, “Sanga, calm down. What if we find people who look the part? We know better than anyone.”

She sighed, “I… I don’t think that will work. The senior members know everyone there and know the look. Even if they pass us, I doubt it will get past them.”

“We could put some minder and wordsmith teams together, send them in. The moment one even thinks something is up, the wordsmith could do their work,” A human woman closer to the group suggested. She was the human commander of Achilles and her Intseh counterpart nodded his agreement.

Sanga hummed, “We can’t tell wordsmiths right off, and we never even knew about Minders or Seers, so it could work, but if they’re caught and we fail, there will be nothing we can do to get them out. They will die.”

Ashivon nodded, “Even against a kit, the berserker state isn’t something to be messed with.” The Intseh in the room nodded uncomfortably.

Jamison nodded, “So, we have that on the table, but Sanga, what was this look you were talking about?”

“Brother, leave it. Trust me,” Gabrielle stated. He immediately nodded and the Queen sighed, “We have one option, but we also have a few others. We could unite the Deity siblings-“

“No. We will not under any circumstances,” Zariath stated strictly. “Their last reunion upon learning their abilities made everyone’s marks burn-“

“Even if it could render the Divinity unable to use their channels?” Gabrielle shot back.

Sanga looked between them, “Wait, what?”

A demoness, across the table and next to the human Jason commander, sighed, “For whatever reason, the Gulerod brothers, when all three are within close proximity, their deities begin to clash and everyone with a channel gets an incredibly painful burning sensation through it. It’s as if the sibling deities are arguing and it accidentally affects all of their followers. The last time it happened, the feeling didn’t go away for sixteen weeks. It’s also the reason we keep such a small amount of Fenrians with channels compared to the enormous population in the first place. Last time it happened, it nearly incapacitated a fourth of the kingdom. The only cure was to cut the channel.”

Ashivon swallowed, thinking of the amount of pain the groups would have to go through, but also Doc. He couldn’t be with both of his brothers at the same time at any point in his life. Sanga felt the same. It was heartbreaking.

"We may not have much of another option. Without their weapons, Divinity would be easier to take down," Gabrielle said.

Sanga sighed, "Most of those with a channel are still dangerous. If they understand that there's even the smallest chance of Divinity going down, they will fight to the death. There is an armory for the less trained members, but it's not much."

Gabrielle nodded, "Even if-"

Jamison stood and he looked at Sanga. The room went quiet as he looked through his notebook and began to leaf through its blank pages, "Sanga, you said a few days ago that once, a True Priest managed to manipulate the statutes inside the sanctuary?"

"Y-Yeah, but he said that he needed a specific script-" Sanga sputtered.

"False," The Herculan Fenrian stated. "True Priests have access to all of the scripts, it's a gift presented by their Deity." Sanga blinked in surprise, but nodded.

Gabrielle nodded, "In that case, that could be our main plan of attack. No one has to get hurt and those left can be dispatched. Sanga, what about the population, how will they react to an incoming force?"

"Not very well. They hate Divinity, but they protect the city at least. You'd have to honestly show that you mean no harm," Sanga replied.

The Queen nodded, "How about gifts of food, protection, trade, and citizenship? From what we do know of our spies in the city, they want to branch out more safely. If they're given the choice to be a part of a thriving kingdom, will they take it?"

"That, I don't know. I just know what I remember from my patrols as a trainee," Sanga admitted. "It's enough to see the surface, but anything else is past me."

"Then we'll use our spies. We do need to map our plot. Do you remember the places that are Divinity friendly?" Jamison asked. He walked over to the cubby with the maps and pulled out several. Unrolling one by one, Sanga saw new maps of Divinity's streets and the surrounding countryside. They had been signed by high officials in the Sanctuary, so they were most likely stolen. 

She hummed, "There was one, Cowfoot, or something, but the mayor said they had sympathizers."

Zariath nodded, "We need to assume that every city has sympathizers, so we'll have to go under the guise of some merchants."

The Queen looked at Sanga, "Any objections?"

"It could get us closer to the gates, but they inspect everything that even thinks about coming through the gates," She said.

"It gets us close enough," Jamison said. He nodded to his sister and she looked at the other commanders.

Her eyes were sharp, "We will speak more about this, but I wish you to inform your units."

Cheva stood, "No disrespect, but I doubt that-"

"We plan on taking as many alive as we can. We want to show the citizens that we aren't cruel, but also to give your kingdoms their justice," Gabrielle stated.

The Intseh nodded in approval and stood, saluting, "Thank you, highness."

She let a smile grace her face, "We'll start preparations in the morning, but for now, dinner." The group slowly left and soon, the nobles and the escapees were all that were left. Zariath had given them a parting glance, but didn't say anything. Gabrielle sighed as her brother picked up the maps again, "I hate doing this so much."

Ashivon cocked his head, "You seem to be doing this well."

She ran a hand down her face, "Perhaps, but I have to make considerations for everything. Do I risk putting my people through immense pain even if it partially incapacitates the enemy, or do I risk Doc, one of the only True Priests of our time, through the hazard of potentially ruining everything?"

"You're doing the best you can, Gaby. Dad would be proud," Jamison stated, returning. She hissed in a breath, and suddenly, she didn't look like a ruling monarch, but the barely adult woman she was who missed her dad and had way too much responsibility on her shoulders. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look, unsure of what to do, but Jamison waved them out. They nodded and crept towards the door, closing it behind them.

Sanga sighed, "I hate everything." Her whisper seemed to echo in her ears and she sighed.

Ashivon hummed in understanding, "I understand. But imagine if this hadn't happened. _This_ would still be going on and-"

" _You_."

They looked up and saw Cheerings. His wrists were torn up from prying his wrists out of... something. But they saw his eyes and knew that look. 

It was the look of a man with nothing to lose and murder on his mind. 

Ashivon bared his teeth, but Sanga took a step forward, "May I?" He took a step back and settled back on his haunches.

"Go ahead. Show him what a  _demon's bitch_ can do." She looked over her shoulder and he knew that they'd be having a conversation about his choice of words later, but for now, it served its purpose. Cheerings was angry, but Ashivon grinned. Sanga had a lot of rage built up and needed to show what she could do. 

* * *

"What the  _hell_ was that?" Sanga hissed as she rubbed her wrist. Cheerings was being detained once more by castle guards, but he looked significantly worse for wear.

Ashivon shrugged, "I didn't mean it, I was throwing their words back at him! You're anything but, I swear!" His face fell and he wondered just how badly he had messed up.

She stared him down, "I am not amused." Her smile lightened the threat and he grinned.

Looping and an arm over her shoulder, "I know, but you're not a bitch. You're my Sanga." She smiled.

"You got that right. Try not to get hurt in the upcoming fight," She asked.

Ashivon nodded, "Only if you don't die again. Once was bad enough." They smiled and walked back, happy. When they got to the room, Zariath was cradling Hargens as the other patrol members sat around her. The two new arrivals shared a look and approached. "What's wrong...?"

Hargens sobbed, "D-Divinity g-got w-wo-word of e-e-everyt-thing! T-They t-took my-my-my m-mom a-and l-little s-sister!" Zariath shushed her and held her close. His muzzle buried itself in her black hair and he purred, trying to calm her.

"We're going to get them back, Rayshal. Nothing's going to happen to them," He swore. His eyes flickered to Sanga.

She nodded, approaching, "Hey, Hargens, we're going to be moving out soon and we'll get there before there's even a chance of them getting hurt, ok? Divinity keeps the prisoners-in-limbo well cared for, ok? Trust me, nothing bad will happen to them on the inside, I promise." Hargens peeked an eye at her.

"A-A-And you're sure?" She whimpered. Sanga nodded and the soldier sighed in relief, "Thanks, but I-I'm s-still worried, y-ya know? W-Word got out and t-they're leaving all the Intseh here."

Sanga's heart froze, "What?" Ashivon was still and silent behind her.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Y-Yeah, t-they don't want to risk anyone g-getting seen or caught, so they're leaving them behind." Zariath's frown deepened and he curled more around Hargens protectively. 

"They'll be calling us to the front lines when the main battle's over. Ashivon will have to stay back as well," He grumbled. His eyes flickered to Ashivon and he huffed. "Sanga, I'd go spend time with him. We don't have much time left before we go to war." She nodded blearily and stumbled back to Ashivon. He wrapped his arms around her and they shuffled to the mattress-bed. His parents were on the far side and Tselah's parents had him asleep between them on the other edge. They crawled to the center and just... existed. Their world was being ripped in two, each half unknowing about the fate of the other. Their future was lost to the wind.

But for now, they curled in each other's grips and existed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went on a little longer than usual, but I didn't want to leave y'all without some SangAshivon. There will be more later? We're back on the road, so there will probably be more dumps later. Toodles!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nonsense chapter with plans. I'm sorry guys

Sanga woke up warm and in a tight grasp. She looked up to see Ashivon watching her protectively and smiled, “Hey, good morning.” He smiled weakly burying his face in her hair.

“I don’t want you to go,” He whimpered. She hummed and reached up so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

“I won’t be gone long, I promise,” She soothed. Her hands clumped in his back fur, making him purr gently. She squirmed, trying to pull herself closer. Ashivon chuckled and helped her up so they laid side-by-side, eye-to-eye. She hummed, moving their foreheads together. “I’ll stay safe. You know Divinity won’t kill me.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, “I know, but that doesn’t mean they won’t hurt you. I’ve seen people come up beaten and they had that look in their eyes that you have and I can’t bear the thought-“ He took a shaky breath in and he tightened his hold on Sanga.

A thought occurred to her, “Ashivon? Have you ever had nightmares of having to fight me?”

He froze.

Sanga smiled and put a hand on his cheek, “Ash, you’re out of their grasp and we’ve been through this. You will never consciously hurt me.”

“Consciously,” Ashivon muttered. He grabbed her hand gently and pressed a kiss to the center of the palm. “I’m just scared because I won’t be there.”

“And I’m going to be nervous thinking you’re up here in the middle of a lion’s den. I trust you, and I trust Heravon and Ashach and Zariath and Volgen and so many others to keep you safe and make sure you don’t do anything desperate, but promise me you won’t,” She begged.

Ashivon sighed through his nose, his muzzle still in her hand, “I won’t do anything too reckless, but the same goes for you. You’ll have to keep Hargens and Drooden in line, and they’ll do the same with Doc and Jamison, and a few others, but try to stay safe. I’m not going to lose you again.”

Sanga smiled, “I’ll do my best. It’s not time to say goodbye yet.”

He returned the look sadly, “I know, but it might be the last morning in a while I wake up and you’re here, safe.” Sanga chuckled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“Dork,” She giggled. Ashivon growled quietly and moved so he was nose to nose with her. She paused, giving him a wide-eyed look. There was a twinkle in his eye and he chuckled. Sanga let her smile return and buried her head in the crook of his neck, “Just stay safe.”

Ashivon wrapped his arms and tail around her tightly, “You too.” They slowly pulled themselves up and looked around. Heravon and Ashach were still sleeping, but Tselah’s parents were awake and talking quietly while Tselah slept between them. Ashivon’s tail swayed gently knowing that the kit was safe and happy.

They looked to the rest of the room. Volgen was in the process of waking up in the bed across from Zariath’s and Drooden was on the floor between them. Hargens was nowhere to be found- They peered closer at Zariath’s bed and Hargens was asleep against his chest. She clung to him, almost afraid he was going to escape her grasp. He was still asleep, but he held her close. It was almost laughable. Even though they were in a relationship now, they were still largely professional.

The two awake stalked out of the room and went to breakfast. Since it was abnormally early, there were very few out. Jamison was one of the few, as well as Doc and Morrison across from him. Sanga felt her anger flare and she pushed forward, but Ashivon held her back, “Don’t cause any trouble.”

She grit her teeth and restrained herself, “Fine. Thanks.” He bowed his head and they continued. They sat down next to Jamison. The three looked over, but nodded, apparently concluding their conversation.

The prince looked at them, “I’m assuming you heard?”

“Hargens cried her eyes out last night about her mom and sister and Zariath won’t be there to help. And you do understand that separating Ashivon and I is a bad idea, right?” Sanga hissed. Ashivon pinned his ears back at the tone.

Jamison sighed, “That was out of my hands and not my idea. I tried talking to my sister when I heard, but she wouldn’t listen.” She hummed in disapproval, but said nothing about that. Jamison probably wouldn't lie about that, right?

“I ‘eard wha’ you did to Cheerin’s las’ nigh, Girl. Nice work,” Morrison nodded to Sanga.

“Why was he inprisoned and how did he get out?” Ashivon asked, leaning forward. He grabbed a few biscuits and pieces of sausage while he was at it.

Jamison pinched the bridge of his nose, “He attacked a few people in the hallway, largely consisting of Intseh commanders. It was classified as a hate crime and conspiracy against the governments and that'll land you in there the rest of your life. He apparently still has friends in the capital and they let him out, but he pried his hands out of his stock. He had to get treated for splinters, but also several broken ribs, a broken nose and a shattered hand. So yes, nice job Sanga.” The nun glowed, even as he continued. “My sister was angry once she found out what happened, however, she does understand what you meant by even without a channel, you’re dangerous. She’ll make sure to increase everyone’s hand to hand training.”

Sanga nodded and reached for the oatmeal. Once she got a bowl, Doc sighed, “You lo’ are tryin’ to kill me, aren’ you?”

“We’ve been tryin’ for years, brother. You’re only noticin’ now,” Morrison huffed. Doc reached to smack him on the back of the head, but the younger brother ducked. “You always fail, fool.”

“Whate’er, you ol’ grump,” Doc snarked back and their eyes narrowed at each other. Their tattoos lit up and they winced. “Sorry, Ma’am,” Doc apologized, placing a flat hand against his.

 Morrison grumbled, “Sorry, Sir.” He rubbed his and his hands flared. “I’m sorry, Harrison.”

Doc snorted, “Apology accepted, Morrison. I’m sorry as well.” His brother nodded.

Ashivon frowned, “What just happened?”

“The God and Goddess had the brothers apologize. Even though the Deities may not get along, they try to keep their Priests’ relationships functioning. It’s amusing to see in action,” Jamison whispered. He cleared his throat, “But, what I was saying earlier...?”

The brothers shared a look and nodded, “We’ll work on it. Make sure They know the plan.” The prince nodded and the two priests rose and left.

Sanga sighed through her nose and spoke through a full mouth, “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Jamison wrinkled his nose, “Can you please refrain from doing that? It’s unseemly.” He sighed, not waiting for her. “We’re going to let the platoons know about the next plans, arrange for the horses and carts and head out. With a deadline of two weeks and old officers and their families being taken, our hands are becoming forced. We usually keep supplies on hand, but those are for smaller excursions.”

Ashivon swallowed and gripped Sanga’s hand under the table, “How long will it take for everyone to leave?”

“We’ll be sending a preliminary team out after breakfast. It will comprise of two teams of minders and wordsmiths and four more combat-specialized officers for a total of eight. They’ll be hauling a cart full of cotton and if they encounter an issue, they’ve been told to light it on fire, and a group of seers will see the smoke,” Jamison said as he pushed around his own oatmeal. He looked at Sanga and Ashivon from the corner of his eye, “Sanga will likely be leaving tomorrow, but she’ll be tasked with updating Perseus and keeping Hargens under control. She… quickly becomes a loose cannon if left unchecked.”

Sanga frowned in concern, “What do you mean?”

“He _means_ ,” Rayshal hissed as she approached them. “That I get mouthy, lash out, and more violent towards targets.” Zariath took the seat next to her.

Jamison nodded and gestured to her with his spoon, “Yes. That. You’ll have Drooden and Doc on the team, but-“

“Having someone in a similar situation helps,” Zariath chipped in. He picked a few slices of apple, an egg, two pieces of sausage and a cup of oatmeal. He dug in quietly.

She nodded, waving the pancake tongs around, “I’m not exactly pleased, but having someone I can latch onto helps. Zariath is usually there, he knows me the best, but since he won’t _be there_ -“

“Hargens,” Zariath scolded.

She ducked her head with a quiet, “Sorry, Sir.” He hummed and leaned his shoulder on her minutely, something the soldier smiled at. They continued silently for several minutes.

Sanga and Ashivon smiled at them, but slumped a little as well. Their relationship was a little awkward, as they were still treading on new ground, but they would have liked to have some of their own time.

“Well, loves, when all’s said and done, you two can have your own time, yes?” An exuberant voice chirped. Sanga and Ashivon whirled around to see a pair of grinning women. One had a prominent 'M’ on the shoulder opposite of the one with the crest, and the other had a ‘W’ on the same spot on her own jacket.

Hargens lit up, “Marv, Leshana! You two are heading out?”

The one with the ‘M’ wrapped an arm around the other, “Yep! Shana and I will be heading out, but we saw you and your mates and wanted to say ‘ello!” So she was the one who spoke earlier. Her honey eyes settled on their touching shoulders and her grin widened, “So, you two finally did something about that?”

Hargens rolled her eyes, “How many people were in on it?”

The other woman laughed, “At least half the Capital. We’ve been waiting for this for _years_.”

“Well, Rayshal finally said something, but it’s nice to know you two are still together,” Zariath said.

“The sun may turn purple, the crops produce candy and birds fly upside down, but one thing that won’t change is you two,” Hargens grinned.

Sanga and Ashivon’s heads whipped back and forth trying to keep track of everyone, but Jamison sighed, “I’d give it up. This will go on for a while. Actually, if you’d like to finish up, you can go outside, you can get a little more privacy there.” They brightened up at the suggestion and ate quickly. It got a look from Hargens, but Zariath nodded to them.

“Be back in the room in an hour. We’ll start the debrief there and we’ll talk about plans,” He said. Ashivon gave him an odd look, but they quickly scurried out. They relaxed more once they made it to a forested area, but they settled on a bench under a low-hanging tree.

Ashivon breathed in the air and sighed, “It’s been a while since it was the two of us.”

“Tell me about it. Everything’s happening just so… fast,” Sanga sighed, leaning on him. “Everything else just seems so long ago.”

He hummed, “Hey, do you what I was thinking when we left?” Sanga shook her head, feeling his fur tickle her face. Ashivon smiled, “How lucky I am. I…” He sighed, looking down, “I remember the old executioner, and while he was nice when he was… there, he wasn’t there much. And if it hadn’t been for you, I would have ended up the same way. Even if we hadn’t escaped or almost been executed, you kept me going. I can’t tell when exactly I realized, but… everyone’s helped me understand that I enjoy your presence and even if I don’t understand how to put it into words, I…”

Sanga smiled and looked up, “Is it a warmth and a need to protect and keep happy and you just want to keep them in your arms?”

Ashivon stared into her eyes and he flushed, “Y-Yeah, t-that.” A grin spread across her face, one that became so large she had to close her eyes. Ashivon smiled at her and leaned his head down so their foreheads met. She opened her eyes in shock and suddenly swam in his eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

“No?” She breathed.

“A long time,” He replied. Sanga’s smile returned and she laughed.

“You’re a dork and I love you,” She chuckled. Ashivon joined in her laughs and pulled her in for a hug.

He nuzzled her neck, “I love you too.”

She pulled back, “Then shut up and kiss me.” He lifted an eyebrow and placed a kiss on her cheeks, forehead, nose, and everywhere but her lips. Sanga broke into harder laughs, but he stopped after a moment.

“Don’t go laughing too hard. Air is a good thing,” Ashivon said. She nodded, leaning on him for support.

“A-Alright…” She said. She fell back against him and looked into the tree. “Thank you, Ashivon, for everything.”

He nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “And thank you.”

They sat there for several more minutes, musing over various thoughts that crossed their minds.

* * *

 

When they got to the room, Jamison was there with the rest of Perseus platoon and the Takens’ parents. Tselah was playing with his father’s tail, much to the group’s amusement. Hargens was buried in Zariath’s side and Drooden was on her other side. Volgen sat on the floor, letting her hair get braided by Drooden. She turned her head minutely to see who was coming in, “Oh, hey, it’s the other lovebirds.”

“Not the moment, Vols,” Drooden muttered, tying off the braid. She ran her hand over his work and nodded.

“Alright, so you all know the basic plan, right? We’re sending in human forces to try and stop Divinity as peacefully as we can, but there’s a catch,” Jamison said lowly. Volgen pulled her teeth back, ready for a verbal fight, but he lifted his hands. "We are to also assimilate the city's citizens. Ashivon, you already have Northern kingdom citizenship and the other kingdoms have agreed that if any of the Taken ever returned, they'll have it across all the Intseh kingdom, but Sanga, your citizenship has probably been revoked, right?"

She thought, "It's never been a thing at Divinity, but I suppose."

Jamison grinned, "Well, I present you both with Fenrian citizenship. It doesn't mean much, but unless you deeply mess up, you have a home and a group to look for you if you go outside our gates and find yourself lost."

"Welcome home," Drooden said, leaning back on the bed.

Sanga and Ashivon paused, wondering about the idea. Home? They shared a look and Zariath hummed, "It likely will not be noticeable until you go into the lesser areas of Fenry, but that's after the war. Jamison was reporting that they wished to find the scripts they use and both study and seal them away. The summoning spell is dangerous and should never be used."

The nodded and Ashivon sighed, "What will happen here, when... everyone's gone?"

"We're going to reintroduce you to your culture, Brother," Volgen said with a grin. He stared in shock and his gaze lifted to Zariath, who nodded.

Jamison sighed, "I'm sorry it has to be done this way, but it's what my sister wanted. While Intseh-human relationships are not common in our ranks, it is enough for it to be an issue. With how protective they get of each other, the Intseh will want to charge in if they're that close and Gabrielle doesn't want to risk it."

Zariath frowned, "I can see the logic behind it-"

"Zariath!" Hargens hissed, tensing from her spot next to him.

He sighed, "But I don't agree with it. If I followed you, it could put the entire mission at jeopardy and if anything happened to your family, I would hold myself responsible." She sighed in exhaustion and curled further into him. He pet her hair gently.

"Ew," Volgen muttered. Ashivon whirled his tail so the tuff hit her on the back of the head. Drooden and Sanga chuckled, even as Volgen went and tackled Ashivon. They tousled, but unsurprisingly, Ashivon came out on top, using his weight to his advantage.

"Ash, c'mon," Sanga scolded lightly. His head shot up and he returned to her side.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Sorry." She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

Jamison cleared his throat, "But as for who's going, Hargens, Drooden, Doc, and Sanga are leaving. My sister is asking for my presence, but I will try and persuade her but if she requires me to stay, I have to listen to her. You four would stay a part of your own unit within Perseus Platoon, but Sanga, you'll be meeting with the commanders when they need you. Understood?"

The group nodded and he clapped his hands, "That's all. Pack up  _only_ what you need and be ready to go in the morning. The group's heading out bright and early. Sanga, please wear your Divinity outfit if you can." She nodded and waved him off. 

This was going to be interesting.


	32. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation time, Ashivon gets sucked into the middle of a cuddle puddle, and Sanga gets attacked... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry guys! I'm not dead, I promise! I was taking a few days to relax, but I'm back...? The next updates might be slow because the showings are slow and move-in day is July 15th for me!

Sanga tentatively stared at her old outfit, ready to change, but something was holding her back. She was still in her casual wear, but it was the morning of the leave. She had managed to slip out of Ashivon's grip, somehow, and was behind the curtain, looking at her old outfit. Resigning herself, she sighed and slipped out of the outfit and threw on her old undershirt. The familiar fabric embraced her as she slung on her vest and waistband. "Tuck to pant seams, pin and wrap..." She muttered to herself. She reached for her wimple, but noticed it was missing. She sighed and pulled the curtain back. 

Hargens and Drooden were still sleeping as the night still dominated the sky. It was early, far,  _far_ too early. Sheran her hand through her hair, taking comfort in the familiar texture of the fabric as she walked back to the mattress. Somehow, the parents were all asleep, Tselah was buried between his parents, and Ashivon curled- well, had been curled around Sanga. His face was twisting, but she could only imagine why. Crawling carefully back onto the mattress, she laid on her stomach next to him. Sanga sighed and slipped her hand into his, humming his lullaby gently.

Almost instantly, Ashivon relaxed again. His eyes peeked open before they shot open, "Sanga-"

"Sh! Everyone's still asleep, I just..." She sighed and moved closer, "I couldn't..."

He hummed, "I understand. C'mere?" Sanga nodded and he pulled her close to his chest. He purred quietly, burying his nose in her hair. "It doesn't smell like it used to. The outfit."

"It was apparently washed, Ash. I would hope so," She joked, running her hands over his chest. She had noticed it before, but with a closer look, it was covered in a very fine, soft fur, well, the hair that peeked out of his nightshirt. He had complained about the article at first, but it grew on him.

"No, I mean... It doesn't smell like Divinity," He whispered. His fingers played with her vest, toying with the tiniest of holes created by his nails about two weeks before, created by the action that started this whole mess. He tried not to muse on the thought and focused on Sanga now, not then.

The woman in questions hummed, "Good, but hopefully, I won't smell too bad when I come back."

"You will never smell bad, Sanga," Ashivon grinned. She laughed and peeked into his eyes that cut through the dark.

Her own chocolate eyes twinkled, "Are you sure? I love you, but even I'll admit you have your days." Ashivon laughed and stuffed her face in his chest.

As she tried to get her face out, Ashivon smiled, "How's it smell?" Sanga grunted and stopped thrashing. He chuckled quietly and let her out, "Sorry-"

"No you're not," She huffed, pouting. Sanga paused and clung to him tighter. "I don't want to go."

Ashivon sighed, "I don't want you to go either, but I don't think we have a choice." A thought crept into their minds, but one look at Tselah banished any thought of running away. They always had a choice, but not at the cost of leaving the kit. "I'm going to miss you."

She smiled bitterly, "You've gone longer without me."

"Not under these circumstances. But... thank you for not leaving without me knowing," He muttered, burying his muzzle in her hair again.

"Never, Ashivon. Even if I have to show up in a dream, I'm not going to leave without you knowing," She swore.

* * *

Departure was brutal. The factions were in the final stages of leaving, having packed, loaded their horses, and were currently saying their goodbyes. If one were to look around, they'd see Intseh and humans in tight embraces, kissing or not, and all with the most serious of looks on their faces. An Intseh woman picking up her human lover into a tight embrace as he tried to reassure her, two friends entwined in a man hug, and then were Perseus' Platoons couples. 

Cheers broke out when Hargens pulled Zariath into a kiss. He stumbled briefly before wrapping her in his arms. She laughed and his tail lashed in amusement. When they pulled away, they shared words, but Hargens pulled away for a salute. He returned it solemnly and their faces suddenly aged far,  _far_ too much. He passed two cylindrical packages to her, but Hargens seemed to know what each was. She handled one as if it was burning her, but she couldn't let go of it. Drooden and Volgen each pulled them towards their respective groups. 

Sanga and Ashivon, on the other hand, were more private. She played with his shirt as he cupped her neck gently, playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. Tselah was hugging her tightly, evidently told of her departure by his parents. One of her hands was toying with his hair as well, making him purr as loudly as he could. The adults heard the cheers of Perseus and Ashivon smiled, "They know flare, that's for sure."

Sanga gave a half-smile, "Maybe, but we know passion, too." She pulled Ashivon down and he wasted no time in picking her up so she could have the upper hand. She laughed and kicked her legs out a bit, even if they were restrained by Tselah, who laughed as he rose an inch as well. While their first kiss had been joy at the knowledge of the shared feelings, excitement in the heart of the party, and the renewed feeling of youth neither had felt in ages, this... this was something different. It was a deep heartfelt passion as Sanga buried her fingers in Ashivon's hair; it was anguish over their near-departure; but it was desperate, that this  _wouldn't_ be the last time they'd see each other. They were wrapped up in each other and neither wanted to part. They were happy and nothing was real until they parted.

It came too soon as someone cleared their throat next to them. Sanga pulled away reluctantly as Ashivon let her down carefully. They narrowed their eyes to see Heravon and Ashach. The mother's tail was lashing back and forth, but the amused eyebrow raised showed she wasn't as annoyed as her stance led them to believe. "Ashivon, may we have a word with her?"

He nodded and picked up Tselah to wander a small distance away. Sanga blinked in confusion, but Heravon walked over, "Get back safe. I want grandchildren." She quickly spun on her heel and strode away, leaving Sanga a blushing mess. Ashach chuckled in amusement and wandered over until he was in front of Sanga.

"While I don't agree with my mate's way of saying it, come back safe. We'll keep him safe for you if you can come back," He promised. Sanga managed to kick her mind into gear and nodded.

"Thank you-" She sputtered as he pulled her in for a hug. It was different from Ashivon's, but still similar. They both towered over her and stuffed her face into their chests as if they were trying to hide her and had a protective manner of it, but it was so much... Sanga couldn't describe it, but she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

Ashach chuckled, "Anytime, kiddo. Come back safe." He pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Watch your back and remember, kick 'em where the Graces split 'em." Sanga burst into laughter and the father chuckled as well. Heravon made a brief reappearance to drag her husband back by the ear, lecturing him to let them be.

Ashivon returned with a squirming Tselah, "What was that about?"

Sanga smiled, "I think that was your parents being parents-"

"Sanga, we gotta go!" Drooden called. The two tensed and Sanga stood on tip-toe to give him one last peck on the lips. She backed down and ran to where the others were. Ashivon stared after her before his tail drooped and he sighed. He was left behind again.

* * *

Sanga slung her leg over the saddle and adjusted the reins in her hands. Waiting for the others, she searched for Ashivon again, but she couldn't see him. Movement out of the corner of her eye told her the others were moving out and she kicked her horse into a trot. Hargens and Drooden sided her as they began trotting. Hargens was silent, her hand clasped tight over the parcel as she tucked it into a pocket. Drooden gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head.

Sanga frowned, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Going at a trot with a few walking breaks, we'll be there in about two days. I... might have heard that we're picking up some cargo from Perseus Platoon, but it's to maintain the look of merchants until we get there," Drooden said.

"Hey, speaking of Perseus, where's Doc?" Hargens asked.

Drooden shrugged, "Near the front? I don't really know, but I doubt they'd leave him. That'd be bad, wouldn't it?" There was a smile on his face, but there was a hint of worry on it. Sanga rolled her eyes and stood in the stirrups and searched the horse procession for a head of black and white hair. Although it took a moment, she found him near the center of the road, several dozen horses behind the front.

She sighed in relief and sat back down, "He's here, unless someone else has his hair."

"Then that's probably him," Drooden agreed.

Hargens turned to him and tried to smile, "Hey Donut?" He hummed and the woman chuckled darkly, "Are we there yet?"

His head whipped around, "Hargens, you're a decade older than me, please  _don't_." She cackled, leaning back on her horse, but it was a choppy gait, so she had to sit back up

"A-Are w-we there y-yet?" She cried, wiping a tear from her eye. Drooden glared at her, but said nothing. 

Sanga sighed, this was going to be a long trip. She heard a few people whispering while staring at her, but she said nothing... yet.

* * *

His parents pulled him back to the room, Volgen, Zariath, and Tselah's family following closely. They guided him to the sleeping corner and sat. Heravon squeezed his hand, "Ashivon, we wanted to let you know we're here for you, ok? If you have a nightmare, don't be afraid to wake us up. If you don't want to, please, don't leave the room."

He nodded and Volgen grinned, "Ashivon, do you want to learn your language and culture again?" His eyes widened and he paused.

"C-Could we wait? I-I want Sanga to learn too-"

"We can teach her too, but at least learn the language, Brother, or parts of it. A lot of Intseh have things to say and not all of them can speak Common, even though a decent amount come from larger cities and border towns and are taught there," Volgen explained.

Ashivon sighed, "Alright. Where do we start?"

Ashach plopped down and tugged on Heravon's hand, "We tell you about family."

Volgen grinned and launched herself at Heravon, who had no option but to fall back, "Pile!" Tselah shrieked happily as he jumped on top of Volgen. His parents chuckled as they sat next to Ashach and curled into each other. Zariath picked up Volgen and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked out, but he ignored it, plopping her down. Suddenly, before Ashivon, was a giant Intseh pile.

Tselah's mother called and her kit squirmed his way to the middle of his parents' part. Heravon moved and there was a spot, "Ashivon, c'mere. Family is important to us, and one of the most important parts of that is the family pile." He slowly approached and Volgen tugged him in front her place to his left. As he moved, she was on his right and covered him with her legs. Tselah moved he rested on Ashivon's chest and somehow he was sinking into warmth. A deep purr started from deep in his chest and he blinked, startled.

Zariath hummed, "That's normal."

"Piles are usually a sign of trust and family or friends and they're really great and it's hard not to fall asleep..." Volgen said. Heravon reached over and ran her fingers through the other woman's hair. Volgen melted as she dissolved into purrs and slowly, snores. Ashivon smiled, relaxing even more. 

Ashach purred loudly, "I told Hera that I thought you and Sanga were trying to make your own pile with Tselah, but she didn't believe me."

She huffed, her hand not straying from Volgen's hair, "A proper pile has-"

"No number, Heravon. They had a pile," Zariath defended, propping himself up on his arm. His tail flicked up and down in amusement.

Heravon gruffed, "Fine, I give. But still, piles are great and if anyone invites you in for one, it's a sign of trust. If someone invites you too quickly, take it with a warning, we're usually pretty reserved."

Zariath hummed, "Ashivon is still a kit, he's still learning, but he was reserved when he first met him."

"Other than our little fight," Ashivon joked, looking at him. The commander snorted.

"Yes, other than our little fight," He contended.

Heravon narrowed her eyes, "Little fight?"

Ashivon's head whipped over, "Mom, uh, it's when we first met them, remember? We thought they were attacking."

"Granted, we were, but we held back. It's been a while since I had a worthy spar," Zariath mused. "We'll have to do it again."

The escapee paused, "I... don't think that's a good idea. I don't want it to trigger-"

"We've stopped you before, Ashivon. Nothing bad will happen. I promise," He offered. "Volgen will be there, as well as several of my own littermates. They won't let you get that bad and they'll let me know if it does get there."

Ashivon nodded hesitantly and Tselah's parents said some words, but he couldn't understand it. Ashach grinned, but he caught the look of confusion on his son's face, "They were saying you are family and we look out for each other. We're never going to let anything bad happen to you or Tselah or Sanga. Right, honey?" He looked at Heravon. Her face soured, but she grumbled.'

"And Sanga too," She relented. Ashach smiled and nudged her gently with his horns, muttering something quietly in his mother tongue. Heravon smiled and kissed him delicately. The look in their eyes was so pure and Ashivon found himself gaping at the sheer tenderness of it. Tselah followed his gaze and purred quietly. He rested his head on Ashivon's chest and quietly fell asleep. Ashivon's head turned back and he wrapped the kit tightly in his arms.

* * *

Sanga swallowed as she took her stance again. Drooden was across from her, panting heavily, but knocked on his back. Doc and Hargens were sitting nearby, watching them closely. Sanga grumbled, walking over and offering a hand, "You're not paying attention to your enemy. There's a flow to this, you need to see it."

"Right," He groaned, taking her hand. "Say, how did you teach Ashivon?"

"The same way I started with you, by showing you. Do you want to keep practicing or watch?" She barked.

Drooden bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath, "I, uh-"

"Don't stand like that, it makes it harder to breathe. Tuck your hands behind your head and stand tall," Sanga said. The sun was beginning to set and they had stopped at the large field that had been right before Bellerophon's previous station. 

The teenager groaned, but did as he asked. Hargens stood and waved her hand, "Oh, can I try?"

Sanga smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "I know I'm former Divinity, but why does everyone want to fight me?" Hargens grinned back, but it slipped as she saw something behind Sanga.

"Because you're an easy target," A voice snarled. Sanga whirled around to see a woman standing close to them, a flaming sword in her hand.

"Sanga, catch!" Hargens called, throwing something at her. Sanga whirled around quickly to see one of the parcels Zariath had given Hargens flying towards her. She quickly ripped it open, only to find a several metal batons linked together- "Flick your wrist!"

Sanga's attacker seemed to recognize what the item was and charged, "Weakling!" Sanga did as she was told and the baton's ends linked into a full-length staff. Just like the one she used to use. A grin split her face as she faced the woman down.

"Easy target, huh?" She charged, holding the staff 3/4 down the length so it posed as both a sword and a shield. She spun it in her hand, trying to get a feel for the weight and found it remarkably similar to the Goddess's staff. With a small spin, she swung with both hands towards the woman. She ducked, but Sanga was already whirling the other end as a block. Sparks flew from the woman's sword and Sanga slid the staff off.

She set several jabs towards the woman, but each was deflected. It was the woman's turn to attack and she sent several swings to Sanga. Each one was blocked, parried or dodged. 

"Matilda, stop-" A different voice called, but Hargens lifted her hand. She took one look at the commander and knew it was the Fenrian commander of Hercules Platoon.

The wordsmith looked to the woman's commander, "Let them fight this out. They both need to blow off some steam."

The other woman frowned, "Blow off some steam- Hargens, Matilda's aiming to harm or kill!"

"So? Sanga could end this fight in a second, but she's having fun right now," Hargens defended. She pointed to the fighters, and indeed, a gritted smile was on Sanga's face. It was the look of someone who finally felt they had a challenge after days of boredom. "See? Besides, I don't think Matilda fully understands what it means to fight Divinity yet."

Matilda's commander still frowned deeper, "Regardless, her attitude should not be this bad. I will have a talk with her later before we reach the gates."

"Probably a good idea. Don' wan' any conflicts wi' the city," Doc muttered as he joined them. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. "Zariath gave you two presents, but one was for Sanga. What was the other?"

Hargen took a deep breath, "He passed Volgen's job to me... in case..." He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"May it no' come to tha'. Did They join us?" He asked. A crash from the side caught his attention and he saw Sanga had managed to block an overhead strike that came a  _little_ too close to hitting. "Oi! Remember wha' you promised Ashivon!"

Sanga rolled her eyes and before Matilda could do anything else, she hooked her foot behind the taller woman's ankle and pushed back. Matilda fell back with a shout, but she rolled it out. The seconds she used were wasted as she started to rise, but Sanga struck the sword out of her hand. Without maintained contact, the sword fizzled out.

Matilda glared at Sanga, "Bitch."

"Another question, why does everyone call me that?" Sanga grumbled, moving the staff to one hand as she offered her other to the woman. Matilda stared and Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for the training, but are you ok?"

The woman sneered and pushed herself up, "I don't need your-"

"Matilda!" Her commander shouted, storming over. Matilda shrunk back and Sanga knew that look. Shame. Panic. Fear. With a split second decision, Sanga laughed.

"Mattie, thanks again for the training! That was a great performance, yeah?" She asked, linking their arms together. Matilda stiffened and looked at her in shock. Sanga winked and the woman caught on.

She forced a smile, "Anytime, idiot. Next time, don't make it seem so much like a game." The words were double sided and Sanga hummed.

The nun shrugged, "Sorry about that, but you did well. You focus a lot on movement, but try to keep an eye on footwork, ok?" The commander stood to the side and Sanga smiled at her, "Hey, mind if I borrow her for a little while? I haven't had a decent training partner other than Ash in a while and Drooden needs to learn and-"

"Do whatever you want, but I want my soldier returned in the same condition," She growled. Her eyes settled on Matilda, "Next time, do not attack friends like that. We will be having a discussion about your attitude later." Matilda bowed her head and the commander stalked off.

She sighed, "Why?"

Sanga sighed, unlinking their arms, "Because, you were afraid and I know that feeling. But I wasn't kidding about you helping me teach Drooden. He's worse than a headless chicken." Drooden squawked at the insult, but the group chuckled at the statement. Sanga waved him up and using the help of Matilda, helped him with his footwork.

They'd need it for tomorrow.

 


	33. May the Goddess Lend Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon spars Zariath, even if it's more of them throwing each other. Sanga learns the truth behind the other package and suddenly, it's time. There's a lot of time skips here, but it's basically day two.

Ashivon twisted midair as he was sent flying. He barely managed to land on his feet, but he knew he only had a split second to head off Zariath as the older demon charged. He waited for the right moment as the commander shot at him, and he shrunk down, ducking under Zariath's arm. Stomping carefully at his leg, Ashivon tried to pushed Zariath to his knees. It didn't work and instead, Zariath worked to pin Ashivon. Placing him in a careful choke hold, Ashivon's mind blanked and did the first thing that came to mind that had worked before: he tried to fall backwards. 

Zariath stumbled, but caught himself. The motion had given Ashivon enough room to launch himself into a flip and forced his opponent into an awkward backbend. Moving so he didn't completely fall, Zariath relinquished his hold and rolled over. Ashivon moved out of his reach quickly, but stayed low, waiting. The older demon narrowed his eyes, "Is that all you have, or did Sanga teach you to be weak?"

Ashivon snarled and he charged Zariath. His hands flew through a series of punches, each blocked, but Ashivon grabbed one of Zariath's wrists. Shocking the older intseh slightly, he threw the man over his shoulder and into the dust. He barely had time to dig his claws into the sand before Ashivon was upon him again, centering a powerful roundhouse his way. He grabbed Ashivon's ankle and twisted, sending the younger intseh spiraling away. 

Landing once more in a crouch, the two stared at each other. "Oi, are you two done flying yet?" Volgen called from the sidelines. Ashivon bared his teeth and she raised her hands, "Alright, quiet, geez." Zariath growled and she pursed her lips closed. Next to her were three other Intseh, two females and one male, all towering over her greatly. They were built like war tanks, similar to Zariath, but there was some degree of a smile on their faces. They were impressed with this kid.

Ashivon began to take stock of Zariath's weaknesses again. He was heavy, but surprisingly light on his feet. They had agreed no claws, teeth, or horns. Zariath had been shocked by the last one, but memories of a few particular matches floated through Ashivon's mind. Those baths had sucked. Also, with similar attributes to himself, Ashivon knew he could pull an old trick. They had also agreed that dirty tricks were allowed, so long as it wouldn't result in major injury.

Zariath narrowed his eyes, not missing the calculating look in Ashivon's eye. The boy was fast, maybe just a little faster than himself, but not by much. Zariath had strength on his side, but that could only count for so much if he could actually hit his target. It also played against him, but Ashivon was smart. He had seen more opponents, more styles of fighting than anyone else in the castle, and it showed. Everytime Zariath tried to change his style, Ashivon countered it instantly. Punches? caught and he was thrown. Kicks? Jumped over and he was kicked back. Leapt at? Ashivon would duck under and be ready at his back. It was not a good situation. He was also beginning to think that Ashivon was just playing with him, that it was less of an actual fight than not.

He decided to take his chances and charged again. Ashivon lifted his hand, but something left it. Zariath's eyes opened in surprise, but he quickly shut them. It was too late, and he already had dust in his eyes. He snarled, putting his hands over his eyes, but he left himself open. A leg swept under his ankles and sent him sprawling. Ashivon plopped onto the ground and cocked his head.

Volgen cackled, "W-What was  _that?"_ Ashivon looked over in confusion.

"We agreed on dirty tricks, just no killing or maiming," He said.

Zariath growled, sitting up, "That we did. Where did you get that idea?"

Ashivon looked down, "I, uh, had a few opponents pull that on me a few times. I learned to work past it until I could get my eyes cleaned out. Are you going to need help?"

"He'll be fine. Zariah knows what he's doing. I'm surprised he allowed it to get past him," One of the other women stated. She went and ruffled her littermate's hair, "You're just as blind now as you were ten minutes ago, little brother."

"Shut up, Chevon," He growled. Ashivon blinked in surprise at his tone.

Chevon rolled her eyes, "Hey, you're in no position to tell me to shut up. You're the one who hasn't told Mother you changed your name." He fell silent and she sighed, "C'mon, little brother." She pulled him up and slung his arm over her shoulder. She looked to the two others and growled. They scrambled into gear and went to help. 

It left Volgen and Ashivon in the clearing. They stayed where they were, but Volgen was watching them leave, "I can't believe he's nearly thirty years younger than me."

Ashivon blinked, but settled back, "Oh, right."

"It's easy to forget, but he is. He just acts older. It usually happens in big litters like that, though, so I'm not surprised," She said with a shrug. "Chevon is his actual sister, and she's constantly reminding him of home... Speaking of which, I should probably go home after all this is over..." She sighed, but perked up, "You can meet my mother and Drooden's family! My mother would love you! She'd probably think you're too thin and try to feed you all the classics, but don't touch her flaren root dessert if you can help it. She's a mean cook, but she can't get the color right." Volgen shivered in disgust.

He smiled, "I'll take your word for it. Can you teach me some words and plants? I can't really tell what to stay away from if I don't know what it is."

Volgen purred and her tail flicked off the ground, "Sure, get over here, brother."

* * *

Sanga clutched her reins tightly as she saw the hints of the Sanctuary appear in the distance. Hargens was still fiddling with the other parcel Zariath had given her, looking at Sanga strangely. Matilda had long since returned to Hercules platoon, but Drooden was still feeling the bruises. Doc had healed what he could, but he had been scolded for not saving his strength. 

"It's almost time. The commanders will probably like to meet with you," Drooden said.

Sanga swallowed, "I know. I'm scared."

"We all are, San," Hargens muttered. She sighed, "Hey, did you want to write Ashivon a letter? Just in case something goes wrong?"

She paused, "I... Yeah. But only if something happens to me, ok?" Doc nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Sanga blinked, "That was way too fast. Doc, Hargens, is something going on?" They shared a look and Sanga tensed, " ** _What_**."

"It's a precaution," Doc muttered. Hargens swallowed and wrapped her hand around the parcel tightly.

Sanga stared at her, "Hargens, what is that exactly?" She bit her lip, debating with herself, but she looked at Doc. He nodded and she unwrapped it. 

A beautiful, ornate dagger with a fire opal in the end sat in Hargens' hand. She opened it and a thin, almost serrated edge stared at Sanga.

"Why?"

Hargens closed her eyes, "In tales of old, sometimes lies were told. Had it not been for-"

"Stop with the rhymes, Hargens. I'm not going back to them, not after everything!" Sanga snarled. "You were going to kill me if I tried anything. You're not the first to do that." A thought occurred to her and her stomach fell. "What about Ashivon?"

"Volgen was given the job for a reason. She's faster than any Intseh we've ever met. But he's safe. You are too, it's only if... well-"

Sanga pulled her lip back, "Don't-"

Doc growled, "Like you wouldn't have done the same if you were in our position, Sanga Noname. Don't try to deny it. You've never given us a reason to doubt you, so don't start now."

"Thank you for telling me, but if it does come down to it, make it quick," She snarled. She felt she was in a lion's den all over again.

Anger flared, even though she saw the rational of it. These people were her friends, hell, she was starting to see Hargens as a sister, but they were quietly hiding a dagger behind their back the entire time. She knew it was for their own safety and Doc wasn't wrong- she would have done the same, but it was still going on?

"Sanga, I-" Hargens tried after a few minutes.

"I can understand why, but why are you still holding it to our backs?" Sanga bit back.

Doc crossed his arms, "'Cause, we're about to walk up to 'eir door and declare war. Fenry doesn' have a clean history of trust, so we've learned to watch our backs, and I 'ink you understand tha' be'er 'an anyone." His eyes cut into her and his tattoo flared brightly. His face grit and he hissed, "Ma'am, this needs to be said. She needs to understan' where we're comin' from, so allow me this, please." His tattoo quieted and he sighed in relief.

Sanga looked down, "Fine, but when all this is over, we're telling Ashivon and you're telling us  _everything_. We've done the same for you, and it's only fair."

"We can do that-" Drooden began, but the horses began to slow. The group before them parted and someone cantered in.

"Sanga, Commanders are calling for you and Harrison. It's time," The man said. He turned around, trusting the others would follow him. Sanga and Doc shared a look and they headed off.

* * *

"It's time," The Jason commander stated when they approached. Their guide broke away and headed back into the masses. They were a decent distance away from the Sanctuary and Sanga gulped as she saw the Church at the pinnacle of the city. "Sanga, we contacted our sources inside the city and they've confirmed that the population knows about the situation, but are beginning to grow restless. We've also contacted several splinter resistance groups and they promised their aid."

"Grea'. When do we head in?" Doc asked, crossing his arms.

The man frowned, "Now. Change into civies and we'll head in. Sanga, you'll help us, but we'll be relying on them to be our eyes and ears. We're taking two Seers with us, but they can't see all the dangers. Where will we need to be?"

"We should get as close as we can to the inner sanctuary. I know some old, closed off areas what we can sneak in through, but we'll have to be careful. They might be more guarded if they know I know about them," She explained.

He waved his hand, "Then take the safest path. We have one shot at this. If it gets bad, we need to get Harrison back here. We have a contingency plan, but it's a last resort measure, do you understand?"

She nodded, wondering what it was, "Alright. Doc is most important."

"Good. Now, Harrison, go change. We're moving out when you're done," He said. They left and Doc went into a tent to change. They had no lights in the camp to avoid detection, but Sanga was used to the dark. So, she waited with her old friend. It was almost time. She clasped her hands together and whispered quiet prayers. She prayed to the Goddess, to lend her the ability to pull this off. She prayed for the Exiled's protection and strength. She prayed to the God, to offer mercy should she perish and may her friends be protected from his grasp if it was not their time yet.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her and she looked up. Her heart sank and she stood. Doc offered a tight smile and they looked at the city. 

It was time.

 


	34. May the Exiled lend Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the beginning.

Ashivon frowned as he looked over the letters. He had been given an old book and was being taught to speak and read his native language again. Ashach was patiently teaching him as Heravon groomed Volgen's hair, who in turn groomed Tselah. The kit was playing with her tail, marveling over the lack of tuff, chittering happily as his parents watched him nearby.

"And you don't pronounce 'g' as 'g', but more of a 'k'. Sanga's name, for instance, would be read more as 'Sanka'," Ashach explained, tracing his finger over a few letters. Ashivon nodded, pronouncing the words slowly, rolling them in his mouth. 

"Alright. What's the next word?" He asked.

Ashach hummed, "That's 'Nah'. It means name. Combined with the last few words?"

Ashivon swallowed, "My name is Cherkah, I like my name?"

"That's great! But say it in our language, Ashivon," His father directed. The younger demon's face pinched in concentration and he let the words fall out of his mouth. It was both foreign and familiar, but comfortable. While some human words had been, and still were, uncomfortable to say, these rolled off his tongue without a problem. 

Either way, he must have done well because his father grinned and ruffled his hair, "That's right! You really haven't changed, you're still a little genius!"

"I don't think he's small anymore, Ashach," Heravon called. The men shared a look and Ashach rolled his eyes. "I saw that!"

He yelped and ducked behind Ashivon, "Hide me!" Ashivon laughed and moved, exposing his father once more. "Ashivon!" 

Heravon looked over, "That's my boy. C'mon, we're going to show you how to groom. I doubt you remember." She waved him over and Volgen moved, sitting him behind Tselah. She said something to Tselah, who nodded and turned his back to Ashivon. "Now, you want to make sure there aren't any tangles in their hair, as well as making sure there's nothing in it. We've tried brushes, but they're not the same and have the habit of tearing out our hair. Now..."

* * *

"Now!" Sanga whispered, pushing off a corner. Doc and three others followed her. Darkness clouded them as they darted through the streets, ducking behind patrols' backs. They were the same patterns that Sanga remembered and she used this to her advantage. They were still on the bare outskirts of the city, having slipped in from a crack in the walls. All of the patrols had known about it, but it was always too inconspicuous to worry about. They always passed the buck down, but the repairs never were done. They never planned that someone could enter from it. If someone wanted to leave, they'd forget the 'safety' of Divinity. With the lies of Divinity, they believed the world outside their hold was dangerous.

The Fenrians were hoping to change this. They wanted the rest of the population to live with more freedom. They wanted them to know they had choices.

The plan was simple. Get Doc to the Church. Activate the statues and restrain as many members as they could. Give the signal and have the gates raised. Enter the city and bring out as many people as they could. They were here to show that life wasn't as divine as the ruling system showed.

Sanga swallowed, holding the others back. A member of cloaked-resistance group grumbled in her ear, "Why have you stopped?"

"There should have been a patrol down this street. There's not," She hissed back. 

"Could they be dealing with a problem?" Doc whispered.

She narrowed her eyes, listening, "Maybe, but there would be more commotion."

"I don't see anything wrong-" One of the appointed Seers mumbled, but her eyes caught sight of someone in a window. "We need to hide. They were expecting us. The citizens are hiding."

"What?!" The cloaked snarled. He set his eyes on Sanga, "Did you not notice?!"

She tensed, "I didn't think of it, it's three in the morning-"

"We need to hide," Doc growled. He looked around, "Sanga, is there a sewage system?"

"No, but I think I know where we can hide," She tried. She peeked around the corner and took a deep breath. "We need to go one at a time. Doc, I need you to fake a limp and act older. Seer, I need you to keep an eye out. Truth, I need you to take off your mask and cry murder."

The member of Truth stiffened, "What would that do?"

Sanga set her eyes on him, "It sends the city into an uproar. A bunch of Divine will come charging down here to try and find the murderer, but they'll also have to find the body."

"But there won't be- oh..." He said. He looked down and turned his back to Doc. Pulling off his mask, Sanga's eyes widened. The member held a finger up to his lips, glaring at her. She hummed, looking back to Doc.

"The chaos will give us enough of a chance to make our way to the Church. We'll sneak in and you can work on your thing with everyone gone. The higher ups will stay in the church and they won't be able to warn the others. If there's any way you can hold it, once they realize it's a false alarm, they'll return and stay on high alert. Or, you can maybe send them out," Sanga explained. She looked over her shoulder in case the patrol showed up. 

Still no sign. A chill worked its way up her spine.

The others nodded and the unmasked member darted into the street, "Death! Murder! Help!" He took off, shouting and Sanga frowned.

"He's going to get himself killed that way," She snarled.

"Let him. Morrison can' be killed 'at easily," Doc grumbled. The group blinked at him in surprise, but he waved them off, "I know my own damn bro'er, now let's go."

As predicted, people's screams began to echo through the city. A murderer was on the loose. Death was upon them. Divinity was going to come knocking on doors as they searched. To make Morrison's life easier, several other people took up the call, pointing in nonsensical directions. It was chaos.

It was perfect.

"C'mon!" Sanga called, pulling Doc and the two other members of their party behind. The Seer kept a close eye around them, panicking over the slightest detail and new person running by. Divine ran past, several of whom Sanga recognized, but their minds must have been dead set on the task at hand- finding the person calling murder. Her outfit also blended in just enough for no one to ask questions, as her wound had healed enough for it to look like her channel hadn't been slashed.

Blood pumped in their ears and Sanga saw a familiar path. Her eyes widened as she practically saw herself running alongside Ashivon, who clutched a scared Tselah in his arms. She was calling orders silently and the memory disappeared behind a corner. She knew the way she had to take. 

Clutching Doc's hand quickly, looking down as she passed more Divine, shoving her way past terrified civilians, trying not to get swept away by scared masses, squinting her eyes to see in the dark streets she knew like the back of her hand, trying to breathe- She quietly choked as she saw the light staffs knock several people back-

"Sanga, we have to go," Doc whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, covered her ears, and thought of what was at stake. She was in more than a lion's den. She was attempting to stroll into a dragon's den and murder it. She thought of all the missed meals, of all the beatings, of all the death they've caused. Anger flared and she snarled. She clenched his hand and pulled him again. They were only a short way from the entrance they needed anyway.

They pushed on and the Seer pulled them to the side, "Wait!" Sanga and doc held their breath as they watched two Divine priests walked past casually. This area was significantly less populated, but it wasn't exactly deserted. This wasn't a place they could hide in plain view.

The two spoke in hushed voices and they seemed to continue at a snail's pace. Sanga put her free hand in her mouth and bit down in an attempt to calm herself down. Adrenaline was raicing in her veins and it was taking all of her willpower not to start bouncing her leg. The Seer's breath was down their necks as they kept an eye out and on the Divine. Sanga followed their eye and they seemed to be leaving. They nodded and Sanga pulled them out to run again.

A hand shot out from the darkness and clamped on her arm. A matching hand reached up and covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming. Doc's hands glowed, but the person emerged from the shadows, "Down with Divinity."

Sanga's eyes widened and she hummed past the person's hand. They lifted their hands and stepped into the moonlight. Sanga cleared her throat and wiped her mouth, "Samwise? You're...?"

"I've spoken with some of the other murder babies. They're with us," He said.

Doc narrowed his eyes, "How can we trus' you?"

"Because Sanga's known me my entire life and she knows that I'll have her back. Pennyroyal died for this, didn't she?" The man asked. His black eyes glinted in the light sadly.

She nodded, "How many...?"

"At least seven. Truth found someone and we've been whispering in each other's ears for a while. We're going to escort you all," He promised. Doc narrowed his eyes and looked at the Seer. Their blue eyes cut into Samwise. He stared at them back, "Is that a Seer?" The person in question hummed and nodded at Doc. He relaxed.

"A'ight. Then you know where we need to go. Take us there," He demanded. Samwise nodded, turning on his heel. He led them to the wall guarding the Church, but when they began to branch, Doc paused. "Which way do we go?"

Sanga narrowed her eyes, "Sam, that's going to take us to the front gates."

"After your little distraction, no one will be there," He defended.

Doc shook his head, "No, we can't go that way. Sanga?"

She turned to him and continued to where she had broken out of, "C'mon. If they haven't shut down that garden, we'll be fine." Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you telling me you really did tame the Executioner-"

Sanga whirled around and slammed him into the wall, "Ashivon isn't something to be 'tamed'. Don't talk about him like you know him."

Doc put a hand on her shoulder, "Girl, my brother can't distract them forever." Her head turned to look at him and she nodded.

"Fine, but only because Ash will give me a lecture if I die," She grumbled, leading them again.

Samwise rubbed his neck, "Wait... He really can talk?"

Doc frowned, "Stop asking so many stupid questions. Intseh are like anyone else, and if you're going to insult Ashivon, don't do it in front of his girlfriend." Samwise's feet just stopped working and his mind seemed fried. 

They continued on and Sanga finally found the gate. It was still overgrown and rusted, but it was still there. She sighed in relief and looked at Doc, "Do you have something to cut it with? My knife?" She chuckled mentally, ' _The knife meant to kill me_.'

The statement wasn't lost on Doc as he pulled it out of his pocket, "Yeah, but don' pu' i' like 'at." He cut away at what vines he could and pulled away others. The gated door was rusty and was locked, but Sanga grabbed the bars and pushed open. The door opened, but from the opposite way. The hinges had long since broke and it saved them with the possible screaming of hinges.

"Thank you, stupid, younger self," Sanga whispered, pushing it aside. Doc and the two other members of their infiltration followed in, and she closed it behind Samwise. Before them was an overgrown, cordoned off corner of a garden. On one side was a building with a grate. In the dirt near it sat a small wooden top, dusted and old. Sanga smiled as she saw it, but directed them to a small corner near the grate, "Here. We'll be out of view here."

Doc swallowed as he looked at the area, "'Is was where you hid ages ago, huh?" Sanga said nothing, but directed him to the corner. He sat and leaned back, "If wha' you said is true, I'm gonna glow and we really can' le' anyone know we're here." The final member of their group nodded and Sanga finally noticed them. They were also heavily cloaked and masked, and they carried a large blanket with them. Draping it over Doc carefully, the figure sighed. 

"They better hurry. We're starting," They growled.

"What do you mean-" Sanga's statement was cut off as Doc began to glow underneath the blanket and the world began to shake. Stone footsteps resonated within the area as screams of shock broke out. Slowly, they turned into shouts of defiance and it was officially the beginning of the end.


	35. May the God Lend Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. Also, violence and death warning, but nothing too bad.

Ashivon sat outside, looking up at the moon. If what Gabrielle had said was correct, the infiltration was tonight. The moon was bright and he hoped that the celestial body would keep an eye on his heart for him, especially when she was out risking her life. He sighed and someone chirped behind him. Tselah crooned quietly, stumbling over sleepily. He rubbed his eye and Ashivon smiled. He purred, inviting him over. Tselah collapsed into his arms, curling in his lap.

He smiled and ran his fingers through Tselah's hair, "Sanga's out there, Tselah. She'll be back soon-"

He was cut off by a scream in the night. 

Then another.

Then another.

Until there was a horrifying song...

That rebounded throughout the castle, throughout the city, throughout the night.

"Sanga?" Tselah asked in worry. Ashivon's heart fell.

Something was horrifyingly wrong.

* * *

Sanga gapped as a statue walked past where their courtyard was. It was indeed of the Saint, but her eyes and tattoo were glowing a brilliant yellow. Sanga gulped, but the statue continued past.

The cloaked figure frowned, "Where are they?"

As if by magic, a small group similar to their own appeared, but this time, Garrison was the one being escorted. His eyes widened as he saw the situation. "Is it time?"

"Yes, you were supposed to be here two minutes ago," The member snarled. Garrison hummed, but lifted his hands. With the palms up, he let a large glowing orb form in his hands and pushed it up. It soared above the city and for a split second, everything went quiet. 

The Seer cursed, "You couldn't have formed it up there? Now everyone will know our location!" Garrison stiffened and paled.

"Oh no. No, no, nonono. This is no' good," He muttered. Sanga stormed over and clasped her hands over his shoulders.

She stared him down, "You need to keep it up as long as possible. Would it be possible for you to line a path through town with the orbs?"

"I-It's possible, but we're going to have to hide soon. 'M sorry," Garrison mumbled again, looking horrified. 

"Then do it. What's done is done, but we have to defend ourselves. Those statues are strong, but we're still going to be outnumbered," Sanga growled. "You're the True Priest of the Exiled. Do what you're supposed to do, and protect. Can you hold a shield and the orbs?"

He swallowed, "It'll take focus, but yes."

Sanga nodded, "Then made one over your brother and wait for help to arrive, even if-"

"-We've got incoming!" Someone called.

Sanga snarled, "-Even if everyone's dying around you." Garrison swallowed and nodded. He went to his brother and carefully removed the blanket and sat to his right. Concentrating, several dozen orbs floated from his chest and a dome shield began to surround them. It was just in the nick of time as Divinity had arrived.

"Sanga Saintsdaughter, you are a traitor upon your own home," A voice called. Sanga grit her teeth and reached for her staff. With a flick of her wrist, it had assembled to its full size.

"Care Mother," Sanga snarled.

The woman strode out delicately, but each step was powerful in its own manner. The glare on her aged face was terrifying, but Sanga was done being scared. "I knew we should have had you sent away sooner, before that creature could poison the sweetest rose in our garden."

"All roses have thorns, Hag. You've taught me that-"

"You will not show me such disrespect!" The woman shouted. Sanga reeled on instinct, but she took a deep breath, even as the Care Mother pressed forward. "We can welcome you back, we can forget all of this..." She soothed. 

Twenty feet.

"We can just pretend it never happened..."

Fifteen feet.

She smiled, just like a regular mother would do, "Just like that game you used to play..."

Ten feet.

Everyone raised their own light weapons, but she paid them no mind, still continuing forward. "You know the one, with Samwise and Pennyroyal. Even though she was a traitor in the end..."

Five feet.

Five feet.

Five.

Feet.

The length of the perfect staff.

Sanga had stared at the Care Mother as she approached, lowering her staff more and more. Her shoulders relaxed and her posture softened. That tone was so soothing and had eased her back to sleep after nightmares, calmed her fears as she sobbed over various reasons, and they were always so soothing...

Something seemed to click in her mind and Sanga smiled, "I'm sorry, Care Mother... I've been so stupid."

The woman smiled and reached out, "Think nothing of it, my dear child-"

"You're a wordsmith," Sanga stated. She twisted quickly, swinging her staff around as a bat and on the return back to the Care Mother, she let it connect with the woman's channel. Light erupted over the woman's body as the connection was cut.

"Care Mother!" Several more Divinity cried, but it was too late. The Care Mother slumped and Sanga snarled. "I am  _not_ your child. My mother was a strong woman who wanted the best for me, even if it meant killing my father." 

"Traitor!" The people behind her roared. They summoned their own light weapons, but several people joined Sanga's side. Flaming swords, glowing shields, and healing hands lit up, ready to fight, defend, and heal. 

* * *

Hargens gasped as the large ball of light appeared over the Church, "They did it. They got to the Church."

Drooden took a deep breath, "It's time, Ray. Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I have to make sure I get back, and get you back. I promised your Mama, didn't I?" She grinned sloppily.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, just don't die. Jayjay needs her big sister." Hargens hummed and they dropped their horses' reins. They would stay put until it was time to return. The carts they had used, claiming to be merchant carts, were unloaded of supplies and quickly converted to portable cells. They would hold until they reached the castle once more.

The Fenrians headed for the gates and waited. The Fenrian flag dropped over the edges and they slowly opened. As if they had a grant entrance, little blue orbs lined their path. In their way was a confused mass of Divine and citizens. It was absolute chaos, but as the Fenrians marched forward, the crowds parted. 

It was due to sheer confusion and amazement for the most part, but when Divinity got its bearings, they tried to lash out. Their light whips slid off of light shields and their owners were dragged off by their enemy's light whips. Their captors retreated and dragged them back to where the carts were, but their channels were largely kept intact. The contingency plan would require the tattoos to stay intact, just in case.

The citizens were still confused, shouting questions. A few soldiers broke off, calling out answers as their comrades continued. Of course, several were angry, but some were sobbing in relief. It was easy to see who had lost family to Divinity. Most were still confused, so left the soldiers alone as they strolled through the city. The most usual occurrence, surprisingly, was children running along with their ranks, much to the amusement and shock of the soldiers. 

The children were smaller and dirtier than their own nation's, but the curiosity was the same. Light twinkled in the children's eyes. Mothers pulled them away, but when a child tripped and someone helped them up, it caused enough of a shock that the masses backed off. 

Divinity did get in a few hits, however. A whip wrapped around someone's neck and they got dragged forward, but trios of soldiers would approach the singular Divine and would cut their channel. With their hands occupied with one person already, two could distract and the last person could sneak up behind them and restrain them. They were some of the only few to get their channels cut. Some didn't even need to act up. Sometimes, the citizens of the city stepped in and knocked them unconscious for the Fenrians. They got gracious smiles and thanks, but it was waved off.

When they reached the Church gates, the civilians raced ahead and pushed them down, allowing in the Fenrians. Before them, they saw chaos. Officials were locked into a pin across the courtyard. When approached by the soldiers, the statues of the Saint let them go and went to return to their spot. This happened time and time again, and each was laughed and scorned at by its citizens. Things were thrown, but they were blocked by shields. It was an embarrassing procession, but they continued. 

Sounds of battle were heard, and everyone rushed in.

* * *

Sanga glared at her old brothers and sister, leaning on her staff carefully as she panted. The others were struggling just as much, but she was getting charged the most. She was suffering several bruises and she could feel one of her ribs aching painfully. 

The nearest priest stood tall and his light whip was coiled in his hand tightly, "You try and spread your poison, Sanga Saintsdaughter. It will not work."

A cry from next to her informed her that one of her companions had fallen back. Their opponent fell on them and their hand burned a bright red. Sanga's eyes widened, "No!" It was too late and their channel was burned away by a new mark: A perfect circle that covered the entirety of their old tattoo. Their body sparked with the three basic colors and they passed out from shock. Slowly, the other companions fell as well. 

Sweat dripped from Sanga's face as she continued to try and defend the brothers. Ashivon flashed through her mind, as did Tselah. Hargens. Volgen. Drooden. Zariath. Doc. Heravon. Ashach. Jamison. Gabrielle. They cycled through, but she knew one thing: she had to get back.

"Give in to the Goddess' light," A nun called, striking at her with a light staff.

Sanga snarled, "Goddess, lend me ability." She pushed the woman back and a light whip lashed at her. She dodged, gritting her teeth, "Exiled, lend me protection." She lifted the staff again as a block, but a different one cracked into her back. She pitched forward, but she tried to roll to keep a view of her opponents. They began to surround her. Sanga only saw several lift their weapon, ready to strike it down. "God, grant me mercy."

The weapons fell upon her and her futile attempts to block.

* * *

The first soldier at the scene gasped. Their fellow soldiers littered the ground, but they did not appear dead. The Divine surrounded a single person, beating them repeatedly, even though many stopped in favor of striking Garrison's dome. A single cry began to break out. "Get Morrison! Cut your channels!"

* * *

Ashivon bolted back into the castle, looking for the source, or any source of the screaming. Several other Intseh were leaking out of doors, looking around in fear. Several bolted for the throne room. Ashivon pushed forward and found a few Fenrian soldiers clasping their tattoos and screaming in agony. He looked around, "What's going on?"

"Contingency. The Gulerod brothers united," Gabrielle stated as she marched in. Her eyes were sympathetic and she walked forward in a thick blue bedrobe. Her hand slipped into a pocket and she pulled out a small knife. She looked at her subjects and lifted the knife. She made a small cut in the tattoo, but each she did, they seized as light poured from their bodies and they slumped forward. Their companions came forward and carried them off. Soon, the castle was silent besides whispers. 

Jamison came to join his sister and he looked at the blade, "So it's true."

The Queen nodded and wiped her knife on her robe, "Yes."

"How bad is that?" Ashivon demanded. The siblings shared a look and he clenched his fists, "No lies, how bad?"

"It means they ran into enough trouble that they'd risk excruciating pain for months on end. It could be a small issue, or they desperately needed a group to stop," Gabrielle mumbled.

Ashivon stared in shock and he turned, "I'm going-"

"Back to your room," Gabrielle growled. "We are not risking this because of a few people," She stated. Ashivon grit his teeth and pushed himself out. He needed to blow off some steam. He caught sight of Zariath in the hallway and they seemed to have similar ideas. They headed outside, ready to fight. No tricks, no cheats, just wrestling.

* * *

Morrison ran forward as fast as he heard the call. He needed to get to his brothers, and his God would kill him if he let that girl die. The deity actually liked her, but it seemed to be over her willingness to see as everyone as equal, especially from her past. She had spark, but it was too much to go out this soon. He looked at the scene and his blood boiled, but some of it was the God roaring in anger. 

His hands glowed faintly in red light and they raised, "May the God lend mercy upon your arrogant souls, you who deem your authority the same as he who decides when someone's time is. You take what is not yours, even if you have someone else seize it. May He have mercy." With his words stated and the members distracted, he marched to his brothers. 

The light shining from his hands grew brighter as it spread all over him. Garrison's shield wavered and fell, revealing his two glowing brothers. The blue and yellow light was bright, but it was getting more intense with every step. His tattoo stung, but it was nothing in comparison to the stabbing pains that his fellow soldiers suffered, given their screams. 

But it was not different for Divinity. They clutched their tattoos, screaming obscenities, and crying witchcraft. For the first time in most of their memory, inexplicable pain carved their chests open, leaving them weak. 

For the first time in years, Morrison walked up to both his brothers and pulled them into a hug, "Fool, idio', it's time to relax. We're going home." They looked up and Doc huffed.

"Crazy ol' grump, let's go," He grumbled. They pulled each other, but they looked at the damage. 

Sanga laid crippled on the ground, her body battered, bleeding, and broken. Doc sighed, "This has go' to stop happenin'."

"He likes her spiri', Harrison. He migh' allow i' one more time," Morrison suggested.

Garrison sniffed, "I... I couldn't protect her."

" **Blame not yourself, sibling. Twas not your fault. It was not her time. Sister?** " Morrison stated, but his voice seemed to carry a sudden weight and age to it. It belonged to something much older, and much bigger.

Harrison narrowed his eyes, " **She did everything to the best of her ability. She was thriving, but she cared an awful lot. It got in the way of her stronger potential**."

Garrison's face twisted in agony, " **She tried to protect our children, Brother, Sister. We owe her that favor**."

" **Indeed. Sister, give her the ability to continue on. She will do any great things. She has served you for many years faithfully, after all** ," Morrison stated. Doc nodded and strode forward. His hands reached out and light erupted from his body once more. Morrison watched passively as a small red orb of light emerged from his chest and he grabbed onto it gently. He smiled and with a nod from his sister. " **This body is empty and is your home. _Return!_** " He pitched the light towards Sanga and more light emerged, blinding anyone within view.

* * *

Ashivon froze halfway through a pin and fell back. His fur was standing on edge and he shook, "S-S-Sanga?"

Zariath stood and watched the man in shock, "Ashivon? What's wrong?" His eyes were narrowed and he waited for some kind of reaction.

"N-No, Sanga? Sanga, please, no, no, nononononononononononon," Ashivon sobbed, falling to his knees. Zariath stared, knowing what was happening. He had heard that even miles away, occasionally mates could feel the death of their significant other, but it was rare. 

"She'll be fine, Ashivon-" He tried, but the Intseh roared loudly. It was full of anguish and loss and mourning. 

It was the sound of a broken heart.

* * *

"Ashivon?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude before we get back to the heavy stuff, because I'm a jerk. Also, the bold is Common, everything else is in Intsehspeak

Tselah frowned as he listened to his teacher talk about their history. The village was small, but the Capital was insisting on everyone learning basic skills: Reading and writing, Common, history, exercises, and math. He had long since excelled at exercises and reading and writing, but Common, history, and math were never his strong suits-

"Tselah! Are you listening?!" His teacher barked. He shrunk, answering her question silently. She sighed, "We're talking about the Taken. Do you know the last Taken's name?"

He blinked, "Tselah?"

The Teacher paused, "Did you read ahead or someone tell you?"

He nodded, "My auntie and uncle told me. Well, they tried to hide it, but Auntie Sanga-"

"Wait. Auntie Sanga?" The teacher froze. She looked down at her papers and tensed, "Is your Uncle named Ashivon?"

"Yes, why?" He responded. The teacher shook and went to sit down. She ran a hand down her face and made several prayers. The other kits looked around in confusion, but most stared at him.

The girl next to him leaned over, "Hey, what'd you do?" He shrugged and raised his hand.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Tselah asked.

She nodded weakly, "I... I'm fine, Tselah. I just need a moment. Do... Do you remember anything from your childhood? About four years ago?"

He hummed, "Well... I met my Auntie and Uncle that year. I was taken from my home and dumped in this weird place, but..." He frowned , picking at a claw. "Uncle was tied up for some reason and I just remember staring as he shouted. Something was weird and people began to rush over, but Auntie beat them there first. She got him loose and they came over."

"I don't remember much of the rest of that night, but I went with them. I know Uncle Ashivon was an Intseh, and I had never seen a human before, so I trusted him more, but he picked me up and we ran. I think I fell asleep, but..." Tselah shrugged. He frowned, "Why?"

His teacher stood, "Tselah, did your parents ever tell you what happened in that time?" He shook his head and she threw her head back, "Graces, give me strength." She looked up, "Class is dismissed for the rest of the day. Your homework is to go and ask your parents about the Divine War and to bring back the names of those who escaped. Tselah, I want to see you before you leave."

* * *

His teacher took a deep breath as Tselah sat across the room, "What's going on?"

She clasped her hands in front of her, "Tselah, your name matches the last Taken, and you know the people who allowed the Divine War to start. Make a guess. You'll get bonus points if you're right." He blinked in surprise and began to put it together.

The strange place, the summoning circle, the weird clothes. Auntie and Uncle's escape and their run to the largest city he had ever seen. All the meetings and how scared his parents had been. How his name matched the last Taken. He was the last Taken.

He swallowed and his teacher nodded, "Good. I want you to go home and ask your parents about it."

"What about Auntie and Uncle? They're in town-"

"No!" She protested. "They're doing important work, you don't have to distract them!"

Tselah blinked, "It's no problem, I swear-"

"Just... do whatever..." She sighed in exhaustion. She buried her face in her hands and he crooned quietly. "You're not a child, Tselah. Go home." He nodded weakly and left.

* * *

"They did  _what?!_ " Sanga shrieked as she pounded her fist on the table.

Ashivon raised his hands, "Sanga, it's fine, it's a perfectly normal subject for school, they didn’t know-“

"And why- actually, I’m not going to ask that," She grumbled. She knew that his parents didn’t want anyone treating their child special just because of his status as a living Taken, so of course they wouldn’t tell anyone.

Charlah looked down, slightly uncomfortable, "Sorry, Sanga. We didn’t want his teachers looking at him and seeing what almost happened to him." She played with her fingers, only stopping when Tsekal places his hands over hers.

"Why don’t you two stop by his class? You two were there, you understand better than anyone. You’ve said the story so many times now too," He said.

Samga and Ashivon shared a look. They had repeated their story many, many times, but they didn’t want that to be a reason that Tselah learned the truth. 

"He’s going to learn the truth at some point, Sanga. Best that information doesn’t get warped, huh?" Ashivon tried to defend. Sanga pursed her lips. 

"Fine."

* * *

Tselah laughed as his aunt and uncle trailed in behind him. Even though the kingdoms were in alliance, seeing a human this deep in the Intseh territory, and such a rural village, was rare. Tselah knew it was some of his classmates’ first times seeing one. But his teacher took one look at them and tensed. His aunt and uncle recognized the look.

Ashivon raised his hands, “Please, we just wanted to know if we could tell the story. We can leave if you want.”

The teacher slowly relaxed and her shoulders slumped, “Well, I did tell the students about getting the source of a story, even though this is _not_ what I meant.” She gave Tselah a pointed look. He giggled bashfully. Sanga smiled and ruffled his hair.

”Go sit down, little angel. We’re going to start here,” She said. He nodded and bounded off to his seat. His aunt turned to his uncle with a look, “ **Did you want to tell it, or me**?”

Ashivon shrugged, “ **Your way of telling it is better, but I’ll take over about the ring when it’s time.** ” Sanga nodded and went to the pedestal in front of the small class.

”Tell me, who knows why we have the Day of Remembrance, other than to eat cake and take the day off?” Her joke resonated with the class and a boy in the back lifted his hand. 

Sanga nodded to him, “It’s a day to remember the Taken and the mystery surrounding it?”

”Very good,” She praised. “Does anyone know why they were called the Taken?” The class was silent and she gripped the sides of the podium. “It’s because of the fact that for a period of hundreds of years, kits were taken from their homes, their parents, and families, to somewhere unknown. When the Intseh kingdoms fell into alliance, they began to realize that the practice had gone on for far longer than imagined. They began to host the Day of Remembrance in an attempt to find out why exactly a kit, about every few years, were disappearing without a trace. They did not get any semblance of an idea until they went into treaty with Fenry. Do you all know when that was?”

The class nodded and spouted off the exact date, making the former escapees smile. Sanga’s grin slipped, “The kingdoms began to share information of the outside world and found out about a place called Divinity. Believe me when I say, it was anything but Divine. It was a place of hypocrisy and fear.”

”Sanga,” Ashivon said. She nodded and they switched places. He cleared his throat and looked down, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “Inside Divinity’s influence, there were a few crimes that were punishable by death: murder. Stealing. Treason. Wordsmith. All of it. The issue was that because Divinity believed so strongly that murder was wrong, that they couldn’t perform it themselves.”

A kid in the back raised their hand, “How can something be punishable by death if they can’t kill.”

Ashivon blinked in surprise before smiling. He looked at Sanga and she glared, “ **Ash, no. We’ve talked about this.** ” 

He chuckles and turned back to the class, “That’s a great question, one that Divinity sought to answer. They held a very archaic belief: Intseh were actually demons who had no soul to be blackened by sin. By thinking this, it allowed them to set up Intseh as executioners.”

Tselah froze, “Wait, the Taken were becoming killers?”

Ashivon closed his eyes, “Yes. They’d raise them, brainwash them, and in return, they’d kil for them.”

The class was quiet and seemed to realize something. The youngest in the class raised her hand, “Weren’t you Taken?”

”Yes. I was eleven at the time. They made me fight when I was thirteen,” Ashivon admitted.

”How many people-“

”What was it like?”

”How’d you get out-“

Sanga stepped forward, “Ash, do you need...?” He nodded and she replaced him at the podium. “Can you all please settle down?” The class quieted and Sanga took a deep breath, “First of all, asking someone how many they’ve killed is never ok, especially when they’re not proud of it. Living in Divinity was constantly looking over your shoulder if you didn’t follow their way of life. Getting out was... terrifying. Ashivon and I had been slated to die, but we very quickly had a reason to escape. It was enough of a distraction that we could both break free and escape.”

”You two jumped through a window,” Tselah laughed. The adults laughed and the class looked around in confusion.

”What was the distraction?” Someone called.

Ashivon chuckled quietly and scratched his ear, “I, uh, saw a kit walk by and I knew that they would be put through the same thing I was and I couldn’t stand for that.” Tselah’s eyes grew wide and his stomach twisted.

”I’m the reason you two escaped?”

Sanga smiled, “Little angel, you’re the reason we kept going for a long time. If it hadn’t been for you, we probably would have died that day.” The truth settled heavily over the class and Tselah began taking deep breaths.

Ashivon looked up and wandered over, kneeling next to his desk, “Breath, Tselah. You’re ok, alright? Nothing bad happened to you-“

”Uncle, Auntie has died in front of both of us, and not. I’ve seen you kill people-“ He gasped. His breathing grew quicker and Sanga rushed over. She shushed him gently and ran her fingers through his hair.

”Tselah, I‘m fine, ok? Ashivon was doing what he had to to protect us,” She whispered. He clung to her and the class looked around awkwardly.

Ashivon knew that Sanga had it covered and stood again, “The Taken have never escaped before us, but we did. Until we met someone who pointed ya towards Fenry, we would have wandered around until we got lost or found by Divinity. Any other questions?”

”H-Hey, uncle, auntie, can I talk to you when we go home?” Tselah asked. 

“Of course, Tselah,” Sanga said, kissing his forehead. Some of his classmates giggled at the childish display, but Ashivon narrowed his eyes at them. It was an empty threat, but they still quieted anyway. 

The teacher stood, “Children, I remember when I was your age when I heard about it. The Taken were always so abstract, names written on a stone in the middle of town. Each had at least one kit Taken, but it seemed so far off, but we’re living in a better world. Tselah, you’re free to leave if you wish to, but you’d have to catch up. Is that ok with you?” He nodded mutely and he absentmindedly packed his things. Sanga picked them up as Ashivon tucked the kit under his arm. Together, they all walked out.

The walk home was quiet as Tselah processed what he learned. He had no understanding of Common, so he hadn’t understood at the time, not did he completely understand the scene he had stumbled upon when he learned of Ashivon and Sanga. All he knew was, was that Ashivon was Intseh amongst a crowd of strangers and that was good.

He recognized Sanga opening the door to their home and putting his stuff down. Ashivon directed him to the couch where he sat. ‘ _Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?_ ’ Ashivon asked.

”I thought it was all some weird game,” He muttered. “That it was some weird magic trick and I was going to be safe. When we ran, I thought it was just some weird game and... I don’t know. Things were different at the lake. It was fun until they showed up. I was scared, but I trusted you and Auntie to some degree. When you fought them, I didn’t really understand death, but I knew you were protecting us, but it didn’t click. They were just... enemies. Enemies that didn’t really exist or have feelings or anything, they were just trying to hurt us. When we met the others, they were just more people in on the game. I...”

He hiccuped as tears began to crawl down his face, “It kind of became real when Sanga got really hurt.”

”I died, little angel,” Sanga stared. She kneeled next to Ashivon and gripped his hand, “We did everything we could to keep you safe.”

”I know. I learned the other day what ‘get them to the back’ means,” He whimpered. “I had fun, I thought it was a game or a weird trip and my parents were going to come out of nowhere and tell me that, but they didn’t. Auntie Volgen told me that you two were going to get me home no matter what and-“ He sniffled, prompting Sanga to climb into the couch with him and pulled him into her arms.

“I mean, I never doubted you, but just none of it seemed... real? How could it? I didn’t understand, I was a kit!” He said. “I... Uncle, I’m sorry, I never... I could have been-“ He trembled and Ashivon ran his hand over his fur.

”Hey, it’s ok, Tselah,” He eased. “We wanted to protect you from the truth and Sanga actually threw a fit when she heard about what your teacher was going over. We wanted you to know when you were older, but we figured it was time anyway. Do you have any questions?”

Tselah sniffled again, “Tell me everything please? I... I want to know.”

Ashivon took a deep breath and nodded. “Assuming you would have started a month after your arrival, you would have faced down about 400 people by now, if you didn’t die. You’d have no choice in the matter and if you didn’t fight, they’d make you...”

And so, Ashivon and Sanga explained just what happened to the executioners and how close Tselah came to losing any claim to his innocence. The story made him realize just how lucky he was and by the end, he was sobbing. The couple rocked him gently until he fell asleep, just like he used to. Sanga leaned back and put her head on his shoulder, " **It's nice we can actually talk now, but he's still the kit we rescued that day, huh**?"

" **He seemed to take it well** ," He muttered, leaning his head on her. She hummed in agreement and kissed his cheek. Ashivon flushed and purred loudly. Sanga's grin grew, but she resettled, readying herself for a nap. Ashivon sighed and did the same, moving slightly. He let himself stay awake until he felt Sanga's breath even out to kiss her forehead, " **I'm still sorry you had to see me like that**."

" **I'm sorry I broke my promise for you to get like that** ," She muttered back. One of her eyes peeked open in faint irritation, but if it was directed towards him for ruining her nap or herself for the broken promise, he didn't know. " **Go to bed, Ashivon. We can't change the past and what I've been saying still stands. I love you and will try to be by your side as long as I can be**."

He smiled sadly, " **I know, Sanga. I love you too**." Slowly, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	37. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way back and the welcome that isn't as warm as Sanga would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something maybe triggering in regards to being held against your will and a panic attack? I don't know, but it's kinda a lot and I want people to get a tissue box. It's in double line breaks as usual.

Sanga blinked awake, aching, "Ashivon?" Her scenes were all out of wack and she was struggling to make sense of it all. Did she hear... screaming?

"He's no' here, but he's no' too far away," A gentle voice said. Sanga swallowed and looked over to see Doc cradling Garrison. "Harrison, you need to..." He looked at all the other injured strewn across the courtyard. The screams from earlier suddenly hit her at full force and she winced at the volume.

Doc hummed, setting his bother down, "Wait here. We're going to restrain them, but you need to focus on lighting our path." Garrison nodded and he looked up to see several Fenrians coming over. Some of them were recognizable and Hargens and Drooden pushed themselves to the group. Hargens rushed to Sanga's side, but noticed the numerous blood stains on her skin and clothes.

"Did you beat them that badly, Sanga?" Hargens joked, offering a hand.

Sanga swallowed and reached for it, "I, uh, don't think so. I think-"

"She died again," Doc called, healing one of their own. The woman nodded her thanks, but rubbed her cut channel weakly. He helped pull her up and they moved on. The members of Divinity were getting restrained by rope before their own channels were cut, one-by-one, but the members still crying from pain writhed on the ground. 

Hargens froze, "What?"

Garrison nodded, getting helped up by a soldier, "She was beaten to death, protec'in' us." Sanga looked sick, evidently remembering the pain. Her stomach twisted and she headed for the bushes. Her stomach regurgitated her dinner and she sighed. Light caught in her eye and she narrowed her gaze at the offender.

The sun was rising.

The mission was a success.

* * *

The walk down the streets was... different. People were singing, children were playing with a certain skip in their step, but also, people were shouting about invaders. They demanded what would happen to them now that their rulers were gone. Several were still explaining what options there were. They stated that everyone now had the citizenship of Fenry, but it was up to them whether to use it or to create their own state, but they could not allow the atrocities of Divinity to continue. The Queen would come to discuss options with the state, but until they could defend themselves, some of the Fenrian were staying back to defend them.

While it sat poorly with some, the majority didn't care. Those who had oppressed them for so long were gone.

Sanga smiled as she walked towards the gates with the others. Garrison followed behind, but he smiled. With a wink, he sent three orbs to float above Sanga's head and shoulders. This time, one was blue, one yellow and the last red. She was smiling at the masses and for many, it was beautiful. To some, they saw a member of Divinity, but to some children, she was a myth.

They left through the gates and Sanga saw the Fenrians bringing supplies back into the city. They were passing them out quickly, trying not to let them start fights over supplies. Other soldiers were working to tie Divine to the cell carts. Those whos wrists were bound to the bars had their channels cut so their pain would finally cease. Soon, screams were replaced by curses, shouts, and insults. The Fenrians ignored it for the most part, but when the Divine saw Sanga, they'd fall silent before focusing on her instead.

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Witch!"

Sanga held her head high as she returned to where they had set up camp. While three platoons were staying behind to look over the city and the prisoners, the remaining three were escorting the Divine back for trial. Perseus was part of this group and Sanga eagerly got back on her horse.

Hargens laughed, "Sanga, we're going to be leaving in about an hour, you can wait!"

"I know, but I don't want to leave Ashivon waiting for more than he has to," She said.

Hargens hummed, "I can understand that, but we have to keep you close-"

Sanga clenched her hands, "My purpose has been served, Hargens."

"Please, Sanga. He can wait a little longer," Drooden asked. Sanga took a deep breath and nodded. She dismounted and hurried to help.

* * *

 

She tapped her fingers on her leg as it bounced. Her horse grunted in annoyance, and Hargens sighed, "Sanga, he's fine. He's probably enjoying himself with the others right now."

"I just have a really bad feeling," She muttered. She chewed on her lip and Drooden came over.

He nudged her gently, "Hey, he'll be fine. Ashivon might lose his head sometimes, but he's waiting for you." She nodded and he smiled. "Even if something happened, you can snap him out of it."

"If you say so..." She muttered. Her anxiety didn't ease in any way, but she did everything could to stop her bouncing leg. Drooden taught her to stand into the trot and he admitted that back on his family's farm, he learned and loved to ride. They talked for a while about random nonsense and soon, time passed into oblivion, even as the day passed. 

The Divine were cared for. When the group stopped for meals, they fed and watered the prisoners. Their sneers were ignored, comments huffed at and conversations had. There were several people who were spit at, but the Fenrians ignored it for the most part. 

Sanga found it hard to sleep that night.

* * *

* * *

 

She had a nightmare about Ashivon in chains and roaring like a lost animal. Eventually, his throat was rubbed raw and they turned into whimpers. He pulled on the chains, but it was to no avail. He didn't speak, his eyes fogged over with tears and his head slumped. He pitched forward, but as he was in the center of the room on his knees, and chains connected to every wall, he couldn't even rest his head on the ground. He looked unharmed physically, but Sanga knew that this would take him years to fully get over.

* * *

* * *

 

She woke with a start and sobbed.

* * *

No one could wait to see the welcoming party, so the group picked up speed in the last hour. The Divine made comments on it and the lack of dinner, but when the procession saw the city gates appear in the distance, whoops echoed over their heads. Sanga wanted to kick her horse into a gallop, but Drooden and Doc grabbed her and Hargens' reins. The women snarled, but they stayed put. When they finally reached the front, they saw nearly all of the platoons' worth of Intseh. Hargens broke free fo Doc and charged forward. Several others did and Sanga joined them. 

She saw some of the Intseh come forward and find their lovers. Zariath was one of the first to find Hargens and she leaped out of the saddle and threw herself into his arms. His face softened and they kissed deeply before pulling away. He leaned and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was caused Hargens to cover her mouth and her knees shake. She turned and saw Sanga looking for Ashivon.

They approached and Sanga looked down at them, "Hey, where is he?"

"Sanga... There was an incident," Zariath stated. 

She froze, "No, i-is he-"

"He's..." Zariath closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He's in containment. He attacked several people while he was under duress. He knew you died."

Hargens stiffened, "Wait, they're...?" Zariath nodded and she swallowed.

Sanga dismounted and stormed toward them, "Where is he? I need to see him."

"He's not in the right state of mind, Sanga. He didn't recognize anyone-"

"He'll recognize me, so  _where is Ashivon_?" She snarled. Zariath took the horses and led them away. When they passed through the merchant's gate, cheers broke out amongst the city-goers. He passed off the horses and turned again.

Opening his mouth, he sighed, "Do you want to-"

Sanga glared at him, "Run if you have to, I'll be right behind you." Zariath nodded and Hargens tapped on his shoulder. Her eyes sought permission and he nodded, turning. He let her climb onto his back and they bolted. Sanga knew Zairath was going slow for her, but she was beyond terrified and angry. W-Was he hurt? Was this some sick joke? Did he hurt anyone? Did he have an episode? Was Tselah ok? Her throat began to close more as she thought about it and her nose began to hurt and tears began to leak and she snarled in anger. Now was not the time, now was  _not_ the  _time_.

They reached the castle gates and the guardians knew who it was instantly. They opened the gates without the three not needing to slow. They approached the castle itself and they forced themselves to. Jamison and Gabrielle stood on the front steps and they nodded to Zariath. He nodded back and he let Hargens down as he walked into the castle. The siblings refused to look Sanga in the eye as she passed.

How bad was it?

Zariath led her down a large hallway and into a dark stairwell. They went down about one floor before they reached a long hallway of cells. Sanga's heart fell as she heard heavy breathing coming from one on the left, two doors down. She raced to it and quickly fell to her knees. It was just like the dream.

* * *

* * *

Ashivon's arms were locked behind his back and four chains connected to a heavy collar around his neck. They connected to a separate wall and a single one to the floor, but the way they were designed prohibited movement and he was forced on his knees. He was pitched forward, his hair in his eyes and his fur was sticking up unevenly. Airy wheezes escaped his throat as he couldn't even whimper anymore. A muzzle was locked around his jaw and wrapped around his head.

"Ashivon?" Sanga whispered. She could see through the muzzle that his teeth were bared and if he hadn't lost his voice, he'd likely be snarling loudly. "Ash, what..."

Zariath walked up behind her, "He felt your death, something very few couples ever experience, but he didn't feel you come back. He must have slipped into an episode because he attacked several people." Sanga looked up and he hummed, "No one was too seriously injured and no one died, but we can't break him out of it. He's too much of a threat and we had to lock him up. I'm sorry. It hurts me to see one of my brothers locked up like this."

"Let me in," Sanga stated.

Hargens stared at her, "Sanga, I know you trust Ashivon, but he's not thinking straight-"

Sanga snarled, "You think I don't know that? But to him, he's back at Divinity, ready to be killed. So damnit, let me in and give me the key for his chains. Lock it behind me, I don't care, but I'm not going anywhere until he's safe!" She snarled at Zariath and he pinned his ears back. Ashivon rubbed off on her more than she knew. She was defending her family, more in an Intseh manner than human way, but not in her words, but actions. Hargens confirmed it later, but she was using Intseh body language. 

Zariath bowed his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out three keys. The first one he passed to Sanga, "This will unlock the collar and the arm locks, but I'm not passing over the muzzle until we know he's in the right state of mind. I'm going to lock it behind you." She nodded and gripped the key tightly. It dug into her had, but it was a comforting ache. Zariath opened the door and Ashivon pulled at his chains erratically. 

Sanga slipped in and the door closed behind her. She looked over her shoulder and the two were standing back. The nun took a deep breath and went back to Ashivon, sitting in front of him. 

"Hey, Ashivon, it's me, Sanga. I'm safe, I'm okay, I promise," She tried. Ashivon's teeth snapped and his eyes were flying around. They were hazed over and he wasn't... there. Sanga bit back tears. "Ash, please, it's me, listen to me. I'm safe, you're safe. Please, come back to me," She begged. Her head cocked and she smiled, "We won. Divinity fell. No more executions, no more stealing kits. We did it."

She reached a hand up and brushed sweaty hairs out of his face. He thrashed, trying to get away from her, then attack her, but back again. She sobbed, "Ashivon, please, c-come back. I... I can't do this without you. I love you, I know I broke my promise, b-but..." She paused to sniffle and her throat was closing, but her chest must have been trying to kill her. Her heart had a stone hand around it, squeezing it slowly. "Ashivon, please, I love you, I can't live without you and I know how much it must have hurt, to feel that, to not know I was ok, but I'm safe, ok?"

She leaned forward and her head was within head butting distance. The Intseh was pulling away, trying to get away from her, but she took no notice. Sanga swallowed and reached up. She showed the key and moved to his collar. He pulled away, but he ran out of rope. Sanga reached and unlocked it carefully. She removed the iron clasp and Ashivon scrambled back. His back hit the wall and Sanga backed up so she sat against the cell bars. They watched each other cautiously and Sanga began to hum.

It was a gentle tune. There were plenty of soothing dips and an easy beat. Her eyes fell to the dirt floor and she let her tears flow freely. She hiccupped occasionally, interrupting the song, but she continued as best as she could until she couldn't. Her sobs became too much and her throat continued to close. Very quickly, she couldn't breathe.

She gasped, but her brain was shutting her down again. She clawed at her throat and she could hear Hargens shouting, but Zariath shushed her. Sanga's awkward and painful empty gasps echoed around the dungeon. The feral Intseh's ears pinned back and he barred his teeth. Sanga stared at him and reached for him, but her eyes flooded with tears as she tipped sideways and collapsed.

"Zariath, we have to get her out-"

"There's nothing we can do, Hargens. If we enter, Ashivon will-"

"Attacks be damned-"

"Hargens," The person hissed. The shorter being clamped their mouth shut, but stormed off. The taller being stared at Sanga's choking form and Ashivon's crouched position and cursed. "Graces have mercy," He muttered before taking off after the shorter being.

Sanga knew she had to calm down, but she couldn't focus on anything... except for the brilliant scarlet eyes glowing from the back corner. Her mind centered on those and caught sight of the flicking tail that dipped in and out of the shadows. It's rhythm was constant, so she focused her breathing on that. Her eyes went back to the glowing orbs and she finally managed to get in more than small wisps of air. 

"A-Ashivon," She whimpered. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "I know you're in there somewhere, Ash. I love you. I'm not going to give up," She promised. She pushed herself upright and the eyes ducked. Sanga smiled, "This reminds me of the breakfast at Perseus, where we made the first promises that were broken, remember? It would take more than Divinity to kill us." She snorted in bitter amusement and let her head fall back. "But I died... the first time. We fixed it that it would take more than Divinity to keep us down. I've broken mine on accident, but you've always been better than me when it came to promises, yeah?"

He didn't move and Sanga hugged her knees, "Please, come back, Ashivon. I... I didn't do all this just to lose you. You're stronger than this, please?" He huffed and she looked up sharply. "Ash?"

She heard a scrapping sound and paled, "Ash, don't-" He charged where she was. She rolled out of the way, but he got his horns stuck in the bars. He thrashed, snarling silently, but he eventually resigned himself once more. He stared out of the corner of his eye at her and she panted in fear. "Ashivon, please, this isn't you-"

He bared his teeth, but Sanga knew he was in pain. She approached again, holding her hands up. He kicked where he could at her, but she kept as much out of his range as she could. Taking one of his horns in hand, she guided it out, but she ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled her hand back. Ashivon pushed himself back once more, but this time, the bars were to their side.

Sanga sighed and drew in the dirt, "I'm running out of ideas, Ash. You're the smart one. Then again, it took you the better part of a week and help to understand what I told you." She sighed, "Do you even understand me?" Sanga growled and ran her hands through her hair roughly, "How do I even know you understand what I'm saying? I don't know any of your language..." She closed her eyes and let herself lay flat on the cell floor again.

"How did that song Drooden sang again go? 'There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword?' Something like that," The woman mumbled. She hummed the tune and ran through it a few times before a different sound caught her attention. 

A thumping sound.

Her eye closest to Ashivon peeked open and he was squatting, beating his tail in time to the tune. His eyes were getting clearer, but she knew he probably wasn't back entirely yet. Sanga smiled and continued, clapping along. She sung quietly and ran through it several more times before she noticed Ashivon had stood and was staring at her again.

His eyes were hazed over again, but she noticed it was with tears, "Ashivon? Are you...?" He opened his mouth, but tears fell as nothing wheezed out but air. Sanga cried, "Ash, I'm fine, I promise. C'mere. I have the key for your arms." He came over slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. He crouched in front of her and he leaned forward, leaning his forehead on hers. "Goddess, Ashivon, I was starting to think-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. He pushed a little more and she laughed, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for doubting you. Let's get your arms, ok?" He huffed, moving so he pulled her into an armless hug. His muzzle dug into her shoulder, but she didn't care as pulled him close, burying her fingers in his hair. 

Squeaks came from Ashivon as he tried to purr, but couldn't. His face twisted, but Sanga shook her head, "If it's hurting you, try not to. I know you want to so badly, but try to hold it in?" He nodded and she took the key out of her pocket. "Hold still, I want to try and..." She grit her teeth, grappling for the lock, but no use. "Ashivon, I have to get up, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He huffed again and Sanga pulled away. Her hand traced around his back, letting him know she was still there. 

Looking at the lock, it was a simple pair of metal hand-stocks that encircled his wrists, but it was made sturdy. "Give me one moment, Ash, I'll have you out in a second," She promised. He nodded as he looked over his shoulder. Sanga tried to unlock it as fast as she could, but her hands shook. Ashivon's tail reached up and wrapped arund her wrist, making her pause. "R-Right, s-sorry." He smiled weakly and she continued. 

It was quickly unlocked and Ashivon whirled around and wrapped her into his arms. He looked her over for injuries, but his breathing evened out as he realized that she was fine. 

Sanga laughed and reached up, cupping as much of his face as she could with the muzzle blocking the lower half of his face, "Ashivon, I told you, I'm fine!" He huffed in mock-irritation. Picking her up, Ashivon returned to a wall and plopped down, keeping her in his lap. Sanga leaned fully on him, listening to his heartbeat race under her ear. She smiled sadly, and felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pinning her even more. 

"I... I'm sorry, Ash. I was taken down and there was no back up and-" He shook his head and nuzzled her awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't matter now, does it?" He shook his head again and she nodded. A yawn slipped out of their mouths and she chuckled, "I don't know how long it will take for Zariath to calm down Hargens, she was pretty mad, but they have the keys. Let's just sleep for now."

Ashivon huffed and nodded again. With an amused glint in his eye, he tipped sideways without telling the woman in his arms. She shrieked in protest as she felt herself tipping, but Ashivon held her tightly. She glared at him, "I will get you back for this." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "Fine, I have a lot to make up for. Get over here." She pulled him over and moved him so his ear was pressed over her heart. It was a little awkward, but he quickly relaxed into it.

They hadn't slept in that position before, but Sanga wanted him to know that, without a doubt, she was alive, so being a little uncomfortable was worth his peace of mind. Having not slept either at all or not very well within the past two days, Sanga and Ashivon fell asleep. 

Tears made it hard for her to get the key in the lock. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me? Folks on discord, I warned you?


	38. Family Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volgen is given an honorary title and parents have words to say.

"Hey, Sanga? Can you wake up?" A voice asked gently. Sanga had been floating in oblivion happily when the voice pulled her out. She yawned sleepily and opened her eyes, but what she saw did not sit well. Several people stood over her  _lifting their staffs to beat her_. She screamed and tried to back up, but something pinned her.

Ashivon's eyes shot open he felt Sanga shaking worse than a leaf as she tried to escape... something. He let her go only to over his body over her protectively. He tried to growl at the people threatening her, but still, no sound came from his throat or chest.

Hargens stiffened, "Ashivon, it's us, we're not here to hurt-"

"Everyone si' down," Doc barked. Confused, everyone did as he said and he sighed. "Sanga, you're safe. 'Ere's no Divinity here."

She trembled, looking around the group and confirmed that Doc was right and no one was trying to kill her. She put a hand on Ashivon's arm, "I-I'm fine, Ash. J-Just saw something that wasn't there." He looked into her eyes to double check she was fine and pushed himself up. The man took all of two seconds to pull Sanga back into his lap and cage her against his chest.

"So I see you managed to calm Ashivon down," Zariath stated. 

Sanga nodded and glared at him and Hargens, "Where's the key?" Wordlessly, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small key, which he handed over. Sanga swiped it and looked up at Ashivon. Tapping his chest, she smiled, "Hey, I need to get at the lock. Can you turn your head?" He nodded and looked as much to the left as he could. She reached up and unlocked it, carefully taking it off. 

Ashivon opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to the feel of the muzzle to go away. Sanga reached up and cupped his cheek, "Hey, you ok?"

He nodded and nuzzled her head more comfortably. She laughed as his breath tickled her ears.

"As much as I love the reunion, we do have to talk," Someone else stated. The couple looked up and took gauge of who was there. Hargens sat between to Zariath and Drooden. Volgen refused to look the two in the eye and Jamison was staring at her pointedly. Doc was shaking his head at them. Jamison lifted his head to the couple again, "Ashivon, do you remember what happened?"

He ducked his head and thought before shaking it. Jamison took a deep breath and let it his out. "You had an episode and it wasn't pretty. No one died, but several were injured."

Ashivon's eyebrows crinkled as he opened his mouth, but he clenched a fist. Sanga put a hand on his chest, "Jamison, who was it?"

He ran a hand down his face, "Zariath got a few scratches, but Heravon, Volgen, and a few others you likely don't know were a little more seriously injured." Ashivon paled and he tried to call out to Volgen, but it only came out as a wheeze. 

"Volgen-" Sanga began, but the Intseh shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just... need some time." Ashivon bowed his head and she huffed, “Idiot, I don’t blame you, I blame those assholes for letting you end up this way.” Ashivon smiled weakly and Sanga blinked.

“What’s going to happen to them in the meantime?” She asked.

Zariath crossed his arms, “They’re be processed and they’re going to ask you to testify on their behalf, if they aided Divinity more and to what extent, or if they committed less… objectionable crimes.”

Volgen snorted, “No matter what happens, it was still really funny to watch them freaking out over us.” She grinned, even if it was weighed down by exhaustion. “’Ah, please don’t kill us’.” Hargens chuckled and leaned on Zariath.

“Sanga, you and Ashivon really weren’t kidding. They were honestly terrified,” She said.

Drooden shivered, “It was actually kind of scary. I have never seen people so scared, well, it almost makes me sick." He was pale and his hands shook. Volgen rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey, they put themselves in that position, it's not their fault," Volgen said. He nodded and let his eyes close. He still shook, so she moved so he was wrapped in her arms. "Hey, don't worry, we're here, kid. They put this on themselves," She whispered, tucking him under her chin.

Ashivon tapped on Sanga's shoulder and ran a hand down his scalp and into an imaginary ponytail or braid. She blinked, but nodded. Looking to the others, she swallowed, "Where's Heravon? Ashivon wants to apologize." 

Jamison nodded, "She's been sleeping. We had some remaining doctors look at her, but Doc took a look as well. She's going to be fine, but we'll take you up soon. First, I'd like to speak about our actions." Ashivon's ears pinned back in discomfort and he bowed his head. The prince's eyebrow rose, "Are you ok with them, or would you like to discuss them when you get your voice back?" Ashivon thought it over and shook his head. He'd be fine. He understood.

"How did it happen?" Sanga asked.

Volgen pushed the bridge of her nose into Drooden's head, "She tried to calm him down using the lullaby." Ashivon tensed and he looked at Sanga.

"Are you mad I told her?" The nun asked. He shook his head and Sanga thought. What's something Ashivon would say? "Are you worried because it didn't work?" He nodded passionately and she frowned, "I don't know. I tried it earlier, but... It wasn't the song that got you out." Ashivon's ears perked and he cocked his head. 

Sanga grinned and looked over to Drooden, "There will come a soldier..." His eyes snapped over and Volgen laughed.

Drooden rolled his eyes, "Shut up..."

Volgen wiped a tear, "Whatever kid. I'm proud of you." Drooden huffed again and Hargens laughed.

"Donut, I think your mom is proud," She chuckled. He flushed, but Volgen purred loudly.

"In my head, I have adopted most of you. Except you, Sanga. I still have to deem you worthy to date Ashivon," She stated proudly, her tail flicking happily. The group laughed and it seemed like nothing bad had happened. It was eventually broken by a servant running up to the cell. Ashivon subconsciously pulled Sanga closer to him and his muscles bunched.

The man paused, "Sir, the Queen is asking for everyone's presence and the status of Ashivon and Sanga."

Jamison sighed, "Well, I do suppose that's our cue. Sanga, please stay by Ashivon. The platoons are going to be on high alert and between the Divine and Ashivon, everyone's on edge. Don't leave his side and don't let him get distracted by the prisoners." He gave them a pointed look and he paused. "You know what? Ashivon, are you in a good enough state of mind to wear your old outfit for an afternoon? Why not mess with them some more?"

"Sir, that's cruel-" Drooden began but Sanga snarled.

"And they've done worse. Let Ashivon decide," Volgen hissed. Everyone was thinking, but he made up his mind.

Looking at Jamison, he nodded. It was strong, even if in his heart, he was terrified. Sanga squeezed his hand, knowing how he felt. She was just as scared.

* * *

The group stood before the room and Volgen put a hand on Ashivon's shoulder, "She's... I don't know how she'll react, but just know I'm behind you, brother." He nodded in thanks and Jamison opened the door. Inside, it was quiet except for quiet chirps. Sanga entered first, then Ashivon, and they smiled to see Tselah bouncing around Heravon. The woman was lying on the bedding and watching him in amusement, Ashach curled up next to her protectively.

They looked up as the door opened and heravon stiffened when she saw her son, "Is he...?" Sanga smiled as Ashivon waved hesitantly. He started over and he cocked his head. Heravon frowned in concern, "Ashivon, are you ok?"

"He... lost his voice," Sanga explained. Heravon sat up, but winced.

" _You_ ," Heravon snarled. She tried to get up, but Ashach held her down, but he didn't look happy either.

His eyes settled on the group, "Vols, get over here. I need to talk to Sanga and Ashivon." Sanga stiffened, but Ashivon became still as stone. Volgen came over and Zariath joined her, ready to hold the thrashing mother. Once Ashach was sure she wouldn't get out, he marched over to the couple. He gestured them outside and they followed reluctantly.

Once they were out in the hallway, Ashach whirled on his heel, "I hope you two understand how disappointed I am in you two." Ashivon's ears pinned back as they both looked down. He opened his mouth, but only a wheeze came out. Ashach sighed, "I know you're sorry, and the circumstances drove you to lash out, but you need to be able to keep it together if something happens. Your reaction to shock can't just be to attack. We'll work on it, ok son?" Ashivon nodded weakly and Ashach turned to Sanga.

She tried to shrink, something that didn't go unnoticed, "Don't try that with me, young lady. You had one job. What was it?"

"Don't get hurt," Sanga mumbled. She felt like a child again, getting scolded, but instead of getting beaten, she was verbally berated. She'd have rather taken the beating over this.

Ashach narrowed his eyes, "And what did you do?"

"I died," She whispered. The father sighed in exhaustion and put a hand on their shoulders.

"You two are still kits getting into trouble, aren't you? Incredibly dangerous kits, but kits nonetheless. Sanga, Heravon is extremely angry. She's going to say some things about you, but remember she's scared she almost lost Ashivon again," He said.

Ashivon looked up and raised a loosely-curled claw weakly. Ashach raised an eyebrow, "Is she mad about getting hurt? No, not really. She's tough, your mother, but move slow around her. She's still a little jumpy. Do you remember anything?" Ashivon shook his head and his father nodded, "Probably for the best. But let's head in. We need to head for the trials soon and it's going to be chaos for a while."

They nodded and began to pull away, but Ashach's grip on them tightened, "I want you both to understand: _Never_ let this happen again. You're both a part of this family and Heravon might be angry, but do not let me get that way. I don't like being angry." They nodded and he pulled them in for a hug. "Thank you for listening and staying safe."

They nodded and he guided them back to the room. Heravon was sitting up and Volgen was rubbing her back gently. They looked up upon hearing the door open and Zariath nodded from his place next to the women. "Ashach, did you say what you needed to?" The man nodded and Heravon pushed herself up.

"I want to talk to Sanga. Alone," She stated. Ashivon tensed and stepped in front of her, but Sanga put a hand on his arm.

"Ash... I need to listen to this," She said. Ashivon wheezed, but she clenched her fists. "Heravon, is there anyway he can be there? We were separated-"

" _Fine_ ," Heravon snarled, walking over. She marched into the hallway bitterly and threw the doors open. Sanga and Ashivon followed her out. Instantly, Sanga's shoulders were grabbed and teeth gnashed in her face. "I gave you three conditions and you broke  _every one of them_."

Sanga swallowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Heravon's fingers dug more into her shoulders, "And how does that matter?! We don't mean to do a lot of things, but they still happen-" Ashivon tried to step between them, but his mother turned her burning gaze onto him, "Ashivon, give me a minute!" He reeled and Heravon seemed to realize what she just said, "Oh, baby, I didn't mean that-" He shook his head and pointed at her. She paled even further and she slumped. "Three graces," She cursed.

Sanga swallowed, "These things never should have happened, Ma'am, but they did and we have to keep going. I know we're not going to forget, but... can we maybe push it to the back of our minds? We can talk about this more when this is all over and Ashivon has his voice back." He nodded in agreement and Heravon swallowed. She knew she was beaten.

"I'm still angry," She snarled.

Sanga smiled, "I know, Heravon. I know." Similar words echoed from the past and she chuckled quietly.

Heravon narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny?"

"I had to say the same words to Volgen not so long ago," She responded. Ashivon blinked, trying to remember, but he huffed. It was right after the night raid and Volgen had seen his worse nature. 

"Makes sense. She and her family stayed with us when Ashivon was Taken, and she was about the same age. I latched on and she let me stay there," Heravon mumbled. Her ears pricked and she frowned, "The trials are starting in a few minutes. The servants are getting ready to send out messages. Get Jamison and the others. It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for those in the discord, they know the thing coming up and I am shaking. I got recognized and I. Am. SCREAMING.


	39. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon met his family at the Castle. Now it's Sanga's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are slight parallels. I also didn't get much of a chance to look this one over, so oops

Sanga stood tall behind the door to the courtyard. Ashivon stood next to her and Tselah saw standing behind them nervously. Jamison stood next to them and squared his shoulders, "Do you want me to announce you three?"

Sanga looked at Ashivon. His jaw was clenched and he was stiff. He could probably hear the shouts from outside, but he nodded the slightest amount. Sanga nodded as well and Jamison turned back. Pushing open the doors, chaos was shown.

Dozens of Divine were standing on bleachers, their hands wrapped in metal stocks similar to Ashivon's. They were roaring in anger at Gabrielle, who stood on the top of a tower with four Intseh. The Queen did not look happy with the jeers. She caught sight of her brother and nodded, "May I ask for your silence as my brother introduces our guests of honor." No one quieted and she growled. The Queen turned to the four Intseh and said some words. They nodded and covered their ears as Gabrielle took a deep breathe, " _ **I ASKED FOR SILENCE. IF YOU WISH FOR ANY SENSE OF MERCY, YOU .WILL. BE. QUIET.**_ " It got Divinity's attention and they fell silent.

"Presenting Survivors of Divinity, Ashivon, Tselah, and Sanga-"

The moment the last name was mentioned, the entire bleachers went into complete uproar. Several Divine began to climb over the rails to reach her, but some Intseh moved to intercept them. Two got past anyway and both charged towards her and Jamison stepped aside. Ashivon bared his teeth, but Sanga put a hand on his arm. She walked forward, meeting them halfway. One charged with his shoulder pointed towards her but she delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him to the dirt. The other one she slugged straight on. He screamed without opening his jaw. It didn't take much to realize she had dislocated his jaw. The bleachers continued their shouts.

"Witch!"

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!" 

Sanga took a deep breath and returned to Ashivon's side, rubbing her hand. He frowned at her, but nodded. He understood why  _she_ had to do it. 

He had his reunion.

She was having hers.

Gabrielle's eyes burned, " ** _SILENCE_**." It didn't work, but instead, someone started a cry. It was a deep throaty chant, one that echoed in Sanga's bones, one that had echoed in her dreams. 

It was a chant that was slowly joined and soon, the entire bleachers were singing it, " _ **Oh Goddess, deliver these sinners, these sorcerers, these heretics who disgrace your name. Oh Holy Saint, child of her Grace, leader of the lost, guide us away from the unbelievers and demons of our hearts, for we have followed you for many days and many nights and call for your aid. Oh Goddess, leave us not with these murderers, these lost, for you have us found.**_ " Sanga closed her eyes and she clenched her fist in an effort not to join in.

A hand slipped into hers and she jolted, looking at Ashivon. He was smiling supportively and she offered a shaky one back. Her head turned back to her former family and saw the High priest making his way to the front. Sanga took a deep breath and went up to the bleachers. Some of the guards offered her warning looks, but she glared at them, daring them to stop her. They hung back. She also noticed that the two that had charged her earlier were back in the bleachers.

The High Priest stared at her with cold blue eyes, sneering down a straight nose. They lifted their hands high above their head and the chant stopped. "Sanga Saintsdaughter. Child of Haima and Ichor Sinner. You are a traitor, heretic, and murderer. Do you accept these charges?"

The crowd was in disbelief. Was this group trying to hold a trial... at their own trial?

Sanga lifted her head, remembering the lessons she had learned as a child about addressing higher-ups, "I am not a traitor. I did what I had to survive, but I always align myself with those who do not hide the truth." The blade with the fire opal flashed into her mind. "I have never lost faith in the Goddess, but I have come to trust her brother and sibling, all of whom have given my life three times over." The memory of floating in darkness before coming back to the light made her stomach twist. "I am not a murderer, but a tool and puppet, used by the true murderer who has had hundreds of people sent to their deaths. I am staring at them now, as I had two weeks ago, on the night I was to be killed for no greater offense than showing compassion and the will to protect a friend. It was you who gave that order."

The High Priest narrowed his eyes, "Do you think this funny, my child?"

"I don't find this funny in any sense, however you must think it is. I have  _never_ been your child. My father was a horrible man and my mother is someone I can only strive to be as good as. She knew even though she would be put to death herself, she wanted a better life for me and saw it under your roof and not my father's. She killed the man she must have cared for at one point, even if it meant she would die as well." Sanga stared him down with squared shoulders.

They grit, "You insolent child, you sing praise about a murderer-"

"I sing praise about my mother. There is more than being a murderer and if Divinity hadn't been so blind they would have seen that," Sanga snarled loudly. She looked up to the Queen and bowed, "Forgive me, my Queen, for interuppting the trial."

Gabrielle raised her head, "You are forgiven, Sanga. As you were." Sanga rose and went back to Ashivon. He smiled in support once more and reached for her hand. She leaned her head on his arm and closed her eyes. She heard Gabrielle call for a start to the trial and ordered the first of... Sanga looked up as Gabrielle squinted at a number, "Of two hundred and sixteen." Sanga bowed her head, knowing the number seemed correct. The number was always fluctuating due to natural causes or... incidents in the city.

The first person was dragged up and the Queen cleared her throat, "Charge listed: Aiding in the conspiracy of stealing kits from the Intseh Kingdoms, murder on the mass scale, dishonest kidnapping and containment, physical abuse, and hate crimes. How do you plead?"

The nun lifted her head and snarled, "Guilty."

"Does anyone wish to content this plead?" The Queen asked, looking around. No one spoke up, so she nodded, "The kings and queen will determine your sentencing-"

"A  _demon_ is going to punish me?" She laughed. An Intseh soldier came forward and dragged her off to be addressed by the Intseh nobility.

This was continued for several dozen people before a familiar face appeared. Samwise was brought up and Gabrielle took a sip of water,"Charge listed: Aiding in the conspiracy of stealing kits from the Intseh Kingdoms, murder on the mass scale, dishonest kidnapping and containment, physical abuse, and hate crimes. How do you plead?"

Samwise bowed his head, "Guilty, ma'am."

"Does anyone wish to content this plead?" The Queen asked, looking around.

Doc lifted his hand, "'Is young man escorted us to Divinity's groun's safely. He made sure we weren' caugh'."

Gabrielle lifted her head, "It will be noted. Are there any other notes?"

Ashivon lifted his hand and Sanga stared in shock. Jamison looked over as well, "Do you want something to write with?" Ashivon nodded and he was given a notebook and pen. He carefully wrote something and Jamison looked at it once he was done. "Ashivon notes that there were several instances where he prevented additional abuse towards the Taken, taking punishment instead."

"Noted, brother. Are there any other notes?" Gabrielle asked. It was silent and she nodded, "The kings and queen will determine your sentencing. Please continue on." Samwise nodded and waited for the Intseh to escort him away.

After that, things faded into obscurity. The High Priest and none of the other higher-ups were addressed yet, even as night fell. Lamps were lit and it continued. Tselah eventually yawned and Sanga picked him up, letting him sleep on her shoulder. She knew the higher-ups were talking about her, but she didn't care.

* * *

After more than three hours, there were only sixteen people remained. They were the highest people in Divinity. This was going to be hard, especially as they continued to sling dirt.

"But how can I commit murder when it was not I who killed them?"

"It cannot be dishonest if they are too stupid to understand."

"It was not physical abuse if it's against a creature with no mind."

The comments sent snarls rippling through the crowds, but Ashivon bowed his head. Sanga was whispering quietly to him, "They don't understand, Ash. They're horrible people." It did little to calm him, but her touch and constant whispers helped keep him grounded.

Finally, it was time for the High priest and he was brought forward. Gabrielle glowered at him, her pale blue eyes connecting with a nearly matching pair. Jamison narrowed his eyes at the thought and looked at the escapees. Ashivon was doing well, all things considered, but Sanga looked exhausted by her own anger. It had been an interesting display, her calling his sister 'my Queen'. It was as much a political statement as it was a sign of respect. Jamison approved, even if the way Sanga spoke put him on edge. That was not her normal speech. That was the talk of someone who had received too many beatings for speaking wrong. His arms covered his ribcage out of instinct.

Gabrielle frowned, "You are the head of this organization, are you not?"

"Indeed, and before you ask, I will deny everything for the need of my people," They said. Gabrielle frowned and the High Priest raised an eyebrow, "Heretic, I thought your father would have taught it improper to frown at a peer."

She cleared her face and squared her shoulders, "Of course, how could I forget. How could I forget that it was my people who declared Divinity a dangerous branch of our religion and banished them in the first place? Your Saint spoke a true message, but she was corrupted by sick people such as yourself and she led a group away. Her words got twisted by Divinity's sick practice and you dare think you can walk in here and lecture me in my own home?" Her words ended in a snarl.

The High Priest hummed, "Your Highness, do you understand why I was promoted to High Priest little over a decade ago?" Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and they smiled, moving their sleeve up using their side. Their hands twisted and their grin grew and grew, grew until it could grow no more. A sadistic look was painted on their face, "Because each High Priest is replaced when a new Executioner is marked. I was promoted when the new executioner was marked. That idiot Carnius was not the only one with-" 

Jamison's eyes widened as he saw the mark on the inside of the High Priest's arm.

"-An executioner's-"

Ashivon's ears pinned back as he felt his arm burn. A familiar darkness pulled on the edges of his vision.

"-Mark."

Ashivon fought against it, but he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw Sanga rocking back and forth in a familiar manner, clutching her arms close to her. He smelt the sharp tang of blood, but... there wasn't any blood on him. Tselah was nowhere to be seen, but Jamison was panting from behind Sanga. A body rested behind them, but he couldn't see who it was. 

"Sanga...?" He wheezed. Her head snapped up and she sighed in relief.

"Thank the Graces," She whispered, crawling forward. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt tears dampen his shoulder. Ashivon wrapped an arm around her as well, but his frown didn't alleviate. Jamison stood fully and Ashivon saw where the blood was coming from. His sword dripped in the red liquid and Ashivon noticed the body was the High Priest.

"He took the coward's way out. He knew we were armed and if he finished, there would be more than his body to clean up," Jamison snarled without prompting.

Sanga took a deep breath, "You collapsed when he did and I was worried and..." She shook her head and pulled back to rest their foreheads together. "Are you ok?" He nodded slowly. 

Jamison walked over, "Your part is done. Go ahead and head back to the room. I'm sure everyone would love to hear what happened while you were dying, Sanga." His tone suggested it wasn't a suggestion and Ashivon pushed himself up, cradling Sanga. They headed to the room alone and Tselah was waiting outside. He saw the two and came bounding over. 

"Let me down, Ash?" She asked. He nodded and when he did, Sanga pulled Tselah into her arms. He purred quietly, sniffing them for any blood. Ashivon smiled when he did so and nuzzled Tselah's hair. They purred louder. They decided it was time to enter the room and the room was quiet already. The Intseh were pacing and the humans were trying to calm them down, apparently. Heravon was holding her side and she looked up when she saw the trio. 

"Ashivon!" She came running and pulled him into her arms. She quickly pulled away and looked him over, "You're not hurt, are you? We heard what happened. If I was there..." Heravon snarled loudly and he nuzzled her gently. She relaxed and pulled him and Tselah over to the mattress, but she glared at Sanga. Sanga deflated, but Hargens came and pulled her over to her bed.

She kept a hand on Sanga's shoulder, "Ignore her, she's got a lot going on right now, but Heravon's never done well being away from home for too long."

Sanga sighed and leaned into Hargens' side, "Great, another thing that my fault."

"None of this is your fault, Sanga," Hargens reassured. She sighed, "I know it feels that way, but everything is so out of your control-" Sanga stood and dragged Hargens out of the room. Ashivon jolted when he saw her dragging the wordsmith out of the room, but Drooden sighed.

"They'll be fine. Sanga probably just needs to talk about some stuff with Ray. She'll be fine," He said.

Heravon huffed, "She wasn't fine two days ago-"

"Auntie!" Volgen snarled. Ashivon had his teeth bared, but Volgen spoke where he couldn't. "That is  _enough_. Sanga is doing her best and yes, you got attacked, but guess what? So did I. Stop lashing out already!" Heravon reeled, but looked down.

Drooden pursed his lips, "You didn't see her, Heravon. She was apparently the last one standing. Garrison was protecting Doc under a shield, but you know how he gets under pressure. There were fighters all over the courtyard, but Sanga did her best. She was  _beaten to death_ , Heravon. Do you have any idea how terrifying that must have been?" He asked. He didn't wait for her to respond, "Do you have any idea how bad she freaked out when she saw us standing over her? She looked like she was going to pass out. She's doing her best. So shut up and deal." He got up and left the room.

Volgen pursed her lips and looked at Zariath, "Oi, you ok if I follow them? I have a feeling they're out the hallway having an interesting conversation." He nodded and waved her off.

* * *

Sanga clenched her fists as she slid down the wall, "No, I'm going to have to make a choice soon: Heravon and Ashach are going to want to go home, and they'll probably want Ashivon to come with, but I'll be in completely different territory and..." Her leg began to bounce nervously, "I'm scared Hargens, this is all going to be over soon, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I'm welcome in Fenry, but after this? I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't leech. I have no useful skills and I don't think I would be allowed into any Platoons because Graces know how many problems that will cause-"

"Sanga, listen to me, you'll be fine. I'll see if we can talk to Jamison or Gabrielle, but I don't think Ashivon's going anywhere without you."

"But I'm not going to ask him to leave his parents-" Sanga started and tears began to build up in her eyes. Hargens shook her head and pulled her in for a hug.

She rubbed her back, "Sanga, sweetie, no, nonononono, it's not going to come down to that, ok? We'll work something out." Sanga nodded and clutched Hargens.

Drooden stormed out of the room and saw the two of them, "Is this about what Heravon said?"

Hargens shook her head, "Not really, but the future in general. We're fine-"

"No, this is not fine. I'm sick of seeing the same thing that happened to my family happen to this one too," Drooden growled. He opened the doors again, but Volgen beat him to it. They ran into each other, but Drooden was pushed back. He fell back and growled. "Vols, move."

She pinned her ears back, "Drooden, you're angry-"

"You think?" He shouted. Volgen pursed her lips and moved aside, knowing better than to argue with him. He stormed inside and grabbed Heravon's wrist. She tried to fight it, but they were both emotional. Drooden dragged her outside and pulled Hargens away. He came back in and left Heravon and Sanga in the hallway. "You two are going to talk this out because you're going to hurt a lot of people if you don't," He stated, shutting the doors.

Sanga looked down, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry about everything."

Heravon looked and her and sighed, "No, I am. I'm bitter and you broke your promises and I'm scared you're going to do it again and..."

"I don't want to take Ashivon away, but even if it was just me, I have no useful skills. All I can do is apparently fight, die, and make issues," She said, even as more tears leaked out of her eyes. The mother cooed gently and came to sit down.

"Is that what it sounds like I've been saying?" She asked. "Ashivon's happy with you. I might be blind, but even I can see he cares deeply for you. And that's not the 'take away' I'm concerned about. I'm worried you were going to tell him things to think I was evil or something. I didn't know, Sanga."

The woman hummed and curled more into herself, "You haven't exactly been friendly since I came back, but then again, I'd probably do the same, but... I... Graces, I..." She shook her head. "I got rejected by the only people I ever considered family and they tried to attack me and it really hurt."

"It hurt when Ashivon freaked out, you know. He was... He had this...  _look_ in his eyes and I thought I could calm him down, use that lullaby, like you told me about, but it only seemed to make him angrier. He lashed out and I can't remember what happened next, but all I heard were his cries coming from the cells and it just broke my heart, Sanga. I don't know my son very well, but he'll always be my son. I can only imagine how much it must have hurt to be rejected by Divinity, even if they were evil," Heravon mumbled.

Sanga sighed, "I mean, I did knock out one of the people who tried to attack me and dislocated another's jaw." Heravon laughed and she grinned.

"That's it, nice job. Take no shit," She said proudly. She thought for a moment, "Look, I know you know nothing of our culture, but if Ashivon wants to stay and travel with you, he's a grown man. But you willl always be welcome at our house. I wasn't kidding about the grandchildren either, even if..." She trailed and Sanga looked over.

"What?" She asked.

Heravon waved her hand, "You shouldn't have to worry about it. You've already had the talk about...?"

Sanga laughed, "Yeah, Divinity really didn't want a bunch of women getting unintentionally pregnant and going around to murder the fathers, so they taught us the basics." Heravon nodded and stood. She offered a hand.

"I'm declaring truce, but if you ever put my son through that again, I'm putting you in the ground," She stated.

Sanga nodded, taking the hand, "Alright, and I have a feeling that the next time really will be the next time."

Heravon winced, "Too soon." The women walked back in and Heravon directed Sanga onto the mattress. She nodded at her husband and pulled Sanga to her chest. "Pile!" Ashivon's ears perked and he snuggled up to Sanga before Tselah could. The kit grumbled angrily, but his parents called him over.

Sanga laughed, "I guess old habits die hard huh?" Heravon's hand smacked Sanga on the back of the head.

"I said too soon!" She growled.

Sanga scoffed and looked at her, "That wasn't a-" She saw Heravon's smile and pouted. "Ashivon, your mother's being mean to me, make her stop." Ashivon looked past Sanga and stuck his tongue out at his mother. Heravon laughed, but kept Sanga close to her. Altogether, the group slowly drifted off, relaxing before the next day.

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm back! Now that everything's happened, what's going to happen?

"You have to get up, Sanga," Someone said, nudging her shoulder.

Sanga was nudged again and she groaned, curling deeper into the warmth that surrounded her, "Do I haveta...?"

A quiet chuckle breathed in her ear, "Sanga, I am going to give you one more warning and then I'm picking you up and dropping you." She hissed a breath in and slowly sat up. A hand helped her up and she whined. Something moved behind her and guided her back down. She hummed and felt there was still a source of warmth in front of her. A fuzzy length wrapped around her ankle and she opened her eyes. 

Soothing scarlet orbs stared at her and their owner smiled. Sana did the same, "Hey, Ashivon." He sighed, and she hummed, "Don't worry about it. You'll get your voice back and everything will be fine, ok?" She cupped his cheek gently. He leaned into it, nodding. 

"Hey, I didn't wake you up so you could make eyes at each other," Heravon quipped from above them. Sanga looked over and once again saw a familiar scene. She cried out and scrambled backwards, but Heravon paled. She crouched and waited for Sanga to get her bearings back. Ashivon rose, and offered his hands. Sanga took them as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Ashivon took exaggerated breaths and she knew he was trying to guide her through breathing exercises. She followed his lead and eventually opened her eyes again. 

"Thanks, Ashivon," She sighed, smiling gently. He offered his own and stood, pulling her up as well. They turned and saw Heravon with her tail swishing behind her. Everyone else was missing.

She hummed, "Everyone else already went to breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you." Her tail still lashed, but her face was still gentle. She was still apparently upset over the past few days and was trying to make up for it. 

Ashivon nodded with a patient look on his face and gestured to the door. Heravon's face fell a little, but Ashivon pulled Sanga to join by his mother's side. He smiled at her. Sanga yawned, "No one left behind, Heravon."

"Thank you. Both of you," She whispered. Ashivon pressed his shoulder to hers and Heravon nuzzled his cheek. Sanga noticed for the first time that Heravon was actually a few inches taller than Ashivon without counting his horns. Sanga laughed quietly behind her hand, causing the Intseh to look over in confusion. She waved her free hand. Heravon rolled her eyes, but led them out.

The usual group was talking quietly in a corner and Jamison looked up from his place on a wall. "It's nice to see you all are alright. If Kaller's report was to be believed, Heravon was going to rip your throat out, Sanga."

"Not yet," Sanga said with a smile. "I haven't-"

"If you make another death joke, I'm going to hit you," Volgen and Heravon said at the same time. They shared a look and the table burst into laughter. When Sanga took a seat, she let her head crash into the table.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She groaned. Ashivon pat her back in support as he hid his own smile.

Jamison cleared his throat, "Well, once you eat, we have decisions to discuss with my sister. Some things became glaringly obvious, including how weak our forces are when their channels are cut."

Drooden nodded, "We received a few hits, but it wasn't anything too serious, but only just." Hargens nodded and rubbed her tattoo.

"When will we be able to get ours back? It feels weird not having a channel. I don't like it," She complained. Sanga, whose head was still on the table, said nothing, understanding her perfectly. She knew that feeling all too well. It was almost like having someone constantly having your back and a ray of sunshine to keep you warm and a godly touch of pure... emotion and power. It was almost addictive, but without it, she felt empty. 

Ashivon pat her back and Hargens seemed to understand what she said. She covered her mouth, "Graces, Sanga, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it, Hargens. You didn't mean to," She said, sitting up. Under the table, Ashivon's tail wrapped around her ankle and she hummed. The mood got heavy again and someone showed up, knocking on the back of Sanga's head. She jumped and grabbed her breakfast knife out of instinct, but Hargens splayed her hands out.

"Wait! It's only Doc!" She cried.

Sanga sighed and faceplanted into the table, "Doc, you almost-"

"Sanga," Volgen warned.

"Can I not even make those jokes?" Sanga screeched as she shot back up.

Doc huffed as he came up on her side, "After what you did, no."

Sanga frowned, "Hey, I was defending you. If you died, then there really would have been chaos." Her tone was completely different and more than a little defensive.

He sighed, "I... I know, but I wasn't completely out of it and I'd rather never hear those sounds again in my life."

"Imagine how I felt," Sanga scoffed. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered how each falling staff fell, impacting through her skin, muscle, and striking her bones. Each tiny little fracture slowly gave way and eventually, _her chest began to fall in under the pressure and **she couldn't breathe and the light came again and  ~~then... nothing.~~**_

"Sanga!" Doc barked and Ashivon shook her gently. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm f-fine. Just-" Ashivon nuzzled her neck, cutting her off. She took in another shaky breath and leaned into him, "T-Thanks, Ash. I'm getting it under control." He looked at her and the look in his eye told her that he was  _far_ from convinced. She smiled and looked at the food in front of them, "C'mon, let's eat. I doubt any of us have had a decent meal in a while."

Ashivon's stomach growled and she chuckled, "C'mon, it's not going to stay warm forever." She reached for her oatmeal as Ashivon reached for the sausage.

* * *

Gabrielle stared them down as they entered the war room. She sat by a chess table that hadn't been there before and Jamison moved across from her. He looked over the board and moved the white knight from a corner closer to the center of the board. She responded by putting a black pawn closer, but also out of its attack range. Her older brother hummed, "I see your point. Do you want me here?"

"Do as you please. You'd find out anyway," Gabrielle grumbled. She got up and went to the war table. It was cleared and the maps that had strewn it were missing. She gestured for the others to take a seat, "Please."

"What's going on?" Sanga asked as she shared a look with Ashivon. He sat on the end as Gabrielle sat a few chairs down from Sanga.

Jamison took a seat between his sister and Sanga, "We have some options we want to run over. Given the state of Divinity's old city, we'd like to get this sorted out as soon as possible."

"Ok?" Sanga asked. Ashivon gripped one of her hands under the table. She spared him a glance, but said nothing.

Gabrielle sighed, "You two have done us a great favor with everything. Ashivon, you have brought a new form of hope that I have never seen from the other Intseh rulers, not to mention from the masses. Sanga, you helped us remove Divinity. Do you know how many casualties we had on either side?" Her eyes were level and Sanga swallowed and shook her head. The Queen smirked, "Four. Those four came from when the civilians attacked the Divine. We have more skirmishes inside our own borders with more casualties." 

Sanga shrugged, "You're welcome?"

Jamison pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ashivon, Sanga, what my sister is trying to say is that we hate being indebted. We understand that you don't know what you want to do from here, so we're offering some options."

Gabrielle nodded with a glare to her brother, "Indeed. We apologize again as you can't speak, Ashivon, but time's a little short before I have to go." He nodded and waved his hand in a 'don't worry about it' fashion. She smiled, "Thank you. The first option is that we send you two on your way with Fenrian citizenship to live near the border. Heravon and Ashach well be a day's walk away or a four hour horse ride, so they'll be close, and we have a few people living there who can help you get set up and everything. Your lives can live as peacefully as you want and you'll be provided for."

The couple shared a look and Ashivon rolled his hand. Sanga nodded, "The other options?"

"Well, there are about two more. You can do public speaking events and have your stories recorded. It would be a largely traveling position and you'd have translators and a teacher to help you learn more of the local language or languages, but you could still settle down anytime you wanted," Gabrielle said.

Ashivon wrinkled his nose and Sanga had to agree, "We don't do very well with crowds and... I don't think we'll ever fully talk about what happened in Divinity." 

Jamison nodded, "Understandable, but you wouldn't have to talk about everything, but just enough to satisfy people. Or..." 

The Queen cut in, "Or, Ashivon, you could be provided further studies, and Sanga, you could teach hand-to-hand defense to our soldiers. You'd still be set up anywhere you'd want and could enter retirement as you wished. Ashivon, it's not a guarantee into a field, but it's a greater chance than you have now." 

They swallowed and shared a look. Ashivon loved learning and Sanga wouldn't be completely useless. Yes, she'd still be doing something she did in Divinity, but she was good at it. Yes, Ashivon would probably spend long hours studying, but... he had options now. The world would be at his fingertips when he had been in a cage nearly a month ago. 

He blinked and Sanga smiled with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and Sanga turned back, "I think we'd be ok with the last one. We wouldn't be separated, would we?"

"You can stay in the capital or near a platoon stationing so you can train them while they're there and Ashivon could study at a local school or have a Capital provided tutor. Jamison and I... know a few good ones," She mused. Jamison rolled his eyes.

"Not her. She's horrible," He groaned.

"You're only saying that because you stuck gum in her hair and claimed the added color made her look prettier," His sister chuckled. Jamison ran a hand down his face.

Gabrielle turned back to the couple, "We'll start making arrangements when we get back, but there are a few more things we'd like to talk to the group about."

Sanga smiled, "Thank you, it..." Ashivon put a hand on her shoulder. The look in his eyes was completely grateful and Gabrielle smiled at them.

"You've done us a great favor, as I've said. And, as my brother stated, we hate staying indebted to misfits," She said with a grin. Sanga blinked in surprise.

Jamison stood, "Now, get out so the misfits can talk." 

Sanga practically felt her head spin. Wait, who were they calling misfits? Her and Ashivon? Themselves? Both?

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "I'm not the misfit, brother, you are." She sneered at her brother and mocked, " _Don't make me tell Mom_."

"Whatever,  _misfit_ ," Jamison shot back. The siblings began to bicker more and Sanga and Ashivon took this as their chance to leave.

She took a deep breath, "What just happened?" He shook his head, not quite sure himself.

 


	41. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are shared? And this is mostly filler and set up

Lunch rolled around and the group was interested to know what the two had been so happy about. Hargens and Drooden made it a game to try and make them as embarrassed as possible before they could reveal what it really was.

Hargens had started, "What, did they give you the talk again?" Sanga frowned and Ashivon's tail stiffened before lashing. Drooden raised an eyebrow.

"What if they proposed a wedding? There's always the golden cathedral," He joked. Sanga flushed and Hargens caught on.

She grinned, "Oh! And Sanga could be in a nice big dress! And Ashivon would be all dressed up, Tselah could be your ward, and someone could walk you down the aisle, and-" She squealed, but Sanga's face fell.

"You know, things aren't- weren't all that different in Divinity," Sanga whispered. She put down her fork and pushed her plate away. The table's mood dampened and Ashivon cocked his head. He tapped his finger on the table and Drooden hummed.

He looked down, "It's usually the mother or father that walks a couple down the aisles. It's symbolic of a parent walking their child out of their household and into a new one. They'd approach from both sides and meet halfway. The parents would bow as a symbol of understanding of the new household and move to the side. Occasionally, a ward or two is in the wedding as a sign of guardianship, that even if they don't have any kids, they'd still have someone to call their own or to share. They're usually a niece or nephew or something, but Tselah fits the bill pretty well."

Ashivon looked at Sanga and understood. She had just only learned her parents' names a few days ago and it was less than a month ago that she learned why her mother killed her father. He wrapped an arm around her and tucked her under his chin. He knew he still couldn't speak, but he could still offer comfort. Sanga leaned into him.

"What were their names again?" Zariath asked quietly. 

Sanga looked down, "Haima and Ichor. Their last name was stripped when they sinned. My father hadn't murdered, but Divinity could have seen why Haima killed him and branded him as an attempted murderer. Their names have probably been purged from records."

Volgen paused, "I hate to drag things down, but you said you didn't have a last name, but I've heard some members of Divinity call you Sanga Saintsdaughter."

She sighed heavily through her nose, "Because they were trying to break me down. They understand occasionally if a murder baby doesn't want to take up the name and if it's stated, then it's respected unless they've committed a sin. After that, they  _love_ tortuing their own. I think Doc's called me Sanga Noname before.

"It's a stand in when kids ge' abandoned up North. When they ge' older, they're given the option to choose 'eir own las' name," He mumbled, sipping on his morning juice. Sanga hummed.

"Even if I did that, I don't think I'd have the heart to. I've always been just  _Sanga_. I've never known myself as anything but," She said.

Hargens perked, "Hey, what if, when Gabrielle goes back to the city, you go with? I mean, don't people usually have more than one kid? If Jamison goes through the records like he said he would, he could maybe find out your last name and if you have any family, an aunt or uncle or cousin!" 

Sanga swallowed, "I... I've thought about it, but I never had a starting point. I..." She looked up at Ashivon. "Could I have...?" He smiled and shrugged. ' _It's possible_."

She nodded and picked a grape off her plate to pop in her mouth, "I should probably talk to Jamison about it-"

"Talk to me about what?" The man in question asked as he arrived. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep since Sanga and Ashivon had last seen him.

Sanga took a moment to calm herself and steel her nerves, "I want to go back to the city. I might have family there."

Jamison paused, "It's possible, but this time will be different."

"How so?" Volgen asked, leaning forward. Her eyes were sharp and she looked almost nervous.

"We're taking some of the Intseh into the city as well-"

"WHAT?!" Sanga cried as she slammed her hands on the table. Ashivon pulled her back, even as she bared her teeth.

Jamison gave her a hard look, "They will have to understand that there is a world outside of their own and it is time for them to grow up."

She sighed angrily, "I'm not saying they don't need to, but they'd still be scared. I can only imagine how- how  _angry_ and _scared_ everyone is!" Ashivon nudged her gently and she completely deflated. "I'm sorry, Ash."

He shook his head and moved a hand to trace a small symbol into the table. Sanga watched it closely and she perked, "You want your old books?" He nodded and she slumped, "Alright. But... I'm going with you." He nodded, pushing his nose into her neck. Sanga chuckled and put her hand on the side of his head and dug her fingers into his hair. 

"I'm coming too," Volgen grit. The group stiffened, but no one protested. Volgen had just as much right as Ashivon to go to the city. She needed to see where her brother died.

Jamison nodded, "Pack for a week away. We'll keep supply lines running, but I don't want anyone running back because they forgot their socks." Hargens shrunk and the two escapees raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, that happened?" Sanga asked.

" _Look_ ," Hargens hissed. Volgen started laughing and slamming her fists on the table. Everyone else laughed and even Zariath chuckled quietly, nudging Hargens' head gently. She pouted and slumped into him. "Whatever..." She hummed. Sanga chuckled and she felt Ashivon laugh airily against her side. She smiled and let her head fall back, just enjoying his presence.

* * *

Sanga laughed as she watched Drooden pin Hargens, "There you go! It took you long enough!" She came forward and pat him on the back, "Alright, you were trying and your footwork has been getting better, but you're hesitating too much."

Hargens laughed as Drooden was pulled off her, "I think there's a reason for that." Sanga frowned as she knew the implications. The Intseh were on the sidelines, watching their matches. Doc and Jamison were on the sidelines, but if only to watch them fail. 

"You're not going to hurt each other. I'm teaching you the safer way. If I wanted you to hurt each other, you'd know it," She scolded. She clapped her hands, "Do you two want to try, and honestly  _try_ to take me down?" They hesitated and Sanga grit her teeth. She whirled around, "Ashivon! If these two fight me, are you going to be mad?"

He lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. He waved his hands in a denial motion and then wrapped them around his neck with an expression that screamed 'dead'.

She slumped, "Seriously, I'm not going to die again!" The others laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, but if you're down, you  _stay_ down, understood?" Hargens and Drooden nodded as they fell into positions. They both tried to rush Sanga, but she instinctively found the lesser of the two threats and watched for a possible action. He was holding behind Hargens and Sanga knew why. Drooden was  _scared of her_. It caused a rush of bitterness, but from where or for what reason, she didn't know.

She grit her teeth and didn't wait for him to strike first as he got within range. Hargens tried to throw a roundhouse, but Sanga caught it under her arm and caught her other ankle, making her fall. Sanga, still her other leg in hand, pushed her onto her back- hard. She saw Drooden getting ready to throw a punch, so she charged him sharply. He stumbled back, but didn't fall, even as Sanga huffed heavily.

"You. Are. Scared," She grit. He clenched his fists and steeled himself. Humoring him, she waited for him to charge her. She waited until he was within striking distance. She waited when he faltered and threw a punch. She  _didn't_ wait as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. He yelped as she pulled his arm over her shoulder and flipped him. 

Drooden gasped for air as Sanga loomed over him, knowing she knocked the air out of him. She sighed, "C'mon, try and get the air in your lungs. Relax, you're going to be fine." She knelt next to him and pulled him up to rub his back gently. "Just relax, you haven't broken anything, you just have to relax, ok?" He nodded and leaned more towards her.

"You were holding back," Volgen called, standing.

Sanga frowned, carding her fingers through Drooden's hair, "I'm not cruel."

"But it's no fun," Volgen said, walking over. She went on Drooden's other side and motioned to take him. Sanga let Drooden shift over and Volgen picked up him to carry him over to Zariath. He held the young soldier under his arm and nodded to Volgen. She smirked and turned back to Sanga. She had finished helping up Hargens, who stretched. She came over and sat on the ground in front of Zariath. She leaned back and smiled. He draped his tail fluff over her face and prompted her to smile wider.

Volgen barked, making Sanga look up in alarm. It was just enough for her to see Volgen charging at her and she threw herself into a roll. She had seen Ashivon fight so  _so_ many times, but how long would she be able to keep up? 

She looked up to see Volgen in a crouch, her tail swaying behind her, "I'm not going to use claws or teeth-"

"Or horns," Sanga cut in. Volgen's eyebrows rose and she looked back at Zariath. He was just as tense and he narrowed his eyes. Sanga paused, "What?"

"Ashivon brought that up too. Did something...?" Volgen mumbled. Ashivon's ears twitched and his head fell. Sanga paused and sighed. 

She raised her hands, "I'm..."

"Go ahead," Volgen said, waving. She watched as Sanga walked over and knelt in front of him and gripped his hands. 

She smiled reassuringly, "Hey, it's ok, no one blames you-" Ashivon shook his head and pointed at Sanga. She frowned in confusion and followed his finger. She blinked as she realized what exactly what he was pointing to. "The city- Ash, they were victims just as much as the rest of us. They don't understand. When they do-" He bared his teeth and Sanga deflated, "I... Sorry, Ashivon. I know I'm always too headstrong, but they don't know understand the other side of it. I'll keep it down." He nodded silently and nuzzled her head. Sanga smiled, but it was forced.

Volgen came over and sat down next to him nudging him gently, "Hey, sorry, we got curious, that's all."

Ashivon nodded and paused and looked at Sanga with a pleading look. She took one guess and sighed, "Only because I trust you." He nodded sadly and pulled her up. She held her arms out and Ashivon planted his feet and lowered his head, curling it in to himself. With a sharp and awkward jerk upward, his horns were aimed at the soft undersection of Sanga's jaw. Her eyes were closed and she was tense, even though she completely trusted him. It was a good thing she did. The sharpest point of Ashivon's horn was tucked neatly in the skin, but it was the barest amount of tension that kept the horn from piercing her flesh.

Volgen and Zariath were pale, especially as Ashivon ducked his head again and jerked it up. His arms were wrapped around Sanga, but the implications of what he was doing were  _very_ clear. Her jaw was bordered tightly by his horns and had it not been for him holding her up, her neck could have potentially snapped or broken if he jerked his head to the side.

Sanga was amazingly calm as she tapped his shoulder, "Ash, your face is not where I want it to be." He chuffed and lowered her back to the ground. He shook his head out as Sanga crossed her arms over her chest, blushing faintly. They looked at the others and saw the Intsehs' looks of ill. "What?"

"Our horns are... It's  _archaic_ ," Zariath spit. He bared his teeth, but not even Hargens trying to quietly calm him down could help. He clenched his jaw, "Ashivon, don't  _ever_ do that again."

Ashivon stiffened and cocked his head questioningly.

Volgen shivered and approached, "Ashivon, we have many ways of defense, but that... There's just something about it that makes other Intseh very and deeply uncomfortable-"

"It's because of Hret the impaler, isn't it?" Jamison asked. His tone was even as he leaned forward onto his knees, "The Northern who was known to string the jawbone of his kills along his horns as they branched out more and more?"

"He was a disgrace to our kind," Volgen snarled.

Sanga frowned, "Wait, how big were his horns? If he's that bad, there must have been dozens-"

"They were like a longhorn's. They expanded outward as he grew, but they were also growing heavier. It's what killed him," Volgen snarled. "We don't like to talk about it." Ashivon bowed his head and the older woman caught on, "Hey, he was going around and willingly killing people and was happy to do so. You had no choice." An unsure smile crossed his face, but his ears twitched. He stiffened and moved quickly, shoving Sanga and Volgen to the ground. 

"What the hell-" Volgen cried as she stumbled back.

Sanga had a similar reaction, but she was frozen. She knew Ashivon wouldn't attack her for a reason, so what was it? 

His eyes were tracing the nearby woods and he bared his teeth. Zariath picked up on it and tensed, pushing the humans behind him, "Ashivon?"

Ashivon didn't look away, but he drew a symbol into the dirt. Sanga looked at it and sucked in a breath, "Assassin."

Volgen screeched and took off into the forest. Zariath relaxed and looked to the others, "We should be in the clear."

"What about-" Sanga started.

Doc huffed, "Have you learned nothi' 'bou' her? If 'ere's someone ou' there, she'll find 'em." Jamison nodded in agreement and frowned.

"Ashivon, how did you-" Ashivon pointed to a nearby wall, and the shiny glint of metal caught their attention. Hargens went to grab them and brought them back with a frown. She dropped about five thin sticks carefully in Jamison's hand. He looked them over and he paused as he caught sight of something etched on the thin arrowhead. "Apparently, Divinity has some friends inside our ranks."

Hargens paled, "Wait, what? How- Sanga, did you know?"

"I was officially a healer, not a higher up! I didn't know everything!" Sanga bit back. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky, "Why am I not surprised?"

"We got a large amount of the threat, but not everyone," Jamison stated as he looked over the little contraption. He paused, "Sanga, you said you could recognize some poisons?"

She frowned, "Some, but from that? That has only small amounts so I wouldn't dare. If it is what I think it is, it's ricin. Beginners would sometimes get some into their bodies somehow and a few died every once in a while." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "Should we go inside? It's a little..."

Jamison hummed, "Don't be stupid. They won't try again so soon. Or they could be hoping we'd head inside and ambush us there." He took his notebook out of his pocket and tucked the darts carefully into it. Sounds crashed from the forest and Volgen emerged, dragging someone by the front of their shirt. She threw him before the group and snarled. They were draped from head to toe in green, but the mark painted onto the mask they wore was unmistakable. It was a member of Truth

"Try something, I  _dare_ you," She hissed, baring her teeth. The person scrambled back and ended up hitting Sanga's legs. Ashivon bared his teeth, but Sanga reached forward and pulled them up.

"Sibling, what be your name?" She growled.

They paused, "Sanga, sister mine, you need not whine, even if the staff fell upon my spine." They pushed their hands down, making their intentions clear: peace.

Sanga blinked, "Wait..."

Jamison narrowed his eyes, even as Hargens grinned. The soldier pushed forward, "Friend or foe, yes or no?"

"Friend, oh friend! No fiends here, only looking for my sister, the lost dear!" They responded. Hargens grinned and Doc pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, I'm going to need to retire if Divine keep comin' back from the dead," He grumbled. 

Sanga plugged the pieces together before she tackled the intruder. They rolled around and Sanga threw several awkward punches, but the person dodged each one much too easily. "You!" Sanga threw another, even as they rolled them over. "Little!" She pushed them off and stood. She charged them, "Liar!"

"Liar I may be, but it was you who set me free," They responded as they pulled their face disguise off.

Sanga rushed them again and pulled them in for a hug, "Shut up, Pennyroyal." The other woman chuckled happily and accepted the hug.

Drooden finally snapped out of his daze enough to look at them and then the group, "What'd I miss?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop bringing characters back from the dead. But I don't think I actually marked her dead outside of dialogue. It'll be explained? And don't worry, she won't become a part of the main scene. She'll fade off soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Volgen crossed her arms, "Look, I'm happy about this reunion, but that doesn't change the fact she tried to kill us."

"Poisoned they were not, but your attention they bought!" Pennyroyal chirped, pulled partially out of the hug, but still kept an arm slung around Sanga's shoulder. "I ask your forgiveness, but we have business," She responded, calming down.

Sanga huffed, "Pen, knock it off with the rhymes. Now isn't the time. How- how are you still alive? Why didn't you come forward and how are you-?"

Pennyroyal grinned and tapped the side of her nose, "In good time, but I shall still rhyme." Sanga groaned, but began to lean more on Pennyroyal. The wordsmith laughed and removed herself from Sanga's side, letting her fall. Ashivon was by her side in a second, glaring at Pennyroyal. She winced, "Oopsie doopsie."

"Ma'am, I hope you understand that your timing is less than desirable," Jamison bit. He approached Pennyroyal and glared at her, "I will have to let my sister and the Intseh rulers know about this."

She winked, "Who says they knew not? What if it was my secrets they bought?"

Sanga ran her hand down her face as Ashivon helped her up, "Pen, no one knows-"

"Are you trying to tell me my sister and the rulers  _knew about you_ and didn't think to tell me?" Jamison snarled. He grabbed the front of her shirt and his eyes cut into her, "I trust my sister a great deal-"

"So you'd trust my decision with the other rulers to keep some secrets close to our chest," Gabrielle stated as she marched forward. She came forward and pushed the two apart.

Jamison glowered at his sister, "I thought we agreed to not keep secrets-"

"Unless it was absolutely necessary, or did you forget that,  _Brother_?" She cut back. She puffed out her shoulders and Jamison grit his teeth and forced himself to relax. "I apologize for keeping this from you, but Divinity has spies of their own, ones that I don't know how close they are."

Jamison narrowed his eyes, "I  _sincerely_ hope you aren't insinuating I'm-"

The Queen raised her head, "No. I trust you, Brother, but sometimes, your twisted way of sharing information is unravelled and gets out. I couldn't risk it. The other rulers know about her and a few insiders and are giving them pardons as we speak. I am also to understand that we will be leaving in two hours, but we have some others travelling with us?"

He nodded, stepping back, "Volgen, Ashivon, and Sanga are accompanying us. They all have a goal in mind."

"I am to assume to find a murderer, answers, and a family?" She asked. The three in question nodded and the Queen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you all already packed?"

"We don't own much," Sanga said, looking between her and Ashivon. He nodded in agreement. Something clicked in Sanga's mind and she reached under the back of her shirt, "Jamison, I've been meaning to give this back to you." She pulled something out of her waistband and pulled out the jeweled blade. "Here." 

Ashivon's eyebrows rose at the beautiful weapon, but Sanga was looking at his questioning gaze. She was staring down Jamison, looking for some kind of answer, "This is yours, isn't it?"

Jamison sighed, "It is. Who told you?" He looked between the group in exhaustion.

Sanga frowned, "It doesn't matter, but trust is a two-way street,  _sir_. You said that yourself and we're thankful, but I hoped that a little bit of trust would have made sure this didn't happen."

"If you think you know us so well, then you know what I'm going to say," Jamison stated.

"Better safe than sorry," She huffed back, pushing the sheathed blade closer to Jamison. "I can understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not bitter about it."

Jamison held up his hand, "Keep it. Think of it as an apology for losing your ax." Sanga hummed and tucked the blade back into the back of her pants. 

"Now that pissing party's done, can we please get ready to go?" Gabrielle asked.

Hargens stepped forward and bowed, "My Queen, if I may..."

She smiled, "Hargens, reports of your mother and sister are consistent. We've gotten word that they're on their way back. They're unharmed physically, but..." Hargens nodded and rose.

"Thank you. I'm going to go wait with Dad until they get here," She whispered, marching off. Jamison sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting down again. Drooden looked over.

"So, I'm sorry, but... what just happened?" He asked, looking at everyone.

Sanga sighed, "My dead friend isn't as dead as we thought, we fought, and I scolded Jamison." Zariath frowned and clamped a hand on Drooden's shoulder in support.

Drooden blinked and buried his head in his hands, "I need a break."

"Then stay here. All personnel is going on temporary leave until this mess is all cleaned up, so anyone who wishes to go home is more than welcome to," Gabrielle stated.

He frowned, "No offense, my Queen, but I left home for a reason."

Zariath moved his hand to ruffle his hair, "You were always welcome at the Hargens' home, remember? I think Camille would appreciate any help in making sure Jasmine is safe."

Drooden nodded, "Alright. I... I'll head there."

Volgen came and sat next to him, tucking him under her arm, "Hey, kiddo, when you want to go home... I'll come with. I think it's time." Drooden hummed and leaned into her.

"Thanks, Vols. I'll wait til you get back, but... I might want the group there if it isn't too much to ask." Ashivon walked forward and ruffled his hair gently as well. "What is everyone with my hair?" Drooden grumbled. His eyes crinkled as he chuckled, "You two are welcome too. I might need to give Mom and Father a heart attack over what I've been doing."

Gabrielle hummed, "Give them hell for me. But may I remind you all that we don't have much time. Sanga, I want you to give Ashivon a quick riding lesson, unless he can jog for long periods of time." She whirled around and pushed on.

Sanga sighed and went up to Drooden, "We'll see what comes up, but if I can join, I will. I've been offered a training position."

"Really? What are you being trained for?" He asked. Ashivon laughed silent as Sanga stared at him. Drooden stared back. Somewhere, someone sneezed. Drooden blinked as he realized what she meant, "Sanga. I am so sorry. I've been..."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair as well, "It's fine, Drooden. Everything's been happening at once, but we all need a break. If you can keep your head above water, everything will be fine."

"Brother Jarmond said much the same, even when his fall was lame," Pennyroyal said, rolling her eyes.

Sanga looked over and pushed her friend lightly, "Oi, what did I tell you?" 

"I shall keep my rhyme, no matter the time!" She cried back.

Sanga laughed and leaned on her again, "How didn't they kill you? It wasn't some weird thing you learned from a book was it?" Her demeanor was completely relaxed, something the group hadn't seen with anyone other than Ashivon. Sanga trusted this person implicitly.

"Twas not me, but my attackers three. They were stupid to think I was alone, but their strike on my back was largely unknown! It was not my back they hit, but a rib in their angry fit! Allies kept to the shadows, but my form they did recompose!" Pennyroyal sang. Sanga slumped and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you had friends there to help, Pen. I know how much that must have hurt..." She whispered in her friend's ear. Pennyroyal froze and wrapped her arms around Sanga tightly. For a silent moment, they shared each other's pain. But just as quickly as it started, Pennyroyal was jabbing her fingers in Sanga's side, making her laughing and trying to pull away. It was random, but oddly endearing.

Volgen grit her teeth and leered at the women, "Don't you have anything better to do, pest?"

Pennyroyal faltered, but it was almost invisible for those who didn't know her, "I have time, but not all of it is mine! Gone you ask, and gone I am!" She walked off in the direction of the Queen and the others sighed. 

Jamison cut through the silence, "Volgen, Sanga, Ashivon, I would recommend you three go get ready. This will be an experience and my sister will leave without you if you're late." Volgen hummed and tucked Drooden under her chin.

"Don't pull a Sanga while I'm away-"

"Hey!" Sanga protested, but Ashivon nudged her. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I earned that one." He nodded and nuzzled her hair. She chuckled, moving so she could peck him on the lips.

Pennyroyal squawked from where she had been leaving and the group turned to her. Volgen raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know about them?" She shook her head and marched up to the couple.

Pennyroyal pushed Sanga to the side and pulled Ashivon's shirt down to glare him in the eye, "You hurt her, I  _will_ gut you." Ashivon swallowed and nodded and she released him with a smile, "Great! You two are really cute! See you!" She raced off again and disappeared. Her sudden reappearance left everyone Sanga reeling. She was evidentally used to it by now.

Sanga looked up at Ashivon, "Well, ready to learn to ride a horse?"

* * *

Ashivon swallowed as he stared at the creature in front of him. It was bigger than him, which instantly made him nervous, but he could tell the hooves could easily bash a hole in his head. The muscles were also powerful, and he knew they could pack a punch that could probably kill a man. However, Sanga was standing  _right next to it and talking to it like it was a baby_. Everything just seemed wrong about it and Sanga looked over. 

"You know, Daisy's probably more scared of you right now, right?" She asked with a smile. She waved him over, "C'mon, she's not going to hurt you." The horse snorted and waved her tail, making Ashivon pause. He crept over and Sanga grabbed his hand gently, bringing it closer to the horse's neck. He trembled, but when his hand touched the wiry fur, he paused. It was nice. Warm. He smiled and looked at Sanga. She nodded and pet the horse, "Yep. That's a horse for you."

He nodded, but when Sanga began to move away, he tensed and grabbed her hand again. She grinned, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to show you how to mount a horse. He watched as she placed a foot into a stirrup and pushed herself up. Her leg slung over and she smiled at Ashivon. "You put yourself in the saddle bounce just a little, and throw your other leg over. They have special stirrups for Intseh, I think."

"They do," Volgen said as she brought two studier looking horses over. "Our people don't usually use horses, but in a few circumstances, we do. If we used human's stirrups, our feet could slip through and we could get dragged, so we need toe covers. It also protects the horse," She explained, holding up a stirrup. There was a curved metal sphere, but on the inside, there was a small spot to put their feet. Volgen dropped it to put her foot in it and push herself up. It looked slightly uncomfortable, but it would keep them safer than human stirrups.

She passed the reins of the other to Sanga and chuckled, "Good luck, Sanga." She rode off to join the small procession. It was odd, but the two imagined that the leader of a nation would have more protection, but they figured the guards knew best.

Sanga sighed and looked at the hefty giant, "You're going to be a big sweetheart, aren't you? You're going to be nice and patient with Ashivon, aren't you?" She cooed, scratching the horse behind the ears. Ashivon pinned his own back and huffed, making Sanga chuckle, "Sorry, Ash. Let's get you up." She gestured him over and grabbed the stirrup, "Ok, put your foot in here, grab onto the saddle and pull yourself up and sit in the saddle, ok?"

He nodded and began to follow the directions, but somehow ended up in the saddle backwards. He looked at Sanga in confusion and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand in a sorry attempt of not laughing. He breathed lowly through his nose, almost resembling a quiet growl. The result only ended in her laughing harder and she bent over, trying not to start guffawing, but she was quickly failing. "Y-You can f-fix y-yo-your se-seating, y-you k-know th-that, right?" Ashivon huffed again before carefully turning around in the saddle. He shifted uncomfortably before Sanga went to her own horse.

She continued to guide him to the best of her ability, but soon, Ashivon was doing fine of his own, even if he was a little nervous. Volgen stayed near the queen, keeping her eyes closed and ears flicking constantly. Maybe she wasn't as much protection as she was... lookout? Gabrielle's eyes were sharp as they looked over the castle's outergate. Quickly, the group left.


	43. Chapter 43

Sanga's breath caught as she saw the city again. The past two days had been interesting to say the least, but Ashivon was more than happy to stop riding. Because of the later departure time, the trip had taken three days, even if it was a smaller group of people. Ashivon's voice was slowly returning, but he could barely manage purrs and growls. He found it out as they passed the other group.

The returning party was much, much bigger than either had been ready for. They were expecting returning soldiers, but there were dozens of people in garb with circle or line tattooes burned into their skin. Ashivon lowered his eyes, even as he knew that he would be able to keep most of his control. The groups passed each other, the crowds searched each other.

"Pretty lady!" A child called. Sanga's head snapped up at the familiar voice and she saw a small child bolting out of the crowd. Jasmine was almost tripping over her feet to get over and Sanga quickly dismounted. Camille was stumbling behind Jasmine, rushing to get a hold on her again. Sanga reached Jasmine first, pulling the child close and stabilizing her against her. Camille's eyes widened when she saw Sanga, but slowed. 

Sanga finally got a better look at the two and sighed in relief. She knew that Divinity took some kind of care of its prisoners, but they didn't always fair well in dark rooms with meager rations and potentially violent cellmates. Looking at Jasmine, she knew that the child had been protected, other than the rectangle that divided her left and right. 

"Hey, Jay, are you ok?" Sanga asked, helping keep the child upright. 

Jasmine nodded sleepily, "Yep! Mama's a little wonky!" She yawned and Camille finally walked over. She had a few injuries, including a black eye and she had a split lip, but it looked like those had been manually treated.

"Worry about me not, your wellbeing I sought," Camille said, kneeling next to Sanga. She cupped her daughter's cheek and smiled tiredly, "You are safe, so I will let my own chafe."

" _Moooooom_!" Jasmine whined. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, "You promised RaeRae you'd look out for yourself too!"

Camille sighed with a light tone, but Sanga stood, "Jasmine's right, you need to take care of yourself too. Har-Rayshal's waiting for you too. She got the news you two are ok, but Zariath's going to have a hard time keeping her under control." Camille's head snapped over and Sanga paused, "I should probably let her explain."

"Zeze and RaeRae are together?" Jasmine squealed, but Camille put a hand on her head.

"The time has come, your talk is done," She mused. Sanga helped her stand and one of the other groups' escorts came over to help them back. Jasmine turned and waved, causing Sanga to do the same. Jasmine ran back over and wrapped her arms around Sanga.

The little girl looked up, "Sanga, I things in the floors. They kept whispering things, but I couldn't hear what. Mom said I was imagining things." Sanga paused, but she couldn't say anything else as Jasmine ran back to her mom. Sanga returned to her horse and noticed Ashivon smiling at her. 

“What?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, but a quiet purr caught ther attention. Ashivon jumped and Sanga grinned, “Hey! You’re starting to get your voice back!” He nodded and opened his mouth to try and say something, but whatever it was, it was a weak, airy sentence that Sanga couldn’t have hoped to catch. He pouted, but Sanga reaches to put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, you don’t have to push yourself, ok?” 

He nodded weakly and sighed. He resigned himself to quiet purrs and enjoying the scenery. Sanga tried to push what Jasmine said to the back of her mind.

* * *

That had been yesterday, but Sanga knew that today was the day. She remembered taking the route and looked at a familiar village. Her eyes widened and she kicked her horse forward. Ashivon jumped at the movement and followed her, wincing as the saddle rubbed against his sore bottom. “Your Highness!”

Gabrielle and Jamison turned and Sanga slowed a short distance away, “Ma’am, I’d like permission to take a quick stop. There... are some people I’d like to thank.”

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes but looked at Volgen, “Go with them. Meet back up with us within an hour.”

”Whatever,” Volgen muttered before pulling her horse away from the protective circled surrounding the siblings. Someone instantly took her place and the group headed off. “There better be a good reason for this,” Volgen growled.

Sanga smiled and slumped a little, “It is. I have someone to thank.” Ashivon’s head swung over and he blinked. Sanga nodded with a grin, “It’s them.”

The village was just as busy as she remembered. Children too young to work ran along the main street, gawking at the Intseh as they rode past. Mothers pulled their children aside out of fear and Volgen frowned, “You weren’t kidding about humans not liking Intseh out here...”

”No, I wasn’t...” Sanga said, looking for a particular house. She knew they were fast approaching to where she had met the trio a few weeks ago. A familiar man standing before them and Sanga grinned and dismounted. She still gripped the reins as she walked over and bowed.

The man chuckled, "Ho there! It's been a while, young lady!"

Sanga laughed and straightened, "It has, but I wanted to say thank you for giving us the right direction."

"I told you before, young lady, that you could help us out by spitting in their faces. You've gone far past our expectations," The portly man grinned. "Did everything come in handy?"

Sanga nodded, relaxing, "More than you could ever know. The blanket kept us warm and dry."

He nodded and bowed, "My daughter will be pleased to know. I understand that Fenry's been busy?"

"You don't know the half of it," Volgen chipped in. The mayor's eyebrows rose and he bowed again.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I am the mayor of Cowfoot. And you are?"

Volgen tipped her head back, "I'm Volgen, member of Perseus Platoon."

He grinned as he rose, "So the group found you well?"

She huffed, "Decently enough. Thanks for not turning them in."

"It was our pleasure," The mayor stated. His eyes drifted to Ashivon and the Intseh in question pinned his ears back and rubbed his throat. "I understand. Were you one of this young lady's traveling companions?" 

Ashivon nodded uncertainly and Sanga looked to the mayor, "I just wanted to come by and thank you for everything. If it hadn't been for you, things could have turned out differently."

"Again, it was our pleasure. But I'm sure you have places to be," He mused. Sanga nodded and bowed again. Without much else to say, they parted ways.

Volgen hummed as they headed back to the main group, "They were nice, but... they're nervous about Intseh, aren't they?"

Sanga bowed her head and fiddled with the horn of the saddle, "You might... start hearing people call Intseh demons. They don't know any better."

"You're excusing them, Sanga. It's not ok. But they'll learn," Volgen stated, keeping her head high. "The mayor knew well."

"He was the one who pointed us towards Perseus Platoon, not just Fenry. He also warned us about Bellerophon and Hercules," Sanga mused. Ashivon growled lowly and Sanga frowned. They fell quiet and continued on their way.

* * *

 

 The return to the group was gradual, but they met around nighttime. Volgen instantly returned to Gabrielle's side, leaving Sanga and Ashivon. They let their horses join the others by the hay carts and they went to set up. As the night wore on, Ashivon and Sanga held close to each other. Ashivon's purrs were stronger and he could whisper very lowly, but it was still largely unintelligible. They were situated right outside the city's walls and they knew first thing in the morning, they were were going to go back to the place they had called home, even if it was anything but.


	44. Memories of those Forgotten

Sanga held Ashivon's hand tightly as they entered the city gates again. Garrison was their escort as the royal guard protected Jamison and Gabrielle. It appeared so far that no one had recognized Ashivon in the early morning light, but it was only a matter of time. The city's sleep schedule had been thrown into chaos, but that didn't stop the crowds from amassing at the newest arrivals. There were looks of terror, but the stronger-willed stood up front, ready to defend themselves and their neighbors if the demons saw to cause harm. Everyone knew who would win that fight anyway. 

The walk was longer than anyone remembered it, but they soon reached the inner gates of the city. Ashivon shook as he entered through the gate. Sanga hummed reassuringly, keeping a close eye on him. His tail was wrapped tightly around her ankle and she was worried he wouldn't be able to walk correctly without it, but she didn't protest. 

There were several people standing near the entrance, all Sanga recognized as people from this city. She had not seen them before, but they had the look. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and she looked at Sanga a few feet back, "You weren't kidding at the meeting." Sanga bowed her head, sad that she had to be right. It was a hard, angry, but tired, look in their eyes and in their faces, evident of a hard life. There was a slight hint of relief, but so many years of living in bitter fear had left its mark.

Gabrielle came forward and bowed lowly, "I apologize for not being here sooner. There were some delays."

"Your forces kept us company," One of the younger men spit. His dark chocolate hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back. The woman next to him growled and slapped his arm with the back of her hand. 

"Asmodeus!" She scolded. Her eyes cut into him and he narrowed a matching pair at her.

The oldest of the four clapped his hands, "Asmodeus, Dinah, calm yourselves!" The two younger quieted and the final member stepped forward.

"Forgive the twins, they forget themselves sometimes," A woman said as she held her palms out. Sanga stiffened as she recognized the pose. The woman's eyes caught on Sanga and she paled. The women stared each other down and Jamison stepped between them.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but if we can get this taken care of? There are some requests we have," He stated.

Gabrielle put a hand on his arm, "Brother, there will be time for that." He nodded and looked back at the three guests. Gabrielle nodded and looked to the older woman, "We have some guests who have so requests of their own-"

"They're  _demons_ , auntie-" Asmodeus hissed, but the woman snapped her head at him. He sneered back and Volgen stepped forward.

"I just want to find my brother's murderer, that's all," She said, raising her hands.

The woman paused, "Your brother... was the last executioner?" Volgen nodded and the woman sighed. "We can do that. Rickard is given a wide berth no matter where he goes, so he won't be hard to find."

Volgen nodded, "Thank you...?"

"Amrita. No last name," She said.

Volgen snorted, "Well, you're not the only one. The short one refuses to have a last name either." She pointed at Sanga and Amrita locked eyes with Sanga again. She narrowed her eyes and hummed.

"You look... familiar," Amrita stated. Sanga pushed herself more into Ashivon, who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You were... weren't you?"

"I had no option in the matter. I was raised on their grounds and you know how they get about people trying to leave the church," Sanga mused. Amrita chuckled quietly.

"Indeed. Were you the one who got away?" Amrita asked. Sanga swallowed. 

Her silence was enough of an answer and the old man bared his teeth, "You were the one who dragged this foreign force into our home-"

Gabrielle raised her head, "It was going to happen anyway. Divinity was stealing children from the Intseh kingdoms-"

"I'm sorry, the _what_?" Asmodeus grit. His fists were clenched and it did not go unnoticed. Gabrielle settled her gaze on him.

"Intseh. I believe the area knows them as Demons? They are as much of living beings as we are and they have wanted justice for their missing children for hundreds of years-"

Dinah got between them, but she was sideways, more of a barrier between the two spitfires, "Ma'am, we've all had our families torn apart by the church. Where is our justice?"

The Queen stared at her for a moment, "Your justice will be knowing that the Intseh will deliver a worse punishment than you could ever hope to. If any more Divine are discovered, I could speak to the rulers and ask you get to punish them."

"It was never your place to begin with," Dinah responded. "You are a Queen from a different land trying to take us over, so why should we trust you any more than we trusted Divinity? Because look at how loved they were." Her stance was defensive, but it was calculating.

Gabrielle's face softened, "Sanga has told us your history. How you first split. My kingdom was just as hurt in the First Schism. We lost a lot of people. My kingdom was still reeling when the Second Schism happened. We suddenly had countless refugees at our gates and we were still trying to figure out what happened exactly. Communication had been still flowing, but suddenly, it all stopped. Families who had kept in touch heard nothing. It may have happened centuries ago, but we keep the memory of our sister kingdom fresh." 

She took another step forward, guiding a guard of hers out of the way, "We are not hoping to take you over. We are offering citizenship until the remaining state can get back on its feet and make its own decisions. We will offer aid, military defense, and anything else required, but once your city feels as though it can stand on its own, we will talk more then. Is that acceptable?"

"Why should we believe you?" The oldest man asked.

Gabrielle turned her gaze to him, "Because we did everything in our power to ensure your city was as safe as it could be during the insurrection. Because I am here instead of a representative. I want to give you transparency wherever I can."

Sanga looked up and pulled a little away from Ashivon, "Oh Goddess, deliver these sinners, these sorcerers, these heretics who disgrace your name. Oh Holy Saint, child of her Grace, leader of the lost, guide us away from the unbelievers and demons of our hearts, for we have followed you for many days and many nights and call for your aid. Oh Goddess, leave us not with these murderers, these lost, for you have us found."

She lifted her hands, "The Church committed more sins, led more people astray, murdered more people, then we could ever hope to understand. If you want the stories of what happened inside, then we need to be able to tell it."

"And why should we believe you about the church?" The old man stated. Sanga narrowed her eyes and pulled her shirt collar down. The tattoo was still prominent and always would be.

She snarled, "I was a murder baby. You all know  _exactly_ what that means. I was raised, I was beaten, I was trained, I know the church from the way someone who was raised knows the church. They killed my mother, almost killed my best friends, almost killed Ashivon, and-"

"Sanga," Jamison stated. She clenched her fists and stood down, returned to Ashivon. He nuzzled her hair and pulled her under his arm.

"That- That's the executioner, isn't it?" The old man asked. 

Ashivon looked up and sighed, "T-That-" His throat was raspy and he coughed. "That w-was my old t-title, yes. I hated every s-second w-with Divinity."

Dinah turned to her brother, "I  _told you_!" She barked. "I told you he spoke that day, but you didn't listen!" Ashivon blinked in confusion.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked. Dinah whirled around with a tense look on her face.

"That the Executioner, the day before the escape- Oh Goddess, I-" She paled and took a step back, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean- please don't-"

Ashivon looked down, "I'm not g-going to h-hurt you. I-I don't want to hurt a-anyone a-anymore."

Sanga clasped one of his hands between hers, "Ash, you know you don't have to." He nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her head gently.

"You're... just... a giant teddy bear, aren't you?" Asmodeus asked. Ashivon blinked in confusion, but Volgen and Sanga laughed.

Volgen bent over as she tried to get herself under control, "T-Teddy bear?!" She pushed herself up carefully, "Yeah, sounds about right. He's still messed up, but who isn't?" Those who had lived in the city stared and she winced, "Sorry."

The old man ran a hand down his face, "Never in all my years..." He sighed, "Let's head inside to talk about the more... official matters." Gabrielle gestured forward and Amrita smiled. 

"I heard that there were some requests?" She asked, looking at the three.

Volgen nodded, "You heard mine, but Sanga and Ashivon had their own."

Ashivon tensed, "I h-had some books I w-want back."

Amrita's eyebrows shot up, "You know how to read?"

"I taught him the basics, but there was only so much I could do," Sanga stated. "The only problem is..."

"I l-left them i-in my o-old room," Ashivon said. His voice was getting a little stronger, but it was still cracking a little.

Amrita nodded, "I don't know the way there, but..." She looked at Sanga, who nodded.

"I know most of Divinity's spaces," She said. She took the lead and suddenly, the familiar march she so usually carried in Divinity's walls was back. Her head was bowed out of habit. She barely heard Amrita's pained gasp, but she only looked over her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I-I'll be fine," The woman said. "T-Tell me about your family?"

Sanga's head lowered and Ashivon went to meet her pace. His hand slipped into hers and she could raise her head. Volgen's eyes swept over the walls and winced, "Sanga's family is a bit of a touchy subject for everyone. Sanga, you weren't kidding about the Saint statues being everywhere."

Sanga hummed, "Yeah. The Saint was a... thought... of a mother, I guess?" She took a turn and suddenly, the floor slopped down. Ashivon sniffed the air and shuddered.

"Home sweet home," He grumbled, continuing forward. Volgen sniffed the air and clasped her hand over her nose.

She swore quietly, "What's that smell?"

Ashivon pinned his ears back, "Best not to think about it." Volgen shivered and gagged. Her eyes shone in the low light, but Sanga and Ashivon walked forward as if they knew this hall like it was the back of their hand. They probably did. Her horror continued to grow as she saw the cells. They were absolutely tiny, with barely enough room to pace properly, an open window, and what could barely constitute as a bed mat on the floor. Ashivon and Sanga stopped before a certain one and the human went to the opposite wall. Taking a key off a hook, she went and opened it.

Sanga looked at Ashivon, "Do you want me to get them?" He nodded shakily and Sanga pushed through to head to his bed mat. Rummaging through the folds, she came across several books.

"There are some in the wall next to it," Ashivon stated. Sanga looked up and saw a few loose stones. Pulling a few out gingerly, she saw what he meant. There were stones piled against a main support, and he had hidden them between the two. Pulling them down and adding them to the stack, she turned.

"Are there any others?" Sanga asked, walking out. Ashivon took them and shook his head.

Volgen swallowed, "W-Was m-my brother kept down here?"

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look and began to head in deeper. Volgen followed slowly, holding her breath. When they stopped, Volgen peered in. It was a cell just like Ashivon's. The bed mat was well worn and ancient. Rats had chewed through it from lack of use and there were scratchings on the walls. "C-Can you open it? I-I want in." Sanga swallowed and did so. Volgen entered slowly and began to trace her fingers over the signs. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she began to turn around.

"H-How?" She asked weakly, turning faster and faster. Her brother spent...  _years_ in this tiny little cell, wasting away. He slowly lost his mind in this place, in this place that didn't even see him as anything more than a wild animal. They might not have been able to see it, but he had carved his name, her name, their parent's names, over and over and over and over again on the walls. Volgen could see where he had started, shortly after arrival, with a shaky hand, but he continued as he grew, growing more and more used to it, but he also seemed to forget how the letters were shown and... Tears poured down Volgen's face as she realized that he lost more than just his mind. He forgot what it meant to live. He forgot his own identity. Her heart screamed at her that he probably forgot his own name, but she refused to believe it. 

"Volgen?" Sanga whispered shakily, snapping her out of it. "I know it's bad, but-"

Volgen snarled as she turned towards her, "No, Sanga you don't understand just how bad it was. He lost more than his mind, he forgot everything. He wrote our names all over the wall and I can tell he probably forgot what the words even meant. My brother didn't know who he _was_ anymore and I..." Her words died in her throat and she fell to her knees. A pained roar ripped itself from her throat and Sanga and Amrita covered their ears. Ashivon joined in the cry, but it was almost a mewl compared to his friend's roar. 

When Volgen ran out of air, she took a deep breath and began to sob. Ashivon looked like he wanted to comfort her, but he was far too scared of the bars. Sanga figured Amrita wouldn't have dared to enter, so she took a deep breath and entered herself. She kneeled next to Volgen and rested her forehead on the Intseh's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Sanga whispered, a few tears rolling down her own face. She could only guess the agony Volgen was imagining.

Volgen's head lolled onto her shoulder, "I hate Divinity, I hate everyone in it, I hate everything. I want my brother back. I just want my big brother." She continued to cry and Sanga wrapped a careful arm around her. Volgen leaned more into Sanga, who rocked her side to side gently. She let her cry it out and slowly, Volgen stopped crying. She sighed, and held onto Sanga tightly, even though her tears had long since stopped.

Sanga sighed and buried her forehead in Volgen's hair. It was softer than she originally thought, but Volgen started purring quietly. Sanga smiled weakly and began to hum the tune Drooden had sung before. Ashivon joined in from a short distance away and Volgen began to hum it as well. She pulled away and Sanga gently pulled her out of the room. "C'mon, this place isn't doing you any favors," She said.

"I know," Volgen muttered, trailing after Sanga tiredly. When they reached the ramp, Sanga paused as she could have swore she heard... whispers. She shook her head and continued on. Volgen grumbled, "Sanga, Ashivon, you tell anyone what happened, I will kill you."

Sanga grinned, "We know, Volgen. Do you want to go find Rickard?"

She swallowed, "I'll do that later. I... I just need to sit down."

"There's the garden around the corner. There seemed to be some kind of fight, but it is still one of the prettiest areas on the grounds," Amrita recommended. Volgen bared her teeth, but nodded. Amrita led them to a familiar small clearing and Sanga paused.

Ashivon looked over the clearing and his eyes settled on a very specific spot, "Why did you bring us here?"

"It is a good place to relax, is it not?" The citydweller asked, going to sit by a newly placed bench. "I asked someone if they could put a seat in here. The flowers are just going into bloom."

Sanga covered her mouth and took a few steps back, "I... I need to go."

Volgen's head rose, "Is this...?" Sanga nodded and ran off, but to where, she didn't know. Her feet just ran and ran and ran. They carried her past the old dormitory, still in use apparently, but now being run by some people in the city. They carried her past the kitchens, where the smell of cooking meat and breads wafted out of the chimney and windows. They carried her into the main building, where people were still gathering to pray, where Gabrielle was speaking to the city representatives, where Sanga had spent many days thinking about her life. She ended up in a quiet hallway and plopped into a familiar bench. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Sanga buried her face in her hands. She knew this was going to be tough. It was like the mission a week ago, but so, so different. Now, she had time to actually look at things, to introduce people to what her life used to be like. Volgen was finally going to see her brother's murderer-

A scrapping sound caught Sanga's ear and she looked up. A Saint's alcove was opening and there was a group of five exiting. They all held various weapons, but the insignia on them were the same. Sanga also recognized a few as some she hadn't seen at the trial. These were Divine that had slipped through Fenry's fingers. One of them saw Sanga and pointed, "Traitor!" Sanga tensed and when the group charged, Sanga took off. 

She knew she couldn't lead them to the leaders' room, if she even knew where that was, or to the room with those praying. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. The doors outside were too far, she'd never outrun them there, but... a doorway to her left caught her attention. Thoughts raced through her mind. She knew it was a risk. She knew that this wouldn't turn out well, but this was her one shot.

Sanga began the climb up the belltower.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Sanga cursed loudly as she dashed up the stairs, hearing the commands called behind her. She heard weapons strike the walls of the stairwell, aiming for her ankles. She didn't have much time. One floor... She looked up and saw the sunlight as she began to pass the second story. A trapdoor stood in her way and with a heave that sung of adrenaline, Sanga forced it open. She clamored through, panting wildly. She saw shadows of her chasers and slammed it down. 

"Where are they, where are they?" She panted, looking around. The bell tower was more of a roof supported by four stone columns, and it dominated the rest of building by at least another story. Her eyes caught the next building over and her breath caught. It was where she had left Ashivon and Volgen and Amrita! She walked over to the edge and cupped her hands around her mouth, "ASHIVON!" 

She could see him looking around in panic and she wanted to cry as she heard someone bang on the trapdoor. It would be opening in a second. "ASHIVON! UP HERE!" His head finally snapped over and he stood.

Volgen looked up as well, "Sanga? What's going-"

"Little bird!" Sanga screamed, just as the door opened. She couldn't see Ashivon, but she had to trust him. He had never failed her. 

When the group saw their target, she was standing on the very edge with her arms spread out, almost like she was asking for a hug. There was a defiant, terrified look in her eyes, one several of the group knew well. They had seen it as they went to collect prisoners for the executioner's ring. They had seen it as they wrenched nonbelievers from their family's homes. They had seen it for most of their lives.

Sanga stared them down and swallowed, "May the Goddess grant me ability. May the Exiled grant me protection. May the God offer me mercy." She tipped back and closed her eyes. 

She couldn't bear to look.

She never doubted him for a second.

* * *

Jamison blinked as he heard commotion outside the door, but thought nothing immediately of it. His sister was in the middle of discussing what trade agreements the kingdoms could run when Amrita burst in the door. Her eyes looked around and she slumped, "Thank the Saint."

The old man frowned, "Amrita-"

"We have an assassination attempt, Felix. Sanga just jumped from the bell tower to get away. One of the demons is chasing them down, but-"

Jamison stood and slammed the door shut. He drew his sword and waited by the door. The prince looked to the intruder, "What's Sanga's status?"

"Safe, I guess? I don't know! The Executioner lunged, but I was already at the door and- Goddess, don't let me faint!" Amrita sobbed. She collapsed against the other wall. 

Gabrielle stood and walked over, "You said Ashivon lunged to catch her?" She nodded shakily and the Queen smiled, "Then Sanga's fine. We'd hear it if she was hurt in any manner."

The old man-Felix- stood, "What do you mean?"

"When I stopped Sanga earlier, she was going to say that Divinity had killed her- twice. We have a priest with a special connection to the Goddess and they allowed her to be brought back, but on the second occasion, Ashivon was unaware of her wellbeing. He found out about her death and fell into a rage. It kept everyone awake until he lost his voice."

Dinah stood, "You mean-"

"-It's why his voice is so weak-" Asmodeus picked up.

"-and what you meant by 'messed up'," Dinah finished.

Gabrielle nodded, "After everything Ashivon's been through, you expect him to be without trauma?" The room looked down in shame and the Queen hummed.

A quiet knock on the door drew their attention and Jamison reached for it. "Wait, what if it's-" Amrita cried, but Jamison managed to pull it open anyway.

Sanga peeked her head in, "Hey, Volgen's rounded them up and called some of the others to help."

"Thank the Saint, Sanga!" Amrita cried, wrenching the door open the rest of the way. Sanga blinked, but Ashivon stood next to her, peering at everyone suspiciously. Amrita paused. It was clear she wanted to hug Sanga, but with the Executioner right... there...

Ashivon placed his chin on top of her head and his tail lashed behind him, "She's crazy."

"Not as crazy as her mother," Amrita quipped before realizing what she said. Sanga was pale and Jamison narrowed his eyes.

"You knew Haima," He stated. It was anything but a question. 

Sanga took a step forward and the two stood toe to toe. Amrita's face twisted and she took a step back, "Goddess, you look just like her."

"You knew my mother?" Sanga asked shakily. "I... Someone thought that I might have family, but because names are sometimes purged due to the executions..."

Amrita smiled weakly, "Sweetie, Haima was my baby sister. I always told her she shouldn't have married that bastard Ichor, but she loved him and... they had you. It was a mess, but..." She opened her arms, "I'm your aunt, Sanga."

Sanga's world paused. 

W-Was it true? Did she have a real family? Someone that could tell her about her family outside of what little she knew?

She tipped forward and into Amrita's arms, "I... I never thought... I mean, but-"

Amrita laughed, "I was always worried about you growing up, if you'd end up in a similar situation, or end up like one of those brainwashed jerks."

"Not quite," Sanga mumbled, clutching her newfound aunt.

Felix grumbled, "Amrita, this doesn't change things. Your niece is still the one who upended our entire society and not to mention is courting a demon."

Jamison frowned, "Intseh, and if you cannot fix your attitude, I assure you that it will be forcibly fixed."

"Then do so. This is our home and this is how things have always been done. If we have to give up our ways, so be it," Felix growled.

Asmodeus frowned, "Felix, don't make those kinds of decisions-"

"Shut up, boy. You're still young, you have no idea what you're talking about," He scolded.

Dinah slammed her hands on the table, "You are always so quick to judge, Felix. We didn't want this, but we know how to build bridges, and right now, they're the ones offering to help us get back on our feet."

The man leaned back in his chair, "We were fine before and we'll be fine now."

Asmodeus snarled, but he looked at the royal siblings, "I believe it would be best that you all leave for the time being."

"We have some talking to do," His twin growled, glaring at the oldest representative.

Amrita pulled away from Sanga, "And I need to join in this discussion as well. My own quadrant needs me."

Gabrielle bowed her head, "Of course, but we would like to request two things."

"That depends on what they are," Felix huffed.

Jamison sheathed his blade and stood next to his sister, "We'd like as many records of Divinity's as we can. We'd rather not have any more summonings take place, as it is what started this mess in the first place. We'd also like lines of communication set back up. If we can get news of what's going on here, we can get a better understanding of each other and perhaps a steadier alliance could be set up."

The twins shared a look before nodding, "First and second requests approved by second and third quadrant."

"Fourth quadrant approves the requests," Amrita stated.

Everyone turned to Felix and he deliberated. He thought for several seconds before sighing, "First quadrant approves. Just get out in three day's time. Agreed?"

The three other representatives nodded and the royals bowed, "Of course."

"Good. I'm sure Sanga knows where the commons are. She could probably show you were you could stay, if you're not already set up outside the walls," Felix gruffed.

"We're all set up outside. We may come and go, but all Fenrian forces will be out of the city by the third day," The Queen reassured. The others nodded and everyone shuffled out. There, they saw some of the royal guard watching over the five attempted murderers. Sanga glared at them as they passed, but they paled as they saw Ashivon snarling at them. They knew  _exactly_ what he could do.

Jamison narrowed his eyes, "What exactly happened?"

Volgen frowned, "Training exercise." Jamison nodded in understanding and the couple smiled before laughing quietly.

* * *

She couldn't bear to look.

She never doubted him for a second.

A pair of arms encircled her before she was pulled into a somersault. Hot breath blew all over her neck and she slumped. "You're absolutely insane, you know that?" Ashivon whispered in her ear.

"I knew you'd catch me," Sanga breathed, clutching him tightly. He pulled away just enough to press their foreheads together. She cupped his cheeks and played with the fur behind his neck. They lay there, absorbing the other's presence and Sanga smiled. "I love you so much," She whispered before pulling him in for a kiss. Ashivon quickly dominated it, pinning Sanga to the ground.

"Not again," Volgen grumbled, going over to kick Ashivon off. "Every damn time."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for waiting for me, everyone! I got a little caught up and found a new way to relax (TAZ), so I should be getting a little more into the swing of things again!


	46. Forgiving Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family stuff, but Volgen's 'arc' is over? I'm crashing for the rest of the day!

Ashivon held Sanga in his arms tightly as the two thought about what had happened. Sanga had almost died and found an aunt... Thinking further, the twins had called Amrita auntie... Sanga sighed and leaned further into Ashivon. He purred, tucking her under his chin. "It'll be alright, Sanga. I promise," He said. Sanga nodded and looked at Volgen. She hadn't said anything since coming back from the city and just stared at the grass in front of her. "You're worried?"

"Of course I'm worrried-"

"I can hear you two, you know that, right?" Volgen grit. Her eyes snapped up and she snarled quietly.

Sanga snorted, "I'm the only one who is allowed to piss you off this much."

Volgen lowered her head back down to rest on her arms, "Shut up, Sanga. I'm not in the mood." She let herself fall into her thoughts. The couple shared a look and swallowed. They had known Volgen for only a little bit, so they didn't know how to properly cheer her up. Sanga pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought of something, but now probably wouldn't be the best time to do it.

"What were you thinking?" Ashivon asked. He had a thought along the same lines, but he wanted to double check.

Sanga toyed with her fingers, "Nothing good. But..." She looked over and sighed, "If you want to go find  _him_ , let me know. I can probably help." Volgen hummed and curled up tighter.

"I... just need time. I can't believe- Ashivon, I am so sorry for what I said earlier-" She bit out, but shook her head. "Graces-" She clumped her hands in her hair and began to snarl to herself, cursing and snapping at nothing. It hurt the other two to see her like this, but there was only so much they could do.

"Volgen," Jamison stated as he walked over. Volgen shook her head and growled. "Your brother is dead. He's been dead. There is nothing you can do to change what happened," He stated, staring her down.

Her head whipped up and she roared, " ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY_**?" She stood and towered over him, baring her teeth and snarling menacingly. "How  _dare you_ -"

"You understand what happened to him, but none of that changes the fact he's gone. Do him and yourself a favor and remember him how he would have wanted: a man who loved his family and wanted to do right. If he was anything to you, then remember him in his best light. Your brother was the one who taught you  _everything_ you knew, so remember him like that. He would be angry if he knew you were beating yourself up like this. So remember he's gone. Nothing's changed, but he's  _dead_ ," Jamison lectured. He went to stand in front of her and glowered at her. Volgen shook as she reeled

"You are Volgen Liefde, the sister of the former taken and therefore his memory holder. Don't let it be tainted," He all but spit. Volgen growled, but it withered in her throat. Jamison stared at her for a moment before turning and leaving. He caught Sanga and Ashivon's gazes and he promptly looked away. They were in shock. This was... horrible. How could he say something like that-

Volgen sighed angrily, "Bastard. How the hell does he always do that?"

Sanga's eyebrows rose in worry, "What do you mean?"

"I  _mean_ , he always knows how to divert anger to him and away from whatever was making someone upset in the first place," Volgen spit, sitting put. She still looked angry, but more... resigned? She sighed and leaned back on her arms, "He's right, though. I hate to say it, I hate what Divinity did to my family, but... what's done is done. I still want to find that bastard, but... there's nothing I can do to change what happened to my brother." She snarled and looked up.

"Sanga, I'm taking you up on your offer. Let's go find him," She said.

"Let's go find my brother's murderer."

* * *

Sanga walked down towards a darker corner of town. If Rickard was living where he was supposed to be, he'd be in the secluded part of town. The area was almost completely abandoned, leaving the streets filthy and cold. The noises of the city filtered in, but it was an almost hollow sound. Whatever chatter did come from here was in the bars as patrons walked out, nursing hangovers. Volgen got several terrified cries, but most were too hungover to truly care.

The human swallowed as she noticed a man with a high-necked shirt sitting on a bench outside, nursing a drink. It wouldn't have been so obvious had it not been for the fact it was the middle of summer and almost no one had sleeves past their elbows and this man, with a guarded look in his eye, was wearing a dark turtle neck. He hadn't seen Sanga and Volgen yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Wait here," Sanga muttered, looking at Volgen. The Intseh frowned, but stuck behind a corner.

"Whatever, just don't die again," She grumbled. Sanga huffed, but left to approach the man. She went to lean on the wall next to him, watching the street.

The man sighed, "What do you want, kid?"

Sanga peered at him from the corner of her eyes, "I have a few questions."

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked quietly, taking a sip. "Shoot."

"How do you feel about these Fenry forces coming in? These idiots think they can march in and overthrow our protectors-" 

"Protectors my ass," The man growled, taking another sip of his alcohol. "They're a bunch of hypocrites. Let them come in, I say."

Sanga hummed, "Sounds like you have experience, what happened?"

The man snarled and threw his glass, "Look, girlie, you know exactly who I am, don't you?"

"Rickard Garithan, right?" She asked. He stood and loomed over her.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Rickard grit.

"It's not what she wants. It's what I want."

Rickard turned and froze, "W-Wait, what?" He scrambled backward, running into Sanga in the process. He held her in front of him, gripping her shoulders tightly. Sanga winced and Volgen snarled loudly.

"Put her down, she has no part in this," She stated, walking closer. She pulled Sanga away from him and stood eye to eye with her brother's murderer. "Do you know who I am?"

He shook, "I-I killed you! I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to, b-but I didn't want to die!" He looked into Volgen's eyes and swallowed, "I'm sorry for what I did, but... you gave up."

"I _never_ gave up," Volgen hissed, but Rickard teared up.

"N-No! N-Not like that! You still fought, but... your heart wasn't in it! I didn't want to kill you, but... I had people waiting for me," He whispered. "I swear, I..." He sighed, "I want to repent. I will never make up what I did to you, but... Please, I have people to look after, don't kill me."

Volgen raised her head, "You killed my brother. I was his little sister and I've been looking for what happened to him all of my life. I have done stupid things, killed people out of rage, and hurt those who mattered most, but I cleaned myself up. Why should I believe you?"

Rickard took a deep breath, "Because, I did everything I could. I was drinking because I just became a grandpa, please. I want to see their face just one more time if you're going to kill me. I... I won't blame you. This has been a long time coming." He wiped his eyes, "Please, don't hurt them, I... I just want to see my grandson one more time."

Volgen thought something out and nodded, "I want to meet them. Your family. I won't hurt them. I swear on my pride and my life." Rickard looked horrified, but nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He pleaded, and began to march off. Sanga stared as Volgen kept pace. The Intseh's head turned and she motioned for Sanga to follow her. Sanga nodded and followed.

Rickard led through alleyways, through empty streets, and through a doorway. A large black diamond outlined the door and Sanga gasped as she saw it. It was the mark of a murderer, signifying who exactly lived there and that the house would be forever cursed. Volgen ducked through it and she had to keep her head bowed as she walked through the main hallway. Rickard was standing in a doorway on the right, looking happy, but torn. Volgen peered her head through the door and her eyes widened at the scene.

An exhausted woman sat on the bed, cradling a baby. She had a happy look on her face, but she didn't look up, "Hello, Papa. Did you bring guests or more of your friends?"

He swallowed tearfully, "I, uh..." His breath shook and his daughter looked up, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. She screamed, causing the baby to do the same. 

"P-Papa, w-why is there a demon here?!" She cried, pushing herself closer to the wall and clutching her baby to her chest. More footsteps echoed through the house and Rickard turned to the deeper end of the hallway.

"Cerberon, stay there," He called. He sighed and looked back to his daughter, "Metella, this... This is goodbye. I wanted to say goodbye." He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling his daughter close.

She squeaked and looked at her father in fear, "Papa, what's going on? Why is there a demon in our house?!" Her baby was still screaming, but Rickard shushed him, pushing his hair back.

"Shh, Baby. Everything will be fine. I know I've done bad things, but... know that I love you," He sobbed, kissing the baby's forehead. He looked at his daughter and cupped her face, "Moonpie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do anything, but I... I wanted you to grow up happy and strong and you're safe, ok? I'm paying for my sins."

"What's their name?" Volgen asked quietly. Her eyes were focused on the baby and Metella cried, clutching her baby close once more.

Rickard glared at her, "You said you wouldn't harm them."

Volgen sighed and entered the room, still hunched over, "I'm not. I... Can I see them? I'm not going to hurt them, I promise." Rickard bit his lip and nodded.

"Papa!" Metella screamed, but Volgen was plodding over slowly. She squat next to the bed and sniffed the child before nuzzling their forehead. Metella was shaking, but she was in awe of the deadly creature almost acting like a cat towards her baby.

"What's their name?" She asked again, bringing her tail towards the little one's hand for them to play with. Chubby fingers wrapped around the tip, clutching tightly.

Metella paused, "We... haven't decided yet."

"Name him something proud. He is an innocent thing," She whispered, nuzzling his head again. She stood as much as she could and glared at Rickard, "You  _will_ take care of that child until the rest of your days,  _do you understand_?" Her gaze was sharp, and she pointed at the baby.

Rickard nodded, "I-I swear. D-Does that mean-"

Volgen snarled, "I want you to understand that the only reason I'm not killing you is because I want you to protect a life when you took one. Sanga told me you killed someone. I don't know who, but I don't care. You protected your daughter in turn. You killed my brother and in turn, you will keep that child safe." She gently took her tail out of the baby's hold and left. Sanga pressed herself against a wall so Volgen could storm out. She peeked back in the room and swallowed.

"May the Goddess grant you strength," She muttered before running after Volgen. The Intseh was waiting out on the street, crying quietly. Sanga walked over and put a hand on her arm, "Hey, you did a good thing."

Volgen nodded and sobbed, "I know, but... I feel lighter than I have... ever... What is it?"

Sanga smiled in understanding, "That's forgiveness, Volgen. You might not have forgiven him, but... I think you've begun to forgive yourself." Volgen laughed and looked up.

"Maybe. I just hope my brother is proud of me," She whispered. Sanga hummed and began to guide Volgen back to the gates.

"Hey, Volgen, I'll race you back?" She grinned. 

Volgen narrowed her eyes, "Try me." 

They took off, feeling lighter than air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get that off my chest.


	47. Rejection

Sanga sat at the campsite, staring into the fire, when a small group came to join by the fire. She and Ashivon looked up, only to see Amrita, Asmodeus, and Dinah. They were tense, but not nearly as much as when Volgen narrowed her eyes at them, "What do you want?"

"I-We... wanted to see our family," Amrita said, swallowing nervously.

Volgen bared her teeth, "I don't know who you are, but you have no family here-"

"Volgen," Sanga interrupted, looking at her nervously. Volgen paused and stared.

She blinked, "No way. When did this happen?"

Amrita opened her palms to the familiar stance from earlier, "It was after the incident. I prayed that Sanga would come back-"

"Don't say it. Bad things happen when people say that," Volgen interrupted. She looked to Sanga, "Look, Sanga, I'm not going anywhere, but I'll keep my mouth shut if you stay here." Her tail was wrapped tightly around her own ankle and Sanga knew what she was saying. Volgen was... nervous for her? She couldn't tell if it was that these people made her nervous or not, but Sanga nodded to her. The familiar presence of Volgen would be reassuring in some odd sense. It was a realization that put Sanga off.

"You can stay," She whispered. Her brown eyes drifted to the three matching pairs and gestured to the places by the fireplace. They took a seat as far away from Volgen and Ashivon as they could. Ashivon hummed and placed his chin on top of Sanga's head. She laughed and leaned into him, "Thanks, Ash."

"Anytime," He muttered, wrapping an arm around her.

Asmodeus frowned, "Keep your hands off our cousin, monster." Ashivon tensed and snarled, but Sanga put a hand on his arm.

She glared at the man, " _Don't_ _ever call him that again, do you understand_?" He shrunk, but he still glared at Ashivon.

Amrita sighed through her nose, "I'm sorry about his behavior, he... well, the twins grew up with stories of their aunt and they were always curious about you. But now... you're...  _here_. I can't even begin to believe..."

"So... who else is there?" Sanga asked quietly, pushing her back more into Ashivon. She was scared and the familiar warmth anchored her. Ashivon purred, trying to relax her more.

Amrita smiled ad grabbed a stick out of the fire. The flames flickered out and even as the end glowed brightly, she pushed it into the dirt, "Your grandparents are deceased now, but there was me, Haima and the twins' father. We were close, but we each had our little quirks. I was the passive one, my little brother was the angry one, and Haima... she was the adventurous one. She never could take no for an answer, so it surprised us when she started dating Ichor. She always said he grounded her... but that turned into something else." Her eyes were downcast, but even after all these years, memories seemed to play in her eyes.

"I kinda remember Auntie Hay, but I was a toddler when, well..." Dinah trailed. Asmodeus wrapped an arm over her shoulders and stared into the fire.

"Dad was... pissed, to say the least, when Auntie died. He went started flying into blind rages and we started spending more time at Auntie R's," Asmodeus spit. 

Sanga swallowed, "I-I'm sorry."

He snarled, "Doesn't matter. He killed Mom a few years ago, and you know where that story goes." He looked up and glared at Ashivon. "Bastard." Sanga looked at Amrita for some kind of scolding, but there was none. Ashivon was also frozen behind Sanga and she pulled away. Volgen was watching the entire scene play out with sharp eyes and the couple knew that she probably wanted to say something, but she was a woman of her word.

Sanga leaned forward and glared at Asmodeus, " _You don't understand Ashivon. You don't understand what he had to go through. You don’t understand what he was forced to do. He got me through hell. He would never willingly hurt me-_"

"Willingly?" Dinah asked as she perked up.

Sanga's eyes snapped over and she snarled, " _Don't._ If you even think about tearing us apart, leave. He is my everything and he was there for everything. If you can't handle that, go." 

Asmodeus clenched his fists and got up. He glared at Sanga and spit. "Don't even think about coming back when he hurts you." Sanga grit her teeth and pointed back to the city.

"Leave. As far as I know, I never met you," She stated.

Dinah watched her brother leave and turned her gaze back. She stared at Ashivon, noticing his scared expression, "You... didn't know it was Sanga's uncle, did you?" He turned his eyes towards her and she squeaked in fear.

He looked down, "I..." He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Sanga turned and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away sharply, but Sanga growled.

"Ashivon, remember what I told Volgen? I don't blame her brother for killing my mom-"

" _YOUR BROTHER KILLED MY AUNT?!"_  Dinah screamed as she stood. Her eyes burned and she looked angry.

Volgen lifted her head, but said nothing. Her eyes drifted to Sanga, who nodded. The Intesh turned her gaze back to Dinah, "He was forced to. All Taken are forced to kill or risk death themselves-"

"Then he should have let her win! She was my aunt!" Amrita shouted. Her gaze turned to Ashivon, "And it was you who killed my dad!"

Sanga placed a kiss on Ashivon's cheek before standing. She walked over to Dinah and stood toe to toe, "They had no option,  _cousin_. Pick your next words wisely."

"Don't even call me that,  _traitor_ ," She hissed before walking away. Once more, Amrita said nothing as she hid her gaze. 

Sanga glared at her, "You sure are passive, Auntie. Are you going to make a comment or are you going to stay?" Amrita stood and walked over to Sanga. She pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed.

"You're so much like her, I... I can't," Amrita sobbed. She shook her head and squeezed Sanga. "I have to go catch up with the twins, and even if it goes against  _everything_ I ever learned about dem- intseh or whatever, so long as you're happy and don't turn out like your mother and father... I'll always welcome you back, no matter what your cousins say."

Sanga hummed and wrapped her arms around her aunt, "Please, learn to see him the way I do. He's not bad, I promise. He's been through a lot, but he's been there for me. Give him a chance."

Amrita pulled away and stared into Sanga's eyes. She seemed to search for... something... before finding it. She pulled away and walked over to Ashivon, "I guess  need to welcome you to the family, huh?"

His head snapped up, showing the tears in his eyes, "W-What?"

"The twins might not accept you, and it'll take time for me not to be scared of you and your kind, but... take care of her? Don't let her turn out like the rest of her family," Amrita smiled. She held out a hand and Ashivon took it nervously. He shook it delicately before pulling back. Amrita bowed her head and backed away, "I-I'm sorry, I have to-"

Sanga bowed her head, "Don't let this interfere with the kingdom, Amrita. This is personal, not business."

Her aunt swallowed, "Sanga-"

"Auntie, please," She begged, not looking at her. The woman jolted, but nodded, running off. Sanga took a deep breath and plopped down to Ashivon. "Ash, I... I'm sorry you had to hear that-"

"Why?" He asked.

Sanga blinked and looked at him, "What?"

Ashivon shook as he looked at her, "You- you were so excited to maybe meet some family and- you just- for me- I don't-"

Sanga smiled and pushed herself into his side, "Ashivon, I've known you for a long time, you've been there for me. They weren't, even if they didn't have much choice.  _We_ didn't have much choice, but we tried and did it. And family supports you, they don't cast you out just because of who you love. Screw that." She moved and cupped his face gently, "Ash, not once have you tried to leave me, even when I scared you senseless-" Volgen snorted at the pure truth of the matter, "-so why should I leave you? Family is what you make, right?" She kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a hug.

"I am never leaving you," She swore.

Volgen grimaced, "You two make me sick, but I'm going to throw my two farthings in. Sanga, you knew this trip wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Even if your family  _had_ come to terms with the fact you were a part of Divinity, you were also the one who threw their city into chaos and they don't know what's going to happen now. There was going to be no way that they just accepted Ashivon either." She looked at the man, "No offense, brother, but you and this city don't have a very clean history."

"I accept that, but I'm still- why did-" Ashivon sputtered.

Volgen growled, "Because she loves you, you dolt! She's known you, she trusts you more than anything, yesterday showed that, but she doesn't know these people. They may be a part of her, but never on the same scale as you are!" 

Sanga nodded, "I... I guess I also let myself get delusioned a bit, after seeing you come home, I guess." Ashivon's ears pinned back as he understood  _exactly_ what she meant. His reunion was slightly similar to hers, but his family seemed to be more openminded, even if it was angry on his mother's part, but she was still warming up to Sanga. This... This was something completely different. They barely tried in comparison.

Volgen growled, "Well, practice what you preach, Sanga. When the group gets back together, we're piling."

"I'm sorry?" Sanga asked. 

Ashivon purred lightly, "You're in for a treat."

* * *

"What the hell?" Asmodeus cried as Sanga walked into the conference room behind Gabrielle and Jamison. The royals had been updated on the situation and assured Sanga that they wanted her present.

Gabrielle raised her head, “Sanga was instrumental to bringing Divinity to its knees. There is no reason she shouldn’t be here on professional business.” This hit was low, but the message got across.

Dinah nodded, “Understood. I want you to know that this is being seen as an attack on the people.”

”Shut your mouth, girl,” The old man huffed. He turned to the others, “I don’t like you, but I didn’t like Divinity more. If you keep to your word, that’s fine. But keep your...” He narrowed his eyes at Sanga, “business... out of this.”

”This was my home too, Sir. I remember the celebrations, the storms that swept the streets, and know the stories just as wepl as you do,” Sanga stated. She stared the man down and he huffed again.

He tapped his fingers on the table, “I have to give you some credit there, but you were still Divinity.”

Sanga bowed her head, “And I’ll spend the rest of my life being reminded of that. But there are some who are trying to pick their lives back together, Sir.” 

Jamison clasped his hands behind his back, “I’m sure you are aware that we had people within Divinity that helped ensure our-“

”I don’t think you get it,  _sir_ ~~~~. We don’t want your help. We were giving you three days to get out,” Asmodeus snapped.

Amrita purses her lips, “Az, calm down-“

”No, you’re siding with that traitor! She freed the Executioner for Goddess’s sake, and you come back and-“

”Brother,” Dinah whispered, but her brother growled.

”NO! You remember how everything was! Back before Auntie died, back before Dad got drunk worse than usual and killed Mom, back before she left and everything went to God’s Arms!” Asmodeus yelled. 

The old man stood and slammed his hands on the table, “Shut your mouth, child. You’re letting your memories lead you. You only got this position because of your place as a protector, but if the people hear that you are slandering their Savior, I don’t imagine that will go over well.”

Asmodeus glared at him but quickly took his seat. Dinah glared at him, but turned her gaze to Sanga, “What I said to you still stands, but I want the best for my quadrant. I haven’t seen some of the older people in there smile as much as they have in the past week, so I think I can deal with the fact my cousin sides with a murderer.”

Sanga pauses before clenching her fists, “He isn’t the only killer.”

Silence dominated the room as the truth sunk in. 

Amrita swallowed heavily as she stared at her niece, “I’m sorry?”

”They attacked us, but... I struck a man and... he didn’t get back up,” She whispered. She knew her words may have been quiet but they still echoed around the room. She peeled up, but her aunt was panting and pale. 

“Get out. Don’t come back,” She hissed. 

Sanga stiffened, “Aunt-“

”Don’t call me that. You’re not my niece,” She growled. Her brown eyes lifted and showed the angry tears in her eyes. “Get out! You are no better than my brother or your father!” 

Sanga reeled, but Jamison guided her gently out of the room. He led her out of the room and nodded to a faceless figure. They tucked her under their arm as tears began to leak out her eyes. H-Had she gotten her hopes up too soon? M-Maybe she thought too soon... Maybe family wasn’t something she was meant to have?

Thoughts swirled in her head and all she knew was the person guiding her... somewhere. They could have led her over a cliff and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

It wasn’t until a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and a deep purr shook her that Sanga understood where she was. She was safe. She was with Ashivon. He pulled her into his warmth until she could finally let herself go.

Another person joined the group, almost curling around them even more. Ashivon growled, but the newcomer purred their support. He relaxed, “I’m sorry, Sanga.”

She sobbed, “Nothing really changed, right? I don’t have a family-“

”You have us,” Volgen whispered in her ear. “Ashach has practically taken you in, Drooden your little brother. Zariath is the protective uncle and Hargens the crazy aunt. Jamison is your jerk cousin and I’m sure Heravon will come to adopt you like she did this crazy old hag.”

Sanga laughed, “You said it, not me.” She sobbed again, but another laugh tore its way up her throat.

Volgen growled, but she nuzzled Sanga’s shoulder gently, “Shut up, but practice what you preach, idiot. Family is what you make it. We’re here for you.”

Slowly, surrounded by warmth and family, Sanga fell asleep. Ashivon looked up, “What happened?”

”From what I could hear, Amrita heard that Sanga murdered someone and went off her chain. She accused Sanga of being no better than her uncle and father and... Murder touches a little too close to home, I guess,” She whispered, shrugging. “Either way, Sanga will need some time.”

”I’m not leaving her side,” Ashivon glowered.

Volgen nodded, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if Volgen seems a little ooc, I’ll address that, I promise. But if the later part of the chapter’s composition is a little weird... my computer broke. I took it to a repair shop, but I don’t know when I’m getting it back. I’m writing this up on my phone right now, So mercy, please!


	48. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad jokes and good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still writing this on my phone, so if there are any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them?

Sanga’s head was downcast as they rode back into the city. There were cheers, but there wasn’t a special celebration per say. The gate guardians nodded to Gabrielle as they opened the gates. In the courtyard, Sanga spotted Drooden, Doc, and Zariath, but Hargens was nowhere in sight. Ashivon was quiet as well, but he did it more out of respect. He was still in a little bit of shock after finding out about one of his victims. Volgen was close to them, but she still was giving them distance.

Drooden came over first, “So, how’d it go?”

Sanga cast her gaze on him before looking away, “Nothing changed really.”

Ashivon looked at her in concern before looking down at Drooden, “Apparently communication and some trade will open, but they want nothing to do with Fenry.”

”Oh...” He mumbled.

Zariath came over with Doc, “How did your personal-“

”I’ll tell you later,” Volgen cut in. She looked at Sanga, but it was all the commanding officer needed to know. 

He nodded, “Hargens is with her family in the infirmary. They’re fine, except for shock and the effects of their living conditions.” Sanga nodded, but dismounted. Doc blinked, finally noticing the books tied to Sanga’s back. They looked old and mildly decaying, but they were still in readable condition. Given Volgen’s relaxed, albeit quiet, nature, she must have found her brother’s killer. What she did with him, he didn’t want to know. But apparently, Sanga’s goal didn’t work out.

She walked around and began to guide her horse to the stables. Ashivon quickly did the same, but he didn’t say anything. Zariath looked at Volgen once they were out of earshot, “What happened?”

”It was bad, Zariath,” She hissed. “She found she had family, but... they found out her relationship with Ashivon and found out she killed someone and... She had to make a choice: Ashivon or them.”

”She chose Ashivon, didn’t she?” Drooden asked, petting the neck of Volgen’s horse. It huffed and he backed off, “But it sounds like there’s more?”

Volgen nodded, “It wasn’t just my brother who killed a member of Sanga’s family. Her aunt compared Sanga to her uncle and her dad. It... She needs to know she belong here, Sir.”

Zariath paused at the honorific and nodded, “Of course. I’ll let them know to tread carefully.”

”Ashach is going to have a field day spoiling Sanga,”Drooden laughed. 

“You jus’ wan’ ‘im to stop coddlin’ you,” Doc chuckled.

”Mostly,” Drooden mused.

* * *

Sanga trudged back to the room wearily. She insisted on staying to help brush down the horses. Ashivon was still skittish around the creatures, so Sanga told him to go catch up with his parents. It was welcomed help, but after a few hours, the actual stablehands pushed her out and back to the castle. She knew the rest of the group probably knew already and dreaded the visit. 

She paused outside the door and rested her head on it. Sighing, she slumped, “Fuck.”

”That’s a bad word!” Someone called from inside the room. Sanga froze and a quiet laugh crept out of her chest. She pushed herself off the door and slowly pushed it opened. Peeking her head through, she saw a giant pile of limbs amassed on the corner mattress. Even if a few people were slightly more pulled away, most of the group was there.

Zariath was pressed against Hargens and his nose buried in her hair, but he still leaned back across Volgen’s legs as her upper half was strewn across Drooden’s lap. Heravon was coiled across Hargens’ and Zariath’s legs, and Ashach and Ashivon were tangled with their backs to the Intseh woman. Doc sat off to the side, but still within arm’s reach for several of the group. All in all, it was a mess, and everyone was staring at her. Ashach grinned, waving his arm frantically, “Sanga! You’re back! Get over here!”

Sanga swallowed, “Um, I think I’m just going to go to bed-“

”That wasn’t a question, young lady,” Ashach scolded lightly, but it was anything but. There was a smile on his face that told her he was mostly messing with her. His grin grew larger as she hesitated behind the door, “C’mon, you’re not in trouble.”

Hargens giggled from two people over, but Zariath squeezed her a bit. She giggled harder at the movement, but Volgen’s tail lashed the two on the back of their heads. Drooden snickered and Hargens reached to pinch him. Zariath grabbed her arms and pinned her against his chest, smiling. If he whispered something to her, Sanga couldn’t hear.

She slowly entered and walked towards them, “What’s going on?”

Ashivon smiled gently, “This is a pile, apparently. They’re a group bonding thing?”

”I... think I’m just going to bed,” Sanga muttered, grabbing her elbow. She turned to one of the bed that were unclaimed and began to head over when she heard movement behind her. Sanga whirled around out of instinct, but someone was already grabbing her and carrying her over to the group. 

Ashivon’s eyes were wide, but Ashach was- oh, He was the one carrying her. Sanga squirmed, “Put me down!”

He huffed and plopped down, placing her between himself and Ashivon, “Nope. You’re staying here and suffering through my jokes now.” He grinned and looked at Ashivon, “I don’t trust the trees outside, son.”

Ashivon frowned, “Why?”

”They seemed kind of shady,” Ashach snickered and Hargens groaned loudly.

Drooden laughed, “Sanga, did you know that Volgen used to hate fur? But then it kind of grew on her.”

Volgen groaned this time and Sanga buried her face in her hands. Hargens reached her foot past Heravon and poked Sanga, “Hey, it could be worse, they could be worse. They could be telling the bad ones.”

”Hey, how do astronomers throw a party?” Doc asked, a faint smile on his face.

Ashach looked over with a grin, “They planet!”

”Why did I marry you?” Heravon sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He purred loudly, looking at her.

”Because you love me,” He sighed.

Volgen groaned, “Hey!”

Hargens froze as she knew what was coming, “Oh no...”

Aschach, Drooden, and Doc all looked at each other, “Hay is for horses!”

Sanga trembled in a poor attempt to not laugh, but Ashach poked her side, “C’mon, you know you want to. Smile~” He continued to poke her, even as Sanga lurched into Ashivon’s side, “C’mon, smile, you know you want to~ Smile!”

Eventually, Sanga laughed and pulled her hands away from her face to push him away, “Ok! Enough!”

“There it is!” Ashach smiled. “Alright, so now that you’re in a better mood, do you want to tell us something?”

Sanga instantly went back on her guard and leaned into Ashivon. He coiled his arms around her, purring gently, “You can tell him anything.”

An idea hit her as she failed miserably to keep a straight face, “Anything.”

”Thata girl!” Ashach laughed, rolling off the pile.

Heravon tutted and looked at Sanga, “Child, what have you done? The last time he laughed this hard, he almost peed himself.”

”Almost? He did,” Volgen huffed.

”He’s getting old,” Heravon quipped.

”Oi, if he’s gettin’ old, wha’ does tha’ make me? Or Volgen?” Doc huffed.

Zariath looked over, “Old.”

Drooden laughed and Sanga joined in. Hargens gasped and she looked up at Zariath, “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor!”

”It would break my persona of the stoic commander,” Zariath mused.

“Please. We’ve all heard you snore and have had Hargens kill spiders for you,” Volgen hissed.

Drooden nodded, “Remember that one day on patrol and a butterfly landed on his nose and he glowed for a week? Beautiful.”

Sanga and Ashivon shared a bemused look as the woman and teenager cut into Zariath. The more they spoke, the more his face twisted. Hargens tried not to laughed and scoot out of his grasp, motioning for Heravon to get off his legs. The mother snickered as she seemed to know what was coming.

”...And the time he accidentally threw Hargens-“

”I’m going to throw you two if you don’t start running,” Zairath hissed as he rose suddenly and whirled around. Volgen and Drooden stared in shock before they shared a look.

”RUN!” They bolted in different directions. Zariath knew he had no chance of catching Volgen and darted after Drooden. The teenager seemed to know this was a joke and threw off his shoes before he went leaping on the beds.

”Oi!” Doc shouted before some of this books were knocked off his mattress, but no one paid him any mind. Drooden continued to bound all over the place, but Zariath caught him and slung him over his shoulder. He looked around for Volgen, but she was nowhere to be-

A sudden weight on Zariath’s back made him squirm and he grappled for Volgen. Somehow, he managed to get a hold on her and pitched her over his other shoulder before he began to spin. 

Volgen began to screech as Drooden paled, “Nonononono-“

”This is what you get,” Zariath gruffed as he began to spin faster and faster. Much of the stationary group laughed at the others’ expense and they were practically in tears when Zariath slowed. He tossed the two down and stumbled back into the pile, almost falling down, but he managed. Hargens pecked him on the lips before wiping her eyes.

Sanga relaxed completely and decided that, yes, these people were her family and nothing was going to change that.

Drooden groaned as he stared at the ceiling, “Volgen, I think it’s time to go home.”

”Alright kid. Let’s go... when... everything stops... spinning,” Volgen panted, covering her mouth.

* * *

When Drooden asked Jamison, the prince groaned, but waved his hand, “Alright, fine. I will alert my sister. Rahnmarch is a good place to start a conversation about the new city. My sister and I heard they’re starting to call themselves Saintsport.”

Drooden bowed, “Of course. Thank you, Sir.”

Jamison nodded, but paused, “Kaller, in case things don’t go as planned, I want you to stay close to Volgen. I don’t want another group member cracking like Noname did.”

”I understand and thank you,” Drooden stated. He paused, “We need to talk to her about a new last name.”

”She doesn’t necessarily need one, but I’ll talk to her,” Jamison agreed. “Did Volgen tell you about...?”

Drooden lifted his head, “She said she did what her brother would have wanted. I don’t know what that means, but it doesn’t matter. She’s alright now, so...” He shrugged.

Jamison sighed and nodded, “Alright. Dismissed.”

Drooden nodded and began to leave, but Jamison knocked on his table. The soldier paused and looked over his shoulder, “Sir?”

”Do you think seeing some of her old friends would help?” The prince asked.

Drooden though for a moment and nodded, “She seemed close to Pennyroyal.”

”I’ll see what I can do. Be prepared to leave in three days,” Jamison said. He waved his hand and Drooden saluted again before leaving.

* * *

Even though the funny night cheered her up significantly, Sanga was falling back into her hole. Ashivon pulled her to train and they ran through their usual routine four times before they noticed the group had come to join. No one noticed the stranger sneaking up on Sanga until it was too late.

”Freeze,” They hissed in Sanga’s ear as they held something cold to her throat. Sanga blinked before she ran through the familiar motion. Gripping the person’s arm tight, she pitched herself forward. They went tumbling over her back, but they landed on their feet. Twisting around, the cold thing slipped away. 

Sanga grinned as she saw her old friend, “Penny, penny, your sense is not many.”

”Perhaps not, but my sense is not what is sought,” She stated, twirling the multitude of thin metal batons in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, they connected and clicked together. Sanga reaches into her pant leg and pulled out her own, flicking it as well.

Ashivon stiffened, but he knew the gaze in Sanga’s eyes. She needed this. He padded over to the sidelines and Drooden nodded to him, “Are you ok?”

”I think so. I... things have been a little tense lately. Sanga has been distancing herself and stressing and I... I recently found out I killed her uncle,” He said, sitting on the bench used by Drooden and Doc.

The teen sighed, “I’m sorry. I think she knows you’re there for her, but you two might need a night to yourselves. To remember happy times, you know?”

Ashivon took a deep breath and nodded, “Maybe. But... how do I do that?”

”I have a friend in the kitchens and they can make a picnic basket and I can talk to some other friends and we can get a small band. You and Sanga seemed to love dancing together,” He suggested.

”I... think that would be nice. Thank you,” Ashivon smiled.

Doc grunted, “We take care of our own, Ash. Bu’ I don’ think Sanga blames you about her uncle either.”

”She out of anyone seems to understand. She doesn’t blame you,” Drooden agreed.

Ashivon sighed deeply, “It’s not the fact that she hates me. I... I hate that I was one reason she couldn’t be with her family-“

”Tha’ was her choice. You know Sanga and you know that she knows wha’ she wants. She migh’ have wanted them to be a par’ of her life, bu’ not as much as she wanted you to be a par’ of it-“

Sanga cried out as she was flipped onto her back. Pennyroyal slammed her staff towards her and Ashivon stiffened. He pinned his ears back, but then Sanga screamed in fear. Pennyroyal shifted the strike at the last minute, moving it just beside her head. Sanga was beginning to hyperventilate and she tried to push herself away, but her muscles locked up. Ashivon knew she was going back into a flashback and it was bad. “Sanga!” He cries and dashed over. 

She was still trying to scramble away from Pennyroyal and Ashivon got between them. He lifted his hands as he slowly crept towards her, “Sanga, it’s me, Ashivon. You’re safe, you’re ok, I promise.” He continued to mutter it until he was right in front of her and reaching for her. Sanga blinked, following his every movement. He purred loudly, trying to reassure her and get her out of her defense mode.

He finally and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She still hyperventilated, but she slowly seemed to recognize him. When she did, Sanga cast aside her staff and reached for his hand. Gripping his larger hand between her two, she tried to anchor herself. Ashivon slowly moved over of her hands to his chest, over his heart and took deep breaths. Sanga slowly matched his breathing and when they were in sync, she pitched forward. Her forehead landed on his chest and shem smiled.

”Thanks, Ashivon,” She whispered.

”Anytime,” He responded. He puleed her chin back up and rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Sanga grinned and laughed, “I love you too, Ash.”

”Drooden said he might get something together at some point for us, i-if that’s ok?” Ashivon asked nervously.

Sanga peeked at the teenager out of the corner of her eye, narrowing them when she saw the ‘ok’ sign he gave them. “That’d be great, Ash. But... maybe something that’s just us? It’s been a while since it was just us.”

He nodded and pecked her gently, “Sure.”

She smiled and brushed their lips together again, “Thank you. I’m sorry if I’ve been pushing you away recently.”

”I can understand why, but... I miss talking to you sometimes,” He mused. “Do you remember the books?”

”Do you want me to read them to you tonight?” Sanga chucked. Ashivon nodded sheepishly and they kissed one more time before standing. 

Pennyroyal stood to the side awkwardly, “Sanga, I have apologies to be said, but by your reaction, I would have thought you were dead-“

”I was beaten to death, Pen. It’s not a big deal,” Sanga said, walking over to the group. Volgen stuck a finger in her mouth in a ‘gag me’ motion and Sanga rolled her eyes. Drooden passed her a water canteen and she drank. Passing it to Ashivon, she smiled at Drooden, “Ash told me a little about your offer, but could it be just us? It’s been a while since-“

”Graces, if you two want a room, you could ask,” Hargens teases. Ashivon choked on the water and some came shooting out his nose. The soldiers, short of Zariath and Pennyroyal, chuckled to varying degrees. Sanga’s face was a bright red and she began to shake Hargens. The soldier was dying of laughter. 

“Hold her!” Pennyroyal quipped quickly. She tossed down her staff and Sanga pinned Hargens’ arms to her side. The former Divine wordsmith stuck her fingers into the soldier’s sides, making her laugh harder. Zariath rolled his eyes after a moment and waved the two off.

”That’s enough. But Drooden, I heard we’re heading to Rahnmarch?” He asked seriously. He pat Hargens’ back as she coughed and sputtered. Ashivon was finally getting his own breath back and Sanga was holding his hand tightly.

Drooden nodded, “Yeah. Jamison said it’s part of a campaign, but you know how he is.”

Sanga hummed, “Always hiding, huh?”

”Hiding is sometimes the best defense,” Volgen responded, a slight chuckle still in her words, but she was quickly sobering. “But I’m taking you to meet my mother, all of you. She’d love you.”

Ashivon’s eyebrows rose, “Isn’t she the one who can’t cook flaven root?”

”Flaren, but yeah. A slight warning, she will try to adopt everyone and she’s sassier than I am,” Volgen warned.

Sanga raised an eyebrow, “That’s possible?”

”YOU,” Volgen snarled, pouncing forward. Sanga laughed and hid behind Ashivon. He stood there bemused as the two began to run in circles around him.

 

 


	49. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give credit for the word for the Intseh language (Intsehli) goes to InterNutter[Gaarsh])

In a manner that was entirely too familiar, the group rose before dawn and got ready to head out. Sanga nudged Ashivon awake, even as his parents watched sadly. Heravon's tail lashed back and forth anxiously and Ashach was doing his best to calm her down. When Ashivon woke up, he whined and buried his face in Sanga's neck, "Is it time?"

"Yes," His father said, peering over his mate's shoulder. Ashivon looked at him and smiled sadly. Ashach grinned, "Hey, we were going to head back home anyway, this was a good idea. You're always welcome. We have some good hot springs up there."

Heravon hummed, "Easterner." 

Zariath looked over from making his bed, "Northerner." The adressings didn't seem to be quite... regionalist so much as just nicknames.

"Are you thinking of visiting home anytime soon? Jason was stationed out there a few weeks ago and I figured it was your turn," Heravon huffed, sitting up. Ashivon did the same, but he practically fell over Sanga. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair and neck fur.

Zariath shook his head, "Platoons are still out on leave for the next two months at least. Unless someone were to launch an attack, all personnel are on break. I was maybe going to head home, but it's up to the others as well."

Volgen grinned, "I've always wanted to meet your village, Zariath. I imagine it's all tanks and towers." She walked over to Drooden's bed, as he was one of the last ones sleeping. She shook him awake gently, "C'mon, Donut, it's time to get up. We're talking about visiting Zariath's home."

"I see no problem with visiting your home, Sir," Drooden mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched outward and looked over, "Hey, is Hargens awake yet? I don't hear humming."

"She wanted to stay back and spend time with her family," Zariath said, folding up his sheets. Volgen shared a look with Drooden and he nodded.

She padded over, "Hey, they're your family too. We'll probably need to come back here before we head to your place anyway." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't make yourself come if you want to stay here-"

"I am the leader of this platoon, Volgen. I stayed last time and several issues arose-" He grunted.

Volgen bared her teeth, "You maybe a commander of a platoon, but you were not selected for a member of the Queen's guard on this mission."

Zariath's head snapped over, "You are out of place, Volgen." His fur was fluffed up in anger and Volgen took a step back and bowed her head. Ashach and Heravon pinned their ears back and growled almost silently. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look. Whatever was going on was not normal. They hadn't seen Zariath act like this before.

Drooden swallowed, "Sir, is something wrong?" He had noticed it too. The only time Zariath let things get under his skin were if someone took a deep blow to his pride or one of his friends were gravely hurt... "Did something happen to Camille or Jasmine?"

Zariath frowned, "It's no matter. Pack your things."

"Zariath, if you need to stay, I'm sure Charlah and Tsekal would be more than happy to travel with you. They've been keeping Tselah under a watchful eye, but he's been wanting to see Sanga and Ashivon," Heravon said. Sanga paled and clenched her fists. While everything was going on, the kit had slipped her mind. Ashivon pulled her close, but it was obvious he felt the same. They honestly thought they had already gone home.

"Where were they?" Sanga asked.

Ashach hummed, "There's a civilian compound near the back of the grounds. They wanted to keep Tselah from all of this and it was for the best for a while, but he's been getting antsy." He paused, "You thought they left, didn't you?" Their silence was enough of an answer and Heravon huffed.

"Don't worry about it, but just go see him. Zariath?" The mother barked.

"Don't tell me how to-" He started, but Heravon rose.

She walked over and bared her teeth, "Don't tell me I don't know what's best. If this is how you act  _now_ , imagine how you'll act later. You head is in the storm clouds." She glared at him, her tail swaying gently. Ashach was tense, his eyes locked onto his wife. 

Zariath stared down Heravon, "I am the leader of this platoon. I am going to place my trust into my subordinate's ability to care for her family while the rest of us are away."

"Why don't we leave Doc, too? He has the ability to heal," Sanga asked. Ashivon's arms tightened around her and he growled quietly. Sanga swallowed and pressed her back more into his chest.

The commander sighed, "I... Doc... can't fix this. Garrison may be of more help, but..."

Drooden sat up, "Zariath, what's wrong?"

"Camille and Jasmine are suffering from aftershock. They've been having nightmares, they're scared, and Camille is terrified of any Intseh that come near her or Jasmine. Rayshal and Sai are trying to help, but... this is going to take a while," He said, looking down. The name slip was a little jarring and it showed just how bad things must have been.

Sanga blinked, "Get them a dog or a cat or something."

Ashach looked over, "What?"

She nodded, "Sometimes when patrols would come back from expeditions, they need pets. Divinity didn't like waiting, so anything that could get them into service again faster was fine by them." She shrugged and fiddled with her fingers. "T-That's from my experience."

"I'll talk to Hargens, but there are no promises," Zariath said. 

Volgen huffed, "You're still staying. Hargens needs you. We'll be fine."

The door creaked open and a short being peeked their head through. "Zeze?"

Zariath blinked, "Jasmine, what are you doing up this early?" Jasmine yawned as she wondered over and towards the large man.

"I couldn't sleep and Raerae said yesterday you were leaving," She whined. She stumbled, but Zariath caught her quickly, picking her up. He sighed in exasperation and nuzzled her head.

"Little one, you're going to give your mother a heart attack," He mused.

Jasmine hummed tiredly, "I don't want that, but..." She whined again, "We're safer with you. Mom gets scared for some reason, but you're scary. Monsters stay away." She yawned and curled into his arms. Before Zariath could respond, she was fast asleep.

Volgen chuckled quietly, going to pat him on the back, "Well, there's your answer. Stay with them. We'll take Doc and Tselah's family, you and Hargens can stay here. I think Jamison has better things to do, so he'll-"

"Be coming with. I need to make sure that the family of the newest Taken gets back home safely. It would reflect poorly on us otherwise," Jamison stated as he walked through the still open door. He caught sight of Jasmine and frowned, "Troublesome child. She needs to stay in her room."

"Just say that she needs to get some rest like everyone else does, your highness. It makes you look like an ass," Heravon huffed. 

Jamison frowned, "I'm going to let that slide." Sanga snickered quietly as she knew he was probably saying 'I am deeply hurt by that comment. How will I ever recover?' It was an exageration, but almost hearing him say it in her mind was worth it. The prince huffed again and looked around, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Zariath's staying," Volgen stated, crossing her arms.

Jamison raised an eyebrow and Zariath stiffened, "Sir, if you need me to come with-"

"Why would you come in the first place? Hargens needs you here if she's going to keep an eye on her family. Besides, I don't think the brat is going to let go anytime soon," He mused. Zariath looked down and noticed that her hands were clumped in his fur.

He sighed, but smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Go get her to bed. When we come back from this, we're going to be heading North. By the time that's over, leave should be over and everyone will be returning to their positions. Sanga, your training position will begin, so I would start working on lesson plans on the way and Ashivon, brush up on your letters. This will hit hard and fast. Is that understood?" Jamison stared at everyone and they saluted.

* * *

They were told to go eat while Tselah's family was gathered. Sanga's leg was bouncing as she watched the door, but Ashivon covered her hand, "Hey, he'll be out soon. I know it's been a while, but he should be tired so he'll be a  little toned down." The doors slammed open and Ashivon barely had enough time to turn around before a small black mass was all but flying at him. That included flying over the table. The resounding force knocked Ashivon back and his feet caught on the table, dragging those seated on it down with him. Sanga was the only other one, but it was still jarring for everyone.

Ashivon did his best not to fly into a flashback, but Tselah helped him out by chirping and showing he wasn't a threat. His purrs were loud and he was bouncing back and forth between him and Sanga, but it was pretty amusing. He chuckled as he sat up, "Tselah?"

"I miss you!" He said!"

Sanga blinked in surprise, "When did-"

"We have lessons," Charlah smiled as she came over. Tsekal was by her side, but he called out for his child. Tselah hissed and settled between Sanga and Ashivon. Sanga took this chance to bury her fingers in his hair. Tselah purred loudly and slumped against her.

"I miss you, Auntie. I miss you, Uncle," He muttered. Some of his words were warbled, but they were definitely there. "Trip again?"

Sanga grinned and Ashivon pulled himself up, curling around them, "Yes, we're going on another trip. You're going home."

"Home?" Tselah repeated uncertainly. 

Ashivon paused and he remembered the word in Intsehli, " **Home**." Tselah blinked before nodded. He practically vibrated in energy as he curled deeper into their grasp.

"This going to interesting, no?" Tsekal asked.

Volgen chuckled, "Yes, it is." She looked up and asked something in Intsehli. The parents perked and shared a look before nodding. Drooden dropped his head on the table and Jamison put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ashivon asked.

"They're going to try and teach everyone a different language. We're either going to speak in Intsehli or Common and let you all sort out the rest," Drooden groaned. Ashivon thought about it and nodded, but Sanga deflated.

"It's too early. Can we head out?" She asked.

Jamison nodded and reached into his bag, "Let's eat, but Ashivon, I have a practice tablet and pen for you to use, but try not to lose them or get them on anything." He pulled out a small folding tablet and a small stylus was attached to it. "I know it's not an actual book, but I'd rather not risk spilling ink everywhere," He said, passing it over. Ashivon took it and gently unwrapped the opening binds. Inside, protected by wooden borders, wax coated the surface. He took the stylus, even if his ears pinned back at the uncomfortable feeling, and gently carved his name into the wax. 

Sanga peered over Tselah to look at it and grinned, "You've still got it! You practiced, didn't you?"

"I did when I could, but I think I adopted a new writing style," He glowed. Sanga grinned at him and reached for his spare hand to squeeze.

Drooden blinked in surprise and came over, "Oh wow. Jamison, come check this out!" The Prince blinked, but got up to check Ashivon's writing. On the page was swooping handwriting and Jamison raised his eyebrows.

”Out of everything, I was not expecting this,” He admitted.

Ashivon frowned, “I had a lot of free time on my hands.”

Sanga grumbled, “Your handwriting is beautiful, Ashivon. It’s better than mine.”

”And mine. We might actually have you copy some old poems for us...” Jamison muttered, looking over Ashivon’s work.

He smiled, “Thank you, but I don’t know how I’ll do with actual ink.”

”Ashivon, what did you used to write with?” Drooden asked nervously.

He smiled, "The blood of Divinity.” Sanga laughed and leaned on him, smooshing Tselah between them. 

“Off!” He protested, but squirmed out of the way.

”I’m sorry?” Drooden squeaked.

Ashivon rolled his eyes, “The magic symbols for dirt and blood are similar. It’s a little joke Sanga and I have.” He shared a look with Sanga, who dissolved into more giggles. “But I had a stick I used to practice with the dirt and mud outside my window.”

”That grate was higher up than you could reach!” Volgen corrected. She deadpanned as she realized the set-up, the same one Sanga noticed.

She winked at Ashivon, “He has some powerful leg muscles.” She squeezed his ankle and he jumped. Narrowing his eyes are her, he poked her side as he saw Hargens and Pennyroyal do in the past. Sanga jolted to the side, glaring at him. They stared each other down before Volgen threw a few chunks of hard biscuit at them. Ashivon caught a piece in his mouth while the other piece hit Sanga. She grumbled, but got up, “Fine, whatever.” She offered a hand to Ashivon, who took it.

* * *

Over the next several days, Drooden and Volgen would become increasingly nervous and were easier to set off, but they also sought each other’s presence. It made those who knew them to some degree more on edge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to include a bit of their travels, but not too much, in the next chapter, but we should be meeting either Drooden’s family or Volgen’s Mom in the next chapter at some point, if not both.


	50. Blast from the past- Hargens and Zariath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a three part special. It's various moments from the OC group's lives and they may or may not overlap. This is Hargens' and Zariath's chapter. If there's something in here and it seems like it's missing context, it might be in a next chapter!

**_ Hargens _ **

The little girl was blank as her mother pulled her in for an embrace, “I love you my little cat, never forget that. Your father will be here until I reappear.” The mother sobbed, putting her hair back. The child wrapped her tiny arms around her mother, confused. Her mother always went on business trips, but usually came back soon. How was this going to be any different?

Camille pulled back to look at her daughter’s face, “I’ll be back before you know it, so don’t you throw a fit.” Two others in teal outfits stood by the door and one cleared their throat. Camille sighed and pushed herself up. Sai appeared in the little girl’s view and embraced his wife. 

“Stay safe, sparkfire. We’ll be here when you come back,” He whispered in Camille’s ear. She nodded and pulled away to walk out the door. 

Out of Rayshal’s life for seven years.

* * *

 

Someone knocked on the door and Rayshal looked up from her place at the dinner table, “State your name!”

“To whom shall I be stating my name, for my name is a bane,” A weary voice asked. Sai choked and he almost fell out of his chair to get to the door. Rayshal got up nervously, following him. As he wrenched the door open, Rayshal saw a tired woman at the door. Her hair was graying and her face wrinkled, but it was soon masked by Sai pulling her into an embrace and liplock.    


Rayshal gasped, “Dad!”

He pulled away, sobbing, “S-Sparkfire? I-I didn’t know you’d be- the capital gave us no notice-”

“Notice there was naught, for my life Divinity sought,” The woman admitted. She looked past Sai and smiled sadly when she saw Hargens, “My little cat, no, you are more fullgrown than that.”

“Mom?” Rayshal gasped, walking forward.

* * *

 

Rayshal didn’t even blink as she entered the castle. She had been there dozens of times with her father, and now, her mother. The woman had gone and bought her another dress, but forgot she was three sizes larger than it, and with a color the younger woman had expressed she hated. She was trying, but… it was clear she forgot her daughter wasn’t a child, especially when she tried singing a lullaby to her last night.

There was a group of Intseh lined outside the doors and Rayshal blinked in confusion. She knew who this group was. Most had the expression that all non-voluntary joiners had: anger, betrayal, sadness. There were a few who had a hopeful look, but there was one that held their head high, defiant. She raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention back to the doors and walked past them. After all, she was needed for an unofficial job.

It would be the first of several before she got an official job and her mother lost her mind. But that wasn’t for another year. Now?

Now she was standing a small distance from the Intseh who had held their head held high. He was walking around, not on guard duty, but he didn’t seem to have anything better to do. She watched him pace, but got off the wall, “Is everything ok?”

He stiffened and looked over, “There is no issue, Ma’am.”

Rayshal frowned, “Call me that not, for that is my mother’s thought.”

He blinked, “You’re a wordsmith.”

“Sure am. But seriously, I haven’t seen anyone pace like that since the prince was trying to compose a poem to impress his mother,” She tried.

The man paused, “I am thinking, but I would prefer silence.”

Rayshal shrugged, “Thinking aloud can help. I can try to offer advice-”

“I’m fine by myself,” He snapped.

Rayshal cocked her head, “I know why you were standing outside the doors with the others, Friend. You have a new future here. I’m trying to help and build a bridge here.” The frown on her face was clear and made him pause again.

“I’m Zaria- I’m Zariath. I was accused of stealing from a city I was supposed to be guarding,” He said.

She smiled, “Nice to meet you, Zariath. I don’t know your exact story, but I can tell you didn’t steal… whatever it was.”

He hummed, “You’re not the only one, but there’s no proof.”

“You know it and so long as you can hold yourself to a higher standard, then you can keep your heart clear. Trust me, make the best of what you can,” She said, looking over the city.

“Speaking from personal experience?” Zariath asked weakly. She nodded.

“Yeah. Well… My mom went on some mission just over twelve years ago and came back about five years ago, but time is kinda lost, you know? She was living in the past. Don’t make the same mistake,” Rayshal muttered. Zariath nodded and stood tall.

“What can you do around here? I can’t leave the gates, but-”

Rayshal grinned, “There’s a bunch of stuff you can do. How do you like climbing?”

He smiled back, “I grew up in a jungle. Climbing’s in my blood.” Rayshal ran off and twirled around mid-step.

“Well? C’mon!” She tripped over her heel and rolled for a moment. Zariath tensed and bounded over.

He hovered for a moment, “Are you ok?”

She grunted and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck, “Peachy keen-”

“HARGENS!” A woman screeched as she ran outside. She practically flew down the steps and kneeled next to the fallen teenager. The elder looked up to the Intseh, “What happened?”

He swallowed and took a step back before bolting. Rayshal looked up, seeing him run, but she shook her head, “‘I fell, that’s all.”

“Why’d he run?” Camille asked, poking around her head.

Rayshal shrugged, “None of my business.” But she knew exactly why. He was scared of being accused again.

* * *

 

“Do you, Rayshal Hargens, swear to uphold the safety of Fenry and its residents?” The king asked. He sounded quite bored, as he had been doing this for two hours already.

She squared her shoulders back, “I swear within the best of my ability to place all under my protection until my death.”

“Good. You are assigned under Zariath within Perseus Platoon. Do us proud,” The King said before waving her off. “Do you, Julius Invictus…” Rayshal strode towards the Perseus Platoon sector and caught sight of a familiar face. She smiled and waved.

“It’s been, what, two months since I saw you? How’s life?” She asked.

Zariath hummed, “Better. The advice you gave me last year helped a lot with the newcomers, Ray-”

“Call me Hargens. Rayshal is when I’m being a civilian,” She joked. 

Zariath smiled and nodded, “Alright then. Fall in line, Hargens. Glad to have you on board.”

* * *

 

_**Zariath** _

“Zariah, the commander is asking for you,” One of his companions called across the den. He sat up and climbed out of the building and headed into the commander’s office. He saw some of the village elders and frowned in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

The commander frowned, “We have eye witnesses stating that they saw you entering the village lords’ house and leaving. They said they came back to their house destroyed and their gold missing.”

“I can assure you, Sir, it wasn’t me,” Zariah stated. The commander shook his head.

“I spoke to them several times, but they assured me that it was you,” He stated.

The accused shook his head, “Sir, if I can have a chance to-”

“No excuses. You know your punishment, Zariah,” He said.

Zariah bowed his head, knowing he was defeated, “Alright. When do I leave?”

* * *

 

He held his head up as he prepared to hear his sentence. He saw from the corner of his eye a young human staring at him, but he paid them no mind. He didn’t want to get blamed for something else. The woman ended up passing him and he swore he felt a warm hand on his back.

* * *

 

He remembered the first time Hargens introduced him to her family. She was just put under his command and they had come over to their table. Zariath was a little nervous as civilians were not allowed in this area, but they bore the official insignia of Fenry, so they obviously weren’t civilians. The woman, who he recognized as the woman who helped up Raysh-Hargens up the year before, marched up to Hargens and slapped her across the face. Her glare was hard and Hargens seemed surprised.

Everyone else in the platoon was as well, but he snapped himself out of it quickly, “Ma’am-”

“Quiet now, this you will allow,” She hissed. Almost as if his mother had told him off, Zariath closed his mouth.

Hargens snapped herself out of her stupor, “Wordsmith.” The Intseh the woman had addressed suddenly realized what happened and frowned.

“Ma’am, you have no right to assault one of my-” He began.

“This is my daughter who has set herself up for the slaughter,” The mother hissed.

The man who had accompanied her came over, “Camille, that is no excuse to hit her-”

“You didn’t see what they did, Sai,” Camille hissed. Her eyes were practically on fire as she looked at her mate. They turned on Zariath and her frown deepened. “You were the one who-“

“He did  _ nothing _ ,” Hargens hissed as she stood. Zariath was taken aback by the amount of venom in her voice.

Said frowned, “Camille, Raerae, calm down, now.” He stepped between them and glared at them both. “Camille, Rayshal is her own person, you do not run her life.” Camille opened her mouth, but looked at Hargens and paused. 

She deflated, but looked at Zariath, “You  _ will _ look after her, do you understand?”

He nodded, “I keep my Platoon safe.” Camille nodded and wandered off. Said sighed.

“Ray…”

“Thanks, Dad,” She whispered.

He hummed, “Alright. Sit back down and try to get your cheek cooled. I know how bad slaps to the face are.” He looked to Zariath, “Do you have a place you consider home, young man?” Zariath was once again caught off guard over how  _ expressive  _ this family’s eyes were. They were sincere and concerned, and they seemed to actually care about him.

It was for this reason he shook his head, “Not until I pay for sins that aren’t mine.”

Sai smiled, “If you can make sure Ray has a place in Perseus, we can make sure you always have a place under our roof.”

Zariath opened his mouth, but Hargens frowned, “We’re not going to take no for an answer, Sir.” He sighed and relented. 

He never expected to take them up on the offer. 

* * *

 

It was a year later and they were stationed a small distance from Half-heart when the new arrivals came in. Zariath had to personally assure that they were all welcomed in without a problem, but… someone caught his sight. He faltered for a moment, something that Hargens picked up on. She noticed he had become more confident in himself than the Intseh she had found pacing in a courtyard two years before. She knew something was up and waited by his side for his individual talks, keeping an eye on the crowd. 

She knew that something jarred him, and whatever it was, it scared him. He didn't know whether to count her familiarity a curse or a blessing.

He went by, one by one, welcoming each person and Intseh to Perseus platoon. There were a few murderers, a few thieves, but mostly volunteers in the crowd. One of the volunteers was a young Intseh woman named Sihrnah. She had a thin smirk on her face as she shook his hand, “ **Brother, we meet again.** ” The language caught the ears of a few, but Hargens frowned. Zariath brushed off her understand the language. Not many humans knew it.

Thus, he was defensive, “ **Sister, I do not seek trouble-** “

“ **I wish no trouble either, but it is up to you if it stays that way** ,” Sihrnah smiled. Zariath stiffened and he knew that this was indeed the woman who framed him for the trouble he had suffered. She would not be afraid to make his life hell.

“ **Perseus does not condone trouble. We keep each other in check, as a group and as individuals,** ” Someone besides him hissed. Zariath looked at Hargens in surprise, but the wordsmith’s face was as sharp as her tone was.

Sihrnah frowned, “ **Little sister-** “

“ **Family does not threaten one another** ,” Hargens corrected.

Zariath snapped his wits back into place, “Hargens, stand down.” She jolted for a moment and looked like she wanted to protest, but bowed her head, stepping back. He looked back at Sihrnah, “Forgive her, Sister. She meant no harm or ill will.” The woman said nothing, as she was already plotting.

~~~

“I have friends, you realize that, right?” Sihrnah asked angrily a few days after introduction. Everyone was entering the new job easily, and Sihrnah was no exception, but Hargens seemed to have said something to some of the more senior members of the Platoon without Zariath’s knowledge, as he was usually not completely alone with the Intseh woman. This was the first time in a week that they had been caught alone, and one reason was that everyone had been rained inside.

“I never doubted,” He replied warily, looking for any exits. She had been behind the door and when he had entered, he had accidentally fallen into her trap. “You must want something, am I right? Or you wouldn’t be going through all this trouble?”

Sihrnah frowned, “Good, straight to the chase. You see, I was in the village, and I remember you. You’re the one who stole the money. We needed that money to build new homes, but you went and took it and now? I want to see you burn.”

“I swear I’m not the one who took the money, Sister. And I am paying for whoever did’s sins,” He stated. Sihrnah snarled and he felt his tail lash, “What do you plan on doing?”

She grinned, “You? Nothing. That little friend of yours? Your little watch dog? Well, I do have friends, remember. Her scent isn’t very hard to track down.”

Zariath felt his heart stop for a moment. Hargens was being threatened? The one who was trying to show him the world was still good was being  _ threatened _ ?

The woman’s grin grew sharper, “Well then, you might want to hurry. In this rain, you might get there first. She is away with her family, isn’t she? Shame if they met the same fate.” She opened the door, where even he had trouble seeing three feet in front of him, and left.

Zariath was tense. He had to act, and act  _ now _ . He knew he couldn’t just leave his post, but he couldn’t waste any time. He knew he could tell the human counterpart, but he was a stingy old man… who was a friend of Hargens, he’d understand. 

He left for the next room adjacent to his and burst through. The human looked up from his place in a corner, reading a book by candlelight, “Zariath? What’s wrong, you look like-“

“Sihrnah is going to kill Hargens and her family, Darnings,” He blurt.

The man froze, “Did she tell you?”

“She was just here. I need to go-“

“Not in this weather,” Darnings retorted sharply.

Zariath grit his teeth, “I can’t risk it, a member of my sector suggested bodily harm to-“

Darnings snapped his book shut, “Zariath… You’re not going to let this go, are you?” The Intseh stared, looking for any kind of words, but his frustrated silence was enough. “Go. I’ll keep an eye on things, but if you reach her house, stay there until the weather passes. Some of Hargens’ friends know about Sihrnah and will keep her in line if things go south.”

“Thank you,” Zariath breathes and headed outside. Within a single breath, he was completely drenched and he took off. He knew the way to her house, or thought he did. Hargens’ scent was barely there, but it was enough for him to track her through the heavy rain. After all, he grew up in rain. He knew it better than anybody. He knew how to run in it as he began to head off. He didn’t know how far he ran, but only that his legs and lungs burned and he  _ had to keep going _ . He wasn’t going to let this fall on his soul. _He couldn’t let a friend die, not when it would be his fault-_

“Zariath?” 

The voice snapped through his haze and he jolted. Hargens was looking at him in concern and he suddenly realized he was standing on her porch, drenched and still getting rained on. “You’re ok. I-Is everyone else…?”

She frowned, “Yeah? Come in, you’re going to get sick.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him in, “Don't you dare shake your fur out, we have some towels. Head down this hallway, everyone else is in the living room.” She pointed to a doorway, but he shook his head.

“I’m fine-“

“There’s a waterproof rug in there and Mom will throw a fit if you get water into her prized hardwood floors,” Hargens jokes, but Zariath knew she was just as serious. He relented and padded through the doorway. There was a medium sized rug in front of a roaring fireplace and Camille and Sai were sitting on a nearby couch. A small baby was in Camille’s arms. 

Sai was the first to speak, “Zariath, it’s pouring outside, what are you doing here?”

He swallowed, but Camille cut him off, “Come before the fire before you draw my ire.” He did so and Camille nodded in satisfaction.

“There was…”

“It was Sihrnah, wasn’t it?” Hargens asked as she entered, carrying several large towels. Zariath stared, but she huffed, “I know you, Sir. You don’t get scared like this unless she’s involved. What’s she say?”

“She threatened you and your family. I wanted to make sure you all were safe,” He said. He held his hand out for the towels and Hargens passed him half.

She unfolded one of hers, “Turn around, I'll get your back. Worry about your legs.”

Sai relaxed, “Thank you for the concern, Zariath. I hope you know you’re staying until the storm passes, right?”

“I don’t want to intrude-“ He started, but Hargens cut him off as she covered his back with a towel.

“You’re more than welcome here, Zariath. We’ve opened our home,” Sai pressed. Camille nodded in agreement, but if she wanted to say anything, a crash of lightning cut her off. It promoted the baby in her arms to start crying and she sighed.

“I know I’m not violent, but I want you to be silent,” She whispered.

Purrs accidentally erupted from Zariath’s chest as Hargens world to dry his fur off and he held his arms out, “May I? I might be able to…”

Camille sighed, “Try as you may, it’s been a hard day.” She stood and walked over, passing the child gently. Zariath cradled her gently and purred louder. The comforting sound quickly calmed the baby and everyone relaxed.

“We’ll deal with Sihrnah tomorrow, Zariath. Just relax for now,” Hargens whispered behind him. He nodded in agreement as he worked to dry off his tail tuff before he let Jasmine play with it.

Sihrnah was later accused of conspiracy against the Intseh-human alliances.

* * *

 

Zariath stared at the older woman in front of him, “You do us great shame and great pride, Sister.”

“Shut up, brother,” The woman hissed, pinning her ears back. “I’ve heard it all before.”

“Perhaps, but if you ever need something-” He began, but he was cut off by a snarl.

She hissed at him, “I don’t need your sympathies. I’ve heard it all before.”

Zariath sighed, “Then move along, Volgen.” She huffed and continued walking, grumbling to herself. He sighed sadly before moving along. The new commander troubled him to say the least. A Prince in disguise? How long was he planning on keeping that under wraps? Not to mention the promise to share everything,  _ truly _ everything they knew about Divinity. Hargens had mentioned Volgen’s new personal goal, and if she ever found out he withheld  _ that _ … He didn’t know if she’d skin him or understand why he did it.

These thoughts would continue to plague him. Hargens kept close to Volgen, but she was one of the only few. Maybe one or two others would share a joke or two, but most stayed away from the bitter old woman. He was able to earn himself some respect when they reached their new outpost. The village learned who Volgen was and a collective group camped outside the gates in protest. 

Volgen was visibly uncomfortable and at a meal, Hargens said that it was starting to make the Intseh woman guilty. The only issue was that Volgen was present. “Hargens, don’t-”

Hargens clenched her jaw, “Volgen, you are a member of this unit and you need to learn to trust Zariath. I have never seen him turn his back on anyone so give him a chance.” Volgen reeled at the sudden aggression and curled into herself.

“Fine. But I’m coming so I can still stand up for myself,” She snarled.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Zariath said.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Humans are stupid, willful creatures,” Jamison said as he walked by.

Zariath nodded, “I understand, but we’re going to handle this our way.” Hargens grinned and looped an arm through Volgen’s, but the intseh pulled her arm back.

“Stop doing that,” She whispered.

“We’ll go after lunch. Eat up, you’ll need it,” Zariath said. Volgen raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. Zariath paused and looked up at Jamison, “How stupid?”

The commander sneered, “It’s dangerous to everyone around them. Everything points to them being stupid, stupid creatures.” Zariath frowned as he heard the key word in there and hoped that the man would have Doc ready.

“Hey! You’re human too!” Hargens protested, pointing a fork at him.

Jamison raised an eyebrow, “How sure of that are you?” Without saying anything else, he walked away. 

When it came time, Zariath marched up to the front gate and nodded to the gatekeepers. They raised an eyebrow before opening the gates. Before them was maybe a dozen or two people, but many had makeshift weapons: pitchforks, hoes, but a few had a spear or two. “May I ask who is leading this protest?” He demanded.

A woman in the back sneered, “What does it matter? We want the one who lead the murder of our families!”

“She’s paying her price, why don’t you all move on? Is it not within the God’s thoughts to understand the peace of death once it is reached?” He asked. 

“We’ll get our peace when the murderer is dead!” A man near the front growled.

Someone else called, “We’ll have it soon!” Within the crowd, an orange light shot into the sky and Zariath scanned the trees for- There! He managed to pick out an archer aiming their bow at-

He got in front of Volgen and just in the nick of time. While it was aimed for her heart, he was taller. It embedded itself in his stomach and he swallowed thickly as he was knocked back a bit. Volgen screamed and she roared. Her eyes found the attacker and suddenly, she was gone.

Zariath grit his teeth and he placed his hands over the wound, “D-Damn.”

Cries from within the station rang out and soon, people were pouring out. “Where is he? Where is he- Zariath!” Hargens entered his vision and he smiled.

“Hey, i-is Doc-”

She nodded quickly, “H-He’s coming, just hold on. Where’s-”

Zariath swallowed again, but coughed, “S-She took o-off-” He coughed again, but something dripped out of his mouth. Putting a hand to it, he winced, “D-Damn.”

Hargens paled, “C’mon, Sir. You’re still on-duty. You’re not allowed to curse.” She looked up and screamed, “ _ WHERE IS HE _ ?”

Someone burst out of the brush and Hargens looked up to see Volgen dragging an archer forward by the back of his shirt. His face was bloody, but it seemed to be more from trees than Volgen.  Hargens’ vision went red and she left Zariath’s side. She felt a cooling grip enter her hand and she didn’t need to look to know that there was a flaming sword in her hand. “Why did you do that?” She snarled loudly. She took a step forward, but a glowing whip wrapped around her. It touched the sword and she screamed, feeling pain erupt from her tattoo, or so Zariath later learned.

Zariath blacked out before he found out much more. He awoke in the infirmary with Doc messing with some herbs in a corner, and Volgen and Hargens at his bedside. The latter was praying under her breath and Volgen had the younger woman wrapped under her arm, whispering reassurances. 

“I’m not dead yet,” Zariath chuckled.

Hargens’ head snapped up and she laughed, “You bastard, you had me worried!” She reached for his hand and gripped it. 

Volgen rolled her eyes, “Yeah, thanks or whatever.” She hesitated and sighed, “Sir.” Zariath chuckled, wincing at phantom pain.

“It only took me getting shot for you to say that,” He smiled. Volgen rolled her eyes and stood.

“I’m gone. Let me know when he actually decides to die,” She said.

Doc snorted, “I’ll give you a shou’.”


	51. Blast from the past- Volgen and Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the special! This one features Volgen and Doc! PS: Volgen's is a little out of order.

_**Volgen** _

“Be careful, children. If you’re not good, you’re going to get Taken!” The village elder reminded. Volgen didn’t pay much attention, already having heard the same speech for the past three years. She didn’t care, it wasn’t going to happen to her. She just continued to draw in the dirt with her tail. The elder smiled, “I think that’s enough storytime, why don’t you all run home?” The kits cheered and grabbed anything they needed to head home. 

Her brother came over, “C’mon, lil sis, let’s go.”

“Can we go to the crav fields? I want to go chase some!” She chirped. He frowned, gripping her shoulder. 

He shook his head, “Follower, no. Mom’s been getting a bad feeling again and you know that last one-“

“I don’t care about Mom’s ‘bad feelings’, Brother!” She hissed. 

“Someone’s going to be Taken and Mom wants to make sure it isn’t us-“ He defended, but Volgen growled.

“I hope you’re Taken next!” She shouted. If anyone had been nearby, Volgen would have gotten beaten for the comment, but the only one who heard was her brother.

He looked as if someone hit him, “Lil sis-“ A rune appeared under his feet and Volgen looked down in horror. It was a circle with a line crossed through it and a small tick mark about a fourth of the way from the component sticking out. Her brother had a look of unfiltered fear as he reached for her. A scream of something started, but it didn’t get into her ears.

“Vadovan, I-I was joking, I-“ It was too late and with a flash of light… he was gone. Volgen screamed and would continue to cry and sob for decades to come.

“Brothers, we have to show we can’t be taken for granted,” Volgen snarled, looking over the crowd of a dozen Intseh. All were gathered in the darkness of night, but their eyes glowed brightly. “The humans seem to think we can accept smaller borders, cutting our homelands back. What do we say to that?!”

“No more!” They cried. Volgen knew that even though most were farmers or miners or other working folk, they were not pleased about the ‘sharing of land’ proposed by the King of Fenry. It was a land grab, and nothing more. So, they were going to take their land back. 

“Let’s go show them what happens when you try and take from us!” She cried. She led the dozen to the village and soon, they fell upon the town. They killed the night guards first and any drunks wandering around. Volgen felt a bitter satisfaction as she tore her claws through the stomach of a guard. It also left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she didn’t care. She was getting back what she deserved.

No matter how quiet the group tried to be, their victims’ cries were still heard and the village began to awake. Some people had weapons of their own, but they were few are far between as most had improvised weapons were pitchforks and ground hoes, even if a few held scythes. So long as no one of her group was killed or captured, they could get away with it.

She paused when something else came into her view. A young woman was sobbing next to a fallen body, shaking him, “Cameron, get up! Bro, c’mon, please! D-don’t-!” She sobbed and Volgen watched in horror as the woman’s gaze went to Volgen, “You killed Cameron! You killed my brother!” The woman got up and ran at Volgen, who merely swiped. Her claws dragged… almost… gently across the woman’s face, but she still heard the screams as the woman fell. She looked up at Volgen with a pained gaze and they both know she would be blind in her left eye forever. 

Volgen knew she was seen, she couldn’t leave any survivors, but… She turned tail and ran. She knew she was the reason the group was found a few weeks later and it caused ripples across the Intseh village. Many called for their deaths, but Fenry stepped in, offered a different solution. Enlist in the Fenrian military and protect the balance between the kingdoms. It was almost ironic, but… some of the group who started it wanted to live. Volgen was one of them. She was angry, but… she knew this was the way, somehow, deep down. Her mother laughed, “Look you got the curse too, dumbass.”

“Shut your trap, bitch,” Volgen had jeered back, but they both knew the elder was right.

* * *

 

Volgen met the parents three days after it happened. She was in her forties, almost ten years older than that of the grieving parents, but she knew what she had to do. The previous family had done the same for her, so she’s do what she could.

“W-We w-were a-asleep and t-there was th-this flash and- he was gone!” The mother sobbed. Volgen crooned gently, pulling her in for a hug, even though the younger woman was much taller than her. The mother wrapped around her tightly. “A-Ashivon, m-my baby!”

“Heravon, Ashach, we’re going to do our best to find out what we can for you, but… there’s nothing we can actually do for him,” A Fenrian official said. The human was the image of calm, even though his hands trembled slightly.

The father nodded, “T-thank you, may th-the Exiled k-keep him s-safe.”

Volgen’s mother came over and purred, “Ashivon sounds strong, he’ll be safe, I know it.”

“But how do you  _ know _ ?” Heravon hissed.

The eldest huffed, “I just know things. I got a bad feeling about my son. I know he’s dead, but I don’t know much else. But your boy will be fine. Something tells me this one will be different.”

“Count your blessings you didn’t see it,” Volgen whispered.

Heravon sobbed louder, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Volgen shook her head gently.

“We’re here for you, I swear it,” She promised. She remembered how the last family’s other child had kept her under his wing, standing in for her brother, just as he had lost his little brother. He had died in an accident two years ago, but the memory of the effect was still there. 

She was going to become this family’s ward. She knew they needed it.

* * *

 

Volgen glared at the castle as she walked through. People stared at her like she was some kind of animal and she growled at them. Some Intseh looked sympathetic, but most were indifferent. A human and Intseh pair were watch faintly and the taller Intseh said something under his breath. The human woman’s head snapped at him in shock before looking back at Volgen. She bared her teeth at the pair, but said nothing.

The man rushed towards the doors and pushed through them, the woman on his heels. Whatever went on as the doors shut behind them, Volgen didn’t hear.

It was the woman again. She sat across from Volgen and smiled, “What’s your-“

“Don’t talk to me,” Volgen hissed. 

The woman barely blinked, “I’m Hargens.”

“I don’t care,” Volgen snarled louder. “I don’t want to be here, but I have to be. So I want to make my time here as short and painless as possible.”

The smile on Hargens’ face fell, “Oh. How long do you-“

“Stop talking to me,” Volgen sighed. 

“What if I talk and you ignore me?” She asked carefully. Volgen sighed and shoved a forkful of broccoli into her mouth. Hargens lit up and started raving about her little sister who had drawn something pretty, but there was something funny about it. 

Volgen paused when the storyteller stopped. She knew she could ask, but it would show that she was actually listening, or her curiosity could go unchecked. Knowing she couldn’t sleep tonight, she relented.

“What’d she draw?” Volgen asked.

Hargens smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, “She ran out of some crayons so she drew everyone bright green and pink. She drew Mom’s tattoo- Are you ok?” She noticed Volgen was shaking and had her hand clamped over her mouth.

Volgen pointed to the tattoo, “W-Where did she see that? That symbol?”

Hargens looked at it and frowned in confusion, “That’s the main sign of Divinity. Why?”

“M-My Brother- I need to know everything. I don’t care, tell me everything,” Volgen snarled loudly. Hargens blinked and nodded. 

She lifted her hands, “Ok, ok, but what’s your name?”

“Volgen. My brother was taken by this symbol. I want to know  _ everything _ .” And so, Hargens spent the next several hours explaining everything the general military knew about Divinity. When Volgen asked how her mother got the symbol, Hargens shrugged, “I’m not allowed to tell. I’m sorry.” Volgen looked like she wanted to tear her throat out, but Hargens smiled. “Let’s start over, I’m Rayshal Hargens and I want to help you out. I don’t know what exactly you did and it’s not my business, but just… do better.” Volgen though for a moment before reaching her hand out.

“I’m Volgen and I want to stop Divinity.”

* * *

_**Harrison** _

He grinned as he threw a punch at a face that mirrored his, but a third fist tried to embed itself in his stomach. Harrison twisted out of the way and launched an attack on Morrison. Garrison took a sigh of relief as the attention drifted off him. His brother knew he wouldn’t attack, he was all defense anyway. Morrison usually waited until the opponent was distracted or tired out before mounting a full assault. Harrison was usually the first to attack.

“Harry! Matilda is ready to be put to bed!” A plump woman called. Her chocolate skin glistened in the afternoon light. Harrison paused in the fight to smile at her, but Morrison caught him across the face. 

“You bastard!” Harrison howled and threw himself at his brother. 

Garrison smiled, “Cherry! It’s nice to see you! Please come an’ ge’ your stupi’ husband.”

She grinned, “Gladly. He needs to read to his daughter.” She came over and offered a hand, “C’mon, Harry. It’s time to go.”

Harrison smiled at her softly, “Alrigh’, bu’ only because it’s you.” He kissed her quickly and she grinned.

“Enough smooth talk, say goodbye to your brothers. The kids want you to read to them before you all go off to the military,” She said.

“Alright, Faith. Go on ahead, I’ll be at the house soon,” He said. Faith nodded and turned to head back to the house. Harrison turned back around and faced his brothers, “Well, I’ll be seein’ you lo’ in a week. Are we all going to serve for ink or just footsoldiers?”

“I’m going for foot, but if they ask me to go for ink, I’ll do it,” Morrison stated, brushing himself off.

Garrison grinned, “I’ll go for ink. I don’t have anyone waiting at home, so…” He shrugged and Harrison nudged him.

“No’ afraid of the pain, huh? I’m proud of you,” He joked. Garrison pouted and Morrison paused.

He put a hand on his shoulder, “If you are going for ink, then I will too.” Garrison smiled and the brothers all walked back, laughing and joking.

* * *

 

They didn’t know where it went wrong. The ink was injected, but… something went… wrong. Harrison was done first, but his tattoo glowed when it finished. The artist explained that was normal, but the look on their face said otherwise. He ended up dropping a vial of ink and accidentally sliced his finger. Harrison knew exactly what to do, somehow, and his hands glowed. The cut sealed, but the light didn’t turn off. It only grew brighter. The artist swallowed in pure amazement as they realized what it was, “True priest…”

A quiet scream from the next room over made Harrison’s head snap over in shock. That was where Garrison was finishing his! Harrison stumbled out of the chair and headed for the room, but it was engulfed in bright blue light. Across the room, he could see a pulsing red light. Screams began to echo throughout the building af they seemed to carry further. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Harrison from behind and he lashed back, but to no avail. 

He was dragged back and told by those who did not possess a tattoo that for the first time in recorded history, three True Priests, one for each deity, had assembled. The effect of it was not very widely known, but all they knew from a few minutes ago was that the three brothers could never be in the same vicinity at the same time. Maybe two at a time, but never all three siblings at once. They had inadvertently crippled the entirety of Fenry’s defense, nearly 300,000 tattooed soldiers. 

Harrison reeled as he realized that the fighting matches he and the others had often came to an abrupt end.

* * *

 

It was not the last bad news of the month. While the kingdom was recovering, an earthquake struck a small northern section of the kingdom. Although told not to worry about it, Harrison heard from Morrison, who seemed to be the God’s priest, that his tattoo had not stopped shining an almost sympathetic light. 

Then, the letter came.

_ Dear Mr. Gulerod,  _

_ We are sorry to inform you that in the wake of the earthquake, that your wife and child have passed. They were inside the home at the time and when it was finally uncovered, they had entered the God’s realm. If you wish to make funeral arrangements, please respond to this letter. Otherwise, we will attempt to find the next of kin, or, if they prove unresponsive, we will cremate them and spread their ashes near the house. We again apologize about your loss,  _

_ The people of Cowtail. _

He cried, even as the tattoo on his chest lit up in worry. He growled and sobbed, but it never went away. It would come to be a friendly companion.

* * *

 

Harrison swallowed as he stood before the king. The man was smiling happily and he looked at the tattooed doctor, “So, I’ve heard you’re the healing True Priest?”

“Yessir,” Harrison slurred. He tried to clean himself up a little, but he was still reeling from losing… everything… two months ago.

“I want to offer you a position on my team of personal physicians. It might not be glamorous, but it’s good work,” The king said. Harrison looked down, but the royal smiled, “You’d look after my family. We are hoping to add one more to the family.” He looked to his pregnant wife and his son, who sat in a small throne next to him. The child looked passive, but Harrison frowned. No child should ever look that… mature.

* * *

 

“Normally I keep myself out of other doctor’s treatments, but you can’t use those two herbs together,” Harrison hissed. The other doctor looked up and sneered.

“You’re not an herbalist, True,” He huffed.

A different doctor crossed her arms, “I agree with Harrison. And I  _ am _ a herbalist, so knock it off, Thanatos.” 

“This is going to work, I promise, Cassandra!” He declared. He mixed them and made a paste. Harrison came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We all agreed to not apply any treatment unless there’s a general consensus,” Harrison glared.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, “Fine, vote? Everyone for it, raise your hands!” Out of the seven doctors in total, only two raised their hands, and Thanatos was one of them. “Fine. You’re going to regret this!” He threw the mix into the fire and stormed out. Harrison sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Has anyone done a check-up on the kids lately?” He asked.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, “You’re the only one who does that, Harrison. But do as you want.” The senior doctor waved him off and he saluted before going off to find Jamison and Gabrielle. The young teen and child were usually not hard to find, staying close to their rooms. Harrison had expressed multiple times to the king and queen his concern of this: Children were supposed to go out and interact,  _ learn _ , for fuck’s sake. The queen brushed him off every time.

So, instead, he made do with what he could, slipping books their mother had condemned, because _graces forbid_ they actually read adventure books instead of official reports. Jamison usually horded those more, keeping them from his sister’s eyes. “She’s a blabber mouth,” Jamison defended. Secretly, Harrison still snuck her books and made her swear not to tell anyone else, just to show up her brother. She hadn’t failed yet.

They were a welcome distraction from some of the castle’s ongoings, but that didn’t mean they weren’t a source of stress. Well, not so much as what their mother did to them.

* * *

 

“I told you last time, Thanatos, you cannot make that!” Harrison cried.

“We are running out of options,  _ Doc _ ,” Thanatos mocked. “The surgery is just as risky, if not moreso! This is natural!”

“Harrison’s right!” Cassandra grumbled from next to him.

A new, younger doctor picked at her robes, “I do believe that mixing those two herbs in that manner cancel out the ill-effects, am I right?” 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “Let us vote. Raise your hand for the poultice?” Three people raised their hands and Thanatos paused.

“Raise your hand for the surgery?” He asked.

Cassandra frowned, “We already voted-”

“Do it!” He shouted. He looked around, “Those in favor of the surgery, raise your hand!” Three people did.

It was three on three.

“Who didn’t vote?” A fifth doctor asked.

Harrison sighed, “I didn’t. I…” He looked at his hands and swallowed. Nothing happened and he bowed his head. “Surgery. I’m in favor of the surgery,” He finally said. Thanatos paused, but he relented.

“We’ll perform the surgery tomorrow. For now, get a good night’s sleep. Let’s make sure this doesn’t kill him,” He said. The senior-most officer stood and ushered everyone out of the room. 

It would be one of the last times they would be convening in the room with their titles.

* * *

 

Doc grumbled as Jamison stared him down, “You’re coming with me.”

“An’ why would I wan’ to do tha’?” Doc hissed.

Jamison sighed, “Because you care somewhere deep down in your cold soul.” He looked at Doc and let his shields fall, “I… I know that you wanted to save Dad. You asked the Goddess, but she didn’t offer any aid. I want to know why, but I can’t do that cooped up here. We both know Mom would be fine with me out of the way.”

“Wha’ abou’ Gabby?” Doc asked.

He smiled, “Gabby can make it just fine with Mom whispering in her ear for now. Graces she knows she did it with Dad. But you remember that wordsmith legacy, Hargens? The one whose mother went to Divinity?”

Doc crossed his arms, “The one I only know ‘bou’ because you tol’ me abou’ i’?”

“That’s the one. But something tells me her commander’s unit will prove… advantageous. They have an innocent exile, a sibling of a Taken, and a wordsmith. Add in a True Priest and a Prince-”

“You do understan’ tha’ if they know you’re a prince, they’ll never trust you,” The doctor replied.

Jamison paused, “I can still be a noble, just not a prince. I still need to explain a few things.”

Doc nodded, “The commander, Zariah? I think his name was?”

“He changed it. Why, I don’t know, but he goes by Zariath. What about it?” He asked.

“You’re going to need to check it in with him. If someone does fin’ out, who do you think they’d tell?” Doc huffed.

Jamison swallowed and looked out the window, “Fair point. I’ll call him in, but I need you watching my back, Harrison. Please. You’re one of the few who have stuck by me.”

“Why should that change?” Doc asked with a small smile. Jamison saw it and slumped in his chair.

“Well, nice to know your acting lessons have paid off,” He joked. Doc snorted and looked out the window.

“Damn kids these days."

* * *

 

A large Intseh stood before them as they made their way into the station. He nodded, “Are you the new recruits?”

“I don’t understand how new we are, but I recieved word that I am to be the new Fenrian representative and leader for Perseus Platoon,” Jamison stated.

Zariath nodded, “Of course. Darnings was told and is packing up his belongings.”

Doc hummed, “Sir, I’m goin’ to find my little spot in hell.” Jamison waved him off, making Zariath narrow his eyes.

“Be careful how you treat your friends here, Sir. Some of our members got  sent to Bellerophon Platoon and we wouldn’t want to bring up any old memories, would we?” Zariath hissed quietly.

“We’re old friends,” Jamison stated. 

Doc grumbled, reshouldering his bag, “I wouldn’ exactly call us friends. More like old… frienemies.” Zariath rose an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding.

“Regardless, it is merely a reminder. Gulerod, can you find your way?” He asked. Doc waved at him over his shoulder as he wondered off to the barracks. Entering the large room, he was quickly reminded how… energetic proper teenagers were. There was a woman jumping between two beds with an Intseh sitting on the one closest to the entrance door. Thinking back to a day in court, he recognized this one. It was one of the two leaders of the Rahnmarch massacre, Volgen Liefde. Given who Jamison had freaked out about, the bouncing woman was probably Rayshal Hargens, child of one of the Divinity spies.

He grumbled and went to an empty bed, “Damn kids these days, always making such a racket.” He heard Hargens stop jumping, but she had started giggling. Ignoring them, he unpacked what little possessions he had: a photograph of him and his brothers before their tattoos, a photo of Faith, a small ball of light trapped in a vial and two books. One was of all his past operations and notes and the other was an anatomy book. 

Turning around, he found two bright red eyes right in front of him. Staring blankly, he sighed, “Ma’am, you’re jus’ as old as I am, you know how prone to hear’ attacks we old coots are.”

Volgen narrowed her eyes, “You know who I am.”

He shrugged, “I guess? How’d you-”

“You’re human and knew I’m a woman. No one knows that unless they’ve heard of me, and you’re not scared of me either… so… you’re a Capital goon,” She guessed.

Doc frowned, “How’d you…?”

“Hargens has seen you in the Capital,” Volgen huffed, pointing to the mentioned woman now dying of laughter on the bed. “She wanted to play a joke and I agreed. But really, you’re here, but why? You’re too old to have voluntarily entered service,” She said, sitting on the next bed over. It was empty, so no one could complain.

Doc raised an eyebrow, “Personal experience?” She nodded and he snorted. “I killed the king.”

Even though it was only the three of them in the tent, everything seemed to go quiet. Volgen swallowed, “I-I’m sorry?”

He shrugged, “It was my vote that allowed for the surgery tha’ killed the king. I was blamed, and now here I am. The new human leader was in the Capital a’ the same time an’ we came ou’ together.” 

Hargens wandered over and sat next to Volgen, “You’re… Doc, right? That was your nickname around court, cause you treated everyone, not just the king.”

“I seemed to remember havin’ healed you after a trip or two,” He gruffed. Hargens winced and scratched the back of her head, but Volgen rolled her eyes.

“How am I not surprised? You can barely get out of bed in the morning without breaking a toe,” She hissed.

Hargens laughed thickly before coughing, “Been there, done that.”

“Hargens!” Volgen hissed. She stood abruptly, “That’s it, I’m done with you. Screw Divinity, screw your history, fuck this shit, I’m out.” She started to pad away, but turned, “Doc or whatever your name is, I don’t know what the hell you’re doing here, but keep your horns outta mine and we’ll be fine!”

“Volgen! Stop threatening everyone!” Hargens complained, but ran off after her. Doc sighed.

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again, damn kids these days.”

 


	52. Blast from the past- Jamison and Drooden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the special, featuring Jamison and Drooden! I do want to warn you that these have a bit of abuse in them, so be careful about that!

** _Jamison:_ **

He stood passively as his mother yelled at his father, “What in the hell were you thinking? Agreeing to a visit to Divinity without consulting me or the other kingdoms, Richard, are you trying to get yourself killed or have a war on your hands?! The Intseh will never back up this war!”

“Not unless we tell them everything-” He began, but the queen slapped him across the face.

“Are you daft?! They would fly into a rage! There would be no planning! They are passionate and very little unifies them more than this mystery!” She cried.

Jamison swallowed, “Mama?”

She whirled around, “Go away, Jamison! You stupid child, can you not understand that I am trying to talk to your father?! Out!  **_Out!_ ** ” She grabbed a chair and headed for him, but he was already gone.

* * *

 

“Who’s a good child?” The queen cooed, looking over Gabrielle’s shoulder. The princess was drawing, but Jamison’s eyes flew up anyway. He was looking over the history of the Intseh kingdoms, trying to find different points in their cultural attack patterns, but he was distracted. He peeked his eyes down again before his mother could find him staring and he pretended he never heard anything. 

He was still reeling over the report that Camille had given to his family, and he had shared it with Harrison. He was beginning to call him Doc, but the physician protested it weakly before stopping altogether.

“Jamison, you’re not studying!” His mother hissed from across the room. His pale blue eyes managed to catch his mother’s nails digging into the chair and Gabrielle was tense with wide, terrified eyes. He cursed mentally, sure she had accidentally walked in on one of mother and father’s fights.

“I apologize, Mother. Did you know that Eastern Intseh who originate in the jungle are more likely to engage in stealth ops after years of adjusting to the noisy-”

“Do not burden me with information I am already aware of, Jamison. Continue studying,” She quipped and went back to cooing at Gabrielle. Jamison bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything and decided to keep a closer eye at court. Gabrielle was going to need another guiding light if Mother was just going to scare her into submission.

* * *

 

“Hello, peace and good tidings,” Jamison greeted as he approached the Platoon. Zariath and Hargens were standing near each other and they shared a quick look. Jamison snarled in his head, wondering if Zariath betrayed his trust and told Hargens his true identity.

“I heard you’re the new human commander?” Hargens asked, holding out her hand. Jamison openly sneered. He didn’t want to get too close- he was still recovering from a bout of flu.

“I am. I am Sir Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the seventh, head of the platoon and seventeenth in line for the throne,” He stated proudly.

Hargens pulled her hand back, “ _ Alright-y  _ then. I’m going to go tell the others our new commander is here. Is it the same group?”

Zariath nodded, “Volgen’s here.” Hargens grinned and ran off with a whoop.

“She’s… lively…” Doc stated, watching her run off.

Zariath bowed his head, “She’s been getting better. About six years ago, she was as sullen as the crown prince.” He gave a very pointed look at Jamison, who bristled.

Doc knew what he was talking about, “No, the crown prince was worse. He could pu’ a rainbow down on a good day.”

“He could, if he got his head out of the books enough to see one,” Jamison said, finally catching on. Zariath nodded approvingly.

“We head out in two hours. Make sure you have everything. Do you know how to lead?” He asked.

Jamison swallowed, “I know enough, but I think I’ll find my own way.”

“I can show you the rest,” Zariath offered.

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

* * *

 

_**Drooden:** _

“Drooden Kaller, get back here!” His mother called as he ran out the door. His little siblings were running around and there were a small wringling rope on the ground. He knew it well. It was a Caber Snake. While it didn’t have poison necessarily, it killed any ability to fight off illness. Sally was already screaming, and Daniel was holding his ankle. The snake took its chance as the two toddlers were distracted to slither off and disappeared.

Drooden pulled them close, “Don’t worry, we’re going to make sure you’re safe.” He dragged them inside, where his older sisters, mother, and brother rushed around them. His mother sobbed and for good reason. Getting attacked by a Caber snake was a death sentence.

They managed to make it to the end of the week, but they died of the flu. His mother sobbed, but soon, they turned to tears of relief. “They’re not suffering and are with the God. He’ll take good care of them,” She mused pitifully.

* * *

 

It was absolute chaos. Screams choked out from the night and he wanted to go out, but his older sisters held him back. “Don’t, Jacob is out there, we don’t want to risk losing you too,” Gracia growled at him.

Drooden deflated, but he peeked out a window. It proved to be a mistake as he saw nearly a dozen glowing eyes run off into the dark. Lisa, one of the pretty girls around town, was found the next morning next to her brother and was the only one who had been outside and lived.

His own brother was found disemboweled near the front of the village. From then on, Drooden’s mother refused to let him out of her sight, especially when his sisters went off to college in the capital. It all came to a head when he wanted to go visit Bernie by himself. 

“Absolutely not,” His mother said as she chopped vegetables for the bakery’s beef stew.

“Mom, I’m not some stupid kid, I know I’m going to travel with a group. I’ll be safe, you let them go off-” He tried, but his mother frowned deeper.

“I’m not going to risk it. You’re too young-”

Drooden huffed, “Bullshit.”

His mother whirled around, “I’m  _ sorry? _ ”

“I’m just going to visit my sister, Mom! I don’t do anything around the house, I already spoke to the farmhand, I’ve been told I can take the next two weeks off, my bags are packed, I was just letting you know-”

His mother gripped the knife tighter, “No, you’re not going and that’s final. I’m not letting my only son run off and let himself get killed.” Drooden stared her down angrily. He knew she had better self control than to attack him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared. 

“Mom, I’m almost sixteen, I’m fine! The platoons are localized for a reason!” He bit back.

“Where were the Platoons when your brother was killed?” She screamed.

Drooden clenched his fists, “You can’t always bring up Jacob when you don’t want us to go anywhere! It’s why Gracia and Bernie left!” 

A hand struck him and anguished stormy eyes glared at him, “Go to your room.” Drooden looked at her in shock and fear as he stumbled back and headed to his room. He looked at a small portrait on the wall. It was a photograph taken just after Sally was born and they were still complete.

He snarled and grabbed the photo off the wall, ready to throw it. Something made him pause and he sighed. “God, show me the way,” He prayed quietly before putting it back on the wall. Everything went numb as he slipped into a trick his brother had showed him. 

* * *

* * *

 

_ “When everything just feels like it’s ganging up on you, sit down, take a deep breath, and take a step outside yourself,” His brother smiled, patting the spot on the bench next to him. Drooden sniffed and did so, wincing as his bleeding knees stung in the movement. _

_ “B-But K-Kendra p-pushed me. I-I don’t want-” He sniffed and wiped his eyes.  _

_ Jacob wrapped an arm around him, “Hey, trust me for a moment, ok? Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and sink back. Realize that everything that happens, it’s so small compared to the grand scheme of things. You’re small, but you’re also such a big part of the story. Try and take comfort in the understanding that everything ends up with the God, one way or another. I know that sounds scary, but…”  _

_ Light erupted from behind Drooden’s closed eyelids, but he let his brother’s words sink into his mind. “But let them comfort you. Very little is ever so remarkable, just like a scraped knee, but when something big does happen, just run with it. You’ll get where you need to be, no matter what.” _

* * *

* * *

 

It was those words that allowed Drooden to calm once more. “I’ll get where I need to be, huh?” He muttered, looking out the window. He saw some Platoon soldiers laughing with each other, but he noticed there were no Intseh with them. While he could understand why, it still confused them. His brother once told him that it was procedure to keep one of each race with every outing so if something were to happen, two different cultural views could be seen. Deciding to sneak out that night, he prayed to the God to keep him on the path he needed to be on.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, damn Intseh,” One of the soldiers sneered as another solider crossed in front of him. Drooden blinked in shock, but he looked to them. They just continued on as if they hadn’t been spoken to, almost as if this was… normal. It didn’t sit right with him.

The commander came over, “What’s going on?” His brown eyes cut into the pair and the soldier leading Drooden pointed at the teen.

“Kid says he wants to enlist. Figured I should talk to you,” The man said. The commander nodded.

“Thank you, but it’s late, young man. Why did you come in the middle of the night?” He asked, gesturing Drooden into a dining hall. There seemed to be two divides in the room, one for Intseh and the other for humans. The stone in Drooden’s stomach sunk lower.

He swallowed, “My, uh, mom… is a little protective because we were targeted last year.” He picked at an invisible scratch on his arm and waited.

The commander hummed, “It was the Intseh, correct? I heard that most of them headed to the capital for personnel transfer. Can you believe it? Getting those murderers positions?”

Drooden shrugged, “They’re going to serving their own time. They’re going to be protecting when they hurt others.” Quickly, the Intseh side of the room went quiet and he looked up curiously. “Did I say something wrong?”

One of the nearest intseh soldiers stood, “Child, get out of here. This is not your place.” His words were angry, but… his body language… Drooden knew he was anything but.

“Why? I-I want to-”

The soldier came closer and whispered into his ear, “This platoon is not for you. Wait for the next one, five months from now-”

“What lies are you telling the young man, Ketseh? He’s not a child!” The commander said, pushing his subordinate back. Ketseh pinned his ears back, but bowed his head.

“Apologies. I was telling him how-” He began, but the superior huffed.

“Never mind, I don’t care. So, young man? When do you want to start?” He smiled, but Drooden took a step back.

He pushed his elbows deep into his sides, “I, uh… Ketseh was right, family’s important. I need to defend in case anyone else decides to attack my home.” Ketseh’s tail swayed gently and he seemed to bite back a smile.

The commander blinked, “Then hurry back home, young man. Come back when you’re able to grow a beard.” He turned and went to have dinner with his own section. Drooden nodded to Ketseh and headed out. He heard whispers from the intseh to his right and noticed they seemed to smile at him. Was it so odd to see humans who didn’t put them down?

Regardless, Ketseh’s words resonated with him. He’d be back in five months. He could hold out that long.

* * *

 

Drooden swallowed as he saw a new group enter town for supplies. A woman was walking backwards, talking to two Intseh and a human next to her. The largest of them seemed amused, but shorter Intseh looked more annoyed than anything. The oldest human just looked bored. They headed in and Drooden looked over his shoulder to his parents’ bedroom. His mom was taking a nap and he swallowed nervously. Slipping out as quietly as he could, he followed the group.

They stopped by the farmer’s market to pick up a large cart of supplies, which the large intseh and human woman dragged behind them. The shorter intseh looked around, seemingly hunting the crowd for something, but their red eyes locked with Drooden’s. He froze, but Lisa began to scream. “IT’S HIM! HE’S THE ONE!”

Drooden dropped any fear he had and ran over to the screaming. Lisa, who stood at her father’s stall, was looking horrified at the shorter intseh. “He’s the one who killed Cameron!”

The large Intseh put a hand on the shorter one, “Ignore it, Volgen.”

‘Volgen’ bowed their head and grit their teeth, but said nothing. Drooden swallowed and looked at Lisa, “Hey, Lisa-lee, remember? They’re trying to pay back what they did-”

“They just didn’t want to die!” She hissed back.

Drooden frowned, but left her alone. He headed for the group, noticing everyone was giving them a wide berth now, “I uh…”

The taller intseh blinked at him, “What is it, young man?”

Drooden swallowed, “I want to enlist. I tried the last group, but… one of the Intseh told me to wait for the next platoon. Is that you?”

The shorter intseh paused, “Yeah, yeah it is. Aren’t you a little young?”

“I need to get away from everything,” Drooden defended, looking them in the eye. They reeled and looked at the human woman.

“Oi, Hargens, what are your thoughts?” They asked curiously. “You’re the one who knows things.”

The woman hummed, “I don’t know. Zariath, do you agree with her?” Drooden blinked, trying to figure out who this ‘her’ was when he remembered the culture lesson on Intseh. The shorter, horned intseh was a woman. Ok then.

Zariath thought for a moment, “Follow us, young man. What’s your name?”

“I’m Drooden Kaller, Sir,” He said.

The old man huffed, “Well then, I think we should introduce ourselves in some manner. Call me Doc, the little lady righ’ here is Hargens, Zariath, and the older lady is Volgen.”

Drooden nodded, “Nice to meet you.” He looked at the cart and blinked, “Do you need a hand?”

Hargens grinned, “No, I’ve got it, but thanks! So, why do you want to get away so bad?”

He paused, “I… need some time away from my family. Mom’s been trying to smother me with overprotection.”

“I can understand that!” Hargens laughed. She paused, “So, what was that all about?”

Drooden swallowed and walked along side the group as they left the semi-busy town, “There was a massacre in the area a while back. Lisa… her brother got killed in the attack and her brother’s killer swiped her across the face before running. It damaged relations down here, but we’re slowly recovering. Most people in town support the God, so they knew no matter what, this was coming.”

“It didn’t have to go so bad,” Volgen hissed. “If the damned kingdom didn’t try the land grab.”

“You mean the land-sharing?” The teen blinked. “My dad was so mad about that. He felt the Intseh kingdoms were trying to take our land.”

Doc sighed, “What’d that damn idiot do again?”

Drooden blinked, “Apparently it was an attempt of a treaty. Some areas were selected for land-sharing. Farms were cut up and remapped, so my family would land in the southern Intseh kingdom, and whoever's land we took would end up on our farm. It was resounding failure, but probably because it wasn’t explained very well.”

“Tell me about it-” Volgen muttered, but she couldn’t finish her sentence as she took a fall. She growled loudly and Drooden flinched. It didn’t go unnoticed by the group. Hargens and Zariath shared a look with Doc, and they waited.

“Are you ok?” Drooden asked. 

Volgen wrinkled her nose, “I think I sprained my ankle, no big deal. I might have to ride in the cart, but I’m not that old yet.”

“Oi,” Doc scolded. Hargens laughed, but Drooden swallowed.

“Need a hand?” He asked, holding his out. Volgen pinned her ears back and Drooden took it back. He looked around quickly and noticed a fallen branch. It was long and sturdy, probably having fallen from the storm two nights prior. If he was lucky, it wasn’t a pine branch. Grabbing it and taking his brother’s pocket knife out of his boot, he tried to whittle down the top quickly. It was rough work, but it was simple and fast. 

He jogged back over and passed it, “ Look, you can beat me over the head with it if I crossed a line, but I doubt you want to let that get worse.” Volgen paused and looked at the earnest look in his eyes. Taking it, she ran her hand over the top.

“It’s going to give me splinters,” She complained before standing. She tested her weight on it before nodding, “Get over here, kid.” Drooden walked over nervously and with a deft motion, Volgen hit him over the head with it. He cried out, holding his head, but he knew she was also pulling the hit too. It was nowhere near as strong as it could have been.

“Volgen!” Zariath scolded, but the woman laughed.

“It’s still good work, kid, thanks! What was your name again?” She called, hobbling ahead.

Drooden was still curled up, “It’s Drooden.”

She grinned, “I’m sorry, did you say Donut?”

“I think he did,” Hargens laughed.

The intseh huffed, “No one asked you, wordie.”

“Volgen!” Zariath growled. Hargens rolled her eyes and elbowed him. Zariath gave her a look, one that she rolled her eyes to again.

Doc sighed, “Donut, ge’ over here.” Not even waiting for Drooden, the doctor walked over and his hands lit up. Any pain that Drooden had evaporated and they soon continued on. Drooden soon realized he never left a note, but decided not to worry about it.

Although no one mentioned it to him, he knew his mother came by the station a few times, demanding her son. They insisted he was on his way to the capital, making the mother roar in frustration. If he were to have ever brought it up to Zariath or the human commander, Jamison, they would have hummed, “We understand people need to get away from their families sometimes. So long as you come back someday, that’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Drooden took a deep breath, “Well, I guess it’s finally time, huh?”

Volgen hummed, “I guess so, kid. Back to where it all started. Do you wonder if that pretty girl remembers me?”

“Lisa? Definitely, but her memory of you is much different than how you usually are,” He mused bitterly.

“Usually,” Sanga muttered, but Drooden clenched his fists.

“Shut up, Sanga,” He snapped. Volgen purred in a bitter attempt to calm him, but she had probably wanted to say the same thing. “You don’t know what’s coming,” He said angrily. 

Volgen hummed, “Hey, Donut. Everything will be fine. Worse comes to worse, you become my ward. I’ll get the paperwork for it and everything.” Drooden looked at her and froze. She nodded, “I’m not kidding. If your mother tries anything, I’m taking you under my wing. Now get your eyes back on the road, you’re going to run into a tree.”

“We have two more days,” Ashivon whispered to Sanga. She nodded in worry and pet Tselah’s head.

“This is going to be a long trip, huh?” She asked.

“So long as you don’t die again, I think we’ll be fine,” Jamison stated. “We don’t have Doc with us, so Drooden would have to do the healing and he’d probably accidentally grow you another foot.”

Ashivon swallowed a laugh, “Sanga healed my tail once and it accidentally got so hairy, the barber had to come in to cut it down. It was horrible.”

She rolled her eyes, “That was not my fault. Some idiot got gum in my hair so I had to cut it all off.”

“That’s why your hair’s short?” Ashivon whined.

Sanga shrugged, “What? I actually prefer it short.” He hummed and nuzzled her hair, kissing the crown of her head, but Tselah whined from underneath the leaning man. Ashivon laughed and ruffled his hair. The kit pouted and reached his arms up to Sanga. The nun smiled and picked him up, carrying him for a while. He snuggled into her and promptly fell asleep. The kit’s parents watched in understanding and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to write the three day adventure. Not much changed? Tselah's family will still be around for a while, I just have to figure out what they're going to be like! I did so many new people over the past few days, I'm crying.


	53. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga trains, Ashivon gets some advice from Jamison, and Drooden asks Sanga and Ashivon an odd question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, someone did a THING. You know how it's basically a joke that Sanga keeps dying? Well, YeetusInfinitus24 did a beautiful piece that included some of my characters and took this joke and turned into angst. It's beautiful, I almost cried, but I was literally SHAKING as I read it. It's pretty dark, but also really good!

"Hey, Drooden, are you sure you're ok?" Sanga asked. It was the middle of the second day, and Drooden was looking paler with each hour. Volgen hadn't left his side, but she was just as agitated as he was, her tail lashing wildly.

He looked up and shook his head, "My mom's going to have a heart attack and my dad's going to joke that he thought he saw me two days ago, as if nothing ever happened, but other than that, everything's fine."

Volgen hummed, "I'm mostly concerned about seeing his village again. I... there was a rough introduction to the area when they found out I was nearby." She swallowed and Jamison nodded.

"Zariath got shot with an arrow, correct?" He asked. Volgen nodded stiffly as her tail whipped harshly. Ashivon swallowed and gripped Sanga's hand. She gripped it back, knowing what he was worried about.

"They, uh, they're not going to get nervous about me being there, right?" He asked.

Jamison paused, "We'll try to make sure you can slip away if the crowds get to big and noisy, but stay near Sanga. Kaller, if things start to get out of hand, you know these people better than any of us."

Drooden nodded absentmindedly, "I have no idea how they'd react to you, but it's just a thing against Volgen."

"Not that I blame them," She whispered. Ashivon knew she didn't want to talk about it and shut his mouth on the issue. Instead, he looked at Tselah and crooned quietly. The kit perked his ears and jogged over. Ashivon crouched and cocked his head. Tselah followed suit, but he was the first to pounce. Charlah purred as she watched her son wrestle and Tsekal looked over and cocked his head. "Fight?"

Sanga looked up and nodded, "They're fighting, well, practicing."

Charlah raised an eyebrow, "Practicing?" Volgen looked over her shoulder and said something that Sanga couldn't make out. Regardless, the parents nodded and Charlah held a hand out, "Practice." She held out the other and said, "Vroken."

"Froken?" Sanga asked.

Tsekal chuckled, "Vroken." He said it slowly and Sanga said it again. This time, the parents nodded. Tsekal paused and asked his wife something quietly. She peeked at Ashivon nervously and called up front to Volgen. Ashivon paused, but Volgen chuckled and responded back. She looked over her other shoulder to Sanga.

"He wants to know if you can show him some moves and maybe practice a match with him," She grinned. Sanga nodded and waved him over. Ashivon watched nervously, but Sanga smiled.

"Hey, we know them. They're not going to hurt me," She responded.

Charlah nodded, "No hurt."

"No hurt," Tsekal agreed. He stood next to Sanga awkwardly and she nodded.

She positioned herself and adjusted her feet, "Feet apart." She lifted her foot and tapped it, "Foot."

Tsekal raised his own, "Froot?"

Sanga shook her head, "Foot."

"Foot?" He asked. She nodded and he hummed, "A-Apart?"

Sanga paused and moved her hands close, but not touching, "Close." She moved them farther apart, "Apart." She looked at Drooden, "Apart." She walked closer and nodded, "Close."

Tsekal thought for a moment, moving his hands back and forth, "Close. Apart. Close. Apart." He nodded and Sanga came back. She postioned her feet again.

"Feet apart," She stated, and Tsekal replicated it. She grinned, "Good! Now, let's get your-"

"Sanga, simple words," Ashivon called, heaving Tselah onto his shoulder. The kit squealed happily and Charlah hummed. She came over to join her husband and together, Sanga taught them how to throw a proper punch and a roundhouse kick. The Taken watched them closely and Ashivon sighed.

Jamison walked by, "Don't think too hard, you might break something."

"Thanks," He responded sarcastically.

The prince hummed, "What's bothering you? We already have two sods who are lost in thought, we don't need a third."

Ashivon paused, "I... I guess... I guess I'm worried. Everything that Sanga and I wanted... We got away from Divinity, we have some bearing of a future, but I can't even start to think about the future."

"Then don't. No one knows what the future holds, but there are usually three options: sit back and relax, go with the flow, or grab life by the neck and live your best life," Jamison mused.

Ashivon chuckled, "The Exiled, God and Goddess, huh?" Jamison nodded and the Intseh sighed, "Right... I honestly can't thank you enough for everything. I... I was in a cage literally a month ago, but now..." He laughed airly, "Now? We have options and we're happy! We're safer than we've ever been! I-It's just so much a-and..." His head fell and Jamison sighed.

"You know, my father used to say that when things get to be too much, it's ok to share your thoughts and responsibilities. Granted, my mother jumped down his throat about it, he was a happy man," Jamison mused.

Ashvon frowned, "I think you and the Queen have mentioned your mother, but-"

The Prince shook his head, "It's no concern. She's been placed in a nursing institute because of corruption rumors."

"What's corruption?" Ashivon asked. Jamison groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Intseh winced, "Sorry, don't-"

"It's when someone's dishonest in their power and use it for private gains. Mother would constantly whisper in Gabrielle's ear on court ongoings, but my sister soon learned she was accepting money and... favors from members of the court," He explained. His nose wrinkled and he sighed again. "Why don't you practice your reading and writing or go help Sanga?" Ashivon blinked in confusion, but took the hint, wandering off.

Tselah had bounded off to his parents when Ashivon went to talk to Jamison. The kit was piggy-backing Sanga as she continued to teach, much to the family's amusement. He would shriek in delight every time she went into a spin. Sanga seemed to be enjoying herself as well, but when she saw Ashivon coming back, she returned to a normal stance. "Hey, are you ok?"

Ashivon nodded with a smile and came to stand next to her, "I'm fine, just... thinking."

"Don't think too hard, you might-" She began, but he groaned.

"What is it with me thinking and people saying that?!" He protested. Sanga and Tselah laughed, and Ashivon swore he heard Jamison snort a few feet away. Surprisingly, Volgen and Drooden were still silent. The couple shared a look of worry, but there was nothing they could do. Time would continue to pass awkwardly for the rest of the day, even as Ashivon got out his wax tablet and practiced his letters and Sanga continued to teach Tsekal and Charlah. Jamison did... whatever it was he did, but he mostly looked over his notebook.

When it came to eat, Volgen wrapped Drooden under her arm, but was completely silent. She seemed to be thinking deeply, but it was nothing compared to Drooden. He was playing his his food. Volgen nudged his hair with her nose gently. "C'mon, you have to eat," She said gently.

"I'm fine, Vol," He said, putting his fork down.

Volgen frowned, "Donut. Please." Her words made Drooden pause and sigh. Picking up his fork, he ate the vegetables over the course of the night.

Sanga and Ashivon shared another look, but Jamison frowned. Ashivon caught the look and lifted his head, Sanga following his gaze to the Prince. The blonde man shook his head. "Let them be," He mouthed. He turned his gaze to Drooden and there seemed to be a deeper look in his eye than the couple expected. What happened to their friends to make them like this?

Tselah purred as he came to sit between them and Sanga smiled, "Hello there."

"HI!" The kit yipped, snuggling into her stomach. The woman hummed quietly before running her fingers through his hair. His purrs grew louder and Sanga relaxed. Gentle claws carded through her hair and she jumped, but it was only Charlah. Tselah grumbled as Sanga turned, but waited for them to settle again. He shared a look with Ashivon that made the man chuckle in amusement.

The Intseh woman smiled, "Turn?" Sanga blinked at the word she had taught them and nodded, facing forward again. Charlah's fingers began to comb through her hair and Sanga relaxed completely, going back to petting Tselah's hair. She didn't see it, but Tsekal moved behind his mate and continued the grooming train. Ashivon watched them all fondly, but he kept his eyes largely on Sanga and Tselah. Now that everything was starting to slow down and they knew they had a future... maybe they could make one of their own?

He put the thought aside as he just watched his heart be happy and relaxed. Sanga usually tried to relax, but he hadn't seen her this calm in a long time. Going to join the grooming circle, he let himself get lulled over by the soothing action.

* * *

The group was awakened by a desperate cry. Volgen and Ashivon immediately leapt up, snarling, looking for whoever dared threaten their group, but... Drooden was crying. Ashivon relaxed, his hackles falling as Sanga put a hand on his arm. Volgen swallowed and kneeled, pulling Drooden into her arms, "Hey, it's fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." She sat and pulled him into her lap, rocking him back and forth. She crooned in his ear gently and kept running her hand over his hair. He sobbed, trying to bury himself into her chest. He was saying some words, but they were choked and in Intsehli. Charlah and Tsekal pinned their ears back and curled further around Tselah, who somehow hadn't woken up in all the racket. Jamison sat up, but he stayed on his bed roll. He watched the agonizing pair with a gentle look before laying back down. 

"Hey, Sanga, Ashivon?" Volgen called quietly. The nun sat up, Ashivon wrapping an arm around her. They blinked, waiting for her to speak. She sighed and jerked her head, motioning for them to come over. Drooden was still crying, but he seemed to be calming down. His stormy eyes were thunderstorms in the low light and their hearts broke.

"W-What w-was i-i-it like s-seeing y-your f-families a-again?" He hiccuped. The two shared a look as Volgen glared at them. They knew that she would skin them alive if they didn't answer, but they were going to anyway. 

Ashivon knelt, sighing, "I was... terrified. I didn't know if they would recognize me or if they would try to shelter me or take me away from Sanga, but... I had people helping me through. When it came time to admit what I've done... I... I was still terrified. I didn't remember much about them, but I remembered that we were happy. I wanted that back so badly, but I didn't want that if they didn't accept me. So much could have gone wrong, but even if I did, I still had the group, right?" He smiled uncertainly and Drooden nodded. He looked up to Sanga.

"I-I heard what- W-H-How did you-" He clenched his hands nervously and Sanga hummed. She sat down next to Ashivon and took the younger soldier's hand.

She looked for the right words, "I was hopeful at first, I guess. After I found out I had an aunt and two cousins... I quickly found out that they didn't approve of anything. I think that's what made it easier, the realization. It was quick. Asmodeus didn't approve of Ashivon in the first place-" Ashivon reached for her free hand and squeezed it. Sanga smiled at him before looking back at Drooden. "-Dinah couldn't stand that I was friends with their mother's murderer's brother, and my aunt disowned me when she found out I killed someone. To be honest, nothing much had changed, but the group reminded me that you make your own family."

Drooden laughed, "M-Maybe, but-"

"No buts, Drooden. When we get back to the Capital, I'm filling out ward paperwork, even if your mother still welcomes you back," Volgen huffed. Drooden looked like he was going to cry again and Volgen waved them off. 

Sanga curled up next to Ashivon on top of their new bed rolls and hummed, "I..." He hummed and kissed her forehead.

"I know. No matter what, we're going to be there to help, Sanga," Ashivon promised. She smiled and nodded, moving so she could kiss him properly. He purred quietly, but they quickly drifted off.

A few feet away, Volgen had Drooden tucked under her chin, "Everything's going to be ok, Donut. I promise. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here." She rocked him back and forth gently, even when he drifted off. She stayed up for the rest of the night, purring gently, wanting to keep the teenager asleep. 

She was going to skin his mother alive if she tried  _anything_ other than to be a loving and understanding mother.

 


	54. The All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Volgen's mom. There is a lot of cursing and some emotional turmoil (Moms) so be careful about that. We also learn about the All

* * *

Sanga grinned as she dodged a punch from Tsekal. He was struggling to keep up with her, but mostly because he was still unsure of himself and of hurting her. They were on the last day of the trek and would apparently be able to meet Volgen's mother tonight. Drooden had been feeling better than the day before yesterday, but Volgen was still hesitant to leave his side. Jamison had put down his notebook, but was talking to Ashivon about what his schooling would likely entail. When the Prince had heard that Ashivon barely knew math, he was peeved, but submit himself to being the Intseh's first teacher. Using Ashivon's tablet, he came to understand that Sanga had taught Ashivon basic adding and subtracting, but he couldn't do very big numbers. Admittedly, in Ashivon's boredom, he had managed to work out some odd form of multiplication, but it was twisted out of any chance of working properly. Jamison showed him the right way and Ashivon's eyes  _glowed_ as he absorbed the new information. Jamison gave him some problems to work, but the intseh quickly worked through them. 

Sanga laughed as she saw Jamison's eyebrow twitch as Ashivon worked several 'hard' multiplication problems out, having to provide more and more. They soon moved over to division, which Ashivon struggled with... for all of three minutes. After nearly two hours, Jamison told Ashivon to leave him alone or to find out what 22 divided by 7 was. He went off, but quickly was getting frustrated. Jamison looked amused with himself and when Drooden asked why Ashivon was grumbling to himself, the prince grinned impishly.

Volgen screeched, " _Don't ever smile like that again._ You know what, you're better when you're not smiling. Just... don't smile... ever." Drooden snickered as Sanga had to take a moment to laugh and Ashivon covered his mouth. His tail lashing back and forth betrayed him, but Drooden cleared his throat.

"Sir, what did you ask him to do?" The soldier asked.

Jamison rolled his eyes, "I asked him to calculate a simpliciation of pi-"

"Are you insane?!" Volgen laughed. She leaned on Drooden, but he was cracking up as well.

Ashivon frowned, "What?"

Drooden wiped a tear from his eye, "Ash, that goes on forever!" Ashivon paused and gave Jamison a dead-eyed look. Pushing the calculations flat, he also tucked the tablet away for the night.

Tselah yawned as he walked next to his mother, "Sleep?"

Sanga looked at Volgen, "That's a good point, how much longer?" She put her hands up to Tsekal to show she was bringing the match completely to an end, and he nodded. There were sweat patches where his fur was sticking to him and Charlah wrinkled her nose when her mate tried to nuzzle into her. Tselah laughed and went to give his dad a hug.

Volgen smiled as she saw the interaction, "We'll be there in about half an hour. Just... let me do the talking?" There was a joking, knowing tone in her voice.

"Oh no," Jamison said. "Don't tell me there's another one of you?" Sanga paled as Volgen laughed.

"Another one and so much better," She chuckled.

Drooden sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I'm going to die."

Volgen only laughed harder.

* * *

Night had fallen as Volgen brought them to a sparse village. Houses were separated by more space than Sanga thought rational, but she didn't question it as Volgen brought them to a medium sized home. Instead of human wood, this is built using hardened clay. Light poured out of ornamented window cutout, but it also showed off the citronella plant that was planted underneath it. Volgen walked over to the tall door and knocked quickly. There was grumbling heard, but it must have been permission because Volgen entered. Drooden followed and everyone else trickled in.

Volgen looked around nervously, "Moooooom? Are you home?"

"I'm in here, you damn idiot!" A ancient voice crowed. Volgen swallowed, but she also had a smile on her face. She walked to a 'small' archway and passed through and everyone followed. Bookshelves were carved into the wall with wooden tables and blankets spread everywhere. An old woman was sitting on a far wall, buried underneath a blanket. She looked withered, but there was still a younger energy about her that only bitter old folks seemed to possess. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Jamison raised his eyebrows, "She's been out killing again."

"Jamison!" Volgen hissed, but the elder in the corner shoved her blankets off.

"Not again, dumb bitch," She grumbled, walking over.

Drooden took a step back, but Volgen huffed, "Crazy hag, not in this company."

Her mother hissed, "It's been _three fucking years._ They can fight me."

"Ma'am-" Drooden cut in, but Volgen hummed. Her mother paused and her face softened.

"Don't call me old. That's my mother and she's off kicking some poor ghost's ass. Now get here where I can see you," She purred. Drooden looked at Volgen, but she nodded. Drooden stepped forward and the woman laughed, "Oh, lovely, you brought me a live human this time. Good. Cooking's no fun when they're dead."

" _Mom_ ," Volgen groaned. Drooden chuckled uneasily, but the younger of the women sighed. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mother, Volvan."

Drooden held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you...?"

Volvan purred, "Call me Grandma. Volgen's all over you." Sanga make a questioning sound and Volvan narrowed her eyes, "How many humans did you bring?"

"One more," Jamison said, speaking up from the back.

"Lovely," She grumbled and looked at her daughter, smacking her lightly upside the ear. Volgen winced, but it didn't seem all that malicious. "Stop bringing home strays. As for the dumb one, Volgen's been spending a lot of time around the poor kit and now everyone's going to know he's her ward." She turned again, "And you don't need  _paperwork_ to tell someone they're a ward!"

Jamison raised a hand, "Actually, it's more for-"

"Shut the fuck up," Volvan hissed. Jamison blinked, but it took a moment for him to close his jaw. Volgen laughed and ruffled Drooden's hair. Volvan purred again, "Come near the fire, you all must have been walking for a while. And..." She turned to Sanga and Ashivon and narrowed her eyes. "You two. And the actual kit. There's something off about you."

Volgen swallowed, "Mom, it's your eyes again-"

"I went blind last year, bitch. And it's one of my feelings," Volvan responded. Volgen's jaw snapped shut and Ashivon was tense. The eldest growled, "You were my son's replacement, weren't you?"

"How do you know?" Ashivon asked quietly. Volvan gestured him forward, to the fire. Sanga followed out of need and Tselah lunged forward, latching onto her hand. He walked forward with her and she smiled at him nervously. Volvan motioned for the three to sit and settled in front of them. With the more dramatic lighting, they could see that her eyes were in fact, hazing over. They were a dull pink, but they still moved, settling on each of them. "Please, h-how do you you know?"

Volvan smiled, " **I know a lot of things**." There was a weight to her voice that Sanga swore she had heard before and she trembled. Ashivon looked at her sharply, but Volvan laughed, " **You met my children, but... you may not know it...** " She hummed and laughed again. " **They marked you, Sanga. Those who sin name you Sinner themselves, but.. you're more. You hold potential in you. You seek to protect. You understand life and death... I see... great things for you**." Her gaze drifted to the fire and the woman laughed, almost as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. " **I grant you to live in my sunrise and day**."

She turned to Ashivon next, " **You have done a great many sins, child... but you're more. You seek ability. You offer protection. You have been death to many, but you grant life to more. I see great things for you...** " She chuckled lowly, " **I grant you to live in my sundown and night**." She finally looked at Tselah and hummed. She purred, " **And you, innocence... I see great things for you. You don't see your own potential, but it's there. You are the protector of something few understand they need. You do not understand life or death, but you will eventually... I grant you to live at my midnight and noon**. Tselah blinked but he smiled, his tail lashing behind him. The woman hummed again, " **I wish you all meet my son as you would an old friend when the time comes. If it is not time... He will send you back...** " Volvan sighed and looked at the crowd, " **Seer, your responsibility is well cared for. Keep it close.** " She paused and looked back to the the fire. 

A moment later, the woman blinked, "Volgen?"

Her daughter sighed, "Mom, I thought these episodes stopped a decade ago."

Jamison marched past Volgen and kneeled, "If you can... Thank the All." Everyone stared at Jamison addressed this woman with the upmost respect and reverence. There was no sarcasm, no malice,  no sign that he was anything but completely serious. He was bowing before someone he had never met almost as if they were a god.

"I'm sorry?" Volgen asked. Volvan smiled and looked up at her daughter.

"I told you I'm not crazy. It'll be a nice bedtime story," She mused. She tried to rise, but growled, "I... I've fallen and I can't get up."

Volgen growled, "For fuck's sake, Mom..." She went to help her mother up.

The elder grinned, and curled around her daughter, "Alright... Who wants dinner? We're having flaren root!" Volgen groaned, but Ashivon and Sanga were sharing a look.

They would talk about it later, but they realized they didn't only hear Volvan out loud. She had been speaking inside everyone's heads. 

* * *

Drooden stared at the fire as everyone else slept around him. Volgen's back was pressed to his, but he was on the edge of one of the Pile mats. He knew tomorrow was the day and he couldn't get any sleep. He sighed and slowly crept out from under the blanket. Volgen or Ashivon didn't stir and he knew he was in the clear. Making his way outside, he quietly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the outside wall and closed his eyes. Listening to the crickets chirp in the night, he made a quiet prayer to the God out of hopes that the waters of tomorrow flow fast and merciful.

"Nervous?" An old voice asked knowingly. Drooden yelped, and fell sideways, but a surprisingly strong hand caught him. Volvan purred quietly and ambled completely outside, "Volgen and her brother used to sit out here when they had nightmares. I guess it's more than an Intseh thing, hmmm?"

Drooden nodded hesitantly, "...Yeah..." He sighed and looked up at the stars. "My brother, before he died... He used to come out and show me the stars and sing. There was one song he absolutely loved, but..." He shook his head. "It's been three years, and I can't remember his voice anymore."

Volvan hummed again and slowly sat to lean her back against the wall, "Well, that's one of the nice things about life, forgetting?"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, moving himself next to her.

"Do you know what that constellation is?" She asked, pointing up. Drooden blinked, following her finger.

He frowned, "That's... The family, right?"

Volvan nodded, "Yep. The 'V' is the God, Goddess, and Guide. Do you know what that star underneath the point is?" He squinted and saw the star she was talking about, but realized it was really dim. But... once he saw it, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"No? I didn't know that it was a part of the constellation," Drooden admitted. 

"That's the All. So, not many people know this, but there was a fourth deity, a long time ago. They created the Graces, but in doing so, made their own existence almost... gone," Volvan mused. Drooden was getting sucking into her words and he leaned on her, even if he didn't know it at the moment. "They created everything and left their world to their children as they saw fit, but they wanted to see their children grow. They hated themselves for leaving without saying goodbye, but they left their children with a desire to make sure it never happened to anyone else. They can get along fine when it's just two, but when it's all three together, the siblings remember what they forgot and mourn."

Volvan sighed shakily, "That's why it's good to forget. Forgetting was a gift given so we do not mourn those who need it too long. But those damned children never received that gift. They can never reunite without remembering the pain of losing their parents and  _their_ children suffer for it. But child... Do not beat yourself up for leaving. Just as the Graces were left, they needed to make the world their own and could not live in the All's shadow."

Drooden nodded and something dripped on his collarbone. Touching the drop, he realized he had been crying. Wiping his eyes, he took a shaky breath, "T-Thank you, I guess?"

"I did nothing but make you cry. Volgen's going to be so mad," Volvan mused sadly. "Thank you for being there for her."

He frowned, "I-I don't...?"

Volvan chuckled, "She was so _bitter_ after everything. Her brother was taken, then she realized that that kind of status meant that no one wanted to have a child with her. Do you know how much it hurts when you want a child of your own, but you can't because everyone's scared that your child might get Taken because it might be a family thing?" She sighed. "Then The Queen began new ideas after casting out her witch of a mother and she went on that raid and..." She shook her head gently, resting it on his head. "She's changed so much. She used to hate everyone and now I can tell her life's been happier."

"She seemed happy when I met her," Drooden frowned.

The mother shook her head, "No, this... this is different. She despised humans. Am I right to say that the woman you all brought was a part of the organization that took my son?" Drooden bit his lip, but his silence was enough of an answer. Volvan smiled, "Now she brings home one of the people who was a part of it, almost as if they have been friends for a year. I know it wasn't just you, but you were a big part of it."

Drooden hummed and he remembered something, "That might explain something." Volvan hummed and he continued, "When I first met her, I used to carry my brother's knife in my boot-"

"You dumb shit," Volvan interuppted. Drooden laughed at the exasperated, but fond, tone. It reminded him of Gracia, before Jacob died. She was always cursing, but it was anything but violent. It relaxed him. It showed a different kind of honesty.

"Well, two weeks after meeting her, I was stretching and it fell down the front of my shoe. I bent my ankle to try and get it, but by the time I got it out, I already cut off two of my toes. They got my into the hospital tent, but I think Doc said something about dirt in the wound, so he couldn't heal it. It had to heal  _naturally_ ," He chuckled.

Volvan guffawed, "Oh  _no_."

"Oh  _yes_ ," He grinned. "It got infected and I was bedridden for longer. I can't remember everything, but I remember the first day or two, she wasn't there, but I must have said something because she stayed until I could sit up straight. We hung out and... I think she was kind of like a big sister for a little while, but there was just something about the way she did stuff..."

The old woman grinned, "Sounds like her. She always said she'd let her kids cut off their own damn toes, but if someone hurt a hair on their head, she's kill them fifteen ways to Friday. Maybe she took it as a sign-"

"You were crying for your Mom," Someone said behind them. Drooden jumped, but Volvan held him in place. Volgen came around his other side and pulled him under her arm. "You just kept saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I... I couldn't leave you like that." She had a look in her eye that made him paused and he went to grip her hand.

"I'm glad you didn't. You let me breathe, Volgen. I know I can count on you and you'll always cheer me on, even when I do something stupid," He admitted. Volgen nodded and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I... I know that haven't been here a huge part of your life, but... I want to see you grow up without the anguish my life did, or any more than you've already seen. I want you to be someone who can be better than me and..." She shrugged, but leaned more on him, gripping his hand tightly. "You're a fucking dumbass and I'm not good with words and I fucking hate you for it."

Drooden laughed heartily and the two Intseh joined in. "We're all a bunch of dumbasses, aren't we?" Drooden asked.

"You two can speak for yourselves, I'm a smartass," Volvan bit.

Volgen snickered, "I've seen you forget what a sheep was called and instead called it a 'stupid land cloud'." Drooden snickered and Volvan opened her mouth. "No, don't try to deny it, you're just as stupid as the rest of us."

"Fine," Volvan hissed. She paused and looked at Drooden, "Volgen cried when she was five because she couldn't see her eyes."

"MOM!" Volgen screeched.

Her mother shrugged, "If we're going to be sharing stories of when we were each little shit birds, might as well." 

Drooden grinned, but he yawned. The women paused and dragged him back inside. Settling him between them, the three began to fall asleep.

"About damn time," Sanga whispered, peering at them mischievously. Volgen reached underneath the pile mat and pulled out a bean bag before chucking it at the nun's head. Ashivon chuckled as his bed mate grumbled quiet.

 


	55. Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn you all that this chapter is bad. At the end, there's Alzhiemer's disease, a cracking/cracked mental state, and a slap that can probably count as physical abuse. Bring some tissues if you have your A-game

Morning seemed to come too fast as the sun peeked through the window. Sanga whined and buried her face in Ashivon’s chest. "Tell the sun to go away," She groaned. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I can’t do that, sorry," Ashivon mused. He sniffed the air and smiled, "I think someone’s making breakfast-"

 _"Dumbass, you put the dry ingredients in one bowl and the other shit in the other bowl_ ," Someone screeched from the archway. The couple shared a look.

"Volgen."

A growl came from the archway too, " _Shut the fuck up, I know what I’m doing_!"

"DROODEN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS ANY SEMBLANCE OF KNOWING WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Volgen screamed back.

"Volgen, Volvan, calm down, please!" Drooden cried, but there seemed to be laughter in his voice. Ashivon sighed and began to stand up, but Sanga pulled his wrist.

"No, if we get up, the bed will get cold," She complained.

He smiled, "We have to go anyway. C’mon, they’re cooking something nice." He pulled Sanga up and she whined. "Let me carry you, Sanga," Ashivon tried. He turned around and she flopped over his back. Clinging to his neck, he held the underside of her knees. Padding slowly into the kitchen, he was met with chaos.

Volvan and Volgen were dyed white with flour, but Drooden has some on the back of his neck as he cooked. Jamison and Tselah were hiding around a corner and Charlah and Tsekal were sitting at a table as if nothing was wrong.

Volgen caught sight of the newest arrivals and snickered, "Aw, they’re finally awake and Sanga looked like a Garker."

Volvan laughed, "Is she-"

”She’s half asleep and everything!” The daughter howled. Her mom burst into gasping laughs and Drooden turned.

"Food almost ready," He announced.

Volvan nodded, her tail swaying behind her, "Thank you, kiddo." She turned to Volgen, "I told you cooking with a human is better when they aren’t dead on their feet."

Jamison sighed in exasperation, "That is _not_ what you said last night." Volgen dove into laughter again, and Sanga chuckled softly. Ashivon’s ears flicked as the soft puffs of air hit them and his tail lashed. Drooden coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh and Jamison groaned, "I didn’t mean it like that-"

"Too late," Volvan laughed. She sobered quickly and clapped her hands, "Alright, breakfast!" Volgen grinned and went around, passing out plates. Ashivon took one for himself and Sanga, but went it came time to eat, she practically slid down his back. The others chuckled, but Sanga was still a mess. She was still sleepy and grumbling more than she usually was in the mornings.

Volgen paused cocked her head, "Sanga, are you ok?"

She nodded and yawned, "Yeah, I’m fine, just... I might have to talk to Hargens when we get back." Volgen frowned in confusion, but she gasped in realization. Sanga nodded and the Intseh woman came over and ruffled her hair gently.

"I’ll let her know. I think they have some kind of pill for that," Volgen said.

Sanga wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, but-"

"No buts. We can smell everything and I don’t want Ashivon to-"

Drooden cleared his throat. "Can we not talk about this at breakfast?" He squeaked.

Sanga raises an eyebrow, "How many sisters did you have again?"

He grabbed a berry off the counter to throw at her, "It doesn’t mean I like talking about it!" Sanga caught the berry and popped it in her mouth. She paused as she chewed.

"Why do you keep nightshade berries on the kitchen counter?" She asked, gesturing to the bowl. Drooden looked at Volgen for permission and she nodded. With that answered, he passed it over and Sanga began to pop them in her mouth.

Volvan narrowed her eyes, "You're eating them, aren't you?" Sanga hummed and the intseh sighed, "Given that Volgen isn't screaming or laughing, you're used to this."

"Yep," Sanga said, popping the last letter. Ashivon rolled his eyes and went to fill up his plate.

"And I don't know what the big deal is about Sanga's bleeding-" He started, but Volgen blinked.

She stared, "You know?"

He gave her a look, "We've known each other for years. When she first smelled like that, I was concerned, but she said it was natural and I stopped worrying about it. Except when it got bad." He cast a look over his shoulder and Sanga winced. 

"Yeah, those days were not fun," She said. She wrapped an arm around her lower abdomen and winced at the phantom pains. She knew that stress was probably the only thing holding them back.

Volgen held up her hands, "No, I'm sorry, Ashivon knows what periods are, but not how babies were made?!" 

Ashivon and Sanga chuckled. The woman grinned, "I mean, when you put it like that..."

"I had a sheltered life," He joked. Volvan made a quiet sound before heading out of the room. Ashivon stared and he suddenly remembered who she was. 

"Now you've done it," Volgen hissed, putting down her plate. She stormed after her mother and the two who had been cowering in the hallway filtered in.

Jamison cleared his throat, "Well, that was something."

Drooden frowned at him, "Not the time, Sir." The Prince nodded and went to scoop his food. Charlah called to Tselah and he grinned and came to sit between his parents. They had managed to sneak past everyone and got three plates of the oatmeal. Ashivon passed a plate to Sanga and dished himself for a slightly larger amount. They went to sit next to the small family and Ashivon ducked his head as he heard small cries in the living room. Drooden took a seat by them and he hummed to Ashivon.

"Don't worry about it, she's probably not so upset about what you said, but something else-" He started, but Volgen peeked her head in the doorway.

"Drooden, Mom wants to talk to you," She said gently. Drooden jolted and scrambled out of his seat. He disappeared into the archway and Volgen followed him.

Jamison frowned, "What's that about?"

Ashivon frowned, "Drooden woke up in the middle of the night and Volvan followed him. They had a talk about forgetting and Volgen went to join them, but I think Volgen's telling her mom about what happened in the cells."

"And what happened?" He frowned. 

Sanga shook her head, "It's not our place."

Jamison glared at her, "May I remind you that Volgen is a part of my Platoon and by extension-"

"Someone who can speak for herself, Asshole," Volgen snarled in his ear. She went to sit next to Tsekal, leaving a spot for Jamison and her mother. She looked up and Sanga, "Thanks, Noname. Ashivon, that was too much information then." She slowly dug in, glaring at Jamison. She was daring him to say anything. He glared back, but ate with more haste.

"We leave in an hour. Let Kaller know when he comes back," He stated.

Volgen nodded, "Noted. And don't threaten Sanga or Ashivon again. You don't threaten family, Jamison. I thought you knew that-"

" _Don't_ ," He hissed. Volgen snorted and went back to her food.

* * *

Drooden was quiet as they went back on the road. Volgen glued herself to his side again, making sure no one came too close to him. While he probably would have protested otherwise, he looked like he needed the space. Jamison had distanced himself again and he kept looking at Sanga, Ashivon, and Tselah oddly before scribbling in his notebook again. It made the couple a little nervous, but they trusted him not to murder them in their sleep. 

They walked for about an hour before they came to a small, official looking building on the side of the road. A human and intseh, each in Fenrian military outfits, stood outside and they stared at the group as they approached.  Jamison raised his hands, "Good day, we're here on official business."

"Please put your names down in the office. We need to keep a record," The human explained. The Intseh did the same, but in their own language. Charlah and Tsekal looked a little worried, but not too much.

Jamison ushered them in, but as they passed, the two saw Ashivon's arm wraps. The intseh guard, held up a hand, "Brother, I'm going to need you to remove your bindings. We want to verify you aren't a threat."

Ashivon took a step back and paled, "I..." The intseh frowned, but Sanga stepped between them.

"Leave him alone," She said.

The human guard clenched his fists, "Ma'am-"

Jamison held up his hands, "Ignore my companions, please. I am Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the Seventh-"

"That does not change the fact they have to remove their wrist bindings. You know the rules, Sir," The human said. "Remember the treaty?"

The Prince clenched his fists, "I'm going to kill my sister." He sighed and looked at Sanga and Ashivon, "I apologize, but he will have to remove them. This is out of my power."

Volgen blinked, "There's something you can't change?"

"This is no laughing matter, Volgen," He hissed. "That treaty prevents potential threats from people travelling in and out of the countries." Volgen narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Apologies, Sir," She said, stepping back. Ashivon swallowed and his hands unwrapped his left arm bindings with no problem, but he hesitated on the right arm. Sanga put a hand on his arm and he nodded. Unwrapping it, he clenched his arm wraps tightly. The intseh looked over his arms before nodding. The human stepped aside, "Please enter, write your name and your kingdom of origin before leaving again. The receptionist can help if there are any problems." Jamison and walked in, ushering everyone in.

Inside was a very clean, organized room, but it was a glorified waiting room. It was largely empty, except for a man at the desk. He raised an eyebrow as they entered, "Hello, what's the purpose of your travels?"

Jamison hummed, "Officially, royal, unofficially-" The receptionist grumbled as he wheeled away. He returned with a clipboard and shoved it to Jamison.

"Have everyone sign their name, first and last if it applies, and country of origin." Jamison took it and signed his name. Passing it to Volgen, she wrote down her information, then Drooden. Charlah sighed for her, Tselah, and Tsekal, and passed it to Ashivon. He paused.

"What do I put for country of origin?" He asked. The receptionist raised an eyebrow and tsked. 

Jamison paused, "Put the Northern kingdom. We only do this to make sure people are the same across all records." Ashivon nodded and scrawled his first name and 'Northern kingdom' before passing it to Sanga. She swallowed and put her name, but hesitated.

"W-What do I...?" She asked nervously.

Jamison froze and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Put Saintsport. It's what they're being called-"

"Did you say Saintsport?" The receptionist asked. He was tense and out of his chair. Sanga was gripping the pen like a weapon and Ashivon was sure she was about ready to run. The man took this as an answer and stormed away from his desk and out to the others.

"Did you two dinguses know that it was the Prince and the Taken and Divine?" He screeched. Whatever the response was, the man charged back in and snatched the clipboard from Sanga. He scrawled something over the page and took it back. Shoving it into a pile he pointed to the door. "You're free to go. We'll be here the rest of the week until our replacements come."

Jamison nodded and led them out, "Many thanks." The receptionist pointed to the door with more emphasis and Volgen snickered. They were soon on their way and Ashivon's hands shook as he redid his wrappings. Sanga noticed and did them for him. He bowed his head, burying his face in her hair.

"If I ever see them again, I'm going to kick their asses back to Divinity," She snarled.

"Divinity doesn't exist anymore,"Volgen amused,

Sanga lifted her head, "That's the point."

* * *

They reached a small village after another half hour and it was spread out. It was by no means... tiny, but small was still too big of a word for it. They seemed to be a city based largely on small farms and local skilled work, but people were still few and far between. Drooden looked out over a field sadly and sighed. Volgen waited for him and he shook his head, "I thought I saw some ghosts." Sanga hummed in understanding and Ashivon purred quietly in sympathy. They continued, but the first person they saw, it was a woman with four large claw marks stretching across the left side of her face. Everyone figured that before it happened, she was a flawless beauty.

She noticed the group and turned with a smile, "Hello there-" She froze when she say the teenager and she screamed, "Rudy!" She charged past Jamison and the other couple, heading for Drooden, but she froze when she saw Volgen. She froze, "Y-You, you're... You're supposed to be  _gone_ -"

Volgen bowed her head, "I'm not here for me-"

"Are you here to kill anyone else?" She bit. Volgen clenched her fists, but said nothing. Drooden glared at the woman and stepped forward.

"Lisa, go away. You never know when to knock it off, do you?" He snapped. Everyone reeled at the comment, most of all 'Lisa'.

She took a step forward, "Rudy-"

He shook his head, "Back off. I need to talk to my family."

Lisa frowned, "You're in luck. Your sisters are in town. You know, since it's been three years since you left and all." She turned around and looked at Tselah and then their parents. She said something, but the parents smiled and responded gracefully. Lisa nodded back and continued to march to the central village. Drooden glowered at her back and almost as if she knew he was doing that, she lifted her hand and flipped him off. Had it been any other occasion, some of the group would have laughed. 

Drooden glared at her, but sighed, "Everyone will know when we get back, except my family."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jamison asked. He readjusted the straps on his backpack and looked at the town, "Might as well get this over with, right?"

* * *

 

 The walk through town was short, and Drooden walked around, looking for... something. He seemed to find it in a small cottage and walked up to the wooden structure slowly. Walking up the stairs, he paused before knocking. There was a heavy silence before footsteps were heard. Someone opened the door and there was no questioning that this woman was related to Drooden. Her eyes were a storm cloud and black hair framed her face as it twisted in shock.

"Rudy? I-Is that you?" She asked, taking a step onto the stairs. 

He smiled uncertainly, "Hey, Bernie. Is everyone else home?" He tapped his fingers against his leg nervously.

She grinned and pulled him in for a hug, "Yeah, Mama and Dad are here, but... Gracia's... She hasn't changed and well..."

"Yeah..." Drooden said, burying his head in her shoulder. "I missed you, Bernice." 

"You too, Drooden," Bernie said as she slowly pulled away. More footsteps marched out of the foyer hallway. A slightly older woman appeared, but her hair was a dark brown.

"Bernie, who is-  _You_ ," She snarled, marching up to Drooden. She glared at him and Drooden shrunk under her gaze.

He swallowed, "H-Hey, Gracia-"

She grabbed the front of his shirt, "Do you have  _any_ idea what you put Mama through, dumbass? How much she blamed herself? She's going to be so fucking pissed- Who the hell are these people?"

Drooden swallowed again and tried to push her hand away, "Th-These are my friends, boss, and... coworker?" Ashivon's eyes flickered to Volgen, but she was watched just as nervously.

Gracia frowned, "Whatever. If they want to come in, they're probably going to see Mama and Dad's meltdown."

"Dad doesn't have meltdowns," Drooden joked. Gracia hummed, but released him to charge back inside.

Bernie winced, "Sorry, Rudy."

He shook his head, "No, you warned me. Thanks." She rubbed his shoulder gently, avoiding his back. Drooden waved everyone in, but Charlah and Tsekal pulled Tselah apart from the group to stay outside. They could read the air and knew it wasn't preferable for them to enter.

The house inside was a tough squeeze, but it was very evidently lived in, and lived in well. Poorly-erased drawings lined the walls and bumps lined were people hugged the wall to get past each other. The decor was moderate, but there didn't seem to be any pictures. It made Drooden pause, but he pressed on, following his sisters. They entered and found an older man with clear blue eyes looking through a book. He lifted his gaze as his daughters stormed in, but he paused as Drooden entered.

"Drooden?" He asked quietly, putting his book down. Drooden was tense and he nodded.

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?" He breathed.

The old man smiled, "I sent you out to get that beer a week ago. Did you bring it?"

Drooden sighed, "Yeah, Dad. It's in the basement." The old man nodded and stood. He ambled over and clapped him on the back. 

"Nice to see you're back, son. Jacob's out in the fields, making googly eyes at that lady who runs the bread stand. Can you believe it? Your mother wants to try baking!" He guffawed and went to sit back down. Drooden clenched his hands and glared at the floorboards.

Gracia frowned, "It's been the same since you left. Hasn't gotten any better and it hasn't gotten any worse, but..." She sighed and cupper her hands around her mouth, "MAMA!"

"Coming!" A voice called from the kitchen. A tall woman with hollowed features ambled out, but her dark gray eyes glinted as light poured in from the window. She was drying her hands off, but she looked up to her daughter, "Gracia, what is it- By the God's Grace." She froze, staring at Drooden. "R-Rudy?"

He nodded, "Hey, Mama. I-I'm back?"

She walked forward slowly, but with each step, she seemed to get more assured he wasn't a vision. Her eyes turned to fire as her steps began a march and with a lightning fast hand, she had slapped him across the face. Drooden crumbled to the ground, not even fighting it. "Do you have  _any_ idea how scared I've been?! Where did you run off to? God's grace, tell me you didn't go with those hooligans to that bastard kingdom-"

"Ma'am, step back," Volgen growled, trying to tower over the angry mom. 

The woman looked up and froze, "You... You're that bitch who led the revolt onto our home." She turned to her son, "Drooden, tell me she's here to be executed like we wanted-"

Drooden was still on the ground, but Volgen stepped between the family members, "Ma'am, please, step back."

"No! You're trying to take my son away from me! You already took one, bitch, you're not taking another!" She screamed. 

Jamison walked forward, "Ma'am, I believe one of my officers asked you to step back-" Drooden's mother snarled and spit in Jamison's face. He dodged to the side, where it landed harmlessly on the floor. 

Volgen grit her teeth, "Drooden's done a lot of good things and he's helped do something remarkable for his age-"

"I know my son's remarkable, but  _get out of my way_ ," Drooden's mother hissed. She tried to push herself past Volgen, but the intseh snarled. It reverberated around the room and she reeled.

"Your son managed to guide the Taken to the capital and bring down Divinity-" Jamison started, but the woman snarled.

"He got involved with that monster and that crazy bitch?" She shrieked. "God's Grace, Drooden, next thing you're telling me, they're here!"

Sanga grit her teeth, but Ashivon held her back, "Let them handle it. Just be ready to get Drooden out if you can." She clenched her free hand and nodded.

Jamison frowned, "Ma'am, your son came back because he wanted to, but he was scared about your reaction. You're proving everything he's feared."

"I wanted him to be safe!" His mother cried. "After I lost Jacob-"

Her husband looked up, "Jacob's out in the fields, Honey, what are you talking about?" That comment seemed to make her cry more.

She grabbed handfuls of her hair, "D-Drooden, I... I didn't want to lose you, not after Sally, or Daniel, or Jacob, b-but- you didn't understand what I was trying to do for you!" Her words were getting more hysterical, "I was trying to keep you alive and s-safe! B-But no, y-you wanted to go out i-into the world and-" She paused, almost as if she realized something. "Oh. T-That'll explain that. You're my punishment from the God. Drooden's actually dead, i-isn't he? Y-You're just... the soldiers c-coming to tell me that, aren't you?" She looked up at Jamison and began to laugh.

"I don't have Drooden anymore!" She cried in joy. "He's with the God, finally safe, isn't he? He's where no one can hurt him!" 

Gracia gave her Mom a hard look and Bernie was trying to usher everyone out, "I-It's best if you leave, s-she just needs time to calm down."

Volgen knelt and pulled Drooden into her arms before walking out the door. Jamison motioned for Sanga and Ashivon to leave. They did so with a sick, heavy stone in the pit of their stomach. Jamison turned around one last time, to see a woman sobbing on the floor, her hair in disarray and tears streaming down her face. She looked crazed, but in a almost happy way. It was a broken woman, trying to free herself of burden.

No one spoke as they headed back to Volgen's mother's house. Drooden never moved once as Volgen carried him close. She didn't try to offer him comfort. She knew he needed to process this. 


	56. Wards and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get fixed part 1

When Jamison went and knocked on the door again, there was a weight about the group that made Sanga surprised that no one had suffocated yet. Drooden hadn’t moved in an hour and Volgen hadn’t said anything. 

Volvan opened the door and took one look at the group before opening it completely. Jamison nodded his thanks and entered first. Everyone else filtered in behind him and Volgen pushed into the den. She eased herself into a pile mat and curled around Drooden, “Hey, Donut?”

For the first time in a while, Drooden made a sound in the form of a shuddering breath. He quickly dissolved into large, heaving sobs and Volgen purred, rocking back and forth. “Let it all out, Donut. We’re here for you.” Most of the others stared from the doorway, but Volvan waved Tselah’s family into the kitchen. Jamison leaned on the archway and Ashivon stood there awkwardly, but Sanga marched up and sat in front of the two. Volgen had a hold on most of Drooden, so she took whatever she could. Putting a hand on his ankle, the nun began to sing softly.

Drooden just cried for several minutes before they slowly tapered off, but tears would continue to flow for several hours. When he managed to calm for the most part, he looked at Sanga, “I-I’m s-so-sorry you h-had t-to got thr-through t-this t-too.”

Sanga smiled, “Hey, it’s not a big thing. You matter more than me right now, ok?”

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because he trembled and buried his face into Volgen’s side. The Intseh wrinkled her nose and mouthed, “Go away.” Sanga nodded and got up to go join the others in the kitchen.

Volvan hummed when she looked up, “Volgen kicked you out, didn’t she?”

Ashivon nodded, “Technically only Sanga, but yes.”

”Sounds like her. She’s not going to let anyone near him until she feels like he’s ok,” The mother stated. She dished up some fruit and passed it over. “Take these in but don’t say anything. Can you do that?” Her hazy eyes stared at no one in particular, but Jamison came and took it before disappearing through the archway.

When he returned, he looked exhausted, “Out of every possible thought... I never expected this.”

”Well, it happened and now we have to clean up their mess. Now get back in there and take a nap, but don’t actually say a word,” Volvan instructed quietly. The three nodded and headed in. Sanga and Ashivon curled up on the pile mat they had used the night prior, across from where Drooden and Volgen sat, but next to the one where Jamison settled himself. Volgen glared at them all, but when it became evident they weren't going to say anything, she relaxed.

She rested her chin the top of his head and purred deeply, but it wasn't quiet so much as meant to ground Drooden. He melted into the feeling and closed his eyes. Volgen nudged him a little, wanting to try something. "Do you remember that God hymn? Matter as much as?" He nodded weakly and Volgen smiled. "You matter as much as the dirt," She purred, rocking side to side slowly. Drooden didn't respond so she took up the next line. "It is the dirt that grants us life," She said. "You matter as much as decaying bodies," She continued, waiting for any kind of response. Ashivon shared a look with Sanga over the grotesque imagery, but Drooden seemed less than disturbed.

"It is the decaying bodies that return life to the dirt," Drooden whispered. Volgen nodded, moving her head so her cheek rested in his hair.

"You matter as much as the smallest ant," Volgen said.

Drooden hummed, "It is the smallest ant that contributes to the existence of the colony."

"You matter as much as the sun and the moon."

"It is the sun and moon that grant people waking and sleep and measure to ensure that time moves on," He said. Something about that verse made him hesitate a little and Volgen rubbed his shoulders.

She continued, "You matter as much as everything and as little as nothing. You are nothing in the vastness of everything, but you are equal to everything."

"It is within this everything that everything exists. Time moves on and as must everything," Volgen stated. 

She and Drooden then continued the next lines together, "It is with this understanding that everything may find the peace that we cannot waste time with that which makes us unhappy. When this understanding is reached, we have become learned. Life continues forever, but our memories may be short. Continue on and be happy." They finished it and Drooden swallowed.

"This is why everyone thinks followers of the God are cultists," Jamison huffed. Drooden glared at him, but he couldn't fight off the amused snort that climbed out. 

"Jacob turned that into a song a long time ago. He came up with the notes after Daniel and Sally got bit by that caber snake," He said, fiddling with his fingers. "He was really my hero, but it was his time and that is no one's fault. The God decreed it and it was done. We can't change it now."

"I'm sorry," Volgen whispered, squeezing his shoulders.

He shook his head, "I'm sure if you hadn't, someone else could have and it probably would have been a lot worse. Lisa' screams woke most of the village."

Volgen sighed, "I-I know, Donut, but..."

"You did it, but-" He was cut off by a knock at the door and everyone froze.

"RUDY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Shouted an angry voice. Drooden froze and curled up. Volgen shifted him to get up, but Jamison held up his hand.

"I have failed as a commander so far. Let me," He said. As he left, Drooden cowered in Volgen's grip. She shushed him, trying her best to hide him from view, but she was too small. Ashivon frowned and rose to pad over. He draped himself across Volgen and Drooden's legs and waved Sanga over. She laughed in confusion, but Volgen huffed.

She motioned the nun over, "C'mon, that noisy bitch will charge in here and we want to make sure she knows who she's dealing with."

Sanga paused and grinned, "I have a better idea." Rolling up her sleeves and tugging on her shirt, she made sure her tattoo was visible. She also flicked her staff open and posted herself a few feet away from Drooden. Ashivon flicked his tail in amusement, but he moved it to bat Volgen in the face. She growled lightly, but Drooden chuckled quietly. He smiled as it settled across Volgen's lip, making a thick mustache-d look. A crash from the front made them all jump and three people charged into the room. Jamison trailed behind Drooden's sisters, who were angry and worried. It took no guessing to know which sister was which.

"Drooden Ignatius Clarence Kaller, don't go running off like that-" Gracia snarled, but Bernie put a hand on her shoulder. A foot-long cylindrical holder hung from the gentler sister's back, drawing Sanga's attention as it bounced on her back.

"Grace, he had every right-"

Gracia whirled around, "No, _you_ didn't Mama lose her mind like I did-"

Bernie pursed her lips, "Because I was taking care of Dad, who can't stop asking where the others are. Drooden had every right to leave. After all, we did." She glared at her sister, who clenched her fists.

"He shouldn't have left without saying goodbye-"

"Mama wouldn't let me," Drooden said quietly. His words cut through the air and Gracia turned.

She stared at him hard, "What?"

He nodded, "I, uh, wanted to come visit you two in the city for your birthday, Gracia. Mom wouldn't let me."

Gracia frowned, "And you said you'd travel with a group?"

"The Platoon. It was Bellerophon, but you know Platoons will escort travelers if they request," Drooden stated. "She... said no and I might have said something that made her hit me." 

Gracia froze and she fell to her knees, "R-Rudy, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Time moves on," Drooden said weakly. She cried out and pitched forward, landing on her forearms as she bowed before the four. 

Bernie raised her head, "Are you happy?" Her voice was completely flat and no one knew what she was thinking.

Drooden didn't hesitate. 

"I am. I'm thriving," He said, looking her in the eye.

Bernie smiled, "Then I'm happy too. Even if Mama... doesn't understand, I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need me."

Drooden nodded shakily, "I know, Berns. You're one of the best big sisters I have." Gracia sobbed on the floor and he swallowed, "You're always so headstrong, Gray, but I know you'll have my back too if I need it."

She shook her head, "I-I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry for leaving, but-"

Gracia shook her head, "You had every right. You needed to breath and we were choking you." She pushed herself up and glared at Volgen, "Take care of my little brother or so help me, the God could strike me be down a thousand times before I'd stop hunting you down."

Volgen tightened her grip on Drooden, "I'd pitch myself off a cliff first. I plan on becoming his warden."

Gracia tensed and she looked at Bernie, "Fredie?"

Drooden jolted and he looked over sharply, "Are you joking?!" His eyes were wide and his sisters laughed. 

"I don't think there'd be any better solution," Bernie agreed. She pulled out the tube and passed it off.

Drooden paused, "Wait, w-we haven't talked about this, I don't-"

Jamison narrowed his eyes, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It depends, douchebag," Gracia snarked. Volgen howled in laughter and tipped backward. Drooden cried in surprise, but Ashivon chuckled.

Drooden squirmed up, " _Gracia, you can't call the Prince of Fenry doucebag._ " Bernie laughed in the way only siblings can when they realized how deeply their sibling embarrassed themselves. She also knew her sister only had one option because she was far too proud to admit she was a jerk.

She bowed, "Excuse me,  _Prince_ Douchebag. Shalt I spitshine your boots?"

Jamison narrowed his eyes, "They'd probably get filthier if it's from your mouth." Gracia grinned at him.

"Excuse me?" Ashivon asked. The room paused and he swallowed, looking at Bernie, "W-What's going on?"

Gracia pinched the bridge of her nose, "What were you, born under a rock?"

Ashivon smiled bitterly, "Just raised under one." Gracia gave him a confused stare before she shook herself out of it. 

"Look, Mama won't notice it's gone for a while, and your warden might not know, but-"

"Spit it out," Volgen said.

Gracia snorted and popped open the lid, "It's Drooden's birth certificate. If you want to do a more official human version, you'd adopt him and you'd need this. Legally, you'd be his mother." Volgen froze and Drooden swallowed.

"Gracia, i-it's nice and all, but-"

"Where would I get it notified, if we agree on this?" Volgen asked quietly. Drooden's head snapped to her, but she didn't meet his eyes. Her grip on him was tight, but... it wasn't suffocating.

Bernie smiled, "Any court office could, or..." She looked at Jamison with a tinkle in her eyes, "Or a court official, especially a prince, could."

Volgen nodded, "A-Alright, w-we'd need to talk about this, but..." She undid an arm from around Drooden to stretch it across her eyes. She trembled and Drooden moved so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, we d-don't have to handle this right now, ok?" He reassured. 

Volgen nodded, "I-I know, but... I... I never expected I would be a-able to even be  _given the option_ -" She sobbed and Drooden begun to cry too. 

"Hey, i-it's fine. T-This is good, right?" He asked uncertainly. A smile crept onto his face and Volgen nodded.

She grinned and pulled her hand away, "Y-Yeah, but... I- We don't have this in my culture, but-"

"Humans do this occasionally. Sometimes, people can't even tell the difference," Jamison said softly. His eyes, while focused on the two, were miles away. He brought himself back with a quick jolt, "What would this change? The ward paperwork is the intseh side of things, but this is a step further on the humans'."

Bernie smiled and came to hold the tube out to Volgen and her brother, "We'd still be your sisters, hopefully, but... I think Volgen would be a better person for you to be with." Volgen stared at it and she started to sob harder. Bernie frowned in confusion before she realized why, "Ma'am... What happened has happened. You're paying for what you did, but it can't bring them back. We need to move forward and if that means passing my little brother to someone who'll actually help him grow, that's fine by me."

Volgen swallowed and shakily reached for it. She took the leather canister gently, almost as if it would bite her if she jostled it. Gracia crossed her arms, "Hurt him, though, and we will kill you."

"Noted," Volgen breathed.

Sanga smiled at them, "Well, family's what you make it, right?"

Gracia turned to her, "You're right, but... who're you..." She trailed as she saw the tattoo and she tensed. "A-Are you t-that Divine?"

Sanga blinked and sighed, "Ex-Divine. They kinda took that away from me when they tried to kill me the first time."

"First time?" The sarcastic sister asked. She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Thanks for keeping my little brother safe."

Sanga hummed, "I'm trying to teach him a little more self defense so he can keep himself safe it comes down to it."

Bernie and Gracia shared a look, "Just... stay away from his back, ok?" The nun nodded without a question and collapsed her staff. She went to sit by Ashivon, who lifted his head so he could drop it in her lap. He purred loudly and she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

Volvan wandered in, "So, are the waterworks and screaming matches over? Because I'd like those horses out of my yard and I want to my fucking peace and quiet so I can take a nap."

Gracia nodded, "I think we're done here. Sorry about barging in like a couple of dumbasses."

Bernie giggled and pushed her sister to the door, "Sorry about her, she gets excitable."

"I'll show you excitable-" Gracia sneered, looking back.

"Wait!" Drooden called. He pushed Ashivon off of him and stepped over the intseh carefully before charging his sisters. They barely had time to turn before he had each wrapped in a one-armed embrace. They froze, but slowly returned it. "Thanks for being the best big sisters ever," He whispered, squeezing them gently. 

Gracia laughed, "Shut up, Rudy, you're going to make us cry and you know Bernie's an ugly crier."

Their sister scoffed, "Please, you  _wail_ like your boyfriend was hurt-"

"Wait, boyfriend?" Drooden asked, pulling away. 

Gracia rolled her eyes, "Just started dating him. Don't worry, I'll send a letter once things get more serious."

"Good," He said, pulling her back in. With one last squeeze, he pushed them to the door, "Mama's probably worried sick. Head on out and... tell her I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm coming home again unless it's something with Dad." His sisters nodded and left. Drooden's shoulders slumped and he clenched his fists.

"Donut?" Volgen asked, still holding the container gently. "Do you want to talk about it or just nap?"

He cocked his head, "I... I think I want to nap. You probably need time to think, though, right?" His stormy eyes met hers and she nodded. 

"Probably for the best. C'mon. Everyone's piling," The woman said. Drooden came to lie next to her, his back pressed against her side. Ashivon sprawled across their legs and Sanga managed to ball up next to him, but the others' feet buried in her stomach. Volgen's toes were more draped over her and Jamison huffed.

"You all can stay over there. I'm going to stay over here," He stated.

Volvan grinned from the archway, "Great, I can finally have a pile-mate again." 

Jamison paled and headed over, "Moveovermoveovermoveover." Volgen chuckled, but he still kept his distance as he settled on the very edge of the pile-mat.

Volgen thought over what had happened since that morning. Drooden had been rejected, but... she had been told that she could adopt him? She knew he was nineteen and was probably a legal adult, which is why ward came into a better spot but-

"Anyone can adopt anyone of any age, Vols. Sometimes the young need to look after the old and adopt them as their parent, or a grandparent could adopt their middle-aged neighbor. It doesn't matter, "Jamison whispered. "Turn down your nervous thoughts, I can hear them from here."

She huffed, "Shut up, you're not a minder."

Sanga chuckled, "No, but they are kinda loud."

"They are," Ashivon agreed.

Drooden nudged the intseh and almost silently, he whispered, "Sleep well..."

" _Mom_."

Volgen's heart melted and swore that she'd protect this child with her life. She could only hope that it would never come down to that.


	57. Pass the Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Drooden and Volgen talk, Tselah and his family leave and we meet back up with Hargens and Zariath.

When Sanga woke up, everyone was missing and she sat up slowly. Light poured in from the window, marking it as the middle of the afternoon. She winced again, but knew the others were probably in the kitchen. She headed that way, but stopped as she heard a small commotion outside. The nun wandered over slowly and peeked her head out. Tsekal was practicing with Volgen and Ashivon was watching them with Charlah and Tselah sitting next to him. The kit was curled in his arms and she smiled at the peaceful scene.

"Why do you sleep in so much?" Drooden asked. He was leaning against the house, watching the two sparring closely.

Sanga hummed, "I don't know. Maybe because it's peaceful now?" She exited fully and leaned on the spot next to him. "So, did you and-"

"We will when Volgen decides to end this," He said. His gaze was empty and she frowned.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked gently, leaning forward.

The soldier took a deep breath before he sighed heavily. His eyes trailed up and he stared at passing clouds, "I think I will be, but... you were right. Nothing changed with my mom, but... Gracia and Bernice know and Volgen..." He tapped his fingers on his arm gently, "My family is far from perfect, Sanga. I don't know how much of my life you remember, but... my family supports the God because we have to be ready to lose someone at any point, but we also try to hold each other close. Volgen must have grown up with a service in her home, she knew the passages, but we understand that so long as everyone's happy, everyone's fine. I think that's why Bernie and Gracia were so easy to pass the certificate along."

"Do you really need your birth certificate?" Sanga asked, slightly worried. She had no idea of when her birthday actually was, let alone if she had a birth certificate.

"For some things, maybe, but you should be fine. But it's customary for parents to pass them to their children when they move out, but..." He moved his gaze to the ground. "I'm... I'm scared, Sanga. I know Volgen will be my warden at worst, but... what if-"

Sanga put a hand on his shoulder, "Drooden, Volgen wants what's best for you. She's been there for you when you've been at your worst and she wants this from what I can tell. It's going to be fine. She's known you for three years and hasn't tried to leave you yet, right?" He opened his mouth to respond, but someone cleared their throat behind him. 

Volgen stood there awkwardly and she picked her foot up to slam it into the ground nervously, "Donut, do you want to..."

"Yeah. Do you want to head inside, or...?" He asked. Volgen hummed and looked around.

"Out here is fine. Sanga, can you bring the others inside or just ignore us for now?" She asked. Sanga nodded and pushed off the wall. She walked over and noticed Tsekal was nursing a sore leg as he hobbled over to Charlah. Ashivon winced in sympathy and went to help him with stretches, but Tselah pouted as his uncle moved away.

Sanga smiled, "Tselah!" His head snapped over and he grinned. Sanga crouched slightly, getting into a pose that would take on a sudden movement safely. The kit charged and pounced. His feet were pointed at her chest, but she dodged quickly. Tselah landed softly, but swung around. He bounced towards her, but finally managed to get a foot hold on her. His feet planted on her hips and he wrapped his arms around her head happily. He purred loudly, but stopped once he realized they were falling. He cried out in fear, trying to let go, but Sanga held tight to him. She ended up rolling a little bit as her spine curved, but she soon flopped back down. 

"You ok, little angel?" She asked as the dust settled. He nodded and curled on top of her stomach. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair gently. He purred loudly, and they just sat there. Birdsong filtered through the air and the sounds of people going about their days came from the village. It was peaceful, but it was cut off with a yelp. Everyone looked over at Volgen and Drooden, but she had his head locked under her arm as she ruffled his hair. He flailed, trying to get away, “V-Volgen! C’mon!”

She grinned, “Say it!”

”Fine! You’re an awesome parent! Just let me go!” He laughed. Volgen ruffles his hair one more time before letting him go. Sanga smiled as Drooden pushed her lightly, “Go find Jamison, he needs to do... whatever it is.” Volgen nodded and they wandered back inside. Sanga and Ashivon shared a happy look and they let them have their peace.

* * *

When dinner rolled around, Drooden roped Sanga into helping. He sent Volgen and Volvan out to relax with the others and the two laughed as they spoke. Sanga told him a few stories of the time she had been punished and sent to work in the kitchens and he ate it up. "Wait, you're telling me that you accidentally gave him sugar instead of salt?!" He laughed as he stirred a broth.

Sanga chuckled, "Yep. I made the soup taste awful. It's not my fault all the labels just had the chef's name on them." She chopped the vegetables quickly and Drooden stared.

"You've had to do this a lot, haven't you?" He asked.

She nodded, "An older punishment was apparently to take food to the Taken. That stopped when too many children were getting nightmares and they couldn't sleep. But after that, it was mostly doing work that no one wanted to do: cleaning privies, scrubbing floors, cutting food up for the chefs. Granted, a slap or two was usually in order, but it was worse if you did a bad job." She shuddered and forced herself to laugh. "So, what's the dumbest thing that happened while you were cooking?"

Drooden paused and sighed, "You know when you cook a potato, you're supposed to stab it to let steam out?"

"Oh no," Sanga laughed, going back to chopping. She continued to chant it as Drooden continued.

"Well... Mama told me to get them ready, so I cleaned them, dropped them in the cooking foil and put them in the fire. They come out and Jacob opens his and stabs it and next thing we know, there's potato all over his face," Drooden chuckled, smiling fondly. "He got burns from it, but nothing too bad. They healed because some members of the platoon were there and they healed him, but we laughed it off. I wasn't trusted with the potatoes for a long time after that." He looked at the vegetables and nodded, "That's good, go ahead and throw them in." Sanga nodded and slid them in. Putting the cutting board and knife down, she leaned on the counter.

"So-"

Drooden shook his head, "We're going to talk about it when we get the group back together. I'll take care of this if you want to go get the others and let them know it'll be ready in two minutes." Sanga nodded and pushed off the counter.

* * *

Jamison clasped his hands together, "We're leaving first thing tomorrow. Be ready to leave." Quietly, Volgen translated for the family of three. Charlah and Tsekal paused and whispered to each other before nodding. They turned to Jamison and said something, but he frowned. He responded and they nodded again. Tselah whined and went to sit between Sanga and Ashivon. The man tucked the kit under his arm and Sanga wormed her own around Tselah's waist. He purred happily, but Jamison cleared his throat. He took a deep breath, "Ok then, we're heading back to the Capital. They want to get home and they said that people rushing about the Taken coming back might not be the best for everyone." He looked at Ashivon very pointedly and the intseh bowed his head in thanks.

Volvan nodded, "About damn time, you all were getting really fucking annoying." She looked at Volgen and Drooden, "Mostly you two. Do you two intend to be so dramatic all the damn time?" Drooden picked at his arm, but Volgen nudged him gently.

Volgen grinned, "Sanga and Ashivon have been hogging the drama spotlight. It was our turn." She reached under the pile-mat and pulled out a bean-bag, "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that Dad put these under here?"

"You throw the fucking things enough if it's anything to go by," Volvan hissed back. She reached under her own pile-mat and pulled out a white one. "Try me. I may be blind, but I hear just fine."

Drooden shifted, "Can we not-" He was cut off as a beanbag pancaked over his face and he was knocked back. Volgen laughed and collapsed on her side as Sanga tensed.

"Is he ok?" Drooden did't move and she stared in worry, "Drooden?" His chest jumped and a quiet sound worked its way past the thick material. 

Volgen smiled, "Donut?" He moved the bag and quickly revealed he was laughing and hard. He squirmed, tried to get up, anything, but he was dying from laughter.

Volvan hummed, "Thank the God, I was worried I killed your dumb ass on accident."

He paused just enough to look up, "That's Sanga's job." The rest of the room dissolved into laughter and Sanga laughed herself.

"I earned that one," She chuckled, leaning on Ashivon. He nuzzled his cheek into the top of her head, but Tselah whined as he got crushed again. Worming his way out, he stuck his tongue out at them and went back to his parents.

* * *

That night, Tselah snuggled with Sanga and Ashivon. It was hard because they knew it was one of the last times they'd see him for a while.

* * *

The next morning, it was tense. Tselah was bouncing all around, but he soon resigned himself to pulling Sanga and Ashivon down so he could hug them tightly. Ashivon purred loudly, trying to comfort him and Sanga ran a free hand through his hair, "Little angel, we're here for you always, ok? Just let us know if you need us." She sighed shakily and pressed her forehead to one of his temples. Ashivon did the same to the other side and they all held each other close.

Jamison's eyes widened, but he said nothing. No one noticed this, but they would comment on him scribbling furiously in his journal for the next hour when they got on the road.

But for now, they sat, trying to remember as much about the other party as much as they could.

For Tselah, these two took him away from a strange group of people and back to his family. They kept him safe, warm, and well-fed throughout the entire journey. Sure they might not have been able to understand each other, but... sometimes family has no need for words, but just actions. It was keeping him between them when they first met Angry Old Aunt, Shy Awkward Mess, Pouty Jerkface, Angry Old Grandpa, Literal Ball of Sunshine, and Soft Tired Uncle. They made sure the Bad People didn't get anywhere near him, even when Auntie fell into the water. It unnerved him because he couldn't hear her heartbeat, but she got up again. They showed him that it's ok to be scared, or to take comfort in each other, because that's what they do. 

When he got back to his parents, he realized just how... real his adventure had been. He had never seen his parents cry that much, not even when one of his aunts died. They kept him close and when they came out of the Blue room... They were different. They held him tighter, keep a closer eye on him. He tried asking, but they shook their heads, insisting he'd learn when he was older. Only Auntie and Uncle would be able to tell him what happened, no matter what he learned in class. He resigned himself, but still stayed with Auntie and Uncle. He knew that his parents missed him, but... they couldn't stop him from getting snatched from his bed. Auntie and Uncle kept him safe, but... what now? He had been gone a month and he was going to be so far behind in his lessons and-

He felt something drip down his cheeks and he looked up to see Auntie and Uncle crying. Auntie kept muttering "Little Angel." Angry Auntie told him it was a fond, ironic nickname and he should wear it with pride. Where Auntie's people came from, it was reserved for only the best of kits. He had purred and kept the name close, though he wondered what it meant specifically. On the other hand, Uncle was trembling, whispering nonsense. He couldn't even begin to make it out, but the tone was understood. Uncle was proud, but... sad they were leaving. So, Tselah did the only thing he could thing of.

Sanga and Ashivon gasped as they heard Tselah begin to sing the little lullaby, gently crooning out the wordless notes. They pulled away enough to look at each other before joining in. 

Ashivon thought back to everything that had ever happened. Reading a book as a bright light engulfed him, seeing the old executioner's body, meeting Sanga, killing for the first time, taking hit after  _hit_ after  ** _hit_** after  ~~ ** _hit_**~~. His life hadn't been his own anymore. He was a tool, a puppet to be used by cruel masses, his life only continuing by the memory and hope that things would get better. When Sanga came back, his heart was heavy, but happy. He thought she had been able to get out, but... she was just somewhere else. And then the horrors got... easier after she came back, but it was still hard. And after everything... He was going to be replaced by the sweetest person who could barely hurt a fly? No, not again.

Never again

Sanga never had many points of joy in her life. She took what she could with her friends, but... she never looked after anyone before. The look Tselah would give her on occasion... it was magical. It made her heart soften and swear to never let anything happen to this beautiful child. He reminded him of herself sometimes. The hyperness, the energy, the playful attitude, everything. She saw what she could have been like if she was accepted. She wanted to make sure he never had that life and now... he was leaving for Goddess knows how long. She may have known him for a little less than a month, but she would defend his life to the death if she had to- hell, she  _had_. 

Now, it was the end of their first chapter. They could only hope it wasn't their last as they all held close.

* * *

They entered the room, just short of Jamison, who claimed he had to discuss some things with his sister. He waved them on, and they went to the shared room. Drooden was twiddling his thumbs and Volgen's tail was lashing back and forth. Sanga and Ashivon mused that the past three days had been nervous for everyone, but they were in a considerably better mood.

When they opened the doors, they saw Hargens playing with Jasmine on the floor. Zariath was sitting off to the side, watching them contently. On the bed across from him was Camille and Sai, and sprawled across their laps was a large cat. They were purring loudly and Camille was petting them peacefully.

Sanga smiled, "So, you took the recommendation?"

Camille smiled, "Thank you much, little Zeze has been a crutch." She scratched the cat's ear and Hargens chuckled.

"Yeah, the little guy has apparently been traipsing the grounds and Mom fell in love with him," She laughed.

Jasmine looked up, "I named him!" She got up and walked over to Drooden, "What's up, buttercup?"

He grinned and ruffled her hair, "Not much, butterscotch." He pushed her back to Hargens gently, "But what's happened since we left?"

"Mom's gotten better since we got the cat, Jasmine went the first night without having a nightmare, and... I think that's about it," Hargens said.

Sai looked up and grinned, "They got married-"

"DAD!" Hargens screeched. 

"What?" Sanga asked. Ashivon blinked in confusion, but Volgen and Drooden didn't react.

The tan soldier groaned, "He's joking, Sanga. He gets like this when he's hungry."

Jasmine giggled, but her stomach rumbled, "Can we go get food?" Hargens smiled fondly and nodded.

"Sure, you little brat, let's go," She held her sister's hand and looked at the group. "I know you all have stories to share, but maybe over food?"

Volgen stretched, "Fine by me." She winked at Drooden, who rolled his eyes.

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look of confusion, but everyone slowly filtered out. The walk over was mostly quiet, but 'Zeze' kept skirting around Ashivon's ankles. He looked down in panic, but Sanga chuckled. She made kissing sounds at the cat, who happily bounded over. He let Sanga pick him up and she heaved him partially onto her shoulder. He purred loudly and his tail batted at Ashivon. The Intseh narrowed his eyes at the fuzzy impostor but Jasmine giggled.

"Zeze!" She called. The cat's head swiveled and he leapt off Sanga. She yelped at the rebound, but Jasmine laughed.

Zariath sighed, "It's going to take some getting used to not being called that anymore." 

Hargens smiled and laced their fingers together, "No, you'll always be Zeze to us." The man rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the smile on his face.

Sai grinned, "So, when are you two getting married?"

"Dad!" Hargens hissed. "We just got together!"

"Really? I distinctly remember-" He began, but Hargens pulled away so she could cover his mouth. There was a promenant blush on her face as she tried to smother her laughing father.

Zariath raised an eyebrow, "Rayshal, is there something you'd wish to tell me?"

She unclasped her hands to point at him, "Don't you start too!" The rest of the group laughed and before anyone knew it, they were in the dining hall. It was late in the evening, but the kitchens must have kept a small amount of food out for late-night eaters. It was mainly bread, salad and select cheeses, but also several fruits and veggies. They gathered at an unoccupied table and quickly dove in. Hargens sat next to Zariath, who sat next to Drooden. Across the table from the young soldier was Volgen, who was next to Ashivon and Sanga. Hargen's parents sat next to her, but the cat stayed on the table, batting it's tail on the table.

It was basic chatter, but Hargens brought up the topic they'd been waiting for, "So, Donut, what happened?" She took a sip of her drink, peeking at Drooden across Zariath.

He swallowed, "I saw an old friend and my sisters-Mom, can you pass the salt?"

Volgen hummed, "Sure thing." She passed the shaker over, but Hargens was already spewing her drink all over Sanga. The nun was frozen, halfway through bringing a bite of salad up to her mouth. Her eyes were closed and everyone was in an uproar. Hargens coughed, pounding on her chest.

"I'm sorry,  _what_?" She screamed, standing up. Her chair screeched behind her.

Volgen looked at Sanga, "Damn, she got you good."

Sanga finally put her fork down and wiped at her face, "I need a bath."

"We can show you!" Jasmine crowed, grinning at Zeze. The cat purred at the attention and bat his tail in agreement.

"You're not answering my question, Donut, Vols. You two are family now?!" The grin on her face was huge and she squealed, "It's about time!"

The two laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Zariath smiled, "I hope you two understand that we will be introducing you as this from now on. 'This is Volgen Liefde and her son, Drooden Kaller. Touch him and die.'" Drooden groaned and Volgen howled.

She stood and pointed at him, "Don't talk to me or my son ever again."

Drooden shook his head, "No, I prefer, 'Don't mess with me or my son again.'" 

"I like that too," Volgen chuckled.

Hargens laughed and collapsed back into her seat, "This... I was not expecting this."

"No one was," Ashivon said. "You should have seen his birth-"

"We're not talking about that," Volgen said. Ashivon blinked in confusion, but nodded.

He picked up his fork to poke at his remarkable untouched-by-spit food, "Sorry. Anyway, what's next?"

Hargens and Zariath shared a look. He nodded, "I... think it's time I went back home. It's been about ten years."

"Your family is going to kill you if you show up," Volgen stated. "If you jungle tribes are anything like I've heard-"

Zariath smiled, "I have Hargens. She won't let anything happen to me."

She glowed, "I'll have your back if you have mine." The couple smiled at eat other, but Sai whistled.

"Oi! Not when I'm around!" He protested. Camille rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the chest, but Zeze grumbled. 

Jasmine pouted as she looked at her Mom, "Stop hitting Dad!"

Sai grinned as he kissed his wife on the cheek, "You heard the order, sparkfire. No more hitting Dad."

"Alright, Sai, my reason why," She purred. Hargens groaned, but she leaned her head on Zariath's shoulder. He purred quietly, but continued to eat.

Sanga pushed her damp food away, "I'm not hungry anymore. Oh, and Hargens, can I talk to you later?" The soldier raised an eyebrow and Sanga rolled her eyes, "Girl Flu." 

"Oh," Hargens nodded. "Yeah, I've got you." The rest of the meal was spent with hearty chatter and laughter. It was a nice reprieve.


	58. Of Blood and Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon gets the other side of the Talk. Also, there is some definite abuse in the chapter, so heads up about that, but there's also general violence

Sanga groaned as she opened her eyes. It was early. Everyone was still asleep and she was sharing an actual bed with Ashivon. Seeing as Heravon and Ashach had already left for their home, there was no point in using the pile-mattress anymore. Volgen was sleeping in the bed across from Drooden's, and Hargens had pushed a bed closer to Zariath's. While the furniture wasn't touching, they could easily reach out if they needed. Sanga had also gotten some hygiene products from Hargens the night before and it was worth it. She whined and buried her face in Ashivon's chest and tightened her hold around his chest.

"Are you ok?" Ashivon whispered quietly. He peeked an eye open and Sanga grumbled.

"It hurts," She whined. He nuzzled her hair gently and purred.

He sighed, "I know, Sanga, I'm sorry. I remember what you used to do, do you want to turn over?" She groaned, but did so. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms snaked around her waist. He felt around for a moment, but began carefully pressing into the slightly-stiffer-than-usual muscles. Sanga moaned quietly and pushed her back against him more. His purrs continued and he gently massaged her lower abdomen. He was careful with his claws as he continued and Sanga put her hands over his wrists, squeezing gently. Eventually, the ache lessened and she turned her head, but Ashivon already got the hint.

He stopped and pulled her closer. He hooked his legs around hers and caged her against his chest, "We know the worst will be over soon, but try and get some sleep." He kissed the back of her neck and Sanga sighed.

She smiled happily and a few tears surfaced, "What would I do without you?"

Ashivon hummed over his purrs, "What would I do without you?" She laughed and somehow managed to worm her way closer to him. Ashivon smiled and just held her close.

In the morning, his ears perked as he heard the others waking up. Sanga was still asleep, but her face was twisted slightly. He nuzzled her gently and she sighed before relaxing again. It was only Hargens and Volgen awake, but they were whispering across the room when they heard Sanga sigh.

"That bad?" Hargens asked knowingly. 

Ashivon nodded, "It's always worst on the first day. She would make it a habit to come see me at least once a day, but never when this starts." His voice was low, but the others still heard him.

Volgen pinned her ears back, "I am so glad Intseh don't have these."

Hargens thought before she paled, "Vols, remember that story that passed around about two years ago?"

"Which one?" Volgen asked curiously.

Hargens looked at the others and swallowed awkwardly, "You know, the one about fake cycles?" The intseh thought for a moment before gasping and looking at Ashivon.

"Ash, do you know if Sanga takes anything to help with the bleeding?" She asked, bounding over. Hargens came over too to save the rest of the group's ears. 

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "She complained that whatever Divinity had made her feel worse and she would forget to take it, so what was the point?"

Hargens and Volgen sighed in exasperation, "Ashivon, how much time would Sanga send with you?"

Volgen looked over, "I think the past month was enough time for him to get affected."

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked in confusion.

Hargens buried her face in her hands, "Volgen, now I really wish I paid more attention to that book you got me."

She chuckled, "It's fine. I'll handle this one... maybe." She sighed and looked up. "So... something that's one of the most distinct biological differences- Graces, this is hard." Hargens giggled and Volgen pushed her gently. "Anyway, Intseh and humans have kids differently. Intseh have what humans call 'mating season. Basically, the people who give birth in our society have an instinctual habit that basically goes into 'baby-making' mode. The rest of the population responds to the smell and basically, everyone goes into..."

Hargens sighed, "They all want to fuck." Ashivon choked, wondering why this wasn't brought up by the the men at Bellerophon, but better now that ever.

Volgen sighed, "Yeah. That. But things get interesting with humans."

"Yeah. But humans are different. We get this kind of thing year round. A cycle goes for about a month. There's a week of bleeding during that, but for a few days shortly after that, we get a very similar scent, apparently, and it was known for years, but-"

"It was found to have actual basis and if an intseh who can't carry a child spends enough time around a human that smells like this, it sends them into a similar state," Volgen said bluntly.

Ashivon gaped at the new information, "I..."

Hargens chuckled, "This is why guys tend to stay away from this, it's a little disgusting."

"No, it's not that, but... Why are you so concerned? I haven't noticing anything different about other humans," He asked.

The human sighed, "Because most of the women here stay on birth-control pills. It basically tones down the scents, but sometimes, the side effects can get a little disheartening. Sanga might have trouble with it, but our concern is how you're going to react to it."

"He gets a little restless and a little more aggressive," Sanga groaned. "I noticed that it'd happen three days after it'd stop that he'd pace more."

"I did?" Ashivon asked in confusion, kissing her behind her ear. She smiled, but stretch. 

She whined, "Bad idea, bad idea." She curled up and Ashivon sat up, pulling her into his lap. He tucked his head between her neck and shoulder and went back to purring. Sanga relaxed slightly and melted in his arms. Hargens laughed.

"You two are so adorable," She smiled.

Sanga peeked an eye open to glare at her, "I am in pain, Hargens."

The soldier chuckled harder, "S-Sorry. Do you need any more products? I think the medical office keeps a small amount stashed away." Sanga nodded and her friend got up, "Alright, I'll go get some. Volgen, do you want to tell Sanga about the smell?"

Sanga looked up, "Smell?"

Volgen nodded with an impish grin, "Oh, yeah. So Intseh can smell better, you know that, but they're going to be treading really,  _really_ lightly because you literally just smell like pain and Ashivon might smell like it too so there are going to be mixed reactions." Sanga whined and buried her face in her hands.

"Damn, fuck, shit," She whined. Ashivon blinked at the slew of creative words, and probably a few more as Sanga continued. Volgen absolutely lost it as Sanga snarled out, "Shit nibbling fucknut dipped in piss and in a cold bowl of asswipe soup." The Intseh rolled off the bed and the resounding crash made Zariath and Drooden sit up in shock.

"Wha...?" Drooden yawned, rubbing his eye. Volgen shook her head through the laughter and pointed at Sanga. She was seething, but Ashivon was chuckling quietly too.

"How did you make it through Divinity with this?" He asked.

Sanga grumbled quietly and tried to sink deeper into his warmth, "I managed to keep it under control, but..." She growled quietly.

Zariath swung his legs out of bed and stretched carefully, "Is Hargens...?" Volgen nodded as she began to calm down a bit.

"H-How long d-did you say this'll last, Sanga? It's amusing!" She grinned.

"I'm not that out of it, Volgen-" 

Ashivon nosed her skin, "It's the pain talking." Sanga relaxed again and nodded.

Volgen hummed and sobered, "I'm sorry, I've seen you go through some rough stuff."

"It's fine, happens about once a month. 'm used to it," She hummed. She started to doze a little bit as the room quieted once more, but the doors slammed open.

"Perseus Platoon-"

Sanga snarled, "FUCK." 

Jamison gaped at the sudden cutoff and stared at her, "Oh..." He lowered his voice, "There was a slight delay to the trip. I apologize, Zariath, but my mother has decided to spend her birthday here."

Zariath raised his hand, "It's no issue. This will be a... pleasant distraction." His tone indicated he knew exactly why Jamison sounded less than pleased.

"What's going on?" Hargens asked as she entered the still-open door. She had a small cloth bag in her hand and she went to pass it to Sanga. Ashivon took it first and nodded in gratitude. Hargens grinned at them before going to sit next to Zariath. He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his side.

Jamison ran a hand down his face, "Mother is coming tomorrow. Prepare for war." He left the room and closed the doors gently behind him.

Hargens' face twisted, "Shit."

Drooden looked over with narrowed eyes, "Why's everyone cursing today?"

"Sanga as a rational excuse, and the last time I saw the Old King's wife, she was in a rage because Jamison and Gabrielle had managed to get enough members of court together at ban her from the castle. I think she was ready to start cursing Jamison. They had put a three-year-ban on her and I guess it's getting lifted," Hargens explained with a wince.

Zariath nodded, "She... was very shrill about several things. I believe she caused a new transfer's ears to bleed on one occasion."

Sanga sighed and began to push her way out of Ashivon's arms and grabbed the bag, "Whatever, just... I have a feeling this won't go over well." Ashivon stood and held a hand out to Volgen. The woman accepted it and pulled herself up.

"C'mon, let's go get some food. Let's have breakfast in here today," Volgen stated. Hargens cheered and Sanga hummed as she walked out the door. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but they stayed in the room most of the time. After a while, Zariath and Volgen had to excuse themselves. They brought in candles and when lit, they let off the smell of roses and honey. Sanga began to relax more as they burned and Ashivon continued to give her occasional massages. 

Doc popped in for a while, but he left after a while. He said he needed to speak to the Queen's physicians about the visitor coming in and that she would likely cause some trouble. He also gave a hard look at Sanga and Ashivon. "She will be angry a' you two. She's hated Divinity for years an' she was a borderline sympathizer."

"I'm sorry?" Volgen and Sanga hissed. Ashivon tensed and knew this was going to get ugly and  _fast_.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, she was raised near the border and she would go as a guest. She was one of the reasons we didn' attack them and we probably would have los' thousands if we did go. She knew wha' she was doin' for the mos' part and a lot of people liked her, but... In the capital, she has a different reputation. Make your own judgements, but wear your military formal until she leaves." They all nodded and Doc waved before heading out.

Sanga groaned and tipped her head back to look into Ashivon's eyes, "Are you going to be ok? I'm not afraid to get between you two if I need to."

Ashivon hummed, "I think I will, but try not to get hurt. I don't want to go into another episode."

"Don't worry about it," Hargens said. She smiled and stretched, "We've been trying to see when we can re-do the tattooes and for some reason, any pain abruptly stopped about four or five days ago." Ashivon hummed in thought, but he discarded any theories for now. He'd wait until he could start his studies. His tail thumped at the mere thought and Sanga chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, "Think about something nice?"

"I can't wait for the future," He smiled. Sanga grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"Neither can I."

* * *

 

Hargens kissed Zariath on the forehead as she snuck out into the hallway, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

The next day, the castle was in chaos. Everyone was going last minute cleaning and Sanga winced as she almost slipped on a wet floor. Ashivon caught her just in time and instead settled her in his arms. Sanga rolled her eyes, but relaxed. The others chuckled, but they caught sight of Jamison paced outside the outside doors. They paused. 

Zariath approached, "Is it time?"

The prince jumped and whirled, "Yes, she's on her way-" He saw Sanga and Ashivon and ran over in a panic, "Put her down! Mother will have a stroke if she sees you carrying her!" Ashivon jolted and almost dropped Sanga, but he pinned his ears back. He caught her and slowly put her down.

Sanga crossed her arms, "Calm down, Jamison."

"Please, I know you're going to hate me for this-" He pleaded.

"We already do," Volgen hissed, tapping her foot.

Jamison swallowed, " _Please_ , Volgen." Her eyes widened and she fell into a more professional stance. Jamison slumped in relief and stood, "But please use my title. I hate it too, but Mother will..." He swallowed and shook his head. Drooden nodded and saluted.

"Acknowledged, you Highness," He stated. Jamison looked like he wanted to cry, but there was a commotion outside.

Ashivon's ears pricked as he heard a shrill voice screeching outside, slowly getting closer, " _What do you MEAN Bellerophon was disbanded?_ " The character moved and eventually the doors were thrown open. A tall, thin woman strolled in and her icy blue eyes swam over the crowd. She sneered as she saw Jamison. "Jamison, my child," She almost purred. She held out her hand and Jamison strolled over and bent to one knee to kiss the ring on her finger.

"Hello, Mother," He stated. He pulled away and stood as tall as he could, but locked his arms behind his back. He was clenching and unclenching his hands over and over, clearly terrified of the woman in front of him, but he was doing his best not to show it.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you not going to welcome be back to the Castle?"

He swallowed, "I believe you are leaving when your celebration is over."

"Insolent child," She hissed. She looked over the others and smiled, "Miss Rayshal, I take it you are well?"

Hargens tensed and bowed, "Indeed, Mrs. Alabaster-"

The woman tutted and came forward. Her hand reached down and pulled Hargens' head up to look at her, "Please, I go by Miss Veneno." Sanga took a sharp inhale, but she kept her jaw shut. She knew that word, she- Ashivon's tail wrapped around her ankle and-

"That is  _improper behavior_ , child," Veneno hissed. Her eyes were cutting into Ashivon and he shrunk.

He took a deep breath, "S-Sanga-"

She laced her fingers with his, "Breathe, Ash. Close your eyes, think of happy things-"

" _Young lady,_ you do  _not_ ignore your elders," Veneno stated. Sanga blinked and  _swore_ she saw her old teacher. She saw the ruler in her hands and- A different presence came between her and the memory as Jamison moved between them.

"Mother-" He began, but he was cut off by a swift slap to the face. He didn't flinch and continued as if nothing had happened, "May I guide you to the throne room? I do believe Gabrielle is waiting for you." A small dribble of blood leaked out of a wound on his cheek. 

Veneno nodded, "Of course. And clean yourself up, you're not a stableboy." She spun around and headed to the throne room. The moment the doors closed behind her, Ashivon was on his knees and Sanga was pushing his hair out of his face.

"Hey, Ashivon? You're safe, ok? You're not there, I promise. Breathe, Ash, breathe," She coached gently, gripping his hands gently. He took deep breaths and nodded. Jamison went to lean on a nearby wall as well.

He chuckled wearily, "Well, that went better than I thought." He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to the wound left by his mother's ring.

Hargens shivered and clenched one of Zariath's hands with both of her own, a haunted look in her eye, "I... I forgot how...  _cruel_ she could be."

Volgen stared at the doors angrily and tucked Drooden under her arm, noticing he was shaking lightly. She purred and tucked him under her chin, "Hey, I'm not going to let her touch you."

"That's what you and Gabrielle meant when you shouldn't interrupt conversations, isn't it?" Zariath asked knowingly. Jamison nodded and hissed as the cloth was pulled away.

"We learned her lessons, but it appears we forgot them. Let's head in, I don't want her in there with Gabrielle without me," He stated.

Ashivon stood shakily, "Y-Yeah."

Sanga stared in shock, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "She reminds me of  _him_ , so if I can get past her, I'm getting better, right?" Sanga swallowed and squeezed his hand.

"Alright. If you want to leave, let me know," She said.

Jamison swallowed, "Mother is going to scream about that, but if you really need to,  _run_. The castle knows you two well enough and can try to hide you." He concluded that his cheek was in good enough shape and refolded the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. Zariath took his place next to him as a fellow commander. Hargens and Volgen stood behind them, then the other couple. Drooden took up the rear, ready to close the doors after them.

When they answered, Gabrielle was all but glaring at her mother. Her eyes caught sight of Jamison's cheek and glowered, "Tell me, Brother. Which staircase did you fall down this time?"

He stood proud, "The North one. I was speaking with Ashivon, but-"

"Did I raise lions or _lambs?"_ Veneno demanded angrily. She whirled around from Gabrielle to Jamison and her elegant tan and red dress flared out. "You  _dare_ corrupt your queen with such nonsense-"

"You are a guest in  _my_ court, Veneno, and you will act like it," Gabrielle snapped. Her pale blue eyes, the exact same shade as her mother's but such a different shade at the same time, cut into the woman, who had paused. Veneno looked at her daughter and smiled.

She walked back up to the podium, "There's my little girl, bowing to no one. I'm proud, but I'm so ashamed, placing your brother in charge of negotiations with Divinity."

Gabrielle raised her head, "What did you do, Veneno?"

She smiled, "I did what any good mother did. I went to clean up your mess-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gabrielle roared. Her fingers dug into the wood of the ruler's bench and she scratched her nails into it.

Veneno tutted, "Apollo loved that stand-"

"Veneno, _what did you do_?" Gabrielle cried. She was panting and her eyes were wide.

Her mother tutted once more, "You're letting yourself go, Gabrielle. I went to the old Church and I told them to ignore the old deal." She smiled, "I'm still your mother, Gabrielle. I'm here to-"

Gabrielle roared and stormed out of the stand. She rushed towards the old woman, "You  _traitor!_ We were  _fine_! You had  _no reason_ -"

"It's funny, Gabrielle," Veneno stated, straightening. Gabrielle shrunk and her mother advanced towards her, "It's funny that you think you're all grown, that you're ready to lead this nation, that I have no power over you." Her mother continued and soon, Gabrielle was flush against the podium she had just left. She wanted to look to the left, to the right, to see _anything_ other than the woman in front of her. "You're still just a child. I never should have left," Veneno growled. Her hand reached into the fold of her dress. Gabrielle swallowed quietly and her gaze finally managed to catch her brother's from across the room.

Jamison was just as wide-eyed as she was, but a rage grew in him. He was the one who was supposed to take these beatings, to be the 'bad child' so she could shine. He was selfish. He didn't want the throne, even after years of it being dangled in front of his nose. She was never supposed to get that look on her face. She was supposed to be unmarked. She was the innocence he never had, even if she was stained indirectly. He marched forward, watching his mother's hand disappear into her gown and its folds. It slowly reappeared... holding a bar of chocolate...

He slowed and Gabrielle panted in shock, "W-What?"

Veneno smiled as if she hadn't looked ready to murder her favorite child a moment ago, "It's a berry bar, just like the ones you and Apollo used to enjoy, remember?" The Queen stared and swallowed. Her eyes narrowed at the bar and she reached for it.

"Sanga, come here," She whispered.

"The woman who brought down Divinity?" Veneno asked curiously. 

Gabrielle straightened and nodded. She looked at her brother, "Jamison, bring Sanga over here and tell the bells to start ringing. I want Mother to have another chance." Veneno smiled and nodded.

"It will nice to be an advisor again, many thanks, dear daughter," She purred.

Jamison waved Sanga forward and he shared a nervous look with Ashivon. The intseh's tail lashed nervously, but he let Sanga leave his side. As Jamison guided Sanga to Gabrielle, he whispered, "Check the taste. My sister will ask a question and answer the best you can." Sanga nodded and paled as she neared.

She bowed, facing the Queen, "My Queen, thank you for the summons."

"Rise. You've been a worthy ally and I wanted to share this as recognition of your help," Gabrielle stated. She opened the tin foil on the candy and broke a piece of it off. A fine jelly oozed out, but the queen passed the smaller piece to Sanga. "May the Graces bless," She said.

Sanga smiled, "May the Graces bless." She stuck the piece in her mouth and she almost cried. It was a good piece of chocolate, but it's not what concerned her. There was a familiar taste, the taste of her childhood and of recent bad memories. 

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "So, did this beautiful woman do a good job?" Sanga nodded feverishly and swallowed. The Queen shoved the rest in into a nearby soldier's hands and smiled at her mother.

"It's such a faint taste of fruit, but too much will give you a stomach ache. It's what the Care Mothers used to say about this," Sanga stated.

The Queen nodded, "Of course, it's chocolate. I also remembered I had a rather large lunch. I'm afraid I'll have to eat it later. Mother, if you'd wish to settle in, this would be the time, or would you like to discuss what changes were made to the Saintsport alliance?"

Veneno smiled, "I'd rather catch up, it's been so long, Lily. How about we meet your newest guests?" She smiled tensely at Sanga and moved her gaze to Ashivon. "You... look familiar, but I can't remember where." His tail swished nervously and Sanga bowed.

"My Queen, if I may-" She began.

Gabrielle nodded, "Of course." She turned to the soldier and, unbeknownst to her mother, winked at the human man, "Remember to place the chocolate where it can be found later, I missed eating the chocolate with father." She smiled sadly and waved her mother and the rest of the group into the hallway and towards the war room. Sanga fell to the back and laced her fingers with Ashivon's.

"How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

He took a shaky breath, "She has a familiar energy, but... Did you notice her dress?" His eyes cut into the two women in the front. Whereas Gabrielle wore the colors of the Graces, her mother wore two very familiar shades of tan and red. The red overlay the long tan sleeves, and the crimson material draped and crisscrossed each other. It was held in this position by a belt of the same color of the sleeves. 

She had bastardized Divinity's garb, turning it into a dress.

"It's something Eastern nobles used to do. They'd only wear the style of their conquered enemies," Jamison whispered as he fell back as well. "Mother is very proud of her heritage, made sure we knew it. She was angry when we took more after Father. He was the Seer out of the two of them. She hated him for it." His eyes were miles away and Sanga reached to squeeze his hand.

"Hey, Gabrielle knows. We're not going to let anything happen to you or her. You've protected us, let us do the same," She said.

Jamison looked at them in mild shock, but he smiled. It was not his sarcastic smiles, or the rough ones he used when he used when he was laughing at something. He was relaxed as he looked between her and Ashivon, "Thank you. Both of you. But I'm also sorry for what's about to happen."

"What's-" Ashivon stated, but he was cut off as the war room doors opened.

"My mother comes from a purist family. She can't stand people wasting their lives on children who won't be able to carry the family line," He stated quickly and quietly, but he wormed his way back to the front. Sanga swallowed as she realized why Jamison was worried. His mother was just like Bellerophon. They took their seats, with Veneno at the head of the table. Jamison was on her left and Gabrielle her right. Her eyes cut into Ashivon and Sanga as they sat across the table from her.

"So, Sanga, may I call you that? Or would you prefer Miss Sinner?" She smiled.

Sanga lifted her head, "I prefer Sanga. I don't have a last name."

Veneno cocked her head, "I thought those who transpired against Divinity were given the name Sinner?"

"Names are just words, but I do believe I recognize yours, Ma'am. Veneno. Ashivon, do you remember that word?" She asked tensely. 

Ashivon blinked and looked at her, "I don't believe so. I might have heard it a few times."

Sanga hummed, but her gaze never broke from Veneno's, "You heard it more than a few times. It's the old word for 'poison', but it's also the name of a family who supplied castor beans to Divinity as a calming agent. It would almost kill some of the prisoners, but they could at least be contained until execution day."

Veneno lifted her head before she grinned, "That's where I recognize you! You're the old Executioner... who's also dating Sanga. Such a shame, your children could be such  _champions_." She hummed and looked at Gabrielle, "Did you remove the Code Unio like I asked?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Of course, Mother. Why inhibit our Platoons with silly things such as relationships?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, Lily. But you did a good thing," Her mother praised, petting her hair. She smiled, "So, have you considered marriage yet?"

She tensed, "Not yet-"

Veneno frowned, "Gabrielle Clotilde Alabastar the Second, what have I said about continuing traditions?"

"Tradition is what keeps our worlds together," Gabrielle recited.

"Yes, and we need to ensure the throne's security and see how your brother is out mucking about like a fool, you'll either have some bastards coming forward or any actual marriage would be to some farm girl," She hissed. "You're the Queen and you're the only one I trust to do this."

Gabrielle sighed, but the door swung open. A soldier walked inside and he looked up from a scroll, but he looked at the inhabitatnts and paled, "M-My Queen, Queen-Mother, Jamison-"

" _What did you just call the Prince_?" Veneno hissed. She rose and the soldier paled. 

"I-I meant My P-Prince, Q-Queen-Mother!" He stated. He was at least thirty and he had a confidence in his step that matched it, but he seemed to remember Veneno as he quaked in his boots like a terrified toddler.

She slunk forward, "Such an act-"

"Is excusable until the news is read," Jamison stated. Veneno whirled and marched towards her son.

"Was one strike not enough for you?!" She marched, but Volgen narrowed her eyes as the woman walked by. She placed her tail under the aggressor's foot, but grimaced as it was trampled. The desired effect was granted as Veneno tripped and fell. She roared in anger, "Did your mother never teach you to control your own body?" She rose shakily and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Whatever was whispered, Volgen paled and she shrunk into her seat. Drooden grabbed her hand in concern, but he looked at Veneno in shock. She glared down at the two before continuing to her son. She lifted her hand and promptly backhanded him again, "Did-"

Another hit

"-You-"

Another

"-Learn-"

Another

"NOTHING?!"

Jamison grabbed her wrist and glared at her. "Jermond, what's the news?"

The soldier swallowed, having been saved from an unknown punishment, "I-It's a l-letter from Saintsport."

Gabrielle laced her fingers together and set her chin on top of the bridge, "And?"

"T-They said an imposter showed up and demanded they pay tribute to you in exchange for helping them. F-Felix of quadrant one agreed to get her out, b-but they r-refuse to actually pay. They do a-apologize about the late l-letter," He said.

The Queen hummed, "Thank you Jermond. Fetch me a quill and scroll, could you? I have a letter to write." She peeked at Jamison, "Unhand Veneno. Mother, please. Take a seat. I want your input on it and I cannot do that if you are hissing at Jamison."

Jamison released his mother's wrists, his face a mess. Veneno snarled at him, but quickly composed herself. Walking back to her chair, she straightened her dress, "What do you need, Lily?"

"I'm going to read this aloud, and tell me how it sounds," She smiled.

"Dear representatives of Saintsport,

Thank you for the letter about the representative, but I do wish to assure you that this is no representative other than her own. As a part of the admittedly shaky alliance as well as a thank you for the notification, I am granting you the option to convict her on your own terms. It has been brought to my attention that the citizens hate false politics and I wish to grant the option for you and your peoples to ascertain the punishment of this attempted falsehood on your new nation. We will be detaining her until present, but if you wish to prosecute her, just correspond please.

Please do be assured that this will not happen to every convict we possess, but we feel as this one has committed special sins against you. 

With the official seal of Fenry,

Gabrielle Clotilde Alabastar the Second"

Gabrielle smiled as she laid down her pen, "Tell me, Mother how did that sound?"

Veneno was silent. Her already pale skin put Morrison's to shame as she looked ashen gray, "L-Lily-"

Gabrielle continued to smile as she jerked her head forward and counted additional mistakes, "Not to mention trying to poison me with nightshade and probably Father as well. What did you kill him with?" She smiled innocently, but there was a hidden rage burning in her eyes.

"I didn't-"

Jamison rolled his eyes, "Please, Veneno, we know you did. I've been having Harrison go over old records and he found that Father's symptoms overlapped with a rather uncommon poison. Sanga, would you like the take a guess which?"

Sanga grinned, "Probably ricin. The Veneno family has a monopoly on the castor bean which makes it."

"And what are the symptoms, as you were a healer for Divinity?" He asked, looking at his mother.

The nun lifted her hand, "By ingestion? Vomiting, dehydration, and organ failure. By injection? Skin death at the sight and then organ failure. By inhalation?" Her eyes cut into Veneno, "Trouble breathing, nausea and a few other signs, then fluid in the lungs, until they practically choke to death. While it doesn't take much to be inhaled, the instructions that came with the treatments were very precise. The Veneno's have been doing this for decades, if not centuries, so someone could get random fits under the guise of seasonal 'episodes'."

Gabrielle frowned at Veneno, "Mother, tell me. Did. You. Kill. Papa?"

The last word seemed to break the woman, "I... Yes. He was leading this country into the ground! We could have had a very stable alliance with-"

"Jermond? I want you to get that scroll sent. Zariath, Hargens? You've been treasured allies to our family, would you like to escort her to the prison?" Gabrielle asked calmly. The two in question stood. Veneno trembled and held her hands out.

"No! I won't allow it!" She sobbed.

Her arms under the sleeves lit up and a staff formed in her hands. The room gaped as she stood and backed out of her chair. In her rage, she began to swing. She first swung at Jamison and would have hit him, had it not been for the fact that he saw it coming. He rolled out of his chair and onto the floor and he motioned for Gabrielle to do the same. She moved in just the nick of time as her head was aimed for next. Hargens stepped forward, but Zariath put an arm out in front of her. He spared her a glance, but... there was a look in her eyes. 

He faltered before nodding, "Be careful." Hargens walked forward and a transparent blue shield rose to cover her front. Veneno narrowed her eyes and changed to a whip. She made it coil around Hargens-shield and all- before yanking to soldier into a wall. Hargens yelped, but it was cut off as she hit her head. 

She crumbled.

Zariath stared at her for a moment before roaring in anger. Veneno grinned, "Oh, right, I forgot you two know each other." She had the whip unfurl from Hargens and instead sent it flying towards Zariath. He moved but he forgot that he usually didn't train with Goddess-favoring opponents. It followed where Veneno wanted it to go and it coiled around his neck, pulling tighter and tighter and-

A hand grabbed onto the whip and old, much, much older tattoos lit up, but... they weren't the usual yellow.

They were white.

Sanga's eyes glowed white as she grit her teeth and power began to surge through her. The pure glow overpowered the yellow of the whip as it cut from Zariath's end. He gasped for air, pitching forward. Sanga turned her attention to the other end of the whip, Veneno. She was terrified and clawing at the tattoo of Divinity on her chest. She couldn't get it deep enough to cut the connection. By the time she looked back at the whip, the white had reached her hand. From there, her wrist tattoos turned white and the light surged into her body. A silent scream ripped through her as she was encompassed in light before her body sparked. 

All the light cut out and both women fell to the ground.

Ashivon raced over to Sanga and he gently cradled her, "Sanga? Sanga?" He put an ear on her chest and he sighed in relief. "C'mon, Sanga, wake up, I know you can do it, you can wake up from this!" He shook, but she quickly gasped. She shot up, panting and looked around.

"A-Ash? What just happened?" She asked. Sanga shook her head and curled her arms around his neck, "I can't even..."

He rubbed her back gently, "You're safe. You did it, Sanga. You're safe." He looked at Veneno's crumbled form, but she was breathing. She was still alive. Volgen and Drooden came forward.

Jamison crawled from under the table and stood, "Kaller, go get Doc. Volgen, detain Veneno. She'll likely need medical attention, but I want to make sure this doesn't happen again." Volgen nodded and went to the fallen woman. She moved the shirt, but frowned.

"Jamison? It's not there," She said. The Prince gaped, but marched over. Volgen moved aside, but... the tattoo wasn't there. They had seen a trace of it before... whatever it was Sanga did, but... it was gone. 

They all looked at Sanga, but Jamison and Gabrielle knew it wasn't Sanga. It was something else.

"Wha' the hell if goin' on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Doc talking at the end if you didn't know, but tbh, it's chapter 58, you should know Doc's speech lines by now?


	59. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison goes conspiracy board on us and he and Gabrielle have a very weak talk about what happened.

Doc sighed deeply through his nose as he looked over Hargens' head, "Yeah, you hi' your head good. I'm doin' wha' I can, bu' jus' take it easy." He turned to Zariath next, who looked haunted. "Oi, big guy, you awake in there?" He waved his arm in front of Zariath's face and the intseh jumped.

"Oh, yeah, I..." He sighed and reached to touch his neck, but Doc slapped his hands away.

Sanga looked over from the next bed over, "Hey, it gets a little better, but you're going to be in shock for a while. When things get bad, let someone lead you through breathing exercises. If it's someone you trust, even better."

Volgen huffed from a chair by the door, "He'll lead her through breathing exercises alright-"

"Volgen!" Zariath and Hargens snapped. Volgen chuckled and elbowed Drooden.

"Hey, they're already back to normal, huh?" He rolled his eyes.

Jamison sat on the bed next to Sanga, "Thanks for patching us up and everything, but... Sanga, what  _was_ that?"

She paled, "I... I don't know. I just felt angry and something snapped and next thing I knew, I was holding the whip and the  _power_... It was unlike  _anything_ I ever had with the Goddess."

He nodded, "That... That makes sense. You and Ashivon already glow like campfires, but... you turned into a small sun, Sanga. I've only seen something close to that was when the Gulerod brothers united in Divinity."

"You saw tha' from the Capital?" Doc asked in surprise.

Jamison nodded, "The sky practically lit up red, blue, and yellow. Dimmed over distance, of course, but the fact I could see it at all was... Incredible. But this?" He shook his head in confusion. He paused, "Sanga, let me see your tattoos." 

Sanga blinked and pulled down her shirt slightly, but she frowned, "No difference."

"Still, try... anything," He stated. Sanga held her palms out and concentrated, but...

She swallowed down some tears, "Nothing. I-I don't know... how..." She curled up on herself and Ashivon finally padded into the room. He had a small foil packet in his hands and he passed it to her.

"The Queen said she wanted you to have this," He mumbled, sitting on the foot of her bed. She nodded and pulled the poisoned chocolate out, munching into it.

Jamison chuckled, "I never would have thought... Mother's been poisoning him all those years."

Sanga looked over and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He pointed at the chocolate, "Veneno has been giving my father, Apollo, chocolates like those since before I can remember. When Gabrielle was born and became Mother's favorite, Mother insisted to Father she not be given any. Of course, he did anyway, and she could honesty probably have some and be fine, but... I guess Mother forgot or didn't know about building immunity, so when she realized Father was eating too much and not getting poisoned, maybe she decided she had to act."

"Probably. Your mother's a bi' crazy," Doc muttered, walking over. His hands glowed and as did the wounds on Jamison's face as they healed. The prince sighed in relief and leaned back. "Time to rese' the clock, isn' it?"

"I'm afraid so," Jamison said. Doc grumbled quietly to himself as he walked to a small doctor's station on the far wall. He rummaged in a draw before he chuckled. "What's the score?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, "Takin' ou' the days since you kick her out of the Capital in the firs' place? Two."

Drooden gaped, "Wait, you count the days since your mother beat you last?"

Jamison snorted, "Only when Doc has to pitch me up. It's a little depressing, but it reminds me that it's not me it's her."

"How did she even managed to get a tattoo anyway?" Hargens asked as she stumbled up. Doc hobbled over quickly, but she had already reached Zariath's bed and was climbing up into his arms. He held her close and tucked her under his chin.

Sanga smiled, "Be a little careful and always let him know you're going near his neck, Hargens."

The other woman stuck her tongue out, "I remember what happened that one night, Sanga." She paused and snuggled into Zariath's arms, "Also... Have any advice for hitting your head?"

Sanga stared, "What am I, the injury guru?"

"Yes!" Perseus Platoon all stated. 

She sighed, "I guess... Well, I can't remember that one actually. If you're healed, try to sleep it off, but if you're not, don't?"

Hargens hummed and wrapped her arms around Zariath's middle, "Alright..." She pulled back a little bit to look him in the eye, "Thanks for trusting me earlier, even if..."

Zariath huffed, "Now I know how Ashivon feels."

"You get used to it," He joked. Sanga gasped in betrayal, but he grinned. "It's true, Sanga. You know it is," He said, leaning over to peck her on the lips. 

"Ugh, young love," Volgen groaned, wrinkling her nose. She looked at Drooden, "Don't ever fall in love. I don't care who they are, but if they hurt you in any manner-"

Drooden raised an eyebrow, "You'll hurt them?"

She grinned, "That's my boy, but no. I'll hold them back so you can have the first swing." The rest of the group chuckled and Doc sighed.

He held up his hands, "Maybe it's time we ask?"

"It's the only lead we have," Jamison stated. He pulled out his notebook and his pressure stylus. Now that it was revealed he was a Seer, it made sense to the rest of the group that he was writing with pressure only in an attempt to keep his notes safe.

Doc nodded, "Ma'am, are you there?" His hands flared and he smiled," Thanks for the quick answer. The light returned and flickered, almost as if it was giggling. He took a deep breath, "Do you have  _any_ idea what that incident was?" The light returned but it was dim- too dim to be a yes. The Goddess didn't know. Doc frowned, "I thought the Graces knew everything." The light flared brightly, almost... indignantly perhaps? But it quickly dimmed again as he apologized. "Right, right, sorry. But..." He locked eyes with Jamison, who seemed to consider something.

He nodded.

"Do you know about the All?" Doc asked.

Almost as if a small sun had lit up the room, everyone was blinded. Doc sputtered as his tattoo burned. He fell to his knees, panting.

"Harrison!" Jamison cried as he threw down the pen and journal. He knelt in front of his friend, but Doc panted, slowly calming down as his hands dimmed. He sighed as the light faded completely and Jamison pushed him gently against the cabinet. They shared a look and the Prince sighed, "No more questions."

"No more questions," Doc agreed. They heard a quiet whining and looked up to see Sanga curled up and shaking. Ashivon was leaning next to her.

"Sanga? Sanga, please, please, please don't leave," He pleaded quietly. His hands rested on her shoulders and she slowly began to calm down.

She lifted her head and growled, "No more questions." She moved into Ashivon's arms, being mindful of her gut. He smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Jamison and Doc shared a look and and the Prince frowned, "Sanga? What happened?"

"I-I don't know? I-It just felt like... I can't even begin to..." She shivered and looked at her hands, "But... it was... I felt like there was electricity in my veins and I was even more alive than..."  She frowned, "That sounds like what happened with me earlier . But... Also..."

Hargens hummed, "It sounds like you were using a tattoo..."

Jamison thought, and he frowned, "Hargens, activate your light staff."

She jolted, "What? I usually use-"

"Doesn't matter, just to it," He stated. Hargens swallowed, but did as was asked. She kept it away from Zariath out of precaution. Jamison nodded, "Ashivon, Sanga, this is going to sounds crazy but-"

"I'm not going to recommend touching that," Ashivon cut off. Sanga reached out for it, but the Prince seemed to realize that Ashivon meant and rose to his feet. 

He shot over, "No, don't!" Sanga froze and pulled herself back.

She swallowed, "What? Why?"

Ashivon thought for a quick moment, "What if Hargens' tattoo gets taken away? Isn't that what happened with Veneno?" 

"Oh," She said, slumping. He chuckled and sat up. Sanga whined and crawled into his lap.

"Graces, you two are so needy," Volgen chuckled.

Drooden rolled his eyes, "I feel like we're relationship sports commentators." Volgen laughed harder and Doc rolled his eyes.

"Oi, I've known mos' of you oddballs the longest, I'm the referee," He said.

Sanga hummed, "I feel like we should have a group name or something."

Hargens grinned, "Perseus!"

"No, that applied to the entirety of the Platoon," Jamison said.

Drooden raised his hand, "The angels?"

"Please, we have an accomplice to the kingskiller, a would-be thief, and several murderers," Jamison shot down.

Ashivon chuckled, "Fine, what if you picked a name?"

Jamsion paused, "What about the misfits?" The group looked around at each other and decided that, yeah, they were all misfits. He clapped his hands together, "Alright, we're the misfits?"

Zariath nodded, "With that waste of time out of the way-" Hargens scoffed and smacked his chest lightly, "-Hargens' question never got answered. How did your mother get a tattoo?"

Jamison paused, "That is a good question, but... I do supposed that she could have called in a 'favor' with the tattoo artist after Father's death." Volgen gasped and he pointed at her, "Don't you  _dare_ say it." She turned and poked Drooden several times before he finally smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Son of a whore," He said reluctantly. Volgen cheered and Zariath chuckled.

"You are a horrible influence on him," He stated. 

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but he's teaching me to be a better person. Before I had my son, I would have said it regardless." Drooden covered his upper face with his hand out of embarrassment and Volgen laughed harder.

Sanga smiled and laced fingers with Ashivon, "Hey, so, Jamison, what's your theory?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, this all happened when we met Volgen's mom-"

Hargens gasped, "What?! No fair!"

"Deal with it," Volgen sneered at her friend. Jamsion cleared his throat louder, glaring at the two.

"Anyway," He hissed. "And she saw you two, well three. Tselah was there too. She seemed to go into an episode and she spoke odd."

Volgen nodded, "Mom's always had these... episodes. Her voice will change, stuff she says will become true, and it's all really kinda creepy, but I've never heard her say, 'I'll grant you...'" She shook her head.

Jamison nodded, "Well, that might be why. While that was going on, you were turning white, one by one. And that whole riddle? I grant you my sunrise and day? Sundown and night? Midnight and noon?"

Zariath blinked, "I've heard that before, but..." He closed his eyes and they popped open, "The Golden Cathedral!" Jamison gaped and he swallowed heavily.

"I-I..." He ran for his notebook and began rummaging through some of the earliest pages. They were yellowing and faded, but he could apparently still read it. "For those who know ability, understand life and death, and seek protection, All can grant you the greatest of abilities." He sat on his bed and sighed. "I... Harrison, we need to talk to your brothers. We need to get all of them together and Tselah too."

Sanga frowned, "We just left him-"

Jamison shook his head, "No, Sanga, this- this is unheard of. I have  _never_ heard of this and I have read every account, every myth, every word we have about True Priests and the Graces and there is nothing-"

"Wait, are you trying to call us True Priests?" Ashivon asked.

He threw his arms up, "I don't know what else, but it's more like... I can't- It's like the All is literally putting some of their power inside you. Maybe... Maybe that's why your arms lit up, Sanga? You were using someone else's tattoo and connection and it was pushed out?"

Sanga blinked, "I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me I have the thing that created the world inside me? And Ashivon? And Tselah?"

"It's in everything!" Jamison cried. His hair began to fly and he massaged his temples, "I really need to dumb this down." He grumbled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, drawing  three giant scribbled messes at the top and three stick-people at the bottom. He held it up, "Ok, so... let's say that we have three people. Jamroll, Drumstick, and Ashcake-"

"Hey," Ashivon protested, causing Sanga and Hargens to laugh.

Jamison glared at him, "Give me a minute. Anyway, so they're all going about their lives. These three clouds? Let's say they represent each of the Graces. Jamroll doesn't have tattoo, so he's still exposed to the Graces' power, but he can't  _use_ it. Drumbstick, on the other hand,  _does_ have a tattoo. Because of this, he can channel the Graces' abilities from all around him and focus them into a specific point." He drew three lines from each cloud to 'Drumstick'.

He held up a finger, "Now, Ashcake-" He glared at Ashivon. "-Has the same thing that Sanga has going. Let's say Ashcake has the ability of... the nothing inside them. It's everywhere..." He moved the picture and lightly shaded over the three clouds. Each was still distinguishable, but there was still a larger, fainter cloud surrounding it. Another feature was that all of the stick-people were also shaded in, but maybe a little more heavily on 'Askcake'. "So the nothing is everywhere, but for some reason, it's storing itself in unusual abundance in Ashcake. They can't use it because they don't have a tattoo, but it's still there, and because of the fact that Drumstick has a tattoo and they're connected by  _everything_ , they can  _maybe_ use Drumstick's tattoo by extension?"

Doc put his hands up, "Jamison, you're gettin' into a mood again. You need some food. You didn' ea' this mornin', did you?"

"Mother was coming, I probably would have gotten sick," He admitted. Doc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everyone, c'mon, we're goin' for food," He commanded.

Jamison sighed wearily and fixed his hair, "Of course. If we could, we should probably postpone the trip by another day, if that's alright, Zariath."

He nodded as he got off the medical bed. Hargens had tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her tight in his arms. "It's no problem, Sir. I think we all need a day to recover. You need to speak to speak to your sister."

"I... I know," Jamsion said, slumping.

Volgen smiled at him, "Oi, think about something else, like how stupid the name Drumstick is." Drooden protested and she snickered, batting at him with her tail. She winced and pulled it closer, "Oh... yeah, that."

Jamison snorted, "You just had to go and let yourself get injured, didn't you?" They glared at each other and Doc pushed Jamison out the door. He turned to Volgen next and huffed.

"Oi, you too. Everyone out," He said, waving them out. As Volgen passed, he let his hands shine, and Volgen winced as her tail bones healed. The rest filtered out and headed to dinner.

* * *

Jamison sighed as he joined his sister at the front. No one else dared dine with her at the moment, not after what happened. She picked at her food and didn't look up as Jamison sat down. He looked at her and sighed, "Don't play with your food, Gabby."

"Don't tell me what to do," She whispered. He took a closer look at his sister and noticed her eyes. She caught the look and frowned, "Don't say it."

"Alright, I won't. Do you remember the riddle Father used to tell us?" He asked.

Gabrielle sighed, "How can a coal maker make only ten cents a day, but still have enough to pay off a debt, save up for retirement and still have enough to throw out the window?"

Jamison smiled, "He would care for his mother when she had cared for him, he would care for his son with the knowledge that his son would care for him someday, and he still had enough for a dowry, which was just as good as throwing money out the window."

"You were always the dowry part," She mused.

Jamison chuckled, "It's interesting to see how much people are willing to pay to get you out of their hair."

"Not nearly enough," Gabrielle stated. She stabbed a piece of broccoli and chomped on it. They both knew that there truly would be never enough to get rid of Jamison; he was much too valuable.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen to Mother?" Jamison asked, cutting into his chicken.

She shook her head, "I guess a little. I mean, I can understand why she did that, but-"

Jamison frowned, "There was no reason to act the way she did. She wasn't in the proper state."

"So sending her off to probably be killed is the answer?" Gabrielle asked sharply. Her brother reeled slightly, but he relaxed.

"It was delivering justice and sending a message, Gabrielle. Regardless of who she is, you know it's the right thing to do. She falsely represented our kingdom and put our treaty at risk. But... it's not exactly my place to tell you this, it's your advisers'. You trust them?" He asked, popping the chicken into his mouth. His gaze was even as he stared at her.

She nodded, "Very much. There are at least three from each district and each is either radical, conservative, or moderate and they are not afraid to voice their opinions. I ask my minders everyday  to make sure they are not in this merely for personal gain." She smiled and played with the beef stew on the corner of her plate. "I think Father would be proud."

"It didn't take much," Jamison joked. Gabrielle growled and hit him on the arm lightly. The siblings laughed and the older brother sighed, "Still, if you need anything, don't be afraid to let me know. I might not remember much of Father's court, but it's more than you do."

"Whatever, jerkface," She huffed.

"Butt munch," Jamison replied.

"Ass wipe," She shot back.

"Dingleberry."

As the insults flew back and forth, those nearby knew that the siblings were going to be fine.

 


	60. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanga starts training and meets a familiar face.

Sanga smiled as she curled further into Ashivon's chest. He was still asleep, but purring quietly as he caged her in his arms. She peeked up at his peaceful face, trying to take in as much as she could before burying her face in his sleep shirt. Ashivon had taken more avidly to wearing shirts, seeing as they covered up the lines that tore across his back and they were almost a security blanket, even if he complained that they pushed his fur down. This one in particular was grey, but there was a simplified toy bear head drawn on it with the words 'Teddy Bear Extraordinaire' scrawled around it. It had been a joke gifted from Volgen, who had stolen a marker to write it on. Ashivon had chuckled, but quickly deemed it his favorite shirt.

Zariath took in a shaky breath in his sleep and seemed to whine quietly. She turned her head in worry, but Volgen and Ashivon purred loudly in their sleep. It seemed to calm the commander and he quickly settled down, even if he still trembled. Hargens sat up and she looked around for the sounds of the vibrations. When she realized what was going on, she swallowed, "Zariath?"

"I think he's having a nightmare," Sanga whispered back. Hargens' head whipped over, but she nodded, shaking.

"I... I was too. Do... Do you think he'd mind if...?" She asked nervously, playing with a piece of hair.

Sanga smiled knowingly, "Just to cuddle. I... I don't know, to be honest."

Hargens looked between her and Zariath, who still trembled. With a hardened resolve, she steeled herself and snuck out of bed. She tiptoed over and shook his bedding slight, "Zeze? Zariath?" She whispered nervously. He shot up with a gasp, but his glowing yellow eyes quickly settled on Hargens.

"Ray, what's-" 

She swallowed, "I had a nightmare." She fiddled with her hair in a poor attempt to comfort herself.

He sighed and scoot over, pulling up the blanket, "Get over here. You're not the only one." Hargens slipped next to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. Sanga smiled in amusement, but she focused on her own man. She knew he would always have his nightmares, and she'd try to be there for him, but there was only so much her mere presence could do to keep him calm. 

She shook those thoughts free and let herself fall back asleep, even as the other two awake slowly worked to calm each other down.

* * *

Sanga and Ashivon ate breakfast peacefully when Gabrielle walked over. The room quieted, but no one stopped talking, especially since the Queen was in her military garb. It would not have been unusual had it not been that Gabrielle herself asserted that mornings were not the time for business. As she finally came to a stop next to them, Sanga and Ashivon saw her eyes were rimmed red. She had been crying and hard.

"My Queen?" Sanga asked quietly.

Gabrielle sighed wearily, "Apologies to ask this of you, Sanga, but I have been asked several times on when your training will begin."

Sanga thought, "I haven't gotten much a plan yet, but... I think maybe seeing where the Platoons are ability-wise." Gabrielle chuckled at something, but she covered her eyes as she laughed harder.

She paused as she heard some people pounding on the table. Everyone was staring at the queen and slowly, the thumping on the table swept around the room. Patient gazes were seen on every face, human and intseh alike, as they struck their fists on the table. Gabrielle froze and looked around and she smiled.

"We are one family, one blood! Together we are one, divided we are not! We are one family, one blood!  **Together we are one! Divided we are not! _We are one family, one blood_**!" The chant rose up and Gabrielle grinned tearfully. She wiped her eyes as tears began to pour and she shook. After several more rounds, the chant died out and she smiled, working to get her tears under control.

She laughed, "T-Thank you all, for the reminder. I-I guess I forget sometimes that... We are all in this together. My pain is your pain, your suffering is my suffering, your joy is my joy and my happiness is your happiness." Cheers broke out and Gabrielle grinned. "May we all keep our hearts light and able," She said. She looked back to Sanga, "Would you like to hold a preliminary session today? To see where we stand and maybe start a lesson?"

Sanga shared a look with Ashivon. He nodded and squeezed her hand, "Can I sit on the sidelines?"

She grinned, "Of course. I need someone to throw tomatoes at me." Ashivon chuckled and looked up at the Queen.

"Do you think the kitchen has any rotten tomatoes I can have? I'm going to need at least four," He smiled.

Gabrielle shook her head in amusement, "I'll ask. Is there a specific time you'd like to hold it?"

Sanga thought, "How about after breakfast? By the time we'd finish, it's be lunchtime and nothing finishes off training more than food." 

She nodded, "Sound logic. I'll make an announcement about it. I believe you're going to need a training outfit, but those can be brought to the room before you come back." Sanga nodded in thanks and Gabrielle left for the main table.

Sanga looked at Ashivon nervously, "Are you sure you're going to alright there? I don't want to bring up any bad memories."

"I'll be fine, but I'll probably be watching from the trees," Ashivon joked. "Or the sidelines. I... I don't want to get dragged in unless I have to."

"I would never ask you to," Sanga swore. She looked at Ashivon's plate and narrowed her eyes, "You need to eat. Or are you nervous all of a sudden?"

He grinned sheepishly, "That may have something to do with it." Sanga rolled her eyes but placed a few berries on his plate, waiting. He slowly picked at them before eating them, but it was slow going. After he assured her that he had eaten his full, they got up to leave. As the doors shut behind them, they heard Gabrielle start an announcement.

* * *

Sanga stared at the outfit in worry, "Are we sure this isn't... two sizes too small?" She picked up the top and crinkled her nose.

Hargens laughed as she pulled her own grey version out of her travel bag, "It's smaller because it' allows more movement. You get used to it, trust me." She went behind the curtain as Sanga continued to pick at the fabric. Another thing that concerned her were the trousers. The crotch on the article was low, much too low to be an accident. It was more than stretchy enough, so she could still do wide kicks if she needed to, but... the memory of Ashivon's old pants crossed her mind. 

"See? It allows freedom of movement! Also, it can hide sanitary belts, so that's a bonus," Hargens grinned as she came out. The top cut off just under her ribs and while it had no sleeves, it had a high neck. The pants were just like Sanga thought they would be. They tightened just under the knee joint, but they were incredibly loose. Hargens spun around, sending her hair flowing around her. She kicked a leg up and the material stretched for every moment of it. Sanga hummed, but she kept her elbows pressed into her sides. Hargens didn't miss it, "You know, you can always wear an overshirt, but the problem is that we might use it against you in a fight.

"I see your point," Sanga grumbled before picking it up. "I'll see how it feels."

Drooden looked up from his book, "I still need to change too, Sanga."

She hummed, "I have to figure this out. I've... never worn something this small." Hargens and Drooden shared a look as she disappeared behind the curtain.

He scoffed, "Hargens, you're awful."

"Hey, you were thinking it too," She grinned sticking her tongue out. He rolled his eyes, but went to get out his own outfit.

Sanga peeked her head out after a moment, "Hey, Hargens? Is it supposed to look like this?" She walked out and fiddled with the top's bottom band nervously. While it still ended at her ribs, the shoulders came in a little more.

Hargens looked at it before she realized the problem, "It's backward. You have the pants on right though." Sanga nodded and disappeared behind the curtain again, oblivious as Hargen's gaze fell to her back.

Drooden wandered over, "Is that what you meant...?"

She nodded bitterly, "Ashivon's going to react horribly." 

"Yeah, he is. Are there more under the shirt?" Drooden asked in worry.

"You have no idea," Hargens said. She couldn't imagine why someone would have a poorly-healed scar that was at least two inches long and had twisted horribly.

* * *

Sanga stood in the courtyard behind the castle tensely, watching as groups of humans trickled out. A few intseh came to join, but they were in casual clothes at the moment. They were probably just coming to spectate. Ashivon sat on a bench a few yards behind Sanga, scribbling in his tablet, but he'd peek up occasionally. His eyes scoured the new skin, but his tail lashed as he saw the scars. He knew what they came from and it pained him that Sanga suffered in such ways and he had no idea. Sanga stared at the newest wave of students coming in and her tapped her fingers on her crossed arms.

There were about 70 people in total and she sighed. Lifting her voice, she looked at everyone, "Is there anyone else?" The crowd went quiet and she drew her gaze across them, "Good." She cocked her head, "First thing's first. If anyone wants to try and kill me, let's get this out of the way now. I don't have the patience for anyone to try five minutes from now." It drew a couple of laughs, but someone raised their hand.

Sanga grinned, "Come on forward, let's get this sorted out."

The crowd parted, but the owner's voice shouted back, "Nah, I was just going to let the others know it wouldn't work. I've tried."

Sanga grinned as she saw the familiar face, "Matilda, it's been a while. Have you been watching your footwork?"

The blonde woman scoffed, "Give that away, why don't you? But I'm fine, bitch." Behind her, Sanga heard Ashivon snarl quietly. It wasn't missed by some of the intseh in the group and they shuffled their feet nervously.

"Seriously, why does everyone call me that?" Sanga cried.

Matilda rolled her eyes, "It's easy."

Sanga sighed, but clapped her hands, "Alright, I've gotten off track. So, no people wanting to kill me today? Great. Do you know who I am?" She crossed her arms again and stared the crowd down. 

A woman in the front raised her hand, "You're Sanga Noname, the Divine. You were one of the escapees and helped bring down Divinity."

"You also don't have a working Tattoo," Someone else in the crowd called out.

"Is it true you've died before?" Someone else called. Soon, questions began to pour in and Sanga was staring at an settling crowd.

She sighed and looked behind her, "Hey, Ashivon, cover your ears."

He lifted an eyebrow, doing so, "Are you going to shout?" She nodded and turned back to the group. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took deep breath. The intseh seemed to recognize it and barely had enough time to cover their ears.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " The crowd faltered at the shout and instantly feel quiet. Sanga glared at them, " **That is _not_ what I meant. This is not a question time, this is about making sure you understand before I go ham on you all, do you understand? **I have been taught much more harshly than you all realize and I will do my best not to do the same to you, but I do ask that when I am teaching, I have your attention and respect. Otherwise, you  _will_ end up on the ground, do you understand?" She glared at everyone and they nodded. She smiled and clapped her hands again.

"Great! Now, I want some volunteers to come forward. The more experienced, the better, but if you just want to throw a punch at me, that's fine too," She said. It got a few chuckles and Matilda was one of the few who came up. Sanga stretched quickly and she stared at Matilda, "Weapons, or no?"

She glared, "My channel got cut, remember?"

Sanga shrugged, "So did mine, but I'm just asking. But fall into position." Matilda did and Sanga looked at her form. "Can I use you as an example right now?" The soldier shrugged and Sanga came forward. She looked at the crowd, "This is a beautiful posture. Her feet are wide, the weight's evenly distributed, and she's not standing on the balls of her feet." Sanga feel into a low sweep kick. Matilda faltered, but she didn't fall. 

The nun rose again, "I wasn't trying too hard, but had her feet been different, she would have fallen. Next, her hips and chest are in a good position. I can tell that if I were to take an attack to her stomach, she wouldn't crumble. She's keeping her core tight and that's awesome. Next, her elbows are close, but not glued to her." Sanga motioned for Matilda to turn and the woman did. "I don't know about you, but I do not want to break my foot by smashing it into an elbow." She looked over the crowd and noticed that someone was starting to faze out.

She narrowed her eyes and took off her shoe. "Hey, Matilda, do you think I could nail that one person falling sleep in the front?" The soldier looked for them, but nodded.

"I think so," She grinned.

Sanga wound her arm back and pitched her old Divinity shoe at the person. It struck them in the nose and they stumbled back in surprise. They ended up tripping and Sanga marched forward. They trembled as she towered over them, but she crossed her arms.

"Next part of posture. Always keep your head down, like this person was doing. If their head had been up, they could have ended up with a black eye or a much more injured nose," She stated. She slipped her foot back into the shoe and offered a hand.

"Magnus, no!" One of the fool's friends cried as he grabbed her wrist and planted his feet in her stomach. He threw her over his head, but grabbed his knee with her other hand and as she began to turn over her head, the locked hand grip twisted her around. Magnus cried out as her hand dug into the soft part of his knee and pushed her to the side. Sanga let herself roll out, but she used the momentum to roll onto her feet.

She huffed, "And we have our first baskstabber."

He sat up and glowered at her, "What the hell does that mean?"

Sanga frowned, "If I can't trust you not to stab me in the back as I help you, then I can't trust you at all. Don't let it happen again." She walked back to the front and looked back at Matilda. "Ready?"

"I've been practically falling asleep," She bit back. The two charged and Matilda threw the first punch. Instead of dodging completely, Sanga waited until Matilda was finished with the punch to grab her wrist and pulled the soldier towards her. Matilda stumbled and Sanga quickly took out her weight bearing knee. Matilda took a completely stumble, but Sanga didn't let her go so she wouldn't fall completely into the dirt.

Sanga grinned and pulled her back up when the soldier regained her bearings, "Always watch what your opponent is doing. If they seem predictable, they probably are. But some people can throw out fake throws. I'm going to take on the others, but we're going to cover basic stances and a quick punch. Is everyone ok with that?" The crowd mumbled awkwardly. Sanga rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Look, if you don't want to be here, then you can leave. But if you want to get better, stay. Some of the people I fought alongside with lost their channels completely. Think about that as you fight. If you lose the ability to create a staff, shield, or sword, you're screwed. This is both a back-up and an enhancement of your abilities. Matilda is a skilled fighter how knows how to fight, but she can still get better. We all can. I don't know many people who can take down armed people without a weapon of their own, but I'm going to try and get us there, understood?"

The crowed nodded and Sanga looked at the other three challengers, "So? Who's next?"

* * *

Sanga groaned as she rubbed her shoulder, "I was not expecting to get thrown." Ashivon sighed as he traced a scar that brightly contrasted her skin. Sanga shivered at the feathery touch and leaned on him.

"You need to be more careful," He muttered. He kissed her forehead, but smiled, "You've still got it. The group managed to get in the basic stance and a few attacks in. Reminds me of those days." 

"A little, I guess, but on a much more annoying scale. At least you listen to me," She laughed. She quickly winced and thought about something, "I realized I'm sounding like my teacher. He used to call us all kinds of names."

Ashivon laughed, "I'm sure not all of them were true."

"They weren't, but a few were. Now that I know what we need to work on, I need to start finding who works well with who, but... That can be saved for when we come back," Sanga smiled. She looked further down the table to Zariath and Hargens, who seemed concerned about him. He was quieter than he usually was and more downcast, so she ended up sighed and coming around the other side to curl into him. His tail reached under the table to wrap around her ankle and they began to relax.

"Something tells me this is going to be interesting," Ashivon stated. Sanga nodded in agreement and went back to rubbing her shoulder. Tomorrow would be the start of an interesting trip.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Blue for letting me use her design of the training uniforms! It was a great help!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We head North! We talk about the trip and Doc's acting... weird...

Sanga shivered slightly in the crisp morning air, "Fall's starting to come." Ashivon tucked her under his arm, making her smile and press more into his side. "Thanks, Ashivon."

"It is getting a little colder out," He noted.

Volgen smiled as she nudged him gently, "Maybe you'll finally grow back your actual winter fur. You're going to fluff up like a cotton ball." Ashivon cocked his head in confusion, but Sanga chuckled. 

"It's something that's really fluffy. I can't stop thinking that you're just absolutely covered," She said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Ashivon raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"If you say so," He said quietly. He looked forward, "So, what's the plan for this trip?"

Zariath pinned his ears back, "I'm hoping my parents won't react poorly."

Drooden and Jamison shared a look, "Well, you wouldn't be the first."

He hummed, "Not quite like that, you'll.... you'll understand when you meet them."

Volgen cocked her head, "Didn't your sister say you forgot to tell your Mom you changed your name?"

"What?" Drooden cried in disbelief.

Hargens blinked, "Is that why you stumbled over introducing yourself?"

Zariath sighed and looked at the rising sun, "I believe so. It wasn't too drastic, but it was to try and attempt to distance myself from the lie that was..." His eyes darkened and his tail lashed angrily. A moment later, his face darkened even more and his fists clenched.

"Are you thinking about  _her_?" Hargens asked cryptically. He didn't answer past a low growl, a noise that shocked everyone, and she reached for his hand, "Hey, she's gone. If she shows back up, I'll kill her myself." Her dark words made Zariath chuckle, even if the rest of the group was shocked by how... honest and angry Hargens sounded. She wasn't kidding. If she saw this person again, she would not hesitate to kill them.

"Please don't," Ashivon said from the back.

Hargens froze, but turned around, "Ashivon- I-"

He bowed his head, "What'd they do?" He knew that Hargens didn't threaten people lightly, even if the mere thought of... Well, he knew that most of the people in this group had killed someone, but it still didn't sit right with him-

"She threatened Hargens and her family. Jasmine was just a baby," Zariath snarled, pulling his lip back.

Hargens hummed, the light in her eye fading a bit, but she smiled, "I still was in complete shock when I found you standing on my porch in the pouring rain. You looked like a drowned cat." Zariath hummed and ruffled her hair gently.

"I felt like one, but I dried off by the fire, didn't I?" He mused.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "You two really haven't really changed in the past ten years, have you?" Drooden elbowed her a little bit, but he had a soft look in his eyes.

Zariath smiled, "I like to think we have. I don't run as much." 

Hargens tried to push him with her side, "Hey, you were doing what you could trust yourself to do. But what's your family like? I want to know if I'm going to meet them." Zariath paused and he seemed to be thinking everything over.

He grabbed her shoulders to look into her eyes, "You  _cannot_ meet my parents." She blinked in surprise, but she laughed. 

"Wow, Zariath, that bad?" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Everything will be fine, Zariath. Trust me."

He sighed, "I hope you're right-"

"Sir? You're going to get left behind!" Drooden called as the rest of the group got left behind. Zariath looked at Hargens with a mischievous look in his eye before he broke free of her hold and bolted to the group. 

"ZARIATH! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" Hargens shouted as she ran after him, but she was nowhere near fast enough.

* * *

Ashivon smiled as he looked around the group as they stopped for lunch, "No one ever did tell me the plan for the trip."

Jamison shared a looked with Doc and Zariath. Both of them nodded silently and Jamison sighed. "We're going to stop in Cow-Tail tomorrow night and then continue a little further north to head to Zariath's village. It's in the middle of the jungle, so we'll either go around completely, which will take another day, or we can cut through and..." He looked to Zariath for a time estimate.

He torn into a piece of jerky, "It could take five hours if I remember, or two weeks if we get lost and no one finds us, assuming we don't get killed."

Sanga shared a look with Ashivon and she swallowed, "W-What's so dangerous?"

"My people are large for a small variety of reasons, but we had to be able to fight off predators. While some have been hunted, we do not wish to completely throw off the balance of the environment, so we let them stay. I would rather not take down a Jarik," Zariath said, shivering. Volgen paled.

"T-Those aren't legends?" She whimpered. He shook his head.

"My father and some of his litter managed to take one down after it got too close. One of my aunts was killed in the fight," He stated.

Drooden blinked, "What's Jarik?"

Jamison sighed, "A Jarik is a massive boar-like creature, but their tusks are like thick spears. They use them to both defend themselves and to gouge tunnels into mountains so they can make their home. They are typically heavily armored, thought to be because if they knocked down a tree, it wouldn't kill them if it fell on them. They also are faster than most humans, but their stamina is terrible. If they pace themselves in a fight, however, they will out-last you."

"They're the size of a house," Zariath said. He stared Jamison down, "You forgot about that. Their weakest point is their stomach, which has no armor plates. My aunt managed to get a spear into its heart before it trampled her to death."

Sanga flinched, "I know how that feels." Zariath hummed and they soon packed up lunch. 

Drooden thought of something just before they headed back on the road, "Wait, Cow-Tail. Isn't that where you're from, Doc?"

The older man sighed, "You'll find out soon enough, kid. I just need to revisit Faith and Hope." The group was confused, but Jamison came to put a hand on his shoulder. Doc reached up to grab it and took a shaky breath, but he just as quickly recomposed himself. The two men shared a nod and they continued on.

* * *

The next day was largely silent, but Drooden sung songs for a part of the day. He taught the rest of the group some, but there was one that Doc hung back for. Drooden let his voice drag and Ashivon felt shivers go down his back.

"There once was a lass named Guinevere, 

Whose roots lied in the sand up from here.

She sang like a siren whose lover lost,

but of her own heart she had not yet tossed.

May it be her long blonde hair,

Or the long green dress she would always wear,

But many a lad showed her love,

But she swore to herself that thereof:

"I will love no man nor kind!

They indeed show me now true mind

Of anything beyond their eyes,

Should this change, I shalt revise!"

But there was no man who could shake his stare,

And look further than any dare!

But a man of the sea tried his hand,

But she slipped from his harsh demand.

He tried but again and she swore to herself:

"Should anyone try to take me by force, I shalt end myself!"

Another poor fellow tried his luck,

But he was a stupid old schmuck.

He tried to give her gifts aplenty,

But each ended onto the ground so gently.

He swore and he swore and he tried and he tried,

Until through her warning he did pry.

The lass did not waver as she wept,

And into the ocean she crept."

The group stared at him in concern. "Why did you sing that?" Ashivon asked, holding Sanga's hand tightly. He did not understand some of the lines, but he understood the point and it struck a little too close with what happened at Bellerophon.

He paused, "It... seemed right."

"It's called 'The song of the Unseen,'" Doc said quietly. He sighed, "I's a Nothern son', as just to the east, there's a large sea, but it's only connected to the Northern part of Fenry and the eastern Intseh kingdom."

Zariath nodded, "The Lost Hair Sea, correct?"

Sanga paused, "Wait, why is it called that?"

Doc chuckled, "'Ey say that in order to have safe passage, you need to pull ou' a hair and toss i' into the breeze. If i' flies back and hits you, you'll be fine. If i' flies into the sea, you're a goner."

"That can't be true," Volgen scoffed.

He held up his hands, "Or, it could be because 'ere's something in the water that if i' stays damp, from sailing on rough waters, perhaps, you'll go bald. No one knows."

"Or you're just getting old," Hargens smiled.

Doc hummed, "Graces, I hope so." There was a darkness in his eyes that the others were startled by, but Jamison growled.

"Harrison," He demanded. Doc shook himself out and continued on. Jamison put a hand on his shoulder again and began to talk to him in an unknown language. Even Hargens frowned in confusion, making the others give up. If one of the linguists of the group didn't know, what was the point?

* * *

They reached a large settlement later that day, and Doc guided them to one of the largest buildings on the outskirts of town. The entire energy of the large village was lively and full of, if the tattoos on the humans' arms were to be understood, sailors and farmers. "'Is place is the nearest city to the port, other than the port city itself. We make mos' our money with trade and specialty cheeses." Hargens snickered, quietly, but Doc gave her a harsh look. "Say nothin' when we go in. Only Jamison an' I talk, understood?"

The group nodded and Volgen frowned, "Only if they keep their business off ours." 

"Fair, but don' go startin' nothin'," He pushed. Volgen raised her hands and Doc continued to the building. It had a large sign that said 'Inn' on it and he sighed. "Graces give me strength," He whispered before he pushed the doors  open.

The lively energy of the room slowed as everyone piled in. While everyone's gaze seemed to be on the group, Doc knew it was for himself. People were piled all around, on tables, on chairs, on large windowsills. The theme of the place was almost like a bar, but the company seemed to be decent, especially seeing the number of alcohol mugs that lay strewn about. Doc sighed and raised a hand, "Oi, ringer!"

"Oi! Caller!" Someone called back from a counter. The crowd parted as Doc guided the group forward and incoherent whispers traveled the room. The man at the bar grinned when he saw the doctor, "Oi, Harry, it's been a while!" He barked something in a different language to a lady on the other side of the room. She blinked in surprise and rushed over, almost tripping over her feet. Her chocolate skin glowed in the candle light as she began crying.

"H-Harrison? Finally comin' to visit Faith and Hope after all 'ese years?" She sobbed. Doc hugged her close and sighed sadly.

"Kinda. We have business, bu' I figured why no'?" He said. He pulled away and jerked his head at the old woman. "'Is is my sister-in-law, or... kinda. It's... complicated. But 'is is Joyce," He said.

She smiled and waved, "Pleasure. How's tha' crazy governmen' job you go', Harry?" She grinned tearfully at him and he smiled in exhaustion.

"Damn kids these days, always gettin' into trouble," Doc smiled. It seemed to be enough explanation as she laughed and slowly, the ambiance of the room cleared up. The group stood off to the side as they noticed that Doc seemed to shave off nearly a decade of worry, of fear, and of exhaustion. Jamison hummed and went to the clerk at the bar.

"Is it possible to get a Pile room? This group likes to stay together," He said.

The clerk shook his head, "Gender-separate-"

"Fischer," Doc huffed. He stared the man down and the clerk sighed.

"Only 'cause I owe you a few favors, Harry," He said. He walked over to a wall and pulled down a key. He walked back over and held out his hand, "30 silver."

Jamison rose his eyebrows, but he didn't protest, "Thank you for the aid." He reached into his bag and quickly rustled out 30 coins. The man chuckled and counted them out before nodding in satisfaction. 

"'Ird door on the right, down tha' hall. Bathrooms are on either end of the hall, but read the signs, for cryin' ou' loud," Fischer said, glaring at Doc.

He snorted and raised his hands, "I was drun', can you blame me?"

Fischer crossed his arms, "I can an' I will. Now ge'!" He pointed to the hallway and Joyce chuckled.

"Catch me in the mornin' and we can head down to visi' 'em firs' thin' tomorrow," She said with a gentle smile. Doc nodded and pulled her into another hug.

"It was good seein' you, Joyce," He said as he pulled away.

"You too, Harry, you too." With that, she went back to the table and Doc sighed sadly.

Jamison hummed, "She's a spitting image, isn't she?"

He nodded and headed to the room, "Yeah, yeah she is."

 The room was smaller than they were used to, but there was still a pile-mat on the floor. The walls were still wooden, but there was more decorations on the walls. Most were of the townsfolk throughout the ages, but there were two that caught everyone's attention. It was of a younger Doc, Garrison, and Morrison. The doctor had his arms slung over his younger siblings' shoulders and he was grinning large. They were standing in front of a small home and a distant sea line. If one were to look on the back, it'd read 'The Son-Sons finish building home.'

The second was of Doc, during the same time frame, but he was with a different woman this time. She was smiling gently and had her arms wrapped around his waist, his own wrapped across her shoulders and the other was resting on her pregnant stomach. She looked a great deal like Joyce, but something told the onlookers it wasn't her. Doc gazed at it sadly and before anyone could get a closer look at it, he took them down and set them on the wall facing inwards.

"Tha's private. Why don' we settle in for the nigh'. We're goin' to have a busy day tomorrow," He said quietly. He put his bag against the wall and took off his shoes before he headed to a far corner of the pile-mat. The others shared a look, but Jamison was already moving to stay next to his old friend. Putting his back to the doctor, he glowered at the others.

"I need my beauty sleep and I can't do that with you all standing there," He said. This kicked Drooden and Hargens into high gear. They moved to get ready for the night and were settled in soon. Zariath placed his back to Hargens, who wasted no time wrapping her arms around his waist. She giggled quietly as his tail wrapped all the way down one of her legs. Drooden slept on his back, contrasting Volgen, who slept on her stomach and spread out. Ashivon went next to her and Sanga crawled into his arms.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Good night, Ash."

He purred lowly and buried his nose in her hair, "Good night, Sanga." They quietly drifted off. They didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring, but Ashivon had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

 

 


	62. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hope and Faith and Ashivon does the unthinkable.  
> Character... death?

The next morning, the rustling of the pile-mat woke everyone slowly and they slowly awoke. Drooden was trying to clamor off the mattress and Volgen groaned, "Donut, why are you up so early?"

He shrugged, "I'm hungry." He grabbed his shoes and headed out of the room. 

Jamison sat up and brushed his hair back with his fingers, "I suppose he's right. Is anyone still sleeping?"

"I don't believe so," Zariath said as he looked over his shoulder to Hargens. Her face was still pressed into his back, but he knew she was awake. "Ray, c'mon, it's time to get up." She whined and Volgen chuckled.

"Call her Raifa, I dare you," She laughed. Hargens reached out the leg that wasn't entwined with a tail to kick her. Volgen chuckled harder, but Zariath smiled.

He hummed quietly, "Raifa, c'mon-"

"You two are disgusting," Jamison said in distain. Hargens snickered, but she lifted her head to show the blush on her face. Jamison left, Volgen in tow. She seemed less than pleased that Jamison agreed with her.

"Zaifa," She whimpered. Zariath stiffened and she laughed, trying to bury her face into his arm. "It's so much fun to see you riled up!"

"Graces, you two," Doc hissed. "Sanga, Ashivon, I'd recommend gettin' out, these two are horrible." There was a look buried under the one he wore, one Sanga could see well. He was... happy but maybe... longing?

Zariath cleared his throat and unwound his tail, "We do need to be setting out. Was there a detour?"

Doc paused, "Not one you all have to join me on, i-it's-"

"Doc, if you need us to wait or something, you're more than welcome to say it," Hargens said. She pulled herself up and looked at Zariath patiently. He took a moment before getting up.

Harrison shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, bu'... Actually, I think it's time you me' the res' of my family." Without another word, he headed out of the room. The two coupled shared a collective look.

Sanga sat up, "If he says he's ok with it..." Ashivon nodded in agreement and rose. He held a hand out to Sanga. She smiled and grabbed his hand, letting him wrench her up. She paused, "Er, Hargens, can I talk to you?"

She blinked and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Zariath, Ashivon, can you head up without us?" The men nodded and slowly poured out. Hargens walked over, "Are you concerned about Ashivon?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that he'll be fine, but..." She winced, "I don't need my sanitation pad anymore and I'm mostly worried about how he'll react when I've been this close and-"

Hargens smiled, "Hey, worse comes to worse, we can keep you two at a distance. I've heard the intseh's side doesn't last long, so you shouldn't worry too much. Volgen will probably complain and the others have more than enough common sense to stay away when Ashivon's like that." She wiggled her eyebrows and Sanga gasped in betrayal.

"Hargens!" She hissed. She began to push her out the door, "You know what, I think I hear Zariath calling for you." Hargens laughed, but let the shorter woman push her out.

Everyone was piled around a large table in the back and Ashivon looked up. "Everything ok?" He asked in concern as he made a spot for Sanga to sit next to him.

She nodded, "Yeah, Hargens is just being a jerk."

"Tell us something we  _didn't_ know," Volgen hummed. Drooden grumbled as he dug into a plate of grits and she laughed.

Doc smiled, "Fischer make the bes' damn food 'is side of the ocean."

Drooden looked up in surprise, "You've been on the other side of the ocean?"

He nodded with a smile, "Da used to take us on all kinds of trips, bu' nothin' will bea' the one to the Hidden Island." He waved his hands mysteriously and the two human soldiers shared a look.

"Ok, you  _can't_ leave it there, Doc," Hargens grinned. He huffed and began to cut into his food.

"Watch me." Drooden and Hargens groaned, making the old man laugh.

* * *

Doc trudged up to a small hillside and paused before a house and a large tangled mess of vines and a few trees growing from a pile of rotten logs. Two small headstones sat in front of the overgrown structure and Doc sighed. He smiled, "Hey, Faith, hey, Hope."

Hargens covered her mouth and Drooden covered his still-torn tattoo as he whispered a quiet prayer. Zariath bowed his head and Volgen knelt out of respect. Jamison walked up next to Doc and nodded to the graves, "Faith, Hope. I want to thank you for everything. You gave us a man who does great things and-"

"Cherry," Someone said behind the two men. Sanga looked at Ashivon in worry as he covered his mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from-"

"Where did you hear that?" Doc breathed, looking at Ashivon as if he had seen a ghost. His hollow green eyes hazed over as tears began to appear, "Ashivon, where did you hear that word?" His accent was  _gone_ as pure shock settled into his system. Jamison looked between Doc and Ashivon before he swallowed. 

Ashivon shook his head, "I-I don't know! I-It just came out!" Doc clenched his fists as he turned back to the graves, but there was... no sign of Faith's old nickname.

He sighed, "Ashivon, I... Thank you." He knelt before the graves and put a hand on each headstone. "Ma'am, I... I know you don't talk to your brother very much, but... If you could get in a word to him to pass on... Tell him thank you and tell my girls thank you. And tell your sibling thank you for guiding them from your arms to the God. I... Graces, Ma'am, I miss them." He trembled and Jamison clasped a hand over his shoulder. Doc leaned on his leg and took a deep breath in agony. "I should have been there, I should have been there instead-" 

The light on his chest flared and he gasped to grab at it in pain. It flared angrily and he grit his teeth, "I-I'm sorry, b-but-" The light flared again before calming slightly. It would fluctuate, but it didn't fade completely. Doc cried quietly as his hand was clasped over his tattoo. "I-I'm sorry, I... Thank you, ma'am. Thank you." It flared again and Ashivon felt a slight tickle in his throat.

"Harry-Barry," He whispered, but where the name came from, he didn't know. Doc bowed his head further, but he chuckled through his tears.

"I know, Cherry, I know. I'll see you someday, bu' until then... I go' to keep movin'," He stated, moving to push himself up. He groaned as his joints ached. Jamison squeezed his shoulder one more time before looking to the house to the right. It looked just like the one in the photograph from the inn room and he wandered towards it. He entered, but no one else followed him in.

Jamison looked sharply at Ashivon, "That wasn't funny."

Ashivon shrunk, "T-That wasn't me-"

"I wasn't talking to you," He hissed. Sanga grabbed Ashivon's hand and frowned at the Prince. They don't know how long they waited there, but Doc emerged again after a while. His head was bowed and he had apparently slipped something into a pocket, clenching it tightly.

"Let's go. Zariath, can you get us from here?" Doc asked quietly.

The commander nodded, "Of course." He looked over the group and frowned, "Armored formation." Without another word, Volgen and Hargens took up the tail as Zariath and Jamison took up the front. Drooden and Doc were in the middle and they motioned for Sanga and Ashivon to join them. 

Drooden nodded as they joined, "This keeps those with the strongest abilities in the front and back, and everyone else in the center. It's so if we get attacked from either end, less people will get hurt. There's also the escort formation, where the fastest are in the back, so we only go as fast as the slowest."

"Understandable," Sanga agreed.

* * *

Despite being in the 'north', the area that Sanga and Ashivon thought would have been cold was surprisingly warm. Zariath took up the lead, easily cutting through the dense brush as if it were smoke, while the others had to watch their footing, intseh included. They went deeper and deeper into the dense forestry and Hargens grinned at all the new sounds and sights. "This is where you grew up?" She gaped.

Zariath smiled as he nodded, "Something like it, but it's better the closer we get to the village." Something with the sentence sat wrong with the group, but only Jamison picked up on it. Zariath said, 'the village'. Not 'my village'. He frowned, but he looked over the flora and fauna he had only ever seen pictures of. It took every fiber of his being not to get his journal out and start drawing.

Something caught Zariath's ear and he froze. The others did as well and they looked around nervously. He paled, "We need to find an ahrakah tree." He looked around quickly, but his tail lashed nervously as he couldn't find... whatever it was. His ears perked again as he heard the sounds of shuffling come nearer. He looked at Jamison in a panic, "Sir, do you know what one looks like?"

Jamison swallowed as he thought, "An ahrakah tree?"

"Tall, thick, and built like a tower," Zariath stated anxiously, lifting his head. He cursed, "No time. Volgen, on me. We're going to have to lead it away."

She tensed as was by his side in an instant, "What is it?" 

He swallowed, "A jarik, and an angry one at that. We need to lead it away from the group-"

"Take me with you-" Ashivon said, but Zariath bared his teeth.

"Absolutely not. You stay here, keep an eye on the rest of the group. In case something happens to us," He said, sharing a look with Volgen. She nodded tensely before looking back to the source of the sounds. "We need you to take the others and  _run_." Ashivon opened his mouth to protest, but Hargens put a hand on his arm.

"Ashivon, please. Trust Zariath. He knows what he's doing," She stated, but she looked terrified. She nodded to Zariath, who nodded back. Within a second, the two intseh were gone, leaving behind only rustling bushes. Drooden sighed and went to sit at the base of a tree.

"Now we wait," He said. Hargens hummed and went to sit next to him, leaning on him gently. 

Doc huffed and went to lean against the tree as well, "Well, hopefully it doesn't come our way."

"Have trust," Hargens muttered to herself.

"My father wouldn't have made Zariath a platoon leader for nothing," Jamison said. He looked at Sanga and Ashivon, "This might take a while, you might get bored standing over there-"

More crashing came from the nearby brush and Zariath and Volgen tore through it. Their eyes were wide in panic. "RUN!"

Behind them, a gigantic feral pig the size of a small house with tusks as large as Sanga sprouting from its face, barreled after them. It may have been brown in color, but a dense, nearly black fur cloated most of their back and head. It screamed in anger and the sound nearly broke everyone's eardrums.

Ashivon swallowed in fear as he pulled Sanga underneath him, away from the monster. He panted in fear as a familiar adrenaline began to course through him. He paused as he remembered how the last one was taken down in Zariath's story. "I'm sorry," He whispered to Sanga before reached his hand under the back of her shirt and pulled out her knife. He stood and faced the creature. It charged Volgen as she tried to scramble up a tree, but with a flick of its tusks, the tree was falling. Volgen screeched and landed on the boar's back. It screamed and pushed itself onto side so it could try and dislodge her. A sickening crack resounded around the area as one of her arms and legs broke under the extreme weight and pressure.

He knew this was his one chance, even if it's legs flailed in a poor attempt to try and get her off. Volgen was pinned under it's weight and she sobbed in panic as it began to turn over. If it rolled over her... there would be no coming back.

Ashivon rushed forward, even as Zariath cried out against the action. The younger intseh pushed himself under one of the swinging legs and began to hack just under where the elbow was. He tried to dodge the leg as it swung, but each time, it was more and more unpredictable as he carved, trying to find the heart. Random slashes were made, all pumping out extreme amounts of blood, but his arm eventually sunk in, blade and all. Ashivon panicked, knowing suddenly how stuck he was. He tried to slash the blade around, but it wasn't working. He snarled, ducking as the legs kicked again as the boar continued screaming in pain. Volgen's cries joined in. No one else dared approach them.

He ditched the blade as he felt something pulsing alongside the back of his hand and he shivered. Letting the weapon go, the young man instead turned his claws around and sunk it into the beast's heart. It cried out, but slowly... stilled. Ashivon pulled his arm free, turning to make sure everyone else was ok. Sanga was staring at him in shock, but her face paled, "ASHIVON, BEHIND YOU-"

He had forgotten how things will sometimes play dead in their final moments.

Ashivon heard nothing but a sharp crack as his world went dark.

" ** _ASHIVON!_** "

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

Sanga roared as she watched Ashivon crumble.  _ **"ASHIVON!"**_   She charged forward, but Hargens ran in front of her to stop her. Sanga's mind blanked as she grabbed one of her attacker's arms and flipped them. She heard them gasp as air was forced out of their lungs, but she continued. All that mattered was Ashivon, who wasn't moving. She reached him and knelt, sobbing. Her hands were out, futilely trying to heal him, but in her state, she had forgotten she didn't have her channel anymore. A hand gently placed on her shoulder and she growled, "I-I can't- I can't fix him!"

"I can, ge' ou' the way," Someone said in a thick drawl. She looked up from behind tear-filled eyes but only saw a blurry figure at that point. She moved, and she trembled. The person sighed, "Ma'am, I know I've done this a time too many, bu' please..." Something lit up dimly and he nodded, "Thank you." 

"Wait," Someone in a lighter voice called, "Sanga, put your hands on his shoulders, we need to try this-"

"Whatever it is, hurry up! Volgen's passing out!" Someone else called frantically. Sanga took a deep breath and she began to shake harder. A different pair of hands than before gently lifted her own to place on the other healer's shoulders. The healer's hands lit up again and Sanga''s mind blanked as she was... taken somewhere else.

 ~~It was an eternal darkness, with nothing in sight except echoes of time and countless thoughts she couldn't begin to decipher as anything other than pure emotion. Nervous fear, slight bitter anger, but most of all, pride. Sanga didn't know what was going on, but a gentle glow appeared in the distance before suddenly it swarmed all over her vision. It had an energy all of its own, and the same type of emotions as the darkness. It was... shock, anger, but pure, unbridled joy. It enveloped everything as it began to expand inside her head, _more and more and  **more...**_~~

Sanga gasped as she fell out of the place. She tipped back in shock, but gentle hands caught her, "Sanga, hey, Ashivon's fine, ok? He wasn't dead, but... it wasn't pretty. He just needs to wake up, ok? We need your help moving the jarik, ok?" Her head lolled and she nodded passively. The hands pulled her up and she surveyed her surroundings distantly. She faintly heard sobbing and screams, but she was far too out of it to completely understand. The hands guided her and Sanga followed them.

"Jamison, she's in no shape to help! She can barely walk straigh'!" Someone protested. She swallowed and began to try and pull herself out of her haze, but... something wasn't letting her. The person responded, but even if they were behind her, she couldn't hear them. Coarse, thick fur touched her hands and she left it slightly lift. 

" _Sanga, I need you to snap out of it_. _We need to lift the jarik and need your help,_ " Someone said behind her and she blinked. The nun groaned quietly, but her senses sharpened.... slightly. She only knew that she needed to lift the fur up. She tucked her hands under it, planted her feet and began to pull up. People next to her helped out, and then there was more weight. " _Sanga, you can stop,_ " The voice said again. Sanga hummed again and felt herself fall back as her world went dark.

" ** _Catch her!_** "

* * *

Jamison sighed as he looked at the two unconscious people, "I... did not expect that."

Doc looked at him and hissed quietly, "No shi'. I don' know wha' tha' was, bu' we can't move them, no' when we're like this." He ambled over to where Volgen was. She was shaking as tears poured out of her eyes and they were beginning to haze over. Her arm and leg that had been pinned under the jarik were starting to turn a darker shade as they hemorrhaged, not to mention the slight bend to them that was anything but normal. He sighed and his hands glowed, "Bu' wha'ever Sanga did, I didn' pass out when I healed Ashivon, which was som'thin'." Slowly, Volgen's limbs corrected themselves and healed. Doc growled as he struggled to stay awake, but Jamison lunged to catch him as his friend finally succumbed to the exertion.

He sighed, "I don't think we can move in this condition. We have four not in the best condition."

Zariath frowned as he wrapped Hargens in his arms, "Agreed. I... I can't believe that..." He looked at the jarik and then Ashivon. "He's some kind of miracle. I'd never thought..." He shook his head and sighed.

"Let's try and get everyone together so we can rest," Hargens suggested. The others nodded and began the slow process of moving everyone. Drooden, Hargens, Zariath and Jamison took tally of the total injuries and decided that they'd be there for at least three hours. They talked about any topic  _other_ than what had happened and hoped for the best.

* * *

Sanga groaned as she slowly dragged herself out of her sleep, "What happened?" She sighed and pushed herself up slowly and noticed that she had been resting on dirt and wrinkled her nose. "Ashivon?"

"He's still out of it," Jamison said quietly. His gaze on her was even, "What happened, you appeared to have forgotten who you were for a little bit."

She sighed in exhaustion and rubbed the sand out of her eyes, "Yeah, um... First of all, sorry, Hargens, for, uh... Throwing you."

The other woman snorted and waved her hand, "It's no problem. I managed to get air again after a few minutes. You've thrown us enough." Sanga chuckled quietly and looked around.

"I-Is Ashivon ok?" She asked, slowly crawling over to him.

Drooden nodded, "Doc said he hadn't died, but it wasn't pretty. He should be waking up-" Sanga put her hand on Ashivon's shoulder gently and shook. He tensed and sat up with a gasp, looking around frantically. Drooden paused, "-Soon. He should be waking up... soon."

"S-Sanga?" Ashivon asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"Hey, you big doofus," She smiled. He laughed shakily and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Th-that reminds me of that one match, you know, that man with the club?" He asked.

Sanga rolled her eyes, "That was your fault you let them get behind you. But what the hell were you  _thinking_ -"

Jamison put a hand up, "Sanga, you are in no place to talk, but yes, Ashivon, what were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed!"

Ashivon pinned his ears back, "I-I... He curled up slightly and Jamison sighed.

"Please think before you do it again. I thought you were the only one who was bad when the other got hurt, but no, you both become menaces!" He cried.

"Oi, try and keep it down?" Volgen asked quietly as she groaned. She growled, "What the hell hit me, Jamison's ego?" He didn't look amused, even as the others chuckled.

Hargens grinned, "Hey, maybe if we insult Jamison enough, Doc will smell his hurt ego and come to heal it!" 

Sanga rolled her eyes as she listened to the others talk and she leaned on Ashivon's shoulder. He may have been facing the other direction than her, but she knew he knew what she was feeling. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

She sighed, "I know, Ashivon, I... I guess it was my turn to get angry, huh?" He snorted and looked up.

"I guess, but... I... I can't even remember what I was thinking. I remember everything... but that, you know?" Sanga hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, we'll probably be getting up soon, can you do that?" She asked gently. Ashivon nodded and they reached to pull each other up.

Jamison looked at them and nodded, "I was just about to say something." Zariath nodded and went to pick up Doc. Jamison gave him a guilty look, but Volgen shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Sir. He's an idiot all to himself," She mused.

He blinked at looked at her before grinning, "Did you just-"

"I'm still out of it, asshole," She grumbled before putting herself next to Drooden. He linked their arms, just in case she decided to take a tumble again. Zariath still led the group, but Sanga was next to him, hacking a path with her staff. After nearly an hour, she paused. 

"Wait, where's my knife?"

Ashivon started to sweat nervously.

* * *

Zariath sighed in relief as a clearing started to come into view. There were several dozen large thatch homes were built on stilts and villagers were far from uncommon. Doc grunted in his arms as the intseh almost stumbled, but the jolt was enough to wake him. "Are we almos' there?" He groaned.

"We're here," Zariath said. He looked up and sighed, "Are you able to walk? I doubt my parents will care if I have someone-"

"Jus' pu' me down," Doc gruffed. Zariath nodded and did so. 

The walk into the town was awkward, with children the size of Sanga running around curiously. Some older intseh froze when they saw Zariath, but there seemed to be no otherwise notable expressions. They merely nodded to each other and continued on. Zariath sniffed the air and seemed to find what he was looking for because his stride grew slightly longer. This was met with protests, but especially from Volgen and Doc. Zariath’s tail fell a little bit, but he still had a strong pace.

They eventually found themselves in front of a high-roofed hut and a large hornless Intseh woman emerged. “Where is he?” She snarled. Zariath tensed, some of the others looked ready to jump to his aid. “ _Where is Zariah?_ ” 

He lifted his hand, “H-Hey, Mom, long time, no see, huh?”

The woman paused as her bright yellow eyes settled on him, “Zariah, child of mine...” She leapt off the raised porch and stormed towards him. “...Did you  _honestly_ just come home after  _ten years_ and say ‘ _long time no see_?” She finally reached him and pulled him into what seemed like a bone crushing hug. She sniffed him and paused, “Wait, why do I smell jarik on you?” She pulled away and cupped his jaw to look him over, “Are you ok? Did anyone get hurt? What happened?”

He chuckled and pulled her hands down, “One of our group killed it. There were injuries, but... no one was permanently injured.”

She hummed in doubt, “Sure, Zariah. Oh, fish lard, your sister said you’re going by something else now?”

Zariath nodded, “I, uh, I go by Zariath.”

”One letter, are you kidding me? Zaifa, you disappoint me sometimes,” She tsked. Zariath laughed and pulled his mother into a hug.

”I’ve missed you, Mom,” He whispered. She purred loudly, but paused as her ears flicked. Zariath seemed to hear it too and he tried to break out of the hold, but his mother held tight. “Mom, please, let me go-“

”Where’s that little rascal?!” Someone boomed. The house almost seemed to shake as an older Intseh had to duck his head to exit his own house. Horns curled proudly from the top of his head, stretching at least two and a half feet, but their owner didn’t seem to mind, being over eight feet himself. He was larger than a bear and Sanga took a slight step behind Ashivon. 

Zariath froze, “Mom, please, let me go-“

”Hold him, Ulziah!” The man boomed as he stepped off the porch. Whereas Zariath’s tail was a large fan, this was practically a small curtain of fur. The group was starting to realize just how much Zariath was a smaller version of this man.

Ulziah laughed, “I am, Zarinch.” His father finally lumbered over and grabbed Zariath’s arm. He heaved his son over his shoulder, even as Zariath scrambled to get down.

”Dad, nononono-“ He begged, but it was too late: his dad was already spinning around. Instantly, all fear of this man disappeared as Volgen and Drooden starting laughing until they collapsed.

”T-That’s where he gets it from!” They crowed. 

Hargens chuckled behind her hand, “Zeze, no!”

It seemed to grab Ulziah’s attention as she turned. She sniffed Hargens quickly before grinned, “You’re my son’s girlfriend?”

This made the father and son pause. The larger man dumped his son down, “Girlfriend? You didn’t get her pregnant, did you?”

Hargens laughed as Zariath tried to sit up, but he was too dizzy to stay up for more than a moment, “Dad, no-“

”Because if you brought home another pregnant girlfriend, I’m afraid we’re going to have to take drastic measures,” His father laughed.

Hargens gasped, “Z-Zariath? T-There’s... others?” She sniffed and stomped her foot, “I thought you cared!”

”No, I do-“ He was cut off by his parents and Hargens laughing.

Ulziah grinned and held her hand out, “Welcome to the family, little one. But has Zariath been eating correctly? Has he been exercising? He uses protection, right-“

”MOM!” Zariath snapped, but the two women laughed. He floundered up and managed to get over to Hargens, “Don’t answer those.”

Hargens rolled her eyes, “He’s been fine. There was an incident-“

”That was taken care of, Hargens,” Zariath hissed.

Ulziah pinned her ears back, “Don’t take that tone, Zaifa. Was it Sihrnah?”

He tensed, “How did you know?”

She pursed her lips, “She’s... United with Hrevon.”

”She needs to keep her distance,” Hargens hissed. Zariath clasped his hand over her shoulder. 

“Don’t go looking for her-“

A familiar voice purred, “She won’t have to.”

Hargens turned to the voice to see a familiar face twisted in anger, “ _You_.” 

The Intseh lifted her gaze to Zariath, “So, you’re still kicking. Stole from anyone else?”

Ulziah and her mate pinned their ears back and Hargens clenched her fists, but Zariath stood tall. “No, have you threatened the alliances lately?”

“Not if she attacks me first,” She grinned.

”All these years and you’re still trying to ruin our lives,” Hargens hissed. Her tattoos flared as her eyes burned.

Zariath shared a look with Jamison, who nodded. Zariath took a step back, “Go for it, Raifa.”

In her hands appeared a flaming spear that matched the fire in her eyes. 

“Gladly.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zariath is so done with his Mom

Sihrnah narrowed her eyes as she squat onto her haunches, "You do understand I take this as a threat and I have the option to defend myself?"

"Bite me," Hargens snapped, twirling the staff in her hands. Ashivon's eyebrows rose as he recognized a few moves Sanga would use commonly, even if they were a little sloppier. "You threatened my family and Zariath, and those are things I will not stand for." Sihrnah smirked and she cocked her head.

"Oh, really? So, did he tell you how he spent his youth-"

Hargens pointed her spear at the woman, "You think I care about that? Do you know what I see? I see someone who throws nothing but words. No wonder you were sent to Fenry: your own kingdom recognized you as a coward and wanted to get rid of you."

Sihrnah paused and she stood slowly, "You want to see actions?" Her wine-red eyes glared from behind curtained hair and she charged. Hargens grinned and swung the blunt end of the spear at her.

"You see, I've known a lot of Intseh," Hargens chuckled darkly. Jamison shrunk back at the tone and Doc squeezed his shoulder tensely. Hargens' hit had clipped Sihrnah across the face as she crumbled. She got up again and pounced. Hargens ducked and spun the staff at a diagonal, letting the bladed end cut into the other woman's heel. Sihrnah landed awkwardly and hissed. 

The soldier continued, "But not many have been so willing to challenge me as the fastest Intseh in the southern kingdom. Do you know how many bruises I'd get from our spars? But that's the funny thing. You get pushed and you get  _better_. I got  _faster_." She marched over to Sihrnah and stabbed the spear-tip close to her opponent's neck. It didn't hit her skin, but it did snag on her hair. It forced her down. Hargens stomped on her shoulder. "I tend to favor the Exiled, so I hope you  _truly_ understand the point you've pushed me to, to have to go against protection, well..." She laughed darkly and Ashivon shrunk back, almost knocking into Sanga. She swallowed nervously, not used to this side of Hargens either.

Hargens grinned, "This is protection for my family, my friends, Zariath, don't you think?" She pulled her spear back, but Sihrnah was too shellshocked by the mad look in this human's eye to fight back. "Give me one reason I shouldn't-"

"It's not your place," Ashivon stated quietly. It fell onto stunned ears and Hargens froze. She turned and swallowed. 

"Ashivon, what do you mean? She's going to hurt-"

He looked down, "She's a pest, but... she needs to be properly punished, not... not death. It's not your place." He bowed slightly and Sanga curled her arm around his neck so she could run her fingers through his hair. His own scarlet eyes peered at his friend pleadingly, "Hargens, please don't do this. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Hargens paused and seemed to remember what exactly he had lived through and paled, "Ashivon, I-" She cut herself off and growled. "Fuck." She twisted sharply, swinging the blade towards Sihrnah's neck...

* * *

Zariath pressed his face into the crook of Hargens' neck, "Are you ok?"

She nodded shakily, "Y-Yeah. I..." She buried her face in her hands, "Zariath, I can't believe I..." She began to cry, "Graces, Zariath!" 

The rest of the group huddled near a small, well-kept fire in a back corner of the hut's den. Each were stoic, recovering from the complete attitude shift they had seen in Hargens. Ashivon was taking it especially hard, his face buried in Sanga's shoulder and he cried quietly. She hummed in his ear, petting his hair back, but she was crying quietly too. She never knew Hargens could get so... so  _dark_. She didn't know what trouble Sihrnah had caused in the past, but to warrant  _that_? It was the stuff she'd see in her nightmares.

Ulziah slowly walked into the room, "Hey, Zariath, I brought your human some dragonbeard juice." She passed Zariath a small cup filled with a thick green juice. He took it and offered it to Hargens, but she shook her head.

"N-No, I-" She tried, but Zariath's mother frowned.

"Young lady, you are in my home and are in no position to refuse this. Drink. It," Ulziah huffed. Hargens froze, but nodded, sipping on it gently. She blinked in surprise and coughed. Ulziah smiled but reached to ruffle her hair gently. "You get used to it. Rest up. Zariath, you said that your group took down a jarik?"

He nodded and watched Hargens sip at the slimy juice, "Ashivon did. He was almost killed, but... he did it. Did you want to get a group together?"

"Yeah, might as well. It'll keep us fed for a few weeks. Do you know where it was?" She asked, sitting besides her son and his girlfriend. She snuggled into the two's side and Hargens shrunk a little. Ulziah huffed and quickly pulled Hargens into her lap, tucking her under her chin. Hargens yelped, but there was nothing she could do; if she tried to squirm, she'd risk spilling the dragonbeard juice. "Just relax, you did the right thing. I'd be more concerned if you actually killed her."

Hargens sighed and relaxed more into the woman's hold, curling up slightly, "I know, but... I... I just dove down that rabbit hole so fast, I-"

"Rayshal, if I had any concern you were in any way extraordinarily dangerous, I wouldn't be courting you," Zariath stated. There was a rare smile on his face and Hargens smiled.

Volgen snorted, being the first to break of the group, "You two disgust me."

Hargens chuckled, finally easing the mood she was accidentally creating, "Well so~ _rry_. Not all of us can have a heart of steel." Volgen crossed her arms defiantly. 

Ashivon finally looked up and he swallowed, "T-Thanks, Hargens. F-For listening." His eyes fell to the floorboards, but Sanga kissed his forehead.

"Ashivon, I... Thank you. You... I..." She shook her head as tears popped into her eyes.

Jamison rolled his eyes and looked at the trembling intseh, "I think what she's trying to say is 'Thank you for not letting me become a killer.'" Hargens nodded and Ashivon sighed as he relaxed.

"I know... there are others here who have done the same, but... If you have the choice, don't let a split second count for the rest of your life's thoughts," He said slowly, thinking over his words.

Volgen nodded in agreement as she hugged her knees to her chest, "He's right. I... I can still hear it sometimes. You did good, kid. You did real good." Hargens smiled at the other woman, but Jamison cleared his throat.

"I... By no means am I ugly, but I have lost beauty sleep over some lives, but others... I've realized that I have a place as the-" His eyes caught sight of Ulziah and he caught himself, "-as the human commander of Perseus Platoon that there will be times that the need outweighs the cost. But this? Not something as rough as this. But... either way, I'll have to fill out an incident report."

Doc rolled his eyes, "Jus' say you'll stan' behind her, even if she ha' kille' Sihrnah."

Sanga shivered, "Look, we're not going to feel any better about this until we start talking about something else." Ashivon nodded in agreement, even though they both were thinking about what had happened...

* * *

...The blade disappeared just before it made contact. Sihrnah was shaking, but when she heard Hargens' panting, she opened her eyes. "Y-You... What?"

Hargens glared at her, "I'm doing what you haven't yet: learning to let go. I'm not going to kill you over this, but don't let me see you again." She turned around and stormed back to Zariath. Sihrnah stared at her before preparing to launch a pounce- A different weapon, which was not made of hot flames, but cold, hard steel.

Jamison glared down at her, "My subordinate was done you a favor. I  _fully_ recommend you stay down until we are out of sight. Don't even _attempt_ to file a false report. As the Prince of Fenry, I can have you thrown into the Lost Hair Sea in an iron box by the end of the day if you try  _anything_. If I hear of you causing trouble again, I will drag you through the courts again and have you permanently exiled from all of the five allied kingdoms,  _do you understand_?" His tone was a kind of toxic that almost made the plants around him wither, to say nothing of the woman he was speaking to. It was a tone that Sanga and Ashivon had heard only once: when he was first telling them to never try anything to jeopardize the safety of his kingdom.

It reminded them that while Jamison showed himself off as an aloof oddball, he was still as much a commander as his sister.

He would do anything to keep his kingdom safe.

Sihrnah nodded and twisted into a kneel before him. Jamison backed away with his sword still drawn and motioned for everyone to get inside the home. They did, and when he was the last one outside, he sheathed the blade and closed the door behind him as he entered the home.

* * *

Zariath's father plodded into the den and smiled, "So, Zaifa, we heard about what's happened over the past month. Did Fenry really finally take down those Divine bastards?"

"Zarinch, don't bring that up so soon! We have a new addition of the family to embarress first!" Ulziah scolded. Zarinch hummed in agreement as Zariath buried his face in his hands.

"Dad, please don't..." He said. He peeked between his fingers, "Rayshal, I'm so sorry-"

"You two plan on sharing a bed tonight, right?" He asked.

Hargens blinked at the bluntness of the question, "Yes...?" She dragged out the last syllable a little and Zariath groaned.

Ulziah grumbled, "I want no funny business-"

"Mom, please!" Zariath stated, glaring at her. Hargens chuckled in confusion and Volgen laughed.

"It's not like it'd be the first time! Hell, this morning, they were literally all tangled together!" She laughed.

Zarinch raised an eyebrow, "Tail or legs?"

Volgen howled louder, "Hargens was big spoon and his tail was wrapped all the way down her leg-"

"Volgen, I am not afraid to introduce you to the rest of my litter, all of whom will gladly make you wish you kept your mouth shut," Zariath glared. He paused, "Kaller?"

"Gladly, she almost took out my ears," The soldier complained before he began jabbing Volgen in the side. She screeched as she leapt back, her fut fluffing out, but she grumbled as she calmed. 

"Fine, fine, whatever..." She plodded back to her spot and glared at her son from the corner of her eye. He rolled his eyes before settling deeper into the pile-mat.

Zarinch wiped his eyes as he laughed, "Zariath, I approve of everyone, but..." He turned his gaze to Sanga and Ashivon, "Are they ok?"

The group paused and they knew the instant they said Ashivon's name, it was over. Sanga nodded, "Yeah, we're... dealing..."

"We can see that. Do you want to share? Or can everyone at least tell us your names?" Ulziah asked.

Jamison nodded, "I am Sir Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the Seventh, this is Harrison Gulerod, the young man is Drooden Kaller, his mother, Volgen..." He intentionally left out her last name, letting her have her peace.

"How recent?" Ulziah asked knowingly.

Volgen smiled, "About a week, to be completely honest, but it's probably been longer." She tucked Drooden under her arm, but she gave him a sharp look as he raised two fingers to her side again. "I will throw you outside this window," She dared. Drooden chuckled and lowered his hands.

Jamison cleared his throat, "You obviously know Zariath and Rayshal Hargens, and-"

Sanga looked up, "I'm Ashley, this is Sangrah." Ashivon's ears twitched and everyone paused, but it didn't seem to phase Zariath's parents.

"Ashley and Sangrah... right..." He cleared his throat, "But, yes. Most of us are Perseus Platoon, but we're still working out where these two will be stationed. For now, we're working out visits before the Platoon rotations start again."

"Thank the Graces for that. It's a relief to know that the Taking's stopped, but I can only pray that the poor Taken are returned to their families safely," Zarinch said.

Zariath nodded with a smile, "I saw them and the reunion seemed to go well. Last I heard, the older was heading North to be with his parents for a little while."

Ulziah smiled, "That's nice. Ashivon?" The man in question raised his head before his ears pinned back. The room was silent as they realized that Ulziah knew and revealed it to Zarinch as well. "Don't worry, young man, we understand that you want to protect yourself a bit, but... try to plan it out a little better? And quick thinking, small human."

Ashivon snorted as he looked at Sanga, "Yeah, she has her moments."

"Shut up, Ash, I was trying," She huffed, but sunk her fingers into his hair again. He purred loudly and she let herself grin at the sound.

Ulziah purred at the two, "You two are so pure!"

"And Zariath and I aren't?" Hargens joked. The mother looked down in fake annoyance.

"Keep trying it. I know what you want to do," She mused. 

Hargens tensed, "Are you a minder?"

"No, but I am a woman too," She defended. Hargens blushed and the larger woman laughed, "I'm teasing you! We all have needs-"

"MOM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am going dark for the next two days. I might still update, but I'm probably not going to respond to much


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler and we talk to someone again!

Zarinch sighed as he looked into the fire, "Alright, Zaifa, I'm going to get some of your litter together. They're going to be happy to see you."

Zariath snorted, "They're going to be happy to see the jarik."

"I thought I said that," His dad laughed. Zariath shook his head, but Hargens poked his cheek. 

"I see that smile, Zeze," She giggled.

Ulziah smiled, "Zaifa, I'm keeping your human for a little bit. Anyone else is welcome to stay, but any help with the jarik is also welcome." Hargens scoot out of her lap and the mother stood and stretched. Zarinch smiled and scratched her back lightly. Zariath sniffed the air and he tensed.

"Mom, have you been eating nutrients again?" He asked sharply. Ulziah and Zarinch paused and looked at each other. In a rare moment of seriousness, Zarinch gave his son a hard look.

"That's our decision, Zariah- Zariath. We've decided we wanted another child and we wanted to start getting ready," He said. Zariath tensed, but he slumped and put his face in his hands. 

"Alright, you're right, but I'm hoping that the litter won't reject them," He said. Ulziah and Zarinch shared a look, but his mother walked forward to run her fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Mom, but... I can't drop everything. I'm still paying for my Brother's sins."

She hummed quietly, "I know, Zaifa, but we still have time before we decide on this. Go on, head out with your father. Raifa, you're coming into the kitchen with me, we're going to get the knives ready." Hargens nodded, but Zariath grabbed her wrist. Hargens paused and stared at him, but he said nothing as he looked into her eyes. Her own softened after a few moments and she smiled.

"I know, Zariath. Me too," She giggled. Zariath smiled back at her as he let her go. Zarinch pushed himself up and looked to his son.

"We have some talking to do," He growled quietly. Volgen and Ashivon shrunk as they were the only ones who heard the quiet growl, but Sanga ran her hands down Ashivon's back, knowing something startled him.

"I'm going too," Sanga said.

Zarinch paused, "Y-You're so  _small_ -"

She huffed and glared up at him, "My knife is lost somewhere in that thing and I want it back." 

Ashivon chuckled weakly, "I'm still sorry about that."

Volgen stretched, "I'll stay here, I'd rather not get teased by Zariath's littermates again. Donut?"

He shrugged, "I'll stay. I can maybe help out." Volgen used his shoulder to push herself up, but even if it meant Drooden was shoved deeper into the mattress. "Hey!" Volgen laughed and bounded into the kitchen, leaving him to chase after her. The four left stared in amusement or blankness. 

* * *

Zarinch grinned as he let out a large howl. Ashivon pinned his ears back, but there was a small rush as his heart began to pound. Sanga laced her fingers with his as she listened to the man who assembled a crowd, "Brothers, we have a few guests today, one of whom took down a jarik!" Whoops and cheers broke out amongst some of the group as they drew closer. Zarinch raised a fist to quiet them. "Zariath is visiting as the kingdom celebrates its victory over Divinity and as we have stopped the Taking!" More cheers broke out and Ashivon's breath quickened.

Sanga gasped quietly and she looked him over in worry, "Ashivon, Ash, look at me, ok?" He trembled and Sanga covered his ears as much as she could. Her forehead rested on his and she began to hum as deeply as she could, only hoping the vibrations would reach him and maybe keep him grounded. All of this did not go unnoticed by Zariath. 

He walked up to his father, but turned so he could keep an eye on the two, "You need to keep the cheers down. Ashivon can get incredibly violent episodes if he's around rowdy crowds and Sanga's doing her best." Zarinch turned to see Ashivon shaking. He frowned, but nodded.

"May I tell them about...?" He asked quietly.

Zariath paused and thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think they want this known too far outside the capital for now." Zarnich nodded again and focused back on the crowd.

"Brothers, we have a veteran in our midst, so may we keep our voices down? We're going to bring the jarik back and celebrate!" He stated loudly. This time, the cheers were much quieter, but still present. Ashivon's breaths began to slow down as he relaxed. After another few minutes, the two looked to Zariath and his father with appreciation in their eyes. Zarinch turned over his shoulder, "We have plenty of soldiers here, and some have seen some pretty bad conflict. We know how it is." He paused and looked at Sanga, "I don't know if you're going to be able to keep up on the run, but-"

Ashivon smiled as he remembered the run he did with Volgen and Zariath that seemed so long ago, "I can carry her. I was the one to lose her knife anyways."

Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Just don't run into anything again."

"That was one time, Sanga, let it go," He whined, making her laugh. Ashivon smiled and buried his nose into her hair, making her giggle.

"Let's move out!" Zarinch called, heading for the edge of the forest. Ashivon grinned and picked Sanga up, making her squeak. He bounded to follow the others and the group was a little... confused, to say the least, that a human was coming with. Chevon smiled as she saw the two, but barked something to some of her friends. They stumbled and Zariath snarled at her, but they were too far gone in the run to stop. Ashivon jolted himself out of the inattention to where he was going as Sanga tapped his arm quickly. His head snapped over, just in time to see the fallen log. He blinked as it was a body rolling towards him and he pinned his ears back with a snarl. He leapt on top of it and reached down to gouge it, but something fell out of them. He snarled loudly and the plethora of loud sounds told him that the crowds was  _enjoying this_.

"ASHIVON!" Someone screamed and he blinked, his arm raised. Sanga stared up at him tensely and one of her arms were reached behind her, no doubt to get her staff. Her brown eyes were sharp, but they softened quickly. "You're with us, right, Ash?" 

He slumped and silently collapsed onto his haunches, "S-Sanga, I-" He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "N-Not again-"

"No, not again, not like last time. You got yourself out, Ashivon," Sanga whispered. She breathed heavily as she gently took his hands away from his face- one was still covered in the jarik's blood for crying out loud- and pulled him in for a tight hug. He trembled and wrapped his arms around her. He thought how  _tiny_ she was and how absolutely horrible it would be if anything accidentally hurt her- no. He couldn't think like that. "You're fine, Ashivon. We're safe, ok?"

"Brother, are you alright?" Someone in the group called from several paces away.

They looked over and froze. Sanga frowned, "Do you want to stay here, or do you want to continue?"

Ashivon shook his head, "I need to be able to work past this-"

"It's been, what, a month? You don't get over this in a blink, Brother!" Someone else called. The group came back and Zariath pushed through them all. He stood by the fallen tree, but he kept a slight distance.

"Chevon told them, but they don't doubt you. If you're sure you can continue, someone else can carry Sanga if-"

" _ **No**_ ," Ashivon all but hissed. He blinked, almost confused by the aggression, but he pushed himself closer to Sanga. Zariath raised his hands and took a step back, understanding what was going on.

Chevon laughed, "Zariath! You know better!" She rolled her eyes and pulled him back. She looked at Ashivon, "I'll have his human explain when you four get back. Ashivon, just... keep her close, but be careful." He nodded and slowly backed off. 

Sanga looked at Ashivon wearily, "Hey, are you ok? Really?"

He thought for a moment and sighed, "I... I don't know. I guess I'm a little..." She nodded and cupped his cheek gently before pecking him on the lips quickly. He grinned and purred loudly, but he pushed his forehead to hers. 

"Alright, lover boy, let's go," Sanga smiled, sliding off the log. She jolted for a moment when she realized just how tall it was, but she landed fine. Ashivon hopped down after her, but this time, knelt so she could climb on his back. He purred quietly as she clung to his back and the group chuckled quietly at them.

Zariath smiled, "Alright, it's not much farther." He and Ashivon took up the charge and Ashivon made sure to pay more attention to the forest in front of him.

* * *

The group chanted as they dragged the massive boar back to the village. Half of the group had evidentally brought ropes and the other half was hacking through branches to try and clear a pack. Ashivon was working to drag it and Sanga was working to cut through some thicker roots. The Intseh were bemused by the two, but let them help. Sanga's arm was also covered in blood as she had tried to rip the blade from the inside of the jarik, but her arm had been too short. Ashivon had to reach back in to get it, even if his nose wrinkled as he did.

The bejeweled blade was covered in blood, but it was still completely intact. Sanga was working ahead with two others to decide the best path. The village slowly came into sight, but a new path was scored into the ground. Someone told her that they would turn it into a new hunting path. 

The rest of the village was standing outside, ready with long, thin knives or smaller, but stouter ones. Hargens was laughing with Ulziah. They each held a large knife the size of their respective forearms. They came forward and took the ropes from the original draggers and began making teams to cut into the boar. There were entire rows of carvers coming forward to shear the jarik's hide and start gutting it.

Ashivon walked back over to Sanga, panting heavily, but he smiled as he leaned over, draping himself across her back, "That was something, huh?"

Sanga grinned and reached her arms up to bury her fingers in his hair, "Yeah, it was. It was fun, though. I wish I had my ax back through." He hummed and shifted so his nose was buried in her neck. She laughed as hot air blew over her neck and shoulders as he sniffed her. 

"Doc, go see Ashivon, Sanga!" Hargens called from her place at the jarik's back. The pelt had been sliced from the animals stomach and was slowly being skinned. The exposed meat was carefully being sliced away and taken to a table someone had brought out. Seven Intseh had run into a large smokehouse and were working to drag out several large bags of... something. Sanga stared at them as they opened them up and began to coat the meat in a thick crystal. 

Doc ambled over, "Sea sal'. Got righ' here in Los' Hair Sea. It's rubbed into the mea' to ge' the water ou'."

Sanga nodded carefully, "I remember. Are they going to smoke it?" Doc nodded and looked at Ashivon.

"Are you tryin' to attach to her back or somethin'?" He jested, but Ashivon purred loudly. Sanga laughed and ran her fingers through his hair a few times. He shivered happily and Doc pinched the bridge of his nose, "For Grace's sake-" He walked off and headed closer to the group who were working to turn the boar over to get the other side of the pelt off without cutting it in half.

Sanga sighed, "Hey, do you want to sit down? I don't think being hunched over like this is good for you." He stopped purring and sighed heavily against her neck, "Ashivon, c'mon, please?"

He hummed and pulled away slightly, "Fine." Ashivon took a seat where he had been standing and sat in an open-crosslegged manner. Sanga raised an eyebrow at his expectant gaze, but sat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder, but his arms wound around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Ashivon!" She laughed happily, giggling more as he pressed his nose to her skin again. He purred loudly and coiled around her. "What's going on with you?"

Ashivon paused, but he shrugged, "I want to hug you, that's all." He nuzzled her gently and Sanga relaxed a bit in his arms.

"Fine, but only because you're warm," She smiled. She squirmed a little in his hold and turned sideways and let her head loll onto his shoulder. Ashivon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Sanga," He whispered, purring so she could let the sound sing her to sleep. He watched the villagers laugh with each other and sing songs as they worked. Hargens was laughing with Drooden when arms snaked around her waist from behind. She jumped, but relaxed when she realized it was Zariath. She grinned and moved the blade in her hand to a safer hold so she could turn and face him. Something she said made Zariath smile fondly-

"Watching other couples while your love sleeps?" Someone crooned in his ear. Ashivon stiffened and Sanga, not asleep quite yet, peeked an eye open. The two saw the Intseh Hargens had been fighting and narrowed their eyes at her.

Sanga frowned, "What do you want?"

Sihrnah hummed and took a seat, "What? Am I not allowed to sit next to some of the village's guests? That's quite rude."

"So is trying to hurt someone's family," Ashivon stated.

Her ears pinned back, "Such hostility. But I didn't come to start trouble. I came to ask: Is Zariath a good person?" Her gaze shifted to the happy couple. Hargens had snuck out of Zariath's grasp and was dancing in circles around him. He turned to keep his eyes on her, but he looked as happy as he had ever been.

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look. Sanga hummed, "He's got a clear head on his shoulders and he'll do whatever it takes to keep his group safe. He hasn't told us everything about what happened, but..."

"We don't think he stole the money," Ashivon finished. Sanga nodded in agreement.

Sihrnah frowned and growled quietly. The other woman narrowed her eyes, "We answered your question, so why are you still bitter?"

She paused, "My grandmother died when our old home collapsed. We were supposed to be moving into a new one, but we couldn't because of lack of funds. Luckily, a neighbor took us in, but... the damage was done. I wanted to find who took the money and let them know the pain I had, but... Mama always said I was too headstrong. But... I guess I got too carried away, huh?" She growled and slammed her fist into the dirt, "All these years and I chased the wrong person. I don't deserve vengeance." 

Ashivon nudged her with an elbow, "You either need to move on or not get so blinded, trust us."

"We've spent a long time trying to hide from evil's eyes, and we just recently got out. We're trying to let go, even if  _it_ doesn't," Sanga said. She ran her hands over her wrist tattoos and sighed.

Sihrnah didn't miss the movement and paused, "Wait, you two... Are you the escapees? From Divinity?"

Ashivon bowed his head, "We're trying to move past that, but... yeah."

"We might have gotten a similar kind of revenge, but... We also want to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again," Sanga said. Her eyes cut into Sihrnah, "So, are you going to do the same? Or are you just going to live in the past?" Sihrnah paused and sighed.

"Thanks. I... I have to go," She said, standing. The two watched her look at Zariath and Hargens before heading off.

Sanga blinked, "What was that about?"

Ashivon hummed, "I don't know, but... something's telling me everything will work out fine." She nodded and looked back at the others and smiled.

"They looked so happy," Sanga mused longingly.

Ashivon sighed, "Yeah... They do... Do you think we'll have something like this someday?" Sanag looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"I know we will, Ash. We'll keep going until we do. Until then... We wait thought it together, yeah?" She smiled. Her hand reached up to cup his face gently and he purred, leaning into the soft touch.

"No matter what," He swore.

Sanga grinned, "No matter what." 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delays or if this is wacky. I'm really out of it lately

That night, a large bonfire was built and some of the meat was cooking. More songs were heard, but Sanga and Ashivon sat off to the side. Their arms were still bloody and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Zariath was pulled aside by his family and Ulziah nodded towards Ashivon and Sanga. Chevon held up a hand and bounded over, "Hey! Some of the families are heading out for the lake, if you want to join us? Or do you enjoy being covered-"

"Please don't finish that," Sanga said as she crawled out of Ashivon's grasp. He nodded his thanks and pushed himself up, trailing behind her closely. Sanga turned and smiled, holding her hand out. He grinned and reached for it. Chevon smiled at them and she met back up with her family. Zariath stood by Hargens and the parents were standing next to each other, tails entwined. 

"What about the others?" Sanga asked in confusion.

Zariath hummed, "Drooden and Volgen went off with a different group, but Doc and Jamison stayed inside for everything. This is mainly to clean off after the large hunt."

Ulziah purred loudly and nuzzled her mate's face lightly, "It's also a wonderful bonding opportunity-"

"MOM," Chevon and Zariath whined. Their parents laughed and Zarinch ruffled his children's heads happily. Zariath avoided the hand, but Chevon stuck her tongue out and danced behind her brother, laughing.

Sanga shook her head in amusement, "But where are we going?"

Ulziah smiled, "We're going to the lake. It's this beautiful outcropping behind a waterfall and it has a bunch of smaller pools and stuff for individuals to use~" She snuggled into Zarinch again and Chevon groaned in disgust. Her mother chuckled, "But for the most part, it's just a large cavern with a deep pool in it. If anyone's afraid to swim or something, they can use the waterfall's edges to clean off."

"Sanga'd probably still find a way for it to kill her," Hargens joked. Ulziah and Zarinch blinked in confusion, but Ashivon placed his chin on top of Sanga's head protectively. Chevon shared a look with Hargens.

"It told you it was worse than you probably thought," She said.

Hargens hummed, "Yeah... We'll talk about it in the cavern and probably tonight."

Sanga blinked, "What's going on?" She reached up and fiddled with a small strand of Ashivon's hair near his horn. Chevon shared a look with Hargens and Zariath.

"Wait, she doesn't-"

"No, she knows, but..."

"What?"

They started talking over each other and the parents rolled their eyes and looked at Ashivon and Sanga, "C'mon, they're going to argue for a while. Let's get a move on before the best spots are taken." 

* * *

Sanga gasped at the gently waterfall. It stemmed from a river coming over the top of a mountain, but the angle that it came down make it mist gently. The sun was setting, making it hit the water so it made the water look like molten gold. It emptied out into a small lake before continuing to a laughing creek, even if it was drowned out by the waterfall. She grinned, "That's beautiful."

Hargens nodded, "I've... never seen anything like it."

"It's home," Zariath smiled as he headed to a small path that led behind it. Hargens raced behind him, but Chevon grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Hold on, Sister. These paths are slippery and I've seen one too many slip and hurt themselves because they weren't careful," She warned. Hargens smiled sheepishly, but still rushed a little to get back to Zariath's side. Sanga and Ashivon carefully worked their way across the stony path that was drenched in water. An odd moss covered the ground, adding extra grip. As they walked behind the waterfall, they saw that it opened up to a large cavern that seemed to glow. They lit up the smaller pools that lined the large one and Hargens paused. 

She spun around, "Is it a collective pool, or-" She had an excited look on her face and the group rolled their eyes.

Ulziah raised an eyebrow, "Yes, you can jump right in. Leave your clothes by the side." Hargens hurried carefully to the side and Zariath sighed. He glared at his mother. She snorted and nudged him, "What, haven't seen her naked before?"

"I haven't said that, but I'm more concerned about those two," Zariath said quietly. His parents' gaze drifted to Sanga and Ashivon, who were heading towards a side pool. 

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

Zariath shook his head, "I'm going to let them be. They'll work something out, but I don't think they're going to go swimming."

Zarinch frowned, "Nonsense, this is a-"

"Dad, leave them be," He hissed quietly. He pushed his father forward and gave him a warning look. The older man paused, but nodded, continuing on. They made their way to the side and Hargens waited nervously. Zariath joined her side and nodded. She relaxed and began pulling her shirt over her head, following everyone else's lead. 

Further away, Ashivon and Sanga sat next to a side pool. Sanga had taken off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet in the water, kicking them around. She sighed in relief and leaned on Ashivon. He purred quietly and gingerly placed his own feet in the water. He moved closer to Sanga and tucked her under his arm. "I love you," He said suddenly.

Sanga's head snapped over in surprise, but she relaxed, "I love you too, Ash. Is something wrong?" He looked at her gently and shook his head.

"No, it's just... I wanted to say it, that's all," He whispered, turning his gaze back to the glistening water. Sanga stared at him for a moment before pushing herself up and kissing him on the cheek. He stiffened, but she laughed.

"You're sweet, Ashivon," She said before sighing. She looked behind her at the group, "We're allowed to get blood in the water, right?"

"Absolutely!" Zarinch called back. "These pools have been a part of the village's cleaning rituals for hundreds of years!" 

Sanga nodded and paused. She looked over her options, but saw no other choice. She leaned her forehead on Ashivon's shoulder, "Damn." She turned completely and nervously pulled off her shirt. Ashivon tensed as he tried to keep his gaze away, but his eyes drifted. Sanga flushed, but she dipped her shirt into the water. Wringing it out, she began to wash the blood off her arm. She winced as her bra got wet, but there was very little she could do about it.

Ashivon kicked his feet as he watched Sanga out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore the smell coming off her, but... it was just... so... 

“Ashivon?”

He yelped and his eyes shot open, reminding him that he had been slowly leaning more and more towards Sanga until his nose had been buried in her neck. She had an amused look on her face but she also had a distinct pink tint on her cheeks. “I need to wash you off or you can do it yourself-“

”C-Could you? I...” He flushed and there was a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow. His heart pulsed and he smiled as Sanga rolled her eyes.

”I need you to take off your shirt so I can wash you and it off,” She said. He nodded and slipped it off, passing it to her. Sanga did the same with his shirt, but frowned when she saw that his dirty arm was on her other side, “I need to see your arm, Ashivon.”

He nodded and pulled his feet out of the water so Sanga could see his arm better. He sat cross-legged, facing her, as she pulled his arms toward her. She splayed the damp cloth over her hand and began to scrub at his skin gently. Ashivon pinned his ears back as he remembered the last time Sanga had to wash him off. They had been on the run and everything was so uncertain. Now? The woman he wanted to protect with every fiber of his being was in front of him, safe and happy. He lowered his head to nuzzle her hair and rest his forehead on her. Sanga chuckled, but didn't fight it. 

"You're a dork, Ashivon," She mused. He chuckled, but his voice dimmed out as her hands trailed higher on his arm. They were gentle and soft, so, so  _soft_. He purred heavily and leaned more and more into Sanga, hearing her laugh, but all too soon-

Sanga shrieked as she fell onto the cavern floor, clutching Ashivon's shoulders as he landed on top of her. He managed to catch himself before his weight fell on top of her completely. He stared at her in shock, and her eyes searched his nervously. They weren't scared, but... anxious...? He purred reassuringly, "Are you ok?"

She smiled, "Yeah, what happened?"

He hummed and nuzzled her cheek gently, "You're so soft-"

"Ashivon, can you get off me?" Sanga asked nervously. He hummed, but shifted his weight to the side. They still laid side by side, but Ashivon nuzzled her neck gently and he pressed gentle kisses to it- "Ashivon," Sanga said stronger. She sat up and Ashivon blinked, but he slowly came to his senses. He had been acting like- A sick feeling settled in his stomach like a heavy rock as he realized that he was starting to act like Bellerophon had said and- He shook his head and scoot a few feet back in horror. He covered his mouth,  _why why why-_

"Ashivon, hey, are you ok?" Sanga asked from where he had left her. Her knees were pulled to her chest, blocking some of his view, but the amount of skin showing still made his own  _burn_. 

"S-Sanga, I am so s-sorry. A-Are you ok? D-Did I hurt you?" The sick feeling settled heavier in his stomach and he raged at himself internally. Something in his chest flared angrily and he reeled at the intensity of it. He shook, but in anger or fear, he... he didn't know. 

Sanga stared in shock as Ashivon seemed to be having a breakdown, "Ash-"

Chevon was at the closest part of the pool without climbing out as she gaped at the intseh, "Sanga, he's going through a hormone flash, that's all. It'll pass, but he might need some help getting out of it for now. If you pet the end of his tail, that might calm him down, but don't touch him otherwise."

She stared in shock, "This is normal?"

Chevon swallowed, "Not very, but enough for anyone to recognize the symptoms. Go to him. He's mostly beating himself up." Sanga nodded and crawled over slowly. Ashivon's eyes were centered in front of him, not even catching Sanga moving closer. She swallowed when she saw his tail was pressed close to him, but she forced herself to relax. This was Ashivon, even if he was a little more unhinged than he usually was.

"Ashivon? Can you hear me?" She asked quietly. Ashivon's eyes snapped to meet hers' and he fluffed up, curling more.

"Sanga, don't get any closer," Zariath stated quietly, having joined his sister at the edge of the pool. Neither dared get out. Ashivon's eyes snapped over and he pinned his ears back. His tail began to lash and Sanga took her chance as it passed in front of her to carefully grab at it, "Sanga, no-"

It was too late.

Her hand wrapped around the end, just above where his tuff began and he stiffened before lunging at her in fear. Sanga fell back in her panic, but Ashivon loomed over her, caught in the middle of a fight-or-flight reaction. No one spoke. All eyes were on them as the situation froze in front of them.

Sanga locked eyes with Ashivon and waited patiently. She knew if he hadn't attacked her yet, he wasn't  _going_ to. He was just waiting to see if she was a threat at all. So, she waited for his eyes to clear a little bit. When they began to refocus, before he could move away, Sanga pushed herself up and kissed him deeply. Ashivon's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't fight it. After a few seconds, he relaxed and his eyes closed and he began to reciprocate. After a few more moments, Sanga pulled away, but still had her hands carefully cupping Ashivon's face. 

"Hey, are you back with us?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, "That was... one way to do it." He purred and pushed his forehead to hers gently, "What happened?"

Sanga chuckled, "The Intseh version of period mood swings, apparently. You were getting a little touchy-feely-" Ashivon shrunk back, but he couldn't go far because Sanga had yet to let go. She smiled, "Hey, Ash, you pulled yourself out of it, ok? Is this worse than any other of your past..." She looked over to the group that had re-converged in the center of the small hidden lake, "What was it called again?"

"You humans call it a rut apparently-"

"I'm  _sorry_?" Sanga hissed as she sat up. Ashivon sat back on his haunches in surprise, but he wasn't ready to move yet.

Hargens scratched the back of her head, keeping her chest below the water, "Yeah... That was done a century or two ago, and we can't really change it now." 

Sanga sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "That'll explain so much more than whatever that poor excuse of an explanation was a week ago." Hargens chuckled again, but Ashivon blinked.

"Sanga, what's going on?" He asked, sitting back completely.

She sighed again, "You know how Hargens and Volgen said that- Graces, I don't want to explain this, but basically... You're going to get impulses over the next few days. Just... let me know when you get them so I can try to help, but I don't know about everything. I..." She shrunk and played with her fingers, "I... Don't think I'm ready..."

Ashivon purred and offered his hand, "Sanga, I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to, ok? But... maybe telling me what's going on might help." Sanga wove their fingers together with an awkward smile.

"Just tell him! I don't know why you're so nervous!" Ulziah called.

"Mom, please, they're..." Zariath stressed. Hargens nodded in agreement, but Chevon sighed.

She swam over and draped her arms over the side of the pool, "Ashivon, you're going to be feeling really hot, you're going to want to do nothing but just be around Sanga, and..." She chuckled, "You might-"

"Chevon," Sanga hissed. She grumbled to herself and put her face in her hands. "Ashivon, it's basically what the guys told you at Bellerophon, but it's a more instinctual need. There's not much you can do about it-"

"Well, there are a few things-" Zarinch began with a laugh, but Zariath splashed him, cutting him off.

Ashivon froze and began to process it. After several moments, he looked at Sanga, "How long will it last?"

She swallowed, "I don't know, but... I'm sorry, I should have just taken those stupid pills-" He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"If it made you hurt that bad either way... Then I'll put up with this," He promised. Sanga stared and she swallowed.

"I... I..." She shook her head and pressed their interlocking hands to her forehead. "I'll do my best to help, Ashivon, but I'm going to try and help you through this-"

Ashivon moved closer so he could nuzzle her forehead, "Not if it makes you uncomfortable, Sanga, ok? Don't do it just for me, ok?"

She nodded weakly, but paused. She smiled, "Did we ever get you washed off completely?" Laughs bounced off the cavern walls.


	67. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mature content in here. In my opinion, it's nothing too bad, but, it's still a concern.
> 
> Ashivon and Sanga have to go back to the pools

When the group got back, Ashivon still was a little unsure of himself- how could he, he’d be in a constant fight with ‘instinct’ and Sanga was just as nervous as he was- but... he was sure everything was going to be fine. He looked at the woman who was pressed to his side. He smiled, wrapping his tail around her ankle. He couldn’t believe he got this lucky. Sanga wasn’t that kind of person, but it was nice to know she wasn’t going to leave him to suffer through this alone.

Sanga stretched as they reentered the village. Another group began to head out, but some of them tensed as they caught the smell of Ashivon. Some gave him a wide berth, but a few trailed a little closer. Ashivon squeezed Sanga’s hand tighter and she glared at those who tried to get too close. Ulziah and Zarinch frowned at unusual behavior, but Zariath shook his head at them. They were in no place to question the couple’s habits.

Regardless, those who wandered got the message and backed off. Sanga relaxed and she rubbed Ashivon’s hand soothingly. He purred quietly, "Thanks. You’re so..."

"Adorable?" Hargens supplied. She was grinning, having missed none of it.

Ashivon thought for a moment, but shook his head, "Perfect. That’s the word. You’re perfect, Sanga." She smiled and stood on tiptoe to try and press a kiss on his cheek, but he pulled himself out of her reach. 

"Ashivon, don’t make me," Sanga threatened. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, making her growl. She pulled her hand out of his grip and everyone slowed in confusion. She went around his side and leapt onto his shoulder. Planting her feet into his hip, she pulled herself up so she could cling to his back. With a very determined huff, she pushed herself up a little bit so she could push her face closer to his. Sanga grumbled as she managed to press a kiss onto his cheek, making Ashivon chuckle more. Sanga resettled on his back and he grabbed the undersides of her knees to keep her planted.

"You always said you would, but I didn’t know if you’d do it," Ashivon laughed. Sanga buried her face in the back of his slowly-drying shirt.

"I said I would and I did.: She clung to him as they made their way back to the house. Chevon broke away, laughing as she went to meet up with friends. The rest of the group of misfits seemed to have bathed already and were waiting outside their host's home. Ulziah gestured everyone inside, but Zarinch pulled Zariath back.

He glowered carefully, "I need to talk to you." Hargens shared a nervous look with Zariath, but he waved her on. She nodded, and took up the tail as they went into the den. Ulziah was pulling out blankets and pillows and literally throwing them to unsuspecting victims. Volgen laughed as Drooden had a pillow thrown at his face, but she was quickly silenced by a heavy blanket. Hargens was looking sullen and Ulziah smiled.

"Do you want to listen in?" She asked slyly. Hargens looked over and smiled.

"Really?" She perked. Ulziah grinned and reached into a small cabinet and pulled out a cup and held it out. Hargens grinned, remembering the games she'd play with Jasmine and held the open end to the wall. She listened in and Ulziah looked to Sanga and Ashivon, both of whom were standing awkwardly in a corner.

She held out a blanket, grinning, "Are you two going to sleep together?" They froze and the mother laughed, rolling her eyes, "Are you two going to be resting next to each other?"

Sanga relaxed, "Yeah, I think that would be best." She reached for the blanket, but paused as Ulziah held onto it.

She leaned in closer, "If you need to, you know the way to the pools. I know how anyone during their  _time_ can be." Ulziah winked before letting the blanket go. She went to sit on the opposite pile mat and waited for her mate. Ashivon sat and Sanga eased into the small space that his legs allowed for. She unwrapped the blanket and draped it across them, but Ashivon was already pulling her close. His arms traced over hers and his tail wrapped tightly around her waist, making Sanga laugh.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere, huh?" She grinned. Ashivon hummed and tucked his head into the crick of her neck and shoulder. "Hey, if you need anything-"

"I'll let you know," He finished quietly. Sanga hummed and reached a hand up to run through his hair. He purred loudly and his eyes drifted shut.

After a quiet moment, Hargens gasped and she turned away from the wooden wall, dropping the cup onto the pile-mat. Volgen's eyes sharpened and she pulled the woman closer, "Hargens?"

Before anything else could happen, the front of the home creaked and the door opened. Zarinch entered the room and plopped next to his wife, pulling her into his lap. He narrowed his eyes at Ashivon, but relaxed as his mate entwined her tail with his. After a moment, they rose and stretched, "We're heading off to bed. I think Zaifa and his human are asleep in his old room. They'll be up tomorrow."

Ulziah smiled and winked at Sanga, "Remember what I told you-" Her husband rolled his eyes and began to pull her out of the room.

Volgen pinched the bridge of his nose, "Great, there are two of them." Drooden shook his head, but yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long day... Doc, we met your family, Ashivon and Volgen almost died, Mom broke a few bones, Sanga and Ashivon... I don't want to know," He summarized before tucking his pillow under his head. Volgen spread the blanket out and made sure he was covered before snuggling into the pile mat. Sanga and Ashivon curled onto the edge of that one, but Ashivon blocked Sanga off from the others, resting on his side. He pulled her close, tangling their limbs together, maybe more than usual. 

Sanga chuckled, but sobered slightly, "How are you holding up?"

He thought for a moment, "I think I'm a little better, but..." He shivered and nosed her hair gently, "You do smell really-"

"Ok! We get it! Sanga smells good!" Volgen hissed as she looked over her shoulder. Ashvion flushed, but Sanga cupped his face gently.

"Thanks, Ashivon. Remember, if you need anything, tell me?" Her eyes searched his and he nodded.

"C-Can I kiss you?" He asked,  bringing his face closer regardless.

Sanga smiled, "You don't have to ask, Ash-"

Doc huffed as he sat down for the night, "For cryin' ou' loud, you two. Knock i' off or take i' outside!" He laid down and Jamison nodded, laying his blanket out.

"He is right. I understand that you two have impulses, but that does not mean it is appropriate to share them with us. I have no objections if you want to take it outside, but I do require some amount of professionalism," Jamison stated. Sanga and Ashivon froze under the heavy gaze, but he eased up. "If you or not one interrupts my beauty sleep, I could care less," He huffed, settling down for the night. Sanga and Ashivon shared an amused look, but bunked down for the night. 

Ashivon nuzzled Sanga's head, "Good night, love." She froze at the pet name, but Ashivon was too absentminded to notice. A smile crept onto her face and she clasped her hands over his arm. She moved her gaze to the ceiling and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sanga peeked her eyes open slowly, wondering why in the world she had woken up in the dead of the night. She looked around quickly, but she didn't see anyone moving around or anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. Hargens and Zariath still hadn't joined them, but she couldn't exactly move to find out. Ashivon had their limbs tangled pretty well and his tail was wrapped down her leg tightly. Speaking of Ashivon... he was growling quietly in his sleep. She blinked in confusion, feeling him move slightly, "Ashivon?"

He growled again and buried his nose deeper deeper into her skin, if at all possible. His teeth were flush against her skin and he shifted again, but Sanga realized that it was his lower half moving against her. She blushed heavily and tried to move away, but Ashivon held her tighter, grinding a little harder. It was uncomfortable for her, but... there wasn't much she could do. Ashivon was mostly quiet for the most part-

Sanga froze as she realized something. If _she_ had woken up, she knew the other Intseh in the room probably had as well. "Graces," She whined quietly, cursing her situation. She heard a quiet snort in the room and she narrowed her eyes, "Volgen?"

The woman in question didn't appear in her vision, "I'm not getting near that, Sanga. I hate to say it, but you're going to have to wait for it to pass. I can go find Zariath or something and ask if there's somewhere he can go wash off, but you'll probably want one too," She whispered back. Suddenly, two red eyes rose over the slope of Ashivon's sleeping form and Volgen snickered again. "He's really got you stuck, huh?"

Sanga whined quietly, but the sound seemed to get more of a reaction from Ashivon. He growled slightly louder and his lips pulled back a little more. Sanga froze as she felt the movement clear against her neck. She hoped if she was still... but Ashivon didn't relax. He continued to grind and his feet pawed at her ankles, but she stayed stiff.

Volgen sighed and got up, "Sanga... I... I can try to wake him up, but I don't think it would be wise.

Sanga stared in worry, "I... I think I'll be fine, I just..." She looked at Ashivon and sighed.

The woman hummed in understanding, "I think this is the start of the worst. I'm surprised Zariath or Zarinch hasn't kicked him out into a tent yet, but maybe training a little bit tomorrow might help? But... don't let anyone even get _close_ to you tomorrow." Sanga cocked her head in confusion and Volgen sighed, "He's going through the roughest hormone change he ever has, he has no idea how to deal with it, and it's cramming about one or two months into a week. It'll even out the more he goes through this, but he's learning." She looked at Ashivon, "He has amazing self restraint, well... most of the time, but I think we can all tell he uses it a lot."

Sanga hummed and looked at Ashivon, but she tensed as he grip on her tightened again. His breathing quickened and he used his feet to pull Sanga as close as she could be. She grit her teeth, knowing Ashivon didn't mean to do this. After a moment, his breathing evened out and his hold on Sanga relaxed slightly. Volgen wrinkled her nose, "I'm not having this in the room for the rest of the night. I'm waking up Zariath-"

Sanga shook her head, "Ulziah already said we can go to the pools to wash off. But... I'm a little-"

"You're nervous being out there alone?" Volgen asked quietly. Sanga paused and nodded sheepishly. The intseh sighed, "Fine, but I can't believe I'm losing sleep over this." She crouched, "But I'm not going to sit and watch you two make googly eyes. Get in, wash off, maybe let your stuff dry a bit, and head back in. I want to be back before sunrise."

Sanga nodded and gently shook Ashivon's shoulder, "Hey, Ashivon, wake up-" He purred and stretched carefully. His scarlet orange eyes opened slowly, but they glowed dimly in the dark room.

"S-Sanga? W-What..." His eyes drifted closed and he nuzzled her head gently.

She hummed, "Hey, don't go to sleep yet."

"Why?" He asked quietly, purring deeply.

Volgen snickered, "Had a nice dream?" Ashivon's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

He stared, "How do you-" He paused and looked down and his ears pinned back. "What-"

Volgen snickered, "You were chasing that pretty good, right Sanga?" The woman flushed and pulled herself up. She stretched and frowned at Volgen.

"Can we keep the teasing to a minimum? He didn't know," She hissed.

"Wait, what did I do-" Ashivon asked, but Volgen shook her head.

"Get up, you're going to clean off," She hissed.

Sanga held out a hand, and in his confusion, Ashivon took it. She didn't look him in the eye and he was wondering just how badly he messed up. Volgen guided them out of the home and Ashivon held Sanga's hand tightly, making sure she didn't step on anything. What happened while he was asleep?

* * *

They got to the pool and Volgen pointed to the waterfall, "Get back there, I'll keep an eye out, but I don't want to hear anything. I want you both out in about two hours, am I clear?" Her eyes were sharp in the darkness, the way only being lit by a crescent moon. Sanga and Ashivon nodded and they made their way behind the waterfall slowly. Even in the next-to-nonexistent light from the moon, the caverns was well lit by hundreds of tiny dots lining the surface of the cave. Sanga gasped as she saw the lights, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

Her foot slipped at the edge of the large pool and she cried out, but it was cut off as a large, warm hand encompassed her wrist. Sanga gasped as she looked back to Ashivon, smiling gently. He pulled her back onto solid land and her gaze fell again.

"Hey, are you ok? You haven't looked me in the eye since you woke me up," Ashivon asked nervously.

Sanga swallowed, "You, um... L-Look, can you get in the pool? I-I'll be in on over here. If you toss your clothes by the pool, I'll try to wash them for you." She scampered off to her own pool, leaving Ashivon staring at her. He shrunk a little, but he sat on the edge of the pool. Pulling his pants off and then his undergarments, he froze when he saw what was there. Something clicked in his mind as he remembered the talk at Bellerophon and he groaned. Bunching his clothes together and leaving them on the side, he slipped into the pool. He walked by where he knew Sanga was and carefully tossed his clothes to land beside the pool she had chosen.

"H-Hey, Sanga? I... I think I figured it out, and... I- uh, I'm sorry, I did that." He said quietly. Sanga peeked from behind a corner and his eyes widened when he didn't see any clothes on her arm. His eyes fell out of respect and he didn't move them until he heard the water splash.

Sanga reappeared from the water, little droplets curling down the strands of hair. She frowned as she headed to the closest area where she could see Ashivon. She shook her head, "Ashivon, no, it- it wasn't your fault, you were asleep, but I'm not mad at you, I swear." She looked down and Ashivon's eyebrows furrowed.

"But who are you mad at?" He pressed, placing his feet on a slight ledge, but kept himself in the water.

She sighed and fiddled with her fingers before she got annoyed with herself, "Me. I'm angry at myself because I can't help you through this. I... I'm just  _watching_ and not doing anything-" She clenched her fists. "It's just like back at Divinity-"

The sound of water snapped her out of it as Ashivon stood and snapped, "Bullshit. You could have easily left me by myself several times, but not once did you." Sanga stared at him in shock and the twisted look on his face. "You didn't  _have_ to let me do that. But you put up with it. You could have given me space, but you've been humoring me, even when my judgement slips. I... Graces, Sanga, I..." He shook his head. "I..."

Sanga stared and swallowed, "A-Ashivon-"

"Graces, Sanga, I..." He continued, and his hands went to bury themselves in his scalp. "I-I don't know what I want-" Sanga blinked and sighed. She deliberated with herself, but knew she had to-No. She  _wanted_ to do this.

"Ashivon, get back in the water and turn around," She said. Ashivon froze as he realized he was standing in the water and the surface pooled around his ankles. He dropped into the water again and flushed. Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Turn around and get away from the edge a little bit. If you turn around..." She growled and Ashivon turned around. 

His ears flicked around, trying to listen, but all he heard was water splashing. A warm hand touched his back and he tensed, about to turn around, but the hand moved to cup the side of his face. It was close to the way that Divinity would hold his head down, but still so different. "No turning, Ashivon," Sanga whispered behind him. She leaned her forehead on his the back of his neck and his tail wrapped around her ankle. "I... I'm sorry I'm torturing you, but... I want to try..."

Ashivon tipped his head back, "You're trying. Just... having you this close... It's..." He purred and shivered. "Maybe you should go back. I... I really want to kiss you right now." He purred harder and Sanga bit her lip. 

"Your eyes are closed, right?" She asked, rubbing her fingers over his back gently.

He shivered, "Sanga, please, I..." He took a deep breath and nodded, "What are you going to do?"

She hummed and swam out in front of him. True to his word, his eyes were closed, but there was a blush on his face. Sanga smiled, "Keep them closed, Ash." She touched his hands, waiting to see if he would open his eyes. He didn't. Taking a chance, she quickly ran her hands up his arms, and over his shoulder, and they stopped at his neck. She pulled him closer and their lips connected. His hands feathered over her sides, but she flinched. Ashivon took the hint and instead moved them over Sanga's. He was quietly praying to the Graces in his head and pulled away after a moment. It took all of his concentration not to open his eyes.

"S-Sanga, I... T-Thank you," He whispered, his breath fanning over her face. She hummed and he felt her break away from him. Based on the sounds of the water, she got out and went back to her own pool. 

"You can turn around, Ashivon," She said, sinking into her own pool. Within a moment, Ashivon was looking at her like she was holy. She flushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry if-"

He shook his head, "N-No... Thank you. We need to be getting out soon." Sanga nodded. 

"I'm going to change into mine and start scrubbing yours. Just... relax for now?" She tried. Ashivon nodded and turned around so she could change in peace.

He wasn't going to tell her she had just starting out his dream. He felt guilty about it, but... He shook his head and swam a bit, trying to work the built up energy out of his muscles. This was something to be left for another day.

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a filler??? We head out again tomorrow to see Heravon and Ashach. We also learn about a subdivision in the belief system (I need to stop doing this)

The next morning, Ashivon was still coiled around her, but last night seemed to have cleared some of his dreams. Sanga smiled, but kissed his nose. His brow furrowed and his eyes peeked open. The scarlet pupils looked around, but quickly centered on Sanga. He smiled, "Hey, Sanga. I-I didn't...?"

She shook her head, "Not again-"

"Have some nice dreams, Ashivon?" Someone asked from the doorway. Ashivon tensed and his hold on Sanga tightened, but he quickly relaxed as he realized they weren't a threat.

Sanga glowered at the person, "Not funny, Hargens. I'm going to kill Volgen." Hargens shrugged and headed deeper into the house. Sanga sighed and looked at Ashivon, who was still defensive. She hummed, "Hey, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Ashivon sighed and pulled himself away. Sanga pushed herself up and waited for Ashivon. He stretched himself out and slowly stood.

"I'm doing a little better, I think yesterday helped, but..." He paused and fiddled with his fingers. "I still sometimes just feel too hot, and I feel like I have to run, but I can't and..." He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

Sanga reached up to cup his face. Ashivon sighed and relaxed into her hand. His eyes never broke her gaze and he smiled. She smiled back, "Ashivon, please. I want to help. I was coming to rub your back yesterday, but you told me what you wanted. Please,  _let_ me help, but you need to let me know what you need." Her voice was gentle and understanding and Ashivon wanted to wrap himself in it and never let it go.

He swallowed, "I... Could you..." He flushed and slowly tensed again. He covered his face with his hands, "This is so embarrassing!" 

Sanga chuckled and grabbed his wrists, bringing them down, "Ashivon?"

He blinked, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "It's fine. I'm not going to judge ok? I'll help where I'm comfortable, ok?"

Ashivon nodded, "Ok, um..." He sighed and tried to find his words, "M-Maybe a massage? I feel like..." A tremor traveled down his back and Sanga winced.

"Yeah, if you want to take a seat, I'll help you with that," She said. Ashivon nodded and curled back into the warmth of where they had been sleeping minutes ago. Sanga sat behind him and pushed his shirt up to his shoulders. Ashivon looked behind him in confusion, but Sanga smiled again, "Trust me, I think so skin on skin contact will do you well." Ashivon nodded and let his head loll forward as she began rubbing his back. Her fingers were careful with the dense fur near the top of his back, but it quickly thinned out just over his shoulder blades. As she began to work out the knots in his back, Ashivon's tail coiled around her wrist and he purred loudly. She didn't know how much time she spent working on his back, but she stopped just over his lower back. 

She went back and combed her fingers gently through the fur and the coarse hair on top of his head. Ashivon shuddered, but fell backwards a bit so she could reach more of his scalp. Sanga chuckled and scratched under his horns, making his purrs grow louder. When she reached his hairline, she stopped, "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Sanga," He said. He pulled himself up and turned to offer a hand to Sanga, "Hopefully today goes a little better. Volgen said something about training?"

Sanga grinned and took his hand. "Are you ok with the long haul?" Ashivon grinned and pulled her up. They headed to where they heard the others talking and noticed it was a sizeable dining room. There were benches lining the walls and most of the group sat on them, eating bread and fruit. Zarinch narrowed his eyes, but tossed an odd fruit to the two. They caught them quickly and looked at the odd purple fruit. It looked like a pinecone almost, but Zariath grabbed one himself, using his claws to cut it open. Ashivon stuck it with his claws and sliced the inside open. There was a soft white inside with small black seeds strewn throughout it. Sanga grumbled and used her stubbier nails to claw a hole into the outside and then split it. Ashivon smiled at her in amusement.

"I can smell you two. You're staying outside today," Zarinch stated shortly, reaching for the bread. Ulziah rolled her eyes and tossed one each to the couple as well.

She smiled, "So, any plans?"

Sanga hummed, "We were planning on training a bit. It's been a little while since we've spent a day training." Ashivon nodded and he leaned on her. 

Zarinch paused, "Ashivon, what have the group told you? Zariath?" His son shrugged.

"I wasn't there, I was guarding-"

"You  _what_?" Zarinch hissed. Zariath pursed his lips and his head bowed. "There's a kit who can't tell the difference between scents and you  _left him there_?" He didn't wait for a response and sighed. "Ashivon, I apologize. Did  _anyone_ explain what goes on during ruts and heats?" He looked over the crowd. Volgen raised her hand, but Zarinch narrowed his eyes. She slowly lowered her hand and he huffed. "I thought so. Ashivon, follow me." He turned and waved his hand in a 'follow' motion as he went deeper into the home. Ashivon shared a look with Sanga and she nodded.

"Hey, I'll be here when you get back, ok?" She smiled. He nodded and passed her his food. Sanga sighed as she watched the two disappear behind a corner.

Ulziah smiled, "Hey, don't worry about them, ok? Zar's had to give plenty of these talks to some of the other kids around the village. Granted, most have at least some understanding of how our seasons work, but he'll work around it." She waved Hargens and Sanga over and winked. "Sanga, Hargens, get over here. Don't tell the guys but..." She reached into a small drawer and pulled out two small cubes of brown material, pacing one to each woman.

Zariath stood, " _Mom_." His tone made everyone chuckle, but Sanga looked over the cube oddly.

"What is it?" She frowned, running her finger over it.

Ulziah grinned, "It's dirt! There's a bunch of nutrients in it and it's good for egg formation!"

Sanga stared, "I'm sorry?"

Hargens chuckled, "Oh, yeah... Sanga... Intseh lay eggs. They don't have live births." She pocketed the dirt cube and winked at Zariath. He pursed his lips and looked down, but Volgen chuckled, elbowing him. Sanga flushed, but stuck her own into her pocket, planning to put it in her pack later.

"But do you have any other plans, other than to train?" Ulziah smiled, closing the cabinet. She tidied the kitchen a little and pulled out a large basket of odd pastries.

Sanga shrugged, "Not really. I haven't had a full day to train in a while and I think it might do me well."

The tall Intseh nodded, "Well, would you mind if I brought a child or two by the house-"

"Mom, how many?" Zariath asked knowingly. He narrowed his eyes and the mother chuckled.

"Fine, about a dozen. There were actually a two-egg this year," She grinned.

Zariath and Volgen shared a look. He swallowed, "Are you serious? And they both made it?"

"Wait, what?" Drooden asked.

Jamison cleared his throat, "Is that the instance where two babies are born from a single egg?"

Ulziah nodded, "It is. They both made it, but they're extremely weak. We're going to try and hold them so they can hopefully keep maturing with next year's kits as well."

Zariath relaxed, leaning his head back, "Graces be. I can't remember the last time I heard of a two-egg pair making it."

"Wait, are twins not a thing?" Sanga asked. She leaned on the wall and scooped out some of the fruit's soft flesh to eat. She smiled when she tasted it. It was sweet and soft.

Ulziah cocked her head, "Twins?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sometimes women will have two babies at the same time, and I remember I had to help deliver babies for a few months as part of my healer training. One woman ended up giving birth to three babies. Granted, they took a little bit to get their strength together, but they were healthy as any other baby after a few weeks."

"Humans frighten me," Ulziah muttered. She looked up, "Twins are extremely rare. They're more likely to kill the mother or themselves. Anything more than two..." She shook her head sadly.

Volgen nodded, "But let's not worry about this. If you want to bring them by, I've looked after a few kits before." She nudged Drooden and he groaned.

"I'm not a kit, I'm nineteen!" He complained.

Ulziah rolled her eyes, "You're a kit, sweetie. Finish your food, and we're going to head out to bring them over." She paused and looked towards the doorway the two men had disappeared. Sanga paused, but she heard the wood underfoot creak. Zarinch appeared and stood next to his wife, sighing deeply. She cooed and kissed his cheek, "Hey, you're helping out. You've still got it in you." He nodded and nuzzled his face into her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Dewdrop," He smiled. The couple gazed into each other's eyes before pecking each other on the lips. Hargens whooped, making the parents laugh.

Sanga smiled at them, but she looked back at the archway, "Ashivon?"

He padded out and came to stand next to her, "That was... a lot of information."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did it help?" He nodded and she chuckled, "C'mon, eat up. We're going to try and see how long we can train, ok?"

"Alright. I don't think I'll need much," Ashivon said, tearing into his bread. She hummed and looked at her bread, but he frowned, "Sanga, please?"

She smiled, "Fine, if you'll stop worrying." She dug into her bread and the parents watched them happily. They were the two sides of a coin, similar, yet completely opposite of each other. Where Sanga was energy and passion, Ashivon preferred to take his time. They were both incredibly defensive, but if one knew the other wanted to, they'd be pampered within an inch of their life. It was adorable and they knew the two would have a happy life together.

* * *

Sanga laughed as she was literally thrown back. She waited until the right moment... _now_! She forced her legs out of their defensive position and she buried an end of her staff into the ground to stop the drag. Her eyes flew around, looking for movement, but... nothing.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her giggle, "What's the score?"

Ashivon smiled, leaning his chin on her head, "Me, twenty, you... two?"

She scoffed, "Please, that one three rounds ago was totally a win for me." 

"Whatever you say," He mused. He pressed a tender kiss onto her neck, making her giggle again. 

"Ashivon!" She scolded half-hearted, but he was rocking her side-to-side until their non-weight-bearing legs were swung out high to keep their balance. 

Ashivon purred, "Ready?"

Sanga nodded, "Go for it." On their next swing, as their foot touched down, they used their momentum to fold into a roll, and Ashivon practically threw her again. Sanga pulled her arms and legs close to her, being mindful of her staff, ready to try and fight him again.

* * *

After another ten rounds, they switched to wrestling. Ashivon was going easy on her, they both knew it, but he was still trying. Sanga was slick and remembered plenty of his ticklish places, using them to get her off more than a few times. Each round was either won when Ashivon finally pinned her arms above her head, usually accompanied by a heated kiss, or Sanga clamored onto his chest, sitting cross-legged with a giant smile before she’d lean down and peck him on the lips. 

Sometimes Ashivon let her win so he could see that smile.

As they wrestled, his hands drifted sometimes, touching her sides, maybe under her knee, probably a little lower on her back than he normally would have. Sanga narrowed her eyes each time she felt uncomfortable and he took the silent warning. She never had to tell him more than once. 

About an hour after they started, Ulziah appeared with a few others, but nearly a dozen kits spilling out of everyone’s arms. The two fighters paused to wave, but Ulziah waved them off, “Pretend we’re not here!”

Sanga chuckled, but Ashivon gave her a look, “Want to give them a show?”

”The usual?” She grinned. He nodded and they cleared themselves some space. The spectators whispered, but they stopped as the two were off. It was the same routine they had done for ages. The same one they they had sculpted for years and years, so... why did this one feel so... charged? It wasn’t just Ashivon who noticed his blood ran hotter than it usually did. Sanga noticed her heart pound and grinned. This was  _excitement._

She grounded herself and Ashivon launches himself. It had more force behind it, but they both stood strong, but Ashivon  _flew_. He headed for the sky that was framed by towering trees, but gravity took him back down. He moved for landing and the resounding thump as he landed and rolled into the momentum was incredibly satisfying. He interlaced his fingers and he felt Sanga’s foot land and he tossed her. She whooped as she spun midair, laughing the entire time. Her arms and legs locked out as she began to fall.

Strong arms caught her under her back and knees and she was spun around, her laughter mixing with Ashivon’s. They eventually slowed down and when she opened her eyes, Sanga saw Ashivon grinning at her, euphoria in his eyes as well as a question. She nodded and he brought her in for a kiss. They remained liplocked-

“OI! Lovebirds!” Someone called. Ashivon jolted and pulled away and Sanga stared owlishly. Volgen huffed as she headed out of the house, “Who’s supposed to be watching you?”

The couple blinked and Sanga frowned, “Watching us?”

Volgen thought for a moment and growled, “Hargens.”

”I’m over here!” The woman chirped, on the other side of Ulziah. She had a baby in her arms and it toyed with her hair and occasionally, Hargens let them gnaw on her finger. Their teeth didn’t seem to be too sharp, so she didn’t mind.

Volgen grumbled, “You’re supposed to keep an eye on them!”

A different man smiled, “It’s young love! They aren’t doing anything wrong!”

”It’s his first real rut, Sir,” She cut back. “Neither understand how this could affect him.” The group winced, but Ulziah reached up and clasped her hand.

”Hey, we’re keeping an eye on them, Volgen,” She said. Volgen hummed and nodded. Her eyes caught the sight of the children and she cooed. Ulziah smiled, “C’mon, we’ll join you in.” Volgen came to sit down and she was passed a baby. The older woman bit her lip and squealed quietly.

”Aw, you’re so adorable, yes you are! Yes you are!” She tickled their nose with her tail, but the kit grabbed it and began chewing on it. Volgen winced, but she continued to coo. Ashivon smiled and Sanga laughed, but she leaned her head on his arm. 

She looked up, “Another round?”

”Do you have to ask?” Ashivon grinned. He nuzzled her head before letting her go.

* * *

There was a single instance a few hours later, and the group had decided it was nap time. Hargens has gone in for lunch, but Volgen stayed outside, watching the couple and the surrounding jungle. She had seen it when going up to visit Ashivon’s family in the past, but she had never been inside the greenery. She could also tell why Zariath was so large; everything out here was giant. The two-egg kits, even though they were weaker and smaller than those in the area, would grow to be about the same size as any other Intseh.

A sound caught her attention and she looked over in a flash of anger and fear. As she looked, Ashivon had Sanga pinned again, but he was making a deep chest sound, almost a mix between a growl and a purr. She shot up and she shoved him off the unsuspecting Sanga. He rolled, but he dug his fingers into the ground. Volgen stood a short distance away from Sanga, letting him know she had no intention of getting between him and his girlfriend.

”Ashivon, calm down-“

”Volgen, calm down- Sanga started, but the eldest frowned.

She held her gaze steady with Ashivon, “That was a bedroom kind of sound, Sanga. Ashivon?” Her gaze was steady, but she looked ready to run if need be. 

Ashivon swallowed and took a deep breathe, “Y-Yeah?”

"Good. You need to take a deep breath, Ashivon. Sit, breathe, calm down," She stated. Sanga looked between them in concern, but she moved into a cross-legged position. She stared at Ashivon, watching him curiously. He plopped onto the ground, taking deep breathes and he stretched, his muscles jumping under his skin. He grumbled, but slumped into the ground. "Are you ok?" Volgen asked cautiously.

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what..." He purred and turned over onto his back and threw his legs into the air, almost as if he was running on nothing.

Sanga chuckled, "Do you need to go for a run that badly?"

Volgen blinked, "Wait, he's done this before?" Ashivon looked at them and he smiled childishly. Sanga laughed and shifted so she was on her back, but her head was tilted back so she could look at him. Volgen sighed as she looked at them, "You're a bunch of idiots."

There was no response and she blinked, looking again. They were lost in their own world, but quiet snickers climbed out their throats before they had to move to let it out. Their gaze broke only when it became too much. They rolled over onto their stomachs, but tucked their arms under their chin so they could stare at each other again.

Volgen sighed and she headed back to the house, "You two are weird."

* * *

They spent most of their day outside, but Zarinch refused to let them eat inside, insisting the smell would have been too horrible. Instead, he kicked everyone outside and came out half a hour later with a large basket in his arms. Ulziah gasped and grinned, rushing over to take it, but he snorted and hung it high on one of his horns. His wife narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was going to sneak a kiss. She relented, and as her arms raised to get the basket, his arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer for a kiss, making her giggle. The entire group smiled at the scene and Ashivon leaned on Sanga. His tail wrapped around her leg and he leaned down.

"Do you think we'll have that someday?" He breathed in her ear. 

She looked at him and grinned, "Absolutely." 

The two elders were broken apart and food was passed out. Hargens and Drooden tossed food at each other, determined to see if they could get the small berries into each other's mouths. Volgen pushed food towards Drooden and he was just rolled his eyes, putting most of it back on her plate. Most of it. When he did eat it, she relaxed and joined in Hargens' banter with Jamison and Doc. Other than an occasional comment, though, the prince and doctor were quiet, talking about unknown topics. Zariath was watching everyone, but Hargens made sure he ate. Ulziah was curled around Zarinch and they made  _sure_ the other ate, feeding the other every once in a while, but the two were encased in their own world. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to make out they were deeply in love, even years and years after their marriage.

As dinner started to wrap up, Zariath looked around the group, "Mom, Dad, thanks for letting us stay-"

"Get out," Zarinch said, biting into a fruit. His yellow eyes glimmered and he snickered, "I'm kidding, but I want to make sure you get back to your duties."

Zariath chuckled, "I know, Dad. It's what I was going to say. I don't want to be scarred when spring rolls around."

Ulziah chuckled, "Just hole up with your own interest!" Zariath paused, but Hargens covered his hand with hers.

"With everything going on? I'm waiting until my sister has a boyfriend before I think about that," She said with a wink. "I want my parents to embarrass the poor guy so much!"

Zariath rolled his eyes, but paused, "Rayshal, your parents are never allowed to meet mine." She frowned in confusion, but she tensed, paling.

"You're right. Never," She stated. Zariath hummed and kissed her forehead. She giggled and leaned more on him.

Drooden looked at the three couples and smiled, "I want what you all have some day."

"No, never. If you ever bring anyone home, I'm going to question them for three days and I'm going to embarrass you so much, young man," Volgen hissed, jabbing his side lightly.

Drooden laughed, "Mom, stop!" Volgen glowed and she pulled Drooden under her arm.

She smiled and covered her eyes, "I'm never going to get used to someone actually calling me that."

Her son hummed, "Mom, it's ok, alright?" She nodded and sniffed and everyone blinked. Volgen was crying?

Ulziah sat up, "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I... I don't know?" Volgen admitted, pulling her hand away. She swallowed and curled into herself.

Drooden frowned, "Hey, don't do this, Mom. Don't curl up again. You can trust them, ok?"

She nodded, "I know. I-I just... I'm the reason your real mom rejected you and I'm still getting used to-"

Drooden grabbed onto her shoulders, "Hey, Volgen? I'm 19, I can make my own decisions. It wasn't because of  _you_ that she went crazy. Jacob would have left anyway and she still would have do that. But..." He sighed and looked down. "Yeah, you did some damage, but... The God would have taken him anyway."

"Donut, sometimes I forget you're a Jathoid," Jamison stated. "Thank goodness you're not a Rimark," He mused.

Volgen chuckled, "Tell me about it."

Zarinch rolled his eyes, "The God is the God, whether you believe he'll take you anyway or only when you finally give up."

Ashivon frowned, "What?"

Ulziah smiled, "It's this weird things humans do. They  _love_ to categorize things and one of those are the two main branches of God supporters: the Jathoids and Rimarks. Jathoids believe that even if you try to fight death with all your will power, He would have still taken it. The Rimarks believe that only when you give up that your very soul is exhausted, it's your time."

"They sound similar," Sanga said.

Drooden shook his head, "Let's put it like this. Someone's life is hanging by a thread and that's willpower. If you're a Jathoid, it'll get cut whenever the God demands it. Even if it's not by the original way they would have died, they would still die in that moment. Rimarks, on the other hand, believe that so long as that thread holds, they'll live. Considering many of them live well into their nineties, it seems to go well, but they also tend to be really snobby." He sighed and looked at Volgen again. 

"Volgen, I was given time to mourn, but time moves on, so we have to too. If I judged you... I would probably still be with  _her_ and suffering. But you proved to me that you're more than just someone to blame..." He paused again and smiled. "Having said that, I feel like it's safe to say that it was me who stole your cookies last year-"

" ** _THAT WAS YOU_**?!" She screeched, pushing him back. Drooden laughed as she shook him back and forth and eventually sat on him. He laughed and managed to push her off, but she pulled him in for a hug. He laughed again and leaned into the embrace.

The rest of the group shared a look. Sure, Volgen might not be a fan of relationships, but if anyone made her son happy, she'd defend them to her death. They might have had a messed up past, but they were making sure that they weren't stuck there for long.

* * *

"Ashivon?" Sanga whispered when everyone had settled down for the night. Again, Zarinch and Ulziah went to their own room and Zariath took Hargens somewhere else, but everyone spread out over the pile mats.

A single red eye peeked out, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "I love you." 

Ashivon purred and nosed her hair, "I love you too. Get some sleep, ok? Volgen said if we hurry, we could probably make it before sundown in about two days."

"That'll be fun," She mused, but pecked his nose. "Good night, my soul. I love you." Ashivon flushed and purred louder, but they soon fell asleep.

 

 


	69. Gold Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slight filler, but it leads into the next ACTUAL chapter.  
> Also, Tarragon's nickname for Ishoale means sweetheart and his for her means hottie.

Ashivon yawned as he walked next to Sanga and stretched, "It's been a while since we trained that long. We need to do that more often." Sanga groaned and leaned on him.

"Easy for you to say. I've been taking it easy," She grumbled. Ashivon smiled and walked ahead slightly, crouching. Sanga smiled and clamored onto his back, sighing. "Thanks, Ash. I'm sorry."

He grinned, peeking over his shoulder, "Don't be. I had fun yesterday and if it's just another reason I can keep you close, then I'm not complaining."

Sanga laughed and pressed her forehead into his back, "You're such a dork!"

Ashivon chuckled, "Yeah, but you love me."

"I do," She said, moving her head so she could peek over his shoulder. "How long is this going to take again?"

Volgen looked over her shoulder, "If we keep on this way and things go smoothly, we'll be at the Northern kingdom border by nightfall and then we'll have to island hop, but my guess is tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow." She paused, "I don't want to jinx it, but this group doesn't have the best track record with things going smoothly."

"Well, now you're done it," Jamison stated. Volgen snorted and continued on, smiling as she finally saw the road she had traveled on countless times.

She hummed, "Hey, Ashivon, let us know if anything looks familiar."

Doc sighed, "Volgen, he was about ten when he was Taken. I doub' he remembers anythin' this far from home." He looked around and grumbled, "Maybe when we ge' a li'l closer."

Ashivon's tail lashed as he looked around hopefully. He didn't know what was to be expected in the future, but... he hoped everything would be alright. A quiet hum made his ears perk and Sanga smiled behind him, "Hey, your parents will be there. They'll make sure everything is ok. I don't think Heravon will leave you to struggle by yourself." He smiled and hummed back.

"You're probably right. I'm a little nervous because I don't know how much Intsehli I'll be able to remember," He mused.

Volgen spun on her heel, "Auntie and Uncle probably told your old friends and Common is starting to become a new standard, but someone could probably be a translator."

"I can help as much as I can, but I speak more of a southern dialect or a weird mix," Drooden said.

Jamison rolled his eyes, "Drooden, what you know is the bastard child of both languages. Volgen is the only one who can understand you." Drooden deflated a little, but Volgen snorted and said something quickly. The group blinked and Sanga and Ashivon understood what they meant. Ashivon didn't know much, but it didn't sound quite right. 

Regardless of what she said, Drooden chuckled and hummed, responding in kind. Volgen laughed and ruffled his hair.

* * *

The day went quickly, but... things quickly began to get more interesting as the group headed into the Northern kingdom. Just as it began to get dark, the ground they had been walking on became less... solid. It was by no means unstable, but the soil was clearly much different from the south. Volgen frowned and paused, putting her ear to the ground. She seemed to listen for something and nodded to herself. "This place is safe. I didn't hear any earth-warblers."

Jamison nodded and put his bag down, "Good. I don't want to wake up half-buried."

She grinned, "Wait until you meet Grungles."

"Is that your pe'?" Doc asked as he leaned on a tree not far from Jamison's and slid down it. Volgen's grin grew and she began to bunk down for the night. Hargens chuckled lowly and went to get the fire started as everyone else settled down. Sanga had long since went bake to walking on her down.

Ashivon squeezed Sanga's hand, prompting her to look up. She smiled at the slight blush on his face, "What do you need?"

He looked at her and a smile carefully graced his face, "M-May I...?"

"Of course, Ashivon," She smiled. He purred quietly but lowered his head so they could share another kiss. Her hands reached around and toyed with the hair at the base of his head, making him shiver and laugh at the feeling. They pulled away after a moment and Hargens smiled at them as she finally managed to get the fire going. Her grin was illuminated as she sat on her bed mat that Zariath had set out as she prepared the fire. The group of her, Zariath, Volgen, and Drooden all clumped together, same as always. Sanga and Ashivon set up across from them and set their bed mats right next to each other.

Volgen hummed, "I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"Is it anything bad?" Jamison asked.

She chewed the inside of her lip nervously, "I don't think so? But we'll deal when we get to it." Doc grumbled.

"It's been a long day. Eat, an' then you need to ge' to bed," He said, unrolling his bed mat and climbing into it. Jamison nodded in agreement and gave a very pointed look at everyone.

"Eat, then bed. I don't want to see anything out of the ordinary, or I'm attacking it," He hissed. He turned around, but the threat of his sword clearly next to his bed mat told the others he was  _not_ kidding. The group shrugged and Hargens double checked the fire and made sure it would burn out by itself safely before getting ready to drift off for the night. Dinner was a quiet affair and 

Ashivon pulled Sanga close and she smiled up at him, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

He nodded, "As much as I can be. I just hope they don't say anything about the smell." He winced and Sanga chuckled before burying her face in his shirt.

* * *

The next morning, everyone managed to awake as sun rose. Breakfast was a quick affair and they were back on the road within an hour. Volgen continued to lead the way, grinning as she sniffed the air. "We're almost to the port!"

Ashivon frowned, "Port?" Jamison turned around mid-stride and continued to walk backwards. 

He raised an eyebrow, "No one told you? Your home is on an island." Ashivon blinked and he sighed.

"Only with my luck, huh?" He grumbled, but he looked at Sanga and laughed. "Please don't-"

"Oh, so _now_ I can make death jokes again?" She grinned.

" _No,_ " The group cried, making Sanga slump in disappointment. Ashivon chuckled and laced their fingers together.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You know what I mean, Sanga."

She chuckled and looked up, "I know, Ashivon." They continued on and they soon understood what Volgen meant. There was a large, expanding beach that seemed to go on forever and gentle waves lapped at the gorgeous pale sand. There was a town about a mile and a half away, but there were several large docks and the group gaped as they saw ships with masts taller than anything they had ever seen. Volgen smiled and headed for it.

"For a loose translation, this is the Crying Child Ocean. Don't ask me, I can't remember exactly why or how it got called that but that's why it's called, ok?" She called over her shoulder. She looked over the sea fondly and the others raced behind her. Doc grumbled angrily, but he did his best to keep up. 

The town was a lively port city with a whole mixture of different people. There were intseh who looked like lions, with giant manes and furry backs, there were humans without so much as a hair on them. There was a wide variety of everything and people called wares in such volume and oddity that it made Sanga and Ashivon's heads spin.

"Milk! Best milk you'll ever have!"

"Honey! Sweetest Honey!"

"Stories for little sweethearts!"

"Beautiful art from a giving genie!"

"Purple fire in a bottle!"

"Music boxes! Play tunes that send people to sleep!" 

"Ear-shells! Come get your ear-shells! They'll listen to you vent!"

"Tuna! It's tuna time!"

"Mermaid statues! Beautiful, wise mermaid statues!"

The group chuckled, but Volgen pushed through the crowd, ignoring all of it as she led them to the docks. When they got out of the crowd for the most part, she turned to make sure everyone was there. Hargens clung tightly to Zariath, who had been more than enough to part the way for them for the most part. Jamison's hair was a little disheveled and Doc's frown was deeper than usual, but Sanga and Ashivon looked a little shaken. She hummed and turned again, heading into the dockyard. People stared and Ashivon pinned his ears back. He had killed some who looked like this. He didn't want to let them know that.

Volgen paused by a ship and huffed, " _OI! YOU FUCKING BITCH, GET YOUR ASS OUT-_ " Before she even finished, someone appeared on the deck and roared.

" _YOU STUPID FUCKER, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK!_ " The man shouted, leaning over the rails. Volgen chuckled and the man let out his own bark of laughter, "I haven't seen you in three years, love, I thought you'd finally have kicked the bucket!"

Volgen gave him a rude gesture, "It takes more than three years to kill me-"

"She was almost killed five days ago!" Jamison called to the man.

"What?! Again?!" The man squawked. He sighed and headed back before he appeared on the gangway. He waved everyone aboard and Volgen bounded over with a raised hand and they high-fived. The two chuckled and Volgen slung an arm over the man's shoulder.

She looked over and waved everyone over, "C'mon, this is Ishoale. He's a friend." Ishoale grinned and everyone saw he had a rough charm about himself, and he was clearly sea-worn. His hazel eyes danced as he wrapped an arm around Volgen's waist.

"I was wondering when you were going to show back up, love. Your aunt and uncle showed up a few days ago, heading back. I haven't never seen them look so relaxed and happy. Did something happen?" He asked, smiling at her.

Volgen hummed, "Their son came back."

He pulled back, "Wait, you have a cousin now?"

The entire group paused and shared a look. It... had never been put like _that_ before, but...

Volgen shrugged, "I guess. He's cool."

Ishoale laughed, "I'll have to meet him! High praise coming from you, that is!" He looked back over the group, "So, are you the ones making sure love here stays out of trouble?" He held his hand out for everyone to shake.

"Why do you call her that?" Hargens asked, taking his hand. Their hands stayed connected as Ishoale leaned to kiss her hand. Zariath frowned, but Hargens didn't blink. The look in her eyes changed, even if her almost-permanent smile stayed.

Ishoale pulled away after he kissed her hand, "Because she was the most lovely woman I ever set eyes on." He held his hand out to Zariath, who proceeded to almost crush his hand. Ishoale blinked, but he looked at Hargens and seemed to understand. "O-Oh, my apologies-"

Zariath hummed, relinquishing his hold, "Don't do it again." The man nodded and shifted his hand to try and fix his hand. He held it out to Drooden after a moment. 

The youngest of the group shook his hand, but looked at Volgen, "Hey, Mom, how much longer?" 

"Mom?" Ishoale asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his graying, but not yet receding, hairline. "When did that happen?"

She shrugged, "A while ago." A glint entered her eye and the captain seemed to pick up on it as he looked back to Drooden. 

"I'm your Dad now," He said. Drooden's jaw dropped and the two tricksters instantly broke into laughter.

Volgen shook her head, "I'm never going to be interested in anyone, Ishva, you know that." The man's grin was lopsided and not at all chestfallen. He knew about the woman's views on romance. He  _really_ knew her. Instantly, the group relaxed a little more.

"Ok, I have a question. Ishoale is an Intseh name, right?" Drooden asked as the captain continued to Sanga. Ashivon coiled his tail are Sanga's left wrist and their of the humans missed the action. Ishoale kept the handshake brief for both of them before going to Doc and Jamison.

"Yeah. I was raised out here and on a ship. Ma and Pa did their best and here I am," He smiled. Doc grunted as Ishoale shook his hand and the captain grunted back. The two men shared a look before chuckling and breaking apart. 

When he got to Jamison, the two met eyes, but... didn't shake hands. Their eyes searched the other's before nodding. Jamison held a finger to his lips and Ishoale did the same. The two broke apart and Ishoale looked at the Sanga and Ashivon, "So, what's up, glowsticks?"

Ashivon stared and Sanga paused, "Wait, what?"

"He's a Seer, dumbass," Volgen snorted, looking at Sanga.

Ishoale pouted, "Sweetheart, don't go calling nice folks dumbasses. It's not nice." He walked over and laced his fingers with Volgen's. She laughed, but pulled away. He rolled his eyes, "But seriously, something tells me you aren't here for shits and giggles. Are you going home to visit Grungles?"

"Actually, Ash is going home to see his parents. Hopefully he and Grungles get along because between them, I don't think Auntie and Uncle are giving up Grungles," She laughed, looking at Ashivon. Ishoale froze and looked between the two Intseh.

"Wait, Volfa, you mean-" He yelped as he was brought into a headlock and she dug her elbow into his scalp.

" _ **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, ISHFA,**_ " She hissed. 

Zariath frowned, "Volgen, knock it off. Will we be allowed passage?" His eyes cut into Ishoale and frowned. His tail was wrapped around Hargens' wrist, ignoring her fiddling with the long, soft hairs of the tuff.

Ishoale pushed his hair down, "Of course, any friend of this lovely lady is a friend of mine. I'll get you there before sundown, yeah?" He grinned and turned without giving anyone a moment to answer. He strode up the gangway and disappeared over the edge of the ship. Zariath relaxed as Hargens laced their fingers together.

"Hey, don't worry about it, ok?" Her eyes were understanding as she smiled. He sighed in exhaustion and nodded.

"I know. I trust you, but there's something about him..." He shook his head.

Volgen hummed as she started over, "Ishoale's a little weird. He was raised on ships with all kinds of company and picked up various traits-"

" _MOTHERFUCKER!_ "

"-and he's generally a fun person. He usually picks up hints, so I wouldn't worry about him. He's married anyway," Volgen smiled.

Doc's eyebrows flew up, "He's married?"

Volgen shrugged, "You're going to love her." She led them up the gangway and it was just a different atmosphere than anyone had ever seen. Most were walking around, some purpose in mind, a beat in their step. It was a standard deck with two rooms behind doors and stairways leading up and down on either side of them. A large mast stood off to the side and various colored ribbons trailed down from above, but a rope ladder also stretched up. Ishoale was looking up and a thick silver ribbon was shaking, almost as if-

A towering intseh landed gracefully onto the deck and they curled around Ishoale happily, "Tsesafa! I thought I saw you coming out of your hole!" Vibrant scarlet eyes glimmered as they pulled away slightly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A pest drew me out, Hutlah. We're taking Heravon and Ashach's child home," Ishoale purred. His eyes swam as they drunk in her face and the group swore he was falling in love with her on the spot. 

Volgen rolled her eyes, "You two haven't changed in years, have you?" The woman froze and looked over.

"Volgen Liefsde, it's been a while, huh?" She grinned. She paused and looked over the uniform, "You've joined the personnel transfer program?"

She winced and scratched the back of her head, "Kinda. You know how it goes sometimes, Tarragon." Tarragon hummed and grinned at the group.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Ehratsufa Ehratsuvishtohrevon, one of the weirdest ships on the sea, and we'll get you home as soon as we can, yeah?" Tarragon asked, cocking her head. A sharp cry caught everyone's ears and Tarragon looked up sharply and held out her arms. A small child fell down as a copper ribbon shook and landed safely in her arms. Their arms were covered in thick wraps and their curly hair poured over their eyes. A small stub stuck out of the back of their pants, almost resembling a tail, but not quite. Their eyes were an almost hazy shade of scarlet, but that didn't stop the child from looking around.

Ishoale laughed quietly, "Sailor, you know to be more careful. What set were you on?"

The child grumbled, "Two..."

Tarragon sighed, "Lorry, you can't do that." She set the child down and ruffled his hair gently.

"Saifa, wait for one of the crew hands next time, ok?" Ishoale prompted, running a hand across their scalp.

Sailor whined, "Mom, Dad, knock it off!" They ran off, jumping down the nearest stairs.

Tarragon sighed in worry, "They're going to hurt themselves."

Volgen hummed, "Vision problems?"

"And skin issues, but that's more of a family thing," He said, running his hands over his sleeved arms. Volgen nodded in understanding, but Tarragon smiled.

"Alright, we're going to put you on the top deck! It should stay in the shade for the trip, but we just need to finish loading up, yeah?" She looked around, "It'll be another hour or so, but go ahead. Vols will show you the way." The intseh woman bounded after her child and practically dove down the stairwell. Ishoale sighed, but smiled.

"Guide protect them," He said, grinning. He nodded to Volgen and walked off after his family. Volgen chuckled and pulled the rest of the group behind her.

She led them upstairs to a smaller platform, but with another room on the top, they were provided shade in its wake. "But... yeah. That's Ishoale and his wife and kid. I haven't seen Sailor since he was an egg, but... They were so worried." She hummed and shrugged, "But they're all fine." 

Doc looked over the seas as we took a seat in the shade, "I haven' been 'is Nor' in a  _long_ time..." His eyes hazed over in memory and Jamison sighed. He looked over the sea.

"It's the same here. Father took us up here on occasion to make sure we had proper understanding of the Intseh ways of life. I much more preferred the western kingdom, but he always did love the North. He said it was the smell of freedom and dead fish." Jamison snorted and smiled wistfully. "Crazy old man he was, but..." He hummed, not finishing his sentence, but took a seat next to Doc. Sanga and Ashivon went to stand by the railing, gaping over the clear blue water and the sky to match.

Sanga's eyes were wide, "It goes on forever..."

A distant memory played in Ashivon's ear, " _But if you pretend, you can see distant lands of dragons and Angels..._ " He reeled and Sanga stared at him in shock.

"Hey, Ash? Is everything ok?" She asked carefully.

He trembled, "I-I think I remembered something. I think Mom told me that... if I pretended I'd see lands of Dragons and Angels..." He looked over the horizon again and Drooden laughed behind them.

"Sounds about right. Not much further south than the actual border between the southern Intseh kingdom and western Fenry, there's a massive desert. People say that during the civil war between the kingdoms a few hundred years ago, a water Glider drank all the water, but it died and its remains became sands," He said, looking over the water. "Maybe it's the opposite here. Maybe a desert glider couldn't find its way back home and landed in a puddle and it flooded the world..."

Hargens laughed as she came to sit on the railing, "No, it was a stain made by the tears of the Graces when the world was made! They were confused and lost and angry and started to cry!" She leaned back, further and further, until it seemed like she would fall onto the deck, but her back hit a chest like she knew she would. 

"Maybe we'll never know," Zariath mused. He heard Volgen hum from on top of the nearby room.

Everyone else missed Doc staring at his hands, muttering quietly. He looked worried as his hands as they glowed faintly. He shared a look with Jamison, who was paler than usual.

His hands weren't just glowing yellow.

Traces of red shone through, disrupting the comforting golden light.

Panicked blue eyes met scared green eyes and they nodded in agreement to keep this to themselves. Their eyes drifted to the group enjoying the view. They should enjoy the trip while they could. If only they knew how much chaos they would be met with shortly after touchdown.

 


	70. The Rest of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200,000 words!!! And we get to see a really adorable scene! And poor Grungles

Ashivon's tail lashed violently as the ship touched into port and the crew rushed to tether the ship to the docks. Shouts echoed as forms with and without glowing eyes skittered around the deck, all with a purpose in mind. It took several minutes, but the ties were finally made. Tarragon came up while the chat became less urgent and more upbeat. She smiled, "You're all set to head out. We'll be back in about two or three days, so just look for our ship. Or we'll come find you." She grinned at Volgen, "We might try to leave you behind again-"

" _Fight me_ ," Volgen hissed. Tarragon laughed and backed up before stepping off the upper deck to drop down below. Hargens grinned and looked at Volgen. The intseh woman didn't miss it, " _No_." She grabbed Hargens and picked her up. Hargens giggled as she was carried to Zariath and shoved into his arm. Volgen glared, "Don't let her out of your sight-no, actually, you already do that, but she's just an idiot."

Zariath nodded solemnly, "I know, Volgen. I know." Hargens laughed harder and everyone started heading down. The gangway was lowered and Volgen bounded down the stairs. Looking up, she grinned at Ashivon.

"Welcome home, Brother. How about you take us home?" She asked. Ashivon swallowed and looked over the docks nervously. They were surrounded by high cliffs, but the center of the cove lead out into a large village. It almost glowed in the bright moonlight and Ashivon froze. Memories danced before him, nearly completely forgotten and he gasped. A warm hand wrapped around one of his and he looked down.

Sanga smiled at him in understanding, "Hey, one step at a time, ok? We'll go at your pace." He smiled back and wrapped his tail around her ankle.

"Ok."

They headed down and Ashivon took a deep breath, taking in the air of his long forgotten home. He headed forward, not once letting go of Sanga. She kept up the pace, being careful of where she was walking. The group trailed after, but they let him have his space.

Memories Ashivon had long since written off as dreams were drifting back to him as he stood on the edge of the town. A few Intseh caught sight of them and waved, but continued on their way. His feet carried him through the streets, deeper and deeper, up stairways and down well-lit alleyways until they reached a large, open circle that marked the center of town. A large, intricately carved stone stood, showing a total of eight sides and geometric designs dancing down the side. Flowers were thrown all around the bottom, but Ashivon paid no mind as he found a section that was left blank. Just above it were two names. Each had a Common spelling of it and he found his name. 

Blood pounded in his ears as he reached up to touch it-

"What are you doing?!" Someone shrieked. Ashivon reeled, shrinking back and an older intseh rushed forward, raising a hand-

"Elder, wait!" Volgen cried, getting between them. The wrinkled old woman slowed, glaring at her.

She sneered, "What business do you have bringing a human-raised here? They don't understand-"

Volgen raised to her full height, "Brother, what's your name?" She didn't turn around, but Ashivon knew she was talking to him.

"A-Ashivon," He breathed. Sanga gripped his hand tightly and her other was stiff against her side, clearly ready to grab her staff if she needed to fight.

The elder froze, "W-Wait... H-He's home? Ashivon, child of Ashach and Heravon?" Her voice shriveled and she slowly walked around Volgen until she was right in front of Ashivon. Her scarlet eyes searched his and she reached up. He pulled back and she got the hint. She smiled painfully as she backed away, "Ashfa... I am Ashahrale."

He blinked and slowly plugged it together, "A-Are you D-Dad's mom?" He still was still holding back, pressing himself into Sanga.

"Welcome, home, child of my child," She whispered. She turned and began a loud tune. It bounced off the walls of the village and a responding tune called from a short distance away. Another called and the two tunes came charging forward, but the first call was much, much closer. 

A woman came running out of the darkness and she froze when she saw the group. "Volgen? Who- Ashivon?" Her voice cracked as she came forward and she stared at him, swallowing. Tears flooded her eyes and she reached for a hug, "Ashfafafafa!" She squealed loudly and Ashivon let go of Sanga to try and shrink back. The grip was too tight,  _too tight, **too tight**_ -

"Let him go!" Sanga growled, heading for them as Ashivon backpedaled. The woman clinging to him relented her hold slightly so she could turn to glare at Sanga. Ashivon tool this chance to squirm out of her grip and run behind Sanga. He shrunk as much as he could and every part of his body language screamed that he was uncomfortable and scared. Sanga reached behind her and Ashivon reached for her hand tightly. 

"Who are you?" The woman sneered, glaring at Sanga. Her eyes flashed to Ashivon, "Has she brainwashed you, Ashfafa?" She headed closer, but Sanga's other hand reached for her staff. It uncurled in her grip and Sanga let go of Ashivon's hand to take up a ready position. She pressed her back against Ashivon, wanting to give him some comfort.

Sanga glared back, "I'm Sanga. Who are you?"

The woman huffed, "I'm Ashivon's girlfriend." She narrowed her eyes, "Get out of the way,  _witch_."

Volgen got between them, "Kitselah, you know that's not true-"

"We promised each other we'd-" She stamped her foot.

" _KITSELAH_ ," Someone screeched as they joined the group. Heravon headed straight for Ashivon and Sanga and Ashach took his place next to Volgen. He pointed to the Perseus group and Volgen took the command. She headed back, nodding to Heravon. The mother stood next to Sanga and was cooing gently to her son. He relaxed more leaning into her as he wrapped his mother into a hug. She purred, rubbing his back gently.

Ashach panted, "Kitselah, I know you and Ashivon were close when you were children, but this has got to stop. He's not the same, we've told you-"

She shook her head, "No! He just has to remember and he can't if that monster has him brainwashed!"

Ashivon froze at the word and they heard Drooden mutter, "Oh no..." under his breath. 

Sanga snarled, " _Don't say that word_."

"Leave us alone for now, Kitselah, or I will let Sanga deal with you, and it  _won't_ be pretty," Ashach assured. His stance was strong and there was the edge in his voice that a angered parent might use towards their child. Kitselah shrunk in slightly, but she looked past Ashach to Ashivon, still curled in his mother's grip and Sanga standing in front of them, guarding them from  _her. Her, the dear dear friend of Ashivon._ She had waited  _years_ for him to come back, hoping desperately that maybe he would and things would go back to normal. She hoped that he'd be fine and they could grow old together, but... the mere thought of all of her years of hoping and wishing coming to a smoldering end sent her into a rage.

"No. Things need to go back to normal, and they will, once  _she's_ gone," She snapped, marching forward. Ashach stared her down and sighed deeply.

He didn't break her gaze, "Sanga, are you willing?"

Sanga stiffened and she shared a look with Ashivon. He was conflicted, scared. His eyes darted to Kitselah and he had to admit, he remembered her. He used to follow her around, letting her lead,  _admiring_ her. But... Now... Things were different. He didn't love her. Not anything more than a friend. Nothing like he loved Sanga. He was conflicted, he didn't want anyone getting hurt, but... He couldn't fight her, not without maybe killing her. Sanga, on the other hand... Could she handle fighting her? He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Sanga waiting patiently. She searched his eyes and he finally nodded, closing his. 

"I am. Ashivon is ok with it, but I want to end this quickly. I don't want my boyfriend in another episode," She stated. Ashivon stiffened at the word and Heravon chuckled, smoothing his fluffed down fur.

"Episode? What did you do to him,  _monster_?" Kitselah hissed. She came more into view as Ashach backed away. Sanga rearranged her staff and fixed her pose into a more acceptable stance. "But I'll end this quickly."

Sanga frowned, "You're too eager to fight." She walked forward a step, her chocolate eyes locked with pale buttercups. Kitselah snarled and crouched. "Hargens, does she remind you of someone?"

Hargens and Zariath froze. The woman blinked, but chuckled, "I guess. But you know more fighting styles. Is this just reckless angry woman?"

"Pretty much," Sanga chuckled, looking at Kitselah. "You know, nothing you do is ever going to be any worse than what I've already gone through," She mused.

She spit, "Let's see about that." She crouched lower, ready to spring as Sanga started to march closer. Closer... Closer... NOW! She leapt, but underestimated Sanga ducking. The nun swung her staff up, striking the Intseh in the side. Kitselah gasped as it dig into the soft area between her ribs and hip, and the blow threw her off course. She landed with a thump, rolling over once. Gasping, the injured tried to pull herself up, but only managed to sit up.

Sanga moved back between her and Ashivon, glaring angrily. “Besides, he doesn’t want to talk right now. If you had any hint of respect for him, you’ll respect that.”

“You...You don’t speak for him,” Kitselah panted. She rose to her feet, “Y-You’ve... put them under a spell and... I’m the only one... who sees it.” She charged again, claws outstretched, but Sanga pushed on the back of her most out-stretched arm an away from her. With a quick spin around, she placed herself behind the attacker and swung at the back of her knees. Kitselah fell and Sanga moved again, “Stop. I’m trying to keep him safe-“

“You need to worry about you, you weak human!” The woman snarled once more. With a speed neither knew Kitselah had, the Intseh surged up and-

A large weight slammed into Kitselah before she could embed her claws in Sanga's gut. Time froze as everyone realized Ashivon had her pinned and his eyes were glowing white. Kitselah's face was illuminated faintly by light pouring from Ashivon's right forearm, even beyond the wrappings. 

"Get him back!" Jamison shouted, even if he was the only one who rushed forward. Ashivon turned his gaze to the prince and held a steady look. Jamison slowed and eventually stopped. The intseh's tail swayed before he turned back to Kitselah. He lowered his mouth close to her ear and snarled something quietly. Kitselah shivered and Ashivon shifted so she could scramble backwards. She took one look back but she still bolted. Ashivon huffed and the light slowly faded, his eyes returning to his scarlet hue. He rocked backward and Sanga rushed to catch him.

He slumped into her arms and she sighed, "I guess it was your turn, huh?" He hummed weakly and she smiled, "We've got you, Ash. Are you ok?" He nodded weakly and Sanga hummed, tucking him under her chin. He purred faintly and wrapped her in his arms.

Ashahrale growled as she marched forward, "What the hell was that?" Ashach sighed as she walked over and sat behind Ashivon and Sanga, letting them lean back on him.

”Mom, please. He’s exhausted and it’s a long story. Let us explain tomorrow,” He asked.

”Please, Elder? And you’re the one who called us here,” Heravon grumbled. “You know Kitselah never got over Ashivon.”

She hummed, “I thought she’d like so see a good friend again.”

Ashach frowned, “Mom, knock it off. Go home. Dad’s probably waiting for you.” Ashahrale grit her teeth, but knew this wasn’t her place. She wandered off and the others slowly approached, but they still allowed them room. 

Jamison sighed, “I guess Ashivon’s tattoo is as much of a script as yours was, Sanga.” She hummed and nudged Ashivon. Ashach took this chance to move back, closer to his wife.

”Hey, can you walk? We want to get you home, Ash,” She whispered. He whined and snuggled deeper into her, his cheek pressing over her tattoo. Sanga flushed lightly, “At least move your head.” He moved so he could stare at her with half-lidded eyes. He wordlessly huffed, but it had all the meaning still there. Sanga gasped and laughed, “You dork!” She smiled and kissed his nose. “Ashivon, we have to move, we’re not staying here all day.”

Heravon knew what she was bdoing and chuckled, “Ashivon, I will carry you like a baby if I have to. We only live a few blocks away.” Volgen blinked, but Ashach held a finger to his mouth. She nodded and walked over, putting a hand on Ashivon’s shoulder.

”Come on, Brother, we’ve got to move. You can sleep in your old room and cuddle Sanga all you’d like,” She cooed. Ashivon chuckled airily and slowly shifted upward. He swayed, but Sanga got up to steady him. She swung one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapped one of her own around his waist. She nodded to Heravon and the mother got on his other side. Sanga rolled her eyes, smiling. Heravon completely missed what she was asking. 

Ashach smiled, “Follow me.” He guided everyone away and Ashivon plodded along the entire time. Everyone tried to be as quiet as possible, but the humans were looking over the beautiful white clay buildings. Doc was more troubled, but he still took the time to appreciate the beautiful colors. There were designs scratched into the off-white outsides, making flowers and mandalas all over the streets in a paler shade. Some had faint colors hiding in the corners, almost as if they had been filled in a long time ago, but had long since lost their hue.

Ashach led the group to an average looking house, but there was a single mark above the door: the sign of Divinity. Sanga swallowed when she saw it, but Ashach prompted her to move inside with a hand motion. Inside, there was a small foyer with a door leading to a living room, the kitchen, and a smaller hallway with four doors. "The waste room is the last door on the right. If Ashivon's sleeping in his old room, Sanga, go ahead, but we're coming to get you in the morning. Everyone else, den,  _now_. You're all probably exhausted," Ashach said, ushering everyone into the den. They broke apart and Heravon nodded to the door at the end of the hall, on the left.

Inside, it was a small room, but there was a decent sized bed. Dust coated many of the surfaces and there were still toys everywhere. It was like the day Ashivon had left was lost in time. Sanga ignored it, heading for the pile mat anyway. It was the only thing that seemed to be touched as of late as it had a fresh cover over it and a blanket topped the foot of the bed. It looked so comfortable and Ashivon purred loudly as he let himself tip forward onto it. He groaned with the satisfaction of falling into bed after a hard day and curled up.

Sanga smiled and looked at Heravon, "Are you ok with me staying in here, or-"

"Sanga, I don't want to hear anything over a whisper and I don't want a mess, but this is still Ashivon's room. He sill needs to clean it, by the way," Heravon joked. Sanga laughed, but Ashivon groaned louder.

"You're being looooouuuud," He whined, looking up. "Sanga?" His quiet complaint made her laugh, but sit on the bed. Heravon chuckled under her breath and headed out. She paused in the doorway.

"Sleep well, Ashivon," She said. She closed the door behind her as she left and her head rested against the door. "Please still be here when I wake up." She took a deep breath and headed to the den where the rest of the group was settling in well. She narrowed her eyes at Ashach, "We should have had the talk, I _told_ you."

Ashach frowned, "I know, Herva. I thought... I..." He lowered his head and growled to himself.

Zariath hummed, "The situation was explained by my father-"

" _I'm Ashivon's father_ , I should have!" He shouted. Heravon gave him a sharp look, but she dissolved as she saw her husband slump. She went to sit by his side and wrapped him in her arms.

"I know, Ashach. I shouldn't have said that. Did they get through it ok?" She asked.

Hargens grinned with Volgen, "Ashivon's so innocent, but he did his best. From what I've seen of new kids and some people who can't go on the pill, he had a pretty average reaction, but there was one dream."

Drooden rolled his eyes, "I thought we were done talking about that."

Volgen shrugged, "All in all, there were very few problems and each was dealt with. They tend to handle things as they come pretty well." She leaned back and stretched. She looked around, "Hey, where's Grungles?"

Heravon and Ashach shared a look. Ashach swallowed, "Well... Grungles is on a vacation right now-"

"He's dead. He was eaten," Heravon deadpanned. She looked Volgen dead in the eye. "He was out swimming and a shark ate him. Then, a Megashark ate him."

Volgen swallowed thickly, "Just tell me he died normally and don't make up some stupid thing."

Ashach sighed, "The problem is, she's not. Your earthwarbler was a noble sacrifice, but it still makes for a crazy story." He chuckled quietly and Volgen pouted.

"Stupid Grungles. That's what you get for eating my roses," She grumbled. Slowly, the group drifted off.

* * *

Ashivon buried his nose in Sanga's hair, "I'm sorry for jumping in. I... don't know what came over me. I don't even  _remember_ what happened." He held onto Sanga tightly and trembled.

She rubbed his back gently, "Hey, it's fine, ok? It happened to me too. I don't think that was you, alright? You said something to Kitselah and she got scared. She might talk to you tomorrow, but I'll be there ok?"

"I just want to spend my life quietly, and I want it to have _meaning_ and I want to spend it with you. I don't know how any of that's going to happen, but I want to spend my life with you," He said quietly. 

Sanga smiled and she laughed as tears appeared in her eyes. She knew  _exactly_ what he was saying, even if he didn't. She looked up and met his eyes. "I want to spend my entire life with you too. I want to grow old and enjoy what little time we're granted," She recited. Ashivon grinned and laughed tearfully, hugging her close.

_A memory played, of a woman standing next to a man in the church. Their hands were held tightly and they were bound by golden constraints. They bound the soon-to-be's hands so that they would be forever bound with the Goddess's light. The priest who held the binding was speaking as Sanga peeked around a corner. "Will you stand before the Goddess and swear your vows?"_

_The woman swallowed, "I stand before the Goddess and announce my desires. I wish to spend the rest of my life with this man. I wish to grow old and enjoy what little time the Goddess grants us."_

_The man laughed, "I stand before the Goddess and announce my desires. I want to live out the rest of my days with this woman. In the best and worst of days, I declare that I will always love her."_

_Sanga blinked, wondering what was going on, but all she knew was that if she didn't hurry to her lessons, her teacher was going to kill her._

 

 


	71. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah, so remember all those fillers I've been feeling guilty about? It's all gone because of this thing.

A knock on the door woke the two and they looked up sharply and saw Heravon nervously peeking through the door. She saw them and visibly relaxed and smiled, "Good morning. How did you two sleep?"

Ashivon smiled and looked at Sanga, still curled in his arms, "I think it was one of the best nights in a while."

Sanga chuckled, "Same here. But I don't think you were asking me." She looked at Heravon knowingly. The mother snorted and came more into the room. She had a small bundle in her hands.

"Now you're catching on. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Ashivon, before you head out to do anything, I want you to clean your room," She said, looking at the toys scattered around the room and ran a finger across the dresser. Ashivon groaned and Sanga laughed. She kissed his nose.

"It's not too bad. I can help, Ashivon," She said. Ashivon looked at her and smiled happily. He pecked her nose back and pulled himself away. Sanga sat up, watching as he got up. Heravon stopped him.

"Hey, first, change into these. You're not a part of the military yet or you're not here. You're home, relax a little," She prompted, pushing the bundle into his hands. "They're some of your father's old clothes, but I think they'll fit. Sanga, can I talk to you?" Heravon asked, holding the door open. Sanga nodded and Ashivon reached his hand out. She placed her hand in his and squeezed it before following Heravon out. The mother shut the door behind them, leaving Ashivon to change. She led Sanga into the room next over and it was probably her and Ashach's room, based on the bed and belongings scattered around the room. Sanga tried not to stare.

Heravon sighed as she walked over to the pile mat and took a seat, "Sit, please. I... What are your plans, exactly, with Ashivon?"

Sanga paused and went to sit next to her. She took a deep breath, "I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I said so last night."

She hummed, "Did you say it first, or did he?"

"He did. I... don't know if he knows there's something out there for that," Sanga admitted pitifully. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Heravon sighed, "Would you like to marry my son one day?" Her gaze was steady as she stared down Sanga. 

She felt the weight of it clearly, "I would, yeah. He... I trust him and I... Graces, Heravon, I... I love him so much." She smiled and looked up, "I love your son, I can't say how much."

Heravon nodded, "Then make him happy. If there is a wedding, would your side be invited, if there's anyone left? I know you said your Mother and Father are gone, but-"

"My aunt and cousins don't consider me family. They made that very clear," Sanga said, relaxing a bit. She shrugged, "They weren't supportive, and nothing really changed, so... yeah." 

"My husband can say this better, but my version is... Call me Mom," Heravon said, holding out a hand. Sanga stared at it and looked up at her. The mother nodded and Sanga took her hand nervously. Heravon chuckled and stood. "Alright, enough of that. I'm sorry Ashach forgot to talk to Ashivon about the season," She said.

Sanga flushed and chuckled, "Nothing too serious happened. At worst, a dream and a small slip, but Volgen was there to keep us in check."

Heravon rolled her eyes, "Sound like her. And... I'm sorry about Kitselah. She and Ashivon were really good friends when they were kids and you know how kids can be. I think she just never grew out of it. I think she fell more in love with the idea of him than actually him." Her voice softened and Sanga hummed.

"I can understand. I'll be there for Ash and I'll respect whatever he decides to do, but I'm not going to stand by if she starts getting too interested again," She said.

Heravon smirked and ruffled Sanga's hair, "Take no shit, Sanga. I want you to know that Ashahrale is going to grill you, but just be yourself, ok? She hasn't seen her grandson in years and if she sees how much you and Ashivon trust each other, she's not going to deny you."

Sanga paused, "Wait what?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter at the moment. C'mon, breakfast is getting cold." She headed out and Sanga trailed behind her. They met Ashivon in the hallway and he was fiddling with the shirt. Heravon faltered and laughed, "It's a little tight isn't it?" 

Tight was an understatement. It was a little small, but it was more that it clung in the right places. Ashivon shifted awkwardly and Sanga sighed, "Heravon-" The woman coughed and gave her a pointed look. Sanga sighed again, heavier this time, " _Mom_ -"

"What?!" Ashivon squawked as heard the word. "What happened?"

Sanga pinched the bridge of her nose, "She insisted, but Her-Mom, he's a little uncomfortable. Does he have to wear it?"

He nodded, "I've gone without, it's a little better."

"It's not proper, but... I'll see what else we have," She chuckled and disappeared into the room again.

Sanga sighed and laughed quietly, "I have no idea what's going on."

"Tell me about it. This is weird," Ashivon said, picking at the shirt.

She hummed, "You look good, but you look like you're about to burst through that shirt." They laughed and he leaned on the wall. Heravon peeked her head out and threw a different shirt at him. It landed on Ashivon's face and got hooked in his horns.

"Try this one. It's one of my Dad's and he was mistaken for a bear sometimes," She said, disappearing back into her room.. Ashivon picked it off, but it snagged. 

He hesitated, "A little help?"

Sanga laughed, gesturing for him to lean over, "Let me see it." She reached up and her hands buried in the fabric and pulled the shirt loose. It was a burnt orange, but it had a small variety of colors stitched into the hem. Ashivon looked over it quickly before disappearing back into his room. Heravon reappeared and Sanga growned. "Why do people keep coming in and out?"

Heravon rolled her eyes, "We have places to be. But c'mon, breakfast, now." She pointed to the kitchen archway and Sanga headed in. The group was circled around, but most were sitting on pillows on the floor. Ashach and Doc were sitting at the table, but one spot was open, likely for Heravon. Jamison was standing, eating his porridge on a far wall, keeping an eye on everyone. They nodded and were a little quiet. It was explained as Hargens yawned and Drooden was practically falling asleep. 

Getting breakfast, Heravon glared at the group, "I thought I told you not to stay up too late."

Volgen shrugged and yawned, "I was telling them stories and it turned into a share-fest, Auntie. I think the only ones who got any sleep were Zariath, Doc, and Jamison." Sanga snorted and they soon fell quiet. Ashivon joined them again, but the shirt was still a little big, but fit much better than the last.

* * *

At some point, Heravon kicked Ashivon and Sanga out of the house so the rest of the group could sleep and Heravon and Ashach could talk in peace. Ashivon was a little nervous, but his parents assured him that if he got lost, anyone would be willing to help. "Now shoo!" Heravon grinned, "You need your emotional support Sanga, take her with you!" The couple laughed and headed out. 

The door shut behind them and suddenly, they were outside and Ashivon froze. Sanga grabbed his hand, "Hey, do you just want to wander around?" 

"I guess," Ashivon said. He looked left, then right, then left again. He paused and started heading that way, Sanga still by his side. They were awed as they looked at the beautiful architecture and the plants that grew. Now that it was day, there were more people out. Children ran around, playing together, but they saw the newcomers and stared. A few people about Ashivon's age stared in shock, but no one said anything. The two groups were left to their peace-

A heavy weight landed on Ashivon's back and his mind instantly went blank as he ripped his hand from Sanga's and shook himself, panicking. He threw himself to the side, gripping his offender's arms, and twisted so their back slammed into the ground. The offender gasped and Ashivon ripped himself free. He got up and hid behind Sanga. Her form was tense, already in a fighter's form, but her stance slackened when she saw the gasping intseh on the ground. They trembled and coughed and sputtered, pushing themself up.

The man gagged and chuckled a little, " **H-Hey, Ashivon, i-it's been a-a while, yeah**?" They looked up and grinned, even through their gasps.

Ashivon frowned, "What? I-I don't..." They froze and stared.

"You... You don't remember Intsehli, do you?" They asked, their accent thick. Ashivon shook his head and the person bowed their head. "I... Sorry. Your parents warned us, but... What happened to you?"

Ashivon relaxed and walked from around Sanga, "I... It was hell. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name... wait..." He frowned and looked at the intseh more closely and thought. Sanga waited, sharing a look with the new person. They waved and she smiled back, doing the same.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"I am well," They grinned. "How are you and Ashva?"

Sanga chuckled, "Pretty well, but you gave us a scare. I'm happy Ashivon didn't have an episode."

He frowned, "Episode?" He blinked and paled, "Ashva, what in the name of the Exiled happened to you?"

"Kithrale?" Ashivon breathed. His eyes were wide as he remembered the name. "You're my cousin. Your name is Kithrale and you made me eat snails when we were five."

The man laughed, "Yep! You got sick for a week, but it was worth it! I heard you scared my cousin last night, I haven't  _ever_ seen her as scared as last night, especially with you involved."

Ashivon shrunk, "I... I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. She's a lot to handle sometimes and you  _scared_ her. And, well, you scared me, but, I scared you first, and-"

Ashivon laughed, "Kithrale, breathe, please." His old friend grinned. Sanga smiled as she took a step back, watching them chat. Ashivon reached out a hand and Kithrale took it.

"Hey, she also said that your arm glowed? Kinda like old man Lolix did when he had to reel in those giant fish and there was no line strong enough, you remember?" He asked.

He chuckled, "Those were the size of a house. Everyone had to help him pull, but they couldn't touch the line themselves. Didn't he dislocate his shoulders a couple of times because of that?"

Kithrale nodded, "Yep, but... is there a story?"

Ashivon paused and looked at Sanga. She took a deep breath, "I'm fine with whatever. This is your home, Ashivon." He nodded.

"A-Alright, but... Can we go somewhere more private? I-It's a story I'm not too proud of, but you're family and... I don't know how anyone will react, but..." He swallowed. A hand covered his shoulder and he looked up.

"Hey, Ashva, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I can tell whatever it was messed you up, but... if you need us, we're all here, yeah?" His golden honey eyes looked into his cousin's and Ashivon smiled.

"Thanks. And I don't think I introduced my girlfriend yet. This is Sanga," He smiled.

Laughing, she held her hand out, "So now you introduce me. But it's nice to meet you Kithrale-" She was cut off as he ignored the hand and wrapped her in a large hug. He picked her up and swung her around a few times.

"You're so tiny!" He squealed. Sanga shrieked as she kicked her feet out, but Ashivon laughed. 

"She's small, but she can still knock you off your feet. I'd put her down," He said.

Kithrale paused, "Her? This tiny little thing?  _No_." He put her down regardless and Sanga panted jokingly. She punched his arm lightly and he laughed harder. "She's harmless," He reiterated, snickering.

Sanga raised an eyebrow, "You don't think I can? What do I get if I can?"

He chuckled, "My absolute approval-" He was cut off as Sanga crouched into a spun and the back of her leg hit his ankles. He cried out as he pitched forward and Sanga pulled her leg back towards her before it got caught in the joint. She stood and stared at him patiently.

"Well?" She asked. 

He chuckled and rolled onto his back. He grinned, "Hey, Ashivon, can I marry her?" Ashivon frowned in confusion and Sanga hurried to lace their fingers together.

"No, I'm staying with him. We were mostly just walking around so he could see this place again. It's been a while," She said. Kithrale hummed and pushed himself up.

"Well, if you need a guide, I'm more than happy to show you your old haunts, Ashva," He grinned. They agreed and Kithrale lead them to all of Ashivon and his friends' old hangout spots. They were mostly abandoned, but some kits found some and moved in. They scattered, but everyone knew they were still nearby. All in all, it was a pretty good day. Their guide didn't ask too many questions and mostly made Ashivon feel welcome again. For a few fleeting moments, it almost felt like he hadn't left. Kithrale also did his best to make Sanga feel like one of the gang and it wasn't until the day was over that they realized something.

It was when he was telling a story and Sanga felt like she  _had_ been there that she paused, "Kithrale, can I ask you something?" He hummed as they jumped over a log. She stepped over it, taking Ashivon's offered hand. "Are you a wordsmith?"

He faltered, "Was it that obvious?"

She chuckled quietly, "Considering that I almost could have sworn I remember Ashivon trip and fall into a creek when he was seven, I'd think so."

"You caught me," He grinned.

Ashivon hummed, "That would have been useful if I had another episode. Hargens can't help much anymore."

Kithrale sighed, "I'm sorry, but what happened? You keep going on and one about this stuff, but..."

The former executioner sighed and covered his forearm, "I... I can't."

His friend waved his hand, "No worries. But we should be heading back. Your parents might be getting worried!" They laughed and started heading back. The streets were starting to grow dark again and it was then that they realized they had been out all day. Regardless, they headed up and Kithrale opened the door, "Auntie, Uncle, guess who I found?"

"Kiva?" Heravon called from the living room. She appeared a few moments later, her eyes wide. She swallowed, "Please tell me you didn't scare Ashivon-"

"Then I can't tell you anything," He grinned. "He nearly broke my ribs, but you know, nothing that wasn't out of the ordinary already."

She grumbled, "You're lucky that's all he did. You didn't have another episode, did you, Ashivon?" She looked over her son and Sanga.

He shook his head, "No, but it was close-"

"Seriously? Your mom knows, but I can't?!" He cried in disbelief. He flung his hands in the air and marched into the home, "Uncle, Ashva and Auntie are being unfair!"

"What about?" Ashach asked, out of everyone's vision.

He growled, "Where he was Taken- Cousin Volfa, why are you here?" The three shared a look and headed in, knowing this was about to become a mess.

Volgen was tense, "We're here on a group trip. Where he was Taken, if he didn't tell you himself, is none of your business. You might hear about it at some point, but it's his and Sanga's business."

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad-"

"I was almost killed when we went back there," Sanga said. Her eyes were distant and she swallowed. "I would have been if Ashivon hadn't caught me."

Kithrale shook his head, "Caught you? What did you do, throw yourself off a tower?"

Sanga nodded, "I knew I had a better chance of surviving than fighting the people coming after me." Kithrale paled and swallowed.

"A-Auntie, U-Uncle, I-I'm going home... I-I won't ask again," He said. He trailed out of the room and Ashivon reached for Sanga's hand.

Volgen snorted, "Well, all things considered, that went well." Sanga chuckled and Ashivon smiled. 

Hargens clapped her hands, "So, Sanga, Heravon told me about something~" Sanga looked up and Heravon and the woman shrugged. "So, I, of course, told the others and Jamison said that he'd see what he could do, and he does have that power, if you'd want-"

"What's going on?" Ashivon asked.

Drooden sighed, "I'll explain."

Doc shook his head, "No, you won'. I will." The room froze and Doc cleared his throat. "Wha' are you and Sanga, righ' now?"

Ashivon frowned, "I've heard the words girlfriend and boyfriend thrown around?"

He nodded, "Alrigh', do you know wha' tha' means?" Ashivon shook his head. Doc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn kids these days." He motioned for Ashivon to sit. The couple looked aorund for any open seats. Zariath was sitting on a nearby pile mat with Hargens tucked under his arm, Volgen and Drooden were next to them, their sides pressed together, but Jamison and Doc sat in actual chairs. Heravon and Ashach were coiled together on the only other remaining pile mat, but it was all the way across the room. Ashivon shrugged and went to sit down there.

Sanga sat next to him and Doc nodded, "Alrigh', so when two people decide to star' datin', they're thinkin' about spendin' the res' of their lives together. They spend time together, maybe start livin' together, bu' they soon wonder 'is 'is the person I wan' to spend the res' of my life with?'"

Ashivon nodded and reached for Sanga's hand, "Yeah?"

Doc nodded, "An' if they both feel like tha', usually they talk abou' it and if they agree, they can ge' married. Before the weddin', but after the proposal, they're fiancees and all tha' fancy shi', but there's no' too much of a difference. When the fiances finally ge' married, they usually go on a break to celebrate the union. It's not required, bu' it's mos'ly traditional. It certain couples like you two, they usually wai' until late winter so they can have a little more 'fun'." 

"Harrison, they don't need that," Jamison quipped from his spot. His eyes were sharp, but Hargens snickered.

"Please, do describe it. We don't want these two getting confused," She giggled, winking at Sanga and Ashivon. Sanga blushed, but Ashivon blinked before he plugged it together. He flushed and Hargens cackled. She pitched over into Zariath's lap.

Volgen sighed, "Can you shut her up? We need to embarrass these two more and can't do that with her laughing."

He raised an eyebrow, "You know I can't do that."

She groaned, "I don't care! Do whatever it takes!" Zariath shrugged and leaned down so he was nose to nose with Hargens. She was still laughing, but she paused just enough for him to decide he could kiss her like that. She welcomed the kiss, laughter still bubbling in her chest, but it dying more the longer and deeper the kiss became. When she had gone completely silent, Zariath pulled away. He chuckled and wiped his mouth. He caught Volgen's disturbed look and smirked.

"You said any means necessary," He said. Hargens blinked and stared up. She lay almost catatonic and Drooden snickered.

He looked over to see if she was alright, "I think you broke her mind. It feels so nice to be able to say that with her with it being twisted around."

Volgen nodded, "Yeah, but anyway, Doc, continue?"

He grumbled, "Damn kids. Bu' anyway, it's more of a thin' for the governmen'. If stuff goes wron' between the marriage, they can ge' stuff sorted ou' better."

"It's also a sign with the Intseh councils that those in the relationship are off limits for anyone else. We welcome... exploration with others, but if we find that special someone, it just lets them know to not even try," Ashach explained. He turned around and pulled the back of his shirt up. On the darker marks of skin, he had thin lines cut into his back. Heravon touched one right over his left shoulder blade and purred quietly. Ashach looked at her and smiled. Their tails wrapped together and he lowered his shirt again. 

Ashivon nodded, "Alright..." He looked at Sanga and she smiled in understanding.

She paused, however, "Do you want to wait until we're back-"

"If you propose in my house, with us right here, Ashivon, we'll do our best not to embarrass you," Heravon promised. She had a large grin on her face and Volgen snickered.

"I won't hold to that rule, Auntie. I will do my best to embarrass them," She said.

Heravon looked over and put a finger over her lips, " _Shut up, that's what I'm counting on_."

Jamison crossed his arms, "Look, even if they did, they'd have to get it notarized by a court member, a platoon leader, or royalty, not to mention a tattooed member of a platoon."

Doc rolled his eyes, "An' look, you're all of the three and I'm an officiate of the Graces." Jamison sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked at the couple in question, "If you want to do this now, we can, but it won't be official to the courts until we back to the capital." Ashivon shared another look with Sanga, who seemed to debate with herself.

"Could they get a ceremony in the Golden Cathedral?" Drooden asked quickly.

Jamison shrugged, "We'd have to ask, but if the Seers are even half as good as I am, they'd be stupid not to. We can do it here, but another could be done there." He looked at the couple, "Is that what youre concerned about?"

Sanga took a deep breath, "I... I don't know. I'm just... I think the idea of it is just..."

Volgen gave her a flat look, "Literally nothing will change, Sanga. How long have you two known and trusted each other? You two know almost everything about each other."

Zariath chuckled, "That's some solid logic." Hargens jolted and she blinked.

"Wait... If by that logic-" She gasped, sitting up sharply. She looked at Zariath, who smiled gently.

He kissed her softly, "Maybe soon, Rayshal, but this isn't about us." She practically glowed, but settled down.

Sanga looked at Ashivon and realized what Volgen said was true. She knew Ashivon for more than half her life. Yeah, she had missed a chunk of it, but... He was such an integral part of her life. She had no idea what she'd do without him. She'd literally trusted him with her life before and never let her down. She loved him more than anything, so... why not? Little did she know he was thinking the exact same thing.

She smiled at him, "Sure." He broke out in a huge grin and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Do you want to ask, or me?"

He pulled away and she could have sworn he had tears in his eyes, "C-Can I?"

"Go ahead, Ashivon," She laughed.

He shook and took a deep breath, "S-Sanga, w-will you marry me?"

Sanga laughed, tears flooding her own eyes, "Yes, Ashivon, I will!" He laughed and pushed himself forward, pinning her to the pilemat. His tail swayed as he pressed their cheeks together. They were laughing too hard to kiss and even so, they were both sobbing in happiness.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them made them pause after several moments and when they looked up, Jamison and Doc were standing side by side. Doc grumbled, "Kneel before us so we can ge' this over with." They moved hesitantly and knelt side-by-side, their hands clasped tightly together. 

"Do you, Sanga, vow to stay by Ashivon's side until the rest of your life? Through trial and hardship, though grace and joy?" Jamison asked.

She nodded, "I vow to stay by Ashivon's side until the rest of my days." She squeezed his hand tightly.

Jamison hummed at the odd phrasing, but continued, "And do you, Ashivon, vow to stay by Sanga's side until the rest of your life? Through trial and hardship, though grace and joy?"

He nodded, "I vow to stay by Sanga's side until the rest of my life."

"Then the kingdom of Fenry recognizes your union," He stated.

Doc came up next, "Ma'am, if you may?" His hands lit up and Doc stood tall. "As a representative of the Graces, I stand before you to ask of your vows. Sanga, will you swear your soul to Ashivon? Ashivon, will you swear your soul to Sanga?"

"I do."

"I do."

The chorus was simotaneous and Doc's hands lit up brighter. He smiled, "Then with the approval of the Graces, I decree thee married." Everyone in the room cheered and the now married couple looked at each other.

As they remained kneeling on the wooden floor of Ashivon's home, they pulled each other close and shared the first kiss as a married couple.

As they pulled away, they looked each other in the eye and said those three words in complete sync.

"I love you."


	72. Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this passes quickly, so I'm sorry, but it'll lead us to the next part.

The two were curled in each other's arms, not doing anything than being absorbed in the other's presence. Their legs were tangled and their arms were around each other tightly. Every once in a while, they would mutter a quiet, "I love you," but it wasn't too often. For the moment, they reflected the fact that they would officially be spending the rest of their lives together. Even if it was just a formality, it was still uplifting and so  _empowering._ Jamison reminded them that night that they would be leaving tomorrow or the day after.

The day's events had them exhausted, but there was just an energy they couldn't shake. Even so, they still drifted off, dreaming of what the future would hold. If only they knew.

* * *

" _Excuse me_?" Ashahrale hissed. "My grandson marrying some outsider-"

"Mom, You don't understand," Ashach snapped back. " _Heravon_ approves. You know she doesn't approve of anyone-"

The elder clenched her fists, "Kitselah would have been a better match-"

Ashach threw his hands in the air, "It's too late, Mom! They're married in the eyes of the Graces! You can't break that!"

She wiggled a finger, "You don't know what I do." She looked at Ashivon and Sanga as they sat at the table, tight-lipped. Heravon had practically threatened them to keep their mouths shut as Ashahrale tore into them. "Young lady, what kind of magic did you use?"

Sanga looked up defiantly, "I used no magic. I trust Ashivon." Her words made the elder frown deeper.

"Does he not trust you?" She pressed.

"I don't speak for him," Sanga retorted. Ashahrale grumbled quietly and looked at Ashivon.

"And you? Do you trust her?" She asked. He nodded, his tail wrapped tightly around Sanga's ankle under the table. "What would you do for her?"

Ashivon blinked slowly, "I've done and will do whatever it takes to protect her. She's died trying to keep me safe." He looked at Sanga and smiled.

Ashahrale blinked in surprise, "She has? What life is she on?"

"Two-" Heravon started, but Sanga and Ashivon cut her off.

"Three."

The elder inhaled sharply in surprise, "Three? And you're still kicking?" She narrowed her eyes at Sanga and hummed again. "You're an odd one. For that reason and that reason alone, I suppose I'll allow it. I don't know how you 'Human-Raised' intseh do things, but you're still my grandson and you're still a citizen of the northern kingdom. Missy, you married one of our own, so you're going to do things our way." 

Heravon frowned, "Elder, I don't believe that's a good idea-"

"If you refuse to tell me how my grandson was treated, then we shall continue as if he never left!" She decreed. She grabbed a small bag she had brought with her and pulled out a rolled up, cloth toolkit. She unrolled it and inside were several knives and razors. Ashivon paled and pushed himself away.

"I-I can't-" He shook. Sanga gripped his hand.

Ashahrale frowned, "Then give me one reason why."

Ashivon clenched his eyes shut, "Because..." He turned around and began pulling up his shirt. His grandmother stared at his back in confusion as the shirt went up and up, but she quickly turned pale, then green, then red as she saw the thick lines criss-crossing across his back. They had long-since healed, but the skin was warped, blocked, and altogether awkward.

"Who did this to you?" She breathed, staring at the marks in horror.

Ashivon lowered his shirt again and Sanga clasped his arm tightly. He took a shuddering breath, "Monsters. I... I don't want to talk about it." Ashahrale nodded in understanding and rolled up her toolkit.

Sanga swallowed, "Wait." The elder looked up and the former nun took a deep breath, "H-How much would have to be done? If it makes you happy... then I'll do it."

Ashahrale's shoulders slumped and she seemed to think, "You're human and on your third life. You have seen enough hardship. There is an easier way." She finished rolling up her toolkit and put it back in her bag. She rummaged for a moment and pulled out two cloth bands. She fiddled with them carefully and held the larger out to Ashivon. "These are more of a western way of symbolizing marriage, but Ashivon, your mother has roots in the western kingdom, so this should be fine. Put it on and find the most comfortable place or your left upper arm for it." He nodded and slipped it onto his left arm. He slid it up to just over the top of his bicep and nodded. Ashahrale hummed and fiddled with it quickly before it tightened on his arm. He stiffened, but the band moved with his arm, flexing, but he couldn't get it off.

Sanga looked over the one she had been passed. It was made of dozens of long beads and they were stitched into a blue cloth. The beads, making an almost sideways ladder pattern, had a alternating red and yellow crystal at each intersection of the long beads. Sanga shrugged and slipped it onto her left arm and also settled it at the top of her bicep. Ashahrale worked on hers next, tugging on it carefully and whispering a few words as she worked. In her hand, Sanga noticed a small crystal, glowing faintly. The band around her arm tightens and Sanga tugged on it nervously. For some reason, she could tuck her fingers under it, but it didn't want to move completely off her skin.

"It's a marriage band. The crystals ground it to your particular energy. Nothing will be able to remove it unless it's a crystal identical to the activation one, but it's very uncommon," She said. "No group of marriage bands are the same. They mark everyone in a relationship. You are now bound in the eyes of Intseh law."

Sanga and Ashivon smiled at each other before looking at the elder. Sanga grinned, "Thank you so much, er, Elder."

Ashahrale smiled, "She's open-minded. Good." She pat Sanga on the cheek before looking at Ashivon. "I'll respect your decision for now, but I would like to know the story someday. Fare well, child of my child." She picked up her bag and left without another word.

Sanga sighed, "She scares me."

"She scares everyone," Heravon chuckled, plopping into the nearest seat. Ashivon smiled as he looked over his marriage band again and he squeezed Sanga's hand again. She smiled at him and they relaxed. 

Ashach waved them out, "Hey, go to the beach and relax or something. Bring us back some pretty shells." Ashivon laughed as he nodded.

"Alright, Dad. I'll see you and Mom soon," He rose and dragged Sanga after him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. They found out that the group had also been sent to the beach and they found out that a large amount of the village usually went out to fish. It was their economy and there were several villagers were sitting on the beach, stringing together beads and shells. They were more than willing to show the group how to do it and of course, Drooden and Jamison were the best at it. Hargens and Zariath were off in the distance, talking about something, Doc was sitting near the jewelers, and Sanga and Ashivon were looking for shells. No one except Jamison saw the ship heading their way, but he kept his mouth shut.

The next day, true to their word, the ship was back and Ashivon said goodbye to his parents. Ishoale grinned and asked if they were alright heading through the Strait of Vetero to head back to the Lost Hair Sea. They agreed and they were off. Zariath was a little chestfallen, as he had been hoping to see his family again, but Jamison assured him that they would head back to Cowtail and he could visit one more time before heading back. This put him in a better mood and they couldn't wait for landfall. 

This time, the trip took little over half a day, and they were just managing to get into the harbor of Cowtail as the sun was beginning to set. Jamison frowned at a ship that was lying in the harbor, but he was more concerned with the people on deck that he could see. All had faint yellow glimmers of light, not at all unlike what he had seen with Divinity infiltrators. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear  _were_  Divinity. He shrugged it off and stayed out of the way as the ship began to unload. Tarragon invited them to head into town as her crew did so, seeing as there would be no reasons for them not to. There was a whistle from somewhere on deck and she frowned. "Something's not right." She sighed and headed off, disappearing to the other side of the deck. 

The group headed off, passing the other docked ship. Sanga stared at it oddly, noting the vibe it gave off. It didn't sit right, but something compeled her to just... stare at it. The rest of the group did as well, but they continued walking. Ashivon was engrossed in a conversation with Volgen and Drooden about food, so he didn't notice Sanga staying behind. There was a small clamor on the ship and suddenly, everything went wrong.

Golden ropes extended from over the edges of the ship, heading towards Sanga with a terrifying speed. She knew there was no ways she could dodge them, so she did what she could. 

" ** _ASHIVON!_** "

His head whipped around, just in time to see Sanga getting wrapped in ropes and pulled towards the ship. He realized how stupid he'd been. That ship hadn't been teethered into place. That ship was completely ready to bolt at any moment's notice. Now that they held a target, they were. Ashivon could only watch in horror as the sails lowered and he ran towards them. Sanga was ripped off the dock and she was slowly getting dragged through the water until she was pulled up the side of the ship. He bolted, but he was too far,  _too far, TOO FAR-_

"SANGA!" He screamed, getting ready to jump in the water to follow her. " ** _SANGA! Sanga! No no no! Sanga, please, no  take me, take me_**!" He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. He stepped back several paces, ready to jump in, but arms wrapped around him.

"A-Ashivon, there's nothing you can do," Zariath said in his ear, struggling to contain him. He looked over his shoulder to see Volgen dashing back from her friend's ship. She shook her head. They couldn't follow them, not in the middle of unloading.

Jamison frowned, "We know who they were, they won't be too hard to find-"

" ** _SANGA! SANGA, PLEASE, NO!_** " Ashivon screamed again, thrashing in Zariath's grip. The more he stared, the further and further away the ship got. He could only imagine what would happen to Sanga. He managed to get out of Zariath's grip, but all he could do was stand on the edge of the docks. He whirled around, "Can't you find her? Didn't you say we lit up like bonfires?"

Jamison clenched his fists, "It doesn't  _work_ like that, Ashivon. It's only when I can see you-"

"Then what good are you?" He hissed. Jamison reeled, but he squared his shoulders. Ashivon paused as he realized what he said, but he looked back to the ship that had Sanga. 

What was going to happen to her?

* * *

Sanga thrashed as she was dragged onto the deck, "You  _bastards-_ " 

"Sanga Sinner, we had a feeling that your time with the Fenrians made you unpure, but to resort to such barbaric words..." Someone tsked and the light whips disappeared. She stood and pulled out her staff. Before she could take up a proper stance, it was ripped from her hands. She finally managed to get a better look at her attackers and she paled. This was a branch of Divinity, the Rockface branch. It was where her combat teacher was raised and it was where he said that he learned the true methods of learning: pain. They had no qualms about punishing sinners and now that the governing head was gone to keep them in place? She could only imagine. She thought they had been disbanded upon the invasion of the Capital.

Actual whips once again surged from the crowd and wrapped around her wrists, and several carrying physical staffs walked towards her. She knelt, knowing the alternative were broken knees, waiting for her punishment. The head of the crowd walked forward. He was a much, much older gentlemen, with a clean shaven face, but he had missed a few placed amongst his wrinkles. "Saga Sinner, you have sought to bring down the true organization dedicated solely to the True Deity, our Mother, the Goddess. Your trial has been passed and you have been declared guilty by the High Priest. As we are not in possession of an Executioner, we shall resort to our ancient ways of punishment."

"And what's that?" She hissed. "I never paid much attention in class."

He grinned, "It's nothing you haven't been through already. This of this as training again. We are going to cleanse your body of sins through the practice of toughening you, of purging your corporal form, and ensuring that you do not perform these acts again." His hand graced down the side of her face and Sanga pulled back in disgust and fear. Her old injuries ached in remembrance and she swallowed. The leader laughed, "But this time, it's going to be so, so much worse."

Sanga trembled and for the first time in a while, she wished that Divinity's capital hadn't been brought down. They had been the only thing keeping this group in check.

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there's some heavy, abuse stuff in here, so heads up

Ashivon was curled in front of the fireplace in the inn, staring into the flames. The group was looking at him in worry, but no one dared talk to him. He had paced on the dock for the better part of the night and it wasn't until midnight that he stopped. Volgen had left, trying to race the ship, but the others were more doubtful. Jamison offered to go with, to be carried, even, but Volgen shook her head, "I can see fine for now. You'll only slow me down." She took off and wasn't back yet. Drooden was currently in the kitchen, making some food with the permission of Fischer, and Doc kept an eye on Ashivon. Hargens, Zariath, and Jamison were outside, trying to get a signal to Gabrielle, but by how far they were out there, it wasn't going well.

The sun peeked through the window, catching Doc in the corner of his eyes. He blinked, having nearly been blinded. He turned his gaze to Ashivon, but he hadn't moved in hours, still staring into the fire. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, one could have thought he was a statue. He sighed and cleared his throat, "You shoul' be gettin' to bed, Ashivon. You're no' doin' anyone any favors by no' takin' care of yourself." Ashivon showed no sign of hearing him, but Doc's attention was drawn by the door opening. Jamison looked exhausted, but Hargens was passed out in Zariath's arms. She was drenched in sweat and had clearly pushed herself too far. The Prince jerked his head towards the hallway and Doc nodded. 

He got up and pat Ashivon's shoulder, but the younger man reacted poorly. He was on his feet in a moment, roaring in Doc's face as he pushed him to a wall. His eyes were wild, but his tattoo lit up. His eyes lit up and Ashivon slowly, forcefully relaxed. His body pulled back and his arms were limp at his sides. Doc panted in shock, his heart pounding, and he slipped past him. While it was still early, the fishing village was used to getting up early. About half the inn was out in their boats or in their rooms, sleeping in for once. Distantly, Doc remembered the Dance of the Moon was last night and more than a few were probably drunk.

Ashivon took a deep breath and whatever happened seemed to have returned him had snapped him out of his haze. He looked up, startled, "D-Doc, I-I'm sorry, I-I-" He shook his head.

Drooden came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks balanced on one one hand as he carried another tray with cookies on it, "Hey, is Mom back- Ashivon, are you ok?" He set the trays down on the table, passing Ashivon a cookie and a drink. Ashivon sniffed the drink and sipped it. It was warm and creamy and tasted sweet, but not overly so. He slumped more and his head bowed.

"I... I can't help her. Divinity has her, and not me, and holy..." He shook his head and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Drooden pushed his shoulders back.

He shushed him gently, "Hey, it's going to be ok. Volgen's out finding where she is. We'll make a plan, ok? Sanga's strong, she knows what they're capable of, and she'll hold out, ok?" He pushed Ashivon back until he was sitting down on a couch. "Eat and drink something. You're going to go sleep after you eat and when you get up, we'll discuss our options." He looked at Doc, "Has she not come back yet?"

Doc shook his head and rubbed his chest as it ached, "No' ye'. She's been gone for a few hours, but she's faster than tha'."

"You don't think she got captured too, do you?" Drooden asked nervously. Doc hummed and sat down, also grabbing a drink.

"I don' think so. She's more careful than tha'. Even so, she's faster than tha'," He said. He sipped at the drink and nodded in approval, "Warm milk and honey. Jus' like Ma used to make." Drooden nodded and he took a seat. Ashivon ate his food slowly, his tail flicking more and more as he thought about what happened. It kept replaying in his head. Hearing her screams as she was pulled away... Seeing her disappear over the rail of the ship, finally seeing it disappear from view... He started to cry harder and Drooden wrapped him in a hug, shushing him gently. Ashivon curled around him, but was careful when he felt Drooden flinch as his hands touched his back. Ashivon moved his arms higher so they crossed over the smaller man's shoulders and just sobbed.

Distantly, he only hoped Volgen wasn't doing anything stupid.

* * *

If he thought Volgen wasn't going to do anything stupid, he clearly didn't know Volgen. Of  _course_ she was doing something stupid. She trailed along the coastline as long as she could, trying to keep the ship in view. for some odd reason, it didn't seem to be heading out to the Crying Child Ocean, but merely looked to be heading across the Lost Hair Sea... She didn't know how long she ran, but she knew she couldn't see the docks of Cowtail anymore, even on the horizon. Volgen had to stop to catch her breath after a while, but after what felt like three hours, a different settlement came into view. It was small, so, so small, but it was still heavily guarded.The ship docked and Volgen went to hide in a tree. She was high in a pine tree, hidden by the dark needles. She slipped a hand into her pocket and opened a small sachet. She pulled out a dried leaf from it's confines and rubbed it over her skin. Quickly, her scent disappeared and she put the leaf back into its pocket with more just like it.

Her eyes cut through the darkness and she saw someone getting dragged off the ship with light whips wrapped around their arms and middle, practically with their feet dragging. Volgen narrowed her eyes and she could barely make out a black eye on the person, sealing their eye shut. She growled lowly. The person was looking around with their free eye and somehow, Volgen knew their eyes conntected. The person thrashed, screaming, "No! Don't do it! Stay back!" Volgen's eyes widened as someone came out of the crowd and their hand glowed yellow. 

Sanga glared at them, "Back off!"

"You do this to yourself, Sinner," The other woman said as she stamped her hand to Sanga's neck. Sanga screamed loudly and it only grew more and more anguished the longer it was held there. Volgen snarled louder, but she knew Sanga's words hadn't been for her kidnappers, but her. If she was willing to risk this much pain, just to warn her... She'd listen.

Something changed and the stabbing feeling was lifted from Sanga's neck. There would be no mark- there never was- but the feeling was there. It was as if millions of tiny knives heated to be red hot were slowly digging into her skin, but it was as if they would dig in more and more, and they'd eventually reach her spine, but... they never would get there. It was all in her head and-

A different scream caught the two's attention and the woman who had inflicted the pain was clutching her chest. Thousands of tiny white veins disappeared from her outstretched arm and she was shaking as he hand covered her tattoo. Her free hand covering it pulled away and she screamed, "I-It's gone! W-Witch!"

Sanga glowered at her, "Can't use your normal ways, Erebus. I guess you'll have to actually look at the pain you inflict this time."

Erebus snarled and backhanded Sanga. It struck over the bruise and Sanga grit her teeth to stop from screaming. She fell to her knees and her head was turned to the side from the force of the slap. The Divine raised her head, "Take her to the room. It's time we remind her of what happens when we don't have an executioner, but we have to punish traitors." She looked down at Sanga, "Don't worry. It'll be like training all over again, but worse two-fold. You remember Teacher, right? I can say he's very disappointed in you." She frowned and looked down at Sanga. Her knee jerked up and slammed into her nose. Sanga screamed, but managed to choke most of it in her throat. Blood began to gush out of Sanga's nose and she let her head tip forward, not wanting to let the blood go down her throat.

Volgen watched them carefully as they literally dragged Sanga into the compound. It was small, but the buildings towered slightly and they were tightly packed together. Volgen headed down and she trailed behind the group, being especially careful not to get spotted. She stuck to the shadows and cursed the bright moon light. She scampered up to a rooftop and trailed over the tiles. They disappeared into a building. The intseh frowned, but trailed to the building. She looked for windows and soon spotted a plank of wood near where a high window would be to let light in, but is was well covered, letting in no light. She barely heard people talking, but she heard someone cry out. She had the right spot.

* * *

* * *

Sanga barely managed to catch herself as she was shoved into the cell. Her kidnappers left, short of one. It was an old man, wrinkled, but it was more from the sun. His brow was furrowed and he growled loudly as the cell down shut behind Sanga, separating them. "Sanga Sinner. You were always such a disappointment, you realize that, don't you?"

She looked up and barked a laugh, "Only to you, asshole-"

He slammed a fist onto the cell door and Sanga remembered another reason she was terrified of this man: he constantly wore metal knuckles and she knew firsthand that there was a knife hidden in the confines of it. " ** _I WILL NOT BE TREATED WITH SUCH DISRESPECT. I SHAPED YOU INTO WHAT YOU ARE TODAY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, WORTHLESS WORM_**?"

Sanga snickered, remembering the hymn that Drooden and Volgen had recited what felt like forever ago, "I matter as much as the dirt, Sir."

"So you finally see that, Witch," He spit. The spittle flew into her cell and landed on her hair. She grimaced, but wiped it out of her hair. "You're going to be re-disciplined. You remember how this goes." He unlocked the cell and Sanga fell into a fighting stance.

"I've gotten better since you-" She forgot she was half-blind and one of her feet were kicked out from under her. Her old teacher grabbed onto her arm and threw her into a wall. Sanga choked, but she had no time to recover other than covering her chest and face as he came to kick at her. His feet wore the same shoes as everyone else did, but he had toes of iron and nails. Sanga felt tears trail down her eyes as she felt the hits land. She distantly saw him change tactics and he raised his foot high. She tried to take her chance to duck under it and head for the door, but thick fingers grabbed at her hair. Sanga screamed as she was dragged backwards a cold blade cut into her neck lightly. 

"You're  _weak_ , Sinner. You forget that I remember every single one of my students, that I have their fighting styles recognized and you are always so eager to  _run_ ," He breathed in her ear. He twirled her around to slam his fist into her stomach and she was pushed back, gagging. Her back hit the cell doors and her teacher walked past her and out the open door. "You're not getting out again, Sinner. You're going to be with us for the rest of your days." The door to her cell closed and he walked out the jail door. It closed behind him and Sanga was plunged into darkness. 

She finally allowed herself to cry openly as she sobbed into the cold, stone floor. She crawled slowly to the back wall and pushed her back against it.

* * *

* * *

A quiet knocking against the wall made her hesitate. She looked and tried to raise an arm, but it screamed in protest. Instead she lifted her foot and hit it into the wall. There was a quiet scratching and something was peeled back high up and Sanga squinted in the bright light pouring in. "Psst, Sanga, is that you?"

"Volgen?" She whimpered.

"Hey, I followed the ship and we'll know where you are-"

Sanga swallowed, "You have to leave. If you get captured, they'll kill you-"

Volgen growled, "Shut up and  _listen_." Sanga shut her mouth and Volgen sighed. "Hold tight, Sanga. I have to go get the others, but just hold on, ok? We'll be back."

"I'm going to get out," Sanga stated. She swallowed again, wincing as she tasted blood.

"Hell yeah you are, but just stay alive," Volgen said. Sanga hummed.

"Go. I'll be strong. Tell Ashivon I love him," She whispered. Her head swam and she put it back down.

There was a tired sigh, "Alright, Sanga. Stay strong. I'm sorry." The flap was lowered again and Sanga was left to darkness.

* * *

Volgen looked over her shoulder as she left the compound behind. She didn't want to leave Sanga, but she couldn't stage a breakout by herself. She started the three hour run back, knowing it'd take the group at least half a day to get over here. 

This was going to be hell.


	74. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon is starting to lash out and Sanga gets an idea.
> 
> Please note that there is death and violence in here!!!

Jamison looked for the direction of the castle carefully. He had a compass stashed away, and he confirmed this as the direction he needed. He turned away to look at Hargens, "Do you know what you need to do?"

She nodded seriously, "Of course. How high do you need it? I can't do much over-"

"100 feet, and ad big as you can make it," He said. Hargens faltered, but she nodded.

The soldier looked over her shoulder to Zariath, "Be ready to catch me if fall." Zariath nodded, knowing that she had pushed herself before and would be doing it again. She took a deep breath and a small ball of blue light formed in her hands. She stared at it for a moment before tossing it up for theatrics. She focused on maintaining the ball of light as it climbed higher and higher... and higher.... and higher... She began to feel the strain after 50 feet and she was gritting her teeth in painful concentration as it reached the 75 foot mark. It flickered at the 90 foot mark, but she kept going.

In the back of her mind, she heard Jamison say, "Good enough. Make it as big as you can." She closed her eyes and did her best to make it grow, but the distance was large already and she hadn't had much chance to practice her tattoo use, so when she tried to make it bigger, it fizzled out. 

"Fuck," Hargens gasped, doubling over. She propped her upper body on her knees and took in large breaths of air. Zariath put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it with a thumb.

Her eyes met Jamison's and they said at the same time, "Again." Jamison nodded and Hargens pushed herself up. 

"Be careful, Rayshal," He asked.

She smiled at him gently, "Wrong name, Sir. I'm on duty, remember?" Zariath hummed in amusement, but he didn't fight it. Once more, Hargens made the ball of light, but didn't throw it up. She made it to the needed height a little easier, but there was still copious mental strain. It felt like her head as about to split open as she made it larger and larger until it fell apart again. 

"I wish Garrison was here," Jamison cursed quietly.

"Noted," Hargens breathed, gasping once more. Sweat poured down her face and she growled to herself. "Again." She worked again, each time the headache getting worse and her hands shook and she felt like she was going to be sick and she swore her heart was going to pound out of her chest-

Zariath didn't need any sign besides a slight sway to know Hargens had passed out. The light had fizzled out, with too much flicker and too see-through to see it properly, and now that the wielder of the light was unconscious, it had no channel between it and the granter of the magic. It was gone and they had no other speedy way to notify the capital that there was something wrong. They could only hope that they saw it. Zariath cradled Hargens in his arms carefully, sighing. "You always push yourself."

"There's no sign from the capital," Jamison said, looking over the trees. He swallowed and turned to Zariath, "We're on our own."

* * *

 

Ashivon had just started to fall asleep, when he hear the door to the inn slam open. He had settled himself into the pile mat, where Hargens was sleeping with Zariath keeping a close eye on her. Ashivon could tell from the footsteps that it was Volgen and he looked up sharply. He pushed himself out of bed, not caring if he jostled the mattress or that he almost woke up Hargens. He launched himself out the door and into the common area. Volgen was panting heavily, sitting with where Drooden and Doc sat. Doc had passed out in the chair, and Drooden looked like he was about to follow.

Volgen's eyes trailed up to Ashivon and she swallowed, "Hey, Ash-"

"Did you find her?" He asked quickly. He stared in worry and swallowed.

Volgen sighed, "Yes, but-"

He smiled, "Great, let's go get her!" She sighed heavily and Ashivon's crooked, hopeful smile disappeared. "What?"

"She's about half a day's trip away at least, and it's a decently guarded Divinity outpost. Even if we could break in, not all of us are equipped to fight, nor are we even in a good state. I saw that light on my way back and there was no way Jamison accepted that as alright, but given they're not still out there, I'd say Hargens passed out. Doc's exhausted, Drooden's about to fall asleep, and I've been running all night," She ranted. She paused and sighed once more, "Sanga... said she loves you." She knew what can of worms she'd be opening there, but-

"You couldn't get her out, could you?" Ashivon asked knowingly. Volgen blinked at the surprisingly gently tone and he sighed, "Thanks, Volgen. C-Can I head out that way-"

Volgen shook her head, "Ashivon, you look dead on your feet. You need sleep just as much as the rest of us. Head in."

He shook his head, "I'll be fin-"

"You're going to head in to bed, Ashivon," Volgen snarled, picking up Drooden. He grumbled, but was too tired to protest. Ashivon's face twisted angrily, so Volgen sighed, "Wait here. Let me get Drooden to bed." He frowned, and he headed for Doc, but Volgen shook her head, "Leave him. He's more likely to attack you if you move him." Ashivon frowned, but she hummed, "He grew up with two brothers, he's going to be a little jumpy." Ashivon nodded, not quite understanding it, but waited. "Actually, I changed my mind, come with me. Jamison and Zariath are probably awake and they need to hear this." Ashivon nodded and trailed after her.

He opened the door and she carefully guided Drooden threw before putting him down. She ruffled his hair, leaving him to snuggle into the mattress. She looked at Hargens, then to Zariath, "That bad, huh?"

He nodded and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "She got so frustrated... She's going to be in a bad mood when she wakes up." He sighed and shifted to he was closer to her, wrapped his tail around her wrist. Hargens hummed quietly in her sleep and he smiled. It dropped as he looked up, "What's the news?"

Volgen took a deep breath, "It's Divinity." Ashivon growled and she glared. "We already knew that, Ashivon, but she risked a lot to let me know to stay back. She's..." She clenched her fists and snarled to herself.

"Volgen," Jamison said quietly. His tone was softer than normal and Volgen swallowed.

"I had to _leave_ her there, Sir, I-I..." She clenched her fists, "I don't think it's going to go like  _that_ , but... they're beating her. It's not pretty," She said. 

Ashivon trembled in rage, but Zariath narrowed his eyes at him, "Ashivon, Sanga's tough, and they'll get their due, but you need to sleep. You'll end up-"

"I'll kill them," He snarled angrily, but his tattoo under his arm glowed again. He stumbled, clutching it, and Jamison had to close his eyes. Volgen stepped between the intseh and the prince, frowning.

She clenched her fists, "Ashivon?" Her form was crouched and looked ready to attack. Ashivon wavered, but he pitched to the side. He landed onto the bed and the glow dimmed to nothing. Ashivon's breathing evened out and everyone took a large sigh of relief. He had passed out.

* * *

Sanga awoke with a start as the door swung open. The jolt to her system sent her heart racing and she rushed to her feet. She swayed at the quick movement and her vision swam. Her cell didn't click, but when her vision finally cleared, she saw it was Erebus. The woman sneered and in her hands was a piece of bread. It was large, and Sanga knew the game that she would play. Erebus had a knife hidden under the bread and would try to stab her if she took it. An idea, a wild, _crazy_ idea popped into her head. She was going to get seriously hurt, but this was her only chance. She was going to get out if it was the last thing she did.

"Well? C'mon, I don't have all day for your incompetence," Erebus hissed, gesturing with the food. Sanga stumbled over and she reached out with both hands. Erebus pulled back slightly until Sanga had to reach through the bars to grasp for it. Sanga stared her down and Erebus tensed, swallowing nervously. She shifted a bit, her hand clenched at something underneath the bread. Sanga's hand touched the food and Erebus' hand moved quickly and Sanga waited until the split second after pain erupted over her hand to twist her wrist.

The knife was buried in her hand and Erebus was shocked by the sudden movement. She tried to wrench it out, but it was at such an awkward angle and Sanga clawed at her hand. She hissed through her teeth, crying not to cry out. Erebus dropped the bread and she seemed caught between pulling away, and attacking Sanga's hand, but she was caught too unprepared. Sanga was quicker, more ready, and far, far too desperate to fail. Her undamaged hand managed to get a hand on the grip of the blade and managed to wrench it away from her captor.

"Sanga!" Erebus hissed. Sanga pulled her arms back, and she wrenched the blade out of her hand. Erebus charged at the bars, "Sanga, give it back!" She snarled and Sanga grimaced, swallowing down a scream. 

She sneered, "If you want this, Erebus, come and get it." Erebus hesitated, but Sanga narrowed her eyes, "Do you really want to tell Teacher that you gave be a blade?" 

Erebus squared her shoulders, "Back up." Sanga did so, falling into a fighting stance. Erebus sneered at her and went to grab the key. She came back and stared at Sanga, "If you give it back, I will let the others know you are coming back into the Saint's Grace." Sanga swallowed.

"May the Goddess grant ability," She stated, relaxing out of her fighting pose. Under her breath, she muttered, "May the Guide grant lend protection." Erebus nodded slightly, unknowing of what Sanga had whispered, and opened the cell. She closed it behind her, but kept the key in the lock. Entering, the Divine walked towards her. She held her hand out expectantly and Sanga walked over. They were close and Sanga swallowed, begging for forgiveness.

She grabbed Erebus' wrist and pulled her forward with her injured hand. She was barely able to, but only because of the adrenaline pouring through her system. Erebus' eyes were wide as Sanga pointed the blade towards her. 

"May the God offer mercy."

She stabbed the blade into Erebus' neck.

* * *

Sanga panted heavily as she walked out of the compound. Her clothes were stained with blood and her steps were rough, but she had to keep going. She managed to grab a spear and a machete, as well as keeping the knife that got her free. She turned and looked back, terrified that someone was going to follow her out, but she had to keep going. She didn't dare follow the ocean, so she had to head deeper into the woods. Walking to two different trees, she carved two arrows into a tree, each pointing in different directions and she thought for a moment before getting a circle under one and an 'x' under the other. She swallowed and began to stumble in the direction the one with the x was pointing.

She couldn't wait for Ashivon, as much as she hated to move on, but she couldn't let them find her. Not again.

She rubbed a bloody hand on a tree trunk, knowing that until it rained, the group would be able to find her. She sighed and continued on, mentally evaluating her situation. Her nose was broken, her hand had a large cut thought the center, going between two bones, and she was pretty sure she broke or fractured a few bones. Her body begged her to stop moving, but she had to keep moving.

She had to.

The sun was up and rising. She had to find somewhere safe.

She had to stay alive.


	75. Found at a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of poisoning, illness, and a major character death

Ashivon awoke to a silent room and the sun was peeking out of the window. He frowned in confusion. I-It was almost as if he hadn't slept more than a a few hours, but... no one was around him. He swallowed and sat up quickly, running out the door. The inn was still in its early hours, but Doc wasn't asleep. He was still in the chair, but the group was around the coffee table, debating. Ashivon frowned and walked over, "How long have I been asleep?"

The group instantly went quiet and Jamison raised his head, "You've been asleep for a day. We were not going to leave without you. You still have the most experience out of all of us when it comes to Divinity." Ashivon covered his mouth as his stomach twisted. Sanga was out there and they let her sit in that hellhole-

"Hey, she's going to be fine. Sanga knows what she's doing," Drooden said, turning around in his seat.

Zariath nodded, "We were waiting for you. We can talk more on the way." Ashivon nodded and solemnly headed to the door.

Doc frowned as Ashivon walked out the door, "We're goin' need back up, righ'?"

Jamison sighed, "We'll work something out." Hargens swallowed nervously and looked at Volgen.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked, holding a hand out. Volgen took it and let the younger soldier pull her off the couch.

Volgen shook her head, "I feel sick. I keep hearing those sounds, and I'm swearing I'm hearing the sounds of death."

Drooden frowned, "Like what happened in Rahnmarch?" 

She grit her teeth, "Kind of, but those sounds have haunted me for the past three years. These are different. They were prepared for this, kind of. I-I don't know how to describe it, so stop asking!" She threw her hands in the air and stormed off after Ashivon.

* * *

Sanga groaned as she pulled herself up. She had taken a nap against a tree, but she knew she probably overslept. Digging the spear into the ground, the woman managed to push herself up with its help and continued on her way. She had the sincere fortune to run across a small lake. She washed off a little and drank as much as he stomach could hold, but she was also quickly reminded not to drink to much while so sick and out and about. She had thrown it up after a few minutes, but she didn't have the mind to go back for a second go. She found a few edible berries and ate what she dared before continuing again. 

Her injuries throbbed more and she felt like she had smoothed her molars down with how much she had grit her teeth in pain. "Keep going. Gotta keep going. Keep going. Gotta keep going," Was what her motto came to be. Sanga kept walking, continuously marking her path with various symbols. When she had come to nightshade berry bush the previous night, she cleaned it off and marked the nearest tree with three diagonal slashes and continued. 

Her feet dragged more and more and she was slowly realizing, maybe the blade was poisoned...? Sanga went to rest against a tree, sighing in exhaustion. With little energy, her body in pain and the cut in her hand screaming at her- probably becoming infected in complete honesty- she was feeling worn down. There had been no sign of any followers, so she decided to take a short rest...

* * *

Ashivon's mind was screaming at him to rush ahead, to go  _get Sanga_ , but the group held him back. Doc pushed himself as much as he could, but he was breathing heavier than usual. Jamison looked concerned, but the old man waved him off. Volgen frowned after nearly five hours of walking, "We're just over halfway there." Ashivon frowned, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to make any offhand comments. He didn't want to get into trouble. If Sanga was here... her mere presence was enough of a security blanket for him to relax.

Jamison frowned and shared a look with Zariath. The intseh commander shook his head. They weren't about to leave someone behind, just because they were slow. It didn't help that his state was slowly getting worse. It didn't raise any eyebrows, but Jamison was more adherent to the rules of 'no man left behind' more than usual. It put the others on edge.

They ate as they walked, and true to what the group had thought, it was nighttime when they reached the compound. Jamison looked over it from a distance and frowned in confusion, "That's odd. I would have expected more people out here..."

Volgen shook her head, "There were more people here, I don't know why they're not out..." The wind changed direction and Volgen and Zariath gagged. Ashivon took one whiff and immediately knew the smell. 

It was the smell of death. He bolted for the compound, ignoring the group's cries as he stopped at an entry point. There were two bodies, each with a weapon of some kind, but they both had a circular mark in the middle of their necks, almost as if something had been jabbed into it. As he headed deeper into the compound, he was surprised to hear nothing. There were a few more scattered bodies, but each seemed to be in self defense. There was almost a trail, one Ashivon gladly followed. It lead him to a familiar looking stone building. He crouched to enter and he noted two more bodies. There was more of a fight here, with a flipped table and a destroyed chair. He swallowed nervously, flashbacks pulling at his consciousness, but he continued into the cell room.

Inside the first cell, he knew this was where Sanga was being held. It wasn't because of the body, but the single bloody hand print on the back wall, next to two signs. One was an 'x' and the other looked like another 'x', but it was missing the upper right portion. Ashivon relaxed and turned out again. He smiled faintly and crouched to leave again. He found the others outside.

Zariath frowned, "How many in there?"

"Three that I saw," Ashivon provided, heading past where all the bodies were.

Drooden swallowed, "What happened here?"

Doc huffed, "I'll give you one guess, and it starts with a 'S' and ends in an 'A'."

Hargens turned sharply, "I can't believe Sanga would do something like this."

"She's scared and was acting in self defense," Jamison provided. He looked around in worry and frowned, "She didn't seem to leave any kind of trail-"

"You don't know what to look for," Ashivon called, looking at the treeline. He saw two trees, each with their own symbols. Jamison shared a look with Zariath and they gestured the rest of the group to follow Ashivon. Volgen raced past, heading for the tree. She took one look at them and saw the circle, and headed that way, but- "That's not the way she went!" Ashivon called.

Volgen raced back, "Wait, what?" 

Ashivon pointed at the 'x', "This means alright, the other means nothing here. She didn't go that way." He followed the arrow, deeper into the forest.

He only hoped Sanga was ok.

* * *

Sanga whined as she woke up again. The moon was rising and she sighed and panted in pain as her stomach protested again. She tried to push herself up, but the muscles spasmed. She collapsed down again, "Ok, Sanga, you can do this. They're just sore because you were hunched over so much, ok?" She swallowed in pain and leaned heavily on the spear, careful of her injured left hand. The nun could tell in the moonlight that the skin around it was starting to swell a little bit and turn red. "Fuck," She groaned and began to walk again. She didn't get far before she heard rustles in the bushes.

"W-Who's there?" She called. She didn't dare take her weight off the spear, nor did she reach for the machete. She was vulnerable. Her teacher would have been so disappointed, well... if he wasn't dead-

Another rustle of the brush snapped her out of her thoughts, "Who's. There."

A figure stepped out of the darkness and Sanga's eyes widened, "A-Ashivon?" 

"Sanga-" He breathed, rushing for her. She let herself collapse into his arms, but screamed as his hug put a little too much pressure on her ribs, causing them to bend a little more. He instantly eased up, pulling back, "Are you ok, Graces, Sanga, I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry-"

Sanga panted as she clutched her ribs and crumbled into his arms, "I-I d-don't- I don't f-feel t-to-too g-good, A-Ash." She shivered and gagged. She pushed away and vomited, sobbing. Ashivon stared in horror, but she straightened.

"Ashivon, you can't run off- Holy shit," Volgen gasped as she came into the clearing. She swallowed in shock and she came over, "S-Sanga, what-"

The nun looked up, "H-Hey, so-sorry, I-I couldn't w-wait-" Volgen hummed and came over to pick her up. Ashivon frowned, but Volgen shook her head.

"We're heading back. She needs to see Doc and  _now_ ," She hissed. He nodded and began to lead them back. They had been gone on ahead, so the others were further behind. Sanga shook, whining at the constantly jostling, but there was nothing she could do.

When they finally reached the rest of the group, Jamison's eyes were hard as they widened, "S-Sanga, you-" He shook his head, "Put her down. Doc, can you do anything?" Volgen put Sanga down, and she trembled.

Drooden gasped and he swallowed, "S-Sanga? W-Were you bitten by anything?"

She shook her head, but laughed airly, "Only b-by a-a-a blade, D-Donut." Drooden swallowed and he came to kneel next to her. 

Doc frowned, "What is i'?" Drooden took a deep breath and tears slipped out of his eyes.

"I-I think that blade was coated in caber snake v-venom," He breathed. Volgen gasped and Ashivon looked around.

"W-What does that mean? S-She can still be healed, c-can't she?" He asked frantically.

Zariath shook his head, "It's a death sentence. It attacks any chance the victim has of fighting off disease and Sanga's covered in blood. Who knows what's swimming in there."

Doc paused and he looked at his hands, "Ma'am... Is this wha' you meant? I have i' in my ability..." He trailed and suddenly, his hands lit up with a bright golden light. Jamison froze.

"Harrison, please, no, don't do this-" He begged, but Doc shook his head, lowering his hands.

He smiled lightly, his eyes thin from the size of his grin, a look no one but the Prince had seen before. Tears leaked out of the old man's eyes, "This is my choice, Jay. I wan' my life to be worth somethin' and I think tha' givin' these two youn' folks would be a damn good way to knock i' off."

Jamison shook his head, "Gulerod, no, don't this is an order."

"I've never listened to a damn order you've ever given me, Jamison," Doc laughed. He pulled the Prince in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Keep makin' your old man proud. You've made this one pretty damn proud, tha's for sure." Jamison sobbed and Doc pulled away, looking at the trembling woman next to him. He held out his hands and smiled at the group.

To Volgen, he nodded, "Dumb bitch, look out for the damn stupid kids for me."

"Always," She said, tipping an invisible hat to him. 

To Ashivon, Doc rolled his eyes, "Keep an eye on her. This is the las' time I'll be doin' this." Ashivon nodded silently, tears building in his eyes.

To Zariath, he sighed and slumped, "I tried, Zariath, bu' it's time I retired." He snuck a glance at Hargens before winking at Zariath, "I'll slip in a good word for you. I give you my blessin.'"

To Hargens, he shook his head, "Kid, reel it in some days, ok? It's ok to be sad, bu' stop takin' so much on. And... Thanks for keepin' me goin.'" Hargens cried and saluted, bowing lowly.

"It's been a pleasure, Doc," She sobbed.

To Drooden, Doc laughed, "I hate to pass this on to you, Donu', bu' I've showed you how to be the voice of reason. Keep i' up." Drooden saluted as well. Doc smiled and and looked at Jamison. 

Suddenly, he wasn't a grown man, but a child with a handprint on his face and scraps on his knees. He was a teenager with a burning need for knowledge and a haunted look in his eye that no man, let alone  _child_ should have to carry. Then, he was a fine, respectable man and Harrison realized how much he meant to the doctor. He smiled, tears in his eyes, "Take care, Jay. Keep makin' us proud."

With that, Doc pushed all his ability to do what he knew was a death sentence. He pushed the usual barriers of healing someone. Poison was one of the few things he couldn't heal, not without it almost immediately taking force again, but Doc, you see, is special.

Doc is a True Priest.

Doc doesn't play by the same rules.

Doc has brought life back to the dead.

Doc would be the only person to ever heal a victim of caber snake poisoning.

Doc was... Gone.

* * *

Jamison sobbed as he barely managed to catch his friend, but the clothes collapsed in, his actual body dissolving into thousands of tiny golden orbs. To everyone else, it looked like gold dust, like the sun bouncing off water as it set. But to Jamison, he saw each individual memory Doc ever possessed, each building and connecting into one final salute to the Prince. It was the only salute the man had ever given him. "No..." He breathed, "Please, no d-don't go, Do-Doc, Harrison, please, no d-don't go,  _DON'T GO!_ " His pleas fell to unhearing ears as a singular golden orb, brighter than all the rest to him and him alone, floated away from the others and landed on Sanga. It sunk under her skin and faded away. 

"Don't go, please... Don't go..."

 

 

 


	76. Time Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the loss of Doc has affected everyone and we see two unsurprising but shocking arrivals who promptly knock some sense into everyone and we're definitely going to start winding down. Maybe twenty chapters at most?

~~_She was running. She was running, dashing, screaming to get away from something. She didn't know what, but it was just darkness. It was so, so dark... Something physically shook her and she lashed out, but her arms were pinned to her sides. She screamed, trying to get out, but the cries of others drowned out her out..._ ~~

 "Sanga!"

~~"Sanga!"~~

"Sanga!"

_** "Sanga!" ** _

~~_** "Sanga!" ** _ ~~

.

.

.

She awoke with a gasp.

* * *

Sanga panted in fear as she woke, trying to scramble back, but thick arms held her down. She thrashed, "No, no, no, l-let me go! L-Let me g-go!" She trembled, thrashing in the person's hold. She went instantly into fight of flight mode and her first thought was to merely, ' _GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY-_ ' She slammed her head in all directions, but finally found a hit against a solid chest. She could hear people's shouts around her, but she was trapped. She didn't know what punishment this was- A disgusting thought came into her mind and she screamed, kicking out. 

Hands grabbed at her ankles and pushed them down. A bright, blue light blinded her, forcing her eyes shut. She sobbed and screamed, but she was still recovering-  ** _from what?_** \- and her feeble attempts of escape were worn out.

A gentle hand cupped her face, "Sanga? Hey, can you hear me? You're safe, Sanga. I promise. Ashivon's here, he's not going to let anything happen to you." The voice was soothing and familiar and Sanga relaxed. Her eyes blinked open and she swallowed, "H-Hargens?"

In short, the woman was an absolute mess. Her eyes were bright red and her skin was pale, as if she had gone through a large shock. Her normally vivid brown eyes were swollen and Sanga swallowed, "W-What happened?"

"A lot, Sanga. You... You probably need a moment with Ashivon," Someone else said. Sanga peered down to her legs, where Drooden and Volgen each held down an ankle. Both were visibly upset as well, but there didn't seem to be any apparent cause. Volgen jerked her chin towards-

Sanga's head slammed back into the tough chest and remembered there were arms wrapped around her waist. She met Ashivon's eyes and they widened, "A-Ashivon, I-I am so-"

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Hey, it'll be ok, yeah?" His voice was weak and he seemed to be upset as well. 

The nun pulled at her legs, and the mother and son pulled away so she could turn over and face Ashivon. "Ash, what happened?" She breathed.

He swallowed, "I... I'm going to let Jamison explain that one." He pulled them up and Sanga gripped his arms tightly. Her left hand felt odd and she gasped, pulling it closer. A long, thin scar was on the front and back of her hand, but Ashivon covered the mark, "Please, let's... let's go talk to him." Sanga looked up and nodded, turning. She noticed Drooden was holding onto Volgen and she had her arm wrapped around him tightly. Hargens was barely keeping herself together, but the other three were missing.

Sanga asked, "Are they out in the lobby?" Volgen hummed and headed out. The rest of the group trailed behind her and Ashivon wrapped his tail tightly around Sanga's ankle, but she trembled at the familiar feeling of something like rope _coiling around her, dragging her away-_

"Sanga, hey, deep breaths," Someone soothed, gently holding her hands. She took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I-I'm f-fine-" She started.

"Like hell you are," Someone else snapped. Sanga jumped, but quickly relaxed. Drooden was glowering at her and Hargens took in a shuddering breath. His eyes softened and he sighed, "Sanga, we're all not ok. Please, we just need to make it to the lobby." Volgen nodded in agreement and the group was quiet. 

In the lobby, it was the middle of the day, so everyone should have been out at work, but the main area was packed. Surprisingly, everyone there was quiet or talking in quiet whispers, but they spotted Zariath across the room. He was sitting next to Jamison, who had a familiar black coat across his shoulders.

Doc was nowhere in sight.

Sanga tried to remember what happened, but she was drawing a large blank. The last thing she remembered was almost getting crushed by Ashivon. She shrugged it off and headed over, but froze when she saw Jamison. Out of anyone she had seen, Jamison looked the worst out of any of them. His normally slicked-back hair was disheveled and in his eyes. His eyes, his ice-blue eyes that were usually so guarded, were swimming in red and drowning in tears. They poured down his face as he gripped the coat like a lifeline. He looked nothing like the strong, uncaring prince that he liked to show himself as, but a wallowing mess of a man.

The woman in front of him feared the answer to this question, but she knew she had to ask, "Jamison...  _Where's Doc?_ " Jamison looked up slowly and stared.

"H-He's... He's gone, Sanga. He pushed himselfself d-doing something  _stupid_ , but... That i-idiot wanted his life to mean s-something." He chuckled weakly, "He had no idea." He sighed again, "He knew what he was doing, but... He's dead, Sanga." He lowered his head, letting his tears pour down his face again. Zariath didn't try to offer any comfort. He knew Jamison wouldn't react well.

Sanga took a step back in shock and covered her mouth as her stomach wrenched, "N-No, i-it can't be-"

"He's gone, Sanga," Jamison reaffirmed, shrinking into himself. "He just... disappeared." He looked up and frowned, "But what he did was his choice, and there's nothing I can do but honor his decision." He fiddled with the fabric between his fingers and trembled as the tears started anew. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss him."

Drooden sighed, "We're all going to miss him, Sir-"

"He's been with me for most of my life, Kaller... I... He's had my back for years, and... He's gone," Jamison said. He sniffed and took a deep breath, "Drooden, he was my Jacob. I met him when I was ten, and I've known him for twenty-three _years_. Father cared, but Doc... He was there and had a very odd way of showing he cared." He smiled, "He'd sneak us books, remind us that Venono's behavior wasn't normal, and kept us safe on more than one occasion," He mused. The prince swallowed, but the front door slammed open.

Morrison and Garrison stood in the door, pale as a sheet and the younger brother had tears in his eyes as he walked in, "J-Joyce? I-Is i-i' true? H-He's...?"

The woman emerged from the depths of the crowd and stopped just in front of them, "Mory... Gary... I'm sorry, bu' he's no'..." She shook her head and pulled them in for a hug. Garrison tried to cover her as much as he could, and Morrison got stuck between them. The three wallowed for the lost. For the brothers, they lost a part of them. While they could all be together at the same time, they still saw each other. This was their big brother, the one who looked out for them to the best of his abilities, but also their triplet. They knew him and he knew them, all better than anyone. Joyce, on the other hand, was Harrison's sister in law. She knew him as the one who loved her sister and was a close friend. Harrison meant a lot to them.

Garrison backed away and he blinked in surprise as he saw the unforgettable forms of Zariath, Ashivon and Volgen, but his gaze eventually landed on Jamison, who was trying to pull himself together and was failing miserably. He rushed over and Morrison's gaze trailed where his brother was going. His eyes widened when he saw Jamison and pushed over.

The youngest of the brothers knelt in front of Jamison, "Hey, Jamison, how are you holding up?"

"Probably about the same as you," The Prince said, looking down, up, anywhere but Garrison's face. It looked too familiar. "I... I can't believe he's gone-"

Ashivon's tattoo lit up brightly as Morrison drew closer and the two froze, looking at each other. Morrison paled and he reeled, his own tattoo flashing an expressive red. "Sir, w-wha'-" He asked, but the tattoo didn't answer, only getting brighter and brighter. He clenched his hands and snarled in the odd, unknown language, and they finally dimmed. His head snapped up to Ashivon and he growled, "Wha' the  _HELL_ was tha'?"

Garrison's head snapped up, "Morrison!" He hissed and pat Jamison's shoulder as he stood. He nodded to Ashivon and walked to his brother. He frowned, "Don' tell me you haven' fel' it either, I know you have. Tell him to ge' over i'. I'll mee' mine later." The youngest glared at his brother before sighing. He looked at the group, "Is there somewhere more priva'e we can talk?"

Everyone looked around, lost. Doc knew this town better than anyone, the usual leader was a mess, and no one else were sure of themselves. They were a mess. Hargens looked down as she felt the emptiness and a few tears leaked out of her eyes, "W-We don't know, Garrison."

Joyce cooed, "Oh, Honey..." She walked over and pulled Hargens into a hug. She looked over her shoulder and glowered.

"You always knew how to do that thin' the best. Do i'," She said, jerking her head to the others.

He nodded and brushed himself off. "I will no' mourn my brother," He stated, looking around. The inn, which had a quiet murmur going around, silenced. Morrison stood as tall as he could, "I will no' mourn him, for he lived a lon' life. He lived with love and bitterness, life an' loss, and died probably doin' somethin' stupid." The crowd laughed and he smiled. It faded, "I don' know wha' happene', but we can only remember him an' remember he is with the God now. He is a' peace and with his family and friends. Time moves on and as must everythin'. It is with this understanding tha' everythin' may find the peace that we canno' waste time with tha' which makes us unhappy. When this understanding is reached, we have become learned. Life continues forever, but our memories may be short. Continue on and be happy."

He raised his head, "Remember my brother for wha' he was: a proud man who did his bes' to keep a level head and those he cared 'bou' safe." He swallowed and his tattoos glowed a faint red. He smiled and chuckled, "Thank you, Sir. Is there anythin' else?" There was a bright flash and he frowned. "Hurray, guessin' time-"

"Sanga, go over there," Drooden stated, suddenly thinking of something. The Gulerod brothers shared a look, but Sanga walked over nervously. She stood in front of them and swallowed. Morrison's tattoos flashed an almost violent red and he settled his eyes on her.

" _ **What did you do**_?" He hissed. Sanga shrunk back at the angry tone and she took in a shaky breath. He took a step towards her and she stumbled back. She hit legs and she planted her hands, swinging her feet around and the person behind her crumbled. She bolted towards the door and-

Arms wrapped around her middle and she screamed, "N-No, I-I'm not going back! P-Please! No!" Blue light surrounded her and she calmed slightly. "P-Please, no," She begged, slumping. She knew there would be no escaping this grip, not this far off the ground.

"Hey, Sanga, can you hear me?" Someone whispered in her ear. "Everythin' is goin' to be fine, b' you need to calm down. You're safe here," The voice purred. Sanga relaxed and the voice whispered quickly and she was set down. She just sat and slowly let herself come back into reality. She finally looked up and saw Drooden brushing himself off and Ashivon squatting nearby nervously. Garrison was in front of her and he smiled, "Hey, are you back with us?" She nodded and he held out a hand, "A'ight then. Joyce, let's take 'em to the house and I think we can all sleep there."

* * *

The walk over was quiet and Jamison was placed in the very center of the group. His eyes flickered to Sanga every once in a while, but he kept quiet. When they were in the house, Morrison led them into a living room. Quickly, the group was reminded of human-Intseh room setup differences. This room was a light rose with dark wood floors and wooden furniture. There were three gray couches and everyone took a seat. Morrison glared at everyone, his pale green eyes boring into their consciousness, " _What. Happened._ "

Jamison took a deep breath, "We didn't take out Divinity. They apparently still had an outpost and... Sanga got kidnapped. I don't know what happened, but she got out and we went to find her. When we got there, we found a total of eleven bodies-"

Morrison's head snapped over, "You killed  _eleven people_ -"

"She had an eye swollen shut, bruises all over her legs, a broken nose, and that's what we could  _see_ ," Volgen snarled. She looked ready to attack Morrison and he glowered back. 

"You have no righ' to speak, Volgen Liefde. I am speaking on behalf of the God. Sanga knew he did no' condone murder and-"

Sanga shrunk in, "It was self defense. I had been stabbed through the hand and Drooden believes it was coated in Caber Snake poison."

Morrison blinked and frowned, "Are you telling me that's not what he's trying to tell me?" The light flashed quickly and he frowned, "Was it because of my brother?" The light flashed again, longer. Morrison sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She's supposed to be dead, isn't she?" The light flickered and Morrison sighed sadly.

Hargens frowned, "W-What does that mean?"

"I' means tha' tha' damn fool really did trade his life for Sanga's," He said. Jamison looked to Sanga, who once more felt the urge to vomit. 

She trembled, "I-I didn't mean- I didn't know it was poisoned, but it was the only way to get out." Ashivon shushed her gently and tucked her close. Sanga sobbed into his shirt and he rocked her, holding her close.

Morrison tapped his fingers over the couch arm insistently, "Regardless, I wan' to le' you know: you mus' no' blame yourselves or mourn him. He'd jus' ge' angry and disappointed. Move on, bu' don' forge' him."

Garrison nodded, "I know it's goin' be hard because there's goin' be a spot missin' there, bu' you'll work around i'. Bu' for now, I wan' everyone to sleep. I think there's some cheese an' dried mea' in the basement!" He ran off and Jamison looked up.

"I... I-" He started, but Morrison held up a hand.

"Look, you're goin' take a while to ge' over this. I know tha', and he wouldn' blame you. Keep the coat, bu' wake up tomorrow and follow wha' he asked you to do," He said. A knowing smile crossed his face and Jamison smiled weakly, running his fingers over the black material as well.

Garrison reappeared soon with a small chest and a wheel of cheese, "Found i'! Let's ea'!" He tossed it down and began passing out food. It was old, tough beef jerky and horribly old cheese, but both were edible and Morrison and Garrison quickly started telling funny stories. They were sure to make sure that Doc's life was well remembered. He would be missed, but he had lived long and well. He left behind a beautiful legacy that would be entrusted with the best group he could have ever wished for.

They were going to make damn sure they'd be something he could be proud of.

Sanga stayed close to the others, but any loud noises caused her to jump, as well as any sudden movements. Ashivon was by her side for every moment and he spent a good part of the night curled around her.

Hargens, before they were heading to bed, laughed and asked if there would be an actual wedding or honeymoon. Drooden pointed out that they had already been married, but Jamison shook his head, "My sister and I are seeing what we can do. But... I think a little bit of time off couldn't hurt. A trip with everyone, just to relax?"

Zariath smiled and tucked his ankles between Hargens', "I think that's be a good idea, get a little time to recuperate."

"Good. You all do that and I want you to get a message to the capital: I'm staying here to find the rat  _bastard_ who caused Sanga to be taken in the first place," He snarled, turning over in bedroll, away from everyone. The group shared a look, but said nothing.

It'd been a long day.

 


	77. Rat Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison finds out what happened and at the end, we start to get into a really sweet part

As everyone woke up, Garrison and Morrison were talking in a different room. They were in the kitchen cooking sausage, pancakes, and Garrison was dicing fruit. They were laughing and talking in general. Jamison was the first to walk in, wearing Doc's black coat still. His hair was pushed back and he looked more collected, but his eyes had large bags under them. Morrison nodded in satisfaction and came to put down the pancakes in front of him. Jamison nodded and slowly dug in. Morrison sighed, "I found ou' he's angry because Doc was supposed to live a little longer. Sanga was supposed to die, but I think he's angrier because he had no say in i'. He's mad at his sister, not Sanga."

Jamison lowered his fork, "I... When he... died, he disappeared into numerous tiny lights and there was one that was brighter than the rest. It... drifted into Sanga, but... I can't even begin to guess what that meant." Garrison walked over and opened his arms, offering a hug. Jamison shook his head and the man lowered his arms. 

"Well... It sounds like the Goddess was choosin' the next True Priest. You are born one, after all, you aren' made one," Garrison mused.

Jamison froze, "Wait, you mean that those two are going to..." He laughed, honestly  _laughed_. It wasn't sarcastic, it wasn't sad, it was amused and it was boomed around the house. Jamison didn't know if it was because he had been crying so far yesterday, but tears appeared in his eyes. He hunched over the table, barely registering footsteps walking over and appearing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Volgen yawned, entering the room. She headed for the breakfast and dished herself up. Jamison shook his head as he continued to laugh.

Hargens and Drooden peeked around the edge of the doorway and shared a look, "Is he ok?"

"Is he dying too?" Hargens whispered. Volgen's ear twitched and she grumbled.

She walked over, and mushed Jamison's face into his pancakes, "Stop dying."  She sat down and Jamison looked up at her, glaring. By this point, everyone was in the doorway and had seen the act. They all held their breath, but Volgen peered at Jamison out of the corner of her eye, giving him a patient, calculating look.

Jamison sighed deeply, "Volgen, I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to put your hair in pigtails."

"He'll do it!" Hargens called. She had seen Jamison 'chase down' Gabrielle and force her hair into a bun on more than one occasion when they were growing up and Veneno hadn't seen. It was one of the best kept secrets of the court, but it made things look very amusing.

Volgen grabbed her plate and bolted. Jamison stood and ran after her, crumbs all over his face. He had been lucky he didn't use syrup.

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look, "What's going on?" They entered and dished themselves up. Ashivon kept a close eye on Sanga the entire time, almost if she would disappear again. They took their seats, leaving Jamison and Volgen's seats open. Everyone else followed in and took their own seats.

Morrison shook his head, "Nothin', he jus' found somethin' funny." He pointed his fork at Sanga, "He's no' mad a' you, bu' don' go dyin' again, ok?"

She nodded, "I don't plan on it." She paused, "I... I'm sorry I had to put Doc in that position to sacrifice him-" Morrison slammed his hand on the table and everyone jumped.

"Wha' did I say yesterday? He made his own decisions and we have to love with 'em. When I mee' him again, I'll chew him ou', but until then, live, ok?" His eyes bore into Sanga and she nodded. He hummed, "Goo'. We can' move forwar' until we come to terms tha' once somethin's done, it's done. 'Sides, you're goin' have more to worry 'bou' soon, but tha's for later." The group shared a nervous look, but they were interuppted as Volgen dashed back into the room. She looked around and jumped into the pantry.

Jamison was on her heels and looked around the room angrily, but narrowed his eyes at the floor. His eyes trailed the path she took and went to open the door and wrneched it open. Volgen screeched, but she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a purple ribbon. Volgen tried to get away, but Jamison's grip was tight. With a single hand and years of practice, he tied the length of silk around her closest horn and then released her. She wrenched her hand back, rubbing her wrist, and stuck her tongue out. They went back to their seats and things felt normal. Garrison had been right, there was a hole, but they'd work around it, never forgetting who was there.

* * *

Zariath hummed, "Would it be possible to make one more trip to my village? I promised my family I'd go see them again before I headed down to the capital."

Jamison nodded, "It might put a final tack on everything we've done up here, but I'd like to be moving out as soon as possible." Zariath nodded and everyone went to get their things. Admittedly, the trip through the jungle went much faster, and much safer, but when they reached the village, it was in an uproar. Zariath looked around in fearful confusion and Ashivon was hunched, nervous of all the shouts.

Zariath bolted forward and fought through the crowd, " _Brothers! What is this madness_?" He called. The crowd parted and in the center of it all was the person he did not expect.

Sihrnah had a black eyes and someone had gone through and shaved all the fur and carefully sliced through all of the markings on her back. Zariath's eyes opened and he stared, "W-What... What did she do?"

"She was in contact with  _them_ ," Ulziah hissed, bringing her son-and everyone else's- attention to her. Her claws were red, but her golden eyes were simmering in unadulterated  _rage_.

Zariath shook his head, "Mom, _what_?"

Zarinch came into view and he glowered at Sihrnah, "She was seen talking sending letter and less than a day later, a visitor came. They were in a tan cloak and were covered from their neck down, but their wrists had tattoos. Out of custom, we greeted them with the Fenrian motto, 'We are one family, one blood', but they did not respond correctly. They sneered. When we heard what happened in the south, we knew who they were."

Jamison came forward, "Are you telling me she alerted Divinity to our presence?"

"We are saying exactly that," Ulziah said.

Zarinch looked up at the prince, "I do not know what happened in your absence, but we'd wish to handle this matter ourselves. We may not understand the full story, but what we know is that she conspired against our own." 

Chevon, somewhere in the crowd, started a cheer, "We are one family, one blood!"

"Together we are one, divided we are not!" The response echoed.

"We are one family, one blood!"

"Together we are one, divided we are not!"

Tears poured down Sihrnah's face and she bowed her head. She swallowed, "I'm sorry. I wanted to bring them into a trap."

Zariath frowned as he came to stand in front of her, "Traps only work if everyone is aware of them but the target. Accidents happen otherwise." He looked up to the crowd and searched for someone. He found them and walked over. It was the smallest out of any of the group, but it was because they were old and admittedly wearing a fake leg. It was solid wood and old, but the user was used to it as they put their weight onto it. Zariath knelt, "Elder, may I issue an effect of this person's mistake?"

"You may," They croaked. Their eyes were sharp, despite their old years, and their tail slumped behind them. There was a crick it in, probably having been broken at some point.

Zariath nodded, "It was because of this person that one of my escorts were kidnapped, tortured, and another died in an effort to save their life."

Sihrnah's head shot up, "I never meant to-"

The elder looked over, "We never mean to do a lot of things, but this was exceptionally stupid. You contact a known enemy, provide them information of someone who is under a platoon's protection, and expect no punishment. Child, you are lucky we do not kill you where you kneel." They turned to Zariath, "Who suffered the greatest offense?"

"Jamison, the human commander of Perseus platoon and Sanga, the one kidnapped," He provided.

The elder nodded again, "Are they present?" Zariath merely nodded and the elder looked up, "May they please step forward?" Jamison walked forward, as did Sanga. Both took Zariath's example and knelt. "As per custom, those who suffered the greatest offense are offered the final word on the offender's punishment. Do you have anything you wish to add?"

Sanga shook her head, but Jamison paused. He raised his head, "We have been told to move on, and we will. Any punishment is in your hands." He looked down and took a deep, shaky sigh. He closed his eyes and Sanga smiled. 

The elder raised a hand, "Then dismissed. We will discuss further punishment tomorrow. But hereof, Sihrnah is stripped of all other names and titles. Appeals may be made to undo a union, but until then, any are still good and true."

Zariath nodded and stood and herded Sanga and Jamison back to the group. He loomed over them all, looking to make sure they didn't get swept away by the crowd. Ulziah and Zarinch came over, Chevon fighting through the crowd to reach her brother. Some of the group smiled at Jamison and Hargens grinned weakly, "Hey, you did the right thing, Sir. I know it's going to hurt for a while, but-"

"I didn't do it for me, I did it for her. She thought she was doing the right thing, but she needs to be punished," He justified. 

"Glad you see it from our way," Ulziah said, finally joining them.

Zariath looked over, "Was there proof presented?"

Zarinch nodded, "Over half the village saw them. They didn't follow any Fenrian customs and didn't know the motto, so they were some kind of outsider and the coincidence overlapped too much. She did confess to it." Zariath hummed and nodded, looking down. 

Hargens gripped his hand, "Hey, she actually did it this time, Zaiva. She did what she was blamed for." He nodded and relaxed at the name. Ulziah and Zarinch nodded, but Ulziah saw the two bands on Ashivon and Sanga's arms and gasped.

"You two are united?" She asked, almost squealing. Ashivon and Sanga shared a look before a look dawned across their faces. Ulziah paused before laughing, "Don't tell me you two forgot!"

"A lot's happened in the past few days, but yes," Sanga provided. She shared a smile with Ashivon as they gazed at each other. "He's my husband." That word still felt so magical and neither fully got over the rush it gave them.

Ulziah chuckled and leaned into her own husband, "No matter how old you get, sometimes you still wake up and see them and think, 'wow, I married them. I'm the luckiest person alive.' It's a nice feeling." Zarinch purred and leaned to her. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're the lucky one? I thought I'd have to marry a rock. No one else would have me," He smiled. She rolled her eyes, but Zariath sighed.

"Mom, Dad, please-"

Ulziah waved him off, "Are you two special? I know some humans and human-intseh pairs go on honey-suns? Are you two going anywhere?"

Hargens laughed, "Those are honeymoons, and I don't think so yet. They don't know anywhere-"

Jamison pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well... Actually since I found out what I wanted, I guess I'll go too, but I think we're all in order for a visit to the hot springs in the south. We'll still take a visit to the capital to officiate things properly and maybe a 'proper' wedding... My sister is going to have a field day."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Drooden asked in amusement.

Jamison groaned, "My sister, believe it or not, is a hopeless romantic. She just hides it well." He looked up at Sanga and Ashivon, "She loves your relationship so much." The two laughed, and Sanga felt Ashivon's tail press against her ankle, but not wrap around it. She smiled and leaned on him in appreciation. He purred, kissing her forehead. The group stared and Jamison sighed, looking at Zariath, "If you wanted to change your mind, that could be arranged once we get back to the capital. Everything else had been handled." Zariath nodded and he stiffened as he fully realized what Jamison said. Hargens shared a look of confusion with Drooden and Volgen. They shrugged and Zariath sighed.

"I'll.... I'll talk to them tonight." He swallowed and looked up at his parents, "I actually came to let you know that I'll be heading back down south, but..." He looked down and up again sharply. "Can I talk to you two? I... I..." Ulziah and Zarinch shared a look and they nodded, waving him forward. Zariath squared his shoulders and followed them. 

Ashivon blinked and looked at Jamison, "What was that about?"

He waved him off, "Nothing that concerns you or almost anyone else. But let's just wait. Sanga, how about you spar with Ashivon or something. Hargens, Drooden, Volgen... How about you do... whatever it is you normally do." They scoffed but went off. Sanga swallowed and she shared a look with Ashivon. He smiled.

"Do you want to? I'll keep an eye on you and I'll stop immediately if I see you get bad," He said. Sanga nodded and they went to do their warm ups. The group watched them, happy to see the get back into a normal state.

They'd be strong, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to skip a bit with the next chapter. I'll work it out


	78. Tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zariath tries to be sneaky Gabrielle learns the truth, and something odd comes up, but we don't know what yet.

The first day on the way back to the capital was quiet, but things picked up more again as they all settled down for the night. Hargens went to set the fire again as the rest of the group went to set up bed rolls. "Oi, Drooden, get me set up, I'm going to check the perimeter really quick," Volgen called. Drooden nodded and went to unpack his roll as his mother disappeared into the surrounding woods. As Hargens started to get the fire going, Zariath prepared both of their bed rolls, and Jamison made his nearby. When the three men paused to look, there was one more bed roll who no longer had an owner. They didn't stare at it long, all turning away.

Drooden hummed as he sat on his bed, "So... a lot of stuff's happened over the past, what, two weeks? Three?"

Jamison shook his head, "It has felt like an eternity, hasn't it?" He narrowed his eyes at Sanga and Ashivon, "Ever since we met you two."

They laughed quietly, knowing he was only teasing. Ashivon had refused to let Sanga too far out of his sight and she was fine with that. They set up their bed mats close together and Sanga was curled in his arms. Ashivon tucked Sanga under his chin, "I know. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Well, except the past four or five days, about."

Hargens hummed, "These last few days have sucked!" She grumbled as she struck the flint and steel together, but no avail yet.

"There is still a few days to the Capital. Who knows what could-" Jamison started, but Zariath frowned.

"Sir, please, not at the moment," He hissed. Jamison shrugged in amusement and Zariath slumped. He looked up and saw Hargens staring at him over the top of a fire. He sighed and pat the spot next to him, "Don't worry about it, Rayshal. It's nothing."

She pursed her lips, but nodded, "Alright, I'm not going to ask." She wandered over and laid on the bed mat. She stretched as much as she could and put her back to Zariath. Everyone went quiet as they thought about the past few weeks. Drooden had been reject by his mother and found a new one. Zariath saw his family again and had spoken to them. Ashivon saw his parents again. He and Sanga got married, though they didn't have long to properly celebrate. Sanga got kidnapped and came back. Doc however-

The fire cracked and everyone jumped. They relaxed and Hargens peeked over her shoulder. "Hey, is there something on my back? You keep touching it weird," She asked.

"Don't worry about it too much," Zariath said, though he didn't stop. Hargens hummed and turned back to the front. Jamison watched her carefully, looking for a sign of... something. He wasn't surprised as her eyes popped opened. She pulled away and whirled around to face Zariath, panting.

"Zariath, you better not be kidding," Hargens hissed, watching for some sign of deceit or anything.

He leaned back and smiled, "You know I don't kid, Rayshal, especially about this. Do you-" Hargens screeched quietly and lunged forward, practically tackling him. He laughed as he almost fell back completely, but held himself up as Hargens practically straddled him. She searched his eyes, but found nothing back truth and joy and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes! Yes, Zariath! A million times, yes! Yes until the sun fails to set!" She laughed and cupped his face to bring him into a kiss. He purred and his tail lashed behind him as they shared in their joy.

A rustle from the trees made the others pause, even if Zariath and Hargens didn't care. Volgen emerged and she looked over the scene. She paused and blinked, "What happened? Those two are acting like they just proposed to each other-"

She was cut off as almost everyone in the group laughed. Hargens pulled away so she could laugh and rested her forehead on his chest. Zariath paused as he felt tears hit his shirt and he tilted her head up. He smiled at her, "Rayshal Hargens, you have made me the happiest man alive today." He kissed her again softly and Hargens giggled. The action forced them apart and they just grinned at each other. They curled in each other's arms and Volgen rolled her eyes.

She walked over to her bed mat and poked Drooden, "Hey, don't you go falling in love. I'm going to hate them and interrogate them and embarrass you if you do." He smiled and poked her back.

"Whatever, Mom. You'd love them anyway," He said. Volgen rolled her eyes again, but didn't fight the statement. They knew she wanted the best for him and if that was with someone, she'd keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Gabrielle looked over the group as they entered. Her eyes walked over everyone, making sure there was nothing wrong with anyone, but she noticed someone missing. She looked at her brother and her breath caught as she saw that look. The one he wore when he came to tell her Father had died. Jamison shook his head and walked towards her podium. Gabrielle gasped and tears appeared in her eyes. Jamison got to her level and opened her arms. She almost threw herself at him and sobbed into his shoulder. He shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth and rubbed her back. "He did what he could, Gabby. He loved us both, but you know what you need to do." She shook her head and he hummed gently. He looked over the courts and were pleased to see that they had fallen silent.

Everyone had their heads lowered and Ashivon looked around, his head still bowed, "What's going on?"

Hargens hummed, "Doc was a constant presence in the court while the King was still alive. Even after, Jamison kept him around. He played a huge part in raising Gabrielle too, but we're giving the Queen a moment." He nodded and waited. After a few moments, Gabrielle managed to pull herself away. She sniffed and Jamison pulled out a handkerchief at the same time she did. The siblings chuckled, but she cleaned herself up and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry to announce that we have grave news. A few days ago, Harrison Gulerod passed away. He pushed himself to heal what has never been done: he stopped the venom of the Caber Snake." She allowed a moment for the crowd to cheer and she held up a hand. "As per custom, we will not mourn, but we will remember him for what he was. He was a faithful court member who always did what he thought was best and he will live on in those who knew him and remember him. Take the rest of today and tomorrow of. Spend time with those who matter to you. You are all dismissed."

The court split and Gabrielle walked down from her pedestal down to meet the group. She smiled tearfully at the group, but squinted at Ashivon and Sanga, "Since when did you two glow like that?"

The couple shared a look, "You're a Seer too?" Gabrielle nodded, but she frowned and looked at her brother.

"The effect's not going away. Why is it not going away?" She demanded.

Jamison smiled, "Because, little sister, the All has a more concentrated level of power." He hesitated and sighed, "I have so much paperwork to do. Drooden Ignatius Clarence Kaller's adoption papers need to be signed, I need to officiate Sanga and Ashivon's marriage, and I need to get Hargens and Zariath signed up for theirs."

Gabrielle blinked and held up a hand, "Wait, you were gone..." She started to count on her fingers.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "A while, my Queen. But yes, I'm a mother, Ashivon and Sanga are married, Ash went through his first rut, and about two days ago, Zariath somehow proposed to Hargens. But... we did lose Doc." She took a deep breathe.

"Thank you, Volgen," Jamison stressed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took off his bag to pull out a large cylinder out. "I'm going to get this processed."

Just as he was heading out, Gabrielle grabbed his wrist. He searched her eyes, but she swallowed, "We have to talk. It's about Mom and one of her old rules. I completely forgot about it but one of her old laws that was passed. Remember Alaric and Tseverah?" Jamison thought but he stiffened and turned to Hargens and Zariath. He thought and he stiffened in surprise. He closed his eyes, seemingly both regretful but hopeful.

"I need you to pull the cat's tags, I want to make sure we know what we're doing," He said. Gabrielle blinked, but she perked and nodded. The siblings grinned at each other and marched out.

Drooden blinked, "What was that about?"

Hargens shrugged, "Maybe we can ask my Dad? He knows the court decently and I don't think they'd have left for home without making sure I got back."

Gabrielle paused as stopped before the door, "Sanga, Ashivon! We actually kept your measurements and I spoke to the Golden Cathedral a small time ago. They'd be willing to host you, but it'll have to be in four days!"

"How'd they know we'd be back this soon?" Drooden asked as the siblings slipped out the door. The couple in question reeled and they looked at each other.

Zariath frowned as he shared a look with Hargens, "I feel like those names are familiar..." She shrugged and clasped her hands around his.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, ok?" She smiled and looked at Sanga and Ashivon, "C'mon, I think I know where the tailors are. Follow me!" She grabbed Sanga's hand, but the shorter woman stiffened and wrenched her hand back. She pressed into Ashivon, looking down. Ashivon purred lightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sanga relaxed and grabbed Hargens' hand.

The two women smiled and Hargens dragged them off. Zariath shared an amused look with Ashivon, "This is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

He smiled, "Probably." They walked off after the women.

Drooden sighed and looked at Volgen, "Do you want to go play forty-sevens?"

"I'm not letting you beat me this time," She grinned and they walked off.

* * *

Ashivon winced as he heard yelling coming from the room. Hargens and Sanga had stopped outside it and were listening to the angry and distraught screams. " ** _HOW DARE YOU GET THEM MIXED UP!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WORKED ON THOSE_**?!" Something crashed and Zariath frowned, opening the door.

"Is everything ok in here?" He demanded.

The two tailors, both of whom Sanga and Ashivon recognized as the ones who outfitted them, were at each other's throats. The taller of the two growled and backed away, "As much as it will be. What's done is done, and it won't be getting fixed by me!" The human woman roared and marched out of the room through a different door. The man sighed and his shoulders fell.

"She's not wrong. There was... a mix-up... with the outfits for Sanga and Ashivon..." He trailed. He swallowed, looking up.

The two in question shared a look, "I think no matter what it is, it'll be fine..." Sanga said. Ashivon nodded in agreement.

The tailor shook his head and dug his fingernails into his arm, "N-No, I mean, maybe, but it's not what was intended-"

"Let us see them, please," Ashivon said gently. He nodded and swallowed.

"T-Technically, the one in there is the one that would fit you and the other is Sanga's," He said, pointing to two different changing rooms. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look before heading behind the curtains.

Hargens frowned, "So, what was wrong-" She was cut off by Sanga's laughter as she stumbled out of the changing room. Ashivon peeked out in confusion, but he saw the piece in Sanga's changing room and laughed quietly.

Sanga shook her head and looked at Ashivon and he nodded. Her grin grew larger and she looked at the tailor, “We’ll take them. I don’t know about Ashivon, but I love it, thank you so much!”

The tailor lit up, “Y-You’re n-not upset?”

“Upset? This is beautiful work and I wanted a turn in a dress,” Ashivon mused. Sanga stood fully, getting her laughter under control.

She walked over and stood on tiptoe to kiss him, “You’d look stunning, Ashivon.” She paused, “We will have to teach you how to walk in one-“

“T-There’ll be no need!” The tailor insisted, coming forward. He grinned and reached for something leaning on a wall. He held it up to show a large hoop. “His feet d-don’t have to g-go anywhere n-near the dress!” Ashivon grinned and he left the dressing room, but paused as he looked at his wrist wraps. The tailor looked and hummed, “S-Scar?”

He covered the spot, “...Something like that…”

The tailor waved his hand, “I-I have a million and a half wrist covers that are like human gloves but are suited for the claws, y-you know?” His words sped up, but surprisingly, his words came out less stuttered. He was in his element.

Ashivon nodded, his grin growing to light up his face and tears appeared in his eyes. He turned to Sanga, “I-Is this a dream?”

She smiled gently and hugged him, “No, it just feels like it is, Ash.” The couple stood there and the tailor glowed in joy. He turned to the other couple and smiled.

“You too?” He asked. Hargens nodded, a slight blush on her face and the tailor winked. “I’ve been waiting for you two to finally admit it. I made your stuff a long time ago.” He gestured them over a large closet like- room and opened it. He walked in and eventually came out, carrying two outfits. Hargens gasped as she saw the dress and Zariath straightened at both.

They were a matching variety of green shades, but there was golden stitching all over them. They both seemed to be dresses, but everyone knew that it was also the style of the intseh. Hargens walked forward and her fingers ghosted over the material and she covered her mouth. The tailor smiled and nodded, “I’ll hang onto it, but these are all yours.” The four grinned and left, letting him know they loved every bit of it all.

Sanga grinned as she elbowed Ashivon, “You’re going to look amazing, Ashivon, I know it.”

He smiled and wrapped his tail around her ankle loosely, “Not as amazing as you.”

“You’re both going to look amazing,” Hargens laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went skimpy on the details of the outfits for a reason! They'll be explained more in the next chapter and I'm drawing a piece for the two couples!


	79. The Golden Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

Volgen, Heravon, Camille and Jasmine were piled into a single room, chatting happily with the brides. Sanga looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She had on a outfit reminiscent of Gabrielle's royal outfit, but the coat and the pants were a few shades darker. Sanga frowned as the buttercup yellow shirt went a little lower than she would have liked as it showed off her tattoo and the scar stretching across it.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she saw Heravon smiling at her, "Hey, don't worry about that. Think about today. I know you're already married, but this is the day most brides-to-be worry about. You look great."

Sanga smiled at her and turned fully, "Thanks, Hera-" The woman gave her a hard look and Sanga laughed. "Thanks, Mom," She giggled and a smile grew over Heravon's face. She pulled Sanga in for a hug and held her tightly. Sanga frowned in confusion, but Heravon didn't let go. "Hera-Mom?"

The older woman took a deep breath, "I... don't think this hit me before just now, but... You brought my son back to me and you kept him safe, and now you're bringing him the best joy he's ever felt. I... _Thank you_ , Sanga." She pulled away and looked down.

"Mom, I would do it over again and again until the moon rose green. And..." She looked down and smiled, "Ashivon has made me the happiest women, well... Second happiest woman to walk the earth."

Heravon blinked, "Second happiest?" A sharp squeal echoed from the other side of the room as the two women looked over. Hargens was looking at her dress, a beautiful forest green shade with golden swirls stitched into the bottom of it. They were in a plain-looking side building off the Golden Cathedral, but everyone knew that the stitches would practically glow in the intense light. Her hair was draped over her shoulder and her mother had done her make-up simply, but the blush on her face substituted for any need for artificial blush. Just the air around her screamed 'this is the happiest woman to walk the earth'.

The two women shared a look and Sanga broke into laughter. Heravon smiled at her and brought out a small pouch. Dipping her hand inside it, she brought out a fine, shiny powder and threw it into the air around Sanga. The bride's eyes widened, but she clamped her eyes shut and covered her mouth and nose. Heravon waited and hummed, "You're good. You needed a final touch, Sanga." Sanga's eyes opened and she looked over her outfit. The cloth was still a solid color, but it _shone_ now. She blinked and looked up at Heravon and smiled.

Hargens looked over and breathed, "Sanga, you look amazing."

Sanga grinned, "Not as much as you do! Zariath's going to faint." The room laughed and Volgen walked over and passed a bouquet to Hargens.

"He probably will. Are you going to get the marking cut in?" She asked.

Hargens shrugged, "I said I was going to get a tattoo on my back of it." She smiled and giggled. "He looked so happy..." She squeaked quietly, burying her face in her bouquet.

"No wonder, he's been living in a human's world and you're showing respect for his," Heravon smiled. She looked at Camille, "So, how do you feel about this?"

Camille smiled tearfully and pet Jasmine's hair down, "I-I'm..." She took in a deep shuddering breath and Hargens came over and hugged her mother.

"Mama, I'm going to be fine. You've known Zariath almost as long as Jasmine. Remember that night he ran almost 20 miles in the rain, just to make sure we were safe?"

"He was soaked to the bone and his aches and pains he did not bemoan," Camille chuckled. Jasmine frowned.

She looked up at her mom, pushing her hand off, "When was this? I don't remember..."

Camille smiled, "Oh, you were so small, so don't try to recall." Jasmine pouted, but Hargens smiled.

"Hey, Jayjay, Zariath is officially going to be your brother, ok?" She grinned.

She lit up, but frowned, "Wait, he wasn't?" The room laughed.

A knock came from the door and someone burst in. Ulziah bent over to enter the room and grinned when she saw Hargens, "Oh, little one, you're gorgeous! My son is going to faint!" She grinned proudly and Camille smiled at her.

"Mother of my daughter's to be, is that what I see?" She hummed.

Ulziah nodded and held her hand out, "I am. Are you Hargen's mother?"

"Camille Hargens is the name, and Hargens is my daughter as you claim," She agreed, shaking her hand. Hargens paled and waved Jasmine over. She bent over and whispered in her ear, but Ulziah cocked her head.

"I'll wait until after the wedding to tease you two. I don't want your hair to get all messed up," She smiled. Hargens nodded and slumped.

Her mother smiled, "Ray, this is your big day. You know what you want, don't let your thoughts taunt. You love him, yes?" She gripped her daughter's open hand and she nodded.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "Good, we got this over with, let's head over. Ashivon and Zariath are probably having a heart attack. Sanga, there's someone for you as well."

Sanga stiffened, "What? I don't know anyone else-"

Heravon clasped a hand over her shoulder, "If you don't want them here, let us know." Sanga nodded stiffly, and they headed out for the main building. She barely noticed Heravon taking a flower from Hargens' bouquet and tucking it in Sanga's hair. The younger bride grinned and her mother-in-law smiled happily.

* * *

Ashivon smiled as he fiddled with the dress's materials. The material was partially see through, but there was a soft base layer than made sure nothing else showed. Ashach was fiddling with his hair, slicking it back. "This is an honor and you're going to look your best. I'm not going to let you head out there looking like a slob." He had scrubbed Ashivon's horns earlier and they shone like they never had before. The sash around Ashivon's waist was bright white, and the top was a beautiful mix of blue, purple, and pink, with a rose embroidered on the front in reds, blues, and golds. He didn't miss the symbolism.

"Are you ready, Zaifa?" Zarinch asked, looming over his son.

Sai grinned as he looked up, "I think he's ready."

Zarinch shook his head, "I don't think he's ready."

Hargens' father laughed, "He's ready. He's marrying my daughter, after all! I'm not going to let just anyone marry her!" As all this bickering was going on, Zariath stood in a loose dress-like piece himself. It was a deep green with golden geometric designs stitched into it. The waist was cinched, but the top was held up at the shoulders by two large pins. Zarinch had scoffed at the ones given by the tailor and handed over a different one. "Don't lose these. The other rugbug still has to use them."

Ashach rolled his eyes, "Those two think they're funny."

Ashivon hummed, "Yeah, but... Does it feels a little weird for you, not having another parent to bicker with?" Ashach paused and sighed.

"A little, but... It also means I can get you ready without having an argument," He replied. Ashivon looked down and frowned. He felt his father's hand wrapped around his and he looked up.

"Sanga is a wonderful woman and I can tell she makes you happy, Ashva. I'm sad that she doesn't have anyone to acknowledge for her, nothing else. We'll be here for you if you need us, ok?"

Ashivon smiled at his father and pulled him in for a hug. Tears popped into his eyes and Ashach chuckled quietly. He wrapped his arms around his son and sighed, "Thank her for me, ok?" Ashivon didn't know if he was talking to him, or to someone else, but... he didn't care.

A knock was on the door and Drooden peeked his head in, "Hey, the girls are heading out. Any last touches?" The father and son pulled out of their embrace and Ashach nodded.

"One thing," He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sachet. He looked up, "Ashva, close you eyes and cover your nose and mouth." The younger did so, a little confused. He heard his father walking around him, but he waited. "Ok, you can open them."

Ashivon did and gaped as he looked over the glitter that his father had sprinkled over him, "W-What?"

Ashach winked, "It's a little Northern kingdom tradition. It doesn't do much." He pocketed the satchet and began to wave him out, "C'mon, out to your wife!"

The father and son laughed and the others smiled. It was nice to see the family broken apart was starting to fall together again.

* * *

Sanga gulped as she peeked into the main area. The Golden Cathedral was just that. It was a ginormous church that stretched up for forever and it didn't need much light pouring in. There were a few windows, but the main source of light came in through three large stained glass windows. They had bright blue, red, and yellow, and surprisingly white, all in the display. There seemed to be three glass containers made into the windows and each seemed to hold a different colored... light or glowing liquid or something, but Sanga felt drawn to them. There were three hooded figures with bells on their waist a few feet away from the window, but when she saw their lower face was obscured by masks, preventing them from speaking. It was almost unsettling as they merely stared at each other before two nodded and left to go about their duties. Their bells never made a sound.

From across the front, she saw the door peek open and Ashivon stick his head out. His eyes widened and he searched her face in wonder. She smiled back, noting that he had his hair slicked back. It was weird, but it was... nice.

The monk at the front clapped his hand and gestured everyone forward. Sanga stumbled out and she stopped shortly in front of Ashivon. He stared at her owlishly and she giggled. She grinned, "You look great, Ashi-" The monk snapped his fingers and narrowed his eyes. Sanga shrunk back slightly and Ashivon snickered silently. She rolled her eyes, but a small body slammed into her side. She quickly grounded herself and smiled down at Tselah. He grinned at her, purring quietly. She pet his hair back, grinning back.

The sound of a bell ringing quickly caught their attention and the entire group looked over to see a wild-eyed monk running over. They pulled their face mask down and their coworker glowered at them, but they froze as if someone had yelled at them. They gestured Ashivon, Sanga and Tselah over to the windows and the three blinked, sharing a look.

They hadn't told anyone else, but they each felt a pull to a specific pane. Sanga's feet led her to the yellow orb, Ashivon the red, and Tselah between them with the blue. The liquid in their containers thrashed with unseen vibrations and gravitated towards each person. Tselah reached out and touched the little glass and orb. Time seemed to slow down as the glass shattered almost as if it had been a bubble popping. The light shot forward and into Tselah's chest. He seized, falling back and shook. He growled and whined, but the light soon left as quickly as it had come. It hovered near his head, gently brushing against it, as if it were petting him. It returned to its place. A clear cover shaped over it and soon, it was encased in glass again.

The only sign that it ever happened was Tselah was on the ground, panting heavily and...

Hargens was whining as she clutched her chest. A faint blue light was shining through her dress. Later, when asked, she'd say it felt like it was tingling.

Sanga through the unspoken policy out the window as she pulled Tselah close, "Hey, are you ok?"

"'m f-fine-" He sputtered out, his accent thick, but he shook one more time as he stretched. He paused and looked at his aunt and uncle, "'Wants you two to too." He slowly pulled himself up and padded past them, past the head monk, past the group and to the company he had arrived with. His parents were there, but... one more person was there and Sanga's breath caught in her throat. The person waved nervously and Sanga backed away. Ashivon stood and got between them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you made your position _very_ clear," Sanga hissed quietly. The person lowered their head and sighed.

"I... I know, but... I owe this to my sister. My sister would have killed me herself if I didn't give her daughter away. Even if... to the Executioner," Amrita said.

" ** _Excuse me_**?" Heravon hissed loudly. Ashach grabbed her wrist and twisted their tails together.

Sanga looked up and stood next to Ashivon and laced their fingers together, "You heard what happened at RockFace, right, Amrita of SaintsPort? You understand I couldn't let them torture me any more."

Amrita looked down, "I... I know, but I'm not doing this for you. After this, I will not be speaking to you ever again." She looked up and Sanga knew these words were true.

"This isn't just _my_ wedding, Amrita, this isn't just up to me," Sanga hissed. She looked at Ashivon, then Hargens and Zariath. "Do you want her here?" Ashivon thought and looked conflicted, but Sanga positioned herself in front of him and forced his gaze down to her, "Hey, she disowned me, remember? This isn't about me, this is about a favor to my mother."

"I'm fine if she stays. Let her see that murderers can be happy too," Zariath grumbled. Hargens nodded in agreement.

They turned to Ashivon and he swallowed, looking at Amrita. She shrunk in on herself and he narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth, but someone walked over. It was the monk who had interrupted them before and they pointed to Amrita and shook their head. Ashivon cocked his head, but they pointed to the two remaining orbs instead with almost violent fervor. Sanga and Ashivon turned in confusion, just in time to see the two orbs break through their glass and head towards them.

* * *

It was like getting mentally hit by a train.

They felt almost... disconnected as a new kind of energy, of emotion, entered their minds. For Ashivon, it was this... angry kind of understanding. There had been a different energy for the past two or so weeks, but he hadn't realized it was there as much until now, when it flared. It was fear, relief, and joy. It was as if something was having a reunion inside his soul, inside his mind. They eventually separated, but... the second energy was much, much weaker and fed into the first. The newest invader felt content, but a wave of energy gave Ashivon a breath of fresh air and the presence left his mind. He had been knocked to the floor, but he didn't need to see to know that the red light had returned to its spot and re-solidified.

Sanga, on the other hand, felt something else. Whereas Ashivon had reluctant understanding, the invader of her mind was angry, was bitter, and sad. She reeled as she was forced back and the energy swarmed the older one, almost overcoming it. The first, older one pushed back, angry. It seemed to lose the steam and they intertwined until they were one. The old one was gone, having fed their entire existence into the the younger. The energy lashed out slightly, but quickly calmed down as it realized Sanga was still there. It offered a trace of energy, but it seemed to hesitate and offered more. Sanga felt power surge through her veins, but it subsided slowly. The energy hummed and left, a whirlwind of recklessness. The yellow orb returned to its spot and grew it's glass container back again.

The monks were silent and they both crumbled to their knees. The head monk pulled down their face mask, "I-I..." Their voice was scratchy and horribly misused. It was clear he hadn't spoken in years. He sighed, "N-Never..."

The second monk shakily pushed themselves up, "L-Let us finish." Their voice was also scratchy, but not nearly as bad as the head monk's. The group nodded. Hargens clutched her tattoo through her shirt and Heravon and Ashach helped up Ashivon and Sanga. They made sure the two were alright, but they had a new kind of energy about them. It was a lightness they hadn't had before.

Sanga looked and Ashivon and smiled, "Are you ready, Ash?" He grinned back and reached for her hand. Electricity ran through their veins as they took their places and Heravon and Ashach stood beside Ashivon. Sanga glared at Amrita, who nodded in understanding and left solemnly. She had failed her sister the moment she rejected her niece.

The head monk got their bearings together and once more slipped their face mask over their face. He gestured Hargens and Zariath and their families and Tselah over as well. The kit went to stand between Ashivon and Sanga, just like Jasmine stood between Hargens and Zariath. He raised his hands and the parents walked forward. "I hereby recognize this union. My child is their own person and of their own family now. May they have happiness," The parents recited. Heravon and Ashach said it more to Sanga, and she whispered her own rendition of the words. The look in Ashivon's eyes was heartbreaking as he watched his wife stand there by herself.

The children looked at each bride and groom and smiled. They might have only half understood, but their parents would explain it to them later. With a gesture of the wrist from the head monk, the children clamored out of the way and he slammed his hands together. There was a ball of golden, red, and blue light as it went to hover both of the couples. Sanga and Ahsivon stared at it, and they seemed to understand what it was. Even without words, it was clear that the monk had approved the union and everyone lunged towards their significant other Zariath practically pinned Hargens to his chest as they kissed for the first time as man and wife. His tail lashed behind him and his loud purr echoed through the cathedral. Hargens cupped his face gently and when they pulled away, she giggled, covering her mouth. Zariath blinked owlishly, and Sai laughed when he saw his son-in-law's face. He motioned over his mouth and Zariath's eyebrows rose. He looked back at Hargens. " **May I kiss you again**?" He whispered.

" **You may** ," She grinned, showing off her own messy lipstick. Zariath laughed and kissed her again.

On the other end, Ashivon and Sanga were less about the intensity of the kiss and more focused on the other's presence. Their kiss was short and sweet and Sanga gazed into Ashivon's eyes, "I wasn't kidding, you look great."

He smiled, "You do too. Are you ready for the next step of everything together?"

She nodded, "Always, you big oaf."

He nuzzled her head gently, "Always, little bird." They laughed.

* * *

Drooden frowned at the after party in the room they had stayed in. The visiting families were on their way back home, but they said they were always welcome. Jamison and Gabrielle were sitting at the bed next to them. The Queen held a file and Jamison frowned at the young man, "Kaller, don't give me that look."

"Gabrielle looks like she's about to have a stroke and you almost never call me Kaller. I'm nervous," He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The Queen hummed, "It's nothing too bad, well..." She pursed her lips and sighed. "Zariath, Hargens, have you ever heard of Code Unio?"

Hargens and Zariath frowned and shook their heads. Jamison sighed, "It was signed in by our great-grandfather and states that relationships between Intseh and humans are to be treated as intseh-intseh or human-human, or just... allowed. However, there was a single catch to prevent fraternization on too large of a scale. Commanders can't marry subordinates, or even if it's recognized by the Graces, it won't be recognized by the Crown-"

"Wait, are you tell me our marriage is null?" Hargens asked, clutching Zariath's hand. His eyes burned with a fury that was barely contained, but he simmered slightly. He remembered that this was _Jamison_ he was taking to. This was _not_ the old king and queen.

The Queen held up a hand, "Hold on, that's not what we're saying. Zariath, how long have you been in service?"

He straightened, "About ten years, why?"

She opened the file in front of her, "It says on your file that you opted to have a portion of your pension sent to the village you offended, is that correct?" She peeked up and he frowned, nodding again. She hummed, "Well, we went to take a look for your file and we couldn't find it where it was supposed to be. On a hunch, we looked in the files with longer sentences and found it with the 70 year-sentences, along with several other misplaced files. The accountant was probably getting bad eyesight, but... Your sentence was finished as of seven weeks ago. You don't have to serve anymore."

Zariath's eyes widened and he looked down at Hargens. She stared back, looking for any kind of reaction. He leaned on her, wrapping his arms around her tight. "I-I... By the graces, I..."

Jamison huffed, "Of course, you can continue to serve if you'd like, but you just can't be a commander. We already put a stamp on your marriage certificate, so congrats, you're married _and_ demoted." Zariath laughed and a few others joined in.

"Alright, I'm going to get out, but I want everyone out of the castle by lunch tomorrow. If you leave before then, you can make it to the springs before sundown," Gabrielle teased. Jamison waved her off and he sighed.

"Zariath, none of this has to happen today, but I want you to think about this, ok? You can stay in service or not, but Hargens' position hasn't changed, ok?" Jamison gave Zariath and Hargens a patient look and they nodded.

She looked up and cupped his cheek, "You're clear, Zariath. It's done." He nodded and buried his face in her hair, keeping her close.

Ashivon and Sanga smiled at them, but they held their tongues. They all needed some good news and today was the best of all-

Jamison turned to them, "Oh, and you two." They froze, waiting for the news. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what's going on, but you two and Tselah are back to normal for the most part. You still glow brighter, but..." He grumbled to himself, "I hate you both _so_ much, how _dare_ you two give me this much of a headache. I'm going to have to research this so much..." He shook his head and walked out the door.

Drooden took a deep breathe and sighed, "Well... that was a long day."

Volgen hummed, "This is why I don't want you getting married. It's a big long day with boring people and more problems than you can think of. Even when everything seems like it's going to go fine, something managed to come up." She sighed and went over to a bed. "I'm passing out, I don't want to hear anything out of the usual."

Hargens snickered quietly and looked at Zariath, "Then maybe there needs to be a new usual." He sighed with a smile and draped his tail fluff over her face.

"Let's all get changed into normal sleeping clothes, shall we? We have an interesting day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and Ashivon paused and looked at Sanga, "Can... Can you help me out of this? I had to have Dad zip it up and I don't want to rip it." She grinned and pulled him over to the changing curtain after he grabbed his night clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to draw Hargens, Zariath, Sanga and Ashivon, but this isn't really how they'd be standing. It's just... them  
> https://istolemyfriendsfood.tumblr.com/post/187569624186/the-finished-wedding-picture-of-sanga-and-ashivon


	80. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has mature/implied content! Sanga and Ashivon make a mistake and Sanga accidentally jinxes herself and Ashivon. Fun.

The next morning was slow going. Sanga was tangled in Ashivon’s limbs as usual, but they got up to do morning stretches and routines, but paused when they saw Hargens and Zariath. They were curled in each other, but for once, Hargens was pinned against Zariath’s chest. They looked content and the awake couple shared a smile before leaving the room. 

The mess hall was busy as the early-risers were finishing up their food and the normal crowd was coming in. Volgen was eating with Drooden and she waved them over. She was digging into a stack of pancakes and Drooden was munching on fruit. 

They sat down and Volgen swallowed the food in her mouth, “So, we’re trying to see what time they come out. If they’re not here in an hour, I would really not recommend going in there.”

“Why?” Ashivon asked. The three stared at him and Drooden looked between the others.

“No one tell him. He is a good, pure soul that we don’t deserve,” He stated. Ashivon deflated and Sanga sighed.

She reached for an apple across the table, “They’re talking about sex, Ashivon.” He paused and blinked. Volgen snickered as she saw him still processing it.

“But… wouldn’t it be hard for Hargens to…?” He asked weakly, shrinking into himself.

Drooden groaned and buried his forehead into the table, “It’s early… Why do we have to do this now?”

Volgen rolled her eyes, “Because, if he asks these questions on the trip, Hargens will answer them and do you really want that?”

He slammed his hands on the table, “No, anything but that. I remember when I shared night shift with her and Tsekron and I still can’t get their words out of my ears.” He whined and clawed at his ears and melted over the table. Volgen laughed.

“Tell me about it,” She said, but looked at the other two. “So, any plans? I know I’m not the person who should probably be asking, but I have a feeling Hargens would be a little too enthusiastic, Zariath is too… him… and don’t even try asking Jamison, he’ll shut you down.”

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look, but she flushed. Her head whipped over to Volgen as she blushed, “I wasn’t even thinking of it until you said something!” She picked a grape out of a bowl and threw it at the intseh woman. Volgen cackled as she dodged it.

Ashivon frowned, “I-Is she talking about…?”

“Yeah, she is,” Sanga said, forcing herself to calm down. Ashivon blushed heavily and Sanga reached for his hand. “Hey, one thing at a time, alright? Don’t worry about it,” She eased. He nodded weakly and tucked her under his chin.

“Thanks,” He purred quietly. She hummed and leaned into him.

Breakfast soon picked up its normal pace and the other married couple showed up after nearly half an hour. They behaved as normal, which shouldn’t have surprised anyone, but Hargens seemed a little nervous. 

Volgen straightened, “Wait, you’re getting your tattoo before we leave, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I’m waiting until they open and Zariath’s coming to make sure they get it right, but I’m just glad we’re doing it the way with having someone trace it over your skin.” Drooden nodded.

“It takes… what, a few minutes to get the regular one done? This might take an hour at the most, right?” He asked. Hargens nodded and continued to play with her food.

Sanga frowned, “Wait, you don’t do it with a needle?”

Drooden shook his head, “That’s… more dangerous. The capital has a class for training people with a channel to use it to give others tattoos and occasionally channels of their own.” Sanga nodded, suddenly envious. Breakfast quickly wrapped up and everyone went to get ready.

True to Gabrielle’s word, the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon as they reached tall, overreaching gates. Jamison knocked and someone appeared over the edge, “Hello?”

Jamison lifted a hand, “Goodbye!” The person disappeared and he lowered his hand.

Volgen sneered, “Nice job, Si-” She was cut off with a loud clunk, as the gates began to open outwards. She clamped her mouth shut and a woman stood in the center of the gateway.

“Jamison Carolingian Alabaster the Seventh, it’s been a while, hmm? Is Gabrielle with you?” There was a gentle confidence about her, but she was throwing it forward, it seemed.

The prince rolled his eyes, “Not this time. Some of us offered-”

She rolled her eyes, “I know that, dingus, I’m messing with you.” She looked at the others, “So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“All, I’d like you to meet the most well-kept secret of my sister and I. This is Leto Kimball, my sister’s girlfriend,” He introduced.

The group’s jaws’ fell and Hargens gaped a Jamison, “The Queen’s in a relationship?”

He nodded, “We’d have preferred to keep it a secret in case it got back to Mother. Leto’s…” He sighed through his teeth.

Leto rolled her eyes, “I’m from a slightly lower class and their mom’s old fashioned-”

“They’ve met Veneno,” Jamison said. Her eyebrows rose at his withered tone and she hummed.

“So, you really did. Are you and Gabby ok?” She asked. He nodded and waved everyone inside. Leto looked over everyone and hummed when she noticed the fresh tattoo that coated Hargen’s upper shoulder blades. Zariath had a similar pattern across his own, but it was more of a shaving and thin cuts that would result in a scarred pattern. Her eyes also caught the matching arm bands on Sanga and Ashivon and she raised an eyebrow. She looked at Jamison, “Are you letting them honeymoon here?”

He nodded, “Yes, but we also need to relax and figured why not.” Leto hummed and looked around. She noticed someone was missing and gave him a sharp look. Jamison nodded and Leto sighed. She waved them in and started giving them a tour.

“So I basically keep an eye over this place. There are four others who keep this place tidy and running, but I’m in charge of it. There are individual homes, which, I’m assuming…?” She looked at Jamison, who nodded. She nodded back, “Then I’m putting each person in their own. Does anyone need a cabin with two beds?” 

Instantly, Volgen and Drooden raised their hands. The mother pointed at him, “When it’s the two of us, that’d be weird.” Drooden nodded in agreement and Leto grinned.

“Family, huh?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she laughed, “I get it. I’ll put you two in Jamison and Gabrielle’s old cabin. Jamison, are you going to your parents’ old cabin?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Considering you just gave away my old cabin, I suppose I will.” Leto snickered and he reached over, shoving her face away. The group had been a little wary of this person, but relaxed when he teased her. Jamison clearly trusted this person and if he did, then they’d trust his judgement.

Leto continued, and pointed to a few stone tables and benches, “This is the meal area when it’s not raining. Breakfast is between sunrise and two hours after, lunch is from an hour before noon to an hour after, and dinner is about two hours before sundown to sundown, ok?” She pointed to the first cabin. “Family, over there. That’s Jamison and Gabrielle’s old cabin, so there might be some blackmail in there-”

“Please no-” Jamison protested, but Volgen was already booking it to the cabin. 

Drooden chuckled weakly, “I’ll try to keep her from destroying anything, but no promises.” Jamison covered his face and pointed to the cabin. Drooden grinned and followed his mother.

Leto giggled, “Jamison, you’re lucky you’re a blond. Grey hairs aren’t immediately noticeable.”

“Trust me, Doc was starting to check,” He sighed. Leto smiled and pointed to a different one.

“Big guy, you and your human are in that one. There are fresh sheets in the chest at the foot of the bed and if you do change them, leave the dirty ones in the box outside the door. We’ll get those at some point. Check the chest before you get into any activities in case you forgot something,” She said with a wink. Zariath nodded and Hargens dragged him off. He rolled his eyes, but followed her.

Leto looked at Sanga and Ashivon and cocked her head, “Are you two honeymooning as well?”

Sanga nodded as Ashivon cocked his head. The shorter of them sighed, “This is mostly a vacation for us.”

Leto raised an eyebrow, “A little unused to things?” Sanga nodded and fiddled with her fingers.

“It’s been-” She started, but Leto held up a hand.

“I don’t need to know. I leave the knowledge stuff to Gabby, but if you need me for anything, even if it’s to talk to the both of you or to help set a mood, whatever, there’s a small flap by the door. If you pull the top up, it shows red paint underneath and it lets me know you need something. I check them every two hours or so. Be sure to check your-”

Jamison rolled his eyes, “Ok, Leto, we get it, you take great care of this place. Let’s go.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he grumbled. “How have I managed to put up with you all these years?”

She snorted, “Um, I make your sister happy and you actually approve of me?” He rolled his eyes and waved her off. Leto rolled her eyes back and stalked off. 

The prince sighed and looked back at Sanga and Ashivon. “We’ve already had dinner, so I’d recommend just turning in for the night.” The couple nodded and they headed into their cabin. 

Ashivon opened the door and it was lit dimly by a thin, long  box that stretched along the tops of all the walls. There were small lights of all colors and they seemed to be… moving. Ashivon wrinkled his nose, but they just seemed to be glowworms. Sanga smiled at it, but looked around the rest of the room. It was simple, with a large bed in the center of the left wall, a bathroom on the far wall, next to a sliding door to the outside. There was a bedside table on each end and a large dresser for the room’s occupants. With a dark cream walls and dark wood on everything, it had a very… alluring feel to the look of it. Sanga took her and Ashivon’s bags as he went to the sliding door. He opened it and gasped as she put their bags by the dresser. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Come see this,” He breathed. Sanga blinked in confusion, but ducked under his arm. There was a steaming hot spring with a small stairway leading in, but the garden surrounding it was breathtaking. There were bushes of all kinds with flowers of all colors. Some glowed faintly in the low light, others whistled quietly as they bobbed on the gentle wind, and some were just ordinary flowers. There was a thick tree whose branches stretched over a corner of the garden, but it was curved and rather short, but still impressive.

All in all, it looked like a dream. Sanga and Ashivon stared at it and he got an interesting idea. He looked for any sign that said otherwise, but other than a ‘watch your step’ sign by the stairs, he saw no indication he couldn’t.  He picked up Sanga and she shrieked as he bolted for the hot springs.

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT,” She cried, clawing at his chest to try to get out of his grip. Ashivon paused and Sanga took a deep breath. She clamped her eyes shut. “C-Can we go in slowly?” She slowly opened her eyes and saw understanding in his eyes as he smiled. Ashivon nuzzled her head gently.

“Of course. Do you want to change into anything else? I don’t know if you want to get these clothes wet,” He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, “And you were ready to throw me in?”

Ashivon blinked, “Oh… Right…”

Sanga laughed and let her head fall back and she saw a sign by the door, “Oh, well, we couldn’t anyway. ‘Please no clothes or towels in the baths.’” She swallowed and he hummed. 

“We don’t have to do anything tonight, Sanga. We can just cuddle,” He purred.

Sanga paused, “Do you want to go in tonight?” 

He hummed, “Maybe, but if you just want to relax, you can have your own time. I’m fine, I don’t want to pressure you.” His tail swayed gently behind him and Sanga thought, still in his arms.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Let’s start things slow, ok? See where we go from there?” Ashivon nodded and kissed her forehead.

“Alright. Do you want you want to do this like we did back…?” He whispered. Sanga nodded and he took a step away from the edge. He put her down and headed inside. “I’ll wait until you get changed and let me know?” She nodded and waited until he was out of view to duck to the other side of the porch and change out of her clothes. She took a deep breathe as she stared at the water and walked in.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sanga woke up curling in Ashivon’s grip. His nose was buried in her hair and his hand traced patterns in her skin. She looked up at him and smiled, “Morning, Ashivon.” 

He looked at her and purred, “Good morning, Sanga.” He kissed her forehead.

She wrinkled her nose, “We need to brush our teeth.” 

Ashivon raised an eyebrow, “And I can smell better than you.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and began to pull out of his grip. Ashivon whined and pulled her closer, making her laugh.

“Ashivon! Let me go!” She giggled, pulling at his arms. 

He kissed the back of her shoulder, “Only because I love you.” He released her and watched as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. He winced as she took a moment to orient herself. He got up to follow her and they cleaned up.

They headed back into bed and cuddled for a little longer, just relaxing. Sanga swallowed, “That was… nice.”

Ashivon nodded, “It was.” He nuzzled her forehead, “I’m sorry if I hurt you last night.”

She shrugged, “I don’t think it was anything too serious. I mean, it was nice, but it wasn’t life changing.” She hesitated, “That came out wrong-”

He chuckled, “No, I know what you meant. I understand.” He purred and Sanga relaxed into his hold. 

A knock on the door snapped them out of their reverie and Sanga jumped, pulling the blankets to her chest, "Who is it?"

"The stork- no, idiots, it's Volgen!" She snarled.

She opened the door and Sanga tensed, "Wait, no don't-" Volgen stopped just in time and pieced together what happened.

"By the graces, you too?" She snarled and slammed the door closed, "Breakfast is ready, hurry up."

They shared a look and climbed out of bed. Getting dressed quickly as they could, they headed out. There was a small garden to the side with chatter and they followed it. A stone table and benches were in the center, and the group was there. Hargens was sitting next to Zariath and his arm was wrapped around her protectively. Volgen was sitting as far away from them as she could with one hand over her nose as she ate her fruit.

Drooden was looking unimpressed as he watched the group come together, "I am deeply disappointed in all of you."

Hargens laughed and threw a grape at him, "Shut up, Donut. Wait until you find yourself someone and you'll understand."

" _ I had nightmares last night _ ," Volgen screeched. 

"She kept me up all night playing cards to distract herself from you four!" Drooden yelled.

"And the worst part is, he kicked my butt at forty-sevens!" Volgen shouted, pointing at Drooden. "Do you know how long I've been playing forty-sevens?! Since before you were born!"

Hargens winced, "Sorry, Vols."

Zariath hummed, "I also apologize." He nuzzled the back of Hargens' neck, making her squeal. 

"You're gross," Volgen hissed. She looked to the other couple, "So, I know these two did, but you two used protection, right?" They froze and Sanga went wide-eyed.

Hargens paled, "Sanga, that's a bad idea."

She frowned, "We didn't know we had any. Did you tell Ashivon that pregnancy was rare with human women too?"

Zariath pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, well, yes. It's not what we meant. We meant it's rare for the children to be born. The problem is that miscarriages happen often and when it's not that, carrying the baby to term is incredibly dangerous for the mother." Sanga paled and took a seat. Ashivon frowned in confusion and took a seat beside her.

"What does that mean?" He asked nervously. He hadn't seen Sanga look that pale in a while.

Sanga swallowed, "It means that if I did get pregnant, I might not even..." She covered her mouth and her other hand went to her stomach.

Hargens smiled uncertainly, "Hey, it hasn't come to that yet, but if it does, we're all here for you." Sanga nodded and leaned on Ashivon. He pulled her into his arms.

He looked up, "What is pregnancy?"

Volgen facepalmed, “You’re an idiot.”


	81. Plans and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn something about Leto and Ashivon and Sanga talk about their future with Jamison and Gabrielle. Plans are made.

 

The next several days were spent relaxing, cuddling, and more careful... activities. Volgen had been exaggerating slightly about the sound, Ashivon found, but that didn't mean there were night Sanga had to hum to cover the sound. He'd always melt into her. There were the two days everyone got rained in. There was little interaction between the cabins, but Leto made sure there was food at the assigned mealtimes. Ashivon and Sanga took these times to indulge a bit. They fed each other, even if more often that not it dissolved into giggles, and they got into food fights. It wasn't anything more than throwing peas or grapes, but the point was still there.

There were also times when they just cuddled or kissed for long periods of time. Yes, they had spent a great deal of time together, but they had always been surrounded by others and now were more than allowed to spend hours just wrapped in each other. On the rainy days, they napped and Sanga found out that Ashivon snored quietly, or he'd cuddle her close and sigh happily. Ashivon also found out Sanga mumbled in her sleep if not exhausted. The funniest so far was, "Nooo, I don't know any fish named Dave... You have the wrong llama..." It had taken all of his willpower not to burst out laughing. He managed to hold a few conversations with her that made no sense, but were absolutely worth it.

The days they weren't cuddling, they had real talks. They sat on the bed and talked about their future. They agreed they'd need Jamison's input, but they agreed that they'd probably stay in the capital, as they probably had the largest amount of resources for Ashivon and Sanga would train the platoon stationed in the capital. Seeing as the platoons rotated every few months, it would give her a new group of people to teach every six months. There was also talk about where they'd live. Again, they'd have to talk to Jamison, but if at all possible, they'd try to get a house of their own. They knew nothing of how they'd manage, but hopefully they'd be given a crash course. Another thing they had a serious talk about was children. 

The two knew that there was a chance Sanga could have gotten pregnant from their activities almost a week ago, but if she didn't, children probably weren't in their best interest at the moment. They barely had any idea how to take care of themselves past basic needs, let alone a child. If they could focus on their wishes, then all the better.

After seven days, the group decided they'd been there more than long enough. Jamison was stuffing papers into his bag, grumbling about all the paperwork he had let pile up. Hargens and Zariath were still holding hands, and they looked close as ever, but there was a quiet exhaustion about them, as if they got tired of being cooped together with no one else for a while. Drooden and Volgen were the same, but they were laughing and joking and seemed to have gotten closer over the past few days.

Leto went around and offered hugs and handshakes. She tapped Jamison on the forehead when she got to him, "Hey, tell Gabby to come up soon. I haven't seen her in a while."

He sighed, "Unless you scared off another one, you have an apprentice who knows how to run the place, right?"

She hummed and shrugged, "Yeah, but she doesn't know everything yet-"

"OI! I GOT IT! GO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, DUMBASS!" Someone called from a distance away and Jamison pointed at the voice over his shoulder.

"They agree. You're coming with. Your old stuff is still at the palace," He said.

Leto rolled her eyes, "Fine. Do I have to go in the back entrance again?"

Jamison shook his head, "The cat got sent to the cage. I'd still talk to Gabby about letting the rest of the capital know that you two have been secretly dating." She nodded and without a pack, headed to the gates. 

The journey to the capital was still long, but there was a different energy about it. Leto was joking with Jamison and his odd, quipped answers led the group to believe that he was secretly telling her what had happened. When he said that 'they were travelling with something that was stolen', Leto stumbled and looked at Ashivon in shock. He blinked in confusion, but he shrugged it off. 

When the castle was in view, Leto squealed and bolted. Drooden raised his hand, "Wait-"

"Let her go. Leto grew up in this city. She knows every backalley there is. I can't count the number of times she dragged me and Gabrielle out to go exploring," Jamison said. They watched Leto head to a slightly different entrance than the main one, but no one went after her. Back in the city, they were assaulted by the loud noises again. Ashivon and Volgen pinned their ears back, but they kept going. To most of the group's mild surprise, Leto was sitting in front of the castle gates. They were open, as it was early in the day, but the gate guards straightened when they saw Jamison.

Leto grinned, "About time, Jay." She stood and headed into the castle. The prince rolled his eyes and headed in after her, with the rest of the group at his heels.They walked in and Leto led the way into the courts. She opened the door without waiting for Jamison and marched in. Without prompting, she knelt before the courts.

The group managed to catch up just as the court went quiet. Gabrielle was off her platform and heading towards Leto. She stood over Leto and held out a hand. Leto looked up and took the hand. Gabrielle pulled her in, grinning in their ear, “Only I can make you kneel.”

Leto laughed at words that were clearly heard by the rest of the court, “Only you, Gabby.” The queen chuckled before pulling her in for a kiss. The group blinked owlishly as the courts fell absolutely silent. The kiss went on, and then finally pulled away. 

Gabrielle turned to face the courts, “May I present Leto Kimball, my wife!” The courts were silent and Jamison frowned.

“Wait, when did this happen?” He asked.

The two women looked over their shoulders and stuck their tongues out. Gabrielle grinned, “I don’t tell you everything.”

Jamison blinked long and looked at Leto, “ _ I introduced you as my sister’s girlfriend, why didn’t you correct me? _ ”

“If Gabrielle didn’t tell you, I wasn’t going to either,” She shrugged. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Now I remember why I approve of you.” Leto chuckled and kissed Gabrielle’s cheek. 

Gabrielle was a little nervous as she looked over the court. People were whispering and she shrunk back slightly. She looked around for any kind of support and she swallowed nervously.

A hand landed on her shoulder, “I wish you the best of luck, Gabrielle.” He looked at the court and glowered over his sister’s shoulder, “Presenting Queen Gabrielle and Queen Leto, rulers of Fenry!” He looked around angrily.

Claps broke out around the crowds in the bleachers and there was a standing ovation. Gabrielle relaxed slightly and the two women smiled at Jamison. He lowered his head a little bit so he could whisper in their ears, “A court that’s turned its back on you after all you’ve done, little sister, isn’t a court you want to have.” He straightened, “I’ll be having a talk with some court-goers to see what happened.”

She nodded, but a nearby Intseh cocked his head, “My Queen Gabrielle, we have seen you grow since you have been a baby, and do you not trust us? Why is the motto of Fenry?”

Gabrielle gasped in realization,  “We are one family, one blood... Together we are one, divided we are not…”

“Do you not trust us?” He asked, watching her evenly.

Gabrielle bowed her head, “I… was nervous about this getting back to my mother.”

He smiled sadly, “We have deposed your mother once, we would have done it again.” He raised a fist, “We are one family, one blood! Together we are one, divided we are not!” The chat picked up and Gabrielle and Leto shared a look of awed gratefulness and they pulled each other in for a hug.

Hargens linked her fingers with Zariath and Ashivon did the same with Sanga. Each couple smiled at each other. Maybe everything would be fine.

* * *

 

Ashivon and Sanga sat in front of Jamison and Gabrielle nervously as they sat in the war room. The prince hummed, “You wanted to talk with us?’

They shared a look once more and Ashivon nodded, “We wanted to talk about our options.”

“About the future?” Gabrielle asked, sitting forward.

Sanga nodded, “We talked while out at the cabins and we wanted to know what we could do. We wanted to know if we could maybe get a home with the capital? Perseus Platoon’s taking great care of us, but the Capital probably has more texts and I think that having a different group every six months would be best for everyone. We don’t know anything about-”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll take care of that. Something nice about working with the government is that taxes are taken out, pay is handed out by very specific banks, so you can go get some from there, and we can have someone help you see how to pay rent, but we’ll probably help you buy a home, and how to shop and basic life… outside Divinity and travelling,” Jamison offered.

Ashivon relaxed, “Thank you. And we also wanted to know when we’d settle into studies and maybe a home?” 

Gabrielle smiled, “Actually, Ashivon, Sanga, we’d like you to meet someone.” She looked into a small alcove and smiled, “Teacher Pallas?”

A short old woman emerged from a hallway with a book, “Is this little genius here?” Her dark eyes glittered as she smiled at Ashivon and Sanga. She walked over and stuck her hand out to Ashivon.

He stiffened and stared at it before looking up at her. She gestured that it was ok for him to take her hand and he relaxed, shaking it. “H-Hi…?”

“Hello, little mouse,” She jested, pulling her hand back. Her pale skin contrasted her hair and she grinned, “We start lessons at lunch. They end before dinner. If you no finish your work, you stay until it done, yes?”

Ashivon stared, “Um-”

“Say no! Say no!” Gabrielle cried, slamming her hand down on the table of the war room.

Pallas rolled her eyes, “I let you go few hours after dinner. You got food.” She looked back at Ashivon. “You will learn and you will be ok, little mouse.”

Ashivon nodded and took her hand, “It’s nice to meet you…?” He cocked his head.

She grinned widely, showing off several missing teeth, “I am Teacher Pallas. I am from land far south. Language is stupid.”

Sanga smiled as she elbowed Ashivon gently, “Hey, you’re still good at learning languages, right?”

“Hmmm?” Pallas hummed curiously. “Maybe I teach you some Karshanzi?”

Ashivon nodded, “I can try?” They smiled at each other and Pallas pulled away.

She looked at the royal siblings, “Why are you hiding little mouse from me? He smart. He nice. You two are little barzika.” Jamison rolled his eyes and Gabrielle snorted quietly. Pallas looked back to Sanga. “You are little mouse’s big mouse?”

Sanga threw her head back in laughter, “Maybe? I’m smaller than him?”

Pallas shook her head and tapped Sanga’s head as it came back forward, “No, you are big mouse. You have big personality. You loud. You are big mouse. Now… Maybe not mouse… No, you are a wolf. You are wild, you are passion. Little mouse is observant and wise, but together, you two rule world.”  

Gabrielle frowned, “You used to say that about me and Jamison.

Pallas looked at Gabrielle and scoffed, “To you? I lie.” Sanga and Ashivon laughed at the look of disbelief on the siblings’ faces. Pallas chuckled, “I joke. But you rule Fenry, and Fenry is your world, yes?” She smiled knowingly and Gabrielle paused.

“Yes,” She sighed, letting her head fall on the table. 

Jamison sighed, “Sanga, as for your lessons, would you like to run by a similar schedule? You’d be able to spend most of the day together.”

“If you finish lesson quick, if you are smart as I know you are, you can visit your wife as she trains,” Pallas offered. Ashivon shared a look with Sanga and she nodded.

They looked at the siblings, “When do we start?”

Gabrielle looked at a calendar across the room, “Tomorrow’s Wednesday? How about you start tomorrow and you each work on the weekdays and on Saturday and Sunday, we can give you an advancement and get you a home and take you shopping, but you still have to keep up your hours for obvious reasons.”

Sanga nodded and she laced her fingers with Ashivon, smiling at him happily, “It’s all coming together.”

“It is,” He grinned back, moving so their foreheads were together. 

“No matter what.”

“No matter what,” Sanga swore.


	82. Double the Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic description of how Sanga and Ashivon go about their lives now. Perseus is getting ready to leave and Hargens learns something concerning. She's not about to leave without being sure her friends know what it is.

Ashivon shifted nervously in the classroom Pallas had showed him yesterday, twirling his wax tablet in his hand. Sanga had long since changed into her training outfit and had kissed him good luck. HE had smiled, but now that he was alone, he was getting shifty out of nervousness. W-Was he in the wrong room? Was he here early? Was he-

"Stop being nervous, you will look old. Old looks good on no one," A thick accent hummed as the good opened. Ashivon jumped, but he took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.

He sighed, "Sorry, I thought-"

"It does not matter. Save sorry's for when you do something bad. Bad actions make you feel bad. Bad is not good," Pallas stated as she walked to the front. It was a decent sized room, enough for a small meeting place, but it had several boards on the walls. "What do you know?"

Ashivon blinked, "I know how to write, add, subtract, multiplication, and division."

She nodded, "What is twenty-two divided by seven?" She peered at him, waiting for something.

Ashivon smiled. He knew this. "It's an infinite number."

"Correct, but wrong," She hummed. Ashivon fell and she smiled, "You know answer, but you do not assume in here. You know nothing. The more you learn, you only learn how much you no know, yes?"

Ashivon paused and thought. He knew it made sense and understood it was true. He nodded, "Yes."

She grinned, "You smart, little mouse. You will learn." She picked up a piece of chalk, "I will teach you how to find missing numbers. We know four plus six is ten, yes? What if we no know four? We know something plus six is ten. What do you do?" She turned and waited.

Ashivon thought, "We... subtract six from ten?"

Pallas nodded, "Yes, good. Now, things get hard. We put in multiplication." She scrawled 2x?+6=10 on the board and turned around. "What you do, little mouse?"

"We subtract six from ten and..." He paused, working on his tablet. He ended with 2x?=4 and narrowed his eyes. If each side had two... His eyes widened and he looked up, "We divide by two on both sides?"

She hummed, "Why you nervous, little mouse? Be sure of yourself when you answer. There are stupid people and stupid answers, but not in learning. We correct wrong answers. We do not scold them. This is not politics." Ashivon smiled and he nodded.

"We divide each side by two. The answer is two?" He caught himself and straightened, "The answer is two, Teacher Pallas."

Pallas grinned, "Correct! You are learning, little mouse." She went back to the board and continued her lesson.

* * *

Sanga looked over the group, "Who was here for the earlier lesson before I went on the best and worst vacation ever?" The crowd quieted and a few people raised their hands. Sanga nodded, "Good, come on up. I want to see what you remember."

Her class was about 50 people, with a mix of Intseh and humans. The Platoons were returning to the capital to get back together and their regiments could be placed in different outposts. Currently, it was the Achilles platoon she was working with.

Three people walked forward and Sanga nodded, "I remember you three. Names?"

The human woman saluted her stiffly, "Francis Uritza." 

The tall human next to her grinned, his bright green eyes sparkling, "I'm Cameron Kashew."

The Intseh, rather short, barely taller than Cameron, nodded, "Ehrevon Richetseh." 

"Sanga," She said. She sighed and looked at Francis, "Please don't salute me again. I may be your teacher, but I'm here to help you."

Ehrevon chuckled weakly, "I remember what you did to Magnus. Where is he?"

Sanga frowned, "Wait, is he in this platoon?"

Francis nodded, "He is. I swore I saw him earlier."

Sanga frowned, "Then he'll regret it if he doesn't show up." She sighed and clapped her hands, "Alright, let me see your stances." The three of them fell into stance and Sanga hummed. "Francis, nice weight distribution, but your arms are too low. Cameron, I can tell you've been practicing. Ehrevon, I know you have a tail to balance you, but you're going to get swept off your feet if you don't stop leaning so far forward." They corrected themselves and Sanga nodded. "Good. Keep practicing switching back and forth between regular stances and this one. If you see anyone having trouble, go ahead and talk to them.

"Thanks, Teach," Cameron grinned. Sanga chuckled and rolled her eyes and went to face the crowd.

"Ok, I want three rows. Make them as even as you can and I want about seven feet of space between everyone," She called. "Today, we're going over stances. If I see any weak stances, I'm knocking you over, understood?" There was silence and Sanga groaned, "Ok, seriously? Do I have to get Hargens to come make a chant? Just say 'Yes' or 'Understood'. Again, am I understood?"

This time there was a resounding 'Yes' across the courtyard. Sanga grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Dinner came and Sanga stretched as she dismissed everyone. Arms wrapped around her waist and she screamed, thrashing. Her blood had been pumping and the sudden touch scared her. The arms instantly retreated and Sanga whirled, falling into a fighting stance. She only saw Ashivon kneeling a few feet away, his hands raised, "Hey, Sanga, it's just me, ok?" Sanga relaxed and flopped over.

"Holy- Ashivon, you scared me." She walked forward and Ashivon stood so he could pull her in for a hug. "How long have you been waiting?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Long enough to see you threaten to flip the person who back-talked you."

She chuckled, "Then you got out really early, that was about an hour ago." She looked up, into his eyes, "I'm sweaty, Ashivon."

His eyes crinkled as he grinned, "I know, but I don't care." Sanga giggled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. 

There were some wolf-whistles behind them and they turned to see the culprits. It was some of her students and Sanga rolled her eyes, "Is there anything you need, or can I have a few minutes with my husband?"

"Get some, Teach!" The group called before bolting. Sanga rolled her eyes again and looked back to Ashivon.

The man chuckled, "I don't think Teacher Pallas would appreciate it if I called her that." He intertwined their hands and they started to walk to the mess hall.

Sanga smiled, "Is she still calling you little mouse?" 

"She is. She's... odd, but I think she's great," Ashivon said.

"That's great, Ash. What'd you learn today?" She asked.

He lit up, "I learned how to find missing number and about having experiments and what are different parts of a story, it was great! Teacher Pallas said I'm going to learn how to tell is some numbers are divisible by others tomorrow!" Sanga smiled, listening to him talk. It had been a while since she heard him talk this avidly about a topic and she was happy to hear his voice light up and to hear the pure joy in his tone.

* * *

They fell into a quick routine. They'd wake up, have breakfast, talk with their friends or any students who came to talk with Sanga, and Sanga would walk Ashivon to his class. They'd kiss goodbye, and they'd go to their lessons. Ashivon usually finished early and came to watch Sanga teach. There came to be a running joke in the class that when Ashivon showed up, someone would shout, "Teach, your man's here!" It eventually morphed when Sanga was jokingly called Mom during a lesson once. She took it in stride and soon, she wasn't 'Teach' anymore, she was 'Mom' and Ashivon's arrival called turned into "Mom, Dad's here!"

Ashivon and Sanga were also settling into their house. They didn't own much, but when Sanga's class heard, they volunteered stuff. Suddenly, their house was full of paintings and knick knacks and their house looked  _lived in_. A few intseh students also volunteered an old pile mat they and their platoon didn't use anymore and cleaned it up. It was in the couple's living room, but they preferred to stay in the bedroom, cuddling. The house was basic, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a laundry room to scrub out the dirt stains that Sanga got more often than not. Their pantry was stocked, as Sanga had learned how to working in a kitchen when she was younger and was slowly teaching Ashivon the basics to cooking.

They got comfortable in this pacing and it continued for almost two weeks when Sanga began to panic slightly. She missed her period. Ashivon noticed her panic, but Sanga assured him she was probably still stressed from the new change and her new exercise regiment or the fact that she had been late last time, she was still slightly worried. Ashivon reassured her she was probably fine and they just go about their daily lives. 

It didn't help that Gabrielle announced the return of platoons to their stations and they'd be resuming their schedule as if the two month pause hadn't happened. Perseus Platoon had to say goodbye to Sanga and Ashivon, but they'd swore they'd stay in touch. They'd  probably see them around, as Jamison was still the crown prince and he and Zariath were the heads of the Platoon, and escorts weren't uncommon to the Capital.

Hargens hugged Sanga tight, "Hey, stay safe, ok? Don't be afraid to write us, ok?" Sanga nodded as tears appeared in her eyes and clung to Hargens.

"Thank you for everything, Ray. You've been a sister to me," Sanga whispered. Hargens chuckled weakly and pulled away.

Their hands stayed together, "Same, but seriously, be careful, ok? You remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?"

Sanga hesitated, "I, um, I'm late..." Her whisper made Hargens' eyes go wide and she leaned in.

"Have you talked to Ashivon?" She hissed, peeking at the Ashivon and Zariath talking.

She nodded, "It could be just exercise and stress from _that_ thing. I still get nightmares."

Hargens shook her head and dragged her over to the guys, "No, you need to know. Ashivon wouldn't know the smell." She stopped in front of Zariath, "Zeze, does Kehrave still work in the med bay?"

He hummed, "I think so, why?"

Hargens hesitated, "Can I tell him?" She looked at Sanga patiently.

Sanga shrunk, "I-I guess?" Hargens nodded and she looked at Zariath.

"Sanga needs a sharp nose and blind eyes," She said ambiguously. Zariath stiffened and he pursed his lips. Hargens narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't tell me they're gone?"

He sighed, "I can't remember, but anyone there could say it. But remember, if they work for the government, they have to report it to a superior, and that's the Queen."

Hargens growled, "Shit. She... I don't know what her reaction would be..."

Sanga pulled her hand back, "I think I'll be fine-"

Zariath bared his teeth, "Sanga, if it is what Rayshal thinks it is, you aren't eating nearly enough." Ashivon tensed and stepped between them.

"Calm down, Zariath. We'll handle it-" He defended.

Zariath took a step forward, "You have no idea what's going on. Sanga could end up doing serious damage to herself and others."

Drooden walked over, "What's going on-"

"Fine, I'll go, but I have lessons in two hours," Sanga said. Hargens nodded.

"Alright, I'll go with you if you want. Do you want Ashivon to come too?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Sanga swallowed and nodded, "Fine. Ashivon... Do you want to come?"

He nodded and laced their fingers together, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let you deal with this alone." Sanga smiled nervously, but she was cut off as Hargens grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to... Graces know where.

* * *

Sanga sat nervously in front of a short intseh. They were maybe in their 30's from the look of things, but her eyes were hazed over as she crouched a small distance away, "What are you here for?"

She swallowed and Hargens clasped her hand over the nervous woman's, "She's late and a little worried. I know this is something you do, so..."

The doctor hummed and came a little closer, "I'm going to sniff your stomach, if that's ok? Could you lift your shirt up a little bit?" Sanga was tense, but she did as she asked. The doctor nodded and leaned a little closer, sniffing gently. "What was your last bleeding?" She pulled away and Sanga lowered her shirt.

"About four and a half weeks ago? There was a little bit, but it’ll happen a little sometimes,” Sanga said. 

The doctor hummed, “Have you noticed any other symptoms?”

”I’ve been a little sore and had a few headaches, but I figured it was work,” She said. The doctor nodded, but paused.

”You said about a month ago, right?” She asked. Sanga made a sound of agreement and the doctor frowned, “Can I bring in another doctor? I have a suspicion, but they could confirm it.”

Sanga shared a look with Ashivon. He shrugged, “This is you, Sanga. I’m here for support.”

She swallowed, “Do what you need to.” The doctor nodded and left the room quickly. Sanga griped Ashivon’s hand and he purred in reassurance. Sanga relaxed slightly and she smiled, “Thanks, Ashivon.”

”I’m here, Sanga,” He whispered. The door open, starling everyone.

The blind doctor walked in with a human behind them. The new woman smiled, “Hello, hon, Kehrave says you have something you want me to look at?”

Sanga swallowed, “I-I guess?” She looked confused and the human doctor sighed.

”Alright, I’m going to have to touch your stomach, alright, hon?” Sanga nodded and the doctor smiled and patted a padded bench to the side, “If you want to hop up here? Do your partners want to stand by?”

The three froze and Hargens laughed, “I’m just a friend, these two are married. My own husband would be peeved.” The doctor laughed and winked. Suddenly, Sanga and Ashivon realized she knew they weren’t all married, but she was just trying to get them to relax.

Sanga chuckled and got up, Ashivon trailing behind her. She laid on the bed, pulling up her over-shirt. With her training outfit on underneath, her stomach was open. The doctor rubbed her hands together as if to warn them up, but frowned. She rubbed them harder, and sighed. She looked up and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, performance issues.” She snapped her fingers and her hands and tattoo flickered before glowing. Sanga laughed at the party trick, not tending when the doctor put her lit-up hands on her stomach. Her eyes closed in concentration and she hummed. “Kehrave, I think you’re right. Can I tell them?”

Her coworker sighed and nodded, “Just don’t scare them.” Her friend stuck out her tongue and the doctor turned back to Sanga and Ashivon.

”So I have a conclusion. You’re not pregnant with a kid,” She stated.

Sanga sat up with a blank look, Ashivon hummed curiously, waiting and Hargens didn’t look amused. Sanga sighed, “What is it?”

The doctor frowned in confusion, “What?”

Sanga sighed, “We have a friend who does this. They’ll say something but twist it around so the first statement is true. We’re used to this. What. Is. It.”

The doctor sighed in exaggerated exasperation, “Fine. Your husband might want to sit down.” Sanga and Ashivon shared a nervous look.

”Why?” He asked tensely.

The blind doctor grumbled, “We don’t want to have to drag out out. Please sit down.” Sanga nodded and Ashivon sat on the bench with her.

The human doctor smiled, “You’re not pregnant with _a_ kid, you’re pregnant with _two_!”

Sanga and Ashivon froze, but it was Hargens who fainted.

The human doctor sighed, “Not again.”

Sanga chuckled weakly and looked at Ashivon, “So, do you want to tell your parents, or do you want me to write that letter?” Ashivon gulped. His parents were going to kill him.


	83. Surprise Visit

Pallas frowned as she walked into her classroom and saw Ashivon pacing back and forth, not sitting like he normally was. She grumbled, "Why you upset, little mouse? I have not seen you ever pace like this. There is no one who would dare bully a little mouse like you." Her hands clenched behind her, but they flashed red faintly.

Ashivon shook his head, "N-No, I just found out Sanga's pregnant w-with twins."

Pallas blinked, "You did no know?" Ashivon's head snapped at her and he marched up in desperation.

"You knew?" He asked in panic. He ran his hand through his hair, "I-I don't know-"

Pallas frowned, "How scared is big mouse?"

Ashivon swallowed, "S-She's... I don't know. She wanted to make sure I was ok and I'm too shocked to-"

His teacher marched up to him and glowered at him, "You are stupid. You think to panic, but so does she, little mouse. She is the one carrying your children, your blood. Do you want to be here?"

"Yes, but-" He sputtered.

Pallas growled bitterly, "Wrong."

Ashivon frowned, "I wasn't finished. I want to be there with her too, but she said that she would just carry me back here if I tried to follow her." Pallas hummed and chuckled lightly.

"What have you learned today?" She asked, peering up at him.

Ashivon paused, "I'm an idiot?"

"You know that long ago, little mouse," Pallas stated, shaking her head. "You learn something else today." Ashivon swallowed and thought hard. He ran through what he learned in the class and Pallas scoffed. "If you are worried about your wife, little mouse, don't show up that day. You are smart. You learn two days of lessons in one day. It can be caught, not big mouse if she needs you, little mouse." She shooed him out of the classroom and barely before she could blink, Ashivon was gone.

* * *

Sanga stood on shaky knees and sighed, sitting on the ground. Ehrevon stiffened, "Mom?" 

She laughed at the pure absurdity of the situation, "I'm fine, I just got some shocking news."

"Is it bad?" Cameron asked, elbowing his way to the front. Ehrevon wrinkled their nose at him, but said nothing as he walked up to Sanga. She pat the spot next to her.

"I think I'm going to have to be a little more careful, but I don't think the news is bad, just... surprising," Sanga smiled, drawing shapes into the dirt.

Francis came over and loomed over Cameron, "What is the news, Ma'am?"

Sanga chuckled, "Apparently, I'm-"

"Sanga!" Someone called and Sanga turned around in surprise. She barely managed to see Ashivon barreling towards her.

She frowned in confusion, "Ashivon?" He grunted as he threw himself into a slide and managed to stop next to her. His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tightly. Sanga laughed in confusion, "Did Pallas-"

"She let me out early, I-I'm sorry," Ashivon muttered, hugging her tighter. 

Sanga laughed again and pulled away slightly, "A-Ashivon, I'm fine! Were you that worried about me?" Ashivon raised an eyebrow and she huffed, "Good point. But seriously, I'm fine. I was just about to tell the kids." Ashivon blinked owlishly until he realized she meant Achilles Platoon and not their actual children. Sanga caught the look and howled in laughter.

She wasn't the only one to catch the look and Cameron frowned in confusion, "Dad, Sanga's called us that before, you know she meant us!"

Francis narrowed her eyes, "Unless there are other children?"

Ehrevon caught onto the implication and laughed, but they paused when they realized neither Sanga nor Ashivon was laughing. They froze, "Wait, Sanga, are you-" She nodded and Cameron screamed in joy.

"They're having kids!" He laughed, rocking onto his back. Francis rolled her eyes and sat on his chest cross-legged. He wheezed, but he kept laughing.

Sanga smiled and leaned on Ashivon, "So... yeah. I'm pregnant. Ash, do you want to tell them the other news?"

Francis raised a sharp eyebrow, "There's more?"

Ashivon nodded and played with Sanga's fingers, "She's, um... There's going to be twins."

Ehrevon frowned, "Sanga, are you going to be ok? There's some serious health risks-"

"SANGA NONAME!" Someone roared behind them. They turned to see Gabrielle marching towards them angrily and Ashivon shifted between them quickly. The Queen glowered at him, but he didn't move. He had seen more murderous looks and they both knew it. "You find out you're  _pregnant_ , with  _twins_ , nonetheless, and you're coming to teach a fighting class?! Are you insane?" She stopped in front of them and Ashivon leaned to keep himself between Sanga and Gabrielle. She huffed and clenched her fists, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Sanga sighed, "In complete honesty? No, but know this." She looked up and stared into Gabrielle's eyes, "I'm not going to do  _anything_ that would put them in danger."

Gabrielle searched her face and relaxed, "Acknowledged. I want updates. You're still heroes, Sanga, Ashivon. I want to make sure you're taken care of." She paused and looked at Ashivon, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He hesitated, now that her temper had simmered and was focused more on him, "T-Teacher Pallas said that i-if I was nervous about Sanga, I didn't have to s-show up?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, "If I were her, what would I say about your answer?"

He swallowed, "Why you so nervous, little mouse? There are no unsure answers." The Queen and Sanga snickered.

"Good me, little mouse. How is your wife?" Someone asked behind Gabrielle. The Queen took a deep breath and sighed long through her nose.

"Teacher Pallas, I didn't know you were behind me," She said. Pallas chuckled and peeked out and Sanga smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting Ashivon out. I don't think I had seen him run that fast in about a month," She said.

Cameron lifted his head, "Wait, what happened? That was before we met you!" 

Sanga hummed and Ashivon lowered his head, "Yeah, that... sounds about right."

Gabrielle sighed and began to walk away. She looked over her shoulder, "Remember, keep me updated, you two .Ashivon, please don't take too many off days. It took a lot to get Teacher Pallas out of retirement for you."

"Because you are little terror, little bear. Little mouse is joy to teach. He want to learn, not like you and your brother," The woman huffed. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and headed into the castle.

Pallas hummed and looked at the group, "Treat these two good. They are good people. Little mouse is smart. Big mouse can ruin your life. Count on it." She grinned and began to hum a quiet tune and walked away.

Sanga stared after her and laughed, leaning on Ashivon once more, "Ashivon, your teacher is amazing."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, "I know, big mouse." Sanga chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait, Sanga, you're big mouse? I thought Ashivon was..." Ehrevon said.

Ashivon shared a look with Sanga and she hummed. She looked at her student, "He can still ruin your life, but he don't ruin it for long. I tend to drag it out, but Ashivon's smarter than me."

"No I'm not-" He protested, but Sanga narrowed her eyes.

"Ashivon, you're smarter than me, ok? You learn so much faster than me," She stated. She squirmed, "I... I think I'm ready to start teaching. Ashivon, do you want to run the usual?" She couldn't squeeze out of Ashivon's grip as he picked her up.

He looked at the class he came to know well, "Who wants to see it?" The were several cheers, but they were in a small minority. He hummed and looked at Sanga, "We had a giant shock, Sanga. Maybe taking today off would be good.

She grumbled, "But-"

"Go home," Francis huffed. Sanga looked at her in shock. The stoic woman was blank-faced as ever, "It's friday, you just found out you're going to have a rough pregonan-"

"Pregonan!" Cameron laughed, still under her. Francis grumbled and dug a hip-bone deeper into his chest. He winced, but laughed again, "Gregnant!"

"Perganent!" Someone else called.

"Pregante!"

"Pregnart?"

Sanga shook her head, "Class dismissed! See you all next week!" They cheered and vacated, leaving only Sanga and Ashivon in the training area. Sanga sighed, "But seriously, Ashivon, I'm going to be fine, ok? If it gets too much, I promise to take a seat for a while and my class is with me, remember?"

Ashivon nodded and purred quietly, "I know, but I still get worried." Sanga smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up slightly and they shared a gentle kiss.

* * *

Ashivon winced as he gave his letter to the postmaster. They assured him they'd get it to the destination safely, but they seemed mildly confused when he said, "No stress if it gets lost. Or damaged. Or burned. Or-" The person behind him cleared their throat and he left the line. He joked with Sanga that he only had a few more days to live. She was amused, but also worried. She knew how...  _they_ got. They could only wait two weeks, but even then, the wait was awful. Sanga had gotten back into training, and everyone was extra careful when she was around. Ashivon still went to all his classes, but when Pallas dismissed him for the day, he always ran. 

Sanga was also starting to show a little bit and it was driving Ashivon wild. He constantly ran his hands over it in the morning, pressing gently kisses to it and whispering nonsense. He honestly looked incredibly cute doing it, but then... the symptoms started. She'd constantly have to get up to pee, constantly have to get up to vomit, constantly have weird food preferences and hatred. Ashivon was still an incredibly light sleeper, probably always would be, but he knew Sanga in his subconscious mind, so he let her go without a problem. He'd listen carefully for what it was and if he heard vomiting, he'd get up to get her some water and a small snack. He'd also taken on slightly more cooking and Sanga both appreciated it and dreaded certain meals. He couldn't be trusted with cooking certain foods, but he could cut up a mean salad.

She also found she couldn't stand carrots at the time being and it annoyed her, and she had started to crave tomatoes and fish. Ashivon wouldn't dare cook the meat out of fear of under-cooking it, so they'd resolved that a few students would come over to cook and they'd get to cook something and enjoy a meal in a more homely setting. It also allowed Sanga the chance to talk to them in a more relaxed manner. They still jokingly called her and Ashivon Mom and Dad, but those were more of their professional nicknames.

There finally came the day that Ashivon was running back to Sanga, but he was slammed against a wall. This was an issue in the sole purpose that Sanga and Ashivon had been very careful not to let anyone fight him. He hadn't even fought in front of the group. So when he got slammed into a wall, a hand pinning his horn back, he immediately kicked out and crouched in preparation for another attack. 

The person he kicked off rolled slightly, but someone caught them, "Ashivon!"

He swallowed nervously when he saw that he had kicked his mother away and Ashach was helping the enraged Heravon up. "M-Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You went and got her  _pregnant_? Do you have  _any_ idea how stupid that is?! And  _twins_?" Heravon hissed, rising completely. She snarled angrily, "Sanga-"

"I'll be  _fine_ , Mom. I told you," Sanga hissed, heading over to Ashivon. She laced their fingers together. "We'll get through it, we usually have-"

Heravon shook her head, "About a third of the stories I've heard, and I've heard a  _lot_ of these kinds of stories, someone ends up dying. Either it's you and Ashivon has to raise them on his own, or one of the kits and you and Ashivon have to remember what you could have had, or both and Ashivon is stuck with no one. But I want you to remember this." Heravon took a deep breath and Ashach squeezed her hand.

"Hey, I think they've been given this lecture before. We've talked about this, Heravon," He purred quietly.

She sighed, "I know, Ashva, I know..." She curled into him and sighed happily.

Ashach smiled, "Alright." He looked at his son and daughter-in-law, "We came down to make sure you two were taking care of yourselves. The next transition is next month and your friends are going to move."

The couple nodded. "That's nice, but I think I'm going to miss these oddballs," Sanga mused. There were several cheers and the small family grinned at the show of support. 

"Have you two though about getting furniture or names yet?" Heravon asked.

Sanga paused, "I... have, but I'd rather hold off, just in case..." Her hand settled on her stomach and Ashivon stared.

"You don't have to go through this alone Sanga, you could have told me," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and leaned into him.

"I... I know, Ashivon. Do you want to talk about it when we get home?" Sanga asked. He nodded and Sanga sighed. "Alright. I have to finish up class. This won't take too long," She said, pulling away, but still held onto his hand. She looked over her class, "Without hitting certain limits, there's not much more I can teach you. I've taught you how to hit, dodge, take a hit, and a how to take someone down. I've taught you all how to use a staff, to look for anything that can be used to defend yourself-"

"I threw Carlos!" Someone called. The comment earned laughter and Sanga chuckled.

She nodded, "I know you did, and I'm proud of how far you've come. But there's one lesson I taught you quietly. I taught you to trust the people around you in a way some of you didn't know. I taught you to trust yourself and your limits. You were my trial class, so I'm sorry if I pushed some of you a little too far, but I wanted to teach you the way I never knew how." She took a deep breath and saluted her group lowly, "Congratulations. You've passed. You're all dismissed, but I'll still be here if you want some more pointers."

Sanga was completely caught off guard as the class cheered and saluted her. She rose and started to walk through the crowd, shaking hands with everyone. She was surprised when, the next optional class period, the entire class showed up to party, train, and show off. Sanga had almost never been prouder. Almost.

That moment came after the four went home after Sanga graduated the class and Ashivon got to show off his home. He admitted that they both shared duties and Sanga was teaching him how to keep everything clean. She did the laundry and half the cooking, and he'd keep the bed made and the home dusted and clear and the other half of the cooking. Heravon nodded in approval, especially when she saw how much Ashivon was giving Sanga. Sanga rolled her eyes, but made sure to eat it, explaining he had been doing this for weeks. Ashach nodded and curled around Heravon.

"I still remember when Heravon was pregnant with Ashivon's egg. She was beautiful," Ashach mused, nuzzling his wife's neck. She giggled and relaxed into him.

Ashivon smiled and squeezed Sanga's hand, "I know."

Sanga hummed around her mouthful of food and waited until her mouth was empty to talk, "I think Ashivon would spend hours talking to them if he could. He's gotten more protective."

Heravon rolled her eyes, "What do you expect, Sanga? You're pregnant with his children, he's going to be a little clingier." Sanga hummed and leaned on Ashivon, but she winced.

"Sorry, I have to-" Heravon waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, go," She said. Sanga nodded and went to the bathroom to pee. She knew it wasn't as bad as it was going to get, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

Ashivon smiled as she left and sighed, "Are you two here to make sure we're doing everything right, or just because you wanted to lecture us?"

Heravon laughed, "You're learning."

"Mostly the first, a little bit of the second," Ashach admitted. His son hummed and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward on them.

He looked down, "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to live. I-I was in a cage four or five months ago, h-how can I be on my way to be a dad?" He trembled, "N-No offense, d-dad, but... I don't know wha-what dads do, I can sometimes remember, but i-it's gotten buried, a-and..." He shook his head as he curled into himself and tears poured down his face. Suddenly, the thought of everything that happened piled up and he sobbed, realizing what exactly had happened.

He escaped. He was found. He was  _relieved_. Sanga... died. He was so _scared._ He found out Sanga loved him. He was pure  _joy_. Sanga went away and... died again. He was so  _angry_ at himself, why couldn't he have been there? But she managed to come back and everything was  _nice_. They saw Sanga's family and they  _rejected_ her. For  _him_. He was so torn, but... He was happy Sanga stayed with him. Then everything with Drooden's family, Volgen's family, there was  _that week_ , Graces, that week was so embarrassing... But then they got married. Th-There was that point she was taken, but... almost everything stayed the same, right? There was their honeymoon, and Perseus left, and then the kids, and...

It was just so much-

A warm hand covered his shoulder and he looked up. Ashach and Heravon smiled at him, "Hey, it's ok. I know some people here who would be happy to help. I know Morrison doesn't seem like it, but he's great with kids and explaining stuff, and I'm sure some of the platoon members are parents too, so you'd be able to talk to them, but Ashivon, Sanga's only about 8 weeks pregnant. You just have to take everything one step at a time, ok?"

"One step at a time," Heravon echoed. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"One step at a time," Sanga agreed, leaning on the doorway. Ashivon looked up in shock to see her, but she shrugged, "I heard some of it, but Ashivon, we're in this together, ok? I'm not going to abandon you, not if I have any say in the matter." She walked over and squat in front of Ashivon, "Just one day at a time."

And one day at a time they went.


	84. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get little sneak peeks, but we basically fast forward to a special moment.

Ashach and Heravon stayed for the rest of the week, keeping an eye on the two's habits, and learned just how bad Sanga had it. Getting up in the middle of the night was regular, to either pee or vomit, and Ashivon was by her side constantly. Both of their sleep schedules suffered, but they weren't afraid to start sleeping early and staying in late to deal with it. They also found that Sanga was increasingly picky about her food. They clearly remembered her liking grapes and carrots, but now... She wouldn't touch them. Heravon and Ashach remembered the pains of pregnancy, but... never this bad. It also didn't help that she was starting to feel dizzy and a few mood swings were kicking in. She'd snap at Ashivon for looming, but she'd hold onto him after a short spell and apologize. It was funny to see, but Ashivon said he was used to it. 

They'd left, but Ashivon kept a stricter eye on Sanga. As her trips to the bathroom became more frequent, they started the habit of Ashivon sitting outside the door and saying what he'd learned in class in the past few days. Sanga appreciated it and she was happy to have someone there, just...  _being_ there.

After another week or two, the constant trips to the bathroom slowly eased, but it was also getting harder for her to breath. The new group, the Hercules platoon, was vastly understanding and Matilda was there, willing to step in if necessary. She became a welcome help and Sanga made sure to talk about this to Ashivon and Gabrielle when the month's doctor's visit concluded. Gabrielle nodded and said she'd make a small note. Afterwards, Matilda became slightly more observant and the first sign of Sanga becoming winded, she voiced her opinion for her to sit.

Sanga was, of course, varying amounts of annoyed with the attention. Yes, she was having trouble breathing sometimes, yes, she sometimes got dizzy, and yes, she was running to the bathroom too often for convenience, but she was pushing through. Her stomach was starting to show more and more, and Sanga couldn't help but run her hand over her stomach, wondering what the next few months would be like.

* * *

Sanga grunted as she held her head as she sat up, "Stupid dizziness." Ashivon looked over and reached for her free hand with a smile.

"Don't be afraid to sit up slower, Sanga," He purred.

Sanga frowned and pursed her lips, "I know, I know-" Her face twisted and she pulled away, heading for the bathroom. Ashivon sighed and got up, heading for the kitchen. He listened carefully for the sound of vomiting, but luckily, it only seemed to be her bladder. Regardless, he still started to get breakfast ready. Some of the old students made sure he knew how to cook meat, so he managed to get some sausage cooking over the fire as he got the bread out. Cutting a few slices off, he put them in a special rack that pinned the pieces in place and put them near the fire to toast.

Ashivon looked up as Sanga wandered in and took a seat at the table, "Hey, how are you doing?" He rose and went to kiss her forehead.

She smiled and leaned into him, "I'm fine, I just... It's been, what, 10 weeks now?" Ashivon hummed and went to flip the sausage. He was careful, not wanting to get burned. He also rotated the bread.

"Yeah, I think so? And it's the weekend, so we have the day to ourselves," He said, smiling. Sanga smiled as he came back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you want to finish that book?" She asked, peeking up. In the early morning, where there was barely any light, his eyes glowed slightly. Suddenly, the sun peeked in the window and the room lit up. Sanga appreciated the few. Ashivon practically glowed and he hair shone with a life she hadn't seen before. But his  _eyes_ , they were happy, they were alive, and they were at peace.

She wasn't the only one appreciating the view. Ashivon smiled as Sanga looked like a goddess. He kissed her forehead again, but he jumped at the sausage cracked loudly. He rushed back to it, and Sanga giggled, watching him rush for it.

* * *

Sanga bent over, panting as she finished a series. She looked up and spun her finger in a circle, "Run it-"

"Not until you sit down, bitch," Matilda grumbled, marching out of her line. Sanga looked up and grumbled.

"I'm fine, Matilda. Get back in your line," She said. Matilda crossed her arms and tapped her foot, making her point very clear: 'Make me'. Sanga rose, still breathing heavily. She forced herself to take deep breaths as she strode forward, standing eye to eye with her. "Get. Back. In. Line."

Matilda frowned, "You're breathing hard, Sanga. You need to sit down. You can run the class from there." Sanga hesitated and Matilda leaned forward, leaning in her ear, "I can help supervise. Do it for them and Ashivon."

Sanga clenched her fists and sighed. She hated it when Matilda played that card, but she was right; she needed air. She almost had a fainting spell a few days ago and Ashivon stayed with her the day after, making sure she didn't push herself too hard. He reluctantly helped teach, but being near that many fighters made him nervous and he had to retreat inside. No one asked why. Most knew in some capacity that this was  _the_ Ashivon and Sanga, so they tried to keep questions to a minimum. They had been answered a few months ago.

"Alright, let's see that rep, scrubs!" Matilda called, seeing Sanga had backed down. The teacher sat down, sitting cross-legged and leaning back slightly. More air got into her lungs and she relaxed. Hopefully this would pass soon, but she knew that it was still going to take a while. Her stomach was definitely visible at 12 weeks and by now, everyone in the castle and their mother knew about the pregnancy. The couple had gotten so much random advice ("You're drinking  _that_ while pregnant?" and "The best tip for morning sickness is to..." were the most common) or even comments on her size. Depending on her mood, Sanga usually was able to stand it, but occasionally, she'd end up crying later as Ashivon reassured her. They usually remembered who said those comments and steered clear. It was petty, but it worked.

* * *

Sanga walked through the lines, even though waddling might be a better word. She was 20 weeks along, but she was still trying her best. Matilda had taken up most of the demonstrations, but Sanga still walked around, calling orders. It was early in the day and something told her that something was coming, not just the weird gas she had been having for the past few weeks. She told Ashivon and he waited. "Is it a good or bad feeling?"

She hummed, "Good. Something good is going to happen." Ashivon had nodded and they got up for the day. He had taken to walking her to class now and running off himself. Pallas smiled and nodded in approval if he was ever slightly late, but still in class.

"Little mouse is learning. Learning is good," She stated, before starting the lesson. Ashivon smiled, thinking back on that day, but Sanga's words tickled at his mind.

Near the end of his class period, there was a rushed knocking on the door. Pallas narrowed her eyes and her hands tucked behind her, "Enter."

One of Sanga's students practically threw the door open and Ashivon stood. The student grinned, panting, "Good news! T-The babies-" Before he even finished his sentence, Ashivon was bolting. The student blinked and Pallas chuckled. The student looked around at the sound, but saw no one and left.

Ashivon rushed as he made it outside. The students were all gathered together someone, and he roared in warning. Instantly, people were clamoring to get out of his way. In the center, Sanga was holding her stomach and crying. She looked up and grinned. He slowed and looked between her and her stomach, "W-What's wrong-" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach he blinked in confusion, but something shifted under his hand. He looked at Sanga to make sure and she nodded. His knees shook and they gave out.

"A-Ashivon!" Sanga gasped, but he purred.

"I-I'm fine..." He whispered, crying as he felt the movement under his hand. He rested his head on her stomach and purred, leaning into her slightly. There were still movements, but they soon quieted. Ashivon looked up and Sanga joined him in a hug, crying happily. Their class cheered for them and they looked up, laughing.

* * *

The two finally had the talk in her 26th week along. They were curled up and Ashivon was rubbing her stomach, smiling. "What about names?"

Sanga hummed sleepily, "Why not carry on your family's tradition?"

He looked over, "Having part of our names in the babies' names?" Sanga nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. One of her hands was also rubbing her stomach and she gazed at her stomach.

"Yeah, something like that. Didn't you get a book about intseh baby names or something?" She asked.

Ashivon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but... none of them looked quite right. It did have a list of components." He chuckled quietly. "I learned mine means 'Child of Blue'." Sanga laughed and kissed his collarbone.

"It fits. You look blue sometimes. But... did you have any ideas?" She asked, looking back at her stomach.

He hummed, "Maybe something like Sangavon?"

Sanga paused, "Wait, is there a 'g' in Intsehli?" She looked at him, but paused, "Wait, there's one in Volgen's name, right?"

Ashivon shook his head, but snorted, "No, apparently that's from the mix of Common and Intsehli that's in their area. But a translation note said something about turning 'g' to 'k'?"

"So Sankavon? What does that mean?" She asked, almost asleep.

"It means 'Child of Sanka', but, with, well, Sanga," Ashivon said. Sanga hummed and nodded.

"I think I like it. If you wanted to go that route, well..." She blinked, "Wait, which part means 'child of?'"

Ashivon chuckled, "Von. But if we did that, they'd have the same name as me."

Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Humans have kids named after themselves."

"I don't want you calling Ash and having both of us coming running," He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"If we do it either way, you two would come running anyway," She said. "But it has to have Ash in it."

He purred quietly, "Of course." He thought and Sanga paused.

"What about courage?" She asked suddenly. He shifted slightly to look at her better and Sanga looked up, "It's what got us to this point, right?" Ashivon thought for a moment.

"Ashiverah. That would be the name, based on the word," He supplied.

"Sankavon and Ashiverah, huh?" She asked, looking back at her stomach.

Ashivon nodded in agreement, "Sankavon and Ashiverah."

* * *

By her 32th week, Sanga and Ashivon were asked if they wanted to stay at the castle for both convenience and safety. They lived on the outskirts of the city, in the safest area they could find, but it was still about ten minutes away. Well, twenty minutes, now that Sanga was reduced to waddling. Gabrielle was also concerned that if Sanga were to give birth or there would be a complication, they could be there to help quicker. They were a little hesitant, but the Queen assured them that they'd be more than welcome to take the offer up at a later date and they'd always be welcome to go home at any point. 

Sanga swallowed and ran her hand over her stretching stomach and bit her lip. Ashivon tucked her under his arm and purred. They shared a look and nodded.

Ashivon looked at the Queen, "Thank you. We'll stay here, but I'll run home on the weekends to keep everything clean."

Gabrielle nodded and smiled, "Very well. I'll have someone show you to your room. It'll be a different one, but it's more fit to your size." A human walked forward and smiled at them. She gestured to the door and the couple walked out.

* * *

Sanga grunted as she shifted in her chair again. She was watching her class and since she refused to stop teaching, there was a stone bench placed on the outskirts of the training grounds. Her back had been killing her since morning and she was starting to cramp, but it hadn't been unusual as she would sit in her uncomfortable position for long periods. It was only when the cramps didn't stop coming and kept getting gradually worse that she panicked.

"Matilda!" Sanga called, paling. The woman jolted, but came over.

"What is it, Sanga?" She asked curiously. She cracked her knuckles, clearly happy from leading practice.

Sanga reached a hand up, "I-I need to get to the m-med bay and s-someone needs to g-get Ashivon." Matilda grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her up. Sanga stumbled, but Matilda caught her.

"I-Is it time?" She asked nervously. Sanga nodded and took a deep breath as the contraction finally passed. 

"Yeah. I think it's been going on since class began," She muttered, heading inside slowly. Matilda growled.

She waved a few classmates over, "Sanga, class has been going on for three hours!"

Sanga hissed, "I've had a few fake contractions, so I wanted to make sure it wasn't that or just weird cramping!" Someone came on her other side and Sanga looped their arms together. She grumbled, noticing no one was rushing inside, "Someone go tell Ashivon!" 

"R-Right," Someone said and they ran off. Sanga didn't see who, but she thought to scold them for not doing it sooner.

In the classroom, Pallas paused and frowned, "Little mouse, you are needed. Go to your wife. Find big mouse." Ashivon frowned in confusion, but Pallas ushered him out, "Go, go!" He nodded in cofnusion and went to the door, but just as he opened it, he saw someone turn a corner. It was the same student that came to get him a few months ago, but they looked horribly disheveled. Their was something about their look, about their panic, that told Ashivon there was something horribly wrong.

"Where is she?" He breathed.

The student, though he had no chance of hearing what Ashivon said,  _knew_. He pointed down the hall, "M-Med.... Bay." He bent over to get air, but when he looked up again, there was no one in sight. Ashivon was gone.

Sanga was halfway through another contraction when he was led in and she painfully smiled when she saw him, "H-Hey, Ashivon."

He rushed over to her side and wrapped her in a hug, "Are you ok-"

"Sir, please back up, she needs calm-" Someone said, but he whirled and snarled angrily. It was the human doctor that had delivered the news to them months ago. She raised her hands, "Sir, please-"

Sanga put a hand on his arm, "A-Ash, l-listen to her?" Her voice was tense, but it was hardy. Ashivon turned to her and stared. She was still being stubborn as always. Ashivon slumped and he leaned on her bed, griping her hand.

He swallowed, "W-What do you need me to do?" 

"Just be here for now. Apparently, she's been in active labor for about two hours and just now figured out what it was," The nurse teased.

"Shut up, I've had to deliver babies before, but not until it was time for labor," Sanga hissed, a slight chuckle coming from her clenched teeth as her contraction ended.

The doctor smiled, "Then you know we have to wait until it's time."

Sanga nodded, "Yeah, I know... I know." She rested her head back and sighed. "I'm just going to rest while I can." She looked at Ashivon and sighed, "This is going to take a while, Ashivon. If you wanted to-"

"I'm not leaving," He stated, squeezing her hand. Sanga smiled but she sighed.

"No, if you wanted to go get a book, that'd be nice? While I'm focusing on anything but the pain and not shitting myself-"

The doctor cleared her throat, "If you need to use the bathroom, there's one in the hall and there are books in the hallway." Ashivon nodded and looked back at Sanga. She was breathing deeply, stuck in the knowledge she'd have to wait for more pain to come and go. She smiled up at him and sighed.

"Go get something to eat and something to do, we're going to be here a while," She said. Ashivon swallowed and nodded. He kissed her gently, resting their foreheads together. 

He smiled gently, "I love you so much. I am so sorry for putting you through this."

Sanga rolled her eyes, "I know women usually scream that during the worst part of labor, but wow, Ashivon." They chuckled and Sanga grabbed his hand, "I love you too. I'll use the bathroom and I'll hopefully be back before you are." Ashivon chuckled and helped her up. They went their separate ways and now, it was the waiting game.

* * *

Sanga screamed as she pushed. Sweat dripped down her face from the pain of the contractions and now there was this. She panted as she pushed, gripping Ashivon's hand tightly. He purred loudly, trying to soothe her. He was silently praying to all of the Graces that she would be ok.

"I'm seeing the first!" The doctor called to a nurse. There was a little bit of preparation and Ashivon looked over in shock. Sanga's tightening grip on his hand reminded him he needed to squeeze back or she was going to break his hand. 

He laughed weakly, whispering, "You can do it, Sanga, I believe in you. I love you so much." He purred, nuzzling her head. 

"Got them!" The doctor called, catching the child. To Ashivon and Sanga's mild surprise, the baby was encased in a partially see-through membrane and was surrounded in liquid. A nurse took the sac and Ashivon asnted to go over, but Sanga still had a tight hold on his hand. He barely managed to see the nurse put the child on a table with a slight rim. He watched closely and the child inside squirmed, thrashing inside the membrane. Something that looked like a horn hooked on the sack and it tore open, spilling fluid onto the table.

Very quickly, a sharp cry pierced the room and Ashivon swore all the oxygen got knocked out of his body. Everything, all the late nights, all the waiting outside the bathroom, all the days worrying suddenly evaporated and he felt a deep need to  _protect_ that screaming child. 

"One more, Sanga, you're almost there," The doctor coached. Sanga nodded and refocused, her eyes peeking over to her first child on the table, getting looked over by a nurse. Something snapping in her mentality and she grit her teeth. She screamed again as she pushed and she felt the second baby come out much faster than the first. The doctor's eyes widened at the sudden appearance, but caught them. Sanga collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily. 

"I-Is there anything else?" She whispered. The doctor passed the baby over to the nurse, quickly leading Sanga through a few after procedures. Before she could leave, she was flagged down by the first nurse. She turned and paused.

"O-Oh my, I've never seen this before..." She said. 

Sanga and Ashivon shared a look and he stood, "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor looked over their shoulder, blocking his view, "Not quite, but..." She looked back at the baby and Sanga growled.

"Let me see my fucking children," She hissed. The doctor paused, but came over. Sanga held out her arms and looked over her crying child. They had small egg horns, but they were definitely sharp. Sanga frowned, "What was wrong?"

The doctor hummed, "Well, they have... two tails?" Sanga and Ashivon blinked and shared a look in surprise, but the doctor was called to the other table. Sanga looked at her child again and smiled. They had her skin tone, but there seemed to be a silvery undertone, and slight marks that matched Ashivon's traveled under her hairline and down her shoulders and back. Her legs were a little odd looking, but they seemed to be a fine mix between a human and intseh's. Her tails were limp under her, but she was still a new born.

The doctor laughed, catching their attention, "Well, their sibling's not far off!" She brought the other baby over. They were a boy, but the two sets of egg horns, the smaller pair on the inside of the other, caught their attention. Other than that, they were almost identical and Sanga smiled. He was pretty quiet, as opposed to his sister, who was still screaming.

She looked up to Ashivon, "W-What should we name them?"

He smiled and looked at them, "Two-tail is Sankavon and Two-horn is Ashiverah?" Sanga looked at them and nodded. 

"I love them," She whispered. She smiled and a nurse came over, ready to help them out.

Now, the family of two doubled. 

It was the moment they realized their stories never truly would be the same.


	85. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group catches up and we're getting set up for the next chapter. It's going to be a fast forward and 'snapshots' of different points.

Ashivon smiled as tucked a strand of Sanga's hair back and he looked at the large crib beside her bed. The twins were sleeping side by side and he purred as he saw that their tails were practically tangled together. He kissed their foreheads gently and settled back in his chair, wondering how in the world he got so lucky. His eyes fluttered shut after the long day. How could he be so lucky...

He awoke to the door opening quietly and he whirled around in his chair. Gabrielle peeked her head in and froze as she saw she had awoken Ashivon. She smiled and stepped all the way in. "Is everyone still asleep?" She whispered. Ashivon looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, they're all pretty tuckered out," He muttered. Gabrielle nodded and reached back into the hall and pulled out a small basket.

"I managed to get a small breakfast put together and I thought you and Sanga might appreciate it," She said, passing it over. Ashivon looked in and smiled. There was small cloth with toast, a few vials of jelly, a few pieces of sausage on a small plate, as well as some cheeses. There also seemed to be two bottles of milk, but it didn't look like the usual stuff. He frowned in confusion and Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "It's for the little ones, if Sanga can't feed them. May I see them?"

Ashivon hesitated and Gabrielle raised her hands,  "I can come back later. I did want you to know that you have some visitors. Just come out to the dining hall when you're ready?" Ashivon nodded and shifted the basket in his hands. 

"Thank you, again, for... everything. I honestly don't know what I, or any of us would have done without you and a few others," He said. Gabrielle nodded and she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Ashivon, you're a Fenrian now, remember? We look out for each other here," She said. He shook her hand happily and she soon left. Luckily, the smell of food woke up Sanga and she whined quietly.

She slowly pushed herself up, "Who decided to punch me where no one should ever be hit?" She blinked and looked over at her children and she smiled. "It's finally over, huh?"

Ashivon nodded, "We're parents now." He held up the basket, "The Queen brought us some breakfast and apparently, we have visitors."

Sanga hummed and nodded sleepily, "That's nice." She paused, "Wait, we have visitors?"

"Apparently? She said they were in the dining hall," He replied. He began going through the basket and pulled out the toast and jelly. He got it ready and passed it over to Sanga, "I think it's morning, but I haven't exactly seen a clock or anything." 

She shrugged taking the jellied toast, "I don't think it matters too much?" She bit into the food and relaxed. "I'm going to wait until they're awake to feed them." She laughed quietly and smiled at him, "Ashivon, you're going to learn that babies cry. A lot." Almost to prove her point, a sharp  cry began to bounce around the room. His ears pinned back and Sanga chuckled. "Bring them here? I'll take care of them." She stuffed teh rest of the toast into her mouth and watched Ashivon closely. She taught him how to properly hold a baby with a potato sack a while ago, but nothing compared to the tenderness he used when picking up one of his children.

He paused when he looked into the crib. Yes, one was crying, Sankavon, but the other was... just looking around curiously. Ashivon purred and laughed, "They're both awake."

Sanga blinked and swallowed the toast, "We have a quiet child?" She tried to push herself up, but she whimpered and fell back, "Bring them here, Ash." He nodded and picked up the crying baby first and brought her to Sanga. She had worked her shirt up so her arms were out of their holes and the shirt bunched around her neck. Her chest was out in the open, and he watched in curiosity as Sanga began to feed the child. She looked up, "Can you bring Ashiverah?" Ashivon jumped and went to get his other child. 

Ashiverah's eyes stared at him and they seemed to look right at him. They were an amber shade, surrounding by pale orange, but there was a glint in his eyes. Ashivon was silenced and Ashiverah gurgled happily. Ashivon laughed quietly as tears appeared in his eyes. He carefully picked them up and brought him to Sanga. Sankavon had stopped crying since and she suckled happily. Sanga smiled and positioned Ashiverah, looking up to her husband.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ashivon. I promise," She said. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I love you all so much," He said. The continued to eat and eventually, the twins went back to sleep, but their parents held them. Ashiverah held tightly to Sanga's finger and Sankavon was almost cutting off the circulation in Ashivon's finger. They laughed it off, knowing she was going to be the louder of the two. As some point, one of the twins moved and Sanga winced. 

"They have small fangs peeking out, but it doesn't hurt unless they bite," She explained. Ashivon winced.

* * *

After another few hours and another checkup, Sanga was deemed well enough to be let out in a wheelchair. She was given a fresh pair of clothes and some extra materials so she could take home. Her stomach still looked rather large, but everyone assured Ashivon it was normal. Sanga held onto the kids as he took her out, wheeling her carefully down the hall. The castle was large, but it was a rather short trip. A few people saw them heading into the dining hall and gasped.

"They're here?" They squealed. Sanga smiled and nodded, letting them coo.

She hummed, "We have to get into the mess hall. Could someone hold the door open?" She asked. The group nodded and with a shared look, threw the doors open with grandeur. It caused the couple to laugh in amusement. 

From what they could see, breakfast was wrapping up, but there was a loud, rowdy group near the doors. They looked over and were surprised to see their old friend group. Zariath was looking slightly happier and his horns had grown slightly, but that was no surprise. Hargens was just as energetic as she had been seven months ago and she seemed to be in some kind of argument with Drooden. He had grown a a slight stubble, but lost a little more of his childhood fat. He hadn't been chunky before, but he had more muscle definition that told the group he had clearly been working out. Volgen was also looking happier, but there was a slight limp in her ankle as she went around the table to poke at Hargens' cheek for some unknown offense. Jamison was leaning back in his chair and he had a few hairs sticking out of his usually slicked back hairstyle.

Their friends had changed, but there was a more relaxed energy about it all.

Hargens perked up as she saw them, "Sanga! Ashivon!" She raced around and charged to them, but Sankavon started to cry from the loud call. Sanga sighed and began to bounce her gently. Sankavon quieted, but her eyes peeked open to look around. Hargens had slowed and she cooed gently as she stopped in front of them, "I haven't seen you all in forever! They're so adorable!"

Sanga smiled, "Thanks, Hargens. They were just born yesterday."

Volgen looked over Hargens' shoulder, and chuckled, "Aw, they look like little potatoes." Sanga laughed and Ashivon grinned at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Volgen," He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "Bite me." She paused when she saw Ashiverah's egg horns. "They have... two... horns..."

"Ashiverah has two sets of horns and Sankavon-" Sanga started, but Volgen howled in laughter.

"Y-You named them.... A-Ashiverah and S-Sankavon!" She cried, leaning over.

"Mom, please don't have a stroke," Someone said behind them. Volgen huffed and stepped to the side and Drooden smiled. "Hey, Sanga, Ashivon, it's been a while, huh?"

Sanga nodded, "It has been. You're growing yourself a beard, huh?"

He rubbed the stubble, "Kinda? I shave every once in a while, but it's slow-going so I don't have to worry about it too much."

"Some crawled on his face and died," Volgen snickered. Drooden rolled his eyes and leaned on her slightly. She hissed quietly and Drooden let up.

"You haven't forgotten about us, have you?" A deep voice chuckled. Zariath wrapped his arms around Hargens' waist, making her smile. "But what's this about two horns?"

Ashivon leaned on the back of the wheelchair cautiously, "Ashiverah has two sets of horns and Sankavon has two tails. I-Is there some kind of symbolism?"

"There are stories," Jamison said, being the last to come up. He looked at the kids and smiled sadly. "They really did it, they really  _fucking_ did it," He hissed turning on his heel and ran his hand through his hair.

Sanga frowned and Ashivon tensed. Sanga tightened her hold on her children, "Wait's wrong?"

Jamison turned and sighed, "Nothing, but... Don't worry about it, my apologies." His shoulders slumped and Sanga relaxed.

Ashivon cocked his head, "Is the symbolism good or bad?" He played with the hair at the base of Sanga's head. It had gotten longer, especially since she had gotten pregnant and he loved to tangle his fingers in it.

"There are ancient or far-off myths from places that don't worship the Graces, but have other deities and a sign of being a demigod was to have an extra tail, horn, toe, finger, or eye, something along those lines," Jamison waved off. He kneeled and wiggled his finger against Sankavon's cheek. She turned slightly and latched onto his finger. Jamison jumped and winced, "She really has some teeth, doesn't she?"

Sanga giggled airily, "Only fangs so far, so nothing too bad... yet." She winced and Hargens came over, holding her arms out.

"May I?" She asked. 

Sanga hummed and nodded towards Ashiverah, "He's a little quieter and I think he's going to be the calmer of the two." Hargens nodded and walked around Jamison, who hadn't taken his finger back, despite the fact that Sankavon was starting to bite in harder. She carefully picked up Ashiverah and smiled.

"He's just the size of Jasmine when she was born," She whispered, smiling. Zariath smiled at the two and looked back at his wife. 

Drooden smiled, "I remember when my siblings were this small." He pet the small tuff of hair that was present between the horns.

"I'm wanting to see if they can purr," Volgen grinned, wiggling her tail in front of Ashiverah's hand. He grabbed onto the tip and shook it a few times. Volgen smiled, "He's so nice!" she peeked up, "He certainly didn't get it from his mother." Opened her mouth to protest and Volgen chuckled, "I heard you threw your shoe at anyone falling asleep in class."

She closed her mouth and Ashivon chuckled, "Yes, she did. But I think we need to wait to see more of their personality. They're not even a day old yet."

Sanga smiled, "Enough about us, what's going on with you all?" Volgen waved them to the table and everyone huddled around. Hargens still held Ashiverah and Zariath was cooing over the child. 

Volgen sighed, "I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. It was..."

Drooden took a deep breath, "It was ugly and I couldn't leave her and... I healed it and it healed wrong and..." He took a shuddering breath. Volgen smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around him.

"He's starting to study anatomy to make sure if I break something again, nothing bad happens," She said. She swallowed, "Also, my mom died about nine months ago. She was 104." Sanga hummed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but... she's with your brother and dad, right?" She asked. Volgen nodded.

"Zariath opted to stay in service, but something tells me they're looking around for other options or hoping to settle down soon," Jamison said, leaning back in his chair. His finger was still in Sankavon's mouth and it was getting increasingly funny,

Hargens' head snapped up and she glared at Drooden, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't!" He said back. The loud sounds caused Sankavon to detach and start crying again. Sanga chuckled weakly and began to shush her gently and hum.

Zariath sighed and turned to Ashivon, "But yes, we are hoping to settle down somewhere. We're hoping to do a full circuit and see which area we like the best."

Ashivon nodded, "That's understandable. Are you going to be able to visit?"

"We can try, but there are no promises," He replied.

Hargens sighed and passed Ashiverah back, "We honestly were allowed to come back because Volgen had one of her 'feelings' and Jamison gave us the ok."

Volgen frowned, "Hey, it was right, wasn't it?"

Jamison sighed and ran his hand down his face, "But I also wanted to come say something else." His eyes cut into Sanga and Ashivon, "I don't want Sankavon anywhere near the two Gulerod brother, am I understood?"

The parents shared a look and Ashivon swallowed, "A-Are you you telling us that she-"

"Yes, I am," Jamison stated. He rubbed his temples, "Given that..." He shook his head, not looking up, "Ignore me." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "My apologies, the new commander is inexperienced and I'm still trying to teach them."

Zariath hummed, "I remember those days. It was hell, but Darnings was patient." Hargens chuckled and leaned on him.

"I remember him. He was great. He was patient, kept an eye on everything, and but took no shit," She mused.

Jamison raised an eyebrow, "How is that different than me?"

Volgen grinned and leaned forward, "You take shit, Sir." He opened his mouth to protest, but she pointed at him, "No, you let Drooden's sister call you douchebag a while ago. Hell, she  _still_ calls you Prince Douchebag when you go into town."

"Don't remind me," He winced. He sighed and slumped, "Also... this doesn't leave this table, but... my sister is hoping there will be an heir to the kingdom soon. It's been almost a year since she told everyone about her marriage to the court and figured this was the best time. We're in a stable place. SaintsPort is proving a honest neighbor and I've heard there's talk of more trade and diplomacy offers. Amrita is doing a lot of good."

Sanga looked down, "That's nice. Just... Can you ask Gabrielle to tell me if they ever want to come over? I don't want to want to talk to them."

Jamison nodded, "Alright. But if my sister's hopes are true, she's asked me if I could rule for a few months so she can relax a bit. It's unofficial and she has yet to ask the courts, but I don't think it's going to be much issue." He turned his gaze back to the table.

Hargens frowned, "We need to talk more."

"Then we will. I want letters and Ashivon, get better at drawing. I want pictures of my niece and nephew," Volgen declared. Ashivon smiled and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small leather pouch and pulled a small drawing out of it. On it, there was a picture of Sankavon and Ashiverah.

"I drew it after Sanga fell asleep. The doctor let me borrow a pen and, well..." He looked at the picture and smiled.

Volgen chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dad."

"He is one," Zariath defended. "My father got one of my sister and I done when we were born."

She hesitated and sighed, "So did my dad with me and my brother. Mom... almost destroyed the pictures after it happened accidentally. She was torn up, but..." She shook her head. "Keep us updated. I'm sure you're itching to get to classes. Could we watch?"

Saga's eyes grew wide, "I'm late!"

"Teacher Pallas is going to kill me!" Ashivon said, getting up.

"You're not heading to class, Ashivon. She... talked to Gabrielle and I and she said there was very little more she could teach you," Jamison said. Ashivon froze and stared.

"She could have told me," He reaffirmed.

Jamison stood, "Then let's head to class. If she's there, but my sister and I would you to look through some old records and start a study into age expectancy. I want to see if there's a connection between Volgen's mother's age and her status as a True Priest and the All's death."

The table seemed to lose all it's air. Sanga tensed, "T-The All's dead?"

He nodded, "You didn't feel it? It happened during your wedding, I'm sure. Sanga, you were almost put in a coma or something incredibly similar."

Drooden sighed, "Why does this always happen to Sanga?"

"That's a good question," Hargens mused, looking at Sanga.

Ashiverah huffed and he whined before slowly started crying. Ashivon came and reached for him, but Sanga shook her head, "They're probably hungry. If someone wants to help me, I can get to class while feeding and you can get to class."

He looked at the others and Hargens raised her hand. He turned back at Sanga and his eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure?"

She grinned, "I'm sure, Ashivon." He purred quietly and kissed her quickly before heading out the door. 


	86. Ten years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the group over the next several years. Warnings for character death and slight violence. There are loaded questions at the end

Sanga grinned as she stepped back onto the field, feeling stronger than she had in weeks. The twins were in a small stroller and were more than old enough to come out with Sanga as she trained. Sanga parked the stroller near her old bench and turned around to her class. It was a new group, since more than enough time had passed for the Heracules platoon to come by. This time, it was Orpheus Platoon.

She walked forward and stretched, “It’s nice to be back. You all are going to hate me by the end of today.” She looked over the group and started with making lines and positions. It was going well, until someone cried out and rushed towards the stroller. Sanga tensed and intercepted them, her instincts screaming at her because a stranger was running at her children. She threw them over her shoulder and glared as her victim gasped for breath. 

Looking to her kids, Sanga realized why they had been heading to the kids. Sankavon was climbing out of the crib and Ashiverah was watching patiently. Their mother sighed and helped the poor person she had flipped back up and went to her children. Sankavon had been making a beeline for her and gurgled happily as she was picked up. Sanga went to pick up Ashiverah and brought them back with her. 

To her class’s amazement, she put them down next to her and began to teach. Sankavon crawled in the dirt and Ashiverah sat and played with anything nearby. They’d slowly crawl around the training grounds and everyone was incredibly careful around them. 

When Ashivon came by one day, he was pale. Sanga immediately stopped the lesson and sent everyone home. Ashivon was never like this. She collapsed her staff and picked up the twins, heading over. She plopped next to him and frowned, “Hey, are you ok?”

He nodded shakily and swallowed. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. Sanga looked at it and saw two dates, both of them entirely  _ ancient _ , and a name. Ashivon sighed, “I-I was… doing that study like Jamison wanted and… I saw a name…” He waved the slip up and chuckled.

“Sesat Pallas was...born seven hundred years ago and died after seventy years. I already spoke to Jamison, but…” He laughed, “She apparently shows up every year or so and looks to see if anyone needs teaching. If there is, she teaches for a year and disappears until next year, but if not, she’ll disappear.”

Sanga blinked and looked at the ground, “You… were taught…”

“Yes,” Ashivon said, turning his gaze to the same spot.

She continued, “By a ghost…”

“Yes,” He affirmed.

Sanga wrapped one arm around the twins tighter so she could cover her eyes with her now free hand and laughed, “What did we do for stuff like this to keep happening?” 

Ashivon chuckled and wrapped his arms around his family. He kissed their forehead, fully intending to see his teacher after her year of rest was over. Something told him it was going to go fast.

* * *

 

Ashivon smiled as he cut at the vegetables, “So are they sleeping?”

Sanga smiled, “They’re in the living room. They have their teething blocks.”

He sighed and relaxed, “Good. How’s your foot?” She winced and looked down to her bound foot. Sankavon was clearly the more rebellious one, biting and clawing anything she could. Not that she could be blamed, teething was painful. Not just for Sankavon, but everyone else involved. Ashivon was usually pretty vigilant, so he had largely escaped the twins’ wrath.

“I’m a little better, but it still hurts,” She said, stirring the pot for dinner. Ashivon put down his knife and went to kneel in front of the fire. He threw on more wood, being careful not to disturb it too much, lest it hit Sanga. He smiled when he was finished, but a sharp pain at the end of his tail made him yelp.

He jumped, but his tail was held in place by a small weight and a sharp pain. Ashivon looked under his arm and saw Sankavon had chomped onto his tail and she was… purring? He looked at Sanga in shock and he blinked, “A-Are you- Do you hear her?”

Sanga frowned, “Are you ok-”

“She’s purring!” Ashivon squeaked happily, turning slightly to crouch in front of his daughter. He tapped her on the nose and purred loudly, “You’re so adorable!”

Sanga smiled at them and went to check on Ashiverah. He was chewing on his teething block and she picked him up, “You’re so much smarter than your sister, aren’t you?”

He chirped quietly and a small vibration came from his body, barely noticeable, but Sanga knew it was there. Another yelp from the kitchen and a quiet curse followed by the older twin’s name told the other two that Sankavon had bitten Ashivon again.

* * *

 

Heravon gasped when she saw the sleeping children in Sanga and Ashivon’s arms. She rushed forward and quietly cooed, running her tail over their foreheads. Sankavon grabbed onto some of the tuff and chomped onto it. Heravon purred, even though the twins were still teething, and Ashach came around. He smiled at them and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist.

“You’ve done well, Ashivon, Sanga. We’re proud,” He praised, looking at the children. He ran his own tail over Ashiverah’s forehead and the kit merely sneezed in his sleep, but the action woke him up.

He blinked awake and stared at the two strangers in front of him. Heravon grinned and leaned closer until their noses touched. Ashiverah smiled and one of his hands reached up and landed on her cheek. She purred again, “Hello, little Two-horn. Well, we have to wait until your horns grow back, huh? Your sister’s already lost hers, right?”

She giggled and looked at the happy parents, “I haven’t seen such adorable children in so long.” She reached for them and Sanga and Ashivon let her take them. 

Ashach put a hand on Ashivon’s shoulder, “Could we have the day with them. I know you two probably want to have your own time.”

Sanga and Ashivon hesitated and Heravon smiled, “We’re not going to let anything happen to them. Go on a date, have some alone time, something. When will you be able to do this again?”

“Right,” Ashivon said. Sanga laced their fingers together. He smiled at her and the entire family chuckled.

Ashach pointed towards the direction of their house, “Go. We’re forcing you two to be young again. But be less stupid.”

Sanga paled, “Never again.” Ashivon chuckled weakly and kissed her forehead.

“Are you _sure_ -” He joked, but Sanga narrowed her eyes.

“Ashivon. Never. Again,” She scolded. He laughed, and his wife rolled her eyes.

“Go!” Heravon called, headbutting them away. The parents laughed and went to their house for a day of relaxing. They slept for a while, but eventually spent time with each other, remembering what life was like before the twins. They found they preferred their life now, but… there was a missing part, they found. They still set time for themselves and each other, but it wasn’t nearly the amount of time they hoped for. But for now, they just enjoyed their time alone.

* * *

 

There was a large chatter in the castle as Sanga went to her classes again. She shared a look of confusion with Ashivon, but they saw a familiar face in the hallway.

Jamison nodded to them and came over, “Gabrielle’s given birth. It’s a healthy baby boy.”

Ashivon straightened, “Congratulations! Is that why she had been wearing that cloak for the past few months?”

“You hadn’t noticed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sanga crossed her arms, “Well, congratulations. Have they chosen a name?”

Jamison nodded and swallowed, “With the Gulerod brothers’ approval… Harrison. Harrison Richard Alabaster-Kimball, next in line for the throne.” He chuckled weakly and looked up, “I’m an uncle.”

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look, but they smiled at their friend, “I thought you were the twins’ uncle.”

“That’s something a little different. They were the test run,” Jamison mused ruffling their heads. Ashiverah purred and smiled happily, but Sankavon tried to bite him again. The prince smiled, “Not this time, you little rugrat.” He tapped her on the nose and she pouted. Ashiverah grumbled and tipped sideways, bowling her over. She whined and grumbled bitterly. The two started to whack each other, but it wasn’t hard enough to do much damage.

Their parents sighed, “Ever since they started crawling more, they’ve been getting into all kinds of trouble.”

“Do you think they’ll be walking soon?” Jamison asked, walking them into the courtroom.

Ashivon cocked his head, “Well, Ashiverah seems to be thinking his way through standing up, but Sankavon just keeps trying and falling over.”

Sanga chuckled, “We’re working with them, but I have a feeling that Ashiverah’s going to learn first. He’s smart.”

“But Sankavon is just stubborn,” Ashivon defended. They laughed and Jamison smiled.

“They’ll work it out. They’re just as stubborn and odd as their parents,” He mused. The couple shared a look and smiled.

“Wait, who’s looking after the Platoon?” Ashivon asked.

Jamison shrugged, “Drooden pays attention to what I do, he knows what he’s doing and apparently the rest of the platoon feels that same.”

Sanga’s eyebrows rose, “Drooden’s leading the platoon? Isn’t he only 20?”

“He’s almost 21, Sanga. He can handle himself,” He reminded her. She nodded in understanding and they went to meet the new child.

* * *

 

“Sanga! Get in here!” Ashivon called from the living room. His voice was excited and Sanga all but threw down the knife and carrot she was cutting. She burst into the living room and saw Ashivon gesturing the twins forward. Ashiverah was slowly toddling forward towards him, but Sankavon was getting angry she couldn’t do the same but her tails were swirling in anger and setting her off. 

Sanga smiled and came to sit next to Ashivon. She held her arms out, “C’mon, Vonnie, you can do it!” She cheered the small toddler on, grinning. Sankavon grumbled and stood, determined to follow her brother. Ashivon was grinning as Ashiverah finally managed to walk into his arms.

Sankavon steeled herself and rose again. She shifted forward and one foot pushed forward. Then another. And another. The little girl kept going until she was in Sanga’s arms and the parents grinned at each other. Their children were so amazing. 

They piled together and celebrated. They wouldn’t be celebrating much longer because suddenly, they were getting into more and more trouble. Their parents eventually started taking shifts to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn’t get into any trouble. Well… much trouble. They managed to distract Ashivon and Sanga several times and would go and make a mess somewhere. But they were walking and it was beautiful.

* * *

 

“Book?” Sanga blinked and looked around at the quiet question. She frowned and looked at Ashivon.

“Did you say something?” She asked.

He frowned, “No, I thought you did…” The two’s eyes met and they looked at the children. Sankavon was smashing two blocks together happily, humming to herself, but Ashiverah was looking at his parents.

“Book?” He chirped.

Sanga shivered in joy as she lunged, “Ashiverah! You said your first word!” She pulled him into a hug and turned back and forth, “I’m so…”

Ashivon smiled, “Sanga, I think he wants a book.” He held up the twins’ favorite bedtime story, making Ashiverah babble happily.

“No,” Someone else muttered. The parents looked at each other, then Ashiverah, but he hadn’t been the one to say it.

Ashivon stared at Sankavon, “Can you repeat that, Vonny?”

She looked up with a pouty frown, “No.” She went back to smashing the blocks together and the parents gave each other another look.

“Book?” Ashiverah asked again, reaching for the book. Ashivon chuckled and they settled onto the pile mat, curling his family under his arms as he read the story. Before he even finished, the twins were asleep and Sanga was snoring quietly. He closed it and kissed them each on the forehead.

“Sleep well. I love you,” He whispered, letting himself drift off as well.

* * *

 

Ashivon fought off a yawn as he read the bedtime story for what felt like the hundredth time. Even though they had been read this story most of their life, Ashiverah and Sankavon were still amazed by the story. They were slowly reading along, but Ashivon was sure they just knew the story by heart.

Sanga was also asking for him to try teaching them to read, but he reminded her that  _ she  _ was the one to teach him to read in the first place. She sighed and tried for a few weeks, but she told him there was just something about him that calmed the twins down enough for them to actually learn. Apparently, she made people excitable, her own children included. Ashivon asked her to still work with the kids, but he’d see what he could do.

He yawned again and Sankavon pouted, “No story!” She squirmed out of his grasp and toddled over to the bookshelf, much to Ashivon’s amusement. She turned and looked at her brother and father, “Story?”

Ashiverah thought, “Frog.” She whirled around and looked over the lower shelf, muttering to herself. Eventually, she found what was was looking for and toddled over. She pushed the book towards Ashivon. He took it and looked at the spine and cover and paused. There were only the words, ‘The Frog Prince’ on the cover. He knew he hadn’t read the twins the story and he knew Sanga hadn’t read the kids the story- it touched a little too close to home with evil and oppressive step-parents, what with Divinity and all. Even if it was a book done completely in two to five word sentences, it made them uncomfortable.

He swallowed, “Vonny, Verah, do you two want to read this?”

Ashiverah hesitated, but Sankavon shook her head, “No. Papa read.” Ashivon yawned again and whined childishly.

“Papa’s tired, Vonny. Can you read it to me?” He asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Papa sleep. I read,” Ashiverah said, taking the book. Ashivon purred and watched his son pull it open and very shakily read it. Sankavon frowned and took the other side of the book and read with him. Building off each other, the twins managed to get a basic rhythm down and Ashivon let his eyes drift shut.

When the twins noticed he was asleep, they shared a look and squirmed off his lap and went to go find their mother.

* * *

 

Sanga raised an eyebrow as she brought the kids out with her, ready for her next lesson. The next platoon was set to come in today and the twins were about two years old. They still liked coming to work with her and their steps were getting more sure, but tumbles were still common.

But she was confused as there were evidently neighbors moving in. The last ones had been a young couple who had dreams of travelling. They went off, but this… wasn’t their furniture. It almost looked familiar, with a blue and green aesthetic going. Sankavon frowned and broke out of Sanga’s grasp, running forward. 

“Vonny, no!” Sanga cried. She picked up Ashiverah and jogged after her, but she disappeared behind a crate outside the door. There was an exclamation inside.

“Hello there! Who’re you?” Someone asked happily and Sanga bolted to the door. She peeked her head in and almost dropped Ashiverah. Hargens was squatting in front of Sankavon and smiling.

“Ray, is someone there?” Zariath called from deeper in the house.

Hargens went to ruffle Sankavon’s hair, but Sanga couldn’t watch, “Wait, Sankavon, no!” Hargens looked up and barely managed to see Sankavon going to bite her hand. She pulled her hand back and Sankavon chomped on empty air.

The woman laughed, “Sanga, is this little angel yours?”

There was a crash from the back and Zariath appeared and he looked _different_. There was a weightlessness about him and a smile seemed to be making itself a regular, if the crows feet by his eyes were any sign. He was different, but if it was because of his lifted conscious or his relationship with Hargens, Sanga didn’t know.

He nodded, “Sanga, I didn’t expect you to stop by. Did Jamison tell you where we were?”

“No, I was heading to work and Sankavon saw the commotion. We live next door,” Sanga explained, coming to get a hold on her eldest’s wrist. Ashiverah wriggled and she put him down. He wandered up to Zariath and waved.

“Tall,” He said.

Zariath chuckled and cocked his head, “Short.” Ashiverah giggled and ran back to his mother, hiding behind her legs. 

Sankavon decided she didn’t like Zariath for teasing her brother and ran up, hitting his leg, “Bad man!”

Zariath looked between the angry toddler and Sanga in confused desperation, “W-What-”

Sanga sighed and came to get her, “Vonny gets… protective of Verah and anything bigger than her is something to fight. I’m going to start to teach them when they get a little older.”

Hargens laughed, “That’s going to be interesting. Are they giving you trouble?”

“Mostly Sankavon, but she’s just exploring so far. Sorry for bursting in earlier, but we’re trying to let them explore a little bit. I guess we’ll have to pull back a bit, but they’re growing. We want to give them the freedom we didn’t. Ashiverah has been a little angel. He reminds me a bit of Tselah, if that kid ever came to visit us,” Sanga mused. She smiled, remembering the letter he had sent a while back. His Common was definitely improving and he said he was trying to convince his parents to let him come over when the next platoon came around. They trusted Meleager Platoon implicitly, but they also wanted to wait until the school year was over.

Hargens nodded in understanding, “I can see it. But is Ashivon still learning?”

Sanga chuckled, “He’s waiting for his teacher to come back. They might not take him, but they probably will. They’re a little… haunting, but-”

“He had Teacher Pallas?” Hargens gasped. Her eyes got wide and she laughed, “I can believe it!”

“What’s so special about it?” Sanga asked.

Hargens smiled as Zariath came to stand next to her, “Teacher Pallas will only teach those she deems worthy. I believe she was the one who taught Hargens Intsehli and maybe another language?” He looked for clarification and she nodded.

“If she doesn’t like you, you can’t see her, but-” She was cut off as Zariath jumped and growled loudly. The women looked down and saw Sankavon had chomped onto his tail. She fell back in fear and Sanga sighed.

“I’m sorry, Zariath, she just.. Bites everything,” Sanga said.

Zariath sighed, “I understand. Have you tried giving her a teething rock?”

Sanga frowned, “Teething rock? We’ve used blocks, but-” 

He shook his head, “Those blocks are soft. She might be looking for something hard and bony to chew on. I think I have one somewhere…” He looked for a particular box. 

“We’ll drop it off later. You said you live next door or something, right?” Hargens asked, waving him off. 

Sanga nodded, “R-Right, thank you two so much! We live to your right, but I have to go!” Hargens guided her and her little troublemakers outside, shooing them. She went back to bringing in boxes. She went to place it in the extra room, smiling at all the furniture they’d have to put together… if everything went ok, that is.

* * *

 

“Position!” Sanga called, looking over her class. As it turned out, Hargens and Zariath had remembered they hadn’t liked the next station and they had served out the rest of the time at their station before retiring. They said they’d still do diplomatic or capital work, particularly for the Northern kingdom, but currently, they wanted to settle down first. 

They made themselves at home and after another six months, Perseus platoon was the one on Sanga’s training grounds. Most of the group were people Sanga recognized, but after nearly four years, the personnel had changed.

One thing that hadn’t changed too much was the groaning and griping and the half-amused replies. Sanga knew instantly that it was Volgen and Drooden and she knew they were going to be interesting. Drooden looked to be honestly thriving and finally growing more into his own skin instead of being so meek and Sanga could easily tell some women in the platoon had their eyes set on him.

Volgen, on the other hand, was started to look her age. She had just had her 80th birthday and her limp was starting to get to her. She had threatened Sanga that if she even tried to bench her, she’d have a limp too. Sanga rolled her eyes, but bided by her request, under the requirement the intseh woman wouldn’t push herself. Volgen rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny it.

So, she was teaching Perseus Platoon and Drooden was her honorary helper this time around. He was patient and Sanga found herself impressed. He was starting to thrive in a way Sanga hadn’t had a chance to see and like  _ hell _ she was going to suppress it. She let him teach a small group of his own on occasion, but she still went through the usual motions. 

One day, about two weeks after she started the platoon’s training, Sanga spotted the twins sloppily fighting. She smiled and walked over. She stopped behind them and towered over them, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Sankavon jumped, but pushed Ashiverah behind her. She hissed quietly and Sanga chuckled, “You’re very menacing, Vonny. Do you two want to learn?”

The twins blinked, and they nodded, “Can we?”

Sanga nodded and planted her feet, “Yep! First, you stand tall and…” She trailed as she saw them fall into the position. They had seen her do it almost every day of their lives. Of course they knew the position. “Great job, you two!”

She continued to teach them, but Sankavon picked it up quicker. She had more balance, finally starting to use her two tails to her advantage. She was the more adventurous one, so of course she was more willing to do whatever it took to get better. Ashiverah, on the other hand, was more cautious and scared of getting hurt. He didn’t put heart into his movements and Sanga paused. She still praised them, but made sure Sankavon knew she was truly proud. Ashiverah had his moments, but then again, so did she.

“Hey, Mom!” Someone called and Sanga instinctively turned around to see someone running over. It was Cameron, with a big grin on his face. Sanga rolled her eyes as she remembered the tradition they did. He opened his arms for a hug, and Sanga instead grabbed his arm to flip him over her shoulder. His feet planted and he pushed himself up.  _ Now _ was the time that they hugged.

He swung her around and pulled away, “Mom, it’s been so long!”

“Why are you calling her Mom?” Volgen called.

Cameron spun on his heel, “ _ Because I  _ _ can _ !” He looked at the little ones and squealed quietly, “They’re so big!”

He laid on the ground and grinned, “I remember you two from when you were babies and still had your egg horns!”

“It has been a while,” Sanga mused. “Ashiverah’s still pretty quiet, but Sankavon is the spitfire of them-”

A sharp cry behind them made Sanga whirl around in fear. Ashiverah held his face and was practically screaming. Blood dropped from between his fingers and he looked up, anger burning in his eyes. Sankavon had her back turned in anger, but her tails were tucked close to herself. She was ashamed, but for what? 

Before Sanga could come over to ask what happened, Ashiverah pushed Sankavon. She screamed as her arms didn’t move in time and her face smashed into the ground. She started screaming in pain. Sanga’s legs finally caught up and she helped Sankavon up. 

Her face was bloody and she was starting to sob as she held her hand over her mouth. Sanga shushed her, “Hey, hey, I need to see what’s wrong-”

“She puthed me!” Ashiverah slurred, still holding his face. Sanga gestured him over and she managed to get their hands away. Taking a look, the blood was coming from their gums. When she saw what caused it, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Cameron asked.

Volgen and Drooden came up behind her as she kissed the twins’ foreheads, “They each knocked out a tooth.”

Drooden hissed in sympathy, “I remember my brother slammed a door in my face once when I was five and I almost swallowed my tooth.”

“Oh Graces, did they swallow it?” Sanga panicked, looking around and back in their mouths. 

Volgen pointed to two different spots, “Calm down, they’d be fine, Sanga. It’s the canines you’d have to worry about. Just get them some ice and a nap and they’ll be fine. Stop panicking.”

Sanga sighed and went to pocket the teeth and picked up her children, “Right, I know, I just… They’re my kids and it’s different when it’s your kids, you know?”

“Then go take care of them, I remember the lessons,” Cameron volunteered, standing.

Sanga nodded shakily, “Oh, and I think you three need proper introductions. Volgen, Drooden, this is Cameron. He’s one of the better students from my first class. I think he’s the one who got Achilles calling me and Ashivon ‘Mom and Dad’.” She picked up the twins and nodded towards Drooden and Volgen.

“This is Volgen and her son, Drooden. Touch him and die,” Sanga said with a smile. “But I’ve known him for years and he was there when we had to take down Divinity. If you want to co-teach, that’s fine, but I-”

“We got this, Mom, leave!” Cameron laughed, pointing to the exit. Sanga nodded and jogged off.

She barely managed to hear Volgen ask, “So, got any embarrassing stories about her?”

Cameron laughed, “So many. So, so many.”

* * *

 

There was a thunderous knocking on the door and Ashivon went to answer it nervously. He shared a look with Sanga from his spot by the front door. She narrowed her eyes and reached onto a high shelf for a machete they had purchased three years ago. The twins were off playing at the castle with Harrison. The four-year-olds had a decent relationship with the younger kid, but when it was playtime, any awkwardness went away. 

Ashivon slowly pulled the door open, but was almost pushed back by another knock. He let it swing open and Zariath was there, looking terrified. Instantly, the parents were on guard as Ashivon wordlessly pulled him in. Zariath stumbled in, apparently in shock.

Sanga put the machete down as she took him by the arm and pushed him towards the pile mat. He collapsed in, “T-Thanks, I…” He swallowed, “R-Rayshal is sleeping, but…” He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, “S-She’s pregnant. I-I didn’t know who else to-”

Ashivon went to kneel in front of him, “Zariath, I know it’s terrifying, but you need to take a deep breath, ok?” He nodded shakily and took a deep, trembling breath. Ashivon looked to Sanga, “What are the chances Hargens is actually asleep?”

Sanga hummed, “Not very good. Zariath, are you ok if I go over?”

“G-Go ahead, s-she’ll be in the room, but she’s been a little jumpy lately. N-Not that I blame her,” He sputtered. Sanga nodded and left Zariath to talk to Ashivon. Her husband had this.

She went into her friends’ home and shut the door behind her, “Hargens? It’s me, Sanga? Zariath told us the news, are you ok?”

“I-I’m in our room,” Hargens sputtered. Sanga followed the sound of her voice and ended in front of a door. She knocked and it creaked open. Hargens sat on the bed, holding a pillow and crying. “S-Sanga, w-were you happy when you got th-the news?”

Sanga sighed and went to sit on the bed. She pulled Hargens in for a hug, “I was terrified, Hargens. I was scared if I was ready, if Ashivon was ready, if I was going to end up hurt, and a million and a half other things. But I was pregnant and I was ok with that. Are you?”

Hargens nodded into her shoulder, “Y-Yeah, b-but… Z-Zeze looked so… calm and still and I’m worried-” She whimpered and cried into Sanga’s shoulder harder.

Sanga chuckled, “He’s panicking at my house right now. I think he’s more scared about maybe losing you or just being a dad. I remember Ashivon crying to his parents and-”

She was cut off as the front door slammed shut and the women froze. Heavy footsteps thundered across the hallway and Hargens relaxed. Zariath burst in the door and he immediately went to Hargens. He knelt in front of her and hugged her around the waist. His face buried in her side and he trembled, “I-I’m sorry, R-Rayshal. I shouldn’t have left you like this, I-I… I’m scared if I’m ready-”

“Zaifa, you helped raise Jasmine when you did see her. I trust you,” Hargens breathed. She buried her fingers in his hair and she looked to Sanga. “C-Can we have some time? Why don’t you go bug Drooden about his girlfriend?”

Sanga’s eyebrows rose, “Girlfriend? Why am I just now hearing about this?”

Hargens smiled, “Because I met her and she told me. She’s a sweet little thing. A little straight-forward, but I think he needs it. Tease him about it next time you see him?”

Sanga scoffed, “Of course. Does Volgen know?”

“Nope,” She replied, popping the last syllable. 

Sanga grinned, “Perfect.”

* * *

 

“They grow up so fast,” Sanga squeaked, looking at her children as they stood in front of the school. They were at her hip, now at five years old. They looked great, with Sankavon’s hair in small braids and Ashiverah’s hair flying in all directions. It was their first day of school and their parents were more than a little reluctant to let them go. 

Ahivon crouched and ruffled his son’s hair, “Remember you two, no showing off. We want to be the only ones who know how smart you two are.”

“Daaaaaad,” Ashiverah groaned, pushing his hand away. “Everyone’s staring,” He grumbled.

“Let them stare. I’m fabulous,” Sankavon huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically. 

Sanga and Ashivon chuckled at her and they held their arms open. Sanga smiled tearfully, “Give us a hug, last one.”

Sankavon all but leapt into their arms, her tails swishing behind her. Sanga told her that if anyone tried to bully her because of it, she was only allowed to talk back until they pulled them. If they did, tell the teacher, but if it continued, bite them. Sankavon’s eyes had lit up, but Sanga told her to keep quiet about it.

Ashiverah was pulled into the hug by his parents and they kissed their foreheads, “We love you two, you little troublemakers.”

“Mooooooom, we’re going to be late,” Ashiverah groaned again and they pulled away. The parents waved and watched as their children ran into the building. All around them, other parents were doing the same. While a majority were human, there were several intseh in the crowd and it was clear that the twins wouldn’t be the only hybrids there. It eased their nerves a bit.

“Want to go relax?” They asked at the time. Sanga looked up and laughed at the amused look on Ashivon’s face. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go,” She said, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

 

“Hey, Mom, our teacher said we have to do a family tree for school. We know about Dad’s side, but… what about your’s? We’ve never met Nana or Granpapa,” Ashiverah asked, tapping a pencil against his slowly growing horns. The nine-year-old had small bumps slowly growing, even though his friends were starting to get points already. Ashivon assured him he’d get his more when he got a little older.

Sanga took a deep breathe, “My… parents are dead. I was raised in an orphanage.”

Sankavon frowned, “So you don’t have any aunts or uncles or cousins?”

“None that want me,” Sanga whispered bitterly, but she looked up, “Your father and I will tell you two the story when you’re older, but for now, put that I’m an orphan from Saintsport. Your teacher will understand or if they push, they can talk to me.”

Ashivon walked in, his nose buried in a book, “What’s going on?”

Ashiverah looked up, “We have to do a family tree for school and Mom doesn’t want to tell us anything.”

The man froze and he looked up, “Are you holding off?”

Sanga nodded, “Yeah, they… They don’t need to know.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Sankavon whined, leaning forward on the table. “Ketseh’s family burned down their house by accident. No one was hurt, but what’s worse than that?”

Sanga took a deep breath, “A lot. There’s a lot worse than that.”

“Mom, c’mon, what was it?” Ashiverah pushed.

“Kids, please, trust us on this. It’s a touchy subject,” Ashivon pleaded. “Sweetheart, do you want to go take a nap?” His eyes were patient and Sanga knew he was inviting her to cuddle when he got done talking. She nodded and got up.

“Thanks, Ash,” She whispered, pecking him on the lips. She knew the kids wrinkled their noses. Any other given point, they would have made out to embarrass them, but not when she was reminded of her family.

When she disappeared around the corner, Ashivon sighed and sat down. “Do you two remember what Auntie Vols always says about family?”

“Family is what you make it?” Sankavon tried.

“She says that to Uncle Donut a lot. Especially about his wife,” Ashiverah chuckled slightly.

Ashivon nodded, “You two are going to learn about your mother and I when you’re older. We… aren’t as normal as we seem-”

“Jakob says he hears screams coming from his parents’ room too-” Sankavon started, but Ashivon cut her off.

“Not those kinds of screams. But… We want to keep up the illusion as long as we can. We’re sorry, but you’ll understand someday. Just write that your mother was an orphan in Saintsport. If the teacher still gets confused, tell them who we are, ok?” Ashivon said slowly.

The twins shared a look and they turned back to their dad, “Dad… You and Mom are acting funny.”

Ashivon shook his head, “No… We’re just scared.” He stood and kissed their foreheads, “Any other questions?” They shook their heads and Ashivon left them to their work.

* * *

 

Everyone was dressed in red as they surrounded the mound of dirt. Drooden was sobbing as the sun beat down on them, “G-God, p-please t-take c-care of M-Mom…” His wife, a plain-looking woman with mousy brown hair by the name of Annabelle, rubbed his back.

Hargens and Zariath were staring at the mound, crying as well. Jamison stood at the head of the mound and lifted his arms, “A-As a representative of Fenry, I-I announce that the debt owed by Volgen Liefde is hereby lifted!” There was a quiet applause, but it drowned in many people’s ears.

Sankavon glared at the pile of dirt, “W-Why she have to get old?”

“That’s the way things go sometimes, Vonny,” Sanga explained quietly. “She was one of my best friends,” She said, swallowing in pain.

“Do you remember when she threatened to kill you?” Ashivon chuckled weakly.

“Which time?” Hargens laughed, peeking around Zariath. Their child, Shaliah, was dressed like a little doll, but she was quiet. She didn’t understand death and she just knew Volgen as that funny aunt.

Drooden laughed tearfully, “All of them. Let’s remember all of them.” He took a deep breathe, “She told me just before she went to bed that she had a bad feeling, did you know? She told me in case something happened, that she loved me and wanted me to make her proud and make her want to bash her head through the wall with all the stupid romance stuff.”

“Hey, Denny, she’d want you to move on,” Annabelle whispered. She laced their hands together as she faced him, “I’ll make sure you get here every morning, Babe.” He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m going to miss her,” He sobbed.

The old group came together and Zariath hummed, “We all will, but she’s with her mother, and father and she’s finally with her brother, Kaller. She’s not truly gone.” Drooden nodded and they all stayed there, remembering the good times until they had to leave in groups. Drooden and Annabelle were the last two to leave and Drooden looked back, one more time.

He could have sworn he saw a younger Volgen waving with three other intseh next to her. One was obviously her mother, but the two men that stood next to her were no question. His mom seemed to be saying something, but even if he couldn’t hear it, he knew exactly what it was.

‘ _ See you on the other side, kid! I love you _ !’

He visited her every day for months.

* * *

 

Then came the day Ashivon and Sanga’s world finally fell apart. Sankavon and Ashiverah were whispering quietly about something and giggling. All the parents managed to get was something about a project, but at dinner, Ashiverah was the one who asked it. 

He chewed with his mouth full as he asked, “Mom, Dad, what’s Divinity?”


	87. Respectful Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashivon, Sanga, and Tselah almost have their lives thrown in their face.

Ashivon swallowed and put his fork down. Sanga reached and squeezed his hand, "We can talk about it after dinner."

He shook his head, "Then I'm going to wait. I'm... not hungry anymore."

Sankavon hissed at her brother, “Nice going, doofus!”

“Ms. Mallory said we had to go home and ask! I know you were going to!” He said back.

His sister opened her mouth to protest, but Sanga knocked her hand against the table. “Kids, please… We knew we’d have to tell you someday, but we figured it would be on our own terms,” She said.

They hesitated and Sankavon frowned, “Mom, is it really that bad?”

“Take the worst thing you’ve ever heard of and triple that-”

“Eating mayonnaise out of the jar?” Sankavon asked.

Ashivon snickered and looked at her, “You’re funny.” She grinned and poked her brother’s cheek. He swat at her hand, but Sanga gave them a warning look. The twins shared one last glance and went back to eating. Ashivon thought back and a few memories came back up and he took a deep shuddering breath.

Sanga squeezed his hand, “Hey, it’s ok, Ashivon. You know it’s ok.” She paused and looked at the twins, “Ms. Mallory is your extracurricular teacher. Why is she having you ask and not Mr. Rahim?”

The twins shared a look, “We’re not allowed to say. It’s a surprise.” The parents shared a look, but sighed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

Ashivon sat in front of the pile mat where Sankavon and Ashiverah sat, “Do you know why we have the Day of Remembrance?”

Ashiverah thought, “Cake?”

Sanga chuckled and sat in her usual chair, “Not quite, Verah.” He deflated, but Ashivon continued.

“The Day of Remembrance is to remember who were Taken. For centuries, kits as old as you were being taken from their homes, from their parents, never to be seen again, and no one knew what was happening to them. It would usually be one child every few years, but sometimes there would be long stretches of time between the Taking,” He started. He pressed on.

“When the kingdoms started to talk to each other, they realized that this had been going on with a much larger scale than they thought. When they went into Alliance with Fenry, the rulers finally found the source. Fenry had a neighbor called Divinity-”

“There isn’t one on the map,” Ashiverah cut in. He looked between his parents, “There’s Agalon to the south, and SaintsPort to the east... “ He trailed and looked up, “Ms. Farly looked at your note, Mom, and she just accepted it. She looked sick. W-What-”

“I’m getting there, baby,” Ashivon said. It instantly shut Ashiverah and Sankavon into silence. He  _ never _ called them his babies unless he had one of his nightmares.

He took a deep breath and continued, “They were an oppressive human nation and no one knew much about them, but inside, it was hell. There were several measures punishable by death, but the government stated that murder was a sinful act, so they couldn’t kill anyone themselves.”

“What does that have to do with the Taken?” Sankavon asked, wondering what exactly he was trying to say.

Ashivon looked down, “The kids were being summoned to kill for the government. You’d have kids just as old as you fighting murderers and mothers who accidentally killed her child or a teenager who hit his friend a little too hard, or a-a child a-armed w-with only a broken b-bottle-” He sobbed and grabbed at his hair.

“Why didn’t they just… not fight?” Ashiverah asked.

Sanga reached to rub at Ashivon’s shoulder, “Like Fenry, Divinity had magic. They believed only in the Goddess, so their abilities were limited, but they used a few foreign scripts. One of them was a berserker tattoo. It was placed on the right inside forearm of the Taken and their handler, and we found out later, on the Head Priest, in case the Taken ever managed to kill their handler. But it would send them into a state where they didn’t remember anything and went…” She shook her head.

Sankavon frowned, “Like I get when I get angry?”

Ashivon shook his head, “Not quite. It’s this… darkness that pulls at your vision as you just black out. When you come to, you’re covered in blood and the opponent is dead and you’d get beaten for it-” He curled into himself tighter and Sanga got out of her chair to give him a hug. He curled around her and the twins saw the wrist binding that their father always had on his right forearm.

Ashiverah swallowed, “Dad… What’s under the wrap?”

“Y-You’re s-smart, Verah. Y-You already k-know,” Ashivon cried.

He nodded and Sankavon looked at her brother, “A-Are you saying Dad was Taken?”

“Y-Yeah,” He breathed. He looked up, “Dad… How many?”

Ashivon swallowed, “T-There was an official number recorded and i-it was higher than I remembered. 947 people. It was either them, or me. Only one person could leave the ring.”

“They were gladiator fights?” Sakavon hissed in surprise. Ashivon nodded and Sanga looked at her kids.

“He was set to die-”

“We  _ both _ were, Sanga,” The man corrected.

She hummed, “We were both set to die after doing something stupid. He had refused to kill a child, but… they made him and then beat him for not doing it and talking and… I had to heal him. I just got so  _ angry _ .”

The twins got wide-eyed, “Wait, Mom, how did you know Dad?”

Sanga smiled, “I was a murder baby. My mother killed my father before I was born, and by Divine law, I was innocent. They waited until I was born and then my mother faced the Executioner. It was the one before Ashivon. He was also Auntie Volgen’s brother.” Their jaws fell open and she chuckled weakly, “Yeah, she felt kinda guilty about it, but it had happened a long time ago at that point. But I met your father shortly after he was Taken.” Her eyes drifted to the floor.

“Why couldn’t you get him out before then?” Sankavon frowned.

Ashivon shook his head, “There were never any opportunities. Cousin Tselah was the chance we needed.”

Sanga smiled, “I have never seen your father get so angry-”

“I did, a few times. Like when you died those two times,” He joked. Sanga laughed and kissed his temple.

“Wait, died twice?” They screeched. The parents laughed again and pulled away from each other.

Ashivon peered at Sanga, “Do you think it’s time to show them the book?”

“Go for it,” She grinned, pulling away so he could get up. He headed to the bookshelf and reached into a small decorative cutout at the top. His hand nearly got stuck, but he pulled it out with a thick book. He blew the dust off it and smiled.

“I wrote this when you turned five. I showed your Uncle Jamison and he asked if he could borrow it. He said he wanted to share it, but I didn’t know he meant with the world.” Ashivon laughed and passed it to his kids. “Look at the dedication.”

Ashiverah looked at the cover and blinked, “‘Escape’? Why that name? And what’s with the name Ashley Sangra?”

“The name stuck and it was a joke. A long time ago, we went to Zariath’s parents’ house and I was… going through a rough patch, but Sanga wanted to protect our identities so she introduced me as Sangra and herself as Ashley,”  He said.

Sankavon laughed, “You two are such dorks!” She flipped to the dedication page and paused.

“‘ _ For my beloved children, with the hope that you don’t judge your dear parents too much when you learn the truth _ ,’” Ashiverah read. He looked up in shock, “Y-You wrote this?”

Ashivon nodded, “Yeah. Do you know those academic trips I have to take? Those are talks about what happened. They’re usually done at Fenry’s universities, but I’ll sometimes do it in one of the Intseh kingdoms.”

Sanga pulled him down to sit next to her again, “I am so glad that you had us learn Intsehli. Getting a translator every time we had to go over every time was a pain.”

“Tell me about it,” Ashivon winced. They looked to see their kids diving into the book and smiled. “Do you think they blame us?”

Sanga shook her head, “No, I don’t think so.”

They stayed there until night had fallen and they fell sleep. Sanga bookmarked their page and curled next to her kids and Ashivon got the other outside edge. They piled together and they fell asleep to Ashivon’s purrs.

The next day, the kids ran home with angry tears in their eyes, “We got laughed at. Ms. Mallory said that we were lying!”

Sanga frowned, “That won’t do-”

“It’s not like it matters anyway. The show will go on, she said,” Sankavon bit.

Ashivon raised an eyebrow, “Is that the saying or is there something we need to know about?”

Ashiverah tensed, “It’s the saying, I think. Y-You know Ms. Mallory, always joking like that!” He laughed it off.

Sankavon straightened, “Oh! There’s an event going on soon and they said we could invite family! W-We were thinking if you’d come? And maybe Cousin Tselah? And Aunt Rayray and Uncle Zeze and Cousin Shaliah?”

The parents shared a look, “Your aunt and uncle are busy with making alliances in the western kingdom, but I heard that Cousin Tselah is coming into town for the anniversary of making it back.” The twins cheered and ran off.

* * *

 

The three adults let the twins drag them to the school’s event. The school had received permission from the castle to hold the event there, in the castle’s courtroom. It was the only area that could hold that many families and still had a spot for the kids to do whatever they needed to. In the center of the room were several props, as well as several more on the side. It was clear that this was a play.

The twins put the three in the front row, and they saw Jamison and Gabrielle dressed up in civilian clothes. They nodded, but said nothing. That could be handled after. The kids ran off and Tselah chuckled, “It’s been a while, huh, Auntie, Uncle?”

Sanga smiled, “Yeah, we should probably get together more often.”

“Yeah. And how are you holding up, Uncle? I know it’s that time of year again,” Tselah asked in worry.

Ashivon shrugged, “It has been eleven years, but I’m fine. What about you? This time of year usually reminds you about what almost happened, if I remember correctly?”

The young man hummed, “It’s gotten better, but now that I understand it better, I still get a little sick sometimes.” He hesitated and clasped his hand over his wrist. “Thank you. I know I say it a lot, but… thanks.”

“We’d do it a thousand times over, Little Angel,” Sanga said. Tselah smiled and slung his arm over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Auntie. And thanks Uncle,” He whispered. Ashivon purred happily and blanketed himself over the two. Sanga whined as she was being crushed under the weight of the two, but they just laughed at her. They pulled away and Tselah let the smile fall off his face, “So, you said the twins know now?”

“We were hoping until they were teenagers or something, but life doesn’t go like that,” Ashivon grumbled. Tselah hummed in agreement, scratching at his outstretching horns. They were reaching high, but also outward, not unlike a pair of cow horns. Admittedly, it was quite funny.

Before anyone could saw anything else, the teacher came forward. Mr. Mallory was a short, portly woman with a gentle face and her thick fingers were laced together, “Welcome, Parents, family! I am proud to say that this class has worked long and hard on this play. We’ve kept it a surprise and I’m going to let them show it to you. Presenting, your kids!” She walked off the center stage and kids rushed out into their places. 

It only took one look at the costumes for Ashivon, Sanga, and Tselah to feel sick.

Several of the performers were wearing Divinity outfits.

Ashivon reached for Sanga’s hand and swallowed, “You don’t think…?”

“They might,” Sanga whispered back.

“It might be why they kept it a secret for so long,” Tselah whispered across Sanga. “She didn’t want backlash-”

“Shhh!” A parents hissed behind them and Sanga frowned.

Ashivon clenched his free hand, “Let’s see how it goes-”

He was cut off as a bed was wheeled out onto the floor. Three people were dressed in pajamas, curled up. A single child, dressed in an outfit reminiscent of Queen Gabrielle’s professional attire went to the front of the courtroom, “About ten years prior, a family of three is relaxing at home. A mother, a father, and their eleven-year-old son, Ashivon-”

“ **_WHAT THE_ ** **_HELL_ ** **_IS THIS_ ** ?” Someone in the crowd roared. Ashivon and Sanga jolted and turned, only to see the royal siblings standing, red-faced in anger. Gabrielle’s eyes were wild, “I did  **_not_ **  intend for my court to be turned into a mockery, do you have any idea who is in attendance?!” 

The teacher came out, “Ma’am, please calm down, this is a child’s performance-”

“ **_Where are they? Ashivon, Sanga, Tselah, stand up_ ** !” Jamison called. Without much hesitation, Sanga stood and practically vaulted herself over the safety railing of the bleachers. The teacher was gobsmacked and she turned red.

“How dare you think you can impersonate one of Fenry’s heros-”

“She’s not lying!” Someone called from the other side of the court. Other parents rose and Sanga stared as she realized they were all old students of hers. Two soft thumps next to her alerted her that Ashivon and Tselah had jumped down to join her.

Sanga glared at the teacher, “This is insensitive, you do realize that, right?” She clenched her fists, but Ashivon covered her hand with his.

He looked up, “I understand that you wanted to keep it relevant, but... there are better ways. Not without digging up old memories.”

The teacher was slowly turning pale, “Y-You’re really- Sankavon and Ashiverah weren’t kidding-” She clasped her hand over her mouth, “By the graces, I am so sorry-”

“Get out of my courtroom,” Gabrielle hissed, Jamison and her wife behind her. Leto had an angry look as well, but she was more concerned about their own child, also in the play.

Ms. Mallory swallowed and nodded, “I-I am so-”

“ **_LEAVE_ ** ,” Gabrielle snarled, pointing to the door. The teacher bolted out and the Queen took a deep breath. “Who here is affiliated with the Graces? Send up a light if you are.” There were just over a dozen flashes of light and Gabrielle nodded. “Good. Kids, did you ever learn the national song of Fenry?”

There was a resounding approval from the kids and Gabrielle clapped her hands, “Good, front and center. If we can get a performance with the lights?” There was a cheer from the crowd and everything got rearranged so the main floor was clear. As the kids sang, most off-key, there were lights dancing over their heads in aerobatic movements that probably took years to do with focus.

All in all, it was a pretty good performance.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Gabrielle said as she met up with the group. “I had no idea they were doing  _ this _ -”

“Your Highness, you’re fine. I’m just a little... “ Ashivon said, frowning.

She shook her head, “No, you shouldn’t have had to go through that. I just… I can’t believe someone would-”

Sanga crossed her arms, “Like Ashivon said, I understand why, but it could have been done with more tact-”

“Mom! Dad! Cousin Tselah!” Two voices called as their owners slammed into the three.

“Mama! Mom!” Someone else said as they charged into their mothers.

The parents laughed as they ruffled their respective children’s hair. Ashiverah looked up, “We tried to tell them.”

Sankavon nodded, “They wouldn’t listen!”

“We know, Vonny, Verah. We don’t blame you,” Ashivon said, kissing them on the forehead.

“Your teacher is just… stubborn,” Sanga said, kneeling to squeeze their hands.

“I can think of a few other words,” Tselah quipped quietly, but Ashivon’s tail smacked him quickly. He laughed. “Oh, and I recently found out that you two know about your parents and me!” He grinned. “Did you know that they made me eat raw rabbit?”

The kids gagged and Tselah laughed, “There’s so much weird stuff they did. If you have any questions, let me know, ok?” They nodded and everyone relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It was after that point that the twins started to notice the slight behavior quirks of their parents. Everytime the door knocked, they jumped, all the nightmares and times they woke up screaming, all of the overprotectiveness, everything. The twins realized just how much their parents had been affected, even years after they got out. They still read Escape over and over again. They were respectful, and they knew that no matter what, their parents loved them and wanted to keep them safe. They were a physical symbol of their parents’ feelings of security.

It was a nice thought.

 


	88. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's all... done. It's been a wild ride and thank you all for staying with this so long. Thank you guys so much.

 

Sankavon and Ashiverah were following their mother as they headed for the summons. Gabrielle said she wanted them in the throne room, but it was urgent. Sanga had straightened and called off the session for the day. The two fifteen-year-old shared a look, but trailed after her. There was some chatter and they barely managed to catch that there were some representatives from SaintsPort. It made them stand a little straighter and dust themselves off, but they didn’t know that Sanga didn’t hear them.

So when she entered the courtroom and saw the three representatives and a new person, she was shocked and a little worried.

Asmodeus turned around and his eyes widened slightly before he frowned, “Sanga Sinner.”

She grit her teeth, “You know as well as I do,  _ cousin _ , that that isn’t my name.”

“Wait, Mom, this is-” Sankavon started, but Asmodeus looked at her. He narrowed his eyes.

“Are these two abominations your kids-” He was cut off as Sanga marched forward and back handed him. 

She bared her teeth, “Let them out of this, Asmodeus. Take as many shots at me as you’d like, but not them,  _ do you understand me _ ?” She waited for a response. He glowered at her.

“Asmodeus, you know better,” Amrita hissed. She looked at Sanga and frowned, but didn’t say a thing.

Dinah rolled her eyes, “Amrita… It’s been over 16 years. Let it go, I have.” She looked at Sanga and sighed, “I… I know that I reacted badly last time, but… I heard about it from Ashivon’s point of view, and… I can see why he had to do what he did. C-Can I meet them?”

Sanga searched her eyes and nodded, “Careful, Sankavon takes no shit and she’s protective of her brother.” Dinah nodded and walked past her carefully. She walked up to the twins and shook their hands. They spoke and Dinah looked nervous. She eventually said something and the twins laughed.

Sankavon leaned sideways to look at her mother, “Mom! Twins run in the family! Can you believe it?” Amrita saw the large smile on her grand-niece’s face and shriveled.

Someone cleared their throat and Sanga looked up to see Gabrielle with Harrison and Leto. Gabrielle frowned, “What are you doing here, Sanga. I thought I sent the messenger with explicit instructions that you were to stay  _ away  _ from courtroom.”

“There was a mixup. They said you urgently needed me, but it’s fine. If the twins get to meet my side of the family, that’s fine.” She turned and smiled at her kids and cousin talking. Dinah’s blunt, analytical attitude seemed to go over well with them and Sanga smiled.

“That doesn’t change the fact they’re half-breed bastards-” Asmodeus hissed, but he was cut off as Sanga grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs and there was a whoop from Sankavon. Ashiverah nudged her, but she stuck out her tongue at him. Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Brother, she warned you,” She said. She turned back to the twins, “Family reunions, huh?”

Ashiverah nodded and looked at his cousin on the floor, “Mom can be scary sometimes.”

Dinah chuckled, “Did she ever tell you about the time she threw herself off a three story belltower?”

“No?” Sankavon laughed. She looked at her mother and then back at Dinah and clasped her hands together, “Please, tell us  _ everything _ .” Dinah laughed and assured her after the diplomatic meeting, she’d tell her stories of her mother’s side. She barely remembered the twins’ grandmother, but Amrita liked to tell stories.

* * *

“C’mon, Amrita, you said it sixteen years ago and you never said anything about not talking to her children,” She said. Amrita nervously looked at Sanga, but the mother shrugged. They walked to the other group, leaving Asmodeus still on the ground. Slowly, the sins of a decade and a half before were being repaired… partially. It still took years for Amrita to actually say a word to Sanga directly.

Sanga sniffed as her daughter was dressed up in a gorgeous peach-orange gown and a thin veil. There was another woman there and several of Sankavon’s friends as they offered advice and giggled. The oldest woman came forward and hugged her, “I-I’m so proud of you, Vonny. I-I can’t believe you’re getting married!” Sanga knew she was getting glitter on her suit, but didn’t care.

The woman laughed, almost on the verge of tears herself, “Mom, I can’t cry right now! It’ll ruin my makeup!” Sanga threw her head back and laughed and the 25-year-old bride giggled. “Thanks, Mom, for everything. I honestly can’t even… How did everything get to this point?”

“How do you think I feel?” Sanga swallowed, letting her tears cascade down her face. “I want you to get out there and marry the man of your dreams and I want grandbabies, damnit.” Sankavon laughed again and she looked around at her friends.

“Well, ladies, Greg, it’s time,” She said. Her friends rolled their eyes and got up.

Sanga followed them out and met up with Ashivon, whose dress was also covered in glitter, “They grow up so fast.”

He hummed and took her hand, “I’m still waiting for Ashiverah to pull his nose out of a book.”

“I think he’s been thinking about someone, but you’ve had your own head buried in one. How’s Drooden’s studies been going?” Sanga asked, watching her daughter take her place across from her husband, a lovely gentleman by the name of Xavier. They clearly did care for each other, even if they did have pointless arguments. The only reason it didn’t concern the parents of either party was because it was over silly stuff, such as if the color of a wall was emerald green or grassy green, and usually ended in giggles.

Ashivon lowered his voice another degree, “He thinks he’s almost got it, but he’s a little worried. He has his own kids, remember? And ‘becoming a doctor’ isn’t really something I’ve studied. He’s doing well in college, though.”

“That’s good. So you think Jamison’s going to propose soon?” She whispered.

Her husband shrugged, “To that mousy little thing? Probably soon. They’re not getting any younger.”

Sanga chuckled and noticed that the words were shared and Xavier pulled Sankavon in for their first kiss as a married couple. They rose and cheered. Ashiverah finally ended up dating the love of his life two years later, just as Sankavon gave birth. She and Xavier named the twins generic things, but gave them the middle names of ‘Sanga’ and ‘Ashivon’. The names would stay in their family as long as there was meaning to the names.

Hargens and Zariath continued their diplomatic work and their daughter went on to become a commander in her own right, having also picked up her mother’s wordsmith trait. The last anyone heard, they were sailing past the northern Intseh kingdoms to try and find what was there and see if a potential treaty might be made. They’d come back safely with stories of giant dragons and myths of white beings with magic matching the description of the All. It was fascinating and Ashivon made sure to record it as soon as they came back.

Jamison went on to marry a quiet woman who was all but a literal open-book and didn’t have a mean bone in her body. If she spoke, he’d fall silent and just listen to her. They had kept their relationship secret for years and finally revealed that they were getting married. That had been ten years ago, as he was forty and she was thirty-five. It also turned out she couldn’t have children and that had been the reason her last marriage ended, but Jamison was head-over-heels for her. Hargens teased him about it, but there was a strain in her voice every time she did. She shouldn’t have been the one teasing Jamison about relationships. That was Volgen’s job.

Drooden ended up having four kids of his own and he kept in close contact with his sisters. They still lived in Rahnmarch, and had families of their own. He became the human commander of Perseus when Jamison retired to the Capital. When Jamison found out what Drooden wanted to study, he sent the Capital’s best tutor to help him study to be a doctor specializing in toxins. It came in handy and he ended up becoming the second ever person to cure someone of Caber Snake poison. The antivenom saved his niece.

Sanga and Ashivon… Sanga continued to teach her classes and the castle eventually opened the sessions to the public with her permission. She was a familiar face around town and eventually, her style of fighting became a revered part of the Platoons. It would be taught to all members, even after she retired. Ashivon had continued to write and published several books of poems and short works. He especially loved children’s stories and he also published a few research papers, but they were lesser known. His most popular work was, and always would be, Escape.

* * *

 

They retired to a small cabin outside the castle gates after Ashiverah and Sankavon both left to have families of their own. At the moment, the two were grandparents of three with another on the way. At eighty, they were starting to hit the age where everyone was getting concerned. Ashivon had to get spectacles over the past thirty years and Sanga had developed a bad hip from a student hitting her in a certain manner about five years before. 

Zariath and Hargens had already passed on, and Jamison was suffering from lung disease. Drooden was still going strong, but he was slowly resigning himself to retirement. Sanga and Ashivon joked they were next, but the God was biding his time, too scared of his sister.

Then… there was one morning when Ashivon woke up, Sanga curled next to him. He knew there was something wrong, he knew that immediately. She was heavy and cold. He took in a shuddering breath and hugged her, “I love you, Sanga. Sleep well and I’ll meet you there.” He pulled away, covering her up. Just before he did, he got one more look at her. She looked so peaceful and he just cried as he trembled. 

He finally left the house after nearly an hour of crying and slowly plodded his way to the gates. The guard knew him by sight and paled when he saw Ashivon walking up, crying and alone. He called for a messenger to be sent to the castle as Ashivon was led to the break room for some comfort.

* * *

 

The funeral was held later that day, and Drooden, Ashivon, Ashiverah, and Sankavon carried the casket from the house to the grave plot. Sanga had planted an Ash tree in their yard several years before, something Ashivon had laughed hard at, and they both agreed they would like to be buried underneath it. Thus, Sanga was buried underneath her favorite tree. She was lowered into the ground and Ashivon tried to keep his face stoic. There were words said by everyone but Ashivon. His words had all died in his throat.

The ceremony lasted about an hour and slowly, everyone left, offering condolences to Ashivon, but he was left to his own devices. Soon, the only ones left were him, Sankavon, and Ashiverah. Their spouses had taken the kids to let the family have their peace.

Ashivon finally took a deep breath, “You know I love you two more than anything in the world, right?”

“We know, Dad,” Sankavon smiled sadly, coming to squeeze his hand. 

“We love you too, but… We all miss Mom,” Ashiverah said.

Their father bowed his head and let the tears flow, “I don’t… I don’t know how…”

Ashiverah turned to him, “Dad, we love you and we know you love us. That’s all we need to know. If you can’t keep it up-”

“-Then don’t let us hold you back,” Sankavon said sadly. “Take care of yourself, Dad.”

He nodded and sobbed, letting them pull him into a hug. They stood there for a while, crying over the lost piece to their lives. Ashivon eventually started to sway and the twins led him inside, putting him to sleep on the pile mat in the den.   They each made sure to go check on him twice a day, just in case, but… they got a gut feeling three days after their mother’s death. They met each other at the gate and walked down. 

They found Ashivon lying next to Sanga’s grave. 

There was a smile on his face as the sun shone down on them through the leaves.

From then, they were united in infinity, existing in each other’s presence until the day the sun refused to rise.

The End


End file.
